


Now That You Know

by Lsafor



Series: The Knowing of Love [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, CEO Lexa (The 100), Doctor Clarke, F/F, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 213,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsafor/pseuds/Lsafor
Summary: Sequel de Little Do You Know//  Après s’être enfin avouées leurs sentiments respectifs, Clarke et Lexa, meilleures amies de longues dates, décident d’accorder une véritable chance à leur histoire d’amour.Mais, alors que leur relation s’intensifie et se renforce au fur et à mesure qu’elles apprennent à se redécouvrir, des menaces inattendues vont tenter de la mettre en péril…On dit que l’amour, le grand, le vrai, finit toujours par triompher. Mais est-il toujours suffisant?Sera-t-il suffisant pour Clarke et Lexa?





	1. Chapter 1

_À Malibu, les cabanes de maîtres-nageurs se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d’eau. Il n’y avait vraiment rien pour les différencier les unes des autres. Pas même de numéro._

_Et pourtant, il en existait une très particulière pour Clarke et Lexa. Elles ne savaient même pas pourquoi, elles ne se souvenaient même plus de comment, mais cette cabane était devenue leur petit sanctuaire et ce, depuis de nombreuses années._

_Enfin elle l’avait surtout été lorsqu’elles avaient été au lycée. Mais, malgré leur déménagement à New-York, malgré le peu de fois où elles y étaient venues depuis, Clarke et Lexa y trouvaient toujours une certaine quiétude._

_C’était leur endroit._ _À toutes les deux…_

_Même lorsqu’elles y venaient seules, elles le voyaient comme ça._

_Et ce jour-là ne semblait pas déroger à la règle. Lexa et Clarke étaient assises sur les planches rugueuses de la cabane, l’une à côté de l’autre, dans une position identique à celle qu’occupaient les Lexa et Clarke du lycée._

_La seule différence était qu’au lieu de discuter ou de regarder le paysage pittoresque de l’océan face à elles, comme elles l’avaient toujours fait, elles étaient en train de s’embrasser._

_Passionnément…_

_Lexa sentait parfaitement les lèvres de Clarke contre les siennes ou sa langue qui s’était lancée dans un ballet sensuel avec la sienne. Elle sentait parfaitement la chaleur de son corps à côté d’elle, ses cheveux soyeux entre ses doigts ou son parfum qui avait le don de l’enivrer._

_Elle sentait bien toutes ces choses mais elle avait toujours l’impression de vivre dans un rêve éveillé. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle était réellement en train d’embrasser Clarke après qu’elles se soient enfin avoué leur amour respectif. Elles avaient commencé à discuter mais s’étaient vite trouvées distraites l’une par l’autre et n’avaient pas pu terminer leur conversation._

_Mais Lexa était loin de s’en plaindre. Elle avait retrouvé la sensation unique et exaltante des baisers de Clarke qui avaient le don de la rendre dingue._

_Et si elle le pouvait, elle passerait le reste de ces jours ici, dans cette cabane de maître-nageur, à l’embrasser._

_Elle l’embrasserait jusqu’à ce qu’elle se dessèche complètement._

_Malheureusement, son corps n’avait pas la capacité de suivre son désir. Elle se retrouva donc bientôt en manque de respiration et dut rompre leur baiser avec réticence._

_Les yeux toujours fermés, elle garda son visage tout près de celui de Clarke, leurs nez s’effleurant légèrement, et continua de lui caresser tendrement la joue._

_Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques secondes, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale, puis Lexa recula légèrement son visage et ouvrit enfin les yeux pour se plonger dans ceux face à elle._

_Les magnifiques prunelles de Clarke s’étaient assombries de désir, ses joues avaient pris une légèrement teinte rosée et ses lèvres étaient gonflées. Lexa se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure face à la magnifique vision qui s’offrait à elle avant de laisser échapper un léger rire. ~~~~_

_\- Quoi? demanda Clarke en la fixant d’un regard interrogateur._

_Lexa esquissa un sourire avant de glisser sa main dans celle de Clarke et d’entremêler leurs doigts ensemble._

_\- J’étais juste en train de me dire que toutes les fois où on s’est retrouvées ici, on aurait pu faire exactement ça… déclara-t-elle._

_Clarke rigola à son tour avant d’acquiescer frénétiquement._

_\- Une véritable perte de temps, confirma-t-elle en souriant._

_Cependant, Lexa la vit perdre rapidement son sourire pour se vêtir d’une expression songeuse._

_\- Quand est-ce que tu t’es rendu compte que c’était plus que de l’amitié? demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix._

_La question prit Lexa légèrement au dépourvu et la mit quelque peu mal à l’aise._

_Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de parler ouvertement de ses sentiments. Au contraire, elle avait toujours appris à les camoufler du mieux qu’elle pouvait. Donc, en discuter était encore une notion qu’elle n’arrivait pas à complètement intégrer, même si elle venait de faire une déclaration d’amour épique quelques minutes plus tôt._

_Mais, elle devait se forcer. Parce qu’il s’agissait de Clarke. Parce qu’elle voulait tout lui offrir, tout lui donner._

_S’incluant elle-même._

_-_ _Je pense qu’inconsciemment, je l’ai toujours su, dit-elle doucement en baissant les yeux vers leurs doigts liés. Mais j’ai commencé à réellement m’en rendre compte quand tu as emménagé…_

_Clarke esquissa un léger sourire avant d’acquiescer doucement._

_\- Okay…_

_\- Toi? demanda Lexa._

_\- Thanksgiving, répondit Clarke._ _Ça a vraiment eu l’effet d’un électrochoc…_

_Lexa la fixa longuement, le cœur battant toujours aussi fort. Elle réalisait que Clarke et elle avaient commencé à se rendre compte de leurs sentiments l’une pour l’autre à peu près au même moment. Elles auraient pu être ensemble depuis des mois. Elles auraient pu éviter tellement de quiproquos, tellement de disputes, si elles avaient pris la peine de se dire les choses depuis le début…_

_\- Et quand est-ce que tu as su que tu – hum – tu… hésita Lexa, une gêne évidente dans ses mots._

_\- Que je t’aimais? termina Clarke pour elle, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres._

_Lexa se contenta de répondre par un acquiescement._

_\- Le soir du Gala chez mes parents, dit-elle._

_Un silence suivit ses mots, pendant lequel Lexa se remémora cette fameuse soirée. Le regard légèrement perdu, elle esquissa un petit sourire en coin._

_\- C’était un sacré baiser, dit-elle d’un ton mutin en faisant référence au moment où Clarke l’avait embrassée dans le bureau de son père. Je n’ai jamais autant apprécié la tradition du gui que ce soir-là…_

_Clarke lui mit une petite tape sur l’épaule._

_\- Ne te moque pas! s’indigna-t-elle. J’avais vraiment envie de t’embrasser et je n’avais pas trouvé mieux comme excuse…_

_\- Elle était parfaite cette excuse, assura Lexa dans un rire. Même si sur le moment, elle m’a un peu fait paniquer…_

_\- Un peu? répéta Clarke dans un reniflement dédaigneux. Tu as passé les deux semaines qui ont suivi à m’éviter comme la peste…_

_\- Oui, jusqu’à ce que tu m’obliges à aller à la patinoire avec toi pour me ridiculiser…_

_Lexa reçut un nouveau coup, un peu plus fort et sur la poitrine cette fois-ci. Un nouveau rire sonore s’échappa de sa bouche, l’amenant à s’appuyer contre le mur derrière elle. Elle posa l’arrière de sa tête dessus et se tourna de sorte à pouvoir regarder Clarke. Cette dernière avait adopté la même position qu’elle et fixait la mer face à elles en continuant de rigoler._

_Elle était magnifique._ _À couper le souffle. Et Lexa ne savait vraiment pas ce qu’elle avait pu faire de bien dans sa vie pour avoir la chance d’avoir cette fille superbe qui l’aimait._

_\- C’est ce soir-là où moi je m’en suis rendu compte, déclara-t-elle tout doucement._

_Le rire de Clarke s’évanouit. Lexa la regarda tourner la tête vers elle et se retrouva plongée dans son regard._

_\- C’était la première fois que je passais toute une nuit avec quelqu’un, poursuivit-elle. Et surtout que je la passais dans ma chambre. Dans mon lit…_

_Lexa regretta immédiatement ses paroles car elle sentit l’atmosphère changer brutalement. Et elle savait pourquoi…_

_Cette nuit avait été la plus belle de sa vie. Elle avait été magique._

_Mais elle avait aussi été les prémices de leur descente aux enfers. Et d’après le regard que Clarke était en train d’arborer, elle pensait exactement à la même chose._

_\- J’avais vraiment un conseil important ce matin-là, Clarke... Je ne serais jamais partie sinon…_

_\- Je sais, assura Clarke avec un hochement de tête._

_\- J’aurais dû te réveiller…_

_C’était une chose que Lexa n’avait cessé de se répéter depuis qu’elle avait appris que c’était ce qui avait fait croire à Clarke qu’elle voulait se défiler._

_\- Et moi je n’aurais pas dû sauter hâtivement aux conclusions, rétorqua Clarke avec un mince sourire triste. Et je m’en rends compte maintenant… Mais sur le coup, tout me montrait que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose…_

_\- Clarke… commença Lexa._

_Clarke secoua la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu’elle n’avait pas terminé._

_Elle avait besoin que Lexa comprenne. Elle avait besoin qu’elle voit les choses de son point de vue et qu’elle réalise pourquoi elle avait agi de cette façon._

_\- Je me suis réveillée et tu n’étais plus là, lui dit-elle. Et quelques heures après, Raven nous explique à Octavia et moi que tu as quelqu’un d’autre dans ta vie, pendant que tu étais en train de parler avec une autre fille. Et tu n’es pas rentrée de la nuit ce soir-là… Je sais que ce n’était que des malentendus, s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter lorsqu’elle vit Lexa ouvrir sa bouche pour parler, mais sur le moment je pensais réellement que tu t’en fichais…_

_Un silence suivit ses mots pendant lequel Lexa sembla les intégrer. Clarke se mordit nerveusement la lèvre en l’observant attentivement._

_Elle avait l’impression d’avoir gâché leur moment et aurait tout donné pour revenir quelques minutes plus tôt, au moment où elles étaient en train de s’embrasser sans le moindre intérêt pour le reste du monde._

_Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour lui demander d’oublier, pour lui dire que ce n’avait plus d’importance maintenant, mais Lexa prit la parole avant elle._

_\- J’ai dormi chez Anya ce soir-là, avoua-t-elle doucement._

_La tête posée contre la paroi de la cabane, elle prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux avant de poursuivre._

_\- Je venais de te voir embrasser Finn et j’étais – j’étais mal… Et – et j’avais peur de rentrer et de te trouver avec lui… Donc je suis partie chez ma cousine…_

_Clarke se figea brusquement, une culpabilité intense lui dévorant la poitrine._

_\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. Je n’aurais jamais dû…_

_\- On n’était pas ensemble et tu pensais que j’étais avec quelqu’un d’autre, lui répondit Lexa en secouant la tête. Tu n’as rien fait de mal…_

_Et pourtant, Clarke avait vraiment l’impression que si. Surtout lorsqu’elle voyait l’air morne sur le visage de Lexa et son regard fuyant._

_Elle détestait ça. La voir triste. La voir essayer de cacher ce qu’elle ressentait._

_Elle ne voulait plus jamais expérimenter cet aspect-là chez Lexa. Elle voulait qu’elle lui parle, qu’elle lui fasse confiance._

_Et surtout, surtout, elle ne voulait plus jamais la voir souffrir à cause d’elle…_

_Sans réellement réfléchir à ce qu’elle faisait, Clarke se décala du mur et bascula une jambe par-dessus les genoux de Lexa jusqu’à se retrouver à califourchon sur elle. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers elle, surprise._

_\- Clarke… commença-t-elle._

_Mais Clarke ne lui laissa pas la possibilité d’ajouter quoi que ce soit d’autre et l’embrassa fougueusement._

_Elle glissa ses mains le long de sa nuque et les remonta jusqu’à sa mâchoire qu’elle prit en éventail, tout en continuant de l’embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, amenant ainsi Lexa à gémir contre ses lèvres._

_C’était le genre de baiser qu’elle savait qui s’ancrerait en elle pour l’éternité._

_Le genre de baiser capable de lui faire oublier son propre nom._

_Intense, passionnel et plein d’amour._

_Lexa fit remonter ses mains le long des jambes de Clarke dans une caresse tortueuse puis lui agrippa la taille et la rapprocha un peu plus d’elle. Elle n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de glisser ses mains sous son haut pour sentir enfin sa peau exquise qui lui manquait terriblement. Elle voulait la sentir contre elle, sans aucune barrière ne les séparant._

_Mais elle ne le fit pas. Parce qu’elles venaient tout juste de s’avouer leurs sentiments et elle ne voulait surtout pas que son geste soit mal interprété._

_Mais c’était un fait, Lexa voulait sentir Clarke contre elle. Elle voulait la tenir et l’embrasser jusqu’à rassasier cette envie, ce désir, cet amour, qu’elle ressentait._

_Sauf qu’elle savait que quoi qu’elle fasse, elle n’arriverait jamais à les assouvir._

_Ce ne serait jamais suffisant. Elle la voudrait toujours autant. Elle serait toujours autant dépendante à elle. Toujours accro._

_À ses lèvres, à son corps._

_À son rire, sa voix, son sourire…_

_Elle était condamnée à vivre avec cet amour ardent qui la consumait et la consumerait quoi qu’elle fasse…_

_Et elle en demanderait et en redemanderait toujours plus à chaque fois…_

_À bout de souffle, Clarke finit par mettre fin à leur baiser torride. Elle prit une inspiration saccadée et redressa légèrement la tête pour pouvoir se plonger dans le regard de Lexa._

_\- Ce qu’on a là… dit-elle doucement. Je n’ai jamais ressenti ça avant… Avec personne… Je – je n’ai jamais rien ressenti d’aussi fort que ce que je ressens pour toi, Lex... Et s’il a fallu qu’on passe par tous ces mauvais moments pour arriver là où on est maintenant, je ne regrette rien du tout…_

_Sa voix était pleine d’émotion et ses mains légèrement tremblantes, ce qui montra à Lexa que le baiser était loin de l’avoir laissée indifférente elle aussi._

_\- Moi non plus, répondit-elle dans un souffle._

_Elle attrapa les deux mains qui lui caressaient affectueusement le visage, entremêla leurs doigts ensemble et les positionna entre leurs deux corps avant de se redresser légèrement pour capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres devant elle._

_Et pendant de longues secondes, elles ne firent que ça. S’embrasser tendrement, amoureusement, en occultant le reste du monde._

_Jusqu’à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone de Clarke ne résonne et qu’elles se retrouvent obligées de sortir de leur bulle._

_Clarke manœuvra de sorte à attraper son portable sans avoir à quitter les genoux de Lexa. Elle garda donc un bras autour de la nuque de cette dernière et le sortit à l’aide de son autre main de la poche arrière de son jean._

_\- C’est Anya, informa-t-elle en regardant l’écran avec un froncement de sourcils._

_\- Je l’ai appelé de l’aéroport, expliqua Lexa. Je lui ai dit de me contacter sur ton téléphone si elle avait besoin de me joindre vu que le mien est toujours éteint…_

_Clarke acquiesça avant de baisser les yeux vers l’écran du téléphone et de lire le message qu’elle venait de recevoir._

_\- Elle me demande de te dire qu’elle a bien réussi à convaincre Titus de la laisser venir te récupérer à l’aéroport mais qu’il faut absolument que tu sois là-bas pour votre diner avec Dante Wallace ce soir si tu veux faire croire à tout le monde que tu as pris le bon vol…_

_Lexa hocha la tête à son tour avant de baisser les yeux vers la montre à son poignet._

_\- Il va falloir que j’y aille si je ne veux pas louper le prochain avion pour New-York…_

_Clarke poussa un profond soupir à l’entente des mots. Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche puis porta ses deux mains sur le visage de Lexa._

_\- Bien sûr, c’est dès qu’on se retrouve enfin qu’il faut que tu partes, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement les joues._

_\- Crois-moi, si je pouvais, je resterais avec toi… répondit Lexa en glissant ses mains le long des jambes qui se trouvaient toujours de part et d’autre d’elle. Mais il faut vraiment que je rentre si je ne veux pas avoir d’ennuis avec mon père…_

_\- Je sais, assura Clarke. Je sais…_

_Elle l’embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de poser son front contre le sien et de fermer les yeux._

_\- Et si je pouvais, je viendrais avec toi…_

_\- Je sais, répondit Lexa à son tour. Mais tu dois rester avec ton père…_

_Clarke acquiesça doucement contre son front avant de se redresser un petit peu et d’y poser un léger baiser. Elle descendit ensuite lentement jusqu’à son nez puis ses joues et sa mâchoire où elle laissa trainer un peu plus longtemps ses lèvres._

_Lexa poussa un soupir de bien-être et ferma les yeux, savourant pleinement les baisers._

_La façon que Clarke avait de l’embrasser était unique. Pleine de révérence, de délicatesse et d’amour._

_\- Ce n’est qu’une question de deux semaines, souffla Clarke contre sa peau. Et après on se retrouvera et on pourra enfin se donner notre chance…_

_Un sentiment de sérénité absolue gagna Lexa qui esquissa un léger sourire paresseux._

_\- Mmm oui et on pourra enfin avoir un véritable premier rendez-vous galant, déclara-t-elle._

_Elle sentit Clarke se figer légèrement avant de reculer son visage du sien. Lexa la vit hausser un sourcil et se vêtir d’une expression mutine._

_\- Wow Lexa Woods qui me propose un rencard, je n’aurais jamais pensé ça possible un jour! fit-elle mine de dire d’un ton stupéfié._

_Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire amusé qu’elle perdit rapidement lorsqu’elle fixa Clarke d’un regard empli d’affection._

_\- Moi non plus, répondit-elle sérieusement. Mais je veux vraiment faire les choses bien…_

_Et comme à chaque fois que Lexa lui faisait ce genre de déclarations pleine de sincérité, Clarke se retrouva sans voix. Elle captura donc une nouvelle fois ses lèvres entre les siennes et espéra que là où ses mots échouaient à communiquer, ses baisers montraient clairement à quel point elle pouvait tenir à elle, à quel point elle pouvait l’aimer…_

_\- Il faut vraiment que je parte… souffla Lexa en rompant doucement leur baiser._

_Clarke acquiesça contre elle mais ne fit aucun geste pour se lever. Et Lexa n’avait aucune envie qu’elle le fasse…_

_\- Décidemment, on pourra vraiment dire que cet endroit est le nôtre, dit-elle en regardant autour d’elles._

_Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke qui lança également un regard circulaire à la petite cabane dans laquelle elle se trouvait._

_\- Oui, notre cabane…_

_Son regard se posa sur la balustrade en bois derrière elle et une idée lui vint à l’esprit._

_\- Tu as ton couteau papillon sur toi? demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Lexa._

_Cette dernière feignit l’incompréhension et fronça des sourcils._

_\- Couteau? répéta-t-elle. Quel couteau?_

_Clarke esquissa un grand sourire, ne gobant pas une seule seconde son mensonge évident._

_\- Celui qu’Anya t’a offert pour tes 21 ans et que tu trimballes avec toi partout depuis…_

_Elle ponctua la fin de sa phrase avec un sourcil levé, défiant du regard Lexa de lui dire le contraire. Cette dernière la fixa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir montrant qu’elle abdiquait. Elle glissa ensuite une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit le couteau en question sans rien dire._

_Il était en argent massif et d’un esthétisme magnifique. Et c’était sûrement l’un des objets auxquels elle tenait le plus…_

_Clarke laissa échapper un rire mélodieux et secoua la tête d’un geste exaspérée._

_\- Tu es incorrigible, dit-elle affectueusement en attrapant le couteau tendu._

_Elle posa un dernier baiser sur sa joue puis se redressa ensuite en position debout, quittant ainsi le confort des genoux de Lexa qui fit une moue boudeuse lorsqu’elle perdit la chaleur de son corps._

_Lexa la regarda ouvrir le couteau avant de s’éloigner jusqu’à la balustrade de la cabane qui faisait face à l’océan devant laquelle elle se positionna en lui tournant le dos._

_\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais? questionna-t-elle lorsqu’elle entendit des bruits de grattement contre le bois._

_Elle ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de Clarke qui se pencha un peu plus sur la rambarde, complètement concentrée par ce qu’elle était en train de faire._

_Curieuse, Lexa se redressa sur ses jambes et s’avança jusqu’à se poster juste derrière elle._

_\- Et voilà! déclara Clarke en se redressant légèrement._

_Lexa posa ses mains sur sa taille et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir de quoi elle lui parlait. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu’elle vit les lettres C + L joliment gravées sur la surface lisse de la balustrade._

_\- De cette façon, on pourra vraiment dire que cette cabane est la nôtre, expliqua Clarke d’un ton excité en se laissant aller contre le corps derrière elle._

_Lexa se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de cacher son sourire mais échoua lamentablement._

_\- Un jour avec moi et tu te lances déjà dans de grands gestes romantiques, taquina-t-elle à l’oreille de Clarke._

_Cette dernière perdit son expression excitée et lui mit un petit coup de coude dans le ventre._

_\- Pas du tout… nia-t-elle._

_\- Tu es sûre? demanda Lexa de son ton toujours facétieux. Parce que j’ai presque l’impression de sentir l’odeur de la guimauve tellement c’est romantique…_

_Elle reçut un nouveau coup de coude, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci, et elle ne put s’empêcher de rigoler._

_\- Tu vas te taire oui? la réprimanda Clarke en fixant la gravure. C’est parfait…_

_Lexa esquissa un nouveau sourire avant d’entourer sa taille de ses bras et de l’attirer un peu plus contre elle. Elle posa ensuite un baiser sur sa joue et fit enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux._

_- **Tu** es parfaite, corrigea-t-elle à son oreille._

_\- Et c’est moi l’adepte de la guimauve, se moqua Clarke._

_Mais un énorme sourire heureux était présent sur son visage, montrant clairement qu’elle était loin de s’en plaindre._

_Elle était dans les bras de Lexa et elle n’avait besoin de rien de plus en cet instant précis pour se sentir complètement comblée. Même si elle savait parfaitement que ce n’était qu’une question de quelques minutes avant qu’elle ne perde cette sensation…_

_Parce Lexa devait partir. Elle devait rentrer à New-York et elle ne la reverrait pas avant des jours._

_\- Deux semaines… murmura Lexa contre sa joue, comme si elle avait compris ce à quoi elle pensait._

_Clarke ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration et laissa le poids de sa tête se poser un peu plus contre celle de Lexa._

_\- Deux semaines… souffla-t-elle à son tour._

_Et après, elles se retrouveraient…_

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

**C ∞ L**

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

_∞ 2 semaines plus tard ∞_

 

Se sentant de plus en plus agitée, Lexa ne cessa de lancer des regards autour d’elle.

Elle était en plein milieu de l’allée des arrivées de l’aéroport JFK et attendait impatiemment en tapotant du pied.

Elle était nerveuse. Parce qu’elle s’apprêtait à revoir Clarke. Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle l’avait laissée à Malibu deux semaines plus tôt.

Elle était nerveuse. Et heureuse. Et complètement extatique à la fois.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle porta une main sur le col de sa chemise qu’elle réarrangea – chose inutile vu qu’il était déjà impeccable – puis baissa les yeux vers la fleur qu’elle tenait dans l’autre main.

Une rose rouge. Qu’elle avait acheté sur la route de l’aéroport. Parce qu’elle avait pensé qu’il s’agissait d’une bonne idée, une belle manière d’accueillir la femme qu’elle aimait et qu’elle n’avait pas vue depuis treize jours. Mais maintenant elle n’était plus si sûre…

Est-ce qu’on offrait encore des fleurs aujourd’hui? Clarke trouverait-elle ça ringard?

Peut-être aurait-elle dû acheter un véritable bouquet et non pas qu’une simple rose?

Lexa ne savait pas trop… Elle savait juste que Clarke adorait les roses. Et les lys.

Peut-être qu’elle aurait dû prendre des lys? Peut-être –

Elle fut brutalement interrompue dans ses questionnements par des bras qui s’agrippèrent à sa nuque par-derrière et un poids qui vint se hisser sur son dos. D’un geste identique à celui qu’elle avait eu ce fameux jour à la fac où elle avait été surprise de la même manière, elle fit un pas en avant pour ne pas perdre son équilibre et retint les jambes qui lui entouraient la taille.

\- Salut toi, chuchota une voix à son oreille.

Et juste comme ça, elle oublia son état de nerf. Elle oublia son stress alors qu’un énorme sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres lorsqu’elle se retrouva enveloppée par la chaleur et le parfum si familier qu’elle adorait tant. 

\- Tu te rends compte qu’on approche bientôt de la trentaine et qu’à un moment ou un autre tu devras arrêter de me dire bonjour de cette façon? questionna Lexa, amusée.

\- Nope, répondit Clarke dont le sourire s’entendait, je n’arrêterai jamais…

\- Même quand j’aurais 70 ans et de l’arthrose?

\- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu nous vois encore ensemble à 70 ans?

Lexa grimaça à l’entente de la question, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle savait que Clarke la taquinait mais elle savait aussi que ce n’était pas une chose à dire à la personne à qui on venait de dire qu’on l’aimait.

Elle ne lui répondit donc pas et laissa volontairement passer quelques secondes avant de changer complètement de sujet.

\- Tu peux descendre maintenant? demanda-t-elle. J’aimerai bien pouvoir te voir…

\- Là aussi, c’est ta façon de me dire que je t’ai manqué? taquina un peu plus Clarke.

Mais elle s’exécuta tout de même et quitta le dos de Lexa pour retomber sur ses pieds. Cette dernière se tourna immédiatement vers elle et sentit son souffle se couper.

Les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, les joues rosies et le souffle quelque peu haletant, Clarke arborait un magnifique sourire qui avait le don de faire accélérer follement son rythme cardiaque.

Elle était merveilleuse et Lexa était sûre qu’elle n’avait jamais vu une personne aussi belle qu’elle.

\- Oui Clarke, répondit-elle lentement, tu m’as manqué…

Clarke perdit son sourire taquin à l’entente des paroles et fit un pas vers elle.

\- Toi aussi… Je n’ai pas arrêté de penser à toi…

Même si elles avaient parlé tous les jours pendant les quinze derniers jours, Lexa lui avait terriblement manqué.

Ses yeux, son sourire, la douceur de ses baisers, la sécurité de ses étreintes.

Tout chez elle l’avait laissé en manque…

 

Un silence suivit ses mots pendant lequel elles se fixèrent de longues secondes, complètement captivées l’une par l’autre.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle vit le regard de Clarke descendre vers ses mains, et donc vers la rose qu’elle continuait de tenir fermement, que Lexa reprit un peu ses esprits. Elle se racla légèrement la gorge avant de la lui tendre sans rien dire.

\- C’est pour moi? questionna bêtement Clarke.

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire avant de secouer la tête, exaspérée.

\- Non c’est pour la mamie derrière toi, répondit-elle sarcastiquement en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la personne en question se trouvant à quelques mètres de Clarke.

Cette dernière se tourna rapidement pour voir une vieille femme s’avancer en direction de la sortie puis reporta son attention vers Lexa et lui mit un coup sur l’épaule, ce qui ne fit qu’accentuer son rire.

\- Bien sûr que c’est pour toi, lui dit Lexa plus sérieusement en continuant de tendre la fleur devant elle.

Clarke finit par l’attraper précautionneusement. Elle porta la rose à son nez, la huma puis reporta son attention sur Lexa, un immense sourire heureux sur le visage.

\- Elle est très jolie…

\- C’est normal, je l’ai choisie en pensant à toi, répondit Lexa avec un sourire légèrement séducteur.

Clarke laissa échapper un rire.

\- Okay Casanova, se moqua-t-elle avant de faire un nouveau pas vers elle et d’enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque. Comment est-ce que je pourrais te remercier?

Les mains de Lexa trouvèrent naturellement sa taille, ce qui l’amena à coller un peu plus leurs corps l’un à l’autre, et elle fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Mmmh j’ai peut-être une petite idée, prononça-t-elle doucement en passant son regard des yeux de Clarke à ses lèvres.

Clarke esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de rapprocher son visage de celui de Lexa. Leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent et, d’un geste plein d’anticipation, elle s’appuya sur la pointe des pieds pour enfin les capt –

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, qui voilà! lança une voix derrière elle, les amenant à se séparer brusquement.

Clarke ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir agacé tandis que Lexa se reculait un peu plus pour faire face à Raven et Octavia qui venaient d’arriver.

Elle avait tellement été concentrée sur Clarke qu’elle avait complètement oublié que ses deux autres meilleures amies rentraient également.

\- Bonjour vous deux, salua Lexa avec un léger sourire crispé.

Même si elle savait que Raven et Octavia étaient parfaitement au courant du statut de sa relation avec Clarke – bon sang elles les avaient même vues s’embrasser! – elle ressentait toujours une certaine gêne à leur égard.

Et Octavia et Raven en avaient pleinement conscience et n’hésitaient pas à s’en amuser…

\- Salut Lexa, répondit Octavia avec un grand sourire mutin.

Elle échangea un regard avec Raven puis elles reportèrent toutes les deux leur attention sur leurs deux meilleures amies.

\- Clarke, c’est bien une rose que je vois dans ta main? fit mine de demander Raven.

\- Mais oui! renchérit Octavia. Tu ne l’avais pas il y a quelques minutes!

\- C’est sûrement un passant qui lui a donné, supposa Raven à l’adresse de O.

\- Oui sûrement, répondit cette dernière d’un ton faussement sérieux. C’est toujours plus probable que Lexa…

La nommée évita Clarke du regard et glissa une main mal à l’aise sur sa nuque, de plus en plus gênée.

\- Vous avez fini? leur demanda-t-elle, agacée.

Mais Octavia et Raven l’ignorèrent complètement.

\- Oui c’est impossible que ce soit Lexa, poursuivit Raven. Elle a toujours dit qu’elle préférait mourir plutôt que se transformer en une de ces personnes qui devenaient niaises et romantiques dès lors qu’elles étaient amoureuses…

Octavia éclata de rire et tapa dans la main de Raven tandis que le teint de Lexa virait de plus en plus au rouge écarlate.

\- Excellent Ray!

Clarke esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant la gêne évidente de Lexa qu’elle trouva super adorable. Elle, elle se fichait complètement des taquineries de ses amies, elle les subissait depuis près de deux semaines maintenant. Mais il fallait croire que ce n’était pas le cas de l’autre principale concernée. Et, même si Clarke adorait voir Lexa, la personne la plus confiante et sûre d’elle qu’elle connaissait, perdre ses moyens à cause d’elle, elle décida d’intervenir pour mettre fin à son supplice.

\- Et si on s’avançait pour aller récupérer nos bagages? proposa-t-elle. On bloque un peu le chemin là…

\- Bonne idée, répondit Lexa avec un soupir soulagé.

Mais elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Elle l’attrapa et grimaça en regardant l’écran.

\- Et merde, jura-t-elle avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers les trois autres. Il faut que je retourne à la compagnie, informa-t-elle.

\- Rien de grave? questionna Clarke, tout de suite inquiète.

\- Non juste un rendez-vous que j’ai complètement oublié, répondit Lexa en secouant la tête. 

Elle leva enfin les yeux dans sa direction et lui adressa un petit sourire. De nouveau, leurs regards se plongèrent l’un dans l’autre et elles se retrouvèrent dans l’incapacité de le détourner.

Enfin, jusqu’à ce qu’Octavia se racle exagérément la gorge, leur remémorant ainsi leur présence à Raven et elle.

Lexa sortit de sa torpeur et se rappela qu’elle devait vraiment se dépêcher de retourner à Woods & Co.

\- Il y a une voiture qui vous attend dehors, les informa-t-elle en faisant quelques pas à reculons, elle vous amènera où vous voulez… Moi il faut vraiment que j’y aille…

\- Cool! répondit Octavia. Merci!

\- Et n’oublie pas qu’on mange ensemble ce soir, lui rappela Raven.

Lexa acquiesça en se souvenant parfaitement qu’elles avaient prévu de diner toutes ensemble dans un de leurs restaurants habituels. Elle fit quelques pas de plus en arrière mais s’arrêta brusquement pour revenir sur ses pas. Raven et Octavia la regardèrent curieusement mais elle les ignora et se rapprocha de nouveau de Clarke. Puis, après une fraction de seconde d’hésitation, elle se pencha vers elle et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- À tout à l’heure, murmura-t-elle.

Un sourire idiot se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke qui tourna la tête de sorte à pouvoir se plonger une fois de plus dans son magnifique regard.

\- À tout à l’heure…

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire avant de se redresser et de s’éclaircir la gorge. Elle tenta un regard vers les deux autres qui la lorgnaient de sourires goguenards, leur lança un « à ce soir » et se dépêcha de s’éloigner vers la sortie de l’aéroport.

Clarke la suivit du regard en poussant un soupir de bien-être jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse complètement de son champ de vision.

\- Bon ça suffit les yeux en cœur! se moqua Octavia.

Clarke perdit immédiatement son expression rêveuse. Elle tourna la tête vers ses deux amies et les darda d’un regard noir.

\- Vous ne m’aviez pas dit que vous ne taquineriez pas Lexa?! réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Oui et bien on a menti, répondit Raven avec un haussement d’épaules. ~~~~

\- On n’allait pas la laisser s’en sortir aussi facilement, ajouta Octavia avec un petit sourire machiavélique. Pas après qu’elle nous ait rabâché pendant des années qu’elle nous trouvait pathétiques à chaque fois qu’on était en couple…

Raven éclata de rire, tout en secouant la tête.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’elle t’ait apporté une fleur, dit-elle en pointant du doigt la rose que Clarke continuait de tenir précautionneusement. C’est gnian-gnian à souhait!

\- N’importe quoi! s’agaça tout de suite Clarke.

Elle baissa les yeux vers la jolie rose et sentit une multitude de papillons se déployer au creux de son estomac.

\- C’est super mignon et attentionné…

Surtout venant de Lexa. C’était juste… complètement inattendu.

Et elle adorait ça.

Elle adorait que Lexa arrive à la surprendre de la meilleure manière possible.

Elle adorait ce qu’elle arrivait à causer en elle. Cette adrénaline. Cette excitation. Ce bonheur.

\- Il faut croire que notre Lexa sait s’y prendre pour réussir à t’émoustiller avec pas grand-chose, railla Raven dans un nouveau rire.

Clarke se contenta de lui adresser un nouveau regard assassin avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers les bagages sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux vers la rose de Lexa et réalisa qu’attendre jusqu’au soir avant de la voir allait s’avérer être très difficile…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Il s’agissait du dernier jour de travail de Lexa à _Woods & Co_ pour les vacances de printemps. Son dernier jour avant la reprise des cours.

La prochaine fois qu’elle reviendrait ici pour bosser, ce serait après l’obtention de son diplôme et en tant que Chef des Opérations à temps plein. Et elle ne savait pas si cette pensée l’excitait ou l’effrayait le plus.

Ce qu’elle savait c’était qu’elle devait terminer absolument le rapport qu’elle était en train de taper sur son ordinateur avant de pouvoir quitter son bureau, rentrer chez elle et se préparer pour le diner qu’elle devait avoir avec ses meilleures amies.

Avec Clarke.

Lexa arrêta de taper sur son clavier lorsqu’elle commença à penser à la blonde. Une chaleur gagna sa poitrine et elle esquissa un sourire avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et de pousser un soupir heureux.

Après deux semaines d’agonie, elle avait enfin retrouvé Clarke. Elle l’avait retrouvée et l’avait prise dans ses bras. Elle avait enfin pu la sentir contre elle et la voir sourire et parler et rigoler.

La seule chose qui lui avait manqué c’était de l’embrasser. De sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et elle avait été à deux doigts d’obtenir ce qu’elle voulait mais leurs satanées meilleures amies avaient tout gâché.

Lexa poussa un nouveau soupir avant de retirer les lunettes qui étaient perchées sur son nez, de les poser sur son bureau et de se masser les tempes. De toute façon, ce n’était plus important. Clarke était revenue et elles allaient pouvoir enfin être ensemble.

Elles allaient enfin pouvoir s’embrasser autant qu’elles le voulaient et faire tout ce qu’un couple pouvait faire.

La première des choses étant qu’elles aient un premier vrai rendez-vous. Elle y tenait.

Elle voulait montrer à Clarke qu’elle était prête à tout faire dans les règles. Elle voulait lui montrer qu’elle était véritablement investie et sérieuse…

Un bruit de coup contre la porte la sortit de ses pensées. Elle s’empressa de remettre ses lunettes et se rehaussa sur son siège avant de lancer un «entrez!».

La porte s’ouvrit et elle vit pénétrer à l’intérieur de la pièce l’objet même de ses pensées.

\- Clarke? prononça-t-elle en se redressant immédiatement de son fauteuil.

La nommée esquissa un sourire tout en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle resta quelques secondes appuyée dessus avant de s’avancer lentement.

\- On t’a déjà dit à quel point tu étais sexy quand tu portais tes lunettes? questionna-t-elle d’un ton légèrement suave.

Mais Lexa ne releva pas vraiment ses paroles, occupée à être inquiète par sa présence. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa montre et vit qu’elle n’était pas en retard pour le diner et le fait qu’elle pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois où Clarke était venue à son bureau au cours des dernières années ne faisait qu’accroitre son inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien? demanda-t-elle d’un ton soucieux.

Ce qui ne fit qu’accentuer le sourire de Clarke qui continua de s’avancer jusqu’à elle.

\- Tout va bien, rassura-t-elle. Je voulais juste te voir un peu seule avant de retrouver les autres…

Lexa se détendit immédiatement, soulagée.

\- Je te manque déjà Griffin? taquina-t-elle en la regardant s’approcher de plus en plus d’elle.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce qui attira immédiatement son regard sur sa bouche.

\- Disons que nos retrouvailles de tout à l’heure ne m’ont pas pleinement satisfaite… répondit-elle.

\- Ah oui? prononça Lexa en feignant l’ignorance. Qu’est-ce qui t’a manqué?

Clarke se posta juste devant elle et encercla sa nuque avec ses bras.

\- Ça, souffla-t-elle avant de l’attirer vers elle.

Ses lèvres capturèrent tortueusement celles de Lexa qui sentit toute la tension de son corps la quitter immédiatement. Elle ferma les yeux et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke de sorte à approfondir leur baiser. Cette dernière ramena lentement ses mains dans ses cheveux et changea l’angle du baiser, amenant leurs nez à s’entrechoquer légèrement. Elle diminua ensuite peu à peu la cadence jusqu’à rompre leur étreinte.

\- J’ai attendu ça depuis ce matin, souffla Lexa en posant son front contre le sien.

\- J’ai attendu ça depuis deux semaines, rétorqua Clarke.

La respiration légèrement haletante, elle caressa la nuque de Lexa de ses deux mains puis les fit remonter jusqu’à sa mâchoire qu’elle prit en éventail pour l’embrasser de nouveau.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que je puisse faire ça…

\- Faire quoi? demanda Lexa, l’esprit quelque peu embrumé.

\- T’embrasser… lui répondit Clarke avec un sourire.

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Tu peux le faire autant que tu veux…

\- J’aime cette idée, murmura Clarke en effleurant ses lèvres tortueusement.

Le geste plein de sensualité provoqua une décharge électrique dans le bas ventre de Lexa qui n’avait plus conscience que d’une seule et unique chose: Clarke. Mais, au moment où cette dernière esquissa un geste pour l’embrasser une nouvelle fois, elle se recula pour l’éviter.

Clarke mit une fraction à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Elle rouvrit les yeux et s’éloigna à son tour pour lui adresser un regard confus.

\- Désolée, s’excusa Lexa en souriant. C’est juste qu’il faut absolument que je te demande quelque chose avant de me retrouver complètement distraite…

\- Oh... prononça Clarke, se faisant tout de suite plus consciencieuse. Bien sûr…

Elle fit un pas en arrière, rompant ainsi leur étreinte, et regarda curieusement Lexa.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? demanda-t-elle.

Le sourire de Lexa se transforma rapidement en une grimace crispée, une nervosité nouvelle la gagnant.

\- Je – hum – enfin quand on était à Malibu… Avant que je parte, je t’ai dit quelque chose et je… ‘fin je voulais savoir si… tu voulais toujours… hum…

Bon sang, qu’est-ce qui lui arrivait? Elle était la Chef des Opérations d’une des plus grandes entreprises du Monde! Elle avait pris la parole devant des centaines de personnes, elle avait mené des négociations avec les hommes les plus influents du pays! Et là, elle se trouvait à bégayer comme une enfant de 5 ans. Ce qui était complètement stupide.

Parce que c’était Clarke. Seulement Clarke. Elle n’avait pas de quoi s’inquiéter.

Mais c’était sûrement parce qu’il s’agissait justement de Clarke qu’elle était nerveuse.

\- Lexa? prononça Clarke qui se sentait de plus en plus concernée face à ses paroles incompréhensibles.

_Et puis merde_ , se dit Lexa avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et demander d’un ton plein de conviction:

\- Tu sortirais avec moi?

Clarke la fixa quelques secondes de son regard toujours confus avant d’esquisser un léger sourire amusé qu’elle tenta de cacher en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Sortir avec toi? répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui, confirma Lexa avec plusieurs hochements de tête.

\- Ce n’était pas déjà ce qu’on faisait? demanda Clarke d’un ton légèrement taquin.

Ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Lexa qui comprit qu’elle ne s’était peut-être pas exprimée de la meilleure manière.

\- Non –

\- Non, on ne sort pas ensemble? l’interrompit Clarke, de plus en plus amusée.

\- Si! s’empressa de répondre Lexa.

Elle glissa une main dans sa nuque d’un geste gêné avant de la laisser retomber le long de son corps.

\- Ce que je veux dire c’est: que dirais-tu d’avoir enfin ce premier rendez-vous dont on a parlé? demanda-t-elle dans un soupir excédé.

C’était définitif, elle n’était vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de choses…

Clarke se mordit l’intérieur de la joue mais finit quand même par laisser échapper le rire qu’elle tentait de camoufler depuis le début, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Lexa.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu’il y a de drôle, bougonna cette dernière en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Clarke secoua la tête avant de combler de nouveau la distance entre elles et de la forcer à les décroiser.

\- Tu es juste la personne la plus adorable que je connaisse, déclara-t-elle en encerclant sa taille.

\- Je ne suis pas adorable, répondit Lexa en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Elle glissa tout de même ses bras autour de Clarke qui acquiesça en souriant.

\- Tu appréhendais de me proposer un rendez-vous pour lequel j’ai déjà dit oui… Si ça ce n’est pas être adorable, je ne sais pas ce que c’est…

La moue de Lexa s’accentua un peu plus, rendant impossible à Clarke de résister. Elle attrapa sa lèvre délicatement entre ses dents avant de la relâcher et l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

Lexa oublia momentanément son embarras et savoura pleinement le baiser, sentant son cœur s’emballer à chaque seconde qui passait.

\- Ça veut dire que tu acceptes? demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Ce serait avec grand plaisir…

\- Demain?

Sa question amena Clarke à rompre leur baiser pour se reculer légèrement et lui adresser un regard surpris.

\- Demain? répéta-t-elle.

Lexa esquissa un sourire avant d’acquiescer frénétiquement.

\- Yep, confirma-t-elle. Je t’aurais bien dit ce soir mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que si on annule le diner avec les autres, on risque de se faire remonter les bretelles…

Clarke bascula sa tête en arrière dans un rire, ce qui fit agrandir le sourire de Lexa qui sentit une chaleur euphorique se créer dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu es si pressée que ça de sortir avec moi? la taquina Clarke en resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Lexa se concentra pendant quelques secondes sur la sensation de ses doigts dans son dos et poussa un profond soupir de bien-être.

\- Tu n’as pas idée…


	2. Chapter 2

\- Il était temps! s’exclama Lexa lorsqu’elle vit la porte d’entrée de son appartement s’ouvrir sur Raven.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel devant son attitude.

\- Tu m’as appelée il y a seulement dix minutes, fit-elle remarquer. J’ai fait aussi vite que j’ai pu!

Lexa marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de reprendre les cent pas qu’elle faisait dans son salon avant qu’elle n’arrive.

Raven la regarda de l’embrasure de la porte et esquissa un sourire amusé devant sa tenue. Elle était vêtue d’un jogging et un débardeur et ses cheveux étaient remontés dans un chignon négligé, ce qui montrait clairement qu’elle s’était mise à tourner en rond dès son réveil.

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire moqueur en continuant de l’observer et se décala enfin pour laisser rentrer la personne qui l’accompagnait. Les yeux de Lexa s’écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise lorsqu’elle vit de qui il s’agissait.

\- Anya?

\- Salut couz’, prononça cette dernière en levant le gobelet de café qu’elle avait dans ses mains en signe de salut.

Le regard de Lexa passa d’elle à Raven plusieurs fois, comme si elle avait du mal à en croire ses yeux.

\- Je venais de recevoir ton texto quand je l’ai croisée au Starbucks où j’étais, expliqua Raven lorsqu’elle remarqua son regard interrogateur. Je me suis dit qu’elle pourrait peut-être aider vu que tu ne m’as toujours pas dit ce qui t’arrivait...

Oui, elle avait juste reçu un message de la part de Lexa lui demandant de venir la voir aussi vite que possible.

Lexa, elle, se sentit quelque peu dubitative face à ces explications mais décida de ne pas creuser plus. Après tout, ce n’était vraiment pas le moment…

\- J’ai rencard avec Clarke ce soir, déclara-t-elle d’une voix frustrée. Voilà ce qui m’arrive…

Anya et Raven échangèrent un regard exaspéré avant de reporter leur attention sur elle.

\- Lexa… prononça Raven. Tu as dû nous le dire au moins une centaine de fois depuis hier…

\- Non vous ne comprenez pas, s’agita un peu plus Lexa. J’ai rendez-vous avec Clarke dans – elle baissa les yeux vers la montre à son poignet – huit heures et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire!

Tandis que Raven explosait de rire, Anya, elle, fixa le parquet bois massif qui se trouvait sous Lexa.

Elle adorait ce parquet. C’était la première chose qu’elle avait remarqué la première fois qu’elle était venue ici. Parce qu’en plus de son élégance, elle trouvait qu’il donnait un aspect convivial à l’endroit.

Et en cet instant précis, elle trouvait juste dommage qu’il risquait de se retrouver abimé par les allées et venues frénétiques de sa cousine.

\- Arrête de stresser! lança Raven en s’avançant vers le salon.

Anya la suivit silencieusement et s’installa à côté d’elle sur le canapé avant de reporter son attention sur sa cousine qui continuait de faire les cent pas.

Lexa était stressée, c’était un fait.

La veille, lorsqu’elle était rentrée du diner avec ses amies, elle planait toujours encore d’avoir enfin retrouvé Clarke. Elles avaient passé la soirée à flirter ensemble et se faire les yeux doux. Mais dès lors qu’elle était arrivée chez elle et qu’elle s’était allongée dans son lit avec un sourire béat, elle avait réalisé une chose dont elle n’avait pas vraiment pris conscience.

Elle avait un rendez-vous galant avec Clarke.

Elles avaient un rencard, le lendemain, et Lexa n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle pouvait organiser. Ce qui l’avait complètement fait paniquer…

Et maintenant, alors qu’elle était à plusieurs heures d’aller chercher Clarke, elle se retrouvait de plus en plus affolée. Parce qu’elle ne savait toujours pas où l’amener…

Donc elle avait fait appel à Raven parce qu’elle avait besoin de conseils. Mais, il semblait qu’elle, comme Anya, ne lui seraient pas d’une grande utilité!

\- Imaginez que je foire tout et que Clarke réalise que, finalement, elle ne veut plus être avec moi? questionna-t-elle.

\- Tu délires, lui répondit Raven.

Sa remarque amena Lexa à enfin s’immobiliser pour lui lancer un regard noir.

\- Tu n’en sais rien! s’exclama-t-elle. Après tout, je n’ai jamais vraiment eu de rencards! Il y a de grandes chances que je ne sache même pas ce que je fais!

\- Comment tu faisais jusqu’à maintenant? demanda Anya entre l’exaspération et l’amusement. Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu sors avec une fille que je sache…

\- C’est différent, répondit Lexa.

Complètement différent. Elle n’avait jamais ressenti, ne serait-ce qu’une infime part, de ce qu’elle ressentait pour Clarke avec quelqu’un d’autre…

\- Je n’ai jamais eu de véritable premier rendez-vous, poursuivit-elle. Et lorsqu’il m’arrivait d’avoir des pseudos-rencards, c’était seulement pour coucher avec la fille. Et pour ça, il me suffisait juste de les amener dans un bar ou un restaurant chic…

\- Et pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de l’emmener au restaurant aussi? demanda Anya.

\- Parce que c’est Clarke! s’exaspéra Lexa en levant les deux bras en l’air. Je veux que ce soit spécial!

\- Et ça le sera! assura Raven.

Elle se redressa légèrement et adressa un sourire rassurant à l’adresse de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu l’as dit toi-même, c’est Clarke, lui dit-elle. Elle est complètement dingue de toi donc quoi que tu fasses, je suis sûre qu’elle trouvera ça parfait…

Lexa ne sembla pas l’écouter. Elle avait le regard perdu et avait l’air de réfléchir intensément à quelque chose.

\- Et si je l’amenais à Paris? questionna-t-elle finalement.

\- Pour ton rencard? demanda Raven.

\- Oui, répondit Lexa. C’est une des villes les plus romantiques au monde, non? Et puis je sais que Clarke a toujours voulu y aller… Je suis sûre que je peux arranger quelque chose avec le jet de mon père pour ce soir…

Raven éclata d’un rire sonore et Anya leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon dieu, qu’avez-vous fait de ma cousine? s’exaspéra-t-elle.

\- Lexa… soupira Raven en retrouvant peu à peu son calme.

Elle essuya les larmes de rire qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux puis reporta son attention sur elle.

\- Reste simple, conseilla-t-elle. Je comprends que tu veuilles l’impressionner mais ne le fais pas en étalant ta richesse à tout va… Tu sais très bien que Clarke déteste ça. Elle aime les choses simples. Alors montre-lui que tu la connais…

Lexa pondéra ses propos pendant quelques secondes avant d’acquiescer doucement.

\- Tu as raison. Tu as entièrement raison… Je vais lui montrer que je la connais et faire de cette soirée une soirée Clarke Griffin!

\- Exactement! confirma Raven. Maintenant, va te doucher, va manger et prépare-toi pour ta soirée!

\- Yep, répondit Lexa en esquissant son premier sourire de la matinée. Mais d’abord, il faut que je passe quelques coups de fil…

Elle pensait avoir une idée qui pourrait plaire à Clarke et elle était prête à tout mettre en œuvre pour la voir se réaliser.

Elle esquissa donc un geste pour aller en direction de sa chambre avant de s’arrêter et reporter son attention sur les deux femmes assises sur le canapé.

\- Merci en tout cas, déclara-t-elle à leur adresse. Vous m’avez été d’une grande aide… Enfin surtout toi, Ray. Anya, tu ne m’as servi à rien…

Raven laissa échapper un nouveau rire en lorgnant Anya d’un regard goguenard puis se tourna de nouveau vers Lexa.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, assura-t-elle. Tu m’as été d’une très bonne distraction!

\- Haha, répondit ironiquement Lexa.

\- Non sérieusement, lui dit Raven d’un ton légèrement moqueur. Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour aussi stressée pour un rencard… Je n’ose même pas imaginer l’état dans lequel se trouve Clarke…

\- Psst elle a l’habitude, prononça Lexa en s’avançant vers les escaliers. Je suis sûre qu’elle n’appréhende pas du tout…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

\- C’est un désastre! s’exclama la voix étouffée de Clarke qui avait le nez fourré dans son placard.

Elle en sortit avec deux robes différentes qu’elle balança au sol d’un geste plein de frustration.

\- Je n’ai vraiment rien à me mettre!

Octavia, qui l’écoutait débiner les mêmes paroles depuis près d’une demi-heure, leva les yeux au ciel avant de se laisser tomber d’un geste excédé dans le lit sur lequel elle était assise.

\- Tu as littéralement trente tenues qui pourraient parfaitement aller pour ton rencard! grogna-t-elle à l’adresse de la blonde hystérique.

\- Elles ne sont pas assez bien! répliqua Clarke. Et j’ai vraiment envie de plaire à Lexa ce soir.

\- Tu pourrais avoir un sac poubelle sur le dos que tu lui plairais, rétorqua Octavia.

Elle poussa un soupir et se redressa de nouveau en position assise pour pouvoir regarder Clarke.

\- Sérieusement pourquoi tu stresses autant? demanda-t-elle. Vous vous êtes déjà dit que vous vous aimiez et vous avez déjà couché ensemble. Vous avez fait le plus dur!

\- Je sais… soupira Clarke.

Elle fixa la multitude de robes qu’elle venait d’étaler sur son lit à côté d’Octavia avant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je veux juste que ça se passe de la meilleure façon possible…

\- Sois toi-même et ce sera le cas!

\- Plus facile à dire qu’à faire, bougonna Clarke.

Il était vrai que, contrairement aux premiers rencards habituels, celui-ci partait avec des bons points d’avance. Elle savait que Lexa et elle avaient une alchimie unique, elle savait qu’elle était déjà folle amoureuse d’elle.

Elle savait qu’elles avaient la conversation facile, qu’elles ne s’ennuyaient pas lorsqu’elles étaient ensemble et qu’il y avait de très très grandes chances qu’elles passent un superbe moment.

Elle savait tout ça. C’était un des nombreux avantages à tomber amoureuse de sa meilleure amie. Elle n’avait pas besoin de faire semblant.

Mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir une pression monstre sur ses épaules avec ce rendez-vous. Parce que justement il se passait avec la personne dont elle était folle amoureuse. Et elle voulait vraiment que Lexa sache qu’elles pouvaient être heureuses ensemble.

Elle voulait lui montrer que tous les obstacles qu’elles avaient franchis en valaient réellement la peine et qu’elle n’avait aucune appréhension à avoir d’être en couple.

\- Clarke, prononça Octavia d’un ton ferme. Tu vas cesser de faire l’enfant et aller te préparer. Arrête de te prendre la tête, choisis une robe dans laquelle tu es confortable et qui te met en valeur – évite quand même les décolletés si tu ne veux pas lui causer une attaque dès le premier soir – et va passer une merveilleuse soirée avec ta chérie!

Clarke leva les yeux vers elle puis acquiesça de façon déterminée.

C’était exactement ce qu’elle allait faire…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Lexa se trouva face à l’appartement d’Octavia. Elle avait un énorme bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, composé de lys et de roses (de cette façon, elle était sûre qu’il plairait à Clarke) et fixait la porte devant elle depuis déjà une bonne minute.

La dernière fois qu’elle s’était trouvée dans cette position, Clarke et elle venaient de se disputer. La plus grosse dispute qu’elles aient eue depuis qu’elles se connaissaient. Et elle s’était présentée devant cette même porte, complètement anéantie. Parce qu’elle avait tenu des propos qu’elle avait regrettés, qu’elle n’avait même pas pensés, et qui par conséquent avaient blessé Clarke.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la voilà à la même place, regroupant son courage pour enfin toquer à la porte. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se sentait pas dévastée. Cette fois-ci, elle n’était pas triste ou en colère.

Elle était stressée certes. Mais c’était un bon stress. Celui qui se mélangeait parfaitement avec l’excitation et l’anticipation.

Elle leva donc sa main, la referma en poing et toqua enfin contre la porte en bois massif.

Elle n’eut à attendre qu’une poignée de secondes avant qu’elle ne s’ouvre. Son souffle se retrouva immédiatement coupé lorsqu’elle se retrouva face à la magnifique vision de Clarke se tenant juste devant elle, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

\- Hey… salua cette dernière.

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Lexa pour sentir une chaleur ardente lui envahir la poitrine.

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes à observer Clarke, dessinant de ses yeux chaque parcelle de son corps.

Ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses épaules dans une cascade de jolies boucles. Son maquillage était sobre mais parfait et faisait magnifiquement ressortir ses yeux dont Lexa était complètement dingue. Elle était vêtue d’une belle robe blanche en dentelle dont les manches s’arrêtaient juste en dessous des épaules et des genoux et elle portait d’élégants talons assortis à sa robe qui lui permettaient de compenser la petite différence de taille entre elles.

En somme, elle était tout simplement sublime. Et Lexa était persuadée que son cœur allait la lâcher d’une seconde à l’autre tellement il débordait d’amour et d’attraction pour elle.

\- Tu es magnifique… souffla-t-elle finalement lorsqu’elle retrouva enfin l’usage de la parole.

Le sourire de Clarke changea et se transforma en un sourire éblouissant, ce qui ne fit qu’accélérer un peu plus le rythme cardiaque de Lexa.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en la reluquant de haut en bas à son tour. Tu n’es pas mal non plus…

Ce qui devait surement être l’euphémisme du siècle. Parce que Lexa était tout simplement à tomber. Entre ses cheveux remontés dans une queue de cheval, sa tenue qui était composée d’un élégant chemisier en satin noir, d’un pantalon tout aussi chic et d’une petite veste assortie, et son sourire charmeur, elle dégageait un sex-appeal à toute épreuve.

Cette femme était la définition même du charisme et de la magnificence, et Clarke se demandait si elle en avait conscience. Parce que tout chez Lexa semblait être une seconde nature. Sa beauté, son intelligence, son humour, sa générosité, son entêtement. Tout était complètement naturel chez elle. Et si elle n’était pas aussi amoureuse d’elle, Clarke était persuadée qu’elle en serait jalouse.

\- Vous allez rester encore longtemps plantées l’une devant l’autre à vous dévorer des yeux ou vous allez enfin vous décider à bouger et aller à votre rendez-vous? lança une voix derrière Clarke que Lexa reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle d’Octavia.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle était arrivée, Lexa détourna les yeux de la blonde face à elle et les posa sur sa colocataire qui les regardait d’un air amusé et exaspéré à la fois.

\- Bonsoir O’, salua-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir Lexa, répondit Octavia. Très joli bouquet, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois en pointant les fleurs qu’elle tenait toujours fermement du doigt. Deux fois en deux jours, tu dois vraiment être mordue…

Tandis que Clarke adressait un regard noir à Octavia par-dessus son épaule, Lexa baissa les yeux vers le mélange de lys et de roses dans ses mains qu’elle avait complètement occulté en voyant Clarke et sentit ses joues la chauffer.

\- Oui – hum – tiens, prononça-t-elle maladroitement en le lui tendant. Et avant que tu ne demandes, oui elles sont bien pour toi.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire en repensant à la veille à l’aéroport avant de saisir délicatement le bouquet tendu.

\- Heureusement que tu me le précises, répondit-elle, j’aurais pensé qu’il était pour Octavia…

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire, appréhendant tout d’un coup beaucoup moins ce rendez-vous. Parce qu’après tout, elles étaient _elles_. Clarke et Lexa.

Leur complicité était toujours la même et leurs sentiments ne faisaient que l’accentuer.

\- Merci, ajouta Clarke d’une petite voix timide. Elles sont magnifiques…

_Tout comme toi_ , aurait voulu répondre Lexa. Mais elle savait que si elle prononçait ces mots en présence d’Octavia, elle la raillerait jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. Elle les ravala donc, esquissa un sourire en réponse puis demanda:

\- Tu es prête?

\- Oui. Laisse-moi juste mettre ces fleurs dans un vase et on pourra y aller…

Lexa acquiesça puis, tout en la regardant disparaitre derrière la porte de la cuisine, elle pénétra à l’intérieur de l’appartement et porta son attention sur Octavia. Cette dernière continuait de la fixer avec un regard goguenard, curieux et amusé à la fois.

\- Quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir? questionna Lexa pour faire la conversation.

Elle voulait surtout éviter que l’autre fille lui face une autre remarque concernant son rendez-vous.

\- Faire l’amour à mon fiancé, répondit Octavia avec un grand sourire suffisant.

\- Eww! grimaça Lexa. Je me serais bien passé de l’information…

\- Je t’en prie, rigola O. Comme si tu n’avais pas prévu de faire la même chose…

Lexa leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, ce qui l’amena à ajouter:

\- Raven m’a dit ce que tu as organisé pour votre rendez-vous…  Il faut croire que tu as tout mis en place pour qu’elle te tombe dans les bras à la fin de la soirée...

Elle ponctua la fin de sa phrase avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif qui fit immédiatement comprendre à Lexa où elle voulait en venir. Cette dernière sentit ses joues la chauffer et elle hocha immédiatement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Il ne se passera rien...

Ce qui fit exploser de rire Octavia qui était persuadée qu’elle blaguait.

\- Je suis sérieuse! assura Lexa. 

\- Tu es réellement en train de me dire que tu n’as pas l’intention de faire de Clarke ton dessert ce soir?

\- Yep, c’est exactement ce que je suis en train de te dire, confirma Lexa, légèrement agacée. C’est notre premier rendez-vous, je n’attends rien de plus de cette soirée que de la passer avec elle…

Octavia cessa de rigoler et lui lança un regard où on pouvait y lire sa surprise.

\- Sérieusement qui es-tu et qu’as-tu fait de ma Lexa?

Sa question fit disparaitre l’agacement de Lexa qui esquissa un léger sourire timide avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Je veux vraiment bien faire les choses O’…

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d’Octavia qui ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Clarke arriva à ce moment-là et la coupa dans son élan.

\- Je suis prête! déclara-t-elle d’un ton surexcité.

Elle attrapa sa veste qu’elle enfila par-dessus sa robe puis se dirigea vers Lexa. Cette dernière lui adressa un petit sourire avant d’ouvrir la porte pour la laisser sortir la première.

\- Soyez sage! leur lança Octavia.

\- Toi aussi, lui rétorqua Clarke. Et s’il te plait, restez loin de ma chambre!

Avec un dernier au revoir, elles sortirent de l’appartement. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Lexa se tourna vers Clarke pour lui dire quelque chose mais fut immédiatement coupée par cette dernière qui combla les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour l’embrasser. Elle fut prise totalement au dépourvu mais ne perdit pas un instant pour remonter ses mains jusqu’au visage de Clarke et répondre à l’étreinte.

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquels elles se perdirent dans leur baiser, semblant oublier tout le reste.

\- Hmmm, huma Lexa contre les lèvres de Clarke. Je pensais que le baiser était censé arriver à la fin du rendez-vous…

\- Je ne pouvais pas attendre, répondit Clarke avec un sourire en glissant ses mains jusqu’au col de sa veste qu’elle attrapa pour l’attirer de nouveau vers elle et l’embrasser une seconde fois.

Lexa étouffa un gémissement et ferma les yeux en savourant pleinement les lèvres de Clarke. Cette dernière lâcha sa veste et fit remonter ses mains jusqu’à l’arrière de sa nuque avant de s’appuyer un peu plus sur la pointe des pieds et approfondir leur baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus passionné.

\- On ferait mieux d’arrêter si on veut quitter l’endroit un jour, déclara Lexa en rompant leur étreinte à bout de souffle.

Elle posa son front contre celui de Clarke qui fit glisser ses doigts jusqu’à ses lèvres et les caressa du bout de ses index.

\- Je ne suis pas contre l’idée de rester là à t’embrasser, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres qu’elle fit remonter d’un geste plein de sensualité contre celles de Lexa. Cette dernière se sentit se consumer sur place. Elle n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de la plaquer contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle et de la faire gémir.

Mais elle avait d’autres plans. Des plans qu’elle voulait vraiment voir se réaliser.

\- Clarke, s'il te plait… murmura-t-elle d’un ton plein de supplice. Je veux vraiment qu’on ait ce rendez-vous…

Clarke laissa échapper un rire amusé devant son attitude.

\- Okay, concéda-t-elle en s’éloignant enfin, mais je suis sûre que quoi qu’on fasse, ce sera parfait…

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire avant de lui tendre sa main. Clarke l’accepta sans la moindre hésitation et entremêla leurs doigts ensemble avant de se diriger vers l’ascenseur.

Elles avaient attendu que ce moment se concrétise depuis une éternité et maintenant qu’elles y étaient, elles avaient encore du mal à le réaliser…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Après un diner romantique au _Per Se_ , un restaurant français renommé que Clarke avait toujours dit vouloir essayer, elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau à l’intérieur de l’immense et luxueuse limousine que Lexa avait fait venir exprès pour leur soirée.

Elle fit un signe de tête à son chauffeur à travers le rétroviseur de ce dernier, lui indiquant ainsi qu’elles étaient prêtes à partir puis se tourna vers Clarke qui tenait sa main entre les siennes et s’amusait avec ses doigts.

\- Prête pour la deuxième partie de notre soirée? questionna-t-elle en souriant.

Clarke leva les yeux vers elle et fronça des sourcils, confuse.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as prévu autre chose?

Le moment qu’elles avaient partagé au restaurant avait été des plus magiques.

Certes, l’endroit avait été très luxueux, très chic et la nourriture y avait été délicieuse, mais ce qui avait rendu le diner mémorable ça avait été Lexa.

Elles avaient passé un merveilleux moment. Elles avaient discuté, rigolé, leur complicité toujours aussi présente et Clarke s’était sentie complètement ridicule en repensant au stress qu’elle avait ressenti avant que Lexa n’arrive.

Parce qu’elle n’aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme premier rendez-vous…

Mais maintenant, Lexa lui disait qu’il n’était pas terminé et elle se demandait ce qu’elle avait pu prévoir d’autre…

\- Bien sûr, répondit Lexa dans un léger rire. J’ai une surprise pour toi…

\- Une surprise?

\- Yep! Et tu vas l’adorer…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke qui la lorgna d’un regard joueur.

\- Tu m’as l’air bien sûre de toi…

\- Il parait que la confiance en soi est une seconde nature chez les Woods, rétorqua Lexa avec un petit sourire espiègle.

\- Je vois ça, se moqua Clarke.

Mais c’était loin de la déranger. Au contraire, elle semblait avoir un véritable faible pour l’audace de Lexa et son impertinence occasionnelle.

\- Par contre, ajouta cette dernière en se détournant d’elle pour farfouiller dans la cassette présente à côté du mini-frigo, il va falloir que je te bande si je veux garder ma surprise intacte…

Clarke la regarda attraper un foulard en soie et avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

\- Tu n’es pas censée attendre au moins trois ou quatre rencards avant de faire ce genre de requête? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil suggestif.

Une confusion évidente apparut sur le visage de Lexa qui mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de ce qu’elle venait de dire.

\- Je – hum – je parlais de te bander les yeux, clarifia-t-elle dans un bégaiement en sentant ses joues la chauffer. Tu – tu sais, pour garder la surprise intacte…

Clarke laissa échapper un rire mélodieux face à la gêne évidente qu’elle venait de provoquer chez elle. En seulement une minute, Lexa était passée d’une personne complètement sûre d’elle à une personne qui perdait tous ses moyens devant une allusion sexuelle.

Et elle adorait être celle qui en était à l’origine.

Elle voulait taquiner Lexa indéfiniment. Elle voulait la voir rougir et devenir toute timide. Elle trouvait ça tellement adorable, qu’elle n’était pas contre l’idée de continuer toute la soirée.

\- C’est réellement nécessaire? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, confirma Lexa. Ça en vaudra la peine, fais-moi confiance…

_Toujours_. C’était le premier mot qui vint à l’esprit de Clarke à l’entente de la requête. Mais elle ne le prononça pas et se contenta de répondre:

\- Okay mais à une seule condition…

Lexa pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en signe de considération puis finit par acquiescer tout en esquissant un sourire adorable.

\- Ce que tu veux...

\- Je veux un baiser, répondit Clarke.

Ce qui eut le don d’agrandir le sourire de Lexa qui n’attendit pas de se faire prier pour s’exécuter. Elle se pencha vers elle et captura tendrement ses lèvres entre les siennes avant d’esquisser un geste pour se reculer. Mais le baiser soft qu’elle avait eu en tête se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de plus passionné lorsque Clarke glissa ses mains le long de sa mâchoire pour la maintenir en place et accentuer la pression de leurs bouches.

\- Tu veux ma mort, prononça Lexa dans un souffle saccadé en se libérant enfin.

Clarke laissa échapper un nouveau rire avant de poser un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et se reculer complètement de leur étreinte.

\- Maintenant tu peux me bander si tu veux, déclara-t-elle d’un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Mais cette fois-ci, Lexa ne se décomposa pas devant l’allusion. Elle esquissa un petit sourire séducteur et lui répondit d’une voix suave:

\- Avec plaisir…

Clarke perdit immédiatement son air taquin et déglutit difficilement.

Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas une seule seconde tandis que Lexa s’approchait un peu plus d’elle. Elle fit remonter le foulard qu’elle tenait dans les mains jusqu’au visage de Clarke puis le fit passer devant ses jolis yeux qui ne la lâchaient pas avant de le lui attacher délicatement. Elle le fixa de sorte à être sûre que Clarke ne pouvait plus rien voir puis se recula. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et ne put s’empêcher de se pencher de nouveau vers elle pour poser un baiser plein de tendresse sur ses lèvres.

Clarke sursauta légèrement face au contact inattendu mais esquissa immédiatement un grand sourire.

\- J’aime de plus en plus où tout ça nous mène…

Ce qui fit rire Lexa qui secoua la tête, amusée.

\- Reste sage…

\- Je vais essayer, lui répondit Clarke d’un ton empli de flirt.

 

Le trajet jusqu’à leur destination fut relativement rapide. Clarke eut à peine le temps de commencer à s’habituer à son aveuglement temporaire que Lexa l’informa déjà qu’elles étaient arrivées.

\- Reste là, intima Lexa en ouvrant la portière de son côté, je reviens…

Clarke lui agrippa immédiatement le bras.

\- Tu ne vas pas sérieusement me laisser seule avec les yeux bandés? s’indigna-t-elle.

Lexa rigola avant de se pencher vers elle et poser un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je fais vite, assura-t-elle avant de se dégager doucement de son étreinte.

\- Alexandria Woods! s’exclama Clarke. Tu n’as vraiment pas intérêt à me laisser comme ça!

Ses menaces furent vaines car Lexa était déjà sortie de la limousine. Clarke entendit quelques sons de voix étouffées à l’extérieur et hésita à retirer son bandeau pour voir avec qui pouvait bien parler Lexa. Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse décider de le faire ou non, la portière de son côté s’ouvrit et le parfum familier de cette dernière l’enivra.

\- Tu es prête?

\- Oui, répondit Clarke.

Elle sentit Lexa glisser une main dans la sienne et la guider en dehors de la limousine. Lorsqu’elle se redressa sur ses deux jambes à l’extérieur, elle lui mit un coup à l’aveugle qui sembla atteindre son épaule.

\- Ça c’est pour m’avoir abandonnée!

\- Ouch! bougonna Lexa. Toujours d’une douceur à toute épreuve à ce que je vois…

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire avant de tâtonner des mains le long de son bras pour le lui encercler et le tenir fermement.

\- Tu sais très bien que je peux me montrer très douce quand je le veux, murmura-t-elle.

Elle prononça ces mots au moment où un homme arriva à leur hauteur. Le bandeau toujours sur les yeux, Clarke ne vit ni le sourire goguenard que ce dernier arbora face à sa remarque ni les joues légèrement rosées de Lexa. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il se racla la gorge qu’elle se rendit compte de sa présence. Elle perdit immédiatement son petit sourire et tourna la tête vers la source du son qu’elle venait d’entendre.

\- Tout est prêt, Mlle Woods, déclara l’homme. Comme je vous l’ai dit, vous pouvez y rester aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez, vous ne serez pas dérangées et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez m’appeler ou venir me trouver directement, je serais dans le bureau du hall…

\- Très bien, merci Charles… répondit Lexa en arborant sa voix des plus professionnelles, ce qui attisa tout de suite un peu plus la curiosité de Clarke.

_Où pouvaient-elles bien être?_

Il leur adressa une légère révérence de la tête puis s’en alla. Lexa se tourna de nouveau vers Clarke à côté d’elle qui semblait plus que confuse, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- On y va?

\- Où? questionna Clarke.

\- Tu vas voir dans quelques secondes, lui assura Lexa. Viens…

Elle se posta juste devant elle et lui attrapa délicatement les mains avant de la guider lentement à reculons sur plusieurs mètres.

Clarke se laissa faire, attentive au moindre son autour d’elle. Elle entendit des bruits de portes s’ouvrir et quelqu’un saluer respectueusement Lexa. Puis, tout d’un coup, le brouhaha extérieur se retrouva étouffé et une chaleur agréable lui enveloppa brusquement le corps, lui indiquant qu’elles venaient de pénétrer à l’intérieur d’une pièce.

Lexa l’attira encore sur quelques mètres avant de l’immobiliser. Clarke la sentit lui lâcher les mains et, sans mettre la moindre distance entre elles, faire le tour pour se retrouver juste derrière elle.

\- Tu es prête? questionna Lexa à son oreille, déclenchant ainsi un frisson le long de son échine.

\- Si tu me poses la question encore une fois, je t’étrangle, lui répondit Clarke d’un ton faussement menaçant.

\- Okay, okay, du calme! répondit Lexa dans un rire.

Elle posa un petit baiser derrière son oreille – parce qu’elle n’arrivait tout simplement pas à s’empêcher de l’embrasser dès qu’elle était près d’elle – puis se redressa et s’affaira à lui retirer le foulard devant ses yeux. Lorsque se fut fait, elle se recula de quelques pas pour laisser Clarke découvrir où elles étaient.

Cette dernière fronça légèrement du nez au moment où la lumière soudaine lui piqua les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour adapter sa vision et plusieurs autres pour réaliser pleinement de l’endroit où elle se trouvait. Endroit plus que familier.

Oui, elle connaissait par cœur ce hall et ces murs blancs. Elle connaissait par cœur ces escaliers en marbre qu’elle savait mener à de vastes et élégantes galeries qui s’étalaient à perte de vue.

Lexa esquissa un sourire attendri lorsqu’elle vit Clarke tourner autour d’elle-même pour voir tout ce qui l’entourait, complètement stupéfaite.

Elle n’arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Elles étaient au Musée des Arts Modernes de New-York. Un de ses musées préférés. Dans lequel elle avait dû venir une centaine de fois depuis qu’elle vivait ici.

Mais la différence avec ses visites habituelles, c’était qu’au lieu de se retrouver au milieu de nombreux visiteurs tout aussi impatients les uns que les autres, au lieu de voir des gardiens à chaque coin de murs, Lexa et elle étaient complètement seules.

Elles étaient seules dans cet immense hall du bâtiment qui regroupait les peintures de centaines d’artistes à qui elle vouait une énorme admiration.

Clarke secoua la tête pour sortir de son ahurissement puis reporta son attention sur Lexa qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- Il n’y a que nous deux, informa cette dernière. Les gardiens ont pour ordre de ne patrouiller qu’à l’extérieur ce soir, donc on ne sera pas du tout dérangées…

\- Co – comment? questionna Clarke dans un bégaiement.

\- Woods & Co est un des plus gros donateurs du Musée. Le gérant a donc accepté de me faire une faveur pour ce soir… expliqua simplement Lexa avec un haussement d’épaules.

Elle garda pour elle le fait qu’elle avait dû faire un don astronomique pour que le directeur accepte et regarda Clarke détourner les yeux d’elle pour lancer un nouveau regard circulaire autour d’elle.

\- Je – tu – tu m’expliques? l’entendit-elle prononcer d’une voix où on pouvait facilement déceler son excitation mais aussi sa confusion.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lexa qui se remémora la façon dont l’idée lui était venue le matin même.  

\- Tu te souviens de l’anniversaire d’Octavia en dernière année de lycée? demanda-t-elle.

Clarke se tourna vers elle avec un froncement de sourcils curieux.

\- Celui où on a décidé de rouler jusqu’à Los Angeles pour passer la journée dans le grand centre commercial?

Le sourire de Lexa s’agrandit légèrement tandis qu’elle acquiesçait.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Elle nous avait bassinées avec ça pendant des jours et donc on avait accepté de faire de cette journée une journée shopping, chose que, tu le sais, je déteste plus que tout au monde…

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire en repensant au nombre de fois où, effectivement, Octavia, Raven et elle avaient dû obliger Lexa à venir faire les magasins avec elles.

\- Et Octavia n’arrêtait pas de me dire qu’elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi je n’aimais pas faire du shopping alors qu’elle, son rêve c’était de se retrouver enfermée dans un centre commercial toute une nuit, poursuivit cette dernière. Et toi, tu as dit que si tu devais te retrouver enfermée quelque part toute une nuit, tu préférerais que ce soit –

\- Dans un de mes musées préférés, termina Clarke pour elle, comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir.

Une boule d’émotion se créa au creux de sa gorge tandis que Lexa arborait un énorme sourire.

\- Tu as dit que tu rêverais de pouvoir observer tes toiles préférées à ta guise, sans avoir à te soucier des gens que tu pourrais gêner…  Et je sais que celui-ci est ton préféré à New-York…

Clarke acquiesça doucement sans la quitter des yeux, se sentant de plus en plus émue.

\- Tu te souviens encore de ça après tout ce temps? questionna-t-elle lentement.

Lexa sentit ses joues la chauffer. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules d’un geste incertain.

\- Même si je le voulais, je n’arriverais pas à oublier les choses qui te concernent, Clarke, avoua-t-elle doucement.

Une chaleur d’une force intense gagna la totalité de la poitrine à Clarke qui sentit ses yeux la piquer à force de garder prisonnières les larmes émues qui ne voulaient que se libérer.

C’était juste la chose la plus adorable, la plus touchante et la plus extraordinaire qu’on ait jamais faite pour elle…

Sans réellement réfléchir et sans dire quoi que ce soit, elle combla les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de Lexa et lui attrapa le visage avec ses deux mains pour capturer fougueusement ses lèvres.

Et d’un geste devenu instinctif, Lexa enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher un peu plus d’elle. Elle ferma les yeux et répondit aussi passionnément au baiser, savourant comme à chaque fois l’immense extase qui la gagnait lorsque Clarke l’embrassait.

\- Tu es extraordinaire, souffla cette dernière contre ses lèvres.

\- J’ai mes moments, plaisanta Lexa avec un sourire.

Ce qui fit rire Clarke qui l’embrassa de nouveau vélocement avant de rompre abruptement leur étreinte et de se reculer de quelques pas pour regarder autour d’elle.

\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer! s’exclama-t-elle en commençant à s’avancer vers les premières pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

Lexa, qui était encore chamboulée par le baiser qu’elle venait de recevoir, tenta de retrouver ses esprits en s’éclaircissant la gorge.

\- On – hum – on peut commencer par n’importe quoi, on a toute la nuit pour tout voir, fit-elle remarquer en s’avançant à sa suite.

Clarke la regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui adressa un petit sourire en coin espiègle.

\- Crois-moi, j’ai bien l’intention de terminer la nuit ailleurs qu’ici, lui dit-elle d’un ton plein de sous-entendus avant de reporter son attention devant elle.

Lexa s’arrêta brusquement à l’entente des mots et déglutit difficilement.

C’était définitif, cette fille voulait sa mort…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Agitant les mains de façon animée, Clarke était lancée dans des explications passionnées concernant une peinture qui se trouvait devant elle. Une peinture de Dali? Ou de Picasso? Lexa n’en savait strictement rien du tout. Et elle s’en fichait complètement.

Mais la passion avec laquelle Clarke était en train parler pouvait la faire tenir encore des heures et en valait largement la peine.

Assise sur un comptoir normalement utilisé pour prendre des notes, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, Lexa se trouvait face à l’œuvre en question.

Elle était devant une œuvre qui devait sûrement avoir une valeur exorbitante et elle n’y accordait aucune importance.

Son attention était complètement focalisée sur la magnifique blonde debout devant elle qui continuait de parler d’un ton plein d’adulation, les yeux pétillants, les joues légèrement rosies et le souffle saccadé.

Lexa regardait Clarke lui parler de la manière dont le peintre avait cherché à communiquer telle ou telle émotion à travers ses coups de pinceau et la seule chose à laquelle elle arrivait à penser c’était à quel point elle pouvait être folle amoureuse de cette fille.

Elle avait l’impression que c’était devenu un besoin viscéral, une nécessité absolue à sa vie.

Oui, elle avait réellement l’impression de ne vivre que pour aimer Clarke…

\- Je suis en train de te barber, déclara cette dernière en s’interrompant brusquement lorsqu’elle se tourna vers Lexa et qu’elle remarqua son regard perdu dans le vide.

Lexa sortit de sa léthargie et se reconcentra immédiatement sur elle.

\- Non pas du tout, assura-t-elle, j’écoutais attentivement tout ce que tu me disais sur… sur l’expressionisme de Dali dans cette peinture et – et sa façon particulière de dessiner certaine forme…

Une expression amusée se dessina sur le visage de Clarke qui la fixa en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Lex? prononça-t-elle en tentant de restreindre un sourire.

\- Oui?

\- Elle est de Van Gogh cette peinture, informa-t-elle, et c’est l’impressionnisme, pas l’expressionisme pour Dali…

Lexa glissa une main mal à l'aise dans ses cheveux et adressa un regard d’excuse à Clarke.

\- Désolée…

Mais la blonde ne sembla pas du tout fâchée.

Au contraire, elle laissa échapper un rire et, oubliant complètement la peinture, elle se rapprocha de Lexa, se positionna entre ses jambes avant d’encercler sa nuque avec ses bras.

\- Tu es adorable de prétendre t’y intéresser pour me faire plaisir, lui dit-elle, mais tu n’as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi…

\- Je sais, assura Lexa en posant ses mains sur sa taille, mais tu rends réellement l’art intéressant… Et sexy, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement mutin.

Clarke secoua la tête amusée et posa un petit baiser sur son nez.

\- Est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit que tu étais géniale? questionna-t-elle doucement en remontant ses mains le long de l’arrière de sa nuque pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Lexa ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se délecter du contact avant de les rouvrir et d’acquiescer presque imperceptiblement.

\- Oui, à peu près une vingtaine de fois depuis qu’on est ici… répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Tu sais vraiment comment entretenir mon égo déjà surdimensionné.

Elle fut ravie d’entendre de nouveau le rire mélodieux de Clarke résonner dans la galerie. C’était un son qui avait le don de la rendre heureuse et un jour qui passait sans qu’elle ne l’entende était, pour elle, un jour perdu…

Le rire de Clarke finit par s’évanouir peu à peu mais un sourire demeura sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire heureux. Un sourire affectueux.

Elle recula son visage de sorte que ses yeux trouvent ceux de Lexa et, comme à chaque fois, elle avait l’impression que plus rien d’autre n’existait hormis elles deux.

\- Et est-ce que je t’ai dit à quel point je pouvais t’aimer? demanda-t-elle, cette fois-ci d’une voix beaucoup plus soft, beaucoup plus sincère, sans la moindre trace d’humour.

Le cœur de Lexa s’emballa brutalement dans sa poitrine à l’entente des mots et, sans réellement réfléchir, elle combla les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de Clarke pour l’embrasser tendrement. Et elle le fit jusqu’à ce que l’oxygène commence à lui manquer et qu’elle se retrouve à devoir rompre le baiser. Mais elle garda son visage tout près de celui Clarke, leurs nez collés et leur souffle se mêlant l’un à l’autre.

\- Tu me l’as dit oui, déclara-t-elle dans une inspiration saccadée, mais je ne m’en lasse pas…

\- Tant mieux, répondit Clarke en ramenant ses mains jusqu’à sa mâchoire qu’elle caressa délicatement, parce que je n’ai pas fini de te le dire… Je t’aime... Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup…

Lexa poussa un profond soupir en gardant les yeux fermés. Elle, qui avait redouté ces mots la grande majorité de sa vie, avait désormais l’impression de ne vivre que pour entendre Clarke les lui dire…

\- Je t’aime aussi, répondit-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

Sentant l’atmosphère se faire beaucoup trop émotionnelle, surtout pour un premier rendez-vous, Clarke décida de changer de sujet. Elle se recula légèrement et esquissa un grand sourire en continuant de lui caresser tendrement le visage.

\- En tout cas, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier pour ce soir, déclara-t-elle doucement. C’était magique…

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de me remercier, lui dit Lexa en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

Elle fit remonter et descendre ses mains le long des bras nus de Clarke, se délectant du contact avec sa peau et des frissons qu’elle arrivait à y causer.

\- Je veux juste te voir heureuse…

La sincérité de ses mots créa une sensation de pure euphorie au creux de la poitrine de Clarke.

\- Je suis heureuse, assura-t-elle. _Tu_ me rends heureuse…

Elle esquissa un énorme sourire en lançant un regard autour d’elle avant de reporter son attention sur Lexa.

\- Et même si j’adore ce que tu as fait pour moi ce soir – bon sang, je n’ai même pas les mots pour décrire à quel point! – tu n’as pas besoin de chercher à m’impressionner Lex… Je n’ai pas besoin de tout ça pour trouver les moments avec toi magiques…

\- Je sais, répondit Lexa avec la moitié d’un sourire. Tu es sûrement la seule personne avec qui j’ai l’impression que je peux être vraiment moi-même…

Se sentant quelque peu vulnérable, elle rompit le contact visuel pour la première fois depuis que Clarke était venue la prendre dans ses bras et baissa les yeux pour éviter de fixer ces magnifiques iris azur avant d’ajouter doucement:

\- Je voulais juste que tu passes une soirée digne de toi…

Une vague de tendresse et d’affection s’écoula le long des veines de Clarke. Son cœur battant à vive allure, une chaleur enivrante se propageant dans l’intégralité de son corps, elle avait l’impression de planer.

Planer d’amour.

Et elle savait pertinemment qu’aucun mot ne serait assez juste pour retranscrire ce qu’elle ressentait. Ce fut pour cette raison qu’au lieu de répondre à Lexa, elle attrapa délicatement son menton entre son pouce et son index et l’obligea à la regarder. Lorsqu’elle se retrouva de nouveau plongée dans les yeux émeraude sans lesquelles elle ne pouvait plus s’imaginer vivre, elle se pencha vers Lexa et l’embrassa en espérant réussir à transmettre à travers ce baiser tout ce que les mots manquaient à communiquer, tout ce qu’un « je t’aime » ne suffisait pas à dire.

Elle embrassa Lexa avec tout l’amour, toute la passion, toute l’affection qu’elle avait pour elle.

Et Lexa se sentit tout de suite submergée par la puissance du baiser, sa gorge se nouant subitement.

L’intensité avec laquelle Clarke l’embrassait, la force avec laquelle elle la tenait, ne faisaient que lui confirmer que ce qu’elles avaient était unique. Extraordinaire.

L’emprise que Clarke avait sur elle était exceptionnelle et elle était sûre que sa puissance avait le pouvoir de détruire n’importe quoi, n’importe qui.

À commencer par elle...

Mais elle était prête à prendre le risque. Plutôt deux fois qu’une…

\- Wow… prononça-t-elle lorsqu’elles se séparèrent, la respiration haletante.

\- Oui… répondit aussi éloquemment Clarke.

Leurs fronts collés l’un à l’autre, elles restèrent silencieuses pendant de longues secondes, se contentant simplement de savourer le bonheur et la sérénité que leur procuraient leurs présences respectives. 

\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller maintenant? demanda Lexa après plusieurs minutes.

Si les choses ne tenaient qu’à elle, elles resteraient dans cette même position toute la nuit. Mais elle savait que Clarke adorait vraiment cet endroit et elle voulait lui permettre de le redécouvrir entièrement avant que le jour ne se lève et qu’elles soient obligées de retrouver le monde extérieur.

\- Tu veux qu’on aille au 3ème ? ajouta-t-elle en se décalant légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder. Il parait que c’est grandiose…

Clarke lui caressa la lèvre inférieure du pouce en suivant le mouvement avec ses yeux puis les leva vers les siens et hocha négativement la tête.

\- En réalité, je voudrais rentrer…

La requête surprit Lexa qui fronça des sourcils, confuse.

\- Tu es sûre? demanda-t-elle. On n’a même pas fait la moitié du Musée…

\- Je sais, répondit Clarke avec un petit sourire. Mais je préférerais passer le reste de notre soirée dans un endroit où il n’y a aucune caméra de surveillance…

Lexa sentit son corps entier s’embraser et elle dut déglutir difficilement pour tenter d’humidifier sa gorge qui venait de s’assécher brusquement.

En temps normal, elle était très douée pour comprendre les sous-entendus qu’on lui faisait. Mais avec Clarke, elle se retrouvait à douter systématiquement.

Et puis, comme elle l’avait dit à Octavia, elle avait réellement l’intention de ne pas précipiter les choses ce soir. Elle voulait être une gentlewoman jusqu’au bout.

\- Okay… se contenta-t-elle donc de dire.

Après tout, il se faisait vraiment tard. Elle pouvait juste se contenter de profiter des dernières minutes avec Clarke et la raccompagner sagement jusqu’à l’appartement d’Octavia.

Même si c’était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie…

 

Clarke fit un pas en arrière pour la laisser descendre du comptoir, ce que Lexa ne perdit pas de temps à faire. Elle attrapa la veste de Clarke qui se trouvait à côté d’elle puis l’aida à l’enfiler avant d’attraper délicatement sa main et la guider vers la sortie du Musée.

Au moment où elles arrivèrent dans le Hall principal, elles furent accueillies par l’homme à l’élégant costume que Clarke n’avait pas pu voir plus tôt mais qu’elle supposa être le directeur du Musée.

\- Mlle Woods, vous revenez bien tôt, prononça-t-il d’un ton inquiet. Quelque chose n’allait pas?

\- C’était parfait, rassura Lexa avec un sourire aimable. Nous souhaitons juste rentrer un peu plus tôt que prévu…

\- Je comprends, répondit le directeur, soulagé.

Lexa lança un regard à Clarke qui arborait également un sourire poli mais dont la posture indiquait clairement son impatience. Elle laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l’homme.

\- Il y a des chances que je vous recontacte pour une nouvelle visite. Nous n’avons pas eu le temps de tout voir…

\- Je reste à votre entière disposition, promit-il.

Lexa se força à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel devant son excès de zèle évident et se contenta de lui adresser un nouveau sourire avant d’attirer Clarke à l’extérieur jusqu’à leur limousine qui les attendait.

Ed, son chauffeur attitré qui était appuyé sur la carrosserie, se redressa immédiatement en les voyant arriver et esquissa un geste vers la portière arrière pour la leur ouvrir. Mais Lexa lui adressa un hochement de tête, lui intimant de rester là où il était, et fit en sorte de devancer Clarke pour lui ouvrir elle-même la porte.

\- _My lady_ , prononça-t-elle en faisant une légère révérence.

Tout en arborant une expression amusée, Clarke posa un baiser sur sa joue en soufflant un « merci » avant de s’engouffrer à l’intérieur de la voiture.

Lexa resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle vit le regard quelque peu charrieur qu’Ed lui adressait qu’elle sortit de sa torpeur. Elle se racla la gorge et retrouva sa constance habituelle en faisant comme s’il ne venait pas de la surprendre en train de sourire niaisement.

\- On va chez Octavia, l’informa-t-elle en s’efforçant d’utiliser un ton stoïque. 

L’amusement du chauffeur sembla s’accentuer face à son attitude mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de lui répondre par un « Bien, Mlle Woods » avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers l’avant de la limousine, un air mutin toujours présent sur son visage.

Lexa secoua la tête et laissa échapper un léger rire avant de monter à son tour à l’intérieur du véhicule. Elle s’installa à côté de Clarke à qui elle adressa un sourire puis reporta son attention sur la portière pour la refermer avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

\- J’ai demandé à –

Elle fut brutalement coupée par une paire de lèvres qui assaillirent les siennes avidement, lui faisant complètement oublier ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire.

Clarke prit son visage entre ses mains et augmenta la pression entre leurs bouches, ce qui lui arracha un léger gémissement.

D’une main tremblante, Lexa tâtonna aveuglément contre la paroi de la portière se trouvant à côté d’elle jusqu’à trouver la manette qu’elle cherchait. Elle appuya dessus et vit, du coin de l’œil, la vitre qui les séparait de leur chauffeur remonter peu à peu jusqu’à se refermer complètement.

Elle n’avait pas vraiment envie qu’Ed se rince l’œil…

Elle modifia ensuite légèrement sa position pour pouvoir se tourner un peu plus vers Clarke et se perdit complètement dans le baiser.

\- Tu me tues… murmura Clarke en pantelant contre ses lèvres.

\- Crois-moi, c’est réciproque… répondit Lexa avec une respiration aussi saccadée que la sienne.

Clarke ne lui laissa pas le loisir d’ajouter quoi que ce soit avant de l’embrasser de nouveau. Lexa bascula la main qui se trouvait toujours contre la portière jusqu’à sa jambe qu’elle caressa de bas en haut, faisant remonter de plus en plus sa robe.  

Clarke étouffa un gémissement contre ses lèvres face au contact. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Lexa et la poussa presque violemment contre le siège, rompant ainsi leur baiser. Lexa la fixa d’un regard confus qui se transforma rapidement en une expression où se mélangeaient luxure et incertitude lorsqu’elle la vit se redresser pour se mettre à califourchon sur elle.

\- Clarke… prononça-t-elle d’un ton hésitant.

Mais une fois de plus, la nommée ne la laissa pas parler et l’embrassa fougueusement. Et il n’en fallut pas plus à Lexa pour oublier toutes ses réticences et se laisser consumer par son désir fulgurant pour la femme qui se trouvait au-dessus d’elle. La limousine démarra à ce moment-là et commença à bouger mais elles étaient trop absorbées l’une par l’autre pour y accorder la moindre importance.

À la différence des nombreux baisers qu’elles avaient eus tout au long de la soirée, celui-ci était loin d’être soft et tendre. Il était plein d’urgence, de nécessité et de luxure.

Leurs dents s’entrechoquèrent et leurs langues se lancèrent dans un duel de force des plus sensuels tandis que leurs mains se faisaient de plus en plus exploratrices.

\- J’ai envie de toi, murmura Clarke en faisant frôler leurs lèvres d’un mouvement empli de sensualité.

Elle attrapa lascivement la lèvre inférieure de Lexa entre ses dents, la suçota une fraction de seconde avant de la relâcher et de prononcer:

\- Maintenant…

Et elle trouvait ça juste complètement fou. Ce désir, cette envie intense qu’elle pouvait ressentir pour Lexa.

Elle voulait Lexa. Terriblement. Tout chez elle l’intoxiquait.

Elle voulait voir ses yeux magnifiques s’assombrir de luxure. Elle voulait la sentir frissonner sous ses caresses et panteler sous ses baisers.

Elle voulait l’entendre gémir son prénom. Elle voulait la toucher, goûter son excitation.

Elle voulait la regarder, la sentir se contracter de plaisir. Elle voulait tout d’elle.

Et Clarke était persuadée de n’avoir jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit d’autre auparavant.

Lexa, elle, eut l’impression que la puissance de la chaleur ardente qui s’était créée au creux de son ventre venait de décupler. Elle abandonna les lèvres de Clarke et fit redescendre les siennes le long de sa mâchoire pour retrouver sa nuque exquise qu’elle commença à embrasser et suçoter tout en agrippant ses hanches pour la rapprocher un peu plus d’elle.

Clarke soupira fortement en sentant un nouvel électrochoc lui parcourir les veines et se diriger directement vers son entrejambes qui se faisait de plus en plus humide contre les jambes de Lexa. Elle attrapa son visage qui se trouvait contre sa nuque et l’amena à se redresser pour pouvoir l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

Sa langue retrouva immédiatement la chaleur, le goût et l’habileté de la sienne, la faisant s’enliser de plus en plus dans un état d’ivresse addictif. Sans quitter les lèvres de Lexa une seule seconde, elle fit courir ses mains le long de sa nuque et les glissa sous son col pour lui caresser le haut de son dos. Elle les ramena ensuite sur ses épaules d’une douceur fabuleuse puis ses clavicules qu’elle caressa langoureusement du bout des doigts avant de commencer à lui déboutonner son chemisier.

\- Clarke… souffla Lexa.

À chacun des baisers de la blonde, de ses touchers, de ses caresses, elle avait l’impression de se rapprocher de plus en plus de l’extase.  

Cette fille la rendait dingue. Complètement dingue.

Elle lui faisait perdre tout contrôle, toute volonté. Et Lexa n’en avait complètement rien à faire…

Elle laissa donc Clarke terminer de déboutonner complètement sa chemise et lui caresser l’abdomen avant de glisser à son tour ses mains dans le dos de cette dernière et saisir la fermeture éclair de sa robe qu’elle fit descendre tout doucement jusqu’en bas. Elle effleura ensuite sa peau du bout des doigts avant de les remonter jusqu’au haut du dos où elle attrapa les deux bouts de robe désormais séparés.

\- J’adore cette robe, prononça-t-elle en faisant glisser l’arrière du col le long des épaules de Clarke, mais je suis sûre que tu serais beaucoup mieux sans…

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire qui vibra contre les lèvres de Lexa. Elle posa un dernier baiser dessus puis s’éloigna et laissa retomber le haut de sa robe jusqu’à sa taille, dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine exquise enfermée dans un joli soutien-gorge blanc.

Lexa se retrouva face à une vision qui l’amena à déglutir difficilement. Elle avait l’impression qu’elle allait s’évanouir d’une seconde à l’autre tellement son désir devenait de plus en plus insoutenable.

\- Tu vas me tuer… murmura-t-elle d’une voix enrouée en dessinant d’un regard avide chaque parcelle du corps de déesse face à elle.

Clarke esquissa un sourire avant d’attraper délicatement son menton entre ses doigts et de la forcer à lever de nouveau les yeux vers elle. Elles se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu’elle ne se penche vers Lexa et ne l’embrasse.

Cette fois-ci, le baiser était beaucoup plus soft, beaucoup plus tendre, indiquant clairement que ce qui était en train de se passer entre elles dépassait clairement le simple désir.

\- Je t’aime, souffla Clarke d’une voix à peine audible.

Mais Lexa avait parfaitement entendu. Elle avait l’impression qu’ils avaient résonné directement dans sa poitrine.

Et ce fut exactement ce qui l’amena à se figer brusquement.

Parce que ce n’était pas comme ça que les choses étaient censées se passer.

Ce n’était pas comme ça qu’elle _voulait_ qu’elles se passent…

\- Clarke… prononça-t-elle doucement.

Mais cette dernière ne sembla pas l’entendre et l’embrassa à nouveau. Lexa ferma les yeux et se perdit quelques secondes dans le délice de ses lèvres avant de retrouver ses esprits.

\- Clarke, tenta-t-elle de nouveau, cette fois-ci avec un peu plus de conviction. Clarke, s’il te plait, arrête…

Elle ponctua ses mots en posant ses mains sur celles de la nommée. Cette dernière s’arrêta immédiatement et se décala pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? s’inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Rien – je – … commença Lexa avant de s’interrompre.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de retrouver les idées claires puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers ceux toujours confus de Clarke.

\- On devrait arrêter si on ne veut pas aller trop loin, termina-t-elle lentement.

Clarke esquissa un sourire suggestif à l’entente de sa réponse.

\- C’était un peu le but…

Et Lexa avait envie de crier de frustration. Parce que le regard qu’elle était en train de lui adresser à cet instant précis lui donnait envie de balancer aux oubliettes ses belles intentions et de lui faire l’amour, là maintenant, sur cette banquette arrière de limousine.

Elle ferma donc les yeux une fraction de seconde et prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de se replonger dans le regard magnifique de Clarke.

\- Je n’en ai pas envie… avoua-t-elle.

Le sourire de Clarke disparut tout d’un coup. Elle laissa retomber ses mains qui se trouvaient toujours le visage de Lexa et la lorgna d’un regard perdu.

\- T-tu n’en as pas envie? répéta-t-elle d’une voix pleine de vulnérabilité.

Lexa grimaça légèrement en se maudissant de tous les noms lorsqu’elle comprit qu’elle s’était mal exprimée et s’empressa de se corriger.

\- Si! assura-t-elle. Bien sûr que si!

Elle était même à la limite du supplice et restait persuadée qu’une dizaine de douches froides n’arriveraient pas à venir à bout de son état d’excitation actuel.

\- J’ai vraiment envie de toi Clarke, insista-t-elle. Mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses…

Clarke retrouva son sourire à l’entente des mots.

\- Tu réalises qu’on la déjà fait? questionna-t-elle, amusée.

\- Crois-moi, je n’ai pas oublié, répondit Lexa en souriant à son tour. Mais cette fois-ci, je veux faire les choses dans l’ordre…

Elle posa une main sur la joue de Clarke et la lui caressa tendrement.

\- Je ne veux pas brûler d’étapes, admit-elle honnêtement. C’est ma première vraie relation et je ne veux pas tout gâcher en faisant n’importe quoi… Et je tiens trop à toi, à notre histoire pour ça... Je tiens trop à toi pour qu’on ait notre première fois en tant que couple à l’arrière d’une limousine…

Le sexe avait toujours été la seule chose qui lui importait dans ses relations intimes. Toujours.

Jusqu’à Clarke.

Maintenant elle était amoureuse. Maintenant elle voulait s’investir. Elle voulait réellement construire quelque chose de durable, de solide. Et pour ça, elle savait très bien qu’il ne fallait pas qu’elles se dépêchent car elles risquaient de sauter des étapes importantes…

Clarke, elle, laissa échapper un grognement à l’entente des mots. Parce qu’ils ne faisaient que lui donnait encore plus envie de lui faire l’amour.

\- Je te déteste, déclara-t-elle en basculant sa tête en arrière d’un geste exaspéré.

Lexa laissa échapper un rire alors que son regard s’ancra de nouveau sur sa poitrine.

\- Je peux t’assurer que, là tout de suite, je me déteste aussi…

Surtout lorsqu’elle avait une vision aussi majestueuse des seins de Clarke juste sous son nez, la suppliant de prendre soin d’eux.

Elle lutta une fraction de seconde mais ne put s’empêcher de se pencher devant elle et poser plusieurs baisers sur le haut de la poitrine de Clarke. Cette dernière laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement avant de rebasculer en avant et s’agripper à sa nuque.

\- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter si tu veux que je réussisse à me contrôler…

Lexa ne l’écouta pas et continua, embrassant cette fois-ci son décolleté.

\- Lexaaa! grommela Clarke.

La nommée se recula enfin et lui adressa un sourire penaud.

\- Rhabille-toi alors, lui dit-elle. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps avec ces beautés sous mes yeux…

Clarke secoua la tête en rigolant avant de s’exécuter. Elle fit remonter sa robe le long de ses bras, couvrant ainsi sa poitrine, ce qui arracha une moue boudeuse à Lexa.

\- Ne tire pas cette tête, charria Clarke à son adresse, c’est toi qui n’a pas voulu d’eux.

\- Arrête, ils vont t’entendre!

Le rire mélodieux de Clarke résonna à nouveau, amenant Lexa à esquisser un sourire heureux.

\- Tu es bête…

\- Peut-être, répondit Lexa sans se dépêtrer de son sourire.

Elle glissa ses mains dans son dos et remonta la fermeture éclair qu’elle avait descendu quelques secondes plus tôt sans quitter Clarke des yeux.

\- Mais c’est comme ça que tu m’aimes… termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire fier.

En cet instant, Clarke avait complètement oublié sa frustration sexuelle. Elle n’était concentrée que sur l’affection et l’amour qu’elle ressentait pour Lexa et se retrouva à acquiescer.

\- Plus que tout… confirma-t-elle.

Et c’était exactement pour cette raison qu’elle était prête à faire n’importe quoi pour elle.

Elle commença donc à reboutonner sa chemise de bas en haut, faisant ainsi disparaitre à contrecœur l’abdomen et la poitrine de déesse à Lexa.

Puis, lorsqu’elle termina, elle prit de nouveau son visage entre ses mains, combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et l’embrassa tendrement.

Lexa poussa un soupir de bien-être et garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes après la fin du baiser.

Yep, elle était frustrée mais elle ne regrettait pas son choix…

Clarke posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres puis sur sa joue avant de se décider à quitter ses genoux. Elle se laissa retomber à côté d’elle et tourna la tête pour pouvoir de nouveau la regarder.

\- Et maintenant? questionna-t-elle.

Lexa porta également son attention sur elle et la dévisagea amoureusement.

\- Maintenant, je vais te raccompagner sagement jusqu’à l’appartement d’Octavia, lui dit-elle doucement, je vais t’embrasser devant la porte et je vais attendre impatiemment que les 48 prochaines heures passent pour voir si tu vas m’appeler ou non.

Clarke laissa échapper un nouveau rire amusé avant de se tourner sur le côté et de basculer ses deux jambes par-dessus les genoux de Lexa.

\- Je ne pourrais même pas attendre 48 minutes avant de t’appeler, déclara-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Le charme des Woods, dit Lexa dans un soupir exagéré. Il parait qu’il est très difficile de nous résister…

Elle posa ses mains sur les jambes de Clarke et commença à les lui caresser affectueusement. Cette dernière rigola de nouveau avant de se rapprocher un peu plus d’elle, se collant ainsi complètement à son profil.

\- C’est sûrement ça oui, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux.

En l’espace de seulement quelques secondes, elles étaient passées d’une atmosphère pleine de luxure à une quiétude emplie d’affection et de tendresse et c’était, pour Clarke, exactement ce qui rendait leur relation aussi belle et précieuse. Cette capacité qu’elles avaient de se consumer complètement l’une pour l’autre tout en s’offrant une sérénité unique.   

\- Lexa? prononça-t-elle doucement en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Hmm? répondit distraitement la nommée qui était concentrée sur les caresses qu’elle prodiguait à ses jambes.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, elle était parfaite…

Lexa esquissa un sourire avant de porter enfin son regard sur elle.

\- N’importe quoi pour ma reine, lui dit-elle avant de lui embrasser tendrement le front.

Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant de se décaler. Clarke retrouva sa position initiale sur son épaule, permettant ainsi à Lexa de poser sa joue sur le haut de sa tête.

Oui, ce rendez-vous avait été parfait pour Clarke. Elle se sentait vivante, comblée et heureuse.

En somme, elle se sentait amoureuse. Et il était vrai qu’elle n’aurait pas été contre l’idée de finir cette merveilleuse soirée dans le lit de Lexa mais cette dernière avait sûrement raison, c’était sa première relation.

Clarke lui devait de ne pas précipiter les choses.

Elle lui devait d’avancer à son rythme…


	3. Chapter 3

En cet instant précis, Clarke n’avait conscience que de peu de choses. Et elles étaient toutes en relation avec Lexa.

Oui, les seules choses dont elle avait conscience étaient la chaleur de son corps en dessous du sien, ses mains qui se trouvaient dans son dos et qui le lui caressaient sous son t-shirt, ses lèvres qui lui ravageaient agilement les siennes et, surtout, surtout, cette pression exquise qu’elle était en train d’exercer avec son genou contre son entrejambe et dont Clarke la soupçonnait fortement de le faire exprès.

Ce qui avait commencé comme une soirée des plus innocentes – un petit diner maison en tête à tête après la dernière journée de cours de la semaine  – avait très vite dégénéré dès le moment où Clarke avait proposé un marathon Grey’s Anatomy pour se détendre un peu.

Le premier épisode avait à peine commencé qu’elles l’avaient déjà oublié pour se concentrer l’une sur l’autre… Et maintenant, elles étaient allongées sur le canapé de l’appartement d’Octavia et Lincoln, Lexa sur le dos et Clarke au-dessus d’elle, en train de s’embrasser passionnément depuis plus d’une quinzaine de minutes.

 

Sans quitter une seule seconde les lèvres de Clarke, Lexa augmenta un peu plus la pression de son genou contre la chaleur qu’elle sentait entre les jambes autour d’elle, ce qui arracha un gémissement guttural à la blonde.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire fier contre ses lèvres avant de changer l’angle de leur baiser et de se créer un chemin jusqu’à sa nuque qu’elle huma. Son parfum était divin et enivrant et lui donnait encore plus envie de la goûter. Ce qu’elle n’hésita pas à faire. Elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à lui suçoter méticuleusement l’endroit précis entre sa nuque et sa mâchoire qui, elle le savait parfaitement, rendait Clarke complètement dingue.

Et elle fut satisfaite de constater qu’elle avait raison lorsqu’elle entendit cette dernière grogner de plaisir.

\- Je commence vraiment à apprécier cette série, commenta Lexa entre deux baisers.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire qui se transforma rapidement en gémissement lorsqu’elle sentit ses dents capturer délicatement sa peau.

\- Cesse de faire semblant, répondit-elle d’une respiration haletante, on sait – hmph – toutes les d – deux que tu l’adores…

Lexa esquissa un nouveau sourire à l’entente de ses mots saccadés. Elle était heureuse de constater qu’elle pouvait elle aussi mettre Clarke dans des états seconds…

Elle arrêta le traitement qu’elle était en train de procurer à sa nuque et se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes de sorte à pouvoir atteindre l’oreille de Clarke.

\- C’est vrai, concéda-t-elle dans un murmure, mais je l’apprécie beaucoup plus quand on s’embrasse pendant qu’on est _censées_ la regarder…

Elle ponctua sa phrase en faisant passer sa langue derrière l’oreille de la blonde, ce qui fit rouler des yeux cette dernière qui eut l’impression qu’elle allait se consumer d’une seconde à l’autre.

Elle remonta ses mains jusqu’aux épaules de Lexa et poussa subitement dessus, l’obligeant ainsi à rompre le contact et à se rallonger complètement. La respiration haletante, elle la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes pour tenter de retrouver un minimum de contenance.

Parce que, même si elles étaient lancées dans une séance de baisers complètement enflammés, elle savait très bien qu’il ne se passerait rien de plus. Lors de leur premier rendez-vous, quelques jours plus tôt, Lexa lui avait dit qu’elle voulait qu’elles prennent leur temps.

Et Clarke la voulait. Terriblement. Et elle était persuadée qu’elle n’allait pas tarder à imploser de l’intérieur à cause de toute cette frustration sexuelle qu’elle cumulait. Surtout lorsqu’elle la regardait et qu’elle voyait ses lèvres gonflées à cause de leurs baisers, ses pupilles dilatées de plaisir et son sourire fanfaron.

Mais elle avait la ferme intention de respecter la volonté de Lexa. Donc elle allait attendre. Le temps qu’il faudrait. Et sans lui mettre aucune pression.

Lexa l’aimait. Réellement. Mais Clarke savait que, même si elle était sérieuse et investie dans leur histoire, elle restait effrayée.

Parce qu’elle était Lexa Woods. Sa meilleure amie qui avait fui les relations et les histoires d’amour ~~s~~ pratiquement toute sa vie. Et Clarke ne voulait surtout pas qu’elle se sente submergée et oppressée par leur relation.

Elles allaient donc suivre son rythme. Aussi tortueux qu’il pouvait être…

\- Clarke? prononça Lexa d’un ton interrogateur qui fit comprendre à la nommée qu’elle était restée immobile trop longtemps.

Elle secoua la tête pour se refocaliser sur elle et lui adressa un petit sourire penaud.

\- Désolée…

\- Tout va bien? demanda Lexa en se redressant de nouveau sur ses coudes. Tu avais l’air perdu dans tes pensées.

\- Oui ça va, rassura Clarke en se penchant vers elle pour l’embrasser avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d’autre.

Lexa eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux et de glisser une main sur sa joue que la porte d’entrée derrière elles s’ouvrit brusquement.

\- Beurk! Beurk! Beurk! s’exclama une voix familière.

Clarke et Lexa se redressèrent immédiatement sans pour autant se dégager l’une de l’autre et se tournèrent pour voir une Octavia arborant une expression pleine de dégout pénétrer à l’intérieur de l’appartement.

\- Vous savez qu’il y a des gens qui s’assoient sur ce canapé! s’indigna-t-elle.

\- Je pensais que tu rentrerais plus tard de ton rencard avec Lincoln, se contenta de répondre Clarke qui ne sembla pas du tout gênée de s’être fait surprendre en pleine séance de bécotage.

\- Linc a été appelé au poste donc on a dû écourter, expliqua O.

Elle s’avança précautionneusement dans le living-room et leur adressa un regard plein de reproches.  

\- Mais si j’avais su qu’en rentrant j’allais voir les prémices d’un porno lesbien, poursuivit-elle, j’aurais trainé un peu plus dehors…

Tandis que les joues de Lexa viraient au rouge vif, Clarke, elle, ne se démonta pas du tout. Elle esquissa un léger sourire taquin et lui répondit du tac au tac:

\- Et quoi? Tu aurais attendu d’arriver à la partie où j’ai ma tête entre ses jambes?

\- Clarke! s’indigna Lexa.

\- Mes oreilles! se plaignit exagérément Octavia en posant ses mains de part et d’autre de sa tête.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction du couloir menant au reste de l’appartement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elles.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre et j’aimerais ne rien entendre, informa-t-elle d’un ton autoritaire. Clarke, tu as une chambre aussi, je t’en supplie, utilise-là et laisse mon pauvre canapé tranquille!

Elle s’éloigna sans ajouter quoi que ce soit et disparut dans le corridor. Lexa attendit d’entendre la porte de sa chambre se refermer avant de se laisser retomber sur le canapé en poussant un grognement.

\- On a la poisse, c’est pas possible…

Son agacement fit rire Clarke qui étendit ses jambes le long des siennes avant de s’allonger sur elle et de poser sa tête juste en dessous de son menton.

\- On peut au moins leur trouver le mérite d’avoir un timing parfait, plaisanta-t-elle.

Lexa glissa une main dans ses cheveux et commença à jouer distraitement avec ses boucles blondes avant de pousser un profond soupir.

\- Je te préviens, déclara-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur le haut de la tête de Clarke, il y a des chances que je finisse par en tuer une…

Clarke rigola de nouveau, faisant ainsi vibrer légèrement leurs deux corps.

\- Tu es dure…

\- Elles me rendent folles! se justifia Lexa. J’ai l’impression qu’elles le font exprès!

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke qui se remémora le nombre de fois où Lexa et elle s’étaient fait surprendre par leurs meilleures amies en train de s’embrasser au cours de la semaine qui venait de s’écouler. Et pourtant, elles ne s’étaient pas vues tant de fois que ça, chacune débordée depuis qu’elles avaient repris les cours. Mais, souvent lorsque Lexa et elle s’étaient retrouvées, Raven et Octavia avaient fait leur apparition au moment où elles s’embrassaient ou s’apprêtaient à le faire et les avaient interrompues…

À chaque fois…

Et Clarke les soupçonnait grandement de le faire exprès pour pousser Lexa à bout.

Ce qui semblait très bien marcher.

\- J’ai vraiment hâte que tu reviennes vivre au loft, déclara Lexa en continuant de s’amuser avec ses boucles blondes, elles ne pourront pas nous embêter là-bas…

Clarke perdit immédiatement son sourire à l’entente des mots et sentit son cœur tambouriner fortement.

Elle s’appuya sur ses deux mains et se redressa pour pouvoir regarder Lexa, remarquant qu’elle n’avait pas l’air de se rendre compte de la bombe qu’elle venait de lâcher.

\- Re – revenir? questionna-t-elle d’un ton incertain.

Lexa fronça des sourcils, confusément, et laissa la main qui se trouvait précédemment dans les cheveux de Clarke retomber sur sa poitrine.

\- Je – hum – je pensais que tu étais partie à cause de notre dispute… répondit-elle lentement.

\- C’est le cas, confirma précautionneusement Clarke.

\- Oui donc je pensais que, maintenant qu’on était réconciliées, ce n’était qu’une question de jours avant que tu ne reviennes…

\- Oh… prononça Clarke, prise légèrement au dépourvu.

Même si depuis qu’elles s’étaient retrouvées, elles n’en avaient jamais parlé, Clarke pensait que la situation était claire à ce sujet. Surtout depuis leur premier rendez-vous et la volonté de Lexa de les voir aller doucement dans leur relation.

Pour elle, il était évident que maintenant qu’elles étaient en couple, elle n’allait pas retourner vivre avec Lexa. Elle pensait même que c’était exactement ce que voulait cette dernière…

Lexa, elle, se sentit tout de suite nauséeuse face à sa réaction. Elle réalisa qu’elle s’était fait des idées et que Clarke n’avait pas vraiment eu l’intention de revenir vivre avec elle. Ce qui, bizarrement, l’emplissait d’un sentiment de tristesse.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas me montrer présomptueuse, s’empressa-t-elle de dire en rompant le contact visuel avec Clarke. Mais vu que la moitié de tes affaires est encore là-bas et – et que tout va super bien entre nous, je pensais que…

Elle s’interrompit, ne se sentant pas de terminer sa phrase, se racla la gorge et leva de nouveau les yeux vers Clarke qui continuait de la fixer, surprise.

\- Je – laisse tomber, lui dit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire. Oublie ce que je viens de dire…

Se sentant de plus en plus vulnérable sous le regard inquisiteur au-dessus d’elle, elle esquissa un geste pour se redresser et se lever. Mais Clarke agrippa ses épaules et la força à se rallonger, la maintenant ainsi sur place.

\- J’ai envie de revenir! assura cette dernière d’un ton plein de sincérité. Plus que tout… Je – je n’ai jamais été aussi bien que lorsque je vivais avec toi, Lex…

\- Mais? prononça Lexa en comprenant parfaitement qu’il y en avait un.

Clarke hésita quelques secondes mais finit par reprendre la parole.

\- On n’était pas censées prendre notre temps? demanda-t-elle.

Lexa la lorgna d’un regard perdu.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Où est le rapport entre les deux?

Clarke laissa échapper un petit rire en secouant imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Lex… soupira-t-elle, légèrement exaspérée. Vivre sous le même toit nous fera faire tout sauf prendre notre temps…

\- Tu vivais avec moi avant même qu’on ne se mette ensemble, lui fit remarquer Lexa.

\- Oui et tu as vu où ça nous a mené, répondit Clarke sans vraiment réfléchir.

Le regard de Lexa se brisa légèrement à l’entente des mots, ce qui amena Clarke à se maudire de tous les noms.

Si ça ne tenait qu’à elle, elle serait revenue vivre avec Lexa dès son retour de Los Angeles. Parce qu’à chaque fois qu’elles se séparaient, à chaque fois qu’elles restaient des heures sans se voir, elle avait l’impression de vivre sans une partie d’elle-même. Elle vivait avec un manque insupportable qui ne semblait se combler que lorsqu’elles se retrouvaient.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas penser qu’à elle. Elle devait penser à Lexa avant tout…

\- Mon amour…

Les deux mots avaient glissé si naturellement de la bouche de Clarke qu’elle n’y accorda pas vraiment d’attention. Et pourtant, ils venaient de causer l’apparition d’une multitude de papillons au creux de l’estomac à Lexa.

Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n’aurait pu penser que de simples mots pouvaient lui faire autant d’effet.

\- Emménager ensemble est une étape cruciale pour un couple… poursuivit Clarke en se penchant légèrement vers elle pour lui caresser le visage. Et tu avais raison quand tu disais qu’on ne devait pas en brûler et faire les choses dans l’ordre si on voulait réellement que ça marche…

Elle continua de dévisager longuement Lexa avant d’ajouter:

\- Je ne veux pas qu’en revenant trop vite, tu te sentes prise au piège… Je veux qu’on soit toutes les deux prêtes et ça ne me dérange pas d’attendre le temps qu’il faut, okay?

Lexa voulait lui répondre qu’elle était prête. Elle voulait lui dire qu’elle n’attendait que ça. Mais elle se retint… Parce qu’elle savait qu’elle avait sûrement raison.

Ce serait aller trop vite…

Et puis elle se souvenait parfaitement de la pression que Finn avait mise à Clarke pour qu’elle accepte d’emménager avec lui et elle refusait de lui faire la même chose...  

\- Okay, répondit-elle donc à la place.

Clarke laissa échapper un petit soupir soulagé avant de lui adresser un de ses magnifiques sourires.

\- On est cool alors? questionna-t-elle.

Lexa acquiesça doucement avant d’esquisser un sourire à son tour.

\- On est cool, rassura-t-elle.

\- Bien, souffla Clarke.

Elle se rallongea sur elle pour retrouver sa position initiale dans ses bras puis elle glissa les siens en dessous d’elle et se refocalisa sur la télévision.

Lexa tenta de faire de même, mais elle n’arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son attention était dirigée sur la sensation de Clarke contre elle, de ses bras qui étaient enroulés autour des siens et de ses cheveux qui glissaient sous ses doigts. Et la seule pensée qui lui traversait l’esprit, c’était que c’était son canapé à elle qu’elles devraient occuper en ce moment même.

Pas celui d’Octavia…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

La première chose que fit Lexa lorsque le barman déposa son verre de whisky devant elle, ce fut de l’attraper et de le descendre d’une traite.

\- Wow doucement! s’exclama Anya à côté d’elle d’un ton alarmé.

Mais Lexa l’ignora et fit un signe au jeune homme qui venait de la servir de lui en ramener un autre.

\- Quand tu m’as dit que tu voulais qu’on sorte boire un verre, je ne pensais pas que c’était pour te mettre minable dès les cinq premières minutes, poursuivit Anya en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- J’en avais besoin, se contenta de répondre Lexa.

Elles étaient dans un de ces bars chics et branchés de l’Upper East Side qui n’étaient fréquentés que par la haute société de New-York et où Anya adorait passer ses soirées libres du week-end.

Lexa, elle, ce n’était pas trop son genre. Même si elle était la fille d’une des personnes les plus riches de la planète, elle détestait fréquenter ce genre d’endroit empli de snobs qui pensaient que leurs vies valaient mieux que celles des autres seulement parce qu’ils avaient des comptes bancaires qui débordaient de fric et qui leur permettaient de se payer des bouteilles de champagne à 1000$ chaque week-end. Elle détestait l’air supérieur qu’ils pouvaient aborder. Elle l’avait toujours méprisé. Donc depuis qu’elle était arrivée à New-York et qu’elle avait gagné une certaine indépendance, elle avait mis un point d’honneur à rester loin de ce genre de fréquentations que sa cousine adorait.   ~~~~

Mais ce soir, elle avait besoin de s’éloigner de ses endroits habituels qui la renvoyaient systématiquement à Clarke.

Ce soir, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

\- Bon tu vas enfin me dire ce qui t’arrive? questionna Anya.

\- Rien, se contenta de répondre Lexa, comme à chaque fois qu’on lui posait ce genre de questions.

Et comme à chaque fois, cette réponse n’eut pour effet que d’agacer sa cousine…

Anya leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Elle attrapa le tabouret de Lexa et le fit tourner, de sorte qu’elle se retrouve face à elle.

\- Tu viens de descendre un verre de whisky à 50$ qui dit tout le contraire... lui fit-elle remarquer. Les seuls moments où tu agis comme ça, c’est quand quelque chose te tracasse… Et souvent ce quelque chose a un lien avec une certaine Clarke Griffin…

Elle sentit Lexa se tendre une fraction de seconde à l’entente du nom avant de détourner les yeux d’elle pour éviter son regard, ce qui lui indiqua clairement qu’elle était loin de faire fausse route.

\- Ne me dis pas qu’il y a déjà du trouble au paradis?

\- Non… répondit immédiatement Lexa.

Elle se repositionna face au bar et poussa un profond soupir.

\- En fait, je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle doucement tandis que le barman revenait vers elle avec un nouveau verre de whisky.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se précipita pas pour le boire, trop perdue dans ses pensées.

Depuis la veille, sa conversation avec Clarke n’avait cessé de tourner dans sa tête. Elle avait tenté de l’oublier et de passer à autre chose, mais elle n’y arrivait tout simplement pas…

Clarke avait beau lui dire que revenir vivre avec elle était une mauvaise idée pour leur histoire, Lexa, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de le voir autrement…

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? questionna Anya, se sentant tout de suite beaucoup plus concernée.

Le fait que Lexa admette si facilement que quelque chose n’allait peut-être pas lui montrait clairement que ce devait être assez important. Et elle se préparait déjà à aller voir Clarke pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

C’était une chose qui la démangeait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps…

\- Tout se passe super bien entre nous, répondit Lexa en la regardant.

Anya la vit esquisser un petit sourire idiot d’amoureux transi qui lui aurait valu quelques railleries en temps normal. Mais elle décida de les garder pour elle car elle voyait très bien que ce n’était pas le moment.  

\- Quand je suis avec elle… poursuivit Lexa, c’est – c’est magique. C’est encore mieux que ce que je m’imaginais…

\- Mais?

Les épaules de Lexa s’affaissèrent d’un geste défaitiste. Elle porta son verre à sa bouche et prit une gorgée. Le liquide lui brula immédiatement la gorge mais bizarrement la sensation la réconforta légèrement.

\- Je lui ai demandé quand elle réemménageait… déclara-t-elle, comme si ces quelques mots suffisaient à tout expliquer à sa cousine.

Anya fronça des sourcils avant de réaliser pleinement la situation.

\- Tu as demandé à ta petite-amie de _trois semaines_ d’emménager avec toi? questionna-t-elle, ahurie. Tu te lances dans le _U-Haul_ ou quoi?

Lexa sentit un agacement inexplicable lui saisir les tripes. Elle serra son verre dans sa main avant de porter son regard perçant sur Anya.

\- Ça n’a strictement rien à voir. On vivait déjà ensemble avant… rappela-t-elle.

\- Okay, répondit Anya, pas vraiment convaincue. Et qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a répondu?

Lexa but une nouvelle gorgée de son whisky avant de répondre glacialement.

\- Qu’elle n’en avait pas l’intention…

\- Ouch… prononça Anya.

\- Yep! dit Lexa dans un rire jaune.

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu’elle porta de nouveau son verre à sa bouche, elle en but la totalité. Elle le posa ensuite sur le comptoir et se tourna vers Anya.

\- Elle pense qu’en revenant vivre avec moi, on risque de précipiter les choses…

\- Elle n’a sûrement pas tort…

\- Oui, répondit ironiquement Lexa. Et vu que je suis l’idiote qui a suggéré qu’on devait prendre notre temps, elle pense que je risque de paniquer et que ça ne fera que me faire me sentir prise au piège…

_Bon sang, j’ai besoin d’un autre verre…_

 

Anya la fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire. Elle trouvait vraiment impressionnant l'emprise que Clarke avait sur sa cousine et, même si elle gardait encore un goût amer du comportement qu'avait pu avoir la blonde quelques semaines plus tôt, elle savait qu'elle était la personne qu'il fallait à Lexa. Elle savait que Clarke la ferait toujours passer avant tout…

Ce qui l’amenait à comprendre exactement les raisons qui l’avaient amené à dire à Lexa qu’elle ne reviendrait pas…

\- Peut-être que je me trompe, commença-t-elle précautionneusement, mais j’ai l’impression que Griffin pense à toi avant tout… Elle te connait, elle sait que tu as toujours fui l’engagement… Et même si, maintenant, elle sait que tu l’aimes, elle sait aussi que c’est ta première véritable histoire… Donc elle doit sentir une pression énorme sur ses épaules et a peur que tu te sentes vite étouffée…

Lexa pondéra ses mots pendant de longues secondes, réalisant que sa cousine n’avait sûrement pas tort.

Elle avait été tellement focalisée sur le fait de se montrer digne de leur histoire qu’elle ne s’était pas rendu compte que dire à Clarke qu’elle voulait qu’elles prennent leur temps pouvait lui indiquer qu’elle se sentait incertaine et effrayée…

Alors que s’il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre, dont elle n’avait pas du tout peur, c’était de ses sentiments pour elle… Et elle détestait l’idée qu’elle ait pu lui faire croire le contraire, ne serait-ce qu’un seul instant.

\- Ce n’est pas le cas, souffla-t-elle plus à elle-même qu’à Anya.

Elle leva tout de même les yeux vers elle avant d’ajouter d’une voix vulnérable:

\- Au contraire, c’est quand elle n’est pas là que je me sens étouffer…

Anya dut faire preuve d’une volonté extraordinaire pour ne pas commenter cette déclaration niaise à en mourir. Elle se promit intérieurement de la garder en tête et de la ressortir à Lexa lorsque cette dernière irait mieux.

Pour le moment, elle allait se cantonner à jouer son rôle de confidente.

\- Et tu lui as dit tout ça?

Lexa hocha immédiatement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu attends? s’exaspéra Anya.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec un haussement d’épaules.

Anya rejeta sa tête en arrière d’un geste excédé avant de se redresser et de lorgner sa cousine d’un regard noir.

\- Ces derniers mois ne t’ont donc rien appris?!

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Clarke étouffa un grognement en se laissant tomber dans son lit, complètement extenuée. Il était plus de 23h et elle venait de passer la majorité de sa soirée à réviser ses prochains examens.

Chose qui, en soit, n’était pas réellement ce qu’elle avait prévu de faire de son samedi soir…

Non, elle avait eu en tête un rendez-vous galant, où elle aurait traité et gâté Lexa comme elle le méritait.

Mais cette dernière lui avait dit qu’elle ne pouvait pas et Clarke s’était retrouvée devant ses bouquins d’anatomie à tenter de se concentrer dessus alors qu’en réalité, elle n’avait fait que penser à Lexa et à cette impression nauséeuse qu’elle l’évitait depuis la veille.

Depuis leur conversation plus que bizarre…

Elle avait été persuadée que, maintenant que le statut de leur relation avait changé, Lexa serait beaucoup moins emballée à l’idée de la voir revenir vivre au loft.

Mais depuis la veille, depuis qu’elle avait vu son visage se décomposer de confusion et d’incompréhension, elle n’arrêtait pas de se demander si elle n’avait pas eu tort.

Et bon sang, ce n’était pas comme si elle n’avait pas envie de revenir! Au contraire, elle rêvait de retrouver leur cocon à elles deux. Elle rêvait de se réveiller tous les jours au côté de Lexa.

Mais elle savait pertinemment que c’était trop tôt. Et, même si, elle, elle en avait terriblement envie, même si, elle, elle n’éprouvait aucun doute, elle savait qu’il y avait de très grandes chances que ce ne soit pas le cas de Lexa.

Clarke poussa un profond soupir et fixa le plafond au-dessus d’elle avant de laisser échapper un rire sans joie.

Elle trouvait ça ironique et complètement dingue qu’elle soit prête à vivre avec Lexa au bout de seulement quelques semaines de relation, alors qu’après deux ans avec Finn, elle ne l’avait même pas envisagé un seul instant…

Mais Lexa n’était pas Finn. Ses sentiments pour elle, sa relation avec elle n’avaient strictement rien à voir avec ce qu’elle avait pu partager avec son ex.

Et elle savait que c’était exactement ce qui faisait qu’elle n’éprouvait aucun doute… Cependant, il ne s’agissait pas d’elle. Il s’agissait de Lexa…

Et elle devait penser à elle avant tout…

Un nouveau soupir s’échappa de sa bouche. Malgré sa fatigue, il était évident qu’elle n’arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil facilement vu l’allure à laquelle son cerveau tournait.

Elle esquissa un geste pour se tourner sur le côté lorsqu’elle entendit des coups retentir contre la porte d’entrée.

\- Manquait plus que ça… grommela-t-elle.

Qui pouvait bien venir toquer à cette heure-ci? Et bien sûr il fallait que ce soit le soir où Lincoln et Octavia étaient dehors et qu’il n’y avait qu’elle qui pouvait ouvrir.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le dos et décida d’ignorer la personne, en espérant qu’elle finisse par se lasser. Mais les coups persistèrent et se firent de plus en plus fort, ce qui l’amena à pousser un profond soupir agacé avant de se redresser à contrecœur.

Elle était persuadée qu’il s’agissait d’Octavia et Lincoln et qu’ils avaient oublié leurs clés. Après tout, ce n’était pas la première fois que ça arrivait…

Elle sortit donc de sa chambre en trainant des pieds, traversa le living-room et ouvrit la porte sans se poser de questions.

\- Vous avez vraiment intérêt à avoir une b –

Elle s’interrompit brusquement lorsqu’elle réalisa que la personne qui se trouvait de l’autre côté de la porte n’était ni Octavia, ni Lincoln.

\- Lexa? prononça-t-elle.

Son cœur s’emballa immédiatement tandis que la nommée, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un sourire crispé.

\- Hey… salua Lexa nerveusement.

\- Tout va bien? s’inquiéta Clarke en faisant un pas vers elle.

\- Oui. Ou plutôt non… ‘Fin je ne sais pas…

Clarke la fixa une fraction de seconde et remarqua l’agitation présente dans sa posture. Elle se décala donc de la porte pour l’inviter implicitement à entrer mais Lexa l’ignora et resta plantée devant elle.

\- Lex, tu commences vraiment à m’inquiéter…

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, ce qui la poussa à sortir à l'extérieur pour l’observer plus attentivement.

\- Tu as bu? demanda-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

Sa question amena Lexa à se figer quelques secondes.

\- Un peu, avoua-t-elle légèrement , mais là n’est pas le sujet…

\- Où est-ce qu’il est alors?

\- Nous deux, répondit Lexa abruptement.

Elle commença à faire les cent pas alors que Clarke se décomposait violemment à l’entente des mots. Mais elle ne s’en rendit pas compte, trop occupée à mettre de l’ordre dans ses propres pensées.

\- On a toujours eu des problèmes de communication, déclara-t-elle en continuant de marcher. Et c’est ce qui nous a posé pas mal de problèmes par le passé… Et – et je ne veux pas qu’on refasse les mêmes erreurs…

\- Okay… répondit Clarke précautionneusement.

Il était évident que quelque chose tracassait Lexa. Quelque chose qui devait être relativement important pour qu’elle vienne toquer à sa porte aussi tard et aussi agitée. Et Clarke avait une idée de la raison. Elle s’en doutait fortement, surtout après les mots qu’elle venait de prononcer, et c’était exactement ce qui venait de créer une énorme boule d’appréhension au creux de sa poitrine.

\- Tu veux me dire quelque chose? demanda-t-elle doucement lorsqu’elle réalisa que Lexa ne reprenait toujours pas la parole.

Cette dernière arrêta de faire les cent pas subitement et se tourna vers elle en prenant une profonde inspiration. Leurs regards se mélangeant l’un à l’autre, elle laissa ses épaules s’affaisser dans un profond soupir et se décida enfin à parler.

\- Je veux que tu reviennes, déclara-t-elle. Je veux que tu réemménages avec moi…

La bouche de Clarke s’ouvrit légèrement de surprise et elle ne sut quoi répondre. Mais Lexa ne sembla pas avoir terminé car elle reprit presque immédiatement la parole.

\- Et – et je ne veux pas juste que tu reviennes, lui dit-elle d’une voix de plus en plus troublée. Je veux que tu reviennes en tant que petite-amie. Je veux que tu emménages avec moi en tant que petite-amie… Je – je veux me réveiller tous les matins à côté de toi, je veux que ma chambre devienne la nôtre, je veux que tes affaires soient mélangées aux miennes, que ta brosse à dents soit à côté de la mienne et – et je veux que ton bordel légendaire devienne le nôtre…

Elle reprit sa marche agitée sous les yeux de Clarke qui oublia son anxiété au fur et à mesure qu’elle poursuivait ses élucubrations.

\- Je sais que la norme dirait que c’est trop précipité, _U-Haul_ , et je sais aussi que c’est moi qui ai voulu qu’on fasse les choses dans l’ordre, pesta Lexa avec de grands gestes éloquents de la main. Mais finalement, je m’en fiche complètement des standards, on est loin d’en être un et ça me va parfaitement…

Elle s’arrêta de nouveau brusquement et se tourna pour la seconde fois vers Clarke.

\- S-sauf si, bien sûr, ce n’est pas ce que tu veux… lui dit-elle avec une petite grimace crispée. Dans ces cas-là, on oublie toute cette conversation et je rentre chez moi et… et on – on repart comme si de rien était…

Clarke esquissa un sourire amusé devant sa nervosité attendrissante. Elle n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de faire les deux-trois pas qui la séparaient d’elle et l’embrasser en lui disant qu’elle acceptait millefois.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas immédiatement.

Elle avait besoin d’être sûre à 100% que c’était ce que voulait Lexa…

\- Tu sais que j’en ai envie, lui assura-t-elle. Mais qu’en est-il du fait de prendre notre temps? Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu penses que les choses vont trop vite entre nous. Je t’ai dit Lexa, je suis prête à attendre le temps qu’il faut…

Les épaules de Lexa s’affaissèrent immédiatement à l’entente des mots. Elle arborait un regard d’une sincérité et une vulnérabilité que Clarke avait très rarement vues chez elle.

\- Clarke… prononça-t-elle de cette manière propre à elle. On ne prend pas notre temps, on le _perd_ …

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke qui sentit son corps se détendre de soulagement.

\- Donc tu ne doutes pas de nous?

Lexa fronça des sourcils avant de secouer frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Quoi? Non, jamais! assura-t-elle. C’est de moi dont je doutais, j’avais peur de faire n’importe quoi… Mais s’il y a une chose dont je suis sûre et certaine Clarke, c’est de ce que je ressens pour toi…

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Clarke pour s’avancer jusqu’à elle et enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque, sans se dépêtrer une seule seconde de son sourire.

Et pour la première fois de la journée, alors qu’elle se laissait envelopper par la chaleur enivrante du corps collé à elle, l’anxiété de Lexa se calma.

\- Tu es tellement sûre que tu es prête à vivre avec moi et mon bordel légendaire? plaisanta Clarke en espérant alléger un peu l’atmosphère.

Mais Lexa ne rigola pas. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de Clarke et la fixa de son regard flamboyant qui avait la capacité de faire apparaitre des milliers de papillons au creux de son estomac.

\- Ce que tu n’as pas l’air de comprendre, c’est que je ne peux plus vivre _sans_ toi, confia-t-elle d’une voix légèrement tremblante. Tu es celle qui a apporté son sens au mot foyer, Clarke…

Ses mots rendirent Clarke sans voix. Ils la frappèrent violemment et la submergèrent dans une émotion vive et intense qu’elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre.

Et encore moins à expliquer.

Certains passaient toute leur vie à la recherche de l’euphorie suprême. Même éphémère.

Ils couraient après les sensations fortes, sautaient en parachute, se droguaient, fumaient, tout ça dans le but d’atteindre ce point culminant que représentait l’extase pure.

Elle, elle avait l’impression que son point culminant à elle résidait en Lexa.

Elle avait l’impression qu’il lui suffisait juste de se plonger dans son regard, de se laisser envelopper par leur amour, pour obtenir son bonheur absolu.

Lexa aussi était son foyer. Son _chez elle_.

Et ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer exactement ce qu’elle ressentait, Clarke s’appuya sur ses pointes des pieds, glissa ses mains qui se trouvaient sur la nuque de Lexa jusqu’à sa mâchoire et l’embrassa tendrement, d’un baiser doux, affectueux et plein de révérence qui, malgré tout, les laissèrent toutes les deux à bout de souffle lorsqu’elles se séparèrent.

\- Je suppose que c’est un oui? demanda Lexa en esquissant un sourire.

Clarke acquiesça contre son front avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres:

\- Ramène-moi à la maison Lex…

Il fallut quelques secondes à Lexa pour enregistrer les mots. Elle recula légèrement son visage pour pouvoir la regarder et haussa des sourcils d’un air interrogateur.

\- Maintenant?

\- Oui maintenant, répondit Clarke avec un sourire.

\- Je – tu n’es pas obligée – on… on peut attendre quelques jours si tu veux y réfléchir un peu plus... lui dit Lexa, incertaine.

Après tout, il était presque minuit et elle avait débarqué sans prévenir pour lui demander, sans aucun avertissement, de tout rechambouler dans son quotidien. Elle pouvait donc patienter quelques jours de plus et laisser à Clarke le temps de réellement y penser.

Mais cette dernière lui répondit par un hochement de tête négatif.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’y réfléchir, assura-t-elle. Tu as raison, on a assez perdu de temps…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Arrivées au loft, Lexa déverrouilla la porte d’entrée et se décala pour laisser Clarke pénétrer à l’intérieur la première. Cette dernière lui caressa le bras de haut en bas avec un petit sourire avant de passer devant elle et de se retrouver dans le hall d’entrée.

Son sourire s’agrandit au fur et à mesure qu’elle s’avançait dans le penthouse qui était devenu un véritable foyer pour elle au court des derniers mois.

\- Wow, je n’étais pas revenue depuis le jour où –

Elle s’interrompit soudainement en se raclant la gorge mal à l’aise et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Lexa qui l’observait de l’entrée.

Lexa qui n’avait pas besoin de l’entendre prononcer les mots pour comprendre de quel jour elle parlait.

Elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais l’oublier.

C’était le jour qui avait suivi leur dispute. Le jour où elle avait eu l’impression que son monde entier s’était écroulé…

Clarke vit son visage s’assombrir et elle détourna rapidement les yeux lorsqu’elle sentit ses entrailles se serrer de la culpabilité habituelle qu’elle ressentait à chaque fois qu’elle repensait à ce qu’il s’était passé et au comportement qu’elle avait eu. Culpabilité qui s’accentua lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un objet juste au-dessus de la cheminée du salon.

Elle fronça des sourcils et s’avança un peu plus dans la pièce jusqu’à se retrouver à seulement quelques mètres.

\- Tu l’as gardé, souffla-t-elle, ahuri.

Lexa, qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, suivit son regard jusqu’à la peinture représentant le paysage New-Yorkais accrochée contre le mur de la cheminée et sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Il s’agissait de la première peinture que Clarke avait peinte dans cet appartement. Peinture qu’elle avait laissée derrière elle lorsqu’elle était partie parce qu’elle avait toujours représenté beaucoup plus pour elles-deux qu’une simple toile.

\- Je n’ai pas pu m’en débarrasser, répondit simplement Lexa en déglutissant difficilement.

Clarke détourna les yeux de la toile et les posa sur le visage de Lexa dont le regard était toujours braqué dessus. Sa mâchoire était serrée et ses épaules légèrement tendues. Et Clarke la connaissait assez pour savoir que c’était exactement la posture qu’elle arborait à chaque fois qu’elle tentait de cacher ses émotions.

\- Lexa… prononça-t-elle doucement. Je suis désolée…

Lexa sortit de sa contemplation et porta son attention sur elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle vit la tristesse dans les yeux azur dont elle était amoureuse qu’elle réalisa pleinement ce qu’il était en train de se passer.

\- Pas moi, répondit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire. Tu avais raison ce jour-là à notre cabane, si tout ce qu’on a vécu nous a permis d’être là où on est maintenant, alors on n’a rien à regretter... On ne doit pas laisser les erreurs du passé nous voler notre présent, Clarke…

Et pour la énième fois de la soirée, Clarke se retrouva sans voix.

Elle se détourna complètement de la peinture pour faire face à Lexa. Elle fit ensuite quelques pas vers elle, glissa ses bras autour de sa taille avant d’enfouir son visage dans sa nuque et la serrer fortement contre elle.

Tout d’abord surprise, Lexa finit par répondre avec autant de ferveur. Elle enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Clarke dans une étreinte sécurisante et ferma les yeux en humant l’odeur de ses cheveux.

Elles restèrent de longues secondes dans les bras l’une de l’autre, sans ressentir le besoin de combler le silence avec des paroles futiles.

Parce qu’elles n’en avaient pas besoin pour communiquer…

Ce fut Clarke qui finit par rompre leur étreinte. Elle se recula de quelques pas et, sans quitter Lexa du regard, elle fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras pour attraper les siennes. Lorsque leurs doigts se retrouvèrent entrelacés, elle la guida silencieusement à travers l’appartement jusqu’aux escaliers menant à la chambre de Lexa.

À _leur_ chambre. 

Et Lexa se laissa tirer sans rien dire, prête à la suivre n’importe où.

 

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elles arrivèrent à l’étage qu’elles se lâchèrent. De la même façon qu’elle l’avait fait en pénétrant à l’intérieur de l’appartement, Clarke lança un regard circulaire autour d’elle, heureuse de retrouver la familiarité de la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les énormes baies vitrées qui composaient la totalité du mur face à elle et qui donnaient sur une magnifique vue de New-York illuminé. Puis ils suivirent le chemin jusqu’à l’immense lit luxueux et moderne avant de s’attarder sur la cheminée face à lui dans laquelle un feu crépitait déjà.

\- On pourra changer les meubles si tu veux, déclara Lexa derrière elle en glissant une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Ou repeindre. Ou faire n’importe quelle autre modification. Je – on fera comme tu le sens…

Clarke esquissa un sourire, touchée par la bienveillance et l’attention que Lexa lui portait. Et ce qu’elle trouvait juste incroyable c’était qu’elle ne le réalisait même pas.

Oui, Lexa pouvait se montrer altruiste et généreuse et pour elle, elle n’y voyait rien de plus normal.

Et c’était une des choses que Clarke adorait par-dessus tout chez elle. Son humilité.

\- J’adore cette chambre comme elle est, Lex, assura-t-elle en se tournant enfin vers elle. Je ne veux rien changer…

Lexa fronça des sourcils, pas vraiment convaincue.

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Certaine, confirma Clarke avec un grand sourire.

C’était le sanctuaire de Lexa. Celui qu’elle n’avait jamais partagé avec qui que ce soit d’autre hormis elle.

Celui où Lexa avait réalisé qu’elle était amoureuse d’elle.

Et Clarke l’aimait tel qu’il était…

Lexa répondit à son sourire avant d’acquiescer.

\- On pourra toujours en reparler, lui dit-elle. En attendant je vais te trouver un pyjama pour cette nuit et demain, on retournera chez O récupérer tes affaires si tu veux…

La voyant esquisser un geste vers son dressing, Clarke lui attrapa le bras et l’arrêta avant qu’elle ne puisse s’éloigner.

\- Attends…

Elle reçut un regard interrogateur de la part de Lexa mais, au lieu de lui dire quoi que ce soit d’autre, elle posa une main sur sa taille et fit remonter celle qui tenait toujours son avant-bras jusqu’à sa joue. Elle captura ensuite tout doucement ses lèvres entre les siennes.

La réponse de Lexa fut immédiate. Comme à chaque fois que Clarke l’embrassait.

C’était devenu un réflexe, une seconde nature.

Elle avait l’impression que dès qu’il s’agissait de Clarke, son corps, son cœur, réagissaient toujours avant son cerveau…

Elle pivota donc sur place de sorte à lui faire complètement face et continua d’explorer doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche changeant ainsi l’angle de leur baiser et amenant leurs nez à s’entrechoquer à plusieurs reprises.

Son cœur s’enfiévra un peu plus au moment où Clarke laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Mais la sensation fut vite remplacée par de la frustration lorsqu’elle la sentit s’éloigner d’elle et rompre brusquement leur baiser.

Lexa rouvrit ses yeux et fronça des sourcils confusément. Clarke esquissa un léger sourire amusé puis, sans quitter une seule seconde son regard et tout en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, elle fit un nouveau pas en arrière et commença à déboutonner le chemisier qu’elle portait.

Un frisson parcourut l’échine de Lexa dont les yeux étaient complètement cimentés au mouvement de ses mains.

\- Clarke… prononça-t-elle d’un ton incertain en déglutissant difficilement.  Je – je ne suis pas sûre qu’on devrait…

Clarke ne s’arrêta pas pour autant et continua de dégrafer un par un ses boutons jusqu’à arriver au dernier.

\- Tu l’as dit toi-même, on perd notre temps Lex… déclara-t-elle.

Lexa ne lâcha pas ses mains du regard. Elle était complètement hypnotisée, en transe et sentait ses hésitations la quitter au fur et à mesure que la femme face à elle se déshabillait.

\- Clarke… répéta-t-elle, d’une voix où désir et supplice se mêlaient.

La nommée retira lentement sa chemise qu’elle laissa retomber au sol, dévoilant ainsi, pour la surprise de Lexa, sa poitrine complètement nue.

Cette dernière sentit son corps s’enflammer immédiatement face à la vision qui s’offrait à elle. Ses yeux parcoururent avidement chaque centimètre de peau exposé devant eux et elle n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de les remplacer par ses lèvres, sa langue, ses dents.

\- Lexa… prononça doucement Clarke. Fais-moi l’amour…

Ces mots amenèrent les dernières réticences de Lexa à s’envoler complètement. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux azur face à elle et, lorsqu’elle se retrouva plongée dans la luxure et l’amour qui s’y reflétaient, elle oublia tout ce qui n’était pas Clarke. Elle fit un pas vers elle, attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains et l’embrassa fougueusement en la faisant reculer jusqu’au lit.

Sans quitter ses lèvres un seul instant, elle la bascula dessus et vint se positionner juste au-dessus d’elle. Clarke attrapa le bas du dos de son haut et le fit remonter hâtivement jusqu’à ses épaules avant de le faire passer par-dessus sa tête, obligeant ainsi Lexa à se détacher de ses lèvres. Elle se dépêcha d’en faire de même avec son soutien-gorge qu’elle lui dégrafa et lui retira aussi précipitamment avant de le balancer à l’aveugle derrière elle.

Dès qu’elle fut débarrassée des vêtements, Lexa se rattacha immédiatement à la bouche de Clarke,  un grognement de plaisir s’y exhalant au moment où leurs poitrines nues entrèrent en contact. Elles s’embrassèrent sans retenue, chacune de leurs bouches cherchant à dominer l’autre jusqu’à ce que Lexa finisse par rompre leur baiser à bout de souffle.

La respiration saccadée, elle fixa Clarke en-dessous d’elle, cherchant dans son regard la moindre indication qui lui montrerait qu’elle devrait s’arrêter.

Cependant, la seule chose qu’elle vit dans ses yeux était de la certitude, de l’envie.

De l’amour...

Elle se pencha donc de nouveau vers elle et posa le fantôme d’un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se concentrer sur le reste de son corps.

Tout doucement, d'un mouvement volontairement tortueux, elle lui embrassa la nuque pendant de longues secondes puis suivit le chemin jusqu'à sa clavicule et sa poitrine. Elle s'arrêta une fraction de seconde pour la fixer avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de capturer délicatement un téton entre ses lèvres, arrachant ainsi un gémissement à Clarke qui se contracta de plaisir. 

Elle était en extase et la chaleur de son corps se faisait de plus en plus ardente. Mais elles ne faisaient que commencer et cette pensée ne fit que décupler le désir de Lexa.

Alors que les mains de Clarke s'étaient ancrées à ses cheveux, elle continua d'embrasser les magnifiques seins en dessous d'elle, alternant les coups de langue, les mordillements et les suçotements.

\- Lexaaaa... souffla Clarke d'un ton implorant.

Et la nommée n’eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce qu'elle lui demandait. 

Elle en voulait plus... Elle avait besoin de plus...

Lexa s'exécuta donc et, après un dernier petit baiser, elle continua sa descente jusqu'à l'abdomen de Clarke, glissa sa langue une fraction de seconde dans son nombril, ce qui l'amena à se courber un peu plus, puis lui embrassa le bas-ventre.  

Elle prit tout son temps pour déboutonner son pantalon et le faire descendre avec sa culotte le long de ses jambes jusqu’à les retirer complètement. Elle fit ensuite remonter ses mains dans une caresse langoureuse, les faisant suivre par ses lèvres qui embrassèrent le chemin menant jusqu’à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Son cœur battait à un rythme très violent, son corps lui donnait l’impression qu’elle était déjà au bord de l’orgasme juste par le fait de sentir l’odeur et la peau de Clarke. Mais elle tenta d’oublier son propre plaisir pour le moment pour se concentrer sur celui de l’autre femme.

Clarke baissa les yeux vers Lexa lorsqu'elle la sentit s'arrêter juste au-dessus de son pubis et se retrouva plongée dans son regard.

Un regard sombre, plein de luxure, mais en même temps empli de tendresse et d’adoration.

\- Lexa, s-s'il te plaît...

Il n'en fallut pas plus à cette dernière pour lui céder ce qu'elle voulait. Elle posa un dernier baiser sur son pubis avant de se baisser un peu plus et capturer à pleine bouche son clitoris gonflé.

La réaction de Clarke fut immédiate. Un électrochoc de plaisir parcourut la totalité de son corps l'amenant à se cambrer un peu plus et à laisser échapper un petit cri guttural.     

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire, complètement attentive à la moindre réaction qu'elle provoquait. Elle passa un premier coup de langue dessus qui causa un "Oui Lex!" puis augmenta la pression avant de l'engloutir complètement entre ses lèvres et le malaxer avec sa langue. Elle alterna entre des suçotements, des coups de langue experts et des effleurements avec ses dents, rendant Clarke de plus en plus effrénée.

Chacun de ses mouvements avait le don de causer plus de gémissements, plus de contractions de plaisir chez Clarke et elle avait l'impression de ne vivre que pour ça.

\- Lex - je v-vaais... Je ne v-vais pas ttarder à - à...

Elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase. Elle était au bord de l'extase, elle sentait son orgasme arriver. 

Cependant, au moment où elle se sentit atteindre le summum de son plaisir, la bouche pleine d’habilité qui en était à l'origine se retira brusquement causant en elle l'une des pires sensations de frustration possible.

\- Lexaaaa… grogna-t-elle dans un son se situant entre la réprimande et le gémissement.

\- Sois patiente, mon amour, lui murmura Lexa en remontant lentement le long de son corps.

Elle se positionna au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Clarke soupira contre ses lèvres qui avaient dorénavant le goût d’elle-même – ce qui ne faisait qu’accentuer son excitation déjà à son paroxysme – et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Lexa bascula ensuite la majorité de son poids sur un coude et fit progresser son autre main le long du ventre à Clarke jusqu'à son entrejambe humide où elle glissa deux de ses doigts. Clarke ferma les yeux et étouffa un nouveau cri au moment où elle commença à masser d'une main experte l'endroit exact qui la mettait dans un état de supplice délicieux.

C'était bon. Trop bon.

Mais pas encore assez…

Elle avait besoin de plus, elle avait besoin de sentir Lexa _en_ elle. Ce n’était plus une envie, c'était une nécessité. 

Lexa sembla le comprendre car, une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle fit glisser ses deux doigts le long de son sexe et la pénétra sans prévenir.

Clarke se contracta immédiatement, un puissant spasme la gagnant et l’amenant à rompre leur baiser. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement beaucoup plus fort que les précédents et descendit ses mains jusqu’aux épaules de Lexa où elle y planta ses ongles comme si elle essayait de s'y ancrer et ne pas succomber totalement à l'intensité du délice qu'elle ressentait.

\- Ouvre tes yeux, Clarke, murmura Lexa d'une voix à peine audible. Je veux te voir... 

Malgré la grosse difficulté de la tâche à ce moment-là, Clarke acquiesça légèrement avant de faire ce qu’elle lui demandait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se retrouva plongée dans les prunelles de Lexa, dont les magnifiques iris avaient presque disparu tellement ses pupilles étaient dilatées, qu’elle sentit cette dernière commencer à bouger de nouveau ses doigts. D’abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, elle se lança dans des va-et-vient tout en frictionnant le gland de son clitoris avec le pouce.

Clarke se retrouva dans l’incapacité de garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Elle enfonça l’arrière de sa tête un peu plus dans le lit au moment où un orgasme d’une intensité étourdissante s’empara de la totalité de son corps.

Et en cet instant précis, Lexa aurait juré qu’elle n’avait jamais vu quelque chose d’aussi beau. Elle était sûre qu’elle n’arriverait jamais à effacer cette image de Clarke, les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le corps s’abandonnant complètement à elle. Et elle avait beau l’avoir déjà expérimenté par le passé, elle avait l’impression que chaque fois était la première.

Chaque fois était unique…

Elle continua donc de la fixer, émerveillée, et, tout en diminuant petit à petit la cadence de ses doigts, elle se pencha et lui embrassa tendrement la joue, la mâchoire puis la nuque.

\- Tu es magnifique, lui souffla-t-elle.

Clarke ne trouva pas la force de répondre et encore moins de bouger. Elle tremblait légèrement, sa respiration était fortement saccadée et ses jambes lui donnaient l’impression d’être faites de coton. Et pourtant, elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi vivante, aussi apaisée et aussi comblée qu’en cet instant précis.

Elle planait. Complètement. Et l’euphorie qu’elle ressentait était presque magique.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle sentit Lexa se retirer qu’elle retrouva un peu ses esprits. Elle laissa échapper un léger grognement face à la perte puis ouvrit les yeux pour pouvoir se plonger dans ceux au-dessus d’elle qui la fixait amoureusement.

\- Hey, murmura Lexa.

\- Hey…

Okay, la voix post-orgasme de Clarke était aussi sûrement le plus beau son que Lexa ait entendu de sa vie après son rire.

\- Pendant un instant, j’ai cru t’avoir perdue, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux avec son autre main.

Clarke papillonna des yeux avant d’esquisser un sourire paresseux.

\- C’était… c’était…

Son manque d’éloquence fit légèrement rire Lexa qui continua de prodiguer ses caresses aux cheveux blonds étalés dans un bazar en dessous d’elle.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, lui dit-elle d’un ton taquin.

Clarke acquiesça tout en prenant plusieurs inspirations, tentant de regagner assez de force. Lorsqu’elle fut sûre d’avoir retrouvé l’usage complet de son corps, elle se redressa brusquement et, prenant Lexa au dépourvu, elle appuya sur ses épaules et la bascula à son tour sur le dos avant de se positionner à califourchon sur elle.

\- À ton tour… susurra-t-elle doucement.

Ses mots firent perdre immédiatement son sourire à Lexa qui regarda, avec une anticipation pleine de torture, Clarke se baisser vers elle pour l’embrasser lentement, langoureusement, veillant à ne surtout pas se presser pour savourer chaque seconde.

Parce que, s’il y avait bien un moment où elle n’avait pas l’impression de perdre son temps, c’était lorsqu’elle le prenait pour faire l’amour à Lexa…


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke émergea de son sommeil en se sentant légèrement désorientée. Mais l’impression ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu’elle ne se souvienne exactement de là où elle se trouvait et qu’un sourire heureux ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle se concentra sur la chaleur et la douceur du corps nu collé à son dos, sur le poids du bras qui lui encerclait la taille et sur les jambes nues entremêlées aux siennes sous les draps qui les couvraient.

Elle et Lexa s’étaient endormies complètement soudées l’une à l’autre, sans aucun espace les séparant, donnant l’impression qu’il était impossible de dissocier leurs corps l’un de l’autre.

Et Clarke adorait ça…

 

Veillant à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque, elle se tourna tout doucement dans le lit, de sorte à faire face à Lexa. Cette dernière, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le haut de son corps s’élevant et s’abaissant au rythme de sa respiration, dormait toujours paisiblement.

Clarke esquissa un nouveau sourire attendri face à la vue qui s’offrait à elle. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle s’endormait avec la chaleur de ses bras l’enveloppant. Mais c’était la première fois qu’elle se réveillait avec.

C’était la première fois qu’elle se réveillait avec Lexa à ses côtés. La première fois qu’elle la voyait dormir sereinement, sans se soucier le moins du monde de ce qui pouvait l’entourer. La première fois qu’elles dormaient dans les bras l’une de l’autre sans doute, sans appréhension.

Sans incompréhension…

Clarke se réveillait avec un sentiment qu’elle n’aurait jamais pensé ressentir un jour. Elle se réveillait avec la vision de la femme qu’elle aimait à côté d’elle et elle était heureuse et comblée. Elle avait l’impression de vivre sur un nuage où l’air qu’elle respirait n’était composé que de bonheur.

Et alors qu’elle continuait de regarder amoureusement Lexa dormir, elle réalisait pleinement et complètement qu’elle avait réellement trouvé ce qu’elle avait passé des années à chercher.

L’amour.

Le vrai.

Celui qu’elle voyait dans les yeux de son père à chaque fois qu’il regardait sa mère.

Celui qu’on essayait d’expliquer à travers des milliers de mots mais qui restait tout simplement inexplicable.

Celui qui donnait l’impression d’être invincible mais qui pouvait nous détruire complètement.

Celui qui nous faisait planer, qui nous rendait heureuse sans raison et qui nous faisait sourire de façon complètement débile à longueur de journée.

Le genre d’amour qui nous amenait à fixer, en train de dormir, la personne à qui il était destiné. À la regarder comme si elle était à l’origine de l’univers tout entier…

Le sourire de Clarke s’élargit un peu plus devant la niaiserie de ses pensées et, tout d’un coup, regarder Lexa dormir ne lui suffisait plus. Donc, malgré le fait qu’elles étaient déjà collées l’une à l’autre, elle se rapprocha un peu plus d’elle et porta sa main de libre sur son visage qu’elle commença à caresser du bout des doigts d’un mouvement plein d’adoration.

\- Lex… souffla-t-elle doucement.

La nommée laissa échapper un petit grognement en fronçant des sourcils mais ne se réveilla pas. Clarke sentit une chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine face à la vision plus qu’adorable dont elle venait d’être témoin. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se redresser légèrement et de porter ses lèvres juste au-dessus de l’oreille de Lexa.

\- Mon amour, réveille-toi… murmura-t-elle tendrement.

\- Mmhnon, marmonna la voix endormie de Lexa.

\- Je pensais que c’était moi celle qui était de mauvaise humeur au réveil? taquina Clarke.

\- Ça, c’était avant que tu m’épuises avec un sexathon de plusieurs tours, lui répondit Lexa sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Maintenant j’ai besoin de retrouver des forces…

Un nouveau rire s’échappa de la bouche de Clarke qui posa de nombreux petits baisers sur la joue et la nuque de Lexa tout en humant son parfum.

\- Tu es délicieuse… lui dit-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Shhh, souffla Lexa, les yeux toujours clos. J’essaye de dormir…

Clarke ne la voyait pas mais elle pouvait parfaitement entendre le sourire dans sa voix, ce qui l’encouragea à continuer. Elle se redressa donc un peu plus, retira le bras de Lexa autour de sa taille puis se positionna un peu plus au-dessus d’elle pour lui attraper son lobe d’oreille entre ses dents et le lui mordiller délicatement.

\- Et moi qui espérais pouvoir prendre notre première douche ensemble, murmura-t-elle d’un ton volontairement suave.

Lexa ne lui répondit pas. Et si elle n’avait pas senti sa respiration s’arrêter brusquement, Clarke aurait pu penser qu’elle s’était rendormie.

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles Lexa sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de finir par abdiquer.

\- Tu veux vraiment ma mort, femme, bougonna-t-elle.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle glissa ses mains de part et d’autre des hanches de Clarke avant de manœuvrer de sorte à la garder au-dessus d’elle pendant qu’elle-même se mettait sur le dos, amenant leurs poitrines à se retrouver et leurs jambes à s’emmêler de nouveau.

Clarke laissa échapper un nouveau rire avant de remonter un peu plus le long de son corps pour pouvoir poser ses coudes de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle baissa ensuite son visage vers le sien et l’embrassa doucement.

\- Hmmm là, ça va mieux… commenta Lexa en esquissant un sourire paresseux.

\- Tu veux toujours dormir? questionna Clarke en posant plusieurs petits baisers sur ses lèvres et sa mâchoire tout en faisant remonter ses jambes le long des siennes dans une délicieuse friction.

\- Pas vraiment non, lui répondit Lexa qui ouvrit enfin les yeux pour se plonger dans les siens.

Sans quitter le regard de Clarke, elle fit parcourir une de ses mains le long de son dos tout en remontant l’autre sur son visage qu’elle caressa délicatement, comme s’il s’agissait là de la chose la plus précieuse qu’elle ait touchée de son existence.   

\- J’ai fantasmé sur ce genre de réveil depuis la première fois où je t’ai vue, avoua-t-elle doucement.

Les habituels papillons se répandirent au creux de sa poitrine lorsqu’elle vit un énorme sourire éclairer le visage de Clarke. Ce qui fit immédiatement disparaitre sa fatigue qui fut remplacée par un sentiment beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus énergisant.

Du désir, de l’envie.

De l’amour…

\- Ça fait pas mal d’années tout ça… murmura Clarke en souriant.

\- Yep, répondit Lexa d’un ton légèrement joueur. Je propose donc qu’on commence à rattraper le temps perdu dès maintenant…

Et avant que Clarke ne puisse réaliser ce qu’il se passait, elle échangea leur position en la basculant sur le dos avant de se positionner au-dessus d’elle avec un petit sourire espiègle. S’appuyant sur ses mains pour maintenir le poids de son corps tandis que Clarke glissait ses bras en-dessous des siens pour s’accrocher à ses épaules, Lexa se pencha vers sa nuque et la lui mordilla tout doucement avant de la suçoter et d’y faire passer sa langue.

Clarke perdit immédiatement son sourire et laissa échapper un léger gémissement en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu es vraiment, vraiment douée avec cette bouche… souffla-t-elle en lui agrippant les épaules un peu plus fortement.

Lexa esquissa un sourire contre sa peau. Elle posa un baiser sur l’endroit de son cou où elle venait de laisser une jolie marque puis se redressa de nouveau de sorte à pouvoir regarder Clarke. Ses yeux bleus avaient pris une teinte plus sombre, pleine de luxure qui fit considérablement accroître la sienne.

\- Je me débrouille aussi pas mal avec d’autres parties de mon corps, déclara Lexa d’un ton mutin.

Elle argumenta ses dires en pressant son genou directement contre l’entrejambe mouillé de Clarke. Elle ne savait pas si l’humidité datait de leur activité de la nuit ou si elle venait de se créer – sûrement une combinaison des deux – mais ce qu’elle savait c’était qu’elle adorait en être la cause.

Clarke se tendit face au contact et ferma les yeux en grognant.

\- Mon dieu… grommela-t-elle.

\- Lexa suffira, se moqua Lexa avec un sourire suffisant.

Et Clarke aurait vraiment voulu lui dire d’arrêter de jouer les fanfaronnes mais ses mots s’étouffèrent dans sa bouche au moment où elle augmenta un peu plus la pression, l’amenant à étouffer un nouveau gémissement en rejetant légèrement sa tête en arrière.

Lexa en profita pour lui embrasser la mâchoire puis la nuque avant de descendre jusqu’à sa clavicule et arriver au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle s’arrêta quelques secondes pour la fixer, envoutée comme à son habitude, puis finit par retrouver ses esprits et se pencha vers un de ses seins pour le capturer entre ses lèvres.

\- Lex! gémit Clarke en se cambrant un peu plus.

Elle retira ses mains des épaules de Lexa pour les glisser dans ses cheveux et souleva son bassin à la recherche du moindre contact avec le corps se trouvant au-dessus d’elle. Lexa, elle, garda son attention sur ses seins pendant de longues secondes. Puis, elle se créa un chemin jusqu’à son abdomen en posant de multiples baisers tout le long en s’accompagnant de ses mains avec lesquelles elle caressa les seins puis les hanches de Clarke. Cependant, au moment où elle s’apprêta à descendre un peu plus, elle eut l’impression d’entendre un bruit venant de l’extérieur de la chambre. Elle arrêta donc immédiatement ses baisers et redressa la tête vers Clarke.

\- Tu as entendu? lui demanda-t-elle.

Clarke leva la tête vers elle et fronça des sourcils avant de hocher la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non, répondit-elle d’un ton légèrement frustré. Mais j’aimerais bien que tu continues ce que tu étais en train de faire…

Lexa esquissa un sourire avant d’acquiescer et se baisser vers le corps exquis qui se trouvait juste en dessous d’elle. Mais, de nouveau, un bruit, un peu plus sonore cette fois-ci, résonna à l’extérieur de la pièce suivi de voix étouffées.

\- Tu as entendu cette fois-ci? questionna Lexa à l’adresse de Clarke.

Avant que cette dernière ne puisse répondre, une voix familière s’éleva de l’étage du dessous.

\- Lexa? lança la voix d’Octavia. Tu es là?

\- Merde, grommela Lexa. Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait là?

\- Je n’en sais rien, répondit Clarke. Elle doit sûrement me chercher, je ne l’ai pas prévenue hier soir que je serais ici…

Lexa lui adressa un regard réprobateur qui l’amena à lui adresser un petit sourire d’excuse.

\- Lexa?! appela de nouveau Octavia.

\- J’arrive! répondit l’interpellée d’une voix forte.

 Elle poussa un profond soupir agacé avant de se redresser sur ses genoux.

\- Je ferais mieux de descendre avant qu’elle n’ait l’idée de monter, déclara-t-elle en descendant du lit.

Clarke laissa échapper un geignement contestataire face à la perte brutale de contact. Elle tira les draps sur sa poitrine et se redressa en position assise pour lancer un regard empli de frustration à Lexa qui s’affairait déjà à s’habiller.

\- Tu vas réellement me laisser comme ça?!

Son corps était dans un état d’excitation presque douloureux et si Lexa ne terminait pas ce qu’elle venait de commencer, elle était persuadée qu’elle allait exploser.

Lexa, qui avait déjà enfilé un short et un débardeur, se tourna vers elle et rigola devant la moue boudeuse qu’elle arborait.

\- On n’en serait pas là si tu l’avais prévenue, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute si j’étais trop occupée à m’intéresser à toi… se lamenta Clarke.

Lexa laissa échapper un nouveau rire avant de revenir vers le lit et de se pencher vers elle pour poser un baiser sur sa tête.

\- Attends-moi ici, intima-t-elle doucement, je me débarrasse du parasite qui nous sert de meilleure amie et je reviens m’occuper de toi…

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse, posa un nouveau baiser, sur ses lèvres cette fois-ci, et se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre sous les yeux de Clarke qui poussa un profond soupir avant de se laisser retomber en arrière sur le lit.

 

Lexa s’arrêta juste en haut des escaliers pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les arranger du mieux qu’elle pouvait. Elle descendit ensuite en tentant bien que mal d’adopter une attitude des plus désinvoltes et trouva Octavia, mais aussi Raven, dans le hall d’entrée.

\- Bonjour vous deux, salua-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que vous faites là aussi tôt?

Octavia et Raven la regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se tourner l’une vers l’autre.

\- Je t’avais dit qu’elles avaient oublié, dit Raven en secouant la tête.

\- Oublié quoi? demanda Lexa avec un froncement de sourcils confus.

\- Qu’on devait se retrouver à l’ _Ark_ pour prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble! s’exclama Octavia, exaspérée. On vous a attendu pendant une heure!

\- Et elle a commencé à devenir hystérique parce qu’aucune de vous ne répondait à son téléphone, ajouta Raven en levant les yeux au ciel.

Octavia lui lança un regard noir avant de le porter sur Lexa.

\- En même temps, c’est normal! s’indigna-t-elle un peu plus. Clarke a disparu sans rien dire hier soir et aucune de vous deux n’a donné de nouvelles! Je me suis tout de suite imaginé le pire!

\- Maman poule! se moqua Raven.

Mais Octavia l’ignora et continua de fixer Lexa.

\- Où est-ce qu’elle est? demanda-t-elle.

\- Qui?

\- Clarke, bêta! s’agaça-t-elle un peu plus.

\- Ahh… répondit Lexa en grimaçant. Elle – hum – elle est en haut…

Elle se gratta la tête d’un geste mal à l’aise et détourna les yeux pour ne plus avoir à maintenir le regard inquisiteur d’Octavia. Mais son comportement empli de gêne ne fit qu’attiser la curiosité des deux autres qui échangèrent un nouveau regard.

\- Ça n’aura pas tenu bien longtemps cette histoire de prendre votre temps, taquina Raven avec un grand sourire espiègle.

Lexa ne répondit pas et s’avança en direction de la cuisine.

\- Bon je suppose qu’on fait le petit-déjeuner ici? Je vais préparer du café!

\- Donc pendant que j’étais occupée à me faire un sang d’encre, toi et Clarke étiez en train de vous envoyer en l’air? questionna Octavia en ignorant volontairement ce qu’elle venait de dire.

Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et lorgna Lexa d’un regard plein de défi. Cette dernière s’efforça tant bien que mal de ne pas se remémorer la nuit qu’elle et Clarke avait passée, ni son réveil dans les bras de cette dernière.

Et surtout, surtout, elle essaya de ne pas s’imaginer Clarke allongée dans son lit en cet instant précis, nue et l’attendant…

Elle se racla donc de nouveau la gorge en tentant d’adopter une attitude des plus normales face à l’inquisition de ses amies.

\- Ce n’est pas parce qu’on a passé la nuit ensemble qu’il s’est forcément passé quelque chose, dit-elle d’un ton plein de conviction.

Elle n’avait pas honte. Loin de là… Mais Octavia lui donnait réellement l’impression d’être à deux doigts de lui arracher la tête et si elle lui confirmait qu’effectivement, Clarke et elle avaient oublié leur rendez-vous-petit-déjeuner parce qu’elles avaient été trop occupées à faire l’amour toute la nuit, elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.

Octavia ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais un bruit venant de l’étage attira leur attention à toutes les trois.

Elles levèrent les yeux et virent Clarke apparaitre au haut des escaliers, vêtue d’un simple t-shirt appartenant à Lexa, et s’arrêter brusquement, surprise de voir leurs regards braqués sur elle.

\- Hey… salua-t-elle avec un geste de la main incertain.

Octavia et Raven la fixèrent quelques secondes avant d’échanger un regard et d’exploser de rire.

\- Pendant une seconde, j’ai failli te croire! s’esclaffa Octavia à l’adresse de Lexa.

Clarke fronça des sourcils face à la remarque et adressa un regard interrogateur à Lexa. Mais cette dernière, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, était trop occupée à la reluquer de haut en bas pour s’en rendre compte.

Elle n’aurait jamais pensé que voir ses habits sur quelqu’un d’autre lui ferait autant d’effet. Et pourtant, la vision de Clarke dans un de ses vêtements avait le don de lui faire ressentir une multitude de choses. Du bonheur, mais aussi et surtout, une envie énorme de grimper les marches qui les séparaient pour l’attirer jusqu’au lit et terminer ce qu’elles avaient commencé avant d’être interrompues.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu arranger tes cheveux, déclara Raven en direction de Clarke.

Lexa sortit de ses rêveries pour voir Clarke rougir en glissant une main dans ses boucles quelque peu ébouriffées.

\- Désolée, lança ironiquement Clarke en descendant quelques marches, mais je ne savais pas que je vous trouverais ici de si bon matin…

\- Il est presque 11h Griffin, lui fit remarquer Raven avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et j’étais morte d’inquiétude! ajouta Octavia. Tu aurais pu me prévenir!

\- Désolée, s’excusa Clarke, cette fois-ci de façon plus sincère. J’ai complètement oublié…

\- Et quand on voit l’énorme suçon à ta nuque, on comprend pourquoi, charria Raven. D’ailleurs, je suis admirative… Pour que Lexa reste au lit jusqu’à cette heure-ci, c’est que tu as dû bien la fatiguer…

Les joues de Clarke rougirent un peu plus et au lieu de lui répondre, elle se tourna vers Lexa et lui dit:

\- On devrait vraiment envisager de changer les serrures…

Lexa sentit une chaleur enivrante lui envahir la poitrine à l’entente des mots. Parce que Clarke venait d’employer le mot « on ». Même si elle plaisantait, elle venait de s’inclure dans un possible projet concernant _leur_ appartement.

Et ça, c’était juste parfait…

\- Ha! ha! fit mine de rigoler Raven. Très dr –

Elle s’interrompit brusquement au moment où elle enregistra exactement ce qu’elle venait de dire. Son regard passa de Clarke à Lexa avant de se repositionner sur Clarke.    

\- Attends, tu as dit «on»?  lui demanda-t-elle.

Clarke ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Lexa à qui elle adressa un magnifique sourire. Lexa se vêtit d’une expression similaire à la sienne, l’euphorie parcourant ses veines ne semblant pas avoir diminué d’un iota depuis la veille.

\- Oui – hum – Clarke va revenir vivre ici, annonça-t-elle timidement sans se dépêtrer de son sourire joyeux.

Un petit silence suivit sa déclaration pendant lequel Raven et Octavia les regardèrent tour à tour, comme si elles n’en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. 

\- Sérieusement? finit par dire Raven. Vous emménagez de nouveau ensemble?

Elle reçut un acquiescement des deux concernées.

\- Ensemble, _ensemble_? insista-t-elle.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire avant d’opiner de nouveau.

\- Oui Ray, ensemble, _ensemble_ , confirma-t-elle.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m’as ignorée depuis hier! Il fallait que vous scelliez le deal! se moqua Octavia avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. C’est vraiment cool, je suis super contente pour vous!

\- Yep, moi aussi! ajouta Raven. Et si vous n’étiez pas encore en état de post-coït, je vous prendrais toutes les deux dans mes bras!

Tandis que Lexa se grattait de nouveau la tête d’un geste empli de gêne et que Clarke, les joues un peu plus rouges, regardait partout sauf en direction des trois autres, Octavia, elle, laissa échapper un nouveau rire en voyant leur réaction.

\- Allez vous doucher. Raven et moi on va préparer le petit-déj, déclara-t-elle à l’adresse du couple. Comme ça on pourra en discuter plus en détail et vous féliciter proprement…

\- Oui ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée, répondit Lexa en se dirigeant vers les escaliers où Clarke se trouvait encore.

Elle leva les yeux vers elle et la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure en la regardant, ce qui lui fit comprendre immédiatement ce qui était en train de lui traverser l’esprit.

Ce qui sembla aussi être le cas d’Octavia car, deux secondes plus tard, elle leur lança:

\- Et douchez-vous séparément s’il vous plait! On n’a pas envie de vous entendre vous envoyer en l’air!

\- C’est ce qu’on verra, marmonna Clarke de sorte que seulement Lexa puisse l’entendre.

Elle lui adressa un clin d’œil avant de se tourner et de grimper les dernières marches menant à la chambre.

Et, alors qu’elle fixait ses hanches se balancer jusqu’à la chambre, Lexa n’hésita pas une seule seconde avant de la suivre…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Alors que Lexa et Raven s’affairaient à laver et ranger la dernière vaisselle que les quatre amies avaient utilisée pour le petit-déjeuner, Clarke était assise en compagnie d’Octavia sur le canapé du salon où elles terminaient toutes les deux leurs cafés.

Sa tasse à elle était complètement oubliée, toute son attention semblant focalisée sur une seule et unique chose: Lexa.

Lexa qui lui tournait le dos pendant qu’elle essuyait quelques assiettes et discutait avec Raven. Et d’après le ton qu’elles employaient toutes les deux, elles étaient encore en train de se chamailler.

Mais Clarke n’accordait pas vraiment d’attention à ce qu’elles se disaient. La seule chose qui semblait la subjuguer c’était Lexa. Ses cheveux mouillés ramenés dans un chignon hasardeux et vêtue d’une de ses tenues décontractées de prédilection qui consistait ce jour-là en un maillot de basket aux couleurs des _Celtics_ et un de ses joggings slim que Clarke adorait voir sur elle, elle lui donnait l’impression d’être un rêve.

Une vision trop belle pour être vraie…

\- Je trouve ça vraiment dingue qu’on ne l’ait pas vu avant, déclara la voix d’Octavia de l’autre côté du canapé.

Clarke s’arracha à la contemplation du dos de Lexa pour se tourner vers elle.

\- Pardon?

\- Toi et Lexa, clarifia Octavia. Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’on ait pu ne pas voir qu’il y avait un truc pendant tout ce temps alors qu’il suffit de voir comment tu la regardes pour comprendre que tu es dingue d’elle…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke qui ne put s’empêcher de lancer un nouveau regard en direction de Lexa.

\- Honnêtement, je n’y peux rien, déclara-t-elle. Je n’ai jamais ressenti ça avant O… Je la vois et je me sens juste…

Elle s’interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je me sens juste heureuse, termina-t-elle avec un soupir rêveur.

Octavia la fixa attentivement avant d’esquisser un grand sourire à son tour.  

Quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsque Clarke était venue sonner chez elle, en pleurs, après l’énorme dispute qu’elle avait eue avec Lexa, elle avait espéré les voir se réconcilier. Elle avait espéré les voir arranger les choses. Mais elle avait aussi eu conscience que leurs chances étaient faibles.

Et pourtant, les voilà aujourd’hui, complètement folles amoureuses l’une de l’autre, emménageant de nouveau ensemble en tant que couple et avec un avenir très prometteur qui s’annonçait pour elles.

Et Octavia n’aurait jamais pu rêver mieux comme issue pour ses amies.

\- Donc tu reviens vivre ici? demanda-t-elle.

\- Yep, Lincoln et toi allez de nouveau pouvoir être tranquilles, plaisanta Clarke.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu ne nous dérangeais pas du tout, déclara Octavia d’un ton légèrement réprobateur.

\- Je sais, rassura Clarke. Mais je pense qu’il est temps que j’arrête de vous entendre vous envoyer en l’air comme des bêtes.

Octavia laissa échapper un léger rire en laissant son dos aller contre le canapé.

\- Tu auras le droit à ta propre vie sexuelle maintenant. Et d’après ce que j’ai vu ce matin, elle commence très bien…

Le regard  de Clarke se posa sur Lexa qui était en train de dire quelque chose à Raven. Ce qui ne semblait pas plaire à la Latina car elle lui répondit en lui balançant un torchon en plein visage.

\- Tu n’as pas idée… répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- En même temps, pour un 11, on n’en attend pas moins… rétorqua Octavia en faisant référence à la conversation qu’elles avaient eue après la première fois où Clarke et Lexa avaient couché ensemble.

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu avant d’éclater de rire toutes les deux. Pendant quelques secondes, seuls les échos des voix de Lexa et Raven se firent entendre jusqu’à ce qu’Octavia reprenne la parole.

\- Mais tu es sûre de toi? demanda-t-elle d’une voix dépourvue de toute trace d’humour. Parce que la dernière fois qu’on en a parlé, tu m’as dit que tu ne pensais pas que ce serait une bonne idée de revenir aussi tôt…

Clarke perdit peu à peu son sourire en repensant à la conversation dont O’ faisait référence.

Elle avait eu lieu à Malibu, peu après le départ de Lexa. Et alors qu’Octavia lui avait demandé ce qu’elle comptait faire en rentrant à New-York, si elle avait l’intention de retourner vivre avec Lexa maintenant que les choses s’étaient arrangées entre elles, Clarke lui avait demandé si ça ne la dérangeait pas de l’héberger un peu plus longtemps car elle ne pensait pas qu’il s’agissait de la meilleure chose à faire pour son couple…

\- Je le pensais, admit-elle doucement. Mais j’étais juste effrayée à l’idée qu’elle prenne peur et elle a su me rassurer… Je sais que la vie ne sera pas rose tous les jours mais je l’aime, je suis folle d’elle et je suis prête à faire ce qu’il faut pour que ça marche et que je puisse me réveiller tous les jours à ses côtés comme aujourd’hui…

\- Et t’envoyer en l’air, ajouta Octavia.

Clarke laissa échapper un nouveau rire avant d’acquiescer.

\- Et m’envoyer en l’air oui, confirma-t-elle en souriant.

\- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, Clarke... Même si tu vas beaucoup me manquer…

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi, répondit Clarke en lui faisant une petite bourrade amicale du pied.

Elles échangèrent un nouveau sourire tandis que Lexa et Raven, qui avaient terminé de ranger la cuisine, vinrent les rejoindre.

\- De quoi vous parlez? questionna Raven en s’asseyant à côté de Octavia.

\- On se demandait juste lequel de nos deux couples était le plus sexy, mentit O’ en adressant un clin d’œil complice à Clarke.

Clarke laissa échapper un rire sonore tandis que Lexa se laissait tomber juste à côté d’elle.

\- Tu te poses réellement la question? s’enquit cette dernière d’un ton moqueur.

Octavia ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Elle la regarda basculer un bras autour de la nuque de Clarke avant de l’attirer un peu plus vers elle et de poser un baiser affectueux sur sa tempe, amenant la blonde à sourire niaisement en se blottissant un peu plus contre elle.  

Aussi agaçant que pouvait être leur amour parfait, après tout ce qu’elles avaient vécu, Octavia était vraiment heureuse de les voir enfin ensemble.

\- Tu es donc d’accord? lança-t-elle à l’adresse de Lexa. Linc et moi sommes largement devant vous…  

\- Tu rêves! rétorqua Lexa dans un rire.

\- Argh arrêtez de parler de couple! s’indigna Raven. Pensez à moi, pauvre célibataire!

\- Célibataire, c’est encore à vérifier, déclara Clarke en jouant distraitement avec les doigts de Lexa.

Lexa et Octavia se vêtirent immédiatement d’expressions intéressées tandis que Raven la regardait avec un froncement de sourcils confus.

\- De quoi tu parles? demanda-t-elle.

\- De toi et Anya, répondit simplement Clarke. Lexa m’a dit que tu étais venue la voir avec elle… Tu admettras que c’est quand même bizarre…

Raven la fixa quelques secondes avant d’éclater de rire.

\- Tu délires, lui répondit-elle. Elle était juste au même endroit, au même moment que moi quand j’ai reçu un message de ta copine me demandant de venir la voir parce qu’elle paniquait à cause de votre premier rencard… Je m’étais dit qu’Anya pouvait l’aider, c’est tout…

Clarke perdit immédiatement tout intérêt à la vie sentimentale de Raven et au fait de savoir si elle incluait ou non Anya et leva les yeux vers Lexa qui avait toujours son bras autour de sa nuque.

\- Tu paniquais? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le visage de Lexa se décomposa légèrement avant qu’elle ne retrouve un semblant de désinvolture.

\- Pfff à peine…

\- Tu veux rire?! persifla Raven.

Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Clarke et ajouta:

\- Elle était prête à t’emmener jusqu’à Paris pour être sûre que tu ne sois pas déçue!

Alors que Clarke et Octavia rigolèrent, Lexa lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Tu m’avais juré que tu garderais ça pour toi!

\- Et tu m’as crue? charria Raven.

Clarke bascula légèrement sa tête en arrière et posa un baiser sur la mâchoire de Lexa sans pour autant se dépêtrer de son sourire amusé.

\- Je trouve ça adorable… lui dit-elle doucement.

Mais Lexa ne perdit pas pour autant son air bougon. Enfin… jusqu’à ce qu’Octavia prenne la parole.

\- Il fallait aussi voir Clarke, déclara-t-elle dans un rire.

Clarke redressa immédiatement la tête et la darda d’un regard menaçant mais Octavia l’ignora et poursuivit.

\- Elle a changé douze fois de tenues parce que «elles n’étaient pas assez bien pour Lexa et qu’il fallait absolument qu’elle la trouve belle»…  apprit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Lexa esquissa un énorme sourire avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de Clarke.

\- C’est vrai?

L’enjouement dans sa voix fit grimacer Clarke qui veilla à ne pas la regarder en répondant.

\- Je voulais juste être belle, grommela-t-elle.

Un bonheur inexplicable et pourtant devenu si familier se répandit dans la totalité de la poitrine à Lexa, amenant son sourire à s’agrandir un peu plus.

\- Tu es belle quoi que tu portes, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Surtout quand tu ne portes rien…

Clarke sentit ses joues la brûler à l’entente des derniers mots, ce que remarqua immédiatement Raven qui attrapa un coussin du canapé et le balança dans leur direction.

\- Hey! Pas de messes basses salaces quand on est là s’il vous plait! s’indigna-t-elle.

Lexa posa un baiser sur la tempe de Clarke avant de reporter son attention sur elle et de lui adresser un petit sourire innocent.

\- Je n’oserais pas, lui dit-elle d’un ton sarcastique.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser un soupir et de s’affaler contre le dossier du canapé.

\- En tout cas O, je compte vraiment sur ta soirée de fiançailles pour me trouver un bel étalon...

\- Ou une, rétorqua Clarke avec un petit sourire mutin.

Octavia laissa échapper un grognement avant d’adopter la même position que Raven.

\- S’il te plait, ne me parle pas de cette fête… maugréa-t-elle.

Comme elle s’en était doutée, les parents de son fiancé avaient décidé d’organiser une soirée pour officialiser leurs fiançailles. Et Octavia savait d’avance qu’elle n’aurait aucun mot à dire sur l’organisation. C’était leur fête à eux et elle n’avait d’autre choix que de la subir…

\- C’est quand déjà? questionna Clarke.

\- Dans deux semaines, soupira Octavia d’un ton las. D’ailleurs, tu sais que tes parents seront là, ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse de Lexa.

\- Oui, je sais… répondit cette dernière en grimaçant. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que mon oncle a choisi ce week-end-là, c’était le seul où mes parents étaient libres…

Alors que Clarke se tendait légèrement à l’entente de la nouvelle, Octavia acquiesça avant de pousser un nouveau soupir.

\- Ça promet vraiment... Je suis contente d’avoir déjà organisé ma petite fête à moi avant…

\- On sera là O, tenta de rassurer Clarke avec un mince sourire. Et puis, je te promets que cette fois-ci, je me comporterais bien.

\- Oui tant qu’il n’y a pas Costia, ça devrait le faire, déclara Raven dans un rire.

Sa boutade n’eut pour effet que de faire perdre le sourire de Clarke et de rendre légèrement mal à l’aise Lexa qui évita de regarder dans la direction de la blonde dans ses bras.

Malgré toutes les explications qu’elles avaient eues, le sujet Costia restait un sujet sensible et presque tabou, chose que Lexa ne comprenait pas vraiment. Mais elle le respectait. Parce que, même si pour elle, les situations étaient différentes, elle se disait que Clarke ressentait sûrement la même chose en entendant ce nom que ce qu’elle ressentait lorsqu’elle entendait celui de Finn.

Raven et Octavia échangèrent un regard gêné avant que la dernière ne s’éclaircisse la gorge et se redresse légèrement du canapé.

\- On devrait sûrement y aller et laisser les deux tourterelles profiter de leur première matinée ensemble, déclara-t-elle à l’adresse de Raven.

\- Yep, répondit la Latina en se levant, il faut bien qu’elles baptisent leur appartement après tout…

\- Baptisent? répéta O avec un froncement de sourcils.

Elle se leva à son tour, suivie de Clarke et Lexa qui s’avancèrent avec leurs meilleures amies en direction du hall.

\- Oui tu sais, s’envoyer en l’air dans chaque pièce de l’appartement, expliqua Raven avec un sourire espiègle en direction de Lexa. Je sais que c’était exactement ce à quoi tu pensais lorsque tu as demandé à Clarke de revenir vivre avec toi…

Octavia et Clarke rigolèrent tandis que les joues de Lexa prenaient une couleur écarlate.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point j’ai hâte que tu te mettes en couple pour que je puisse te rendre la pareille, déclara Lexa d’un ton plein de promesses.

Mais ses menaces ne firent qu’accroître l’amusement de Raven qui rigola à gorge déployée.

\- Qui aurait cru qu’un jour, Lexa Woods se sentirait gênée à l’idée de parler de sexe, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Tu sais quoi? Sors de chez moi, ordonna faussement Lexa en pointant du doigt la porte d’entrée.

Raven laissa échapper un nouveau rire avant de suivre Octavia à l’extérieur de l’appartement. Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes au pas de la porte, se mettant d’accord pour se retrouver dans l’après-midi à l’appartement de Lincoln et O pour aider Clarke à faire ses cartons. Puis Octavia et Raven prirent congés et disparurent derrière la porte d’entrée qu’elles refermèrent derrière elles.

Une fois seules, Lexa se tourna vers Clarke et lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Pas vraiment le réveil que je m’étais imaginé…

\- Moi non plus, répondit Clarke dans un rire. Tu disais quoi déjà hier? Qu’en revenant ici, on serait tranquilles?

\- Il faut croire que je me suis plantée, rigola Lexa. Elles sont plus persévérantes que je le pensais…

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire à son tour.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, on en aura encore plein d’autres…

Lexa acquiesça avant de revenir vers elle et de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

\- J’y compte bien, lui dit-elle à l’oreille avant de s’éloigner en direction du salon.

Clarke la suivit des yeux et, alors que Lexa attrapait les deux tasses qu’Octavia et elle avaient utilisées pour les ramener à la cuisine, elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement lorsqu’elle repensa à la réception qui allait avoir lieu dans moins d’une quinzaine de jours et à un détail en particulier.

\- Tes parents seront là pour la fête, déclara-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Lexa poussa un profond soupir tandis qu’elle s’avançait vers l’évier de la cuisine pour y déposer les deux tasses.

\- Oui et je sais d'avance que je vais adorer… répondit-elle d’un ton sarcastique. Comme l’a dit O, cette fête promet…

Clarke fixa son dos en grimaçant et glissa une main fébrile dans ses boucles blondes, hésitant pendant quelques secondes à poser la question qui la tracassait depuis de plusieurs minutes.

\- Et co – comment je dois me présenter? finit-elle par demander.

Lexa s’immobilisa à l’entente de la question avant de se tourner vers elle, une expression confuse se dessinant sur le visage.

\- Comment ça?

Clarke prit une profonde inspiration avant de faire quelques pas vers elle.

\- Est-ce que je dois dire que je suis ta petite-amie? questionna-t-elle, incertaine. Parce qu’on n’en a pas vraiment parlé jusqu’à maintenant mais hier tu – tu m’as qualifiée de petite-amie et – et je voulais être sûre que c’était ce que j’étais avant de faire une bêtise devant tes parents…

C’était une question qu’elle n’avait pas arrêté de se poser depuis que Lexa et elle s’étaient avoué leurs sentiments. Pour Clarke, les choses avaient été claires. Son cœur appartenait à Lexa. Tout chez elle lui appartenait. Donc pour elle, oui, elles étaient ensemble.

Mais, comme toujours, elle ne voulait pas se montrer présomptueuse avec les sentiments de Lexa. Donc elle avait décidé de lui laisser prendre les initiatives pour le moment. Avancer à son rythme à elle. C’était pour cette raison qu’elle-même n’avait jamais cherché à labéliser leur relation, parce qu’elle savait que ça représentait une étape cruciale dans une relation.

Mais maintenant, elle allait voir les parents de Lexa, sûrement les personnes les plus intimidantes qu’elle ait pu rencontrer dans sa vie, et elle avait besoin de savoir où elles en étaient exactement.

Elle leva donc les yeux vers Lexa et attendit une réponse de sa part.

Cette dernière la fixa en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rigoler. Parce que sa question était complètement ridicule mais elle ne voulait pas la voir se braquer. Cependant, elle ne put se retenir très longtemps et finit par laisser échapper un rire amusé.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu’il y a de drôle, marmonna Clarke en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

\- Clarke… souffla Lexa d’un ton empli d’affection. Tu réalises que je t’ai dit que j’étais complètement folle amoureuse de toi? Et ce, à plusieurs reprises?

\- Oui mais –

\- Et tu réalises que je t’ai demandé d’emménager avec moi? poursuivit Lexa en la coupant volontairement, son sourire s’agrandissant de plus en plus. Et qu’on a passé la nuit à faire l’amour pour fêter ça? Et que si Raven et Octavia n’avaient pas débarqué, on serait sûrement encore en train de fêter ça à l’heure actuelle?

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais finit par la refermer sans rien dire, ce qui fit de nouveau rire Lexa.

\- Je sais que je suis une novice dans les relations de couple mais je pensais que seules les personnes dans une relation exclusive, sérieuse et officielle faisaient ce genre de choses…

Et ce n’était que maintenant, en entendant les mots de Lexa, que Clarke comprit que cette dernière avait entièrement raison et qu’elle avait été idiote de penser le contraire…

\- Donc je suis ta petite-amie? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.   

Lexa perdit son air moqueur pour se vêtir d’un sourire plein de tendresse.

Elle n’était pas sûre que le mot _petite-amie_ soit assez juste pour expliquer ce que Clarke Griffin signifiait pour elle. Elle représentait tellement de choses que Lexa n’était pas sûre de trouver les mots adéquats pour la définir.

Clarke était sa meilleure amie. L’amour de sa vie. _Sa vie_ …

Elle était son pilier. Son refuge. Son paradis…

Elle était tout ce qu’elle avait de plus précieux…

Et un seul et unique mot n’était pas assez pour l’expliquer…

\- Si par petite-amie tu entends le fait que je t’aime, que je n’irais jamais voir ailleurs et que tu es la seule personne qui compte pour moi alors oui Clarke, tu l’es, répondit-elle finalement.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre pour s’empêcher de sourire comme une idiote mais échoua lamentablement et finit par arborer un immense sourire niais.

\- Okay, cool! répondit-elle, le visage rayonnant. Je voulais être sûre…

\- Okay, répondit Lexa dans un rire.

Ne pouvant plus supporter la distance entre elles, elle combla de quelques pas la distance qui les séparait et enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Et pour mes parents, tu fais comme tu le sens, assura-t-elle doucement. Je sais qu’ils peuvent être très intimidants quand ils le veulent donc je comprendrais parfaitement que tu veuilles éviter d’avoir affaire à eux… Mais sache que moi, je m’en fiche. Je serais même honorée de pouvoir te présenter à eux comme ma petite-amie.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Clarke enroula, d’un geste devenu complètement naturel, ses bras autour de sa nuque et s’appuya légèrement sur la pointe de ses pieds pour l’embrasser. Malgré son envie de beaucoup plus, elle garda le baiser soft et tendre avant de le rompre en conservant leurs nez collés l’un à l’autre.

\- Je serais encore plus honorée, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres avant de les sceller de nouveau à celles de Lexa.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un petit gémissement au moment où elle glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour retrouver la sienne et resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke pour se coller encore plus à elle.

La température augmenta rapidement, le baiser tendre et doux se transformant soudainement en une étreinte passionnelle. Sans réellement réaliser ce qu’elle faisait, Lexa descendit ses mains jusqu’aux hanches de Clarke qu’elle agrippa avant de la soulever sans prévenir. Clarke étouffa un petit cri de surprise et rompit leur baiser pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur auquel Lexa répondit par un sourire légèrement mutin avant de la porter jusqu’au bar sur lequel elle la déposa.

\- Que dirais-tu de commencer le _baptême_ de notre appartement avec la cuisine? lui demanda-t-elle d’un ton suggestif en remontant ses mains le long de ses jambes dans une caresse sensuelle.  

Esquissant un sourire à son tour, Clarke encercla sa taille avec ses jambes qu’elle resserra pour la rapprocher un peu plus d’elle. Elle glissa ensuite ses mains le long de sa nuque jusqu’à sa mâchoire puis attrapa délicatement sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents avant de l’embrasser fougueusement.

Il s’agissait sûrement d’une des meilleures matinées qu’elle avait passée de sa vie.

Et elle était persuadée qu’avec Lexa à ses côtés, elle se réveillerait tous les matins avec un sentiment de bonheur identique à celui-ci…


	5. Chapter 5

\- Tout va bien? demanda Lexa.

Clarke leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu’elle la fixait, inquiète.

Elles se trouvaient à l’extérieur d’un grand Hôtel cinq étoiles du centre de Manhattan où se situait la salle de réception dans laquelle étaient célébrées en cet instant même les fiançailles de Lincoln et Octavia. Et Lexa et elle s’apprêtaient à entrer à l’intérieur lorsqu’elle s’était arrêtée brusquement, amenant Lexa à s’immobiliser également vu qu’elles se tenaient la main.

Cette dernière se tourna de sorte à faire complètement face à Clarke et la dévisagea avec un regard concerné, attendant qu’elle réponde à sa question en lui caressant du pouce le revers de la main.

Clarke la regarda quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je vais rencontrer tes parents… déclara-t-elle dans un souffle.

Lexa perdit immédiatement son air soucieux pour se vêtir d’une expression amusée lorsqu’elle comprit de quoi il s’agissait.

Clarke était nerveuse. Elle était nerveuse alors qu’elle n’avait réellement aucune raison de l’être.

\- Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu les rencontres, Clarke, répondit-elle dans un léger rire.

\- Oui mais là ce n’est pas pareil, fit remarquer Clarke. Je vais les rencontrer en tant que petite-amie de leur fille…

\- Et alors?

\- Et alors, ils vont me détester! rétorqua d’un ton cinglant Clarke.

\- Mais non, ils t’adorent! assura Lexa de plus en plus amusée. Enfin… autant qu’ils peuvent adorer quelqu’un…

Clarke, elle, ne trouva pas du tout ça drôle. Elle darda Lexa d’un regard perçant avant de s’exclamer:

\- Oui mais ça c’était avant que je me tape leur fille tous les soirs!

\- Et tous les matins aussi, ajouta Lexa avec un sourire mutin. Et souvent après le déjeuner… Quelques fois même dans l’après-midi…

\- LEXA! s’indigna Clarke. Je suis sérieuse! Je suis sûre qu’ils vont me prendre pour une croqueuse de diamants qui ne cherche qu’à profiter de toi!

\- Parce que ce n’est pas le cas? la taquina un peu plus Lexa.

Mais elle ne reçut en réponse de la blonde qu’un nouveau regard noir qui eut le don de l’effrayer légèrement, ce qui l’amena à lâcher immédiatement sa main pour lever les siennes en l’air d’un geste capitulard.

\- Okay, j’arrête, concéda-t-elle. Mais clairement, on s’en fiche de ce qu’ils peuvent penser!

\- Moi, je ne m’en fiche pas… soupira Clarke.

Il était évident qu’elle appréhendait réellement de se retrouver face à ses parents et, même si Lexa n’en avait vraiment rien à faire, elle trouvait vraiment adorable de voir sa petite-amie nerveuse à l’idée de ne pas plaire à sa famille.

Poussant un petit soupir à son tour, elle glissa ses mains le long des bras de Clarke qu’elle frotta d’un geste qu’elle espérait apaisant et lui adressa un sourire affectueux.

\- Hey, on peut continuer de leur faire croire qu’on est seulement amies si tu veux, proposa-t-elle. Tu n’es pas obligée d’avoir à leur parler si tu n’en as pas envie…

\- Non, répondit Clarke catégoriquement. Si toi tu es prête à leur dire, je le suis aussi…

\- Alors quel est le problème? demanda patiemment Lexa.

Clarke poussa un profond soupir et laissa ses épaules s’affaisser.

\- Je veux juste qu’ils m’apprécient…

Lexa esquissa un sourire face à l’admission.

\- Mon amour… murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle fit remonter une de ses mains jusqu’à sa joue et la lui caressa tendrement.

\- Ce n’est pas grave si mes parents ne t’aiment pas, ils n’aiment personne... Bon sang, je suis leur fille et je ne suis même pas sûre qu’ils m’apprécient un tant soit peu…

Clarke esquissa un petit sourire amusé face à la remarque. Il n’y avait rien de bien drôle dans ce que venait de dire Lexa. Au contraire, elle savait très bien que l’héritière Woods le pensait réellement. Mais elle savait aussi qu’elle tentait de lui montrer que peu importait ce que pouvaient penser ses parents, le principal était qu’elles soient ensemble…  

\- Okay, murmura Clarke après quelques secondes, en se ressaisissant légèrement. Mais tu n’as pas le droit de rompre avec moi s’ils te le demandent!

\- Promis, assura Lexa en souriant.

Elle posa un baiser sur sa tempe puis se recula pour lui offrir de nouveau sa main. Clarke poussa un petit soupir avant d’attraper la main tendue et d’entremêler leurs doigts ensemble. Elle se laissa ensuite diriger jusqu’à l’entrée du bâtiment qui était gardée par deux armoires à glace qui servaient de vigils. Lorsqu’ils reconnurent Lexa, ils la saluèrent respectueusement avant d’ouvrir les doubles portes menant à l’intérieur.

Lexa serra la main de Clarke d’un geste rassurant avant de pénétrer dans le hall du luxueux hôtel et de se diriger directement vers la salle de réception où se tenait la fête.

Mais juste avant d’entrer à l’intérieur, Lexa se retrouva assaillie par un petit blond vêtue d’un smoking noir élégant qui courut jusqu’à elle et la heurta de plein fouet pour entourer ses jambes de ses petits bras.

\- Lexaaaa! s’exclama-t-il d’un ton joyeux.

Lexa étouffa un grognement à la collision – arrachant par la même occasion un rire amusé à Clarke – avant d’esquisser un sourire. Elle lâcha la main de sa petite-amie et la glissa avec l’autre dans les cheveux blonds de la petite tête qui lui arrivait en bas de la taille pour les lui ébouriffer affectueusement.

\- Hey Aden, salua-t-elle en s’accroupissant pour arriver à sa hauteur.

Le petit garçon lui adressa un énorme sourire avant de la reprendre dans ses bras, ce qui arracha un rire à Lexa qui répondit à l’étreinte.

Aden Woods, tout juste âgé de cinq ans, pouvait être son fils. Et pourtant il n’était que son cousin.

Petit dernier de la famille Woods, il avait été adopté par Gustus et sa femme lorsqu’il avait été âgé de seulement quelques mois. Et la nouvelle avait eu le don de surprendre tout le monde.

Après tout, les Woods n’étaient pas connus pour leurs grands cœurs et leurs âmes charitables.

Mais Gustus avait été présent lors de l’incendie qui avait tué les deux parents d’Aden. Il avait eu lieu dans un des entrepôts de Woods & Co et, alors que le Commandant n’avait été inquiet que par les répercussions économiques que le drame avait pu causer à son empire, son frère, lui, avait supervisé les secours et s’était occupé personnellement de prendre des nouvelles de chaque victime. Et lorsqu’il avait rencontré le bébé désormais orphelin de deux de ses employés, il s’était très vite attaché à lui et n’avait jamais voulu s’en séparer.

Quatre ans plus tard, Aden était devenu un composant à part entière de leur famille et Lexa avait un attachement particulier pour lui. Un attachement qui semblait être réciproque.

\- Comment va ma terreur? lui demanda-t-elle en glissant un bras sous ses petites hanches pour le porter.

Elle le hissa sans difficultés dans ses bras, ce qui fit rire le petit garçon et sourire sa petite-amie qui les regarda avec des yeux attendris.

\- Tu as encore grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t’ai vu! s’extasia exagérément Lexa.

\- Ça c’est parce que tu viens jamais me voir! répondit Aden en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Lexa grimaça face à la remarque qui causa un sentiment de culpabilité au creux de sa poitrine.

\- Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle en le reposant au sol.

Elle lui ébouriffa à nouveau ses cheveux avant d’ajouter:

\- Je te promets que je ferais plus d’efforts à l’avenir…

Aden acquiesça, semblant assez satisfait de sa réponse, avant de porter son regard sur Clarke qu’il sembla enfin remarquer. Il la reconnut immédiatement et esquissa un énorme sourire excité.

\- Clark Kent! s’exclama-t-il en sautillant sur place.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire amusé à l’entente du surnom qu’Aden n’avait cessé de lui donner depuis qu’il avait trois ans.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que mes parents pensaient à lui lorsqu’ils ont décidé de m’appeler comme ça mais pourquoi pas, rigola-t-elle.

\- Clark Kent et Lex Luthor ne sont pas copains dans Superman, poursuivit Aden comme si elle n’avait rien dit. Mais toi et Lexa, vous êtes toujours amies, hein?

Lexa et Clarke échangèrent un regard amusé avant que Lexa ne reporte son attention sur son cousin.

\- En réalité Ade, déclara-t-elle en s’accroupissant de nouveau vers lui, Clarke est plus que mon amie. Elle est ma petite-amie maintenant…

Aden fronça des sourcils et lorgna Clarke de haut en bas d’un air confus.

\- Pourtant, elle est grande, déclara-t-il très sérieusement, ce qui fit rire les deux femmes.

Mais leurs rires furent rapidement interrompus par une quatrième voix qui s’éleva et les prit par surprise.

\- Petite-amie? déclara-t-elle sèchement. Je pensais qu’il ne se passait strictement rien entre vous?

Lexa perdit immédiatement son sourire lorsqu’elle reconnut la voix de sa mère. Elle leva les yeux et vit ses deux parents qui se tenaient à quelques mètres derrière elles et la regardaient avec une expression fermée sur le visage. Elle se racla la gorge et se redressa en position debout, toute trace d’amusement ayant quitté ses traits.

\- Père, Mère, déclara-t-elle d’un ton solennel.

\- Bonsoir M. et Mme Woods, salua Clarke avec un geste de la main mal-à-l’aise.

Edward et Alexandria Woods, toujours aussi élégants et classes dans leurs tenues de grands créateurs, la regardèrent une fraction de seconde avant de reporter leur attention sur leur fille.

\- Tu n’as pas répondu à la question de ta mère, Alexandria, déclara M. Woods de sa voix stoïque habituelle.

Lexa poussa un profond soupir avant de baisser les yeux vers Aden et s’efforcer de lui adresser un sourire chaleureux.

\- Et si tu allais rejoindre tes amis? lui proposa-t-elle. Je viendrais te retrouver plus tard…

Elle sentait arriver la confrontation avec ses parents et ne voulait pas le voir y assister. Aden sembla parfaitement le comprendre car il acquiesça sans chercher à contester puis tourna les talons et retourna à l’intérieur de la salle. Lexa attendit qu’il disparaisse complètement avant de regarder de nouveau en direction de ses parents.

\- C’était le cas, assura-t-elle. Mais les choses ont changé…

Elle se tourna vers Clarke à côté d’elle et lui adressa un sourire qu’elle espérait rassurant avant de reporter son regard vers les deux autres.

\- Clarke et moi sommes ensemble maintenant, leur dit-elle d’un ton déterminé, comme si elle les mettait au défi de dire quoi que ce soit.

Mais ses parents ne se montrèrent pas le moins du monde déconcertés par son attitude. Ils continuèrent de l’observer de la même manière, un agacement évident dans leurs regards.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais dû nous en parler avant de prendre cette décision? demanda sa mère.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait que je vous consulte pour choisir avec qui je pouvais sortir ou non, répondit sarcastiquement Lexa.

Elle reçut en réponse un regard froid de la part de son père qui la fixa longuement avant de répondre lentement:

\- Tu sais très bien que nous avions d’autres projets pour toi... 

L'image d'Ontari Queen revint à l'esprit de Lexa et elle sentit une puissante colère la gagner. Clarke le remarqua immédiatement. Elle vit ses épaules se contracter et son poing se serrer, ce qui la poussa à agir sans vraiment réfléchir. Elle glissa discrètement une main le long du bras de Lexa jusqu'à son poing serré qu'elle l’obligea à ouvrir avant d'entremêler leurs doigts ensemble. C'était sûrement la chose la plus idiote à faire à ce moment-là, la chose qui ne pouvait qu'envenimer la situation – surtout lorsqu’elle vit le regard noir que lui adressa Mme Woods – mais elle s'en fichait. Pour elle, tout ce qui comptait c'était Lexa et quand elle la sentit répondre à son étreinte et se calmer quelque peu, elle ne regretta pas son geste.

\- Mlle Griffin, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls avec notre fille? finit par demander Mme Woods d'une voix qui montrait clairement qu'elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix.

Mais Clarke hésita tout de même. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Lexa seule avec eux. Elle voulait la protéger et lui éviter de se retrouver de nouveau blessée par ses parents. Mais elle savait aussi que si elle les défiait et restait, elle ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Elle répondit donc à contrecœur « Oui bien sûr... » puis esquissa un geste pour s'éloigner.

Cependant Lexa ne la laissa pas partir. Elle resserra fortement ses doigts autour des siens et la retint sur place. Clarke leva les yeux vers elle pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur mais son regard à elle était braqué sur ses parents. 

\- Nous sommes ici pour célébrer les fiançailles de Lincoln et Octavia, leur fit-elle remarquer. Il y a une centaine d'invités de prestige, dont la plupart sont des amis à vous et des partenaires d’affaires... Vous voulez vraiment avoir cette conversation aux yeux de tous?

Clarke vit le Commandant fixer longuement Lexa de ses yeux verts calculateurs – yeux qui étaient certes identiques à ceux de sa fille mais qui ne montraient en rien la même chaleur – avant de se tourner vers sa femme et d’échanger un regard avec elle. Ils semblèrent communiquer silencieusement pendant de longues secondes qui parurent être une éternité à Clarke. La tension était tellement palpable qu'elle sentait son cœur accélérer un peu plus à chaque instant qui passait et elle était persuadée que si Lexa ne continuait pas de lui tenir la main comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle se serait déjà enfuie en courant.

\- Bien, fini par concéder calmement M. Woods.

Il reporta son attention sur sa fille et ajouta: 

\- Mais nous en reparlerons…

Lexa se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle venait de gagner une bataille, petite certes, mais une bataille tout de même. Pour le reste, elle aviserait le moment venu…

\- En attendant, viens me retrouver dans quelques minutes, déclara M. Woods d'un ton plus autoritaire. Titus est avec Dante Wallace et j'aimerais qu'on fasse le point sur certaines choses avec eux...

Lexa hocha de nouveau la tête affirmativement, se retenant de toutes ses forces de lui rappeler de nouveau qu'ils étaient là pour une célébration et non pas pour les affaires.

Avec un dernier regard en direction de Clarke et de leur fille, le couple Woods passèrent devant elles et pénétrèrent dans la salle où ils furent immédiatement assaillis par un couple de personnes âgées. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'ils étaient assez loin et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas que Clarke s’autorisa à reprendre sa respiration.

Elle se tourna vers Lexa               et se sentit complètement impuissante lorsqu’elle la vit fermer les yeux et prendre une profonde inspiration.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment quelqu’un pouvait se montrer aussi froid et apathique face à Lexa. Surtout lorsque ce quelqu’un n’était personne d’autre que ses parents.

Lexa sortir de sa torpeur lorsqu’elle sentit la main de Clarke se retirer de la sienne pour se poser dans son dos et remonter et descendre dans une caresse rassurante. Elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Clarke qui avait toujours son regard braqué sur elle.

\- On peut dire que ça s’est passé mieux que prévu non? tenta de plaisanter cette dernière en esquissant un petit sourire.

Un rire amer s’échappa de la bouche de Lexa qui secoua la tête, exaspérée. Il fallait croire que chacune de ses interactions avec ses parents avait le don de lui plomber systématiquement le moral.

\- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Hey ne t’excuse surtout pas, lui répondit Clarke. Sérieusement, ça aurait pu être pire…

\- Oui mais ça aurait pu être mieux aussi…

Un nouveau silence se fit pendant lequel aucune des deux ne bougea. Lexa perdue dans ses pensées et Clarke qui continuait de l’observer, concernée.

\- Ça va? finit-elle par demander après quelques secondes.

Lexa leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle et vit l’inquiétude sur son visage. Elle s’efforça de lui adresser un demi-sourire rassurant avant d’acquiescer doucement.

\- Sûre? insista Clarke.

\- Oui Clarke, sûre, répondit Lexa. Je te l’ai dit, je m’en fiche de ce qu’ils peuvent penser de notre relation. C’est la première fois de ma vie que je suis réellement heureuse, je ne vais pas les laisser me gâcher ça…

Malgré ses mots, Clarke voyait parfaitement qu’elle n’était pas aussi indifférente qu’elle le disait. Sa mâchoire était serrée et ses épaules toujours tendues. Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour la soulager, ne serait-ce qu’un tout petit peu.

Elle décida de ne pas insister et tenta d’alléger l’atmosphère.

\- Ohh tu veux dire que je te rends heureuse? taquina-t-elle en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle obtint ce qu’elle voulait lorsqu’elle sentit Lexa rigoler contre elle.

\- Très drôle Griffin…

Clarke esquissa un sourire avant de poser un nouveau baiser sur sa mâchoire, faisant volontairement traîner ses lèvres dessus. Lexa laissa sa tête aller contre la sienne, savourant pendant quelques secondes le contact plus qu’apaisant. Et elle réalisa qu’elle était réellement sincère, elle n’avait pas besoin de l’accord de ses parents pour être heureuse. Il semblait qu’elle n’avait besoin que de Clarke…

Elle finit par rompre le contact entre elles à contrecœur  et se recula pour lui offrir une nouvelle fois sa main.

\- Prête à entrer dans la fausse aux lions? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire taquin.

Clarke esquissa un sourire à son tour avant d’attraper délicatement la main offerte.

\- Tant que je suis avec toi…

Et il n’en fallut pas plus à Lexa pour l’attirer avec elle à l’intérieur de la salle de réception où les attendait une soirée qu’elle savait d’avance inoubliable…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

\- C’est fou comme ces fêtes de riches peuvent être ennuyeuses, déclara Raven en poussant un profond soupir.

Clarke, qui jouait distraitement avec sa serviette de table à côté d’elle, leva les yeux dans sa direction et esquissa un sourire amusé lorsqu’elle vit sa mine déconfite.

\- Non mais sérieusement, insista Raven en faisant un signe de tête en direction d’un coin de la pièce, regarde O’…

Clarke tourna légèrement la tête pour suivre son regard et manqua d’exploser de rire lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Octavia.

La brune était en compagnie de son fiancé et de ses futurs beaux-parents et, alors qu’elle tenait le bras de Lincoln comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle acquiesçait de façon crispée à tout ce qu’était en train de lui dire Gustus.

\- Pauvre petite, se moqua Clarke dans un rire.

\- Il y en a une autre qui n’a pas l’air de s’éclater non plus, déclara Raven.

Clarke reporta son attention sur elle et vit qu’elle regardait autre chose qu’Octavia et sa belle-famille. De nouveau, elle suivit son regard et esquissa immédiatement un sourire lorsque ses yeux trouvèrent Lexa. Cette dernière était en pleine discussion avec son père et l’homme qu’elle reconnut comme étant le conseiller de ce dernier – Rictus? Minus? Elle n’arrivait jamais à retenir son nom… – et au vu de la mine sérieuse et concentrée qu’elle arborait, Clarke réalisait qu’effectivement elle n’avait pas l’air de s’amuser.

Pourtant, malgré la confrontation avec les Woods à leur arrivée, le début de soirée avait très bien commencé. Elles avaient circulé dans la salle en saluant plusieurs personnes puis avaient retrouvé Octavia, Lincoln, Raven et Bellamy à leur table. Ils avaient discuté et rigolé, jusqu’à ce qu’Anya arrive et – après un long regard en direction de Raven qui n’était pas passé inaperçu auprès de Clarke – dise à Lincoln et Octavia que ses parents souhaitaient les voir pour les présenter à quelques personnes et à Lexa que son père demandait après elle.

Cette dernière avait poussé un profond soupir avant de se lever, de poser un baiser sur le front de Clarke en lui disant qu’elle revenait au plus vite et partir à la suite de son cousin et de sa meilleure amie en direction de ses parents à elle.

Bellamy avait quitté la table quelques secondes après en clamant qu’il avait besoin d’un verre et depuis, Clarke et Raven, se retrouvant désormais seules, avaient passés leur temps à observer les gens autour d’elles.

Le regard de Clarke, toujours sur Lexa, la reluqua de bas en haut avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son visage. Certes, elle n’avait pas l’air de passer un très bon moment mais bon sang ce qu’elle pouvait être sexy quand elle affichait cet air dur et déterminé…

Oui, l’aura plein de pouvoir que Lexa dégageait à chaque fois qu’elle arborait son attitude professionnelle avait le don de la mettre dans des états secondaires qu’elle-même n’arrivait pas à comprendre.

\- Je crois que je vais aller me chercher un verre, déclara Raven en se levant de sa chaise. Si je reste là une seconde de plus à te regarder baver devant Lexa, je pense que je vais vomir…

\- Okay, répondit distraitement Clarke sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers elle et ainsi détourner les yeux de sa petite-amie.

Petite-amie.

Bon sang, Lexa était sa petite-amie...

Elles s’aimaient, vivaient ensemble depuis presque deux semaines et faisaient l’amour tous les jours et même  – comme l’avait très bien souligné Lexa un peu plus tôt – plusieurs fois par jour et pourtant Clarke avait encore un mal fou à le réaliser pleinement …

Mais elles étaient bien un couple. Un couple officiel. Et cette pensée avait le don de l’emplir d’un sentiment de bonheur inégalable à chaque fois qu’elle lui traversait l’esprit.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas s’empêcher de la saouler avec le boulot à longueur de temps, déclara une voix à côté d’elle qui la fit légèrement sursauter.

Clarke se tourna pour voir Anya prendre la place que Raven venait de quitter. Elle avait également le regard braqué sur Lexa, ce qui lui fit comprendre que c’était d’elle dont elle parlait.

\- Quelques fois, j’ai l’impression qu’elle porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules, répondit Clarke en reportant à son tour son attention sur sa petite-amie.

Elle n’obtint aucune réponse de la part d’Anya, ce qui l’amena à détourner une nouvelle fois les yeux de Lexa pour les reposer sur elle. Chose qu’elle regretta immédiatement car le regard de l’autre blonde était dorénavant posait sur elle et affichait clairement une expression loin d’être amicale.

\- Je sais que les choses se sont arrangées entre vous et que vous vivez dans votre petite bulle d’amour complètement dégueu, déclara lentement Anya, mais je me dois de te le dire au moins une fois…

Clarke fronça immédiatement des sourcils et sentit son cœur s’accélérer lorsqu’elle vit les traits de son visage se durcir un peu plus.

\- Si jamais tu l’as fait souffrir de nouveau, reprit Anya d’un ton plein de menaces, je te promets que je te le ferais regretter Griffin. Et crois-moi, tu n’as pas envie de savoir comment…

Et Clarke n’avait pas besoin de plus d’arguments pour savoir qu’elle était complètement sérieuse. Elle la fixa sans rien dire et déglutit difficilement en se demandant ce qu’elle pouvait bien répondre à ça…

\- Je n’ai jamais voulu la faire souffrir, finit-elle par dire honnêtement.

\- Et pourtant tu l’as fait, rétorqua Anya. Je n’ai jamais vu Lexa aussi mal en point que le soir où elle est venue toquer à ma porte parce qu’elle t’avait vue embrasser ton benêt d’ex… 

Lorsqu’elle était venue s’asseoir à côté de Clarke, elle n’avait pas vraiment eu l’intention de dire tout ça. Elle n’avait pas eu l’intention de la menacer ouvertement ou de la faire se sentir mal. Et elle savait très bien que si ça arrivait aux oreilles de sa cousine, cette dernière la tuerait sur place.

Mais Anya se disait que c’était aussi son rôle d’assurer les arrières de Lexa. Cette dernière n’avait pas de frères et sœurs pour le faire et ses parents s’en fichaient royalement, donc elle se devait de s’en occuper. Au moins une fois… Même si elle savait pertinemment que Clarke l’aimait vraiment et qu’elle n’avait aucune intention de s’amuser de sa cousine – il suffisait de voir la façon qu’elle avait de la regarder pour le comprendre – Anya avait besoin de l’entendre le dire…

Clarke, elle, sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à l’entente des mots. Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et prit une inspiration saccadée avant de les rouvrir et regarder, pour la énième fois de la soirée, en direction de Lexa.

Cette dernière avait enfin échappée à son père et se trouvait dorénavant non loin d’un buffet en compagnie d’Aden qui lui parlait de façon exubérante. Son stoïcisme de quelques minutes plus tôt avait complètement disparu, un magnifique sourire l’avait remplacé tandis qu’elle écoutait le petit garçon.

Clarke sentit une chaleur lui envahir la poitrine et elle ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un petit sourire elle aussi face à la vision avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Anya qui la fixait attentivement.

\- Lexa est la personne la plus importante et la plus précieuse de ma vie, lui dit-elle d’un ton plein de sincérité. Et je peux t’assurer que je n’ai aucune intention de lui faire du mal… J’ai fait des erreurs, je sais. J’en ai parfaitement conscience. Mais je sais aussi que je ferais tout pour ne jamais les reproduire…

Anya la jaugea quelques secondes du regard pour apprécier la sincérité de ses mots. Ce qu’elle dut juger de convenable car elle finit par perdre son air faussement menaçant et esquisser un grand sourire avant de lui tapoter l’épaule.

\- Bien Griffin, tu me vois ravie de l’entendre, assura-t-elle. Je détesterais avoir à te faire du mal…

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais vit que l’attention d’Anya venait de complètement la quitter. Le regard de cette dernière s’était posé sur un point derrière elle et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle perdit son sourire et se redressa immédiatement de sa chaise.

\- C’était un plaisir de discuter avec toi, déclara distraitement Anya, mais il faut que j’y aille…

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle quitta la table et se dirigea d’un pas précipité vers une des sorties de la salle de réception, tout ça sous le regard de Clarke qui la suivit des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse.

\- Vraiment bizarre cette fille… marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

De nouveau seule, elle laissa ses yeux errer dans la salle d’un mouvement circulaire à la recherche de Raven qui n’était trouvable nulle part.

Les sourcils froncés, son regarda passa de Bellamy qui était installé au bar en compagnie d’une jeune femme qu’elle reconnut comme étant l’assistante d’Anya, à Octavia et Lincoln, qui avaient eux aussi échappé aux Woods et avaient rejoint la piste de danse, pour revenir se poser sur sa petite-amie toujours en compagnie de son cousin.

Esquissant un sourire en les regardant, Clarke décida d’aller les rejoindre. Elle se leva donc de la table et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Quand est-ce que tu m’emmènes refaire un tour en moto? demanda Aden au moment où elle arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Vu la frayeur qu’on a causé à ta mère la dernière fois, je ne pense pas que ce soit prêt de se reproduire, répondit Lexa dans un rire.

Une moue boudeuse se dessina sur le visage d’Aden, ce qui fit agrandir le sourire de Clarke.

\- Je pense que ta mère a raison Ade, déclara-t-elle, attirant ainsi l’attention des deux cousins qui n’avaient pas remarqué son arrivée. Il n’y a surement rien de plus dangereux que la moto et si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, Lexa non plus n’aurait pas le droit d’en faire…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Lexa qui se renfrogna. Elle leva les yeux vers Clarke et lui adressa un regard boudeur.

\- Tu n’es pas drôle…

\- Oui, confirma Aden avec un froncement de sourcils. Tu es comme ma maman…

\- Il faut bien que quelqu’un veille à ce que vous ne fassiez pas de bêtises, taquina Clarke en rigolant.

Le son de son rire fit immédiatement disparaitre l’air faussement grognon sur le visage de Lexa qui sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

Mais avant qu’Aden ou elle ne puisse répondre, le petit garçon fut interpellé par ses amis. Il n’attendit pas une seule seconde avant de courir dans leur direction, oubliant complètement qu’il était en train de discuter, ce qui amena un nouveau rire à s’échapper de la bouche de Clarke qui le suivit des yeux en secouant la tête, amusée. Lexa, elle, garda ses yeux ancrés sur sa petite-amie. Elle ne put s’empêcher de s’approcher d’elle pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu es une vraie rabat-joie quand tu t’y mets…

Clarke perdit son air amusé avant de tourner sa tête de sorte à lui faire face et de lui adresser un regard perçant.

\- Je suis désolée mais ce n’est pas de ma faute si tout montre que j’ai raison, déclara-t-elle. Les deux-roues sont dangereux...

Tout dans son ton montrait qu’elle était complètement sérieuse mais son attitude ne fit qu’amuser un peu plus Lexa.

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elles avaient eu cette conversation au cours des dernières années. Clarke avait toujours montré une aversion particulière pour ses virées en moto et ne manquait jamais de le lui dire ou de lui lancer un regard réprobateur à chaque fois qu’elle la voyait vêtir son blouson ou son casque.

\- Il va vraiment falloir qu’un jour tu acceptes de monter avec moi, dit Lexa. Tu verrais à quel point c’est exaltant…

\- Dans tes rêves Woods, lui répondit Clarke dans un reniflement dédaigneux.

Sa réponse fit sourire un peu plus Lexa qui ne se démonta pas du tout. Elle posa une main sur sa taille et se rapprocha un peu plus d’elle pour pouvoir lui parler à l’oreille.

\- Je peux t’assurer que dans mes rêves, toi et moi faisons autre chose que de la moto… chuchota-t-elle d’un ton suave en lui effleurant la peau avec ses lèvres.

Le corps de Clarke s’enflamma immédiatement alors qu’une multitude de pensées loin d’être innocentes lui envahissaient l’esprit. Lexa esquissa un sourire goguenard lorsqu’elle la sentit se tendre contre elle et recula son visage pour pouvoir de nouveau se plonger dans son regard.

Le désir soudain qu’elle vit y apparaitre causa en elle une envie presque douloureuse de l’embrasser. Envie à laquelle elle chercha à répondre en se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres auxquelles elle était devenue accro.

Cependant, au moment où sa bouche effleura celle de Clarke, cette dernière sembla retrouver ses esprits et éloigna brusquement son visage du sien, créant une confusion chez Lexa qui la regarda avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Tes parents sont là, lui rappela Clarke.

\- Et alors? répondit Lexa. Je m’en fiche…

Elle tenta de nouveau de l’embrasser mais, comme pour la première fois, Clarke se recula et la darda d’un regard joueur.

\- Pas moi… 

\- Mais je veux vraiment un bisou, gémit Lexa à la manière d’un enfant faisant un caprice.

Et bon sang, Clarke était à deux doigts de craquer et de l’embrasser à pleine bouche pour faire disparaitre cette adorable moue boudeuse qu’elle était en train de lui adresser.

Mais en cet instant précis, la pensée terrifiante de M. et Mme Woods semblait plus forte que son désir pour Lexa.

\- Moi aussi j’en ai envie, assura-t-elle. Mais tu sais très bien qu’on n’arrive jamais à garder nos baisers soft et je n’ai pas envie que tes parents me détestent encore plus parce qu’ils m’auront vue avoir les mains un peu trop baladeuses avec leur fille…

Lexa se recula et poussa un profond soupir frustré en appuyant ses deux mains sur le buffet se trouvant derrière elle.

\- Là c’est moi qui te déteste, déclara-t-elle d’un ton plein de frustration.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire amusé en secouant la tête avant de pencher la tête sur le côté et de fixer son profil d’un regard attendri.

\- Je te promets de me rattraper ce soir, s’engagea-t-elle.

\- Non, lui répondit Lexa de but en blanc.

Ce qui surprit Clarke qui redressa brusquement la tête.

\- Non? répéta-t-elle.

Lexa confirma avec un acquiescement avant de pivoter sur ses pieds de sorte à lui faire complètement face. Clarke vit une expression pleine de détermination apparaitre sur son visage tandis qu’elle la regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Je te veux maintenant, lui dit-elle doucement.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui attrapa la main et l’attira avec elle.

Prise au dépourvu, Clarke n’eut d’autre choix que de la suivre. Elle se laissa guider par Lexa qui traversa toute la salle sans accorder la moindre importance aux personnes qu’elle croisait et qui l’interpelait.

Tenant toujours fermement sa main dans la sienne, elle les fit sortir à l’extérieur de la salle de réception et se dirigea jusqu’à un coin isolé du hall derrière la réception, caché par plusieurs grandes plantes.

Clarke la regarda jeter un coup d’œil autour d’elles pour s’assurer qu’elles étaient seules avant de la lâcher et de se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

\- Lex –

Elle se retrouva coupée par la nommée qui l’embrassa à pleine bouche tout en la reculant jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouve plaquée contre le mur derrière elle. Clarke étouffa un gémissement contre ses lèvres et fit remonter ses mains jusqu’à sa nuque.

\- Finalement, je veux plus qu’un bisou… déclara Lexa dans une respiration haletante.

Elle captura de nouveau les lèvres de Clarke avec fougue avant de lui embrasser la mâchoire et de descendre jusqu’à sa nuque puis ses clavicules et enfin le haut de sa poitrine. Puis, tout en posant une main contre le mur, elle glissa la seconde sous sa robe pour lui caresser tortueusement sa jambe jusqu’au haut de sa hanche qu’elle agrippa expertement.

\- Lex… gémit Clarke. Pas – pas là… Quelqu’un va nous voir…

Lexa se figea à l’entente des mots, réalisant qu’elle n’avait sûrement pas tort.

Elle soupira fortement de frustration contre le décolleté de Clarke, ce qui fit frissonner cette dernière, avant de laisser sa main retomber le long de son corps et de redresser la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur les lèvres gonflées de Clarke, n’aidant en rien son corps à se calmer, avant de les détourner pour regarder autour d’elle.

Une porte avec un panneau _Rangement_ attira immédiatement son attention et, sans dire quoi que ce soit, elle reprit la main de Clarke et l’attira dans sa direction.

\- Tu n’es pas sérieuse? rigola cette dernière lorsqu’elle comprit où elle les amenait.

\- Je peux t’assurer que si…

\- On va se faire prendre Lex… tenta de raisonner Clarke.

Mais le ton de sa voix montrait clairement qu’elle n’était pas totalement contre l’idée.

\- Je suis prête à prendre le risque, lui répondit Lexa en se tournant vers elle. J’ai envie de toi et je peux t’assurer qu’il n’y a strictement rien, en cet instant précis, qui va m’empêcher de te faire jouir…

Tout en la fixant avec un sourire espiègle qui avait le don de la faire fondre à chaque fois, Lexa posa ses deux mains sur sa taille et l’attira un peu plus contre elle tandis qu’elle continuait de se diriger à reculons vers la porte.

Et il n’en fallut pas plus à Clarke pour oublier le peu de réticence qui lui restait.

Elle aussi avait envie de Lexa. Terriblement.

Elle la voulait tellement qu’elle avait l’impression qu’elle allait se consumer sur place. L’empreinte de ses doigts était encore en train de lui brûler la peau et elle n’avait qu’une envie c’était de retrouver ses lèvres.

Elle attrapa donc le visage de Lexa en éventail et l’embrassa passionnément jusqu’à ce que le dos de cette dernière heurte violement la porte de la remise.   

Tout en continuant d’explorer les lèvres de Clarke, Lexa tâtonna aveuglément à la recherche de la poignée en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu’elle soit déverrouillée. Lorsqu’elle posa enfin la main dessus et qu’elle s’actionna, elle esquissa un sourire victorieux contre la bouche de Clarke. Elle mit ensuite un coup de hanche contre la porte pour l’ouvrir en s’imaginant exactement ce qu’elle allait lui faire à l’intérieur.

Cependant, ses plans tombèrent rapidement à l’eau lorsqu’un cri émanant de derrière elle l’amena à se séparer brusquement de Clarke. Elle se tourna pour voir ce qu’il se passait et regretta immédiatement son geste. Parce que la vision qui s’offrit à elle était sûrement une image qu’elle aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir dans sa mémoire.

\- Oh mon dieu, prononça-t-elle sous le choc.

Contre une étagère où étaient entassés une multitude de produits ménagers, se trouvait Anya.

Anya qui avait sa robe remontée jusqu’à sa taille et les deux mains dans les cheveux de Raven agenouillée devant elle, la tête entre ses jambes.

\- Oh mon dieu! répéta Lexa. Mes yeux!

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, elle les ferma  et tourna immédiatement les talons de sorte à leur tourner le dos, faisant ainsi de nouveau face à Clarke. Cette dernière, curieuse, se colla à elle pour pouvoir regarder par-dessus son épaule et voir ce qui avait bien pu causer une telle réaction de sa part.

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’ébranlement lorsqu’elle vit Raven se redresser précipitamment et Anya tenter tant bien que mal de réarranger sa robe, toutes les deux affichant une expression pleine d’embarras. 

\- Merde Reyes! Je t’avais dit de verrouiller la porte! s’exclama Anya, agacée.

\- C’est toi qui es entrée la dernière, je te rappelle! lui rétorqua Raven en lui lançant un regard noir.

La situation fit exploser de rire Clarke qui reçut trois regards noirs. Mais ce fut celui de Lexa qui la poussa à agir. Elle l’attrapa par les coudes et commença à la faire s’avancer vers l’extérieur de la remise.

\- On va vous laisser hein, déclara-t-elle à l’adresse des deux autres d’un ton légèrement moqueur.

Et avant qu’une des deux ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle referma la porte puis attira Lexa par le bras sur plusieurs mètres avant de la lâcher et éclater à nouveau de rire.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux rigoler?! s’exclama Lexa en lui lançant un regard indigné.

\- Admets que la situation est à mourir de rire, répondit Clarke, les larmes aux yeux.

\- À mourir de rire?! Je viens de surprendre ma cousine en train de se taper une de mes meilleures amies!  

Sa remarque n’eut pour effet que d’accentuer le rire de Clarke.

\- Vu la position dans laquelle elles étaient, j’aurais plutôt dit que c’était l’inverse, blagua-t-elle.

Mais Lexa ne trouva pas ça drôle du tout et lui lança un regard plein de reproches.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça? Qu’est-ce que je t’ai fait?!

Clarke s’efforça de retrouver peu à peu son calme. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et la fixa avec des yeux amusés.

\- Je te trouve un peu dramatique, mon amour…

\- Dramatique? s’indigna un peu plus Lexa. Je suis condamnée à vivre avec cette image de Raven entre les jambes de ma cousine! _Ma cousine_! Et tu trouves que je suis dramatique?

\- Ce n’est pas comme si on ne s’y attendait pas, lui fit remarquer Clarke.

\- Oui mais il y a une différence entre se dire qu’une chose pourrait hypothétiquement arriver et la voir littéralement se produire! protesta Lexa.

Clarke ne répondit pas et se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour éviter de rigoler face à la réaction exubérante de sa petite-amie.

\- Et puis faire ça dans un placard! poursuivit Lexa en levant les bras en l’air d’un geste excédé. En plein milieu d’une fête! Non mais sérieusement, elles sont complètement irresponsables!

\- Tu réalises que tu étais en train de m’amener dans ledit placard pour me faire exactement la même chose? fit remarquer Clarke en croisant les bras devant elle d’un geste amusé.

Lexa tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et la darda d’un regard furieux.

\- Mais de quel côté tu es?! se scandalisa-t-elle.

Clarke laissa échapper un nouveau rire avant de s’approcher d’elle et de poser ses mains sur ses bras pour les frotter d’un geste apaisant et tenter de la calmer.

\- Du tien, répondit-elle d’une voix douce. Toujours…

Lexa sentit son rythme cardiaque ralentir légèrement face au contact. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. Mais elle les rouvrit une fraction de seconde plus tard et fixa la porte de la remise qui était encore fermée.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elles foutent? s’agaça-t-elle. Elles ne sont toujours pas sorties…

\- Elles finissent peut-être ce qu’elles ont commencé, plaisanta Clarke.

Mais de nouveau, Lexa ne trouva pas le moins du monde la plaisanterie marrante.

\- Je vais aller les voir, dit-elle après quelques secondes.

Elle esquissa un geste pour repartir en direction de la remise mais Clarke la retint par le bras et l’obligea à revenir sur ses pas.

\- Et si on allait plutôt danser? proposa-t-elle.

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse et la tira de force en direction de la salle de réception. Lexa traina des pieds mais finit par la suivre, malgré l’air grognon qu’elle arborait.

Clarke adressa un sourire aimable aux quelques personnes qu’elles croisèrent jusqu’à ce qu’elles arrivent sur la piste de danse. La musique était lente et douce. Une musique parfaite pour un slow. Elle fit donc face à Lexa pour se blottir dans ses bras mais remarqua qu’elle grimaçait toujours, ce qui la fit légèrement rire.

\- Cesse de faire l’enfant et fais-moi tourner la tête Woods, lui intima-t-elle en glissant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Lexa lui lança un regard dubitatif sans bouger d’un pouce, lui montrant clairement qu’elle n’était vraiment pas d’humeur pour ses taquineries.

Mais Clarke ne se démonta pas pour autant et la regarda avec autant de défi dans les yeux.

\- Tu préfères que j’aille me trouver un autre partenaire? lui demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil provocateur. Je suis sûre que beaucoup seraient intéressés…

L’image de Clarke dansant avec Bellamy le soir de la fête à Octavia vint immédiatement s’immiscer dans l’esprit de Lexa. Et même si elle savait très bien que Clarke ne faisait que plaisanter, elle sentit une pointe de jalousie se créer au creux de sa poitrine.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle poussa un soupir résigné puis attrapa délicatement le revers d’une des mains qui se trouvait dans sa nuque, entremêla leurs doigts ensemble et la fit descendre jusqu’à sa poitrine, juste au niveau de son cœur. Elle porta ensuite son autre main sur la taille de Clarke, l’approcha un peu plus d’elle, jusqu’à ce plus qu’aucun n’espace ne les sépare, et commença à les guider dans un slow.

Et juste comme ça, elle eut l’impression que le monde qui les entourait venait de considérablement ralentir.

\- Si tu savais comme tu peux m’énerver des fois, déclara-t-elle en se plongeant dans les yeux azur face à elle.

Elle esquissa tout de même un petit sourire pour montrer à Clarke qu’elle plaisantait. Cette dernière laissa échapper un léger rire avant de faire redescendre son autre bras jusqu’à son épaule et se pencher vers elle pour poser délicatement sa tête contre sa joue.

\- Je t’aime aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Le sourire de Lexa s’agrandit quelque peu. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration en sentant son corps se détendre considérablement face à la sérénité que lui offrait Clarke.

Et parce qu’elle était dans ses bras, elle ne remarqua pas le retour de Raven et Anya dans la salle, tentant de se faufiler comme si de rien était.

Elle ne remarqua pas que plusieurs personnes autour d’elles avaient arrêté de discuter juste pour les observer curieusement.

Et surtout, surtout, elle ne remarqua pas, à plusieurs mètres de là où elles se trouvaient, le regard désapprobateur que lui adressait son père.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Lincoln s’approcha d’elles que Lexa et Clarke se retrouvèrent sorties de leur bulle.

\- Lexa? prononça Lincoln en s’arrêtant juste à côté d’elles.

Lexa se détacha de Clarke mais garda une main dans son dos lorsqu’elle se tourna vers son cousin.

\- Yep?

\- Tu aurais deux minutes? demanda-t-il d’un ton solennel. J’aimerais vous parler à toi et Anya…

\- Tout va bien? s’inquiéta Lexa en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Oui, oui, assura Lincoln. Je voudrais juste vous demander quelque chose… On – hum – on retourne à notre table?

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la table qu’ils avaient tous occupé plus tôt et où se trouvaient en cet instant précis Octavia, Anya et Raven. Lexa échangea un regard avec Clarke qui haussa légèrement les épaules, puis acquiesça avant de le suivre.

Arrivées à la hauteur de la table, Anya et Raven se recroquevillèrent légèrement lorsqu’elles les virent et évitèrent tout contact visuel avec elles. Clarke esquissa un sourire amusé tandis que Lexa semblait tout aussi mal-à-l’aise que les deux autres. Elles finirent par se réinstaller sur leurs chaises l’une à côté de l’autre et reportèrent leur attention sur Lincoln qui se tenait debout devant la table, à côté d’Octavia.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu voulais nous dire Linc? finit par demander Lexa.

Vu la tension présente à la table, il valait mieux déplacer l’attention sur autre chose que sur ce qu’il s’était passé dans cette remise quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lincoln, quelque peu nerveux, fixa sa fiancée qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant avant de s’éclaircir la gorge et de se tourner vers la tablée.

\- Comme vous le savez, Octavia et moi allons nous marier…

\- Sans déconner? se moqua  Anya. Et nous qui nous nous demandions ce que nous faisions ici…

Son frère se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard assassin.

\- Je voulais te demander d’être mon témoin mais finalement je crois que j’ai changé d’avis, déclara-t-il d’un ton empli de sarcasme.

Anya perdit immédiatement son sourire goguenard pour se vêtir d’une expression plein de surprise.

\- Sérieusement? demanda-t-elle.

Lincoln esquissa un sourire et acquiesça timidement.

\- Oui, répondit-il. En réalité, je voulais vous le demander à toi et Lexa…

La seconde concernée leva la tête brusquement, prise par surprise également.

\- Moi? demanda-t-elle bêtement en se pointant du pouce.

\- Oui, répéta Lincoln en rigolant. Je sais que c’est pas vraiment orthodoxe et que mes parents vont sûrement flipper mais on m’a toujours dit que les témoins d’un marié devaient être les personnes en qui il a le plus confiance. Et pour moi, hormis Octavia, c’est vous deux… Vous avez toujours été d’un soutien indéfectible quand personne ne croyait en notre histoire et – et je ne veux personne d’autre que vous deux à mes côtés ce jour-là…

Un léger silence suivit sa déclaration pendant lequel Anya et Lexa le regardèrent la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Il était rare que Lincoln et elles se parlent de cette manière-là. Ils étaient des Woods et, même s’ils faisaient tout pour ne pas ressembler à leurs ascendants, il y avait des habitudes qu’ils avaient du mal à perdre. Et cacher du mieux qu’ils pouvaient leurs sentiments était sûrement celle avec laquelle ils peinaient le plus à se défaire.

Ils étaient toujours là les uns pour les autres, se serraient les coudes quoi qu’il se passait et restait d’un soutien inébranlable. Mais ils ne se disaient jamais par un autre moyen que les actions qu’ils s’aimaient et tenaient les uns aux autres.

\- Donc tu nous demandes d’abandonner nos belles robes de soirée pour des smokings? fit mine de questionner Anya.

Lincoln laissa échapper un léger rire avant d’acquiescer.

\- Si c’est la seule chose que tu retiens alors oui, c’est ce que je vous demande…

Anya esquissa un énorme sourire heureux.

\- Alors ce sera un grand honneur petit frère… lui dit-elle sincèrement.

Lincoln arbora un grand sourire à son tour avant de se tourner vers sa cousine et de la fixer en attendant sa réponse. Lexa le regarda d’un air toujours aussi abasourdi, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

Son cousin lui demandait d’être son témoin. Il était en train de lui dire qu’elle était une des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance avec sa sœur et sa femme. Il la voulait à ses côtés au moment où il prendrait la décision la plus importante de sa vie. Avant n’importe lequel de ses amis. Avant n’importe lequel de ses collègues policiers avec qui il risquait sa vie tous les jours. Avant même Bellamy avec qui il était très proche.

Il les voulait Anya et elle.

Elle tenta un regard incertain vers Clarke qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant puis vers Octavia qui la fixait attentivement, avant de reporter son attention sur Lincoln.

\- J’en serais aussi extrêmement honorée Linc, déclara-t-elle lentement, mais Octavia m’a déjà demandé d’être sa demoiselle d’honneur…

\- On en a parlé, répondit O en devançant son fiancé. Et même si j’adorerais t’avoir rien que pour moi, je veux bien te céder à lui… Je compte plus sur toi que sur Anya pour l’aider à ne pas paniquer le jour j…

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase sur le ton de l’humour mais ça n’empêcha pas les deux frères et sœurs de s’indigner.

\- Hey! protesta Anya. Je peux parfaitement me montrer capable de gérer les angoisses de mon frère!

\- Il n’y aura aucune angoisse à gérer! s’agaça Lincoln. Je n’ai aucune intention de paniquer!

\- Et puis, j’aurais toujours Ray et Clarke, ajouta Octavia en les ignorant délibérément.

Elle adressa un sourire complice aux deux nommées avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Lexa.

\- Alors que lui, il n’a confiance qu’en vous et vu que je l’aime, je veux qu’il soit accompagné des meilleures… termina-t-elle.

Lexa la fixa longuement et finit par comprendre exactement ce qu’Octavia était en train de lui demander.

Ce n’était pas un simple échange pour arranger tout le monde. Non. C’était sa façon de lui dire qu’elle lui confiait la personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus. Octavia était en train de lui dire qu’elle la voulait elle, Lexa, pour accompagner Lincoln, son futur mari, le jour le plus important de leur vie.

Et Lexa se sentait tout aussi honorée que le jour où Octavia lui avait demandé d’être sa demoiselle d’honneur sur le balcon de son appartement.

Clarke fixa attentivement le visage de sa petite-amie et esquissa un sourire attendri lorsqu’elle remarqua la multitude d’émotion qui passa sur son visage. Elle glissa une main sous la table et la posa sur celle de Lexa qui se trouvait sur sa jambe avant d’entremêler ses doigts avec les siens. Lexa les serra immédiatement et commença à les lui caresser du bout du pouce sans pour autant détourner les yeux des deux fiancés.

\- Ce sera donc avec grand plaisir Linc, déclara-t-elle finalement avec un sourire plein de sincérité.

Lincoln lui répondit par un identique au sien avant d’acquiescer timidement, de souffler un petit « merci » et de s’asseoir à sa place.

\- On a plus qu’à porter un toast au trio Woods! s’enthousiasma Clarke en levant son verre en l’air.

Les cinq autres firent de même et ils trinquèrent tous ensemble avant de se replonger chacun dans des conversations différentes. Clarke lança un regard circulaire à ses amis avant de se tourner vers Lexa à côté d’elle et poser un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

\- J’ai hâte de te voir en témoin, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau.

Lexa esquissa un sourire avant de tourner légèrement la tête pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- Tu sais qu’il est de tradition dans les mariages que le témoin termine sa soirée dans le lit d’une des demoiselles d’honneur, lui dit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire avant de lui répondre:

\- Et vu ce qu’on a pu voir ce soir, il y a de grandes chances que tu ne sois pas le seul témoin de ce mariage à finir la nuit avec une des demoiselles d’honneur…

Elle fit un léger signe de tête en direction d’Anya de l’autre côté de la table qui détourna immédiatement les yeux lorsque Lexa croisa son regard. Cette dernière laissa échapper un grognement lorsque les images de Raven et sa cousine dans la remise lui revinrent en tête.

\- Tu crois qu’elles vont vraiment faire comme s’il ne s’était rien passé? demanda Lexa dans un murmure.

\- Il y a des chances oui...

\- Et bien-sûr, je suppose que je n’ai pas le droit de les confronter? supposa Lexa.

\- Exactement… répondit Clarke avec un grand sourire. Du moins, pas ce soir…

Lexa laissa échapper un soupir exagéré.

\- Donc je suis condamnée à vivre avec ces images traumatisantes qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête et je ne peux rien dire?

Clarke rigola de nouveau avant de poser un nouveau baiser sur sa joue.

\- Et si je t’aidais à les oublier?

L’intérêt de Lexa fut immédiatement piqué. Elle se recula légèrement de sorte à pouvoir regarder Clarke droit dans les yeux et lui demanda doucement:

\- Comment?

Clarke lui adressa un sourire plein de sous-entendus avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

\- En les remplaçant avec d’autre beaucoup plus intéressantes… chuchota-t-elle.

Elle ponctua sa phrase en faisant remontrer une de ses mains le long de sa jambe dans une caresse pleine de promesse puis se redressa de sa chaise et commença à s’éloigner en direction de la sortie de la salle.

Lexa fixa son dos pendant quelques secondes, son cœur s’emballant presque immédiatement, avant de sortir de sa torpeur et de se redresser à son tour. Elle n’accorda aucune importance aux regards entendus que ses amis lui adressèrent et ne chercha même pas à être subtile lorsqu’elle se dépêcha de suivre les pas de Clarke.

Et à chacun de ses pas, elle oublia un peu plus Anya et Raven.

Elle oublia ses parents, leur désaccord évident face à sa relation et la confrontation avec eux qu’elle savait inévitable.

Elle oublia tout.

Tout.

Sauf Clarke…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter ever!

Lexa termina de boutonner sa chemise tout en se regardant dans l’immense miroir de son dressing. Elle fixa son reflet à la recherche du moindre défaut dans sa tenue. Ses yeux passèrent de ses chaussures, à son pantalon noir chic qui moulait parfaitement ses jambes pour se reposer sur sa chemise blanche. Elle la fit rentrer à l’intérieur de son pantalon puis arrangea ses manches et son col déjà impeccables avant de pousser un profond soupir.

Aujourd’hui était le jour où sa vie allait changer. Aujourd’hui représentait le jour où elle prenait un nouveau départ. Et même si elle s’y était préparée toute sa vie, même si elle savait déjà ce qui l’attendait et que son avenir était déjà planifié, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir légèrement effrayée.

Parce que, justement, à partir d’aujourd’hui, son chemin serait déjà tout tracé…

\- Si tu savais à quel point j’ai envie de toi à chaque fois que je te vois habillée comme ça, déclara une voix derrière elle.

Lexa tourna la tête vers l’entrée du dressing et vit Clarke, vêtue d’une élégante robe de cocktail bleue, la fixer avec un sourire en étant appuyée contre l’embrasure de la porte. Son cœur s’emballa comme à chaque fois qu’elle la voyait et elle ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un grand sourire à son tour.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle. Je pensais que tu avais ton orientation à l’hôpital?

\- Tu ne croyais pas que j’allais manquer la remise des diplômes de ma petite-amie? lui répondit Clarke en se redressant de la porte pour s’avancer de quelques pas dans sa direction.

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire devant le froncement de sourcils dubitatif de Lexa qui lui montrait clairement qu’elle attendait des explications plus concrètes.

\- J’ai réussi à partir plus tôt que prévu, expliqua-t-elle. Ils avaient fini de nous présenter tout ce qu’il y avait de plus important... Je suis partie au moment où ils offraient une collation pour qu’on apprenne à mieux se connaitre…

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû, soupira Lexa. C’est super important que tu tisses des liens avec tes futurs collègues…

\- Pas plus important que ça, assura Clarke avec un sourire.

Mais Lexa ne sembla pas convaincue. Elle reporta son regard sur le miroir face à elle et observa de nouveau son reflet.

\- C’est juste une stupide graduation, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Hey, répondit Clarke en perdant immédiatement son sourire. Je t’interdis de dire ça…

Elle combla les quelques pas qui les séparaient et vint se positionner juste derrière elle. Lexa ferma les yeux lorsqu’elle la sentit glisser ses bras autour de sa taille et poser son menton sur son épaule.

\- Tu sors diplômée d’un double cursus et qui plus est, au tableau d’honneur, déclara Clarke. Il n’y a vraiment rien de stupide dans tout ça. Au contraire, tu devrais être fière Lex…

\- Tu es bien devenue médecin la semaine dernière et on n’en a pas fait tout une histoire, répondit Lexa en glissant ses doigts dans ceux qui lui tenaient fermement l’abdomen.

Elle sentit Clarke rigoler contre elle, ce qui la fit inconsciemment sourire.

\- Tu m’as carrément organisé une soirée à thème pour fêter ça, lui rappela Clarke en posant un baiser sur l’arrière de sa nuque. Et tu as dit à nos invités que tu ne les laisserais pas rentrer s’ils n’étaient pas habillés en médecin.

Le sourire de Lexa s’agrandit lorsqu’elle se remémora la soirée en question.

Effectivement, durant la semaine précédente, avait eu lieu la remise des diplômes de Clarke. Remise des diplômes où elle était officiellement devenue un médecin. Et pour célébrer ça, Lexa avait préparé une petite fête où elle n’avait invité que leurs proches et leur avait demandé de venir déguisés en docteur. Et tout le monde avait joué le jeu. Y compris la grand-mère et les parents de Clarke qui avaient fait le voyage exprès pour assister à sa graduation.

Après tout, ce n’était pas tous les jours que leur fille devenait médecin…

À cette dernière pensée, son visage s’assombrit presque immédiatement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Clarke qui resserra son étreinte autour d’elle.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Rien, répondit mécaniquement Lexa.

Ce qui amena Clarke à soupirer. Même si elle s’était attendue à cette réponse, elle sentit tout de même une légère déception la gagner.

Elle caressa la nuque de Lexa avec son nez et y posa un nouveau baiser.

\- Lex, s’il te plait, ne fait pas ça… murmura-t-elle contre sa peau. Parle-moi…

Un frisson parcourut l’échine de Lexa qui ferma de nouveau les yeux et se laissa un peu plus aller contre le corps derrière elle. Elle déglutit difficilement la boule qui s’était créée au fond de sa gorge avant de répondre.

\- La secrétaire de mon père m’a appelée pour me dire qu’ils ne viendront pas… informa-t-elle finalement.

\- Oh…

\- C’est idiot je sais, poursuivit Lexa dans un rire sans joie. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ça me touche alors que je m’en doutais…

Clarke ne répondit pas. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle pouvait dire ou faire pour tenter de la réconforter. Lexa avait beau clamer le contraire, elle savait très bien que sa relation avec ses parents lui pesait plus qu’elle ne le laissait paraitre. Elle savait que, malgré l’indifférence qu’ils affichaient constamment à son égard, Lexa espérait toujours recevoir une certaine reconnaissance de leur part. Toujours. Même si elle ne cessait de se répéter qu’ils ne la lui donneraient jamais.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis se détacha de Lexa pour l’amener à se tourner vers elle. Lorsqu’elles se retrouvèrent face à face, Lexa détourna les yeux. Clarke enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et pencha légèrement la tête pour l’obliger à la regarder.

\- Lex, bébé… prononça-t-elle finalement. Ce n’est pas idiot, c’est humain…

Lexa laissa échapper un reniflement sceptique qui amena Clarke à resserrer son étreinte autour de sa nuque.

\- Je suis sérieuse, insista-t-elle d’un ton plein de conviction. Tu as un cœur énorme qui fait que tu continues de garder espoir quoi qu’il arrive et je sais que tu penses que c’est une faiblesse mais tu te trompes complètement… Et si tes parents sont trop occupés pour voir à quel point leur fille est extraordinaire alors c’est leur perte à eux, pas la tienne. Okay?

La mâchoire serrée, Lexa se laissa apaiser par les paroles de Clarke qu’elle savait sincères. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son front aller contre celui face à elle avant d’acquiescer doucement.

\- Okay…

\- Bien, répondit Clarke avec un grand sourire.

Elle ramena ses mains jusqu’au col de Lexa qu’elle arrangea.

\- Maintenant que tout ça est dit, j’ai quelque chose pour toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Ah oui?

\- Yep, répondit Clarke en acquiesçant.

Lexa fronça des sourcils curieusement tandis qu’elle se dégageait de ses bras pour repartir dans la chambre. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec les deux mains cachées derrière son dos.

\- Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire mais je tenais absolument à te la personnaliser, déclara-t-elle en s’avançant jusqu’à Lexa. Donc voilà…

Elle ramena ses mains devant elle, dévoilant ainsi son contenu. Lexa baissa les yeux et vit qu’elle tenait sa coiffe de diplômée. Celle qu’elle était censée porter dans quelques heures.

Sauf que maintenant, au milieu du noir qui recouvrait la surface plate de l’accessoire se trouvait un magnifique dessin du symbole de l’infini. Et pas n’importe lequel…

Lexa reconnu immédiatement la similarité avec celui qu’elle avait de tatoué sur sa nuque, à la différence que, au lieu des courbes lisses qui composaient le symbole, Clarke avait refermé les deux boucles opposées avec deux mots en anglais. En haut à gauche se trouvait le mot _love_ et en bas à droite, le mot _home_.

\- J’aurais voulu écrire tout ce que tu représentes pour moi, déclara Clarke avec un petit rire, mais je ne pense pas que ça aurait tenu sur si peu de place… Donc j’ai opté pour ces deux-là parce que je pense que ce sont ceux qui résument le mieux ce que je ressens…

Sans quitter des yeux le dessin, Lexa attrapa délicatement la coiffe. Elle traça tout doucement les mots du bout des doigts en dessinant de ses yeux chaque détail.

\- Tu es mon foyer aussi Lex, poursuivit Clarke d’une voix légèrement tremblante. Et s’il fallait que je quantifie mon amour pour toi alors l’infini en serait le nombre parfait…

Une boule d’émotion se créa dans la poitrine de Lexa qui sentit ses yeux lui piquer et sa gorge se nouer. Elle fixa la coiffe une autre fraction de seconde avant de lever les yeux vers Clarke et de se plonger dans son magnifique regard. Ses jolies prunelles bleues la fixaient avec un mélange d’appréhension et d’amour qui eut le don de couper le souffle de Lexa.

\- J’en – j’en ai acheté une supplémentaire si jamais tu n’aimes p –

\- Non j’aime beaucoup, la coupa Lexa.

Elle baissa rapidement les yeux vers l’accessoire entre ses mains puis les releva vers Clarke.

\- C’est – c’est parfait… ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Elle ne savait pas comment un simple dessin pouvait causer autant d’émotions en elle mais c’était le cas.

Sûrement parce qu’il était de Clarke.

Sûrement parce qu’à travers ce magnifique dessin, elle lui montrait qu’elles étaient exactement sur la même longueur d’onde.

Lexa avait toujours trouvé le concept d’âmes-sœurs complètement invraisemblable et utopique. Pour elle, c’était juste un mythe idiot qui était là pour laisser espérer naïvement aux gens que l’amour parfait existait.

Mais comme pour beaucoup de choses, Clarke avait changé cette vision.

\- Okay… souffla Clarke en poussant un soupir rassuré.

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lexa et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Il ne te reste plus qu’à terminer de te préparer pour qu’on puisse enfin aller à cette remise de diplôme où tu as intérêt de te montrer plus que fière de ce que tu as accompli, ajouta-t-elle d’un ton plein de directives.

Ce qui fit sourire Lexa qui, à ce stade-là, avait complètement oublié sa déception liée à ses parents et son stress dû à la remise des diplômes. Elle se pencha vers Clarke de sorte à frôler ses lèvres avec les siennes et lui répondit dans un murmure suave:

\- À vos ordres, Dr Griffin…

Et comme elle s’y était attendue en prononçant ces mots, Clarke se recula et lui mit une tape sur l’épaule.

\- Je t’ai déjà dit d’arrêter de m’appeler Dr Griffin! s’indigna-t-elle faussement.

\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute si je trouve ça très sexy, rétorqua Lexa.

\- Et moi j’ai l’impression que tu parles de ma mère!

\- Ta mère est sexy, taquina un peu plus Lexa.

Le visage de Clarke afficha une expression scandalisée à l’entente des mots. Elle fixa Lexa avec de grands yeux avant de lui remettre une nouvelle tape sur l’épaule, beaucoup plus forte cette fois-ci.

\- Je plaisante! assura Lexa dans un rire.

\- Tu as intérêt, menaça Clarke.

Elle fit un pas pour se reculer mais Lexa la retint en glissant la main qui ne tenait pas la coiffe derrière son dos pour la coller à elle et l’embrasser sans prévenir. Elle l’embrassa vélocement, passionnément à la manière d’un baiser qui nous coupe complètement le souffle et nous fait planer.

Et Clarke n’eut pas d’autre choix que de se laisser consumer. Elle positionna ses mains de part et d’autre de la mâchoire de Lexa et répondit avec autant de ferveur jusqu’à ce que l’oxygène leur manque et qu’elles soient obligées de se séparer. Mais elles restèrent quand même collées l’une à l’autre, leurs nez s’effleurant et leurs souffles se mélangeant.

\- Merci, murmura Lexa.

\- Pour?

\- Pour tout… Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais si tu n’étais pas là…

Clarke lui caressa tendrement le visage et posa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ma place n’est nulle part ailleurs qu’avec toi, lui répondit-elle doucement.

Elle posa un nouveau baiser sur sa mâchoire puis sur sa joue avant d’ajouter:

\- Fini de te préparer, je t’attends en bas...

Lexa acquiesça de nouveau et la lâcha. Clarke lui serra le bras d’un geste réconfortant et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de sortir du dressing.

Lexa l’écouta s’avancer dans la chambre puis descendre les escaliers avant de reporter son regard sur son reflet et de se vêtir d’une expression déterminée.

Elle était prête…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

 

\- Alexandria Woods!

De bruyants applaudissements résonnèrent dans tout le terrain où avait lieu la cérémonie de remise des diplômes de la filière Droit de l’Université de Columbia mais Lexa eut l’impression qu’ils étaient lointain, étouffés. Elle arrangea distraitement sa coiffe, passa ses deux mains sur le devant de sa toge noire puis monta les marches qui menèrent à l’estrade et se dirigea vers le Doyen qui se trouvait au milieu. Ce dernier lui tendit son diplôme et lui serra la main avec une expression pleine de bienveillance sur le visage.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, Mlle Woods…

\- Merci, répondit Lexa.

Elle s’efforça de lui adresser un sourire puis se dirigea vers l’autre bout de l’estrade pour la quitter. Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment-là, lorsqu’elle s’apprêta à descendre les marches, qu’elle entendit pour la première fois son prénom être acclamée par des voix familières. Elle leva les yeux vers les rangées occupées par les proches des diplômés pour voir les siens et elle ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un énorme sourire heureux face à la vision qui s’offrit à elle.

Raven et Octavia, ses meilleures amies, étaient là et faisaient un raffût monstre en criant et sautillant hystériquement.

Ses cousins, Anya, debout à côté de Lincoln qui portait sur ses épaules un Aden qui n’arrêtait pas de scander son prénom, étaient là.

Et Clarke, sa meilleure amie, sa petite-amie, l’amour de sa vie, était là et l’acclamait avec autant de ferveurs que les autres, si ce n’était plus.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et la blonde s’arrêta de crier pour lui adresser un sourire éblouissant. Lexa eut l’impression que tout ce qui les entourait avait disparu et que plus rien d’autre n’existait qu’elles deux. Elle resta immobile pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité à la regarder et sentit son cœur exploser dans un feu d’artifice lorsque Clarke lui envoya un baiser volant et mima avec ses lèvres un  _je t’aime_.

Et ce fut à cet instant précis qu’elle réalisa qu’elle avait le principal. Ses parents n’étaient pas là mais elle avait tout de même sa famille avec elle.

Celle qu’elle s’était créée. Celle qui l’aimait pour qui elle était réellement.

Une famille qui était là, non pas par devoir, mais par choix…

\- Woods, bouge, tu bloques la route! se moqua une de ses camarades qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

Sortant de sa contemplation, Lexa lança un regard derrière elle et vit qu’effectivement une file d’étudiants commençait à se constituer dans son dos et attendait qu’elle se décide à avancer.

\- Désolée, dit-elle avec un sourire penaud avant de se dépêcher de descendre les marches et de revenir à sa place.

Elle se réinstalla sur son siège, adressa un sourire chaleureux à sa voisine puis regarda derrière elle à la recherche de ces yeux bleus qu’elle aimait par-dessus tout. Elle les trouva presque immédiatement et esquissa un sourire instantané lorsqu’elle vit qu’ils étaient déjà posés sur elle.

Le Doyen choisit ce moment-là pour reprendre la parole, ce qui amena Lexa à adresser un clin d’œil à Clarke qui continuait de la fixer avant de se remettre face à l’estrade pour écouter le discours de clôture.  

Mais elle n’arriva pas à se concentrer sur ce qu’il pouvait dire. Son regard déambula parmi les autres étudiants autour d’elle, certains avec qui elle avait créé des liens de camaraderie au cours des années, d’autres qu’elle connaissait beaucoup moins. Elle n’avait jamais vraiment eu d’amis à l’université, elle était trop méfiante pour ça.

Mais une personne avait réussi à obtenir sa confiance. Une personne avait réussi à obtenir son amitié. Et son absence se faisait réellement ressentir aujourd’hui…

Lexa aurait voulu partager ce moment avec Costia. L’autre fille avait été une composante importante de sa dernière année à l’université. Elle l’avait aidée. Elle avait contribué à sa réussite. Donc elle aurait voulu sortir diplômée à ses côtés…

Elle aurait voulu lui présenter Clarke de façon officielle et tenter d’arranger les choses entre elles.

Mais Costia n’avait pas pu venir et Lexa se demandait si elle la reverrait un jour…

\- La seule et unique chose qu’il me reste à vous dire, déclara la voix forte du Doyen, c’est de faire bon usage des enseignements que vous avez appris ici, que vous souhaitiez conquérir le monde, aider votre prochain ou tout simplement vivre votre vie, rien n’est plus important que de mettre à profit son apprentissage…

Une horde d’applaudissements résonna à la fin de son discours. Le Doyen attendit que le silence revienne avant de reprendre la parole:

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, j’ai le plaisir de vous présenter la promotion de 2017!

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent, tandis que les diplômés se levaient de leurs chaises comme un seul homme. D’un mouvement synchro, ils basculèrent le pompon de l’autre côté de leurs coiffes puis les retirèrent de leurs têtes et les balancèrent dans les airs.

Lexa marqua un temps d’arrêt pour regarder le symbole que Clarke avait dessiné sur le dos de la sienne. Elle hésita à la jeter pendant une fraction de seconde mais finit par suivre la foule et la balança en l’air avec la ferme intention de demander à sa petite-amie de le lui redessiner…

 

La cérémonie arriva à sa fin et Lexa termina de dire rapidement au revoir à ses camarades pour se mettre à la recherche de ses amis. Malgré la foule dense, elle les repéra au bout de quelques secondes et se dirigea vers eux. Dès qu’elle croisa le regard de Clarke, cette dernière abandonna les autres pour s’avancer dans sa direction d’un pas précipité et lui sauter dans les bras.

\- Félicitation mon amour! lui dit-elle en lui enlaçant la nuque avant de l’embrasser tendrement. Je suis vraiment, vraiment fière de toi, ajouta-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Fermant instantanément les yeux, Lexa enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la porta dans les airs avant de l’embrasser plus passionnément.

\- Hey, il y a des enfants ici! s’exclama la voix d’Anya après quelques secondes lorsqu’elle réalisa que l’intensité de l’étreinte n’allait faire qu’augmenter si personne n’intervenait.

Et elle obtint gain de cause lorsqu’elle vit Lexa rompre le baiser avec réticence. Cette dernière reposa Clarke au sol mais garda ses bras autour d’elle avant de se tourner vers les autres. Elle vit qu’Anya avait posé une main devant les yeux d’Aden qui la lui retira avec un froncement de sourcils confus.

\- J’ai déjà vu Clarke et Lexa se faire des bisous! fit-il remarquer en dardant sa sœur d’un regard mécontent. Et Lexa a même dit que je pourrais faire pareil quand j’aurais un ou une amie petite!

Tout le monde rigola sauf Anya qui lança un regard noir à sa cousine avant de reporter son attention sur son petit frère.

\- Oui et bien mon petit gars tu as intérêt à attendre loooongtemps avant de te trouver ce genre d’ami!

Lexa esquissa un grand sourire en voyant l’expression pleine de confusion qu’affichait son petit cousin. Le bras tenant toujours fermement la taille de Clarke qui s’amusait distraitement avec le col de sa toge, elle lança un regard circulaire à leur petit groupe.

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez tous là, déclara-t-elle timidement à leur adresse. Je – ça représente beaucoup pour moi…

Et encore plus...

Ça représentait l’univers pour elle. D’être entourée par les personnes qu’elle aimait le plus au monde, qui l’aimaient pour ce qu’elle était sans lui demander d’être quelqu’un d’autre. D’être plus. 

Et elle aurait voulu leur dire tout ça. Elle aurait voulu leur expliquer exactement l’importance qu’ils avaient pour elle. Mais Lexa étant Lexa, elle n’était pas la plus douée pour exprimer ses sentiments alors elle se contenta de ces mots.

Ce qui sembla parfaitement convenir aux autres car ils la regardèrent tous avec des yeux pleins d’adoration et de tendresse.

\- Tu croyais vraiment qu’on allait louper ça? demanda Raven d’un ton taquin.

\- Pour rien au monde, confirma Octavia. N’est-ce pas Ade? ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse du petit garçon.

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire lorsqu’elle vit ce dernier hocher frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas. Son cœur s’emballa un peu plus lorsqu’elle sentit Clarke se coller un peu plus à elle pour poser un baiser sur sa mâchoire et elle ferma les yeux en savourant le sentiment de pure euphorie qui occupait chaque parcelle de son corps.

\- Je suis désolée, je vais devoir y aller, déclara Lincoln en fixant l’écran de son téléphone portable en grimaçant. Je suis attendu au poste….

\- Je comprends, lui assura Lexa. C’est déjà énorme que tu aies pu venir…

\- Comme l’a dit Octavia, je n’aurais loupé ça pour rien au monde, répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire. Et puis, je serais là pour le diner de ce soir, c’est promis…

\- Tu as intérêt, lui lança Clarke d’une voix légèrement menaçante.

Elle avait réservé une table dans un des restaurants préférés de Lexa et avait bien spécifié à tout le monde qu’aucune absence ne serait tolérée.

\- Mais oui, ne t’inquiète pas, rigola Lincoln.

Il fit quelques pas dans la direction de Lexa et lui enlaça l’épaule d’un geste amical avant de revenir sur ses pas. Il embrassa rapidement Octavia puis, après un dernier salut à tout le monde, il s’en alla.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester non plus, déclara à son tour Anya en baissant les yeux vers sa montre. J’ai un meeting dans moins d’une heure et je dois déposer ce petit garnement à l’école avant…

Elle désigna d’un geste de la main Aden qui leva les yeux vers elle en arborant une moue boudeuse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas rester avec Lexa? bougonna-t-il en croisant les bras devant lui.

\- Parce que tu as déjà loupé l’école ce matin et que maman ne va pas être contente si tu n’y vas pas cette après-midi, répondit Anya en lui adressant un regard le mettant clairement au défi de protester un peu plus.

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire en voyant le petit garçon se renfrogner devant la mine intimidante de sa grande sœur. Elle se détacha à contrecœur de Clarke pour venir s’accroupir face à lui.

\- Hey petit bonhomme, prononça-t-elle doucement.

Elle attendit qu’il daigne lever les yeux vers elle avant de lui adresser un grand sourire et de poursuivre.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m’as dit tout à l’heure? lui demanda-t-elle.

Aden la fixa quelques secondes sans quitter sa moue boudeuse avant d’acquiescer doucement.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu m’as dit? questionna Lexa.

\- Que je voulais mettre la même cape que toi quand je serais grand, répondit-il en désignant du doigt la toge noire élégante et soyeuse qu’elle portait toujours.

Le sourire de Lexa s’agrandit un peu plus face à la réponse.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Et tu sais que pour ça, il faut que t’ailles à l’école…

\- Mais je veux rester avec toi, lui répondit Aden d’une petite voix.

Et Lexa était à deux doigts de céder. Mais elle savait que sa tante la tuerait et, déjà qu’elle ne l’appréciait pas des masses, elle voulait éviter de se la mettre un peu plus à dos. Elle ébouriffa donc les cheveux de la petite tête blonde qui continuait de la fixer avec de grands yeux attendrissants et lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

\- Et si tu venais au restaurant avec Anya tout à l’heure? lui proposa-t-elle.

Le visage d’Aden s’illumina immédiatement face à la suggestion et il lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- C’est vrai, je peux? demanda-t-il d’un ton plein d’espoir.

Toujours accroupie, Lexa tourna la tête vers Clarke qui les regardait avec des yeux emplis de tendresse et lui adressa un regard interrogateur, lui demandant implicitement si c’était okay. Cette dernière lui adressa un petit sourire et acquiesça, ce qui fit sourire un peu plus Lexa qui reporta son attention sur le petit garçon.

\- Oui tu peux, assura-t-elle. Il va juste falloir que tu sois extrêmement gentil avec ta grande sœur pour qu’elle accepte de t’emmener avec elle…

\- Je serais le plus gentil! s’exclama Aden avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Merci Lexa!

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire avant de répondre maladroitement à l’étreinte en tentant de garder l’équilibre sur ses jambes.

\- Avec plaisir…  

Aden finit par la lâcher puis se tourna vers Anya à qui il adressa un immense sourire.

\- On y va? Je n’ai pas envie d’arriver en retard!

\- Bien sûr, maintenant tu veux y aller! marmonna Anya en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais avant qu’ils n’aient le temps d’esquisser le moindre geste pour s’en aller, une voix grave prononça le prénom de Lexa, attirant ainsi l’attention de tout le monde.

\- Papa! s’exclama d’un ton surexcité Aden en sautillant sur place.

Effectivement, à la grande surprise de Lexa, c’était bien son oncle Gustus qui venait de l’interpeller. La carrure toujours aussi impressionnante, accentuée par le costume noir impeccable qu’il portait, il attira plusieurs regards tandis qu’il s’avançait vers leur petit groupe.

\- Bonjour, prononça-t-il lorsqu’il arriva à leur hauteur.

Hormis Aden qui vint le serrer dans ses bras – ou plutôt lui serrer la jambe vu qu’il s’agissait de l’endroit que ses petits bras arrivaient à atteindre – il ne reçut que de timides « bonjour » en réponse. Clarke, Octavia et Raven étaient plus qu’intimidées et Anya et Lexa, elles, semblaient surprises de le voir là.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Gustus tapota affectueusement la tête de son fils avant de lever les yeux vers Lexa et de la fixer plus solennellement.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler? demanda-t-il. Ce ne sera pas long…

Lexa, toujours abasourdie par sa présence, lança un regard interrogateur à sa cousine qui lui répondit par un haussement d’épaules lui indiquant clairement qu’elle-même n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il faisait là, avant de reporter son attention sur son oncle.

\- Heu… oui bien sûr, répondit-elle, incertaine.

Un léger silence suivit ses mots pendant lequel Clarke remarqua le malaise évident de sa petite-amie. Elle se racla donc la gorge et combla les quelques pas qui la séparaient de Lexa.

\- On va t’attendre au _Grounders_ , proposa-t-elle, comme ça vous pourrez parler tranquillement.

Lexa détourna les yeux de son oncle pour les poser sur elle et se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux lorsqu’elle vit son sourire rassurant.

\- Je vous rejoins dès que je peux, répondit Lexa.

Clarke acquiesça avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Prends ton temps…

Elle lui serra le bras d’un geste encourageant puis s’éloigna avec Octavia et Raven en direction de l’immense bibliothèque du campus, à côté de laquelle se trouvait le petit restaurant _The Grounders_.

\- Je vais vous laisser aussi, déclara Anya.

\- Si tu veux attendre quelques minutes, je peux ramener Aden moi-même, lui proposa son père. Ce ne sera pas long et ça t’évitera un détour…

Anya acquiesça avant de répondre:

\- D’accord. Dans ces cas-là, on va vous attendre un peu plus loin… Tu viens Ade? ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse de son petit frère qui était toujours collé à son père.

\- Oui, dit-il avant de lever les yeux vers lui. À tout de suite!

Un sourire affectueux se dessina sur le visage habituellement fermé de Gustus. Il se pencha vers son fils et posa un baiser sur sa petite tête avant de lui répondre  _à tout de suite_ à son tour.

Lexa observa l’échange avec un petit pincement au cœur.

Pourquoi son père à elle était-il aussi différent de son frère? Pourquoi ne se comportait-il pas comme ça?

Est-ce que lorsqu’elle avait l’âge d’Aden, il se montrait aussi attentionné et affectueux avec elle que Gustus l’était avec son dernier fils? Ou avait-il était toujours aussi distant, aussi froid?

Autant de questionnements qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et qu’elle savait sans véritable réponse. Du moins sans véritable réponse qui la satisferait…

\- Tu veux marcher? proposa Gustus.

Lexa sortit brusquement de ses pensées et remarqua qu’Anya et Aden s’étaient déjà éloignés à plusieurs mètres d’eux vers un immense arbre autour duquel le petit garçon s’amusa à courir.

Elle acquiesça puis s’avança à ses côtés à travers la pelouse du campus où s’était tenue la cérémonie et où se trouvaient encore des centaines d’étudiants et leurs familles. Pendant de longues secondes, seuls les échos des discussions les entourant se firent entendre jusqu’à ce que Gustus se décide à rompre le silence pesant.

\- Je pense que les félicitations sont de mises, déclara-t-il.

Lexa tenta un regard vers lui et vit qu’il la regardait avec un sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui la prit légèrement au dépourvu.

\- Oui – hum – merci, répondit-elle.

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de se décider à poser la question qui la travaillait depuis qu’il était arrivé.

\- Que fais-tu là Oncle Gus? demanda-t-elle doucement. C’est une bonne surprise, crois-moi, s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter. Mais je ne pensais pas que ma graduation t’intéressait…

Gustus laissa échapper un léger rire guttural qui surprit un peu plus Lexa. Même si sa relation avec son oncle avait toujours été beaucoup moins formelle que celle qu’elle entretenait avec ses parents, rares étaient les occasions où elle l’entendait rire aussi librement.

\- Tu as toujours eu une façon d’aller droit au but, plaisanta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Sourire qui disparut presque aussitôt lorsqu’il retrouva son sérieux habituel. Lexa le regarda se redresser dans une posture plus rigide, plus imposante avant de s’arrêter, de se tourner vers elle et de la fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Je trouvais qu’une figure parentale se devait d’être là pour te montrer que ce que tu as réussi à accomplir était très important. Et je me suis dit que tu préférais sûrement me voir moi plutôt que Titus…

Il prononça la dernière phrase sur le ton de l’humour ce qui arracha un petit rire à Lexa.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas ton père, ajouta-t-il d’un ton beaucoup plus grave, mais je suis vraiment fier de toi…

Lexa le fixa pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire, complètement sonnée par les mots qu’elle venait d’entendre.

Il était vrai qu’elle avait rêvé pendant des années d’entendre ces mots de la bouche, non pas de son oncle, mais de son père. Mais il n’empêchait qu’avoir Gustus face à elle en cet instant précis, l’entendre lui dire qu’elle avait accompli quelque chose d’important, qu’il était fier d’elle, l’emplissait d’un sentiment de contentement surprenant.

Gustus était vraiment là, face à elle, pour rien d’autre que la féliciter. Et c’était sûrement la dernière chose à laquelle elle s’était attendue en le voyant.

\- Merci… prononça-t-elle d’une voix légèrement tremblotante.

Gustus se contenta de lui répondre par un petit sourire et un acquiescement. Ils reprirent leur marche silencieusement, ne prononçant aucun mot pendant de longues secondes. Lexa, complètement submergée par différentes pensées, tenta un nouveau regard vers son oncle. Elle hésita de longues secondes à lui poser la question dont elle savait d’avance que la réponse la décevrait. Mais, alors qu’elle continuait d’avancer à ses côtés, elle réalisait qu’elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir.

\- Ils ne pouvaient réellement pas venir? demanda-t-elle d’une voix incertaine.   

Gustus ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle l’entendit pousser un profond soupir et se tourna vers lui pour voir qu’il s’était de nouveau arrêté. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un regard qu’elle n’aurait jamais pensé voir sur lui. Un regard empli de regrets qui la bouscula légèrement.

\- Malheureusement, mon frère a tendance à souvent oublier où réside l’essentiel, dit Gustus. Mais je peux t’assurer que malgré tout, il est très fier de ce que tu as pu accomplir…

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire sans joie et secoua la tête.

\- Permets-moi d’en douter, lui répondit-elle d’un ton amer.

Un silence suivit ses mots pendant lequel Gustus sembla pondérer ses prochaines paroles. Il glissa une main dans sa barbe et poussa un nouveau soupir.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes une chose, Lexa, reprit-il. C’est que nous avons grandi en apprenant que montrer le moindre attachement était un signe de faiblesse…

\- Pourtant toi, tu ne sembles pas avoir de mal, rétorqua Lexa.

\- Oui mais ça, ce n’est que maintenant, lui fit remarquer Gustus. Avant j’étais comme ton père…

\- Qu’est-ce qui a changé?

\- Aden…

Sa réponse prit par surprise Lexa qui fronça légèrement des sourcils en fixant son oncle curieusement. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce qu’il lui réponde aussi honnêtement. En réalité, depuis qu’il était arrivé, elle n’attendait que le moment où il l’enverrait balader. Après tout, il était Gustus Woods, frère et bras droit du Commandant et, depuis qu’elle le connaissait – c’est-à-dire depuis toujours – elle ne l’avait jamais vu autrement que comme la copie conforme de son père.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il surprenne tout le monde avec l’adoption d’Aden.

Donc oui, finalement, sa réponse n’était pas aussi surprenante que ça…

Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fallu que le petit garçon arrive dans la vie de son oncle pour que ce dernier se décide à changer alors qu’il avait eu deux enfants avant…

Gustus sembla parfaitement comprendre ce qu’elle était en train de se dire car il ajouta:

\- J’aime Anya et Lincoln, ce sont mes enfants… Mais avec Aden, j’ai dû sortir de ma zone de confort, j’ai dû apprendre à lui montrer que je tenais un tant soit peu à lui pour qu’il me fasse confiance…  Et c’est exactement ce qui m’a aidé à me rendre compte de tout ce que j’avais négligé au cours de toutes ces années donc j’essaye de me rattraper comme je peux, même si je sais que malheureusement ce ne sera jamais suffisant…

\- Au moins, tu essayes, fit remarquer amèrement Lexa.

Chose qui ne semblait vraiment pas traverser l’esprit de ses parents…

\- Ils finiront par s’en rendre compte, lui répondit Gustus d’une voix pleine de conviction.

Mais Lexa en doutait fortement…

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis la fête de fiançailles à Lincoln et Octavia et, après lui avoir de nouveau fait comprendre qu’ils n’étaient pas favorables à sa relation avec Clarke dans une conversation assez houleuse le lendemain de la fête, ses parents n’avaient pas du tout cherché à avoir de ses nouvelles… C’était la secrétaire de sa mère qui l’avait appelée pour l’informer qu’ils ne seraient pas là pour sa remise des diplômes.

Ils n’avaient même pas pris la peine de l’appeler d’eux-mêmes et elle savait que c’était leur façon à eux de la punir pour sa « désobéissance »…

Le rire d’Aden résonnant à quelques mètres attira son attention et elle se rendit compte que son oncle et elle étaient déjà revenus à la hauteur d’Anya et de son petit frère qui continuaient de les attendre.

\- Tu as vraiment de quoi être fière de toi Lexa, déclara Gustus à côté d’elle en lui tapotant l’épaule. Aujourd’hui représente un véritable accomplissement pour toi, prends le temps de le célébrer…

Il lui mit une dernière tape encourageante puis revint vers ses deux enfants. Lexa ne le suivit pas immédiatement. Elle prit quelques secondes pour intégrer la conversation qu’ils venaient d’avoir puis le suivit vers les deux autres.

 

Ils restèrent quelques minutes supplémentaires ensemble jusqu’à ce que Gustus annonce qu’il devait vraiment s’en aller. Après un dernier au revoir à Aden et une promesse de le retrouver le soir même,

Lexa esquissa un sourire amusé en le voyant au loin courir à côté de son père avec, en guise de cape de super-héros, sa toge noire de cérémonie qu’il avait réussi à lui subtiliser.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que ce gosse te trouve, prononça Anya à côté d’elle.

Lexa laissa échapper un rire avant de se tourner vers elle et de la lorgner d’un regard goguenard.

\- Tu es juste jalouse parce qu’il m’aime plus que toi, se moqua-t-elle.

Anya lui répondit par un coup de coude qui ne fit qu’accentuer son rire. Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquels elles ne se dirent rien et se contentèrent de regarder ce qui se déroulait autour d’elles. Puis, Anya lança un regard furtif à Lexa et s’éclaircit la gorge.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il voulait? demanda-t-elle.

\- Crois-le ou non, il voulait juste me féliciter, répondit Lexa avec un petit sourire.

\- Ah ouais?

\- Yep.

\- Invraisemblable.

\- Tu m’étonnes…

Elles se tournèrent l’une vers l’autre puis, après quelques secondes à se regarder, elles éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

Même si leurs situations n’étaient pas vraiment les mêmes, Lexa savait qu’il n’existait sûrement personne qui pouvait autant la comprendre qu’Anya. Elle était elle aussi une Woods et avait aussi eu à vivre la majorité de sa vie sous la pression de ce nom.

Mais contrairement à Lexa, son père n’était pas le Commandant. Contrairement à Lexa, son père semblait avoir appris de ses erreurs.

Et, après la conversation qu’elle venait d’avoir avec son oncle, Lexa ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir un infime espoir que son père réalise, de la même façon que Gustus, qu’il voulait construire une véritable relation avec elle. Une relation autre que professionnelle. Une relation où il lui montrerait qu’il tenait réellement à elle, qu’il la voyait autrement que comme son héritage…

\- Je devrais me dépêcher de rejoindre les filles, déclara-t-elle en s’obligeant à se sortir de ses pensées maussades.

Comme le lui avait dit son oncle, aujourd’hui était un jour de célébration et il était hors de question qu’elle laisse ses parents le lui gâcher. Donc elle allait se dépêcher de retrouver ses meilleures amies et allait se laisser dorloter par les bras et les baisers de sa petite-amie qui étaient sans aucun doute le meilleur remède contre ses idées noires.

\- Oui et moi je devrais me dépêcher de retourner à la compagnie, soupira Anya, loin d’être motivée.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir prendre un café avec nous? proposa Lexa. Maintenant que tu n’as pas à déposer Aden, tu as sûrement le temps…

Anya baissa les yeux vers la montre à son poignet et hocha la tête négativement.

\- Pas vraiment non, mon rendez-vous est dans moins d’une demi-heure, répondit-elle. Et puis, tu sais très bien que j’ai du mal à vous supporter quand vous vous retrouvez toutes les quatre…

\- C’est vrai que, maintenant, tu préfères avoir Raven pour toi toute seule, rétorqua Lexa d’un ton moqueur.

Le visage d'Anya se décomposa légèrement face aux paroles. Elle se souvenait encore de la conversation plus qu'embarrassante que Lexa et elle avaient eue le lendemain de la fête à son frère. Elles n'avaient pas pu se regarder dans les yeux pendant des jours après ça. Mais il fallait croire que sa cousine avait complètement oublié son choc et prenait dorénavant un malin plaisir à lui rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé dès que l'occasion se présentait.

\- Je croyais qu’on s’était mise d’accord pour ne plus jamais en reparler, grommela Anya en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Oui et bien j’ai changé d’avis, répliqua Lexa. Je veux savoir ce qu’il se passe exactement entre vous…

\- Je t’ai déjà dit qu’on avait juste couché ensemble, c’est tout…

\- Donc rien de sérieux?

Anya laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Du sérieux entre Reyes et moi? prononça-t-elle sarcastiquement. Tu veux rire ou quoi?

\- J’aimerais bien, répondit Lexa.

Elle perdit toute trace de moquerie sur son visage et fixa sa cousine d’un regard perçant.

\- Sérieusement An, tu es ma cousine mais Raven est aussi ma meilleure amie. Alors s’il te plait, ne déconne pas avec elle…

\- Pourquoi ce serait moi qui déconnerait? se braqua Anya.

\- Parce que je te connais et je la connais aussi, lui dit Lexa. Et je sais que toi et moi sommes pareilles... Et je sais aussi que même si elle montre qu’elle s’en fout aux premiers abords, Raven s’attache très vite. Donc ne joue pas avec elle…

Le regard noir d’Anya s’adoucit peu à peu et elle laissa échapper un soupir capitulard.

\- Crois-le ou non, mais même si elle me tape sur le système, j’apprécie Raven et je n’ai aucune intention de lui faire du mal, assura-t-elle. On sait toutes les deux que ce n’est pas sérieux entre nous et qu’on est vraiment incompatible l’une pour l’autre donc arrête de flipper!

\- Okay, répondit Lexa même si elle n’était pas complètement convaincue.

Après tout, seules les deux principales intéressées pouvaient réellement savoir ce qu’il se passait entre elles et si Anya lui disait qu’il n’y avait rien de plus que du sexe alors elle se devait de lui laisser un minimum le bénéfice du doute…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

Clarke jeta un nouveau coup d’œil en direction de la grande vitre du restaurant qui donnait sur l’extérieur avant de baisser les yeux vers son téléphone pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois depuis qu’Octavia, Raven et elle s’étaient installées à leur table habituelle.

\- Elle va arriver, soupira Octavia. Tu t’inquiètes pour rien…

\- Elle n’a pas répondu à mon message, fit remarquer Clarke en commençant à tapoter nerveusement du pied. Imaginez que ça se soit mal passé avec son oncle?

\- Clarke, prononça Raven d’un ton également exaspérée. Arrête de stresser!

Mais Clarke ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Elle savait que l’arrivée de l’oncle de Lexa à sa remise des diplômes n’était pas anodine et elle espérait de tout cœur qu’il n’était pas venu pour lui gâcher son moment.

Elle voulait vraiment que Lexa profite de sa journée et se sente fière, honorée et heureuse d’avoir enfin une reconnaissance concrète des efforts qu’elle avait faits durant toutes ses années… Clarke voulait la voir commencer cette nouvelle étape de sa vie de façon optimale et, aussi malheureux que ça l’était, ce n’était pas ses parents ou son oncle – qu’elle ne voyait que comme une extension du Commandant – qui le lui permettraient.

\- Il y a des chances que sa discussion avec son oncle n’ait même pas duré longtemps, poursuivit Raven.

\- Et où est-ce qu’elle est alors? rétorqua Clarke.

\- Peut-être qu’elle discute avec Anya, tenta Octavia. Elle ne la verra pas avant ce soir donc peut-être qu’elles en profitent pour passer quelques minutes ensemble…

C’était plausible mais Clarke ne s’en retrouva pas pour autant moins inquiétée. Et elle savait qu’elle le serait jusqu’à ce qu’elle voit Lexa. Elle décida donc de se concentrer sur autre chose en attendant l’arrivée de sa petite-amie…

\- J’en connais une autre qui doit être également déçue d’avoir à attendre jusqu’à ce soir pour revoir Anya, déclara-t-elle d’un ton moqueur à l’adresse de Raven.

La réaction de cette dernière fut immédiate. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira fortement.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça…

\- De quoi vous parlez? demanda O avec un froncement de sourcils confus.

Ce ne fut qu’à cet instant précis que Clarke se souvint qu’Octavia n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il s’était passé, ce qui l’amena à esquisser un énorme sourire.

\- Griffin, la ferme… intima Raven d’un ton menaçant lorsqu’elle vit l’expression sur son visage.

Mais Clarke l’ignora complètement et se tourna vers Octavia avec son sourire espiègle toujours sur les lèvres.

\- Tu n’étais pas au courant que Raven s’était tapée Anya le soir de tes fiançailles dans une des remises de l’hôtel? fit-elle mine de demander.

Les yeux d’Octavia s’écarquillèrent brusquement et son regard passa frénétiquement de Raven, qui avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains d’un geste exaspéré, à Clarke qui continuait de sourire facétieusement.

\- Mais non??! prononça-t-elle d’un ton ahuri ~~t~~.

\- Mais si!! répondit Clarke dans un rire. Lexa et moi les avons surprises en plein acte!

\- Oui parce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire exactement la même chose! lui lança Raven en redressant brusquement la tête.

Mais Clarke ne se démonta pas du tout devant le regard noir qu’elle lui adressait. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et leva un sourcil d’un air empli de défi.

\- Oui mais Lexa et moi, on est un couple, fit-elle remarquer. Anya et toi vous êtes quoi?

\- Rien!

\- Attend, tu t’es vraiment tapée ma future belle-sœur pendant ma fête de fiançailles? questionna Octavia, les yeux écarquillés.

Raven poussa un profond soupir mais acquiesça tout de même.

\- Co – comment? prononça O.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin, s’agaça Raven.

Une grimace de dégout se dessina sur le visage d’Octavia qui s’empressa de dire:

\- Non ce que je veux dire c’est pourquoi? Je croyais qu’il ne se passait rien entre vous!

\- C’est le cas! s’exclama Raven.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire dédaigneux avant de la lorgner d’un regard sceptique.

\- On te croirait presque…

\- Et pourtant c’est vrai! s’agaça un peu plus Raven. Ce n’était que du sexe entre deux personnes en manque qui n’ont pas le temps pour des relations sérieuses, c’est tout!

\- O, tu te souviens quand je disais ça de Lexa et moi? questionna Clarke à l’adresse d’Octavia.

Cette dernière s’efforça de retrouver ses esprits et acquiesça.

\- Comme si c’était hier! assura-t-elle. Tu étais pleine d’illusions …

\- Exactement, répondit Clarke. Et je crois que notre Raven l’est aussi…

Ces mots eurent le don d’énerver un peu plus Raven qui les darda toutes les deux d’un regard assassin.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse?! Anya et moi c’est juste impossible à imaginer!

\- Et pourquoi? demanda Clarke.

\- Parce qu’elle est horrible! s’exclama Raven. Elle est arrogante, prétentieuse, se croit au-dessus de tout le monde et à chaque fois qu’elle parle, je n’ai qu’une envie c’est qu’elle la ferme!

\- Et donc tu as décidé de la faire taire en collant ta bouche à la sienne, c’est ça? se moqua Octavia.

Sa remarque fit exploser de rire Clarke qui rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de se redresser légèrement et de lever sa main vers Octavia pour qu’elle lui tape dedans.

\- Excellente celle-ci O! la félicita-t-elle, toujours en rigolant.

\- Vous êtes juste horribles! s’indigna Raven.

\- Pourquoi elles sont horribles? demanda une quatrième personne derrière elles.

Clarke s’arrêta brusquement de rire à l’entente de la voix de sa petite-amie. Elle se tourna immédiatement dans sa direction et se sentit tout de suite rassurée en la voyant.

\- Pour rien, s’empressa de dire Raven. Il était temps que tu arrives, poursuivit-elle dans une volonté de changer de sujet. Ta copine était à deux doigts de lancer une squad de recherche pour te trouver.

Lexa baissa les yeux vers Clarke et lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Tu sais que je n’étais qu’à seulement quelques mètres d’ici? plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais en réalité, même si c’était surement nul et débile, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir une chaleur agréable se répandre dans sa poitrine à chaque fois que Clarke s’inquiétait pour elle.

Cette dernière ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d’attraper le devant de sa chemise pour l’attirer sans ménagement sur le siège qui se trouvait à côté d’elle.

Lexa se laissa faire en souriant et accepta volontiers le baiser qu’elle posa sur ses lèvres au moment où elle fut installée.

\- Hey… souffla-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux et en se plongeant dans ceux face à elle.

Elle n’arriverait sûrement jamais à se faire à cette magnifique vision et elle n’en avait aucune envie. Elle adorait sentir son cœur faire ce soubresaut familier à chaque fois qu’elle regardait Clarke, qu’elle l’embrassait ou qu’elle se trouvait près d’elle. Elle en était devenue complètement accro.

Elle oublia donc pendant quelques secondes tout le reste du monde, garda son visage à seulement un ou deux centimètres de celui de Clarke et savoura le sentiment de bonheur que lui procurait leur proximité.  Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke dont le poing tenait toujours fermement sa chemise.

\- Hey, répondit cette dernière. Tout va bien?

\- Yep, assura-t-elle doucement. Tout va merveilleusement bien. Surtout maintenant…

Elle se pencha pour l’embrasser de nouveau mais fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge.

\- Vous savez qu’on est toujours là? prononça Raven d’un ton plein de sarcasme.

Lexa sortit avec réticence de sa contemplation des magnifiques yeux de sa petite-amie pour porter son regard furtivement vers ses deux autres meilleures amies qui les fixaient avec une expression se situant entre l’amusement et l’exaspération.

\- Désolée, s’excusa-t-elle, pas vraiment désolée.

Clarke desserra son étreinte sur sa chemise, lui permettant ainsi de se tourner pour faire face à la table mais l’absence de contact entre elles la perturba quelque peu. Elle glissa donc une main dans celle de Clarke qui se trouvait sous la table et entremêla leurs doigts ensemble avant de se reconcentrer sur ses amies.

\- Alors qu’est-ce que voulait ton oncle? demanda Raven.

\- Aussi impensable que ça peut l’être, il voulait seulement me féliciter, répondit Lexa avec un grand sourire.

\- Wow! prononça Octavia.

\- Exactement ce que je me suis dit, rigola Lexa. Mais c’était une agréable surprise, je suis contente qu’il soit venu…

Sentant Clarke serrer la main qui se trouvait dans la sienne, elle se tourna vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire qu’elle espérait assez rassurant pour lui montrer qu’elle allait réellement bien. Ce qui sembla marcher car Clarke lui adressa un petit sourire à son tour avant de se pencher vers elle pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau.

Le sourire de Lexa s’agrandit et elle s’efforça de refocaliser son attention sur Octavia et Raven qui se trouvaient face à elle et qui les fixaient toujours avec la même expression exaspérée sur le visage.

\- Finalement je ne sais pas si ce projet de road-trip est une bonne idée, déclara Raven en se tournant vers Octavia. Avec ces deux-là complètement collées l’une à l’autre, ça va être une véritable torture…

Alors qu’Octavia acquiesçait exagérément, Lexa, elle, fronça des sourcils d’un air confus en les regardant tour à tour.

\- De quoi vous parlez? demanda-t-elle.

Sa réponse amena les deux paires d’yeux face à elle à se tourner dans sa direction et la fixer d’un air scandalisé.

\- Tu n’es pas sérieuse?! s’indigna Raven.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque aussitôt parce qu’elle ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi elles pouvaient parler. Elle se tourna vers Clarke pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur mais vit que cette dernière aussi la fixait avec un regard outré.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne vois vraiment pas… finit-elle par dire précautionneusement.

\- Lex… s’excéda Clarke. On parle du road-trip qu’on s’était dit qu’on ferait toutes les quatre à la fin de nos études…

\- Tu ne peux pas sérieusement avoir oublié ça?! ajouta Octavia.

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Lexa pour se souvenir.

C’était une idée qui leur était venue pendant leurs vacances d’été précédente. Elles s’étaient dit qu’à la fin de leurs études respectives, elles feraient un road-trip toutes les quatre pour clôturer comme il se devait leur vie d’étudiantes. Et maintenant que Lexa venait de fermer la marche, il était compréhensible que ses amies souhaitent enfin concrétiser leur projet.

Mais malheureusement, elle, elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir les suivre… Elle gigota sur sa chaise et glissa la main qui ne tenait pas celle de Clarke dans ses boucles brunes d’une geste mal-à-l’aise.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me libérer de l’entreprise, déclara-t-elle d’un ton incertain.

\- QUOI?! s’exclamèrent en même temps les trois autres.

\- C’est l’histoire de deux semaines Lexa! ajouta Raven.

\- Ce qui est l’équivalent de l’éternité pour mes vieux, répondit Lexa avec un rire sans joie.

Clarke tira délicatement sur sa main pour l’amener à la regarder.

\- Je t’en prie Lex, on s’était promis qu’on le ferait… déclara-t-elle d’une voix pleine de supplication. Et puis tu sais qu’une occasion pareille ne se représentera sûrement jamais…

Lexa se mordit la lèvre devant le regard implorant qu’elle lui adressait et aurait voulu lui dire immédiatement oui juste pour le faire disparaitre.

Mais vu le climat plus que glacial qui régnait entre ses parents et elle depuis la soirée des fiançailles, elle n’était pas sûre qu’il serait judicieux de sa part de s’en aller une quinzaine de jours en vacances avec ses amies, même si elle en avait terriblement envie…

Voyant que Lexa ne lui répondait toujours pas, Clarke se pencha un peu plus vers elle de sorte à pouvoir lui parler sans que les deux autres ne puissent l’entendre.

\- Et puis dis-toi que tu me verras en maillot de bain… souffla-t-elle.

\- Je t’ai déjà vu en maillot de bain, lui répondit Lexa dans un rire. Une centaine de fois…

\- Oui mais cette fois-ci, tu pourras toucher, rétorqua Clarke avec un petit sourire séducteur.

Lexa sentit son corps s’embraser brusquement. Elle ne put empêcher son regard de passer des yeux azur de Clarke à ses lèvres desquelles elle n’arrivait plus à se détacher. Et, comme si elle était attirée par un puissant aimant, elle oublia momentanément de quoi elles étaient en train de parler et se pencha en avant dans une volonté de capturer la bouche qui venait de complètement l’hypnotiser.

Chose qui, bien sûr, n’arriva pas car, dès lors que ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Clarke, elle reçut un morceau de ce qui semblait être du sucre en pleine tête de la part d’Octavia.

\- Hey, on est toujours là! fit remarquer cette dernière.

\- Arrête O! s’exclama Raven en attrapant la main d’Octavia qui s’apprêtait à balancer un nouveau morceau de sucre sur les deux autres. Tu ne vois pas que c’est sûrement la seule façon de réussir à l’amadouer!

Elle se tourna vers Clarke et Lexa et leur adressa un grand sourire.

\- Je vous en prie, continuez ce que vous faisiez…

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser un soupir et de regarder de nouveau Clarke. Cette dernière pencha la tête sur le côté et esquissa une petite moue boudeuse.

\- S’il te plait mon amour… prononça-t-elle doucement.

Et il n’en fallut pas plus à Lexa pour craquer. Parce que s’il y avait bien une personne à qui elle n’arrivait jamais à dire non, c’était Clarke et il suffisait à cette dernière de la regarder comme elle était en train de le faire en cet instant précis pour obtenir n’importe quoi d’elle.

Au diable ses parents. Au diable ses responsabilités. Rien n’était plus important que Clarke…

Rien…

Elle finit donc par pousser un nouveau soupir avant d’acquiescer doucement.

\- Okay, céda-t-elle. Je me débrouillerais pour me libérer…

\- Génial! s’exclama Clarke.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et l’embrassa tendrement tandis qu’Octavia et Raven se tapaient dans la main d’un geste victorieux.

\- Mais à une condition, prononça Lexa en se dégageant légèrement des lèvres de sa petite-amie.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, lui répondit cette dernière avec un grand sourire.

\- Je veux que tu viennes faire un tour à moto avec moi…

Clarke perdit immédiatement son sourire et se recula un peu plus pour pouvoir la regarder avec une expression perplexe sur le visage.

\- Tu n’es pas sérieuse?

Sa question fit rire Lexa qui posa ses mains sur les bras qui continuaient de lui tenir la nuque.

\- Très, assura-t-elle avec plusieurs acquiescements. Allez Clarke, ça va être marrant!

\- Tellement marrant que je risque d’en mourir!

\- Clarke, accepte ou je t’étrangle, intima Raven en lui adressant un regard noir.

Le regard de Clarke passa de ses amies à sa petite-amie qui continuait de la fixer avec un sourire amusé.

\- Okay, okay! finit-elle par concéder. Mais je te promets que si je meurs, je viendrais te hanter pour le reste de ta vie!

Lexa laissa échapper un nouveau rire avant de poser un baiser sur son nez.

\- Je ne laisserais jamais rien de mal t’arriver, assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Clarke esquissa un petit sourire à son tour avant d’acquiescer sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Bon, prononça Raven, maintenant que ça c’est réglé, parlons de ce road-trip!

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

\- Tu réalises que c’est sûrement la dernière fois qu’on vient ici? questionna Clarke.

Lexa se tourna vers elle et la vit arborer un sourire triste tandis qu’elle regardait autour d’elle.

Après avoir passé plus d’une heure à discuter des détails de leurs vacances, Octavia et Raven les avaient abandonnées pour rentrer à leurs appartements respectifs et se préparer pour la soirée qui les attendait. Et, au lieu d’en faire de même, Clarke l’avait attirée dans une balade autour du campus en lui disant qu’elles avaient un peu de temps à tuer. Et Lexa, étant la petite-amie aimante qu’elle était, l’avait suivie sans rien dire.

Et maintenant, alors qu’elle fixait sa petite-amie observer les différents bâtiments qui composaient l’université dans laquelle elles avaient étudié pendant les huit dernières années, elle comprit que Clarke n’avait pas voulu se balader pour « tuer le temps » mais parce qu’elle était déjà mélancolique à l’idée de quitter une bonne fois pour toute ce qui avait représenté une constante de sa vie pendant presque une décennie. 

Lexa lui serra la main qui était entremêlée à la sienne avant de lui répondre.

\- On pourra toujours revenir quand ça te manquera trop, répondit-elle. Je sais que tu ne peux jamais rester une semaine sans manger les lasagnes du _Grounders_ …

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire avant de s’arrêter et de se tourner vers elle. Elle lança un nouveau regard circulaire autour d’elles avant de pousser un profond soupir.

\- Je sais qu’on pourra toujours revenir mais ce ne sera jamais vraiment pareil, déclara-t-elle d’une petite voix. On a énormément de souvenirs ici…

\- Oui, répondit Lexa en esquissant un sourire. Je me souviens que c’est ici même – _elle indiqua d’un geste de la main en direction du sol sur lequel elles se tenaient_ – que tu as failli me casser le dos en me sautant dessus au début de cette année…

Clarke lui mit une tape sur l’épaule avant de réaliser qu’elle avait raison.

Elles se trouvaient à l’endroit exact où, quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu’elle avait aperçu Lexa au loin sortir de la bibliothèque, elle s’était précipitée sur elle pour s’agripper à son dos. À l’époque, elle sortait encore avec Finn et ne voyait Lexa que comme sa meilleure amie et pourtant, même inconsciemment, elle avait occulté tout le reste dès le moment où elle l’avait vue, y compris son petit-ami du moment.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du sentiment d’excitation qui l’avait envahie lorsqu’en s’arrêtant devant la porte du Grounders, elle avait reconnu Lexa. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du bonheur et du bien-être qui l’avait gagnée au moment où leurs corps étaient entrés en contact.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir qu’elle éprouvait beaucoup plus que de l’amitié pour Lexa alors qu’il lui suffisait de la voir pour se sentir heureuse?

\- Ça a été le début de tout… souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire rêveur.

\- Oui ‘fin ce jour-là j’ai surtout réalisé que tu étais folle, taquina Lexa dans un rire.

Clarke perdit immédiatement son sourire et la darda d’un regard noir.

\- Tu m’énerves! lança-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de commencer à s’éloigner.

Lexa laissa échapper un nouveau rire avant de la rattraper en quelques foulées et de glisser un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je plaisante mon amour, lui dit-elle en posant un baiser sur sa joue. Tu sais très bien que j’étais dingue de toi bien avant qu’on arrive ici…

Clarke ne répondit pas mais se laissa tout de même envelopper dans son étreinte. Tout en continuant de marcher, elle glissa un bras autour de sa taille et se colla un peu plus à elle avant de pousser un profond soupir.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda Lexa.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire que quelque chose ne va pas?

Lexa esquissa un sourire devant la tentative d’évitement. Elle les fit s’arrêter puis se tourna de sorte à faire de nouveau face à Clarke.

\- Déjà, tu as été silencieuse la majeure partie du temps qu’on a passé à planifier notre trip à Miami, ce qui est loin de te ressembler, fit-elle remarquer. Et ensuite, tu m’attires dans une balade autour du campus qu’on connait déjà par cœur pour faire la tournée des souvenirs, ce qui en soit est loin de me déranger, s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter lorsqu’elle vit Clarke ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. On peut rester ici toute la journée pour se ressasser tous nos souvenirs si c’est ce dont tu as envie. Je peux même t’assurer que je serais loin d’être contre l’idée d’aller au 3ème étage de la BU pour revivre nos meilleurs moments là-bas…

Elle reçut une nouvelle tape sur l’épaule de la part de Clarke qui la darda d’un regard empli de reproches malgré le petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es exaspérante! s’indigna-t-elle faussement.

Depuis qu’elles étaient ensemble, le 3ème étage de la bibliothèque avait été leur lieu de prédilection lorsqu’elles avaient eu besoin de se «retrouver». Ou, comme Lexa avait aimé le définir, lorsqu’elles avaient envie de _sexcapades_. Il n’y avait jamais personne et les salles de travail étaient merveilleusement bien insonorisées.

Lexa laissa échapper un rire amusé avant de glisser ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke.

\- Ce que je veux dire c’est que je vois très bien que quelque chose te tracasse, déclara-t-elle plus sérieusement, donc s’il te plait, dis-le moi…

Clarke la fixa longuement en se demandant si le fait que Lexa la connaissait si bien l’agaçait ou la réjouissait le plus.

Elle ne voulait pas lui gâcher sa journée. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de voir disparaître ce magnifique sourire que Lexa arborait depuis le début de la cérémonie pour des doutes idiots qui ne cessaient de lui polluer l’esprit depuis quelques jours.

\- C’est stupide… dit-elle doucement.

\- M’en fiche, lui répondit immédiatement Lexa avec un sourire rassurant. Je veux savoir…

Lorsqu’elle vit que Clarke baisser les yeux, montrant qu’elle hésitait encore à lui dire, elle se serra un peu plus à elle et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour tenter d’attirer son regard.

\- Hey… souffla-t-elle. Tu sais quand ce matin tu m’as demandé de te parler, ça va dans les deux sens, Clarke… Laisse-moi être aussi là pour toi…

Ses mots amenèrent Clarke à redresser la tête et se plonger dans ses yeux. Yeux dans lesquels elle put lire une infinie tendresse qui eut le don de lui couper le souffle.  

Elle trouvait fou à quel point Lexa pouvait se montrer complètement stoïque et fermée à certains moments tandis qu’à d’autres, comme celui-ci, elle pouvait dévoiler toutes ses émotions par le biais d’un seul regard.

\- C’est stupide, répéta Clarke. Mais, j’ai peur que les choses finissent par changer…

Elle vit Lexa froncer des sourcils d’un air confus et anticipa avant même qu’elle ne la dise, la question qu’elle allait poser.

\- Comment ça? demanda Lexa.

Et Clarke esquissa un léger sourire amusé en voyant qu’elle avait eu raison.

Il fallait croire qu’elle aussi connaissait parfaitement Lexa et cette constatation avait toujours le don de provoquer en elle une chaleur réconfortante.

\- Je ne veux pas que les choses changent entre nous, prononça-t-elle d’une voix pleine de vulnérabilité.

\- Pourquoi changeraient-elles? questionna Lexa, de plus en plus confuse.

Clarke poussa un profond soupir et baissa les yeux vers une de ses mains qui était posée sur un des bras lui tenant fermement la taille et sur lequel elle dessinait distraitement des formes abstraites.

\- Je vais démarrer mon internat dans moins d’un mois, répondit-elle après quelques secondes. Et toi, tu vas devenir Chef des Opérations d’une des plus grandes entreprises du monde… On sera toutes les deux très occupées et on ne se verra plus autant…

C’était quelque chose à laquelle elle pensait depuis un certain temps. Depuis sa propre remise des diplômes. Depuis que le Doyen lui avait tendu son diplôme et l’avait félicitée en l’appelant _Dr Griffin_.

Les choses se concrétisaient et dans quatre semaines exactement, elle allait démarrer son internat au New-York Presbyt’ où elle passerait près de 80 heures par semaine.

80 heures où elle serait loin de sa petite-amie qui, elle-même allait être très occupée avec son travail.

\- Oh… souffla Lexa, réalisant enfin de quoi elle parlait.

Elle, par contre, ne s’était jamais vraiment attardée sur ces détails. La seule chose qui avait eu son importance c’était qu’elles tournaient enfin une page de leur vie ensemble. Elle, elle continuerait de se préparer à la succession de son père et Clarke allait devenir un chirurgien. Elle n’avait jamais pensé au reste. À ce que ça pouvait engendrer entre elles.

\- C’est vrai que les choses risquent de changer, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer à l’entente des mots. Mais la sensation ne dura pas longtemps car Lexa serra un peu plus son étreinte autour d’elle et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Mais ce n’est pas le plus important, assura-t-elle. Le plus important c’est que tu vas devenir chirurgien Clarke, un des meilleurs de ce pays j’en suis sûre… Le reste, on avisera…

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke qui fit remonter ses mains jusqu’à son visage qu’elle caressa affectueusement.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je néglige notre relation pour être docteur, avoua-t-elle doucement.

C’était une crainte qu’elle avait depuis que Finn le lui avait reproché. Elle savait que Lexa était complètement différente de son ex mais elle était effrayée à l’idée de reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

Ce que Lexa sembla comprendre car elle se pencha vers elle et l’embrassa tendrement, amoureusement, dans une volonté de la rassurer.

\- Je ne penserais jamais ça, promit-elle en rompant leur baiser.

Cependant, ses paroles ne semblèrent pas vraiment convaincre Clarke car Lexa pouvait toujours lire de l’inquiétude sur son visage.

\- Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile tous les jours, déclara Lexa. Je ne dis pas qu’il n’y aura pas des soirs où tu me manqueras terriblement et où je maudirais ton travail de tous les noms. Je ne dis pas qu’il n’y aura pas d’autres soirs où tu seras disponible mais moi non, parce que je serais coincée par la compagnie et où ce sera toi qui maudira mon travail… Mais jamais, je te reprocherais de ne pas être avec moi parce que tu seras occupée à sauver des vies… Les choses vont changer, c’est un fait... Mais il y a une chose qui ne changera jamais, c’est ce que je ressens pour toi, okay? Et c’est le plus important…

Clarke, beaucoup plus rassurée, acquiesça contre son front en continuant de lui caresser le visage du bout des doigts avant de se pencher et de capturer doucement ses lèvres entre les siennes.

\- On va y arriver… murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Elle sentit Lexa esquisser un sourire contre ses lèvres, ce qui l’amena à l’embrasser de nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois-ci.

Lexa avait raison. Les choses allaient irrémédiablement changer. Mais ce n’était pas pour autant que leur histoire allait en pâtir. Elles feraient en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Après tout, elles étaient Clarke et Lexa…


	7. Chapter 7

\- Je sais qu’on avait dit qu’on ne passerait qu’une nuit à DC, déclara Octavia, mais il y a un festival de musique super intéressant demain soir donc ce serait peut-être cool d’y assister, non?

Raven, qui se trouvait à côté d’elle à la place du conducteur, détourna les yeux quelques secondes de la route pour lui lancer un regard furtif et vit qu’elle était concentrée sur son téléphone, sûrement à lire les détails de ce fameux festival.

\- Effectivement ça peut être intéressant, répondit Raven en reportant son attention sur la route. Vous en pensez quoi derrière?

Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu’elle ne reçoive de réponse. Elle posa ses yeux sur son rétroviseur intérieur et comprit exactement pourquoi.

\- Mais ce n’est pas vrai! s’exaspéra-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lexa et Clarke, qui se trouvaient sur la banquette arrière, étaient collées l’une à l’autre, leurs lèvres scellées dans un baiser enflammé qui amena Raven à se demander si elles cherchaient à se dévorer.

Voyant qu’elles ne lui accordaient toujours pas d’importance, elle détourna les yeux et vérifia qu’aucune voiture ne se trouvait derrière la leur. Dès qu’elle constata que c’était bien le cas, elle appuya brusquement sur la pédale de frein, les projetant ainsi brutalement en avant.

D’un mouvement plein de réflexe, Lexa se retint au siège devant elle avec un bras et utilisa l’autre pour retenir Clarke.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas?! s’exclama-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à Raven.

\- Alléluia!! Elles se souviennent enfin de notre présence! répondit cette dernière sarcastiquement.

Octavia explosa de rire à côté d’elle.

\- Méthode très efficace Ray, félicita-t-elle.

Raven secoua la tête, excédée, avant de redémarrer la voiture et de reprendre la route.

\- Ça va? demanda Lexa à l’adresse de Clarke tandis qu’elle continuait de la tenir fermement contre elle.

\- Oui, rassura Clarke avec un sourire.

Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et l’embrassa tendrement pour la remercier.

\- Vous n’avez pas intérêt à recommencer si vous ne voulez pas atterrir sur le pare-brise! menaça Raven en leur jetant un nouveau regard à travers le rétroviseur. 

Lexa se sépara à contrecœur de sa petite-amie et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son siège en poussant un profond soupir agacé. Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire amusé face à son attitude et posa une main sur sa jambe pour tenter de la calmer.

\- On est désolées, s’excusa-t-elle à l’adresse des deux autres. Qu’est-ce que vous vouliez nous demander?

\- Si ça vous tentez de rester un jour de plus à Washington pour assister à un festival de musique, répondit Octavia, mais vu que vous n’avez pas répondu, vous n’avez plus votre mot à dire…

Clarke rigola de nouveau en continuant de caresser d’un geste apaisant la jambe de Lexa.

\- Vous êtes dures…

\- Depuis qu’on est sorties, vous n’avez fait que vous bécoter comme des adolescentes en chaleur, sans aucune considération pour moi et ma copilote et c’est nous qui sommes dures?! s’indigna Raven.

Leur road-trip avait officiellement commencé depuis deux heures. Deux heures qu’elles avaient quitté New-York, juste après que Lexa et Raven aient terminé le travail, pour se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure avec de nombreuses escales dans plusieurs villes jusqu’à leur destination finale qu’était Miami. Deux heures qu’elles roulaient en direction de Washington DC pour leur premier arrêt et pendant tout ce temps, Clarke et Lexa avaient passé chaque seconde à s’embrasser.

\- Je te rappelle que c’est toi qui as voulu conduire pour, et je cite, «tester l’engin», rétorqua Lexa en faisant référence au dernier 4x4 Range Rover V8 tout neuf qui était dorénavant son nouveau véhicule de fonction et qui leur servait de moyen de transport pour leur road-trip.

Inconsciemment, Raven caressa le luxueux volant qui se trouvait entre ses mains avant d’adresser un nouveau regard perçant à Lexa.

\- Comme si ça ne t’avait pas arrangé de te retrouver derrière avec ta petite-amie, bougonna-t-elle. On penserait qu’à force de vivre ensemble et de vous voir tout le temps, vous seriez moins sur le dos l’une de l’autre mais il faut croire que c’est pire!

Lorsqu’elle vit Lexa sur le point de répliquer, Octavia la devança dans l’espoir de changer de sujet.

\- Et si on s’arrêtait pour manger? proposa-t-elle. Je meurs de faim et j’ai vu qu’il y avait un diner à quelques kilomètres d’ici…

\- Bonne idée! répondit Clarke de manière un peu trop enthousiaste.

S’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle voulait éviter par-dessus tout, c’était une dispute entre les deux plus grosses têtes de mules du groupe.

Lexa et Raven échangèrent un regard à travers le rétroviseur puis poussèrent un soupir capitulard avant d’esquisser toutes les deux un sourire amusé.

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

\- Vous savez qu’il y a une ville en Floride qui s’appelle Titusville? questionna Raven en étudiant la grande carte étalée sur la table devant elle. On devrait s’y arrêter pour que tu puisses ramener un souvenir à au toutou de ton père, Lex.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel face à la proposition avant de laisser échapper un léger rire.

Elles se trouvaient autour d’une des tables du petit diner qu’Octavia avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Et, pendant qu’elles attendaient que leurs commandes arrivent, Raven avait sorti une carte routière pour refaire l’inventaire des villes qu’elles voulaient visiter avant d’arriver à Miami.

Clarke était assise sur une banquette à côté de Lexa qui avait le bras enroulé autour de son épaule, tandis que Raven et Octavia partageaient celle se trouvant face à elles.

\- Ça peut être une bonne idée, répondit Lexa. Il cessera peut-être de me casser les pieds pour avoir pris des vacances si je reviens avec un mug à son nom.

\- Ça vaut le coup d’essayer, répondit Raven avec un haussement d’épaule.

Lexa esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Clarke à côté d’elle qui jouait distraitement avec le pan de son t-shirt.

\- Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit en quoi consistait le festival à DC? demanda cette dernière.

\- C’est un petit festival de musique où plusieurs groupes connus vont jouer, répondit Octavia.

\- Chose que tu saurais si tu avais daigné nous écouter au lieu d’explorer le fin fond de la bouche de Lexa, renchérit Raven sans lever les yeux de sa carte.

À l’inverse de Clarke qui se renfrogna légèrement de gêne contre elle à l’entente des accusations, Lexa ne se démonta pas du tout. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et lorgna Raven d’un regard contemplateur.

\- Tu m’as l’air bien tendu Ray, lui dit-elle d’un ton faussement concerné. Tu n’as pas reçu la visite de ma cousine dernièrement ou quoi?

Octavia et Clarke s’esclaffèrent de rire tandis que Raven levait les yeux vers elle pour la darder d’un regard blasé.

\- Combien de fois va falloir que je vous dise qu’il ne se passe plus rien entre Anya et moi depuis la dernière fois, s’agaça-t-elle.

\- Tu pourras le dire autant de fois que tu le voudras, on ne te croira pas, lui répondit Lexa avec un petit sourire en coin.

De nouveau, Clarke et Octavia rigolèrent sous le regard exaspéré de Raven qui se contenta de secouer la tête d’un geste capitulard alors que Lexa arborait un sourire triomphant.

Il était vrai que le jour où elle avait surpris Anya et Raven en plein acte était sûrement un des jours les plus traumatisants de sa vie. Elle n’était pas sûre qu’elle réussisse un jour à oublier ces images. Et c’était une des raisons pour laquelle elle prenait autant de plaisir à titiller les deux concernées. C’était sa façon de se venger. Surtout de Raven qui n’avait jamais loupé une occasion de la mettre dans l’embarras au tout début de sa relation avec Clarke. Et maintenant que Lexa avait de quoi répliquer, elle n’avait aucune intention d’éprouver le moindre scrupule…

Et puis, si elle était complètement honnête, elle avouerait qu’elle aimait l’idée de voir sa cousine et sa meilleure amie ensemble. Pour elle, la combinaison des deux était certes explosive, mais elle avait de quoi être parfaite. Chose que, bien sûr, elle n’admettrait jamais à voix haute.

 

Alors que leurs rires s’évanouissaient, Octavia lança un regard à ses trois meilleures amies et esquissa un léger sourire nostalgique.

\- Vous réalisez que, ça y est, on est des adultes maintenant, déclara-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu réalises qu’on est des adultes depuis qu’on a 18 ans? lui fit remarquer Lexa.

\- Merci Sherlock, répondit sarcastiquement Octavia en lui tirant la langue. Mais ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’on est en passe de devenir des adultes accomplies et responsables... On est toutes dans des relations sérieuses – enfin, sauf Raven mais on ne sait pas vraiment dans quoi elle est –

\- Je ne suis dans rien du tout! s’exaspéra la nommée.

\- Continue de le répéter, on finira peut-être par y croire, rétorqua Clarke.

\- Et puis, reprit Octavia, je viens enfin d’avoir la promotion que j’attendais, Raven va devenir ingénieur, Clarke docteur et toi, tu vas diriger une des plus grosses entreprises du monde! termina-t-elle à l’adresse de Lexa.

Cette dernière perdit immédiatement son air moqueur pour grimacer.

\- Je ne vais pas la diriger non, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu le feras quand ton père aura cassé la pipe donc ça revient au même, répliqua Raven.

_Pas vraiment,_ aurait voulu répondre Lexa mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de se renfrogner un peu plus. Ce que Clarke sembla remarquer immédiatement car Lexa la sentit se coller un peu plus à elle et lui serrer la jambe sur laquelle elle avait posé sa main en signe de réconfort, chose qui sembla fonctionner car elle perdit immédiatement la sensation nauséeuse au creux de son estomac.    

\- En tout cas, je ne nous aurais imaginées en arriver là lorsqu’on était au lycée, continua Clarke en éloignant délibérément le sujet de Lexa et de son père. Quatre femmes accomplies et une amitié encore plus forte –

\- Tu nous fais un remake de  _Quatre filles et un jean_ ou quoi? charria Lexa.

Ce qui lui valut de recevoir un coup de coude dans l’estomac.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens toujours obligé de gâcher ces moments-là? demanda Clarke en tournant la tête de sorte à pouvoir la regarder.

Lexa lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et ne put s’empêcher de poser un petit baiser sur son nez.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa-t-elle. Continue, je ne dirais plus rien…

\- Je n’en ai même plus envie, répondit Clarke en faisant une moue boudeuse.

\- Allez Clarke! lui dit Raven. Ne laisse pas le Grinch gâcher ton discours!

\- Je pensais que le Grinch ne gâchait que Noël? lança Lexa avec un grand sourire goguenard.

\- Lexa! s’indigna Clarke.

Lexa perdit immédiatement son sourire lorsqu’elle la sentit se dégager de ses bras. Elle s’empressa de resserrer son étreinte pour l’empêcher de s’éloigner et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- J’arrête, c’est promis… assura-t-elle doucement. S’il te plait, continue…

Clarke laissa passer quelques secondes avant de pousser un léger soupir abdiquant et de se laisser de nouveau aller contre elle.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, reprit-elle finalement, c’était que quand je suis arrivée au lycée et que je vous ai rencontrées, je ne pensais pas que vous deviendriez aussi importantes pour moi… Mais je suis contente de m’être trompée parce que je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je serais devenue sans vous trois…

C’était une chose qu’elle se demandait depuis longtemps…

Où est-ce qu’elle en serait si sa mère ne s’était pas vu proposer le poste de Chef de Chirurgie à l’UCLAH et qu’ils n’avaient pas déménagé à Malibu? Que serait devenue sa vie si elle n’avait jamais retrouvée Raven? Si elle n’avait jamais fait la connaissance d’Octavia?

Bon sang, que serait devenue sa vie si elle n’avait jamais rencontré Lexa?

À cette pensée, elle s’enfonça un peu plus dans les bras de sa petite-amie et posa sa tête au creux de sa nuque, comme pour se rassurer qu’elle était bien là, avec elle…

Lexa, semblant sentir sa vulnérabilité, resserra son bras autour de son épaule et glissa son autre main dans celle qui se trouvait sur sa jambe pour entremêler leurs doigts ensemble.

\- Tu veux nous faire pleurer ou quoi, Griffin? s’indigna faussement Raven.

Clarke laissa échapper un petit rire avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

\- Pas vraiment non, répondit-elle. Je voulais juste vous le dire…

\- Et tu sais qu’on ressent la même chose, déclara O avec un sourire. Je dirais même que pour certaine, ça va au-delà…

Elle prononça les derniers mots en lançant un regard amusé à Lexa qui esquissa un sourire avant de poser un baiser sur la tempe de Clarke.

\- Vous imaginez que c’est peut-être les dernières vacances qu’on passe toutes les quatre… soupira Raven.

\- Non, je refuse d’y croire, déclara Clarke d’un ton plein de conviction. On trouvera toujours du temps pour se retrouver. On aura juste à organiser des vacances avec nos moitiés respectives pour faire concorder nos emplois du temps…

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça, la tienne est juste à côté de toi, grommela Octavia.

\- Lincoln te manque déjà? taquina Clarke.

Octavia lui répondit en lui tirant la langue, ce qui n’eut pour effet que de l’amuser un peu plus.

\- Il faut juste que le Ranya se concrétise et on pourra se faire des triples dates, renchérit Lexa avec un sourire narquois à l’adresse de Raven.

Cette dernière fixa de nouveau Lexa avec une expression excédée sur le visage.

\- Le _Ranya_ , sérieusement?

\- Quoi? fit mine de questionner Lexa. Tu as bien donné un nom à mon couple aussi, ce n’est qu’un juste retour des choses que j’en fasse de même.

\- Anya et moi ne sommes pas un couple! s’irrita un peu plus Raven.

Elle avait l’impression que depuis la fête des fiançailles, elle n’avait cessé de répéter cette phrase à ses amies. Pourtant il n’y avait rien de compliquer à comprendre!

Mais Lexa l’ignora de nouveau et tourna son regard vers Octavia puis vers Clarke à côté d’elle.

\- Hé, vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes toutes les trois tombées pour des Woods? fit-elle remarquer avec un immense sourire.

\- C’est vrai, réalisa Octavia en esquissant un sourire à son tour. Il faut croire qu’on a un faible pour vous…

Le sourire de Lexa se transforma en un sourire un peu plus fanfaron lorsqu’elle ajouta:

\- Ce qui peut se comprendre, on a un charme auquel il est impossible de résister…

Clarke laissa échapper un rire tandis qu’Octavia et Raven secouaient la tête d’un geste excédé.

\- Une chose est sûre Griffin, prononça Raven. Tu n’as pas eu la plus modeste…

\- Yep mais je ne l’échangerais pour rien au monde, répondit Clarke en levant les yeux vers Lexa.

Le regard de cette dernière s’emplit immédiatement d’une infinie tendresse tandis qu’il se mélangeait au bleu qui composait celui de Clarke. Clarke qui ne put s’empêcher de combler les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour capturer tendrement ses lèvres entre les siennes.

\- Bon sang, comme j’ai hâte que vous en terminiez avec cette phase de lune de miel… soupira Raven en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Lexa esquissa un sourire contre les lèvres de Clarke avant de rompre leur baiser et de se tourner vers elle pour voir l’expression faussement exaspérée sur son visage. Oui, _faussement_. Parce qi’elle savait pertinemment qu’Octavia et Raven avaient beau se plaindre de Clarke et elle, elles étaient vraiment contentes de les voir ensemble et heureuses…

 

Leurs commandes finirent par arriver et elles se dépêchèrent de manger avant de quitter le diner pour reprendre la route. Après tout, il faisait presque nuit et il leur restait encore deux heures de route avant d’arriver à Washington.

Arrivées sur le parking, Raven se tourna vers Lexa et lui balança les clés de la voiture sans prévenir.

\- Woods, tu conduis!

Lexa les attrapa de justesse d’un geste plein de réflexe avant de lever les yeux vers elle et de lui adresser un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu en as déjà marre?

\- Oui, je suis fatiguée, répondit Raven en continuant de s’avancer vers leur voiture. Et après le cheeseburger que je viens de manger, je n’ai qu’une envie c’est de dormir…

\- Tu as à peine conduit deux heures, se moqua Lexa.

\- Tu oublies l’heure qu’on a passée dans les embouteillages de New-York. Sans compter le fait que j’ai travaillé toute la journée!

Lexa ravala sa réplique qui consistait à répondre « moi aussi! » et choisit de laisser tomber. Elle déverrouilla les portes du Range Rover puis grimpa à la place du conducteur. Clarke la rejoignit à l’avant et Raven et Octavia s’engouffrèrent à l’arrière.

Elle arrangea son siège, boucla sa ceinture puis, après avoir demandé aux autres si elles étaient prêtes, elle démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers la sortie du parking. Ce ne fut que lorsque la voiture retrouva la route principale que Lexa se détendit complètement. Elle actionna le régulateur de vitesse et posa son bras sur l’accoudoir qui séparait son siège de celui de Clarke.

Cette dernière glissa presque immédiatement une main le long de son bras dans une caresse qui la fit frissonner jusqu’à ses doigts pour les entremêler aux siens. Un sourire idiot se dessina sur le visage de Lexa qui, tout en serrant la main qui lui tenait la sienne, détourna les yeux de la route pour la regarder et sentit son cœur faire son soubresaut habituel lorsque Clarke lui adressa un petit clin d’œil complice.

\- Hey pas de ça! réprimanda Raven à l’arrière.

\- Raven… soupira Clarke.

\- Non Griffin, lui répondit la nommée. Je n’ai pas envie de finir dans le fossé parce que tu te seras amusée à distraire notre conductrice. Donc tu me retires cette main tout de suite et tu la laisses conduire!

Clarke poussa une profonde expiration irritée et Lexa leva les yeux au ciel mais elles se lâchèrent tout de même la main. Lexa reporta la sienne sur le volant et fixa quelques secondes la route avant de tenter un nouveau regard vers sa petite-amie qui la regardait également. Elles échangèrent un sourire complice avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

 

  _∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Une heure était passée depuis que le groupe d’amies avait repris la route. La nuit était complètement tombée et, hormis le son de la musique qui s’échappait du poste radio, un silence régnait dans la voiture.

Clarke détourna les yeux de la fenêtre pour les poser sur le profil de Lexa à côté d’elle qui tapotait distraitement des doigts contre son volant au rythme de la musique.

\- Hey… souffla-t-elle doucement.

Lexa lui lança un regard furtif et esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Je pensais que tu dormais…

\- Nope, répondit Clarke. Il faut bien que quelqu’un veille à ce que tu ne t’endormes pas. Et vu que les deux autres sont dans le coltard…

Les yeux de Lexa se posèrent sur le rétroviseur et elle laissa échapper un léger rire face à la vision qui s’offrait à elle. Octavia dormait paisiblement, sa tête appuyée contre la vitre et Raven était à moitié allongée sur elle, la bouche légèrement entrouverte tandis que sa poitrine montait et s’abaissait au rythme de sa respiration.

\- Tu n’es pas trop fatiguée? questionna Clarke.  

Lexa reporta son attention sur elle et hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non ça va, assura-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Oui je suis sûre Clarke, répondit Lexa dans un rire. Je peux tenir jusqu’à DC, c’est promis…

\- Okay… concéda Clarke.

Elle laissa quelques secondes passer avant d’ajouter:

\- Tu veux que je conduise?

Lexa laissa échapper un nouveau rire avant de se tourner furtivement vers elle pour lui adresser un regard exaspéré.

\- Quoi? prononça Clarke. Après tout, tu as eu une longue journée au travail toi aussi alors que moi je l’ai passée à flâner à la maison…

Lexa esquissa un sourire à l’entente des derniers mots.

Son internat n’ayant toujours pas commencé, Clarke était la seule du groupe à avoir eu ses journées de libre jusqu’à ce que leurs vacances débutent et Lexa ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle était rentrée à leur appartement pour voir un bazar monstre dans la cuisine, le living-room ou même leur chambre parce que le studio d’art ne semblait plus suffire à sa petite-amie qui s’était mise à peindre et dessiner partout, laissant traîner son matériel là où elle passait.

Et même si ça la rendait complètement dingue, Lexa ne pouvait s’empêcher d’adorer ça.

Rentrer et trouver Clarke, les vêtements et le visage couverts de peinture et un immense sourire sur les lèvres alors qu’elle venait de terminer une œuvre, avaient le don de l’emplir d’un sentiment de bonheur inexplicable.

Elle était prête à supporter tout le désordre du monde pour voir le sourire de Clarke…

\- On sait toutes les deux comment tu te débrouilles avec ce genre de voitures, finit par répondre Lexa avec un petit sourire taquin.

Clarke répondit par un bougonnement qui la fit rire. Elle secoua la tête et détourna de nouveau les yeux de la route pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- Sérieusement mon amour, ça va, rassura-t-elle. On est presque arrivées en plus...

\- Okay, répondit de nouveau Clarke.

Elle fixa de nouveau le profil de Lexa et, d’un geste naturel, fit remonter sa main jusqu’à l’arrière de sa nuque qu’elle commença à masser délicatement.

Une sensation identique à un électrochoc parcourut la totalité du corps de Lexa qui dut faire preuve de toute sa volonté pour ne pas gémir. Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et savoura le bien-être que lui offraient les doigts de Clarke avant de s’obliger à se reconcentrer sur la route.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, on va encore se faire disputer… déclara Lexa.

Mais le soupir satisfait qu’elle laissa échapper indiqua clairement à Clarke qu’elle n’avait aucune envie de la voir s’arrêter.

\- Je prends le risque, répondit Clarke avec un sourire mutin.

Elle continua donc de faire parcourir ses doigts contre la nuque de Lexa avec un soin particulier avant de les glisser dans le col de son t-shirt et de lui caresser le haut du dos.

Le geste n’avait rien de sexuel. Il était empli de sensualité certes mais Lexa y décelait surtout énormément d’affection et de tendresse. Et elle adorait ça…

Ce genre de proximité, elle ne l’avait connue que depuis qu’elle était avec Clarke. Et ce que ça avait le don de provoquer en elle continuait de la surprendre.

À chaque fois que Clarke posait un baiser sur sa joue ou son front. À chaque fois qu’elle lui prenait la main, qu’elle entremêlait leurs doigts ensemble. À chaque fois qu’elle venait se blottir dans ses bras pour aucune autre raison que le besoin de la sentir contre elle… C’était, par-dessus tout, tous ces petits gestes quotidiens qui faisaient systématiquement bondir son cœur et lui donnaient l’impression qu’il était comblé de bonheur.

Clarke lui avait fait et continuait de lui faire découvrir une multitude de sensations, de sentiments qu’elle n’avait jusque-là jamais soupçonné exister.

Et elle avait l’impression que chaque jour qui passait la faisait en devenir de plus en plus accro…

\- Tu penses qu’elles ont raison? questionna-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence. O et Raven, tu penses qu’elles ont raison?

\- À quel sujet? demanda Clarke en continuant de lui caresser délicatement la nuque.

Lexa ne répondit pas immédiatement, momentanément envoutée par les doigts qui venaient de remonter jusqu’à l’arrière de son crane dans une délicieuse pression. Elle se mordit l’intérieur de la joue avant de se décider à répondre.

\- Toi et moi… Tu trouves qu’on est trop l’une sur l’autre?

La main dans sa nuque s’immobilisa une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre ses caresses.

\- Je ne trouve pas non, déclara lentement Clarke comme si elle réfléchissait vraiment à la question. On est en couple, c’est normal qu’on passe du temps ensemble…

\- Oui mais peut-être que, justement, on passe trop de temps ensemble, médita distraitement Lexa.

Ses mots firent froncer les sourcils de Clarke qui retira brusquement sa main pour se tourner un peu plus dans son siège.

\- C’est ta façon de me dire que tu en as marre de moi? s’offusqua-t-elle.

Lexa pouvait entendre l’amusement dans sa voix mais grogna tout de même face à la rupture de contact. Son corps lui donna l’impression de s’éveiller immédiatement de manque et de désir pour le toucher de Clarke, ce qui constituait en soi une réponse à sa question. Mais elle décida de ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de le lui dire et de l’embêter un peu plus.

\- Oui Clarke, répondit-elle d’un ton taquin, j’en ai tellement marre de toi que j’envisage de plus en plus de tout lâcher pour m’exiler à l’autre bout du monde.

Clarke fronça des sourcils face à sa réponse et lui mit un coup sur l’épaule.

\- Hey! s’indigna faussement Lexa. Je conduis!

\- Oui et bien, tu l’as mérité, bougonna Clarke.

\- Parce que je t’ai donné une réponse aussi absurde que ta question? rétorqua Lexa avec un sourire goguenard.  

\- Haha! prononça Clarke, pas du tout amusée.

Lexa détourna les yeux de la route et les posa sur le visage de sa petite-amie. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure parce qu’elle n’avait qu’une envie, c’était faire disparaitre cette expression boudeuse sur son magnifique visage en l’embrassant jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente un sourire contre ses lèvres.

Au lieu de ça, elle reporta son regard devant elle avant de retirer sa main du volant et d’attraper à tâtons celle de Clarke. Leurs doigts s’emmêlèrent de nouveau, de façon complètement naturelle, comme si leurs mains agissaient d’elles-mêmes et qu’il s’agissait d’un mécanisme, d’une seconde nature.

\- Tu sais très bien que si je pouvais, déclara-t-elle, je me fusionnerais complètement à toi de sorte à ne jamais te quitter…

Elle entendit Clarke rigoler et détourna de nouveau le regard de la route pour pouvoir la regarder. Elle la vit secouer la tête avant de porter à son tour son regard sur elle et de la fixer d’un air amusé.

\- C’est sûrement la phrase la plus niaise que tu m’aies sortie jusqu’à maintenant, se moqua-t-elle.

Un rire à gorge déployée s’échappa de la bouche de Lexa qui posa l’arrière de sa tête contre l’appui-tête de son siège, ses yeux retrouvant la route face à elle.

Un léger silence s’installa pendant lequel seuls les sons de la musique et des voitures à l’extérieur se faisaient entendre. Clarke continua de caresser les doigts de Lexa se trouvant entre les siens avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers elle et de fixer son profil.

\- Sérieusement Lex, tu le penses vraiment? questionna-t-elle doucement.

\- Non et tu le sais, assura Lexa avec un sourire. C’est juste qu’on va rentrer de ces vacances et on se retrouvera toutes les deux avec des emplois du temps de folie. Et je sais qu’on s’est dit que ça ne changerait rien du tout mais…

Elle marqua une pause pour mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées avant de reprendre.

\- Imagine, qu’en pleine journée, je fasse une crise de manque parce que je ne t’aurais pas vue depuis plusieurs heures?

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire en secouant la tête.

\- Justement, répondit-elle, on devrait profiter de ces deux semaines de vacances pour faire des réserves pour les mois à venir…

\- Des réserves? répéta Lexa, confuse.

Elle regarda dans sa direction et la vit se mordre la lèvre tout en lui adressant un sourire mutin.

\- Yep, répondit Clarke sans la quitter des yeux. On devrait passer le plus de temps possible ensemble pour toutes les fois où on se manquera…

Elle lui lâcha la main et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur sa nuque puis sur sa mâchoire, juste en dessous de son oreille.

\- Tu sais ce qu’on devrait faire aussi? chuchota-t-elle en faisant remonter ses lèvres sensuellement jusqu’à son oreille.

Lexa serra fortement le volant entre ses mains pour tenter de contrôler un minimum son corps qui était en train de s’embraser avant de hocher la tête de gauche à droite, se sentant incapable de répondre vocalement.

\- On devrait s’embrasser et faire l’amour autant que possible pour toutes les fois où on ne pourra pas… poursuivit Clarke de sa voix suave.

Elle ponctua ses mots en faisant remonter une main le long de la jambe de Lexa qui dut faire preuve d’une volonté surhumaine pour ne pas fermer les yeux et se laisser envahir par sa libido grandissante.

\- Dégueu… prononça la voix endormie d’Octavia à l’arrière, les faisant ainsi sursauter légèrement.

Elle se redressa de sa place et, après avoir décalé sans ménagement Raven qui dormait sur elle, les darda d’un regard exaspéré.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas tenir une heure, c’est incroyable!

Clarke étouffa un grognement de frustration et se laissa retomber sur son siège, faisant ainsi se demander à Lexa si elle maudissait ou bénissait plus Octavia pour l’interruption.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça, grommela Clarke. Lincoln et toi êtes dix fois pires!

\- C’est sûrement le plus gros mensonge que j’ai pu entendre de toute ma vie, répondit Octavia.

\- Et étant la personne la plus impartiale ici, ajouta Raven d’un ton somnolent, je confirme. Lexa et toi, vous êtes les pires...

\- C’est faux…

\- Si c’est vrai, insista Raven. Mais on préfère encore vous voir comme ça plutôt que de vous voir vous entretuer…

\- Ohhh Raven, prononça Lexa d’une voix faussement attendrie, c’est sûrement la première chose gentille que tu nous aies dite depuis qu’on sort ensemble…

\- Oui et bien c’est aussi sûrement la dernière, répondit Raven.

Elle s’étira légèrement avant de se laisser retomber contre la fenêtre de son côté et de refermer les yeux.

\- Et je vous préviens, ajouta-t-elle d’une voix étouffée. Il n’y a vraiment pas intérêt à ce que je vous entende vous envoyer en l’air pendant ces vacances!

Clarke et Lexa échangèrent un regard avant de le détourner toutes les deux pour regarder devant elles.

\- Si tu crois que ça va nous arrêter, finit par murmurer Clarke de sorte à ce que seule Lexa l’entende.

Cette dernière esquissa un sourire, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête.

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

\- Clarke… souffla Lexa. Clarke, attends…

La nommée, qui était en train de lui embrasser la nuque, redressa la tête et la fixa d’un regard interrogateur.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?

\- Rien. C’est juste que Raven et O sont à côté… répondit Lexa.

\- Et alors? rétorqua Clarke en faisant remonter ses mains le long de son abdomen en dessous de son t-shirt.

Elles se trouvaient dans une des suites les plus luxueuses de Washington DC (une surprise que Lexa avait faite à ses amies) et leur chambre et celle que partageait Octavia et Raven étaient attenantes l’une à l’autre. Mais ça ne semblait pas du tout déranger Clarke car, dès lors qu’elles étaient entrées à l’intérieur de la pièce et que Lexa avait refermé la porte derrière elles, elle l’avait immédiatement assaillie de baisers, l’amenant à laisser tomber les sacs qu’elle tenait au sol.

Et là encore, Clarke ne sembla pas le moins du monde se soucier de ses amies car elle n’attendit pas de réponse et l’embrassa de nouveau à plein bouche, faisant ainsi oublier à Lexa toutes ses réticences.

Clarke attrapa les pans du t-shirt sous lequel se trouvaient toujours ses mains et le fit basculer par-dessus la tête de Lexa d’un geste plein d’habileté avant de se rattacher à ses lèvres et de le balancer à l’aveugle derrière elle. Elle lui détacha ensuite son soutien-gorge dont elle se débarrassa de la même manière que le t-shirt puis la fit reculer jusqu’au lit sur lequel elle la fit basculer.

\- J’ai envie de toi Lex, prononça Clarke d’une voix pleine de séduction en venant se mettre à califourchon sur elle. Maintenant… Et je t’assure que rien ni personne ne m’empêchera de t’avoir…

Lexa se redressa à l’entente de mot. Elle glissa une main derrière la nuque de Clarke et la tira vers elle pour l’embrasser passionnément.

Pendant de longues secondes, elles ne firent que ça. S’embrasser de façon complètement forcenée, faisant ainsi monter de plus en plus leurs désirs.

Lexa descendit ses mains légèrement tremblantes d’anticipation jusqu’à la taille de Clarke où elle attrapa le bas de son débardeur avant de le lui retirer à son tour. Elle fit ensuite descendre les bretelles de son soutien-gorge pour pouvoir lui embrasser les épaules avant de faire parcourir ses lèvres jusqu’à ses clavicules, sa poitrine puis les faire remonter jusqu’à sa nuque qu’elle huma à plein poumons.

\- Tu me rends dingue… murmura-t-elle avant de retrouver le chemin de ses lèvres.  

Elle ponctua ses mots en lui agrippant les fesses pour la rapprocher un peu plus d’elle puis fit remonter son genou entre les cuisses de Clarke et l'appuya contre son entrejambe. Cette dernière se tendit face au contact qui déclencha un électrochoc directement à cet endroit et ferma les yeux en gémissant. Elle se retrouva obligée d'interrompre leur baiser pendant une fraction de seconde tandis qu'une vague de désir la gagnait. 

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva plongée dans ceux de Lexa qui la fixaient avec une intensité à la faire frissonner. Sans la quitter du regard, elle manœuvra jusqu’à ce que leurs jambes se retrouvent entremêlées et resserra ses deux jambes autour du genou qui continuait de se presser contre son sexe de sorte à ce que le haut d'une de ses hanches entre en contact avec celui de Lexa puis commença un mouvement de bassin d'arrière en avant. 

La réponse de Lexa fut immédiate. Elle laissa exhaler un petit grognement de plaisir avant de se serrer un peu plus contre elle et de commencer à remuer elle aussi, cherchant le plus de friction possible à travers leurs jeans respectifs. 

Ils frustrèrent rapidement  Clarke qui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se retrouver sans aucune barrière entre elles. Elle se décala donc, força Lexa à se rallonger sur le lit avant de déboutonner son jean et de le faire descendre en même temps que sa culotte le long de son corps. Elle se mit ensuite debout, en fit de même avec ses propres habits, puis, lorsqu’elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux complètement nues, elle retrouva sa position au-dessus de Lexa, emmêlant leurs jambes et fusionnant leurs poitrines comme si leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent immédiatement, à la façon de deux aimants, et se lancèrent dans un ballet sensuel qui ne fit qu'augmenter le désir humide entre leurs jambes. Clarke fit remonter puis descendre ses seins contre ceux de Lexa dans une caresse emplie d'érotisme, leurs tétons se frôlant et se cherchant de manière à faire croître considérablement leur envie. 

Puis, elle rompit leur baiser et se redressa en position assise, de sorte à visionner pleinement Lexa allongée en dessous d'elle. 

Et quelle vision... 

Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte d'où s’échappait une respiration pantelante montrait des lèvres complètement ravagées par leurs multiples baisers. Sa poitrine montait et s'abaissait furieusement dans un rythme saccadé, ses tétons étaient fermes et ne semblaient attendre qu'elle, et son ventre délicieux laissait apparaître une petite couche de sueur qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le dessin parfait de ses abdos.

\- Tu es magnifique vu d'ici, lui dit Clarke en esquissant un petit sourire en coin.

\- Et tu es magnifique vu d'en bas, lui répondit Lexa, le souffle toujours saccadé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de céder le contrôle, Commandant? titilla un peu plus Clarke.

Lexa tenta de lui adresser un regard noir face au surnom mais il fut vite remplacé par un roulement d’yeux lorsque Clarke appuya sa jambe dans une pression parfaite contre son clitoris avant de faire parcourir ses mains le long de son abdomen pour les remonter jusqu'à ses seins qu'elle attrapa fermement entre ses doigts.

\- Tu voulais dire quelque chose? murmura Clarke.

Lexa pouvait parfaitement entendre la suffisance dans sa voix. Mais au lieu de l'agacer, elle ne fit que l'exciter un peu plus.

\- Clarke... Je te promets que si tu ne fais rien, je vais –  

Elle s'interrompit immédiatement et laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir car Clarke venait de manœuvrer leurs jambes de sorte à ce que le genou qui était toujours pressé contre l'entrejambe de Lexa soit remplacé par son propre sexe.

Lexa se contracta et ferma les yeux, sentant parfaitement le désir humide de Clarke se mélangeant au sien et leurs clitoris se frottant l'un à l'autre...

Elles avaient fait l'amour des centaines de fois. Et de multiples façons différentes. Quelque fois de façon douces, d'autre un peu plus bestiales. Souvent où c'était elle qui avait le contrôle total, d'autre plus rare où elle l'abandonnait à Clarke.

Mais il s'agissait là de la première fois où elles le faisaient dans cette position avec elle complétement à la merci de Clarke.

Et elle se demandait pourquoi elles ne l'avaient pas fait plus tôt. Parce qu'avoir Clarke au-dessus d'elle et sentir exactement l'effet qu'elles provoquaient l'une chez l'autre était sûrement la meilleure sensation au monde.

Enfin ça l'était. Jusqu'à ce que Clarke commence un mouvement de va et vient avec ses hanches, amenant leurs sexes à se frictionner de façon exquise l'un contre l'autre. Parce que c'était certainement _ça_ , la meilleure sensation pouvant exister au monde!

\- Bon sang, Lex! gémit Clarke qui avait perdu toute trace d’amusement sur le visage.

Laissant échapper un gémissement beaucoup plus fort, elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Lexa sur le lit et augmenta le rythme des va-et-vient de ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement effréné. Lexa fit redescendre ses mains qui se trouvaient dans le dos de Clarke jusqu'à ses fesses qu'elle agrippa afin de faire augmenter la pression entre leur deux entrejambes.

Pendant quelques minutes, seul le bruit de leurs va-et-vient l’une contre l'autre et de leurs gémissements respectifs pouvaient se faire entendre jusqu’à ce qu’elles n’aient conscience de plus rien hormis de leur plaisir grandissant. 

Au moment où son orgasme la frappa, Lexa se tendit considérablement. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans les hanches de Clarke qui s’était figée à son tour et laissa échapper un cri guttural en se courbant. 

Quelques secondes qui leur semblèrent être une éternité passèrent pendant lesquelles elles se laissèrent complètement envahir par leurs orgasmes puis Clarke, ne pouvant plus tenir, se laissa retomber sur Lexa et fit enfouir son visage dans sa nuque. Leurs poitrines de nouveau scellées et leurs jambes toujours emmêlées, leurs corps donnèrent l'impression de ne faire qu'un. 

Et pendant de longues secondes, aucune des deux ne prononça quoi que ce soit, chacune tentant de retrouver son souffle et ses esprits.

Puis, Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle? marmonna Clarke contre sa nuque. 

Lexa glissa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos qu'elle fit monter et redescendre délicatement. 

\- J'étais en train de me dire que Raven allait nous tuer…

Le corps de Clarke trembla dans un rire au-dessus d'elle et elle la sentit déposer un petit baiser sur sa nuque avant de répondre.

\- Elles n’auront qu’à  demander une autre suite à un autre étage...

\- Et quand on arrivera à Miami? s’enquit Lexa, amusée.

\- Je les installerai dans la chambre la plus éloignée de la nôtre, répondit Clarke avec un petit sourire mutin.

Après tout, la maison de vacances que ses parents avaient à Miami était assez grande pour que Lexa et elle puissent continuer d’avoir une vie sexuelle épanouie sans prendre le risque de traumatiser leurs meilleures amies.

Lexa rigola de nouveau avant de fermer les yeux et continuait de caresser amoureusement les cheveux et le dos de Clarke.

Autant elle adorait lorsqu'elles faisaient l'amour, autant c'était les moments comme celui-ci, juste après, quand elles étaient encore en train de planer dans les bras l'une de l'autre et que plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, qu'elle préférait plus que tout.

\- Prête pour un nouveau tour? demanda Clarke.

\- Tu es insatiable, rigola Lexa.

Clarke se redressa légèrement de sorte à pouvoir la regarder et lui adressa un petit sourire espiègle.

\- De toi, toujours... répondit-elle. Et puis j'ai envie de voir combien de fois tu peux jouir dans cette même position.

\- Tu veux recommencer comme ça? 

Clarke lui répondit en faisant onduler le bas de son corps contre le sien, provoquant un frottement à l'endroit même qui rendait dingue Lexa. Et cette dernière se retrouva à fermer les yeux avant de laisser échapper un petit gémissement qu'elle ne put contrôler.

\- On dirait bien que tu n'es pas contre... déclara Clarke sans se dépêtrer de son sourire suffisant.

Lexa redressa la tête et captura fougueusement ses lèvres, la prenant légèrement au dépourvu. Elle profita de ce petit laps pour basculer le corps de Clarke sur le lit et se positionner au-dessus d’elle. La surprise était évidente sur le visage de la blonde. Mais elle laissa rapidement place à la luxure et au désir. 

\- Je pense qu'on va plutôt la faire comme _ça_... déclara Lexa d'une voix suave.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et se pencha de nouveau vers Clarke pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Ces vacances ne faisaient que commencer mais elles étaient déjà parties pour être les meilleures qu’elle n’ait jamais eues…


	8. Chapter 8

Ce fut la sensation d’une légère brise contre sa peau qui réveilla Clarke. Elle ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et prit conscience de l’environnement peu familier qui l’entourait.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu’elle n’était pas dans son lit à New-York mais dans la résidence secondaire de ses parents à Miami. Au fur et à mesure qu’elle émergeait de son sommeil, son esprit se faisait de plus en plus clair et elle constata que les doubles portes du balcon face à elle étaient grandes ouvertes – d’où la raison de la brise – lui permettant ainsi d’avoir une magnifique vue sur l’océan dont le va-et-vient des vagues était parfaitement audible.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu’elle se souvint pour quelles raisons Lexa et elle avaient oublié de les fermer la veille.

Il fallait croire qu’au vu de toute la retenue dont elles avaient fait preuve devant leurs amies depuis le début de ces vacances, dès lors qu’elles se retrouvaient seules le soir, elles perdaient toutes capacités à ne pas se sauter dessus. Et vu les tiraillements que Clarke pouvait sentir dans la totalité de son corps, la nuit dernière avait été identique aux quatre précédentes.

Et elle était loin de s’en plaindre…                                                                                                                   

Un mouvement à côté d’elle fit agrandir son sourire. Refermant les yeux, elle se tourna et commença à chercher à tâtons le corps de sa petite-amie pour se blottir contre elle.

\- Mon amour… murmura-t-elle.

\- Je pense que tu te trompes de personne. Ou alors, Lexa a de sérieux soucis à se faire…

Clarke sursauta brusquement à l’entente de la voix qui n’était pas celle de sa petite-amie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Octavia à la place de Lexa, le dos contre la tête de lit, les jambes croisées devant elle et un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Clarke serra immédiatement les draps autour de sa poitrine et se redressa en position assise, manquant de tomber du lit en se reculant.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là?! s’exclama-t-elle.

Elle regarda autour d’elle avant d’ajouter:

\- Où est Lexa?

\- Elle est partie courir avec Raven, répondit Octavia. Et moi, j’attendais que tu te réveilles pour qu’on aille à la plage. 

Clarke remonta un peu plus les draps sur sa poitrine pour s’assurer qu’elle était bien couverte et lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre dehors?! s’indigna un peu plus Clarke. Que je sois réveillée et habillée?!

Sa réaction ne fit qu’accroitre l’amusement d’Octavia qui rigola avant de s’affaler contre l’oreiller de Lexa, pas du tout gênée.

\- Je t’en prie Clarke, tu n’es pas du tout mon style, plaisanta-t-elle. Et puis après avoir passé toute la nuit dernière à t’entendre t’envoyer en l’air, je ne crois pas qu’on ait encore des secrets l’une pour l’autre. Sérieusement, tu as toujours été aussi bruyante ou c’est seulement avec Lexa?

Clarke étouffa un grognement avant de se laisser retomber dans le lit et de remonter ses draps jusqu’à son visage rouge d’embarras.

Elles étaient arrivées la veille à Miami après une journée éreintante à Orlando et, malgré tout, elles avaient été plus qu’en forme.

Et donc Lexa et elle, étant qui elles étaient, avaient passé la grande majorité de la nuit à, comme l’avait dit Lexa, _tester la solidité de leur lit_.

Et Clarke avait été persuadée que leur chambre était assez excentrée de celles de ses amies et que donc, elles pouvaient faire ce qu’elles voulaient sans forcément chercher à être silencieuses. Mais il fallait croire qu’elle s’était plantée.

Avec un dernier grognement, elle retira le drap de son visage et regarda de nouveau Octavia qui ne s’était pas dépêtrée de son expression amusée.

\- Tu peux sortir d’ici que j’aille me préparer? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Yep, répondit O’. Mais dépêche-toi, je veux vraiment aller à la plage!

\- Oui, marmonna Clarke.

Elle regarda Octavia descendre du lit et, après un dernier clin d’œil à son adresse, quitter la chambre.

Clarke attendit d’être sûre que la porte soit bien fermée avant de se redresser, de s’étirer paresseusement et de quitter le lit à son tour. Son corps était tellement exténué qu’elle aurait vraiment voulu rester plus longtemps au lit pour se reposer mais maintenant qu’elle était levée, elle savait qu’une bonne douche l’aiderait à se réveiller. Elle laissa donc les draps tomber à ses pieds et se dirigea d’un pas trainant vers la salle de bains.

Elle entra à l’intérieur et s’avança en direction de la cabine de douche. Cependant, au moment où elle passa devant le grand miroir mural et qu’elle aperçut son reflet, elle s’arrêta brutalement. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent lorsqu’ils se posèrent sur son corps nu.

\- Je vais la tuer! s’exclama-t-elle en s’examinant plus attentivement.

À plusieurs endroits sur son corps, notamment sur sa nuque, son abdomen, le haut de sa poitrine et l’intérieur de ses cuisses, se trouvaient une multitude de suçons. Comment était-elle censée se mettre en maillot de bain maintenant!? Octavia et Raven n’allaient jamais la laisser tranquille si elles la voyaient comme ça!

C’était définitif, elle allait tuer Lexa…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Lexa força sur ses jambes douloureuses et accéléra de plus en plus vite jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit à bout de souffle. Elle s’arrêta, la respiration haletante, puis tourna sur ses talons pour regarder Raven qui se trouvait derrière elle et lui adresser un énorme sourire fanfaron.

\- Je t’ai encore battue!

Raven s’arrêta à son tour et s’appuya sur ses genoux pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration.

Lexa et elle étaient sur la plage et couraient depuis une heure et, alors qu’habituellement elle n’avait aucun mal à tenir le rythme, ce jour-là le sable rendait l’exercice beaucoup plus difficile. Enfin surtout pour elle. Parce que Lexa ne semblait pas du tout éprouver la moindre difficulté.

\- Je ne… comprends… vraiment pas où… tu trouves toute… cette énergie, prononça Raven, la respiration saccadée.

\- J’ai une très bonne résilience, répondit Lexa sans se dépêtrer de son sourire goguenard.

\- Oui mais après le boucan que Clarke et toi avez fait hier, je pensais que tu serais un minimum fatiguée!

Lexa rigola tout en essuyant la sueur sur son front à l’aide du pan de son débardeur.

Il faisait un temps magnifique. Il n’était que 10h mais le soleil tapait déjà fortement et la température était déjà très élevée. Et elle n’avait qu’une hâte, c’était de rentrer, de se doucher et d’aller se baigner.

\- Tu veux rire? répondit-elle. J’ai l’impression que depuis que je suis avec Clarke, je n’ai jamais été aussi en forme.

Raven laissa échapper un reniflement amusé avant de se redresser et de s’avancer vers elle.

\- Il faut croire que ce qu’on dit est vrai. Les sports en chambre sont très bons pour le cardio…

Lexa rigola de nouveau. Elle attendit que Raven arrive à sa hauteur avant de se tourner et commencer à marcher en direction de la maison des Griffin où les attendaient leurs deux autres meilleures amies.

\- Tu pourrais savoir ce que c’est, déclara Lexa après quelques secondes. Avec Anya, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Lexa… soupira Raven. Tu ne vas pas recommencer…

\- Non mais blague à part Ray, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne vous laissez pas une chance…

\- Parce qu’il n’y a rien d’autre que du sexe entre nous, répondit Raven dans un rire. Et même ça, comme je te l’ai dit, on a décidé qu’il valait mieux arrêter …

Un léger silence suivit ses mots pendant lequel Lexa pondéra ses prochaines paroles en observant distraitement les personnes qui se trouvaient sur la plage. Son regard passa d’un couple qui, à leur instar, faisait son footing, à un groupe de jeunes filles jouant au volley-ball juste au bord de l’eau avant de se reposer sur Raven.

\- Tu sais que c’était exactement ce que je disais après que Clarke et moi on ait couché ensemble pour la première fois? finit-elle par demander. Et regarde où on en est maintenant…

\- C’est deux situations complètement différentes, répondit Raven.

\- En quoi?

Raven poussa un soupir, légèrement agacée par la direction que prenait la conversation. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ses amies faisaient toute une histoire de ce qu’il s’était passé entre Anya et elle et pourquoi elles ne cessaient de les comparer à Clarke et Lexa… Si elles s’attendaient à ce qu’il se produise exactement la même chose qu’entre ces deux-là, elles allaient très vite déchanter.

\- Clarke et toi avez toujours eu une relation particulière, déclara-t-elle.

\- Toi et Anya aussi! Vous n’êtes pas indifférentes l’une à l’autre!

\- Parce qu’on ne se supporte pas! s’exaspéra Raven.

\- Tu sais que la frontière entre la haine et l’amour est très fine, fit remarquer Lexa avec un sourire.

\- Lexa, je t’en prie, soupira la Latina dans un rire excédé. Entre Anya et moi, il ne sera jamais question d’amour… Elle et moi, c’est – c’est comme l’eau et l’huile, c’est LA combinaison désastreuse!

\- Ra –

\- Oh regarde! l’interrompit Raven en faisant un signe de main devant elle. Les filles sont là!

Elle n’avait aucune envie de s’appesantir sur le sujet et elle savait très bien que la seule manière de divertir Lexa, c’était en utilisant sa petite-amie. Et ça semblait parfaitement marcher car Lexa tourna subitement la tête pour regarder dans la direction qu’elle lui pointait et esquissa un grand sourire lorsqu’elle aperçut Clarke en compagnie d’Octavia.

Elles se trouvaient à plusieurs mètres, toutes les deux vêtues de leurs maillots de bain et, tandis qu’Octavia était allongée et prenait le soleil, Clarke était occupée à s’étaler de la crème sur les jambes. Les yeux de Lexa suivirent le mouvement de ses doigts avant de remonter le long de son corps et d’en dessiner avidement chaque centimètre.

\- Ça y est je t’ai perdue, se moqua Raven dans un rire.

Lexa sortit de sa contemplation et lui adressa un petit sourire penaud en haussant les épaules.

\- Désolée, mais est-ce que tu as vu ma petite-amie? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de l’évidence.

Raven esquissa un sourire à son tour avant de lui faire une bourrade de l’épaule.

\- Allez dépêche-toi d’aller la retrouver, je vois que tu en meurs d’envie.

Son attention déjà de retour sur Clarke, Lexa se contenta de lui répondre par un acquiescement avant de commencer à accélérer dans sa direction. Elle fit quelques pas mais s’arrêta pour se tourner de nouveau vers Raven et, tout en reculant, elle lança:

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, je connais ma cousine et je te connais toi. Et je suis sûre que vous feriez une parfaite combinaison.

Elle lui adressa un clin d’œil puis fit de nouveau volte-face pour se diriger vers Clarke et Octavia. Raven secoua la tête de gauche à droite en laissant échapper un léger rire avant de la suivre.

\- Hey, salua Lexa à l’adresse des deux autres.

Clarke, qui était toujours occupée à étaler de la crème sur son corps, arrêta son geste à l’entente de sa voix et leva les yeux vers elle en esquissant un grand sourire.

\- Hey, répondit-elle.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Lexa se pencha pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se laisser tomber à côté d’elle sur sa serviette. Raven en fit de même et vint s’installer sur celle d’Octavia.

\- Éloigne-toi tout de suite de moi! s’exclama cette dernière avec une grimace pleine de dégouts. Tu es dégoutante de sueur!

Elle ponctua ses mots en la poussant légèrement pour qu’elle se lève mais Raven ne bougea pas d’un pouce.

\- Lexa aussi! contesta Raven. Et pourtant Clarke ne l’a pas virée!

\- Elle lui offre une multitude d’orgasmes tous les soirs, ce qui n’est pas ton cas, répliqua O’.

\- Ça peut toujours se négocier, répondit Raven avec un sourire mutin.

Octavia laissa échapper un léger rire avant de la pousser un peu plus fortement jusqu’à ce qu’elle atterrisse dans le sable.

\- Dans tes rêves Reyes! Je n’ai aucune envie de faire un remake de ces deux-là!

Elle désigna du doigt Clarke et Lexa qui suivaient l’échange d’un air amusé. Lexa finit par perdre l’intérêt qu’elle leur accordait et se concentra sur sa petite-amie. Elle se pencha vers elle et posa un baiser sur son épaule nue avant de murmurer:

\- Je ne t’ai pas trop manqué ce matin?

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire à l’entente des mots et feignit l’indifférence lorsqu’elle répondit.

\- Non ça va, j’avais Octavia pour me garder au chaud…

Lexa redressa légèrement la tête et fronça des sourcils.

\- Octavia? répéta-t-elle.

\- Yep, répondit Clarke avec un haussement d’épaules. Me suis réveillée à ses côtés…

Le froncement de sourcils de Lexa s’intensifia l’amenant à porter son regard sur les deux brunes face à elle.

\- O? appela-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que tu faisais dans le lit de ma copine ce matin?

Octavia lui adressa un énorme sourire avant de faire lever et descendre ses sourcils d’un geste suggestif.

\- Je remplissais les devoirs que tu as négligé de remplir ce matin, lui répondit-elle d’un ton taquin. Jalouse?

Lexa lui répondit par un reniflement dédaigneux avant de se renfrogner légèrement. Elle savait pertinemment qu’il ne s’agissait là que d’une simple plaisanterie et qu’elle n’avait aucune raison d’être jalouse. Surtout d’Octavia. Mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement désagréable au creux de la poitrine à la pensée de n’importe qui d’autre qu’elle avec Clarke. Cette dernière sembla le remarquer car elle laissa échapper un rire amusé avant de se pencher vers elle et de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Rassure-toi, lui dit-elle doucement, tu es beaucoup plus plaisante à regarder le matin…

\- Hey! s’indigna faussement Octavia. Et bien si c’est comme ça, je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire et je ne te ramènerais rien du tout!

Elle se redressa debout et, tout en tirant la langue à Clarke, commença à s’éloigner en direction de la maison.

\- Attends, je viens avec toi! lança Raven en se levant à son tour. Je vais aller me doucher avant de venir faire bronzette moi aussi…

Clarke les regarda s’en aller avec un rire puis rattrapa le tube de crème entre ses jambes et esquissa un geste pour terminer de se mettre de la crème solaire sur le corps. Mais Lexa l’arrêta en posant une main sur la sienne.

\- Laisse-moi faire, intima-t-elle avec un petit sourire mutin, c’est mon job.

Clarke la fixa avec un sourcil levé puis laissa échapper un léger rire avant de lui tendre le tube et de se tourner de sorte à lui offrir son dos.

Lexa se redressa immédiatement sur ses genoux et, après avoir fait basculer les boucles blondes sur l’épaule de Clarke, elle mit un peu de crème sur ses mains et commença à l’étaler sur son dos nu. Elle glissa ses doigts avec une attention très particulière le long de sa peau, massant délicatement chaque centimètre qui la composait, et les fit remonter jusqu’à ses épaules. Clarke rejeta sa tête en arrière et poussa un petit soupir qui indiquait clairement qu’elle n’était pas du tout indifférente au traitement que lui offraient les mains de Lexa.

Cette dernière esquissa un petit sourire en coin satisfait. Elle se colla un peu plus au dos de Clarke et fit remonter ses doigts le long de ses bras dans une caresse emplie de sensualité. Puis elle les glissa sur sa nuque et ses clavicules avant de les faire descendre lentement jusqu’à sa poitrine.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que le soleil tapera jusque-là, déclara Clarke dans un rire lorsqu’elle la sentit glisser ses doigts dans le décolleté de son maillot de bain.

\- On n’est jamais trop prudent… répondit Lexa.

Ce qui accentua le rire de Clarke qui se laissa complètement aller contre elle et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule.

\- Tu es incorrigible…

Lexa esquissa un nouveau sourire mais ne répondit pas et continua de faire parcourir ses mains sur son corps. Sa peau était déjà parfaitement protégée et Lexa le savait pertinemment mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de la toucher. Elle repositionna donc ses mains sur les bras de Clarke et les caressa tendrement tout en dessinant de ses yeux chaque parcelle de son corps qui se trouvait contre elle. Le maillot de bain bleu qu’elle portait était exquis et dessinait parfaitement chacune de ses courbes de déesse mais il amena Lexa à froncer légèrement des sourcils.

\- Tu portes un maillot une pièce, déclara-t-elle.

\- Hmm? prononça distraitement Clarke, les yeux fermés.

\- Tu es magnifique dedans, assura Lexa. Mais je pensais t’avoir entendu dire que tu étais plus à l’aise dans un bikini…

\- C’est le cas, répondit Clarke. Mais, cette nuit, une certaine personne a décidé qu’il serait amusant de laisser des suçons sur tout mon corps donc j’ai essayé de couvrir ça comme j’ai pu…

Les yeux de Lexa se posèrent immédiatement sur ses clavicules et sa nuque, l’amenant à remarquer pour la première fois les légères marques qui s’y trouvaient. Et elle savait qu’elle en avait laissé quelques-unes également sur son abdomen et l’intérieur de ses cuisses, ce qui l’amena à esquisser un grand sourire.  

\- J’aimerais vraiment te dire que je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en posant un baiser sur l’hématome se trouvant sur la nuque de Clarke, mais je te mentirais…

Clarke se décala et tourna la tête pour pouvoir la regarder. L’air suffisant sur son visage lui donnait envie de l’embrasser et de l’étrangler en même temps. Parce que ce n’était pas elle qui avait dû mettre un maillot de bain par dépit pour couvrir le plus possible les traces de leurs activités nocturnes. Ce n’était pas elle qui avait perdu une vingtaine de minutes à tenter de cacher les hématomes se trouvant sur sa nuque et sa poitrine avec du fond de teint pour au final se rendre compte que ça n’avait servi à rien car dès lors qu’Octavia l’avait vue, elle les avait remarqués et s’était moquée d’elle.

Et juste pour toutes ces raisons, Clarke avait envie de s’amuser un peu de Lexa. Ce fut pour cette raison qu’elle fronça des sourcils en feignant l’incompréhension et qu’elle demanda:

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’excuserais? Après tout, c’est Octavia qui m’a fait ça…

Le sourire mutin qui se dessina sur ses lèvres montra clairement à Lexa qu’elle la taquinait par rapport à sa réaction d’un peu plus tôt. Mais malgré tout, elle ne put s’empêcher de ressentir le même sentiment désagréable au creux de sa poitrine.

Décidément, elle n’aimait vraiment pas l’idée de Clarke avec quelqu’un d’autre…

Lexa manœuvra de sorte à se dégager du dos de Clarke puis, avant que cette dernière ne puisse réagir, elle appuya sur ses épaules et la força à s’allonger sur le dos. Elle vint ensuite se positionner à califourchon au-dessus d’elle et referma ses doigts autour de ses poignets.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, intima-t-elle d’un ton enjoué.

\- Sinon quoi? défia Clarke.

Lexa sentit une chaleur lui envahir la totalité du corps face à son attitude joueuse. Une envie presque viscérale de se pencher et de l’embrasser la gagna. Mais elle n’était pas du genre à capituler. Son entêtement n’était pas légendaire pour rien. Donc au lieu de céder à son envie, elle fit glisser les mains qui tenaient toujours les poignets de Clarke le long de ses côtes et commença à la chatouiller.

La réaction de Clarke fut immédiate. Elle se tendit et poussa un cri avant de rigoler à gorge déployée.

\- Lex, arrête! s’exclama-t-elle entre deux rires en gigotant pour tenter de se libérer.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de s’empêcher de sourire. Mais en vain. Un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu’elle se laissait envelopper par le rire mélodieux de Clarke.

\- Retire ce que tu as dit, intima-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Jamais! répondit Clarke en continuant de rigoler.

Lexa avait oublié que s’il existait une personne sûrement aussi têtue qu’elle, c’était Clarke. Mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’elle allait abandonner.

Et puis elle adorait son rire… Elle pouvait l’écouter pendant des heures sans s’en lasser.

\- Okay, prépare-toi à souffrir alors.

Elle intensifia ses chatouilles, amenant Clarke à s’agiter un peu plus sous son poids en tentant de se dégager, des larmes de rire perlant au coin de ses yeux.

\- Okay, j’abandonne! cria Clarke à bout de souffle. Je retire ce que j’ai dit! Tu es la seule et unique personne que je veux!

Lexa continua quelques secondes avant de se décider à arrêter sa torture. Elle cessa de la chatouiller mais garda sa position au-dessus de Clarke.

\- Je préfère entendre ça, dit-elle en esquissant un grand sourire victorieux.

Le souffla saccadé, Clarke leva les yeux vers elle et la darda d’un regard noir avant de lui mettre un coup sur le torse.

\- Je te déteste! bougonna-t-elle.

\- Non, tu m’aimes, répondit Lexa.

\- Plus maintenant!

\- Ouch, tu me brises le cœur! fit mine de s’offusquer Lexa en portant une main sur son cœur.

Clarke n’arriva plus à faire semblant d’être fâchée face à son attitude enfantine et esquissa un sourire. Elle attrapa le devant du débardeur de Lexa et resserra son poing autour avant de l’attirer vers elle.

\- Viens-là, murmura-t-elle.

Lexa s’exécuta et se laissa attirer dans un baiser passionné. Tandis que leurs bouches se lançaient dans un ballet sensuel, elle positionna ses mains de part et d’autre de Clarke dans le sable et se pencha jusqu’à ce que leurs corps se retrouvent complètement collés. Heureusement que la plage était pratiquement déserte à cette heure-ci de la journée sinon elle était persuadée qu’elles se seraient déjà fait siffler. Non pas qu’elle y accordait vraiment d’importance… Elle n’accordait d’ailleurs jamais d’importance à ce qui l’entourait dès lors que Clarke l’embrassait.

Cette dernière, la main tenant toujours fermement le devant de son débardeur, lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis l’emprisonna vélocement entre ses lèvres avant d’appuyer sur son torse et la pousser de sorte à l’éloigner et rompre leur baiser.

\- Octavia a raison, déclara-t-elle. Tu devrais vraiment aller te doucher, tu empestes…

Elle plaisantait bien sûr mais elle voulait continuer de l’embêter et Lexa le savait. C’était d’ailleurs une des choses qu’elle adorait par-dessus tout dans leur relation. Cette capacité qu’elles avaient toutes les deux à se comprendre, à savoir quand elles étaient sérieuses et quand elles ne faisaient que plaisanter. Et elles semblaient toutes les deux avoir enfin trouvé une égale au jeu de répartie.

Lexa se redressa de nouveau en position assise et attrapa le col de son débardeur pour le renifler.

\- Quoi? Tu n’aimes pas mon odeur d’Alpha tout puissant?

\- Tu veux dire odeur de fauve? rétorqua moqueusement Clarke.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche d’un air faussement scandalisé.

\- Là, tu vas le payer, lui dit-elle d’un ton déterminé.

Clarke la regarda se lever et se redressa à son tour en position assise, curieuse de voir ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire. Chose qu’elle n’aurait pas dû faire car, sans prévenir, Lexa se pencha de nouveau vers elle, referma sa main autour de son poignet, glissa l’autre en-dessous de ses jambes et la bascula sans aucune difficulté par-dessus son épaule. Prise par surprise, Clarke poussa un cri.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle d’un ton légèrement paniqué.

\- Je fais ce que tu m’as demandé, répondit Lexa en commençant à marcher. Je vais me laver et je t’amène avec moi.

Lorsqu’elle remarqua qu’elle s’avançait en direction de l’océan, Clarke comprit ce qu’elle avait en tête.

\- Lexa, non! s’exclama-t-elle. L’eau est super froide!

\- Tant mieux, répondit Lexa. Il parait que c’est super bon pour la circulation du sang…

\- S’il te plait, mon amour! prononça-t-elle d’un ton implorant en tentant de se redresser. Plus jamais je n’insinuerais que tu sens aussi mauvais qu’un fauve!

Lexa ne voyait pas son visage mais le ton moqueur avec lequel elle avait prononcé sa dernière phrase montrait clairement qu’elle continuait de la charrier. Ce qui l’encouragea à continuer jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente l’eau pénétrer dans ses baskets puis mouiller le bas de son short.

Clarke commença à se débattre à ce moment-là mais Lexa, étant beaucoup plus forte, tint bon et resserra son étreinte.

\- Lex, tu n’as vraiment pas intérêt! menaça Clarke.

Mais ce fut vain car, une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva dans l’eau glacée de l’océan. Elle poussa un grognement au moment où son corps se confronta à la sensation pétrifiante de l’eau puis se redressa tant bien que mal sous les yeux d’une Lexa complètement hilare.

\- Je te déteste! s’exclama-t-elle véhément.

\- Et moi j’adore particulièrement quand tu es mouillée, rétorqua Lexa avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Sourire qu’elle perdit immédiatement lorsqu’elle vit Clarke se tourner complètement vers elle et lui adresser un regard prédateur en s’avançant vers elle. Elle commença à se reculer lorsqu’elle comprit ce qu’elle voulait faire et tendit ses deux mains entre elles.

\- Je suis sûre qu’on peut trouver un compromis, dit-elle doucement.

\- Le seul compromis que j’accepterais c’est de voir ta tête sous l’eau, lui répondit Clarke en comblant de plus en plus les distances entre elles.

\- Même si je te dis que je t’aime? tenta Lexa. Beaucoup, beaucoup?

Clarke s’arrêta et fit mine de réfléchir en portant une main sur son menton.

\- Non, répondit-elle.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se jeta sur elle et lui agrippa la nuque. Puis, à l’aide du poids de son corps, elle la tira avec elle dans l’eau. Lexa finit par abdiquer et se laissa attirer jusqu’à ce que la totalité de son corps se retrouve sous l’eau. Elle en sortit quelques secondes plus tard et, après avoir repris sa respiration et dégagé ses cheveux désormais mouillés de ses yeux, elle regarda Clarke qui avait émergé devant elle et qui la fixait avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Okay, je l’ai mérité, accorda Lexa.

Clarke ne lui répondit pas et se recula de sorte à s’enfoncer un peu plus dans l’eau jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui arrive à la poitrine. Maintenant qu’elle était dedans, elle avait bien l’intention d’en profiter…

Et malgré la sensation désagréable de ses vêtements lui collant à la peau et de ses baskets se faisant de plus en plus lourdes, Lexa la suivit jusqu’à ce que seulement quelques centimètres ne les séparent.

\- On fait la trêve? questionna-t-elle en s’efforçant d’arborer son sourire le plus innocent.

Clarke entoura sa nuque de ses bras et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille avant de rapprocher son visage du sien.

\- Il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner avant, murmura-t-elle.

\- Un bisou? proposa Lexa.

Elle les fit s’avancer dans l’eau, savourant la sensation de l’eau fraiche et du corps de Clarke contre elle.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, répondit Clarke, mais je ne te garantis pas que ce sera suffisant…

Lexa esquissa un sourire avant de se pencher vers elle et poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors? demanda-t-elle.

Clarke hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Pas assez…

Lexa se pencha de nouveau vers elle et posa un second baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer pour la regarder.

\- Hmm toujours pas, déclara Clarke.

Cette fois-ci, Lexa porta ses mains sur ses hanches et la colla un peu plus à elle avant de l’embrasser beaucoup plus profondément. Clarke se retrouva momentanément le souffle coupé et ouvrit sa bouche pour accueillir avidement la langue de Lexa tout en faisant remonter ses doigts le long de l’arrière de sa nuque.

\- On peut dire que tu es sur la bonne voie… murmura-t-elle, la respiration saccadée, au moment où Lexa rompit pour la troisième fois leur baiser pour la regarder.

Un rire s’échappa de la bouche de Lexa qui secoua la tête, amusée, avant de combler de nouveau la distance entre leurs lèvres et de les capturer entre les siennes. Le goût salé de l’eau combiné à celui unique de Clarke avait le don de l’étourdir. Elle continua donc de l’embrasser jusqu’à ce que le souffle lui manque et qu’elle se retrouve obligée de séparer leurs bouches. Elle garda les yeux fermés et poussa un profond soupir au moment où elle sentit Clarke faire revenir ses doigts de sa nuque jusqu’à son visage qu’elle caressa d’un geste plein de révérence.

\- Clarke? prononça Lexa après quelques secondes.

\- Hmm? répondit distraitement la nommée.

Lexa ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva immédiatement plongée dans ceux qu’elle adorait le plus au monde et qui, en cet instant précis, lui donnaient l’impression d’être plus bleu que l’océan qui les entourait.

\- Je suis heureuse, finit-elle par dire. _Tu_ me rends heureuse…

Un sourire éblouissant se dessina sur le visage de Clarke qui eut l’impression qu’un feu d’artifice venait d’exploser dans sa poitrine.

Elle n’avait jamais, jamais, entendue Lexa dire ces mots. Elle l’avait vue heureuse au cours de ces dernières années. Elle le voyait de plus en plus. À chaque fois qu’elle la voyait sourire de son magnifique sourire éblouissant. À chaque fois qu’elle voyait ses yeux pétiller de bonheur. À chaque fois qu’elle l’entendait soupirer de bien-être.

Mais il s’agissait là de la toute première fois qu’elle entendait Lexa l’admettre à voix haute. Et Clarke savait pourquoi. Elle savait que le bonheur restait un sentiment. Tout comme l’amour.

Et pour Lexa, malgré toutes les avancées qu’elle avait faites, il était encore difficile de les admettre à voix haute.

Et pourtant, elle était là, en train de fixer Clarke avec son magnifique regard et son magnifique sourire et elle lui disait qu’elle était heureuse. Et surtout, elle lui disait qu’elle, Clarke, était la source de son bonheur.

Et c’était sûrement ça qui constituait son bonheur à elle…

\- Tu me rends heureuse aussi, Lex… répondit-elle finalement après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.


	9. Chapter 9

Il était plus de 22 heures. Et malgré le fait qu’elle avait déjà passé toute la journée au travail, Lexa était encore loin d’avoir terminé ce qu’elle devait faire avant d’aller dormir.

Lorsque Clarke descendit les escaliers qui liaient leur chambre au bas de leur appartement, elle la trouva exactement dans la même position que lorsqu’elle l’avait laissée après le diner. C’est-à-dire dans le living-room, assise sur le canapé et tapant furieusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur posé sur la table basse face à elle. Elle était encore vêtue de sa tenue de la journée, les boutons du haut de sa chemise désormais ouverts, ses manches négligemment retroussées, ses lunettes perchées sur son nez, et arborait un air complètement concentré.

En somme, elle était tout ce que Clarke trouvait de plus sexy…

 - Lex, viens au lit… soupira-t-elle finalement après quelques secondes.

Lexa se détacha de son écran en ouvrant la bouche pour lui répondre. Mais ses mots se retrouvèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur sa petite-amie. Petite-amie qui n’était vêtue que d’une culotte et d’un débardeur. _Son_ débardeur.

Elles étaient ensemble depuis près de deux mois, vivaient ensemble depuis presque autant de temps, et Lexa était toujours surprise de voir la puissance de l’attirance qu’elle pouvait ressentir pour Clarke. Chaque jour qui passait avec elle lui donnait l’impression de l’enliser un peu plus dans son amour pour elle et elle se demandait si un jour elle arriverait à s’y faire vraiment…

\- Lexa? prononça Clarke.

La nommée secoua légèrement la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et remarqua que Clarke l’avait rejointe dans le living-room et la fixait d’un air concerné.

\- Désolée, s’excusa-t-elle, mais il faut vraiment que je termine ce rapport ce soir…

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain? Il est tard…

Lexa baissa les yeux vers l’écran de son ordinateur avant de les relever vers sa petite-amie et de hocher la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non. Mais je te promets que je n’en ai pas pour longtemps…

\- D’accord, concéda Clarke. Je vais t’attendre alors.

Lexa acquiesça avant de se reconcentrer sur son ordinateur. Clarke se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d’elle et attrapa le téléphone de Lexa qui était posé sur la table basse pour s’occuper. Elle parcourut les différents réseaux sociaux qui s’y trouvaient mais se lassa très rapidement. Poussant un soupir, elle porta de nouveau son regard sur sa petite-amie qui continuait de taper sur son clavier et commença à parcourir de ses yeux chaque parcelle de son profil en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle avait l’impression qu’elle était en manque constant de Lexa. Surtout depuis leur retour de vacances et la reprise du travail pour cette dernière. Clarke était passée du fait de voir sa petite-amie constamment pendant quinze jours à être séparée d’elle toute la journée. Et vu qu’elle, elle était toujours en vacances, elle n’avait rien d’autre à faire de son temps qu’à penser à elle…

Décidant qu’elle en avait assez de patienter, elle reposa le téléphone sur la table et s’approcha tout doucement de Lexa jusqu’à se retrouver coller à elle.

\- Tu bosses sur quoi? demanda-t-elle.

\- Mes parents seront là demain et Titus veut absolument que je leur fasse un compte-rendu de mon dernier meeting avec un de nos gros clients…

Clarke huma distraitement, ne l’écoutant pas vraiment, puis se pencha jusqu’à sa nuque qu’elle frôla du bout des lèvres. Lexa se tendit immédiatement et sentit son cœur s’emballer.

\- Clarke… prononça-t-elle doucement. Qu’est-ce que tu fais?

\- Ce que je devrais être en train de faire si on était dans notre lit, répondit Clarke.

Elle fit remonter ses lèvres jusqu’à sa mâchoire qu’elle embrassa délicatement.

\- Surtout ne t’arrête pas pour moi…

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Lexa qui ne put s’empêcher de fermer les yeux et de déglutir difficilement.

\- Comment veux-tu que je continue avec toi qui m’embrasse comme ça?

Elle sentit un sourire se dessiner contre sa peau puis glisser jusqu’à son oreille.

\- Fais une pause alors, chuchota Clarke.

Le corps de Lexa était déjà complètement éveillé et lui donnait l’impression de ne vibrer qu’au rythme de celui qui se collait de plus en plus à elle.

\- Je – je ne peux pas… souffla Lexa malgré tout.

Mais Clarke savait très bien qu’elle était à deux doigts de craquer. Elle pouvait le sentir à la façon dont sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, à la façon qu’elle avait de pencher inconsciemment la tête sur le côté pour lui donner plus d’accès à sa nuque… Donc, tout en continuant à faire parcourir sensuellement ses lèvres sur sa peau, Clarke porta une main sur le devant de sa chemise dont elle déboutonna quelques boutons pour pouvoir glisser ses doigts à l’intérieur et lui caresser le haut de l’abdomen. Elle sentit les muscles de Lexa se contracter, ce qui n’eut pour effet que d’accentuer son désir.

\- Lex, j’ai envie de toi…

Elle ponctua ses mots en lui mordillant la nuque, ce qui amena Lexa à réagir enfin. Elle referma brutalement son ordinateur portable, posa ses lunettes dessus et, avant que Clarke ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d’autre, se tourna pour lui faire face et l’embrassa à pleine bouche. Il ne fallut qu’une fraction de seconde à Clarke pour réaliser ce qu’il se passait et répondre avec autant de ferveur. Elle poussa un petit grognement en faisant remonter ses deux mains sur le visage de Lexa. Cette dernière manœuvra son corps de sorte à lui faire complètement face puis, sans rompre leur baiser, la fit s’allonger sur le canapé et vint se positionner entre ses jambes.

\- Tu as gagné, tu as toute mon attention, déclara Lexa à bout de souffle en se redressant légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder.

Clarke, la poitrine s’élevant et s’abaissant au rythme de sa respiration haletante, esquissa un léger sourire séducteur avant de lui répondre:

\- Bien, maintenant fais-moi l’amour…

Elle attrapa le col de sa chemise à moitié ouverte et l’attira dans un nouveau baiser avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Lexa laissa échapper un gémissement appréciatif contre sa bouche et fit remonter ses mains le long de ses jambes nues qui encerclaient désormais sa taille. Elle les glissa en dessous de son t-shirt jusqu’à atteindre sa poitrine et grogna de frustration lorsqu’elle sentit le soutien-gorge qui lui faisait barrage.

\- Tu aurais pu l’enlever avant de descendre…

\- Je n’allais pas non plus te faciliter la tâche, taquina Clarke dans un rire.

Lexa grommela de nouveau avant de retrouver le chemin de ses lèvres et de l’embrasser vélocement. Elle faufila la main qui se trouvait toujours sur sa poitrine en dessous du soutien-gorge et lui caressa son téton du bout du pouce. Clarke perdit immédiatement son sourire et laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir en se cambrant contre elle.

Sa réaction encouragea Lexa à continuer. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur entre les jambes de Clarke et n’avait qu’une envie c’était de la gouter. Elle quitta donc les lèvres de Clarke pour ramener les siennes jusqu’à sa nuque qu’elle mordilla avec une habileté presque tortueuse puis esquissa un geste pour descendre le long de son corps. Cependant, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit à ce moment-là, l’amenant à redresser brusquement la tête.

\- Laisse-le sonner… intima Clarke dans un râle en resserrant ses bras et ses jambes autour d’elle.

Lexa acquiesça avant de se pencher vers elle et de capturer ses lèvres avec fougue en tentant d’oublier son téléphone. La sonnerie finit par s’arrêter et elles se perdirent une nouvelle fois dans leur étreinte passionnée. Mais, seulement une fraction de seconde plus tard, le téléphone se remit à faire du bruit contre la table basse, signifiant qu’on essayait de nouveau de la joindre.

Clarke laissa échapper un grognement contestataire au moment où Lexa rompit le baiser et retira ses mains de sa poitrine pour pouvoir attraper son téléphone et voir qui l’appelait.

\- C’est Titus, informa-t-elle en regardant l’écran. Il faut que je réponde…

\- Quoi? Non! s’indigna Clarke.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa Lexa en grimaçant. Mais je te promets que je fais vite…

Elle se redressa en position assise, mettant ainsi un peu plus de distance entre elles, et décrocha.

\- Oui Titus, prononça-t-elle d’un ton dont l’agacement était palpable.

Clarke la regarda en poussant un profond soupir. Elle ne connaissait ce Titus que de vue et avait dû lui adresser en tout et pour tout, quatre mots en dix ans. Mais bon sang, ce qu’elle pouvait le détester! Il était presque 23h, n’avait-il pas de vie en dehors de son travail? N’avait-il aucune considération pour celle de Lexa? Lexa qui venait de la mettre dans un état second avec seulement quelques baisers et caresses…

\- Non effectivement je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure stratégie à avoir, déclara Lexa d’une voix forte et autoritaire qui amena la gorge de Clarke à s’assécher brusquement.

Décidant qu’il était hors de question qu’elle laisse un vieux chauve coincé l’empêcher de s’envoyer en l’air, elle se redressa à son tour. Elle glissa ses mains à l’intérieur du col de la chemise de Lexa qui continuait de parler de façon animée au téléphone puis les fit redescendre pour la déboutonner entièrement. Lexa lui adressa un regard de mise en garde mais elle l’ignora et, lorsque la chemise se retrouva complètement ouverte, elle se redressa sur ses genoux et fit parcourir sa langue le long de ses clavicules jusqu’à sa nuque, provoquant un gémissement involontaire chez Lexa.

\- _Lexa?_ prononça la voix de Titus à son oreille. _Tout va bien?_

La nommée retrouva immédiatement ses esprits et se leva brusquement du canapé pour mettre de la distance entre Clarke et elle.

\- Oui, oui – hum – tout va bien, je vous en prie continuez… assura-t-elle en dardant Clarke d’un regard noir. 

Cette dernière lui adressa un grand sourire en réponse et ne se démonta pas du tout face à l’air faussement menaçant qu’elle arborait. Elle se redressa en position debout également et fit face à Lexa qui fronça des sourcils, se demandant ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire.

\- _La stratégie n’est pas notre priorité_ , poursuivit Titus. _Il faut absolument que nous fassions les choses dans les temps pour –_

Soudainement, sa voix se fit lointaine dans l’oreille de Lexa car Clarke venait de retirer son débardeur, dévoilant ainsi le soutien-gorge qui n’avait cessé de la titiller plus tôt. Puis, sans la quitter du regard, elle jeta le vêtement sur le canapé et commença à se reculer avant de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers les escaliers. Lexa suivit, complètement obnubilée, chacun des balancements de ses hanches.

Clarke ne s’arrêta que lorsqu’elle arriva au bas des marches. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers sa petite-amie qui ne l’avait pas quittée une seule seconde des yeux et lui adressa un petit sourire goguenard.

\- Si tu n’es pas là dans deux minutes, lui dit-elle, je commence sans toi…

Sur ces mots, elle commença à monter les escaliers tout en dégrafant l’attache de son soutien-gorge. Lexa la regarda sans cligner des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse complètement en haut des marches. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, quelque chose voltigea jusqu’au bas des escaliers et, lorsque Lexa reconnut le soutien-gorge de Clarke, elle sentit son corps tout entier s’enflammer.

\- _Lexa?_ appela la voix de Titus. _Tu es toujours là?_

\- Je suis désolée, prononça-t-elle lentement sans quitter le sous-vêtement des yeux, mais je vais devoir y aller. On en reparle demain…

Il commença à contester mais elle ne l’écouta pas et raccrocha avant de se dépêcher de suivre Clarke.

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Lexa poussa un soupir soulagé au moment où elle tapa les derniers mots de son compte-rendu. Il était plus de 13h et elle n’avait pas levé le pied une seule fois depuis qu’elle était arrivée à son bureau cinq heures plus tôt. Et la journée était loin d’être terminée…

Elle avait encore à survivre à une réunion de service, à une multitude de rendez-vous avec de potentiels gros clients et à exceller à un meeting qu’elle savait d’avance ennuyeux avec la Direction Comptable. Mais toutes ces taches n’étaient rien comparées au meeting qui l’attendait à la fin de la journée avec Titus, son oncle Gustus et ses parents. Ses parents qui étaient arrivés le matin-même.

Elle ne les avait pas encore vus mais avait pu sentir leur présence dès le moment où elle avait franchi les portes du bâtiment.

C’était toujours la même chose. Dès le moment où le Grand Patron était là, tout le monde était sous tension et se faisait le plus discret possible. Et lorsque Lexa voyait ça, elle comprenait parfaitement le surnom de Commandant qui était donné à son père.

Un bruit de coups contre la porte de son bureau la sortit de ses rêveries. Sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son écran, elle lança un « entrez » loin d’être enthousiaste. La porte s’ouvrit une fraction de seconde plus tard, amenant Lexa à ouvrir de grands yeux surpris lorsqu’elle vit apparaitre Clarke.

\- Hey, salua cette dernière en refermant la porte.

\- Hey, répondit Lexa en esquissant un grand sourire. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là? Je pensais que tu étais avec O…

\- C’était le cas, assura Clarke en s’avançant vers elle. Mais elle a dû retourner au travail et je me suis dit que j’en profiterais pour t’apporter ton déjeuner…

Elle ponctua ses mots en agitant le petit sac en plastique qu’elle avait à la main avant de le poser sur le bureau et d’en faire le tour pour s’approcher un peu plus de Lexa. Cette dernière esquissa un nouveau sourire et fit tourner son fauteuil pour lui faire face.

\- C’est adorable merci, remercia Lexa en l’attirant par la taille entre ses jambes, mais tu n’étais pas obligée…

\- Vu la façon que tu as de négliger de te nourrir pour pouvoir t’occuper de tes précieux dossiers, je dirais que si, rétorqua Clarke en souriant.

Elle glissa ses mains dans les boucles brunes de Lexa et se pencha vers elle pour poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Lexa ferma les yeux et sentit le stress de sa matinée la quitter presque instantanément.

\- Et maintenant que j’ai rempli mon devoir de petite-amie aimante et attentionnée, souffla Clarke contre ses lèvres, je vais te laisser…

Lexa ouvrit immédiatement les yeux à l’entente des mots et resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille lorsqu’elle la sentit s’éloigner.

\- Tu pars déjà?

Elle ne put s’empêcher de se sentir légèrement déçue. Elle venait tout juste de retrouver une certaine sérénité et elle n’avait aucune envie de la perdre. Ce que Clarke sembla comprendre car elle laissa échapper un léger rire en voyant la moue dépitée qu’elle arborait et se pencha de nouveau vers elle pour l’embrasser.

\- Tu travailles Lex…

\- Et alors? rétorqua Lexa. Ça ne semblait pas te déranger hier…

Ce qui provoqua un nouveau rire chez Clarke.

\- Hier, prononça-t-elle en lui caressant affectueusement les épaules, on était chez nous, il était tard et j’avais vraiment envie de toi....

Ses mots ne firent que conforter Lexa à continuer. Elle se redressa complètement de son siège et amena Clarke à s’appuyer contre le bureau derrière elle en resserrant un peu plus ses doigts autour de sa taille. Elle esquissa ensuite un petit sourire en coin et, tout en se collant un peu plus à elle, elle se pencha pour poser un baiser sur sa joue puis sur sa mâchoire avant de descendre ses lèvres jusqu’à sa nuque.

\- Et maintenant, tu n’as pas envie de moi? murmura-t-elle.

\- Lex… prononça Clarke sur un ton entre la mise-en-garde et l’encouragement.

\- Réponds à ma question, intima doucement Lexa. Tu n’as pas envie de moi?

Elle enfonça délicatement ses dents dans sa peau, causant un petit gémissement de la part de la blonde.

\- Tu sais très bien que j’ai toujours envie de toi, répondit Clarke en fermant les yeux. Mais là, on ne peut pas…

\- On est dans mon bureau, on peut faire ce qu’on veut…

Malgré son désir qui se faisait de plus en plus grandissant, Clarke trouva tout de même la résolution de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Lexa et l’obligea à se reculer.

\- Aussi tentante qu’est la proposition, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire, je n’ai aucune envie de prendre le risque qu’on se fasse surprendre…

Une moue boudeuse se dessina sur les lèvres de Lexa.

\- Je peux avoir un dernier bisou au moins? demanda-t-elle. Question de me faire tenir le reste de la journée…

Clarke laissa échapper un rire, amusée par son attitude enfantine avant de se redresser pour l’embrasser. Elle posa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avec une volonté évidente de garder l’étreinte soft. Mais Lexa chassa ses lèvres au moment où elle se recula et les captura vélocement entre les siennes, provoquant ainsi une décharge d’adrénaline en elle.

Clarke oublia donc toutes ses réticences, ferma les yeux et, alors qu’un gémissement guttural s’échappait de sa gorge, elle répondit au baiser avec autant de force. Les mains de Lexa retrouvèrent sa taille qu’elles serrèrent énergiquement avant de la plaquer un peu plus contre le bureau sur lequel elle était appuyée et commencer à s’aventurer sous son haut pour lui caresser le bas du dos.

Elles étaient tellement consumées par leur baiser qu’elles n’entendirent pas la porte s’ouvrir derrière elles…

\- Alexandria, ton père et moi voudrions – bon sang!

L’entente des mots ramena brutalement Clarke à la réalité. D’un geste plein de panique, elle appuya sur la poitrine de Lexa pour l’éloigner d’elle et s’empressa de se redresser du bureau avant de voir, horrifiée, que les nouveaux arrivants n’étaient personne d’autre que les parents de sa petite-amie.

  1. et Mme Woods se tenaient à l’embrasure de la porte et les fixaient d’un regard qui eut le don de lui glacer le sang.



De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu les interrompre, il fallait que ce soit les pires!

\- Hum – bon–bonjour M. et Mme Woods, salua lamentablement Clarke d’un ton plein de malaise.

Mais le couple Woods l’ignora complètement et gardèrent leurs regards ancrés sur leur fille.

Clarke tenta à son tour un regard vers Lexa. Elle remarqua que son visage était désormais fermé et qu’elle fixait ses parents avec la même intensité que ces derniers à son égard.

C’était comme s’ils se livraient à une confrontation par le seul biais de leurs regards, causant ainsi un silence qui donna l’impression à Clarke de durer plusieurs éternités.

\- Lorsque tu nous as dit que tu avais une matinée très occupée, nous ne pensions pas que tu parlais de ce genre d’occupation, finit par déclarer Mme Woods d’un ton amer, rompant ainsi le silence.

Chose que Clarke préférait finalement.

\- Je ferais peut-être mieux d’y aller, déclara-t-elle.

Il s’agissait d’ailleurs plus d’une question que d’une affirmation et, même si elle ne la regardait pas, elle était directement adressée à Lexa.

S’il y avait bien une chose que Clarke était persuadée de ne pas être, c’était lâche. Elle savait se montrer courageuse quand c’était nécessaire et, même si les Woods la faisaient complètement flipper, elle était prête à les affronter s’il le fallait. Mais elle savait aussi qu’elle était la principale cause de la tension plus que palpable qui régnait actuellement dans le bureau et que la meilleure des choses à faire était de partir.

Ce qui s’avéra être partagé par Mme Woods car elle tourna la tête vers elle et la darda d’un regard perçant avant de répondre:

\- Effectivement, Mlle Griffin, vous feriez mieux…

Clarke déglutit difficilement avant de se tourner vers Lexa qui continuait de serrer la mâchoire et attendit une réponse de sa part. Parce qu’il était hors de question qu’elle s’en aille si ce n’était pas ce qu’elle voulait.

Lexa sembla le comprendra car elle finit par porter son regard sur elle. Regard qui s’adoucit immédiatement lorsqu’il croisa celui de Clarke. Elle opina imperceptiblement et lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant.

\- Je te retrouve ce soir, lui dit-elle doucement.

Puis, elle fit quelque chose qui prit Clarke complètement par surprise et l’amena à se figer sur place. Elle combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, se pencha vers elle et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, souffla Lexa contre sa peau. Ça va aller…  

Les mots eurent le don de rassurer Clarke qui libéra une inspiration qu’elle n’avait même pas réalisé retenir. Elle tenta d’ignorer les regards meurtriers que lui adressaient M. et Mme Woods et leva les yeux pour se plonger de nouveau dans ceux de Lexa avant d’acquiescer et de se dépêcher de s’éloigner vers la porte du bureau.

\- Bonne fin de journée, souhaita-t-elle maladroitement à l’adresse de M. et Mme Woods lorsqu’elle passa à côté d’eux.

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse et les dépassa. Arrivée à l’embrasure de la porte, elle s’arrêta et regarda de nouveau en direction de Lexa. Cette dernière ne l’avait pas quittée des yeux et lui adressa un nouveau petit sourire rassurant lorsqu’elle la vit hésiter de nouveau. Il n’en fallut pas plus à Clarke pour sortir et refermer la porte derrière elle.

Lexa perdit immédiatement son sourire et retrouva son stoïcisme habituel tandis qu’un nouveau silence plus que pesant s’installait.

Elle savait très bien que c’était la méthode de ses parents. Celle qui consistait à établir leur supériorité dans le rapport de force en amenant la partie adverse à craquer la première.  Et elle avait envie de leur tenir tête, elle avait envie de leur montrer qu’elle ne s’écraserait pas face à eux. Mais elle venait de se faire surprendre dans une position compromettante avec sa petite-amie dans son bureau et si elle avait été n’importe quelle autre employée, elle savait que ses parents n’auraient pas hésité à la licencier sur le champ. Mais elle n’était pas n’importe qui, elle était le futur Commandant et donc, même si sa place était sûre, elle savait que ses parents et plus particulièrement son père étaient dans une colère noire.

Il fallait donc qu’elle tente d’apaiser les choses…

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa-t-elle en glissant une main nerveuse dans sa nuque, mais ce n’est pas ce que vous vous imaginez…

\- Donc nous ne venons pas de te surprendre en train d’avoir un comportement complètement indécent? rétorqua sèchement M. Woods. Tu n’es pas en plein milieu de ton bureau dans une tenue complètement délabrée parce que tu ne sais pas contrôler tes pulsions face à une fille?

Lexa grimaça face à ses mots. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa tenue et remarqua, qu’en effet, plusieurs boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts et que les pans étaient sortis de son pantalon. Mais au lieu de se sentir anxieuse ou gênée, elle ressentit une pointe d’agacement l’envahir.

\- Ce n’est pas n’importe quelle fille, répondit-elle en réarrangeant sa tenue. C’est ma petite-amie. Et elle est juste venue m’apporter mon déjeuner car elle savait que je serais trop occupée pour prendre le temps de manger quoi que ce soit…

Elle espérait naïvement qu’en montrant à ses parents que Clarke s’occupait de leur fille, qu’elle était une petite-amie attentionnée et aimante, ils finiraient par l’accepter. Mais, comme à chaque fois, elle espérait bêtement car la seule chose que son père trouva à répondre, ce fut:

\- Effectivement, tu as énormément de travail. Tu n’as pas de temps à perdre avec des distractions… Titus nous a même dit que tu lui avais raccroché au nez hier alors que vous discutiez de sujets très importants…

Lexa sentit une colère la gagner à l’entente des reproches. Elle perdit son masque d’apathie et adressa un regard noir à son père.

\- Clarke est tout sauf une distraction! s’exclama-t-elle. Elle est la personne la plus importante de ma vie! Et il était plus de 23h lorsque Titus m’a appelée hier ! Et malgré tout, j’ai terminé tout ce qu’il m’avait demandé dans les temps!

Sa perte de contrôle surprit ses parents qui la fixèrent tout d’abord étonnés puis avec un regard qui montrait clairement leur agacement. Lexa prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer et reprit la parole plus posément.

\- Écoutez, je vois très bien que vous avez du mal à accepter ma relation avec Clarke, déclara-t-elle en glissant une main lasse sur son visage, et j’en suis vraiment désolée... Mais j’excelle dans mon travail, vous l’avez dit vous-même. Donc, tant que vous n’aurez rien à me reprocher au niveau de mon travail, je préférerais que vous restiez en dehors de ma vie personnelle…

Wow, elle avait vraiment prononcé ces mots à voix haute?

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excuser, ajouta-t-elle, j’ai un meeting avec la Direction Comptable qui m’attend… Je vous retrouve ce soir pour la réunion…

Elle se dépêcha de terminer d’arranger sa chemise, attrapa son blazer sur le dossier de son fauteuil, releva le menton d’un geste défiant puis fit le tour de son bureau et s’avança vers la sortie de la pièce, s’attendant à ce que ses parents l’arrêtent à chacun de ses pas.

Mais ils ne firent rien.

Elle vit du coin de l’œil sa mère ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le Commandant l’arrêta en hochant la tête de gauche à droite, lui permettant ainsi de quitter la pièce sans avoir à ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle arriva dans le couloir, se dépêcha d’enfiler sa veste et se dirigea vers l’ascenseur pour se rendre au service Comptable. Ce ne fut que lorsque les portes de la cabine se refermèrent devant elle et qu’elle commença à descendre les étages, qu’elle prit pleinement conscience de ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Elle avait rêvé de tenir tête à ses parents de nombreuses fois par le passé. Elle avait rêvé de les envoyer balader mais elle n’avait jamais osé. Jamais jusqu’à maintenant…

Les entendre parler de Clarke avec si peu de respect avait eu le don de la mettre hors d’elle. Elle arrivait très bien à gérer les critiques de ses parents, tant qu’elles ne concernaient qu’elle. Mais dès lors qu’ils touchaient à la personne qu’elle aimait, elle ne le supportait plus… Et elle savait qu’elle risquait d’avoir des ennuis, elle le réalisait parfaitement en se remémorant le regard déformé par la colère que son père lui avait adressé. Mais, là maintenant, elle s’en fichait complètement.

Elle laissa échapper un rire avant de laisser sa tête aller contre la paroi derrière elle et de fermer les yeux, légèrement soulagée. Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui lui fit redresser la tête. Elle l’attrapa à l’intérieur de sa veste et vit qu’elle venait de recevoir un message. De Clarke.

Et son cœur s’emballa comme à son habitude.

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée! S’il te plait dis-moi que tu es encore vivante et que tu ne me déteste pas trop!_

Elle laissa échapper un nouveau rire avant de répondre.

**Je suis vivante et je ne te déteste pas trop…**

_Je pense que je peux vivre avec ça… Sérieusement, qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont dit? Pas trop en colère?_

**Ils viennent de surprendre leur fille sur le point de se taper sa petite-amie… À ton avis?**

_Question bête, je l’admets…_

_Mais je te rappelle que tout ça, c’est de ta faute! Je t’avais prévenue qu’on allait se faire surprendre! Tu n’as aucun contrôle Woods!_

_Mais plus sérieusement Lex, tout va bien?_

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lexa qui garda son regard ancré sur son écran tandis que les différents messages apparaissaient dessus. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, de bien-être cette fois-ci, tandis qu’elle fixait le dernier sms de Clarke.

Elle savait que c’était invraisemblable, surtout après ce qu’il venait de se passer. Mais oui, tout allait bien…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

\- Tu l’as réellement laissé partir sans rien dire? questionna Mme Woods à l’adresse de son mari.

Ils venaient de regagner le bureau du Commandant après l’altercation avec Lexa et elle était plus que décontenancée par l’attitude sereine que son mari adoptait alors que leur fille venait de se rebeller contre leur autorité.

\- Que voulais-tu que je dise de plus? déclara le Commandant. Qu’importe ce que j’aurais pu ajouter, il était évident qu’elle n’avait aucune volonté de nous écouter…

\- Donc tu as l’intention de ne rien faire? s’indigna légèrement Mme Woods. Tu vas la laisser croire qu’elle peut faire ce qu’elle veut?

\- Je n’ai pas dit ça, répondit-il simplement.

Il fit le tour de son majestueux bureau et s’installa sur son fauteuil avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers son épouse.

\- Je dis juste que la fille Griffin semble avoir une véritable ascendance sur la nôtre et qu’en lui interdisant de la fréquenter, nous ne ferons qu’augmenter le risque de la voir nous désobéir…

Mme Woods réfléchit aux paroles puis finit par acquiescer, comprenant où son mari voulait en venir. En continuant de montrer ouvertement leur désaccord pour sa relation avec la fille Griffin, ils risquaient de ne faire qu’empirer la situation alors que pour l’instant leur fille n’avait rien fait de mal…

\- Alexandria a raison, nous n’avons rien à lui reprocher, dit-elle après quelques secondes. Peut-être que nous nous inquiétons pour aucune raison… Après tout, cette Clarke a l’air d’être une fille très respectable…

Le Commandant tapota distraitement des doigts sur son bureau, tout en réfléchissant. Il finit par lever de nouveau son regard calculateur vers sa femme et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Elle doit rester focalisée et avec la fille Griffin à ses côtés, ce ne sera jamais le cas… Elle a sa propre carrière, ses propres ambitions et elle les fera toujours passer avant celles de notre fille…

Mme Woods fronça des sourcils à l’entente des mots, légèrement confuse.

\- Que comptes-tu faire alors? demanda-t-elle. Tu viens de le dire toi-même, nous ne l’amenons qu’à se braquer un peu plus à chaque fois que nous lui faisons part de notre avis…

\- C’est pour cette raison qu’il faut que leur séparation vienne d’elles, répondit M. Woods.

\- Comment? insista son épouse. Autant cela m’agace de l’admettre mais je ne pense pas qu’elles ont la moindre intention de se séparer…

Le Commandant ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fixa longuement son épouse avant d’étirer ses lèvres dans un petit sourire en coin – un sourire froid et calculateur – et déclarer lentement:

\- Sauf si nous leur donnons des raisons de le faire…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochainement: Le premier jour d'internat de Clarke, Lexa qui galère un peu au travail, le Clexa qui tente de s'adapter à leur nouvelle situation et une surprise pour Lexa...


	10. Chapter 10

Se tournant et se retournant dans le lit, Clarke poussa un profond soupir agacé avant de retrouver sa position initiale. Elle était allongée depuis près de deux heures et n’arrivait toujours pas à faire assez taire son cerveau pour réussir enfin à trouver le sommeil.

Elle gigota un peu plus, amenant ainsi le corps qui se trouvait derrière elle à bouger à son tour.

\- Clarke? prononça la voix endormie de Lexa.

\- Désolée, s’excusa la nommée. J’arrête de bouger, promis…

Elle sentit Lexa s’approcher un peu plus d’elle jusqu’à se coller à son dos avant de glisser un bras autour de sa taille et de poser un baiser sur sa nuque.

\- Pourquoi tu es réveillée? demanda-t-elle d’un ton étouffé.

Clarke hésita une fraction de seconde avant de se tourner et lui faire face. Elle sentit les habituels papillons lui envahir la poitrine lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage de Lexa qui arborait une expression ensommeillée adorable.

\- Rien d’important, tenta-t-elle de rassurer. Rendors-toi, tu as une grosse journée demain…

Effectivement, c’était vrai, une grosse journée attendait Lexa le lendemain. En réalité, c’était le cas de toutes ses journées depuis près d’une semaine maintenant.

Depuis qu’elle n’avait plus d’assistante.

Mais pour l’instant, ça n’avait pas vraiment d’importance car Clarke n’arrêtait pas de s’agiter et que, pour quelqu’un qui dormait toujours comme un poids mort, ça signifiait clairement que quelque chose clochait et Lexa pensait savoir quoi.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? souffla-t-elle.

 - Je n’arrive pas à dormir, répondit Clarke après quelques secondes d’hésitation. Je n’arrête pas de penser à tout ce qui m’attend demain…

Lexa comprit qu’elle avait eu raison. Clarke stressait.

Elle stressait parce que le lendemain était son premier jour d’internat. Elle allait enfin commencer sa carrière de chirurgien au _New-York Presbyterian Hospital_ et elle appréhendait.

D’un geste qu’elle espérait apaisant et rassurant, Lexa porta une main jusqu’à la joue de Clarke et la lui caressa du bout du pouce.  

\- Je reste persuadée que tu vas très bien t’en sortir...

\- Et si je tuais quelqu’un? questionna Clarke, légèrement paniquée.

Lexa ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire paresseux en refermant les yeux.

\- Ce n’est pas drôle, bougonna Clarke.

Et Lexa n’avait même pas besoin d’ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu’elle abordait une moue boudeuse.

Elle reporta son bras autour de sa taille puis se colla un peu plus à elle et posa un baiser à l’aveugle sur sa mâchoire.

\- Mon amour, ce sera ton premier jour, fit-elle remarquer. Tu ne seras pas livrée à toi-même… Tu seras super bien encadrée et guidée. Tu auras ton résident et tes titulaires avec toi…

Elle posa un autre baiser sur la nuque de Clarke puis s’éloigna de sorte à pouvoir rouvrir les yeux et la regarder.

\- Et puis, continua-t-elle lorsqu’elle se retrouva plongée dans la paire d’yeux qu’elle adorait plus que tout au monde, je continue de penser que tu es extraordinaire et que tu vas gérer, comme à ton habitude…

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire, se sentant légèrement mieux. Elle glissa ses doigts sur le visage de Lexa qui ferma les yeux face à la sensation et les fit remonter jusqu’à ses cheveux.

\- Ton opinion n’est pas vraiment fiable Lex…

\- Et pourquoi ça? demanda Lexa en ouvrant un œil.

Le sourire de Clarke s’agrandit un peu plus et elle ne put s’empêcher de poser un baiser plein de tendresse sur son nez.

\- Parce qu’elle est biaisée par ton amour, répondit-elle d’un ton taquin.

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire avant d’enfouir son visage dans sa nuque et de la lui mordiller d’un geste joueur.

\- Ce serait vrai si j’étais la seule à le penser, fit-elle remarquer, ce qui est loin d’être le cas…

Elle poussa ensuite un soupir et redressa légèrement la tête pour la regarder de nouveau.

\- Sérieusement Clarke, j’ai entièrement confiance en toi, assura-t-elle. Il faut que tu apprennes à en faire de même…

Clarke la fixa quelques secondes droit dans les yeux, se laissant envelopper par ses paroles et sa présence qui avaient le don de l’apaiser considérablement. Elle finit par acquiescer puis se resserra un peu plus contre Lexa. Elle entremêla leurs jambes ensemble, glissa une main dans son dos et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine avant de se décider à fermer les yeux.

Ce fut avec la sensation des battements de cœur de Lexa contre son oreille qu’elle finit par s’endormir.

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

 

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Clarke attrapa le stéthoscope dans son nouveau casier qui se trouvait dans le vestiaire des internes et le glissa autour de sa nuque en prenant soin de bien l’arranger sous le col de sa blouse blanche.

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa tenue médicale composée d’une tunique bleue marine et d’un pantalon assorti et sentit ses doigts trembler autour du stéthoscope.

\- Prête Griffin? demanda une voix à côté d’elle.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Zoe Monroe, une de ses anciennes camarades de l’école de Médecine, se tenir à côté d’elle dans une tenue identique à la sienne. Monroe avait également été acceptée dans le même programme qu’elle, ce qui avait le don de la rassurer légèrement. Clarke était heureuse d’avoir un visage familier à ses côtés pour ce jour qui devait être le plus excitant et terrifiant de sa vie.

\- Aussi prête que possible, finit-elle par répondre honnêtement. Et toi?

Monroe lança un regard circulaire à la pièce où s’affairaient les autres internes puis reporta son attention sur elle et lui répondit par un haussement d’épaules et un sourire crispé qui indiquèrent à Clarke qu’elle stressait sûrement autant qu’elle.

\- Tu es assignée à quel résident? demanda Clarke.

\- Dr Ryder. Toi?

\- Lewis…

Monroe grimaça.

\- Ouch, bon courage. Il parait qu’elle est horrible…

La sensation nauséeuse au creux de l’estomac de Clarke s’intensifia. Lors de sa journée d’orientation, elle avait entendu parler du Dr Lewis et de sa réputation de « mégère despotique » mais elle ne s’en était pas vraiment inquiétée.

Mais maintenant, c’était une tout autre histoire. Maintenant elle était sur le point de passer toute une année sous la coupelle de cette femme dont la réussite de son internat dépendait grandement. Et elle n’était pas vraiment sereine.

Bon sang, ce qu’elle ne donnerait pas pour avoir Lexa à ses côtés en cet instant précis. C’était sûrement la seule personne qui pouvait réussir à la calmer et lui faire oublier son envie de vomir. Sauf qu’elle n’était pas là. Elle était à son travail à elle, à gérer son stress et ses responsabilités quotidiennes de Chef des Opérations d’une des plus grandes entreprises au monde et Clarke n’avait pas d’autre choix que de se débrouiller seule.

Elle prit donc une nouvelle inspiration, referma la porte de son casier d’un geste un peu trop brutal et suivit les autres internes à l’extérieur des vestiaires où étaient censés les attendre leurs résidents. Les choses s’enchainèrent rapidement à partir de là. Les quatre médecins qui les attendaient à l’extérieur ne perdirent pas de temps avant d’appeler les internes un par un.

\- Bon courage, souhaita Monroe lorsque son nom fut prononcé par son résident.

Clarke, ne se sentant pas capable de prononcer quoi que ce soit, se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire avant de la regarder s’éloigner.

\- Griffin!

La personne qui venait de scander son nom était un des résidents et elle comprit immédiatement que c’était le Dr Lewis. Celle avec qui elle était affectée.

Et elle était loin de correspondre à l’image à laquelle Clarke s’était faite d’elle.

Rousse, svelte et un peu plus grande qu’elle, le Dr Lewis avait un visage angélique et donnait l’impression d’être incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Mais son regard disait tout autre chose. Il était froid et perçant.

Clarke s’avança vers le petit groupe qui s’était formé autour de la rousse et se posta à côté d’un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et à l’air blasé. Le Dr Lewis leur intima par un signe de tête de la suivre et commença un petit discours où elle leur stipula clairement qu’en tant qu’interne, ils représentaient le bas de l’échelle alimentaire et Clarke se demanda vaguement si elle n’avait pas copié son discours d’un des épisodes de _Grey’s Anatomy_. Elle essaya de ne pas sourire à cette pensée et s’efforça de rester concentrée sur la personne qui, elle était sûre, allait leur faire vivre un calvaire pendant l’année qui allait suivre. Le Dr Lewis continua son discours tout en s’avançant de plus en plus vite dans les couloirs de l’hôpital, les obligeant ainsi à accélérer le pas pour rester à son niveau.

\- Elle n’a pas l’air vraiment commode celle-ci, murmura le type à l’air blasé à côté d’elle lorsque la résidente s’arrêta pour leur expliquer le fonctionnement des Urgences.

Service devant lequel ils se trouvaient.

\- Mais bon sang, ajouta-t-il doucement, je la laisserais volontiers faire ce qu’elle veut de moi…

Clarke se contenta de renifler moqueusement, amenant ainsi le jeune homme à poser son regard sur elle et à se vêtir d’un sourire en coin.   

\- Ne sois pas jalouse, déclara-t-il à son adresse, il y en a assez pour vous deux.

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Clarke qui tourna la tête dans sa direction pour le darder d’un regard empli de dégoût.

\- Sérieusement, ce genre de tentative de drague foireuse marche vraiment? s’enquit-elle à voix basse.

\- Tu serais surprise de savoir à quel point, lui répondit-il sans se dépêtrer de son sourire. Les filles ont un faible pour les mecs désespérés.

Clarke esquissa un sourire avant de secouer la tête entre l’exaspération et l’amusement. Ce type était abject, c’était un fait. Mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de le trouver drôle.

\- Tu t’appelles comment? demanda-t-elle.

\- John Murphy, répondit l’autre interne. Mais tu n’as pas intérêt à m’appeler John si tu tiens à ta vie…

\- D’accord _John_ , c’est noté…

Murphy lui adressa un regard exaspéré qui l’a fit rire, amenant ainsi tous les autres internes et la résidente à porter leur attention sur elle.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu’il y a de drôle Dr Griffin? lui demanda cette dernière en s’approchant d’elle d’un air menaçant.

Clarke perdit immédiatement son sourire. Elle retrouva son sérieux et croisa ses bras derrière son dos avant de répondre, embarrassée:

\- Rien Dr Lewis. Excusez-moi…

L’autre femme continua de la fixer de son regard perçant dont Clarke était sûre qu’elle espérait l’intimider avec. Et elle n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de le maintenir. Elle voulait lui montrer qu’elle était loin de lui faire peur. Mais Clarke savait pertinemment qu’elle n’avait aucun intérêt à faire ça. Son insolence ne ferait que lui attirer des ennuis.

Que ça lui plaise ou non, le Dr Lewis était son supérieur et elle devait s’écraser devant elle. Elle finit donc par baisser les yeux en espérant de tout cœur que la résidente en reste là et reprenne son petit discours de présentation.

Mais le Dr Lewis ne sembla pas en avoir terminé avec elle car, tout en continuant de la regarder d’un œil noir, elle se posta juste devant elle et déclara d’une voix forte:

\- Beaucoup ont la prétention de penser que, parce qu’ils ont réussi à arriver jusque-là, ils ont tout réussi. Mais vous n’avez encore rien vu, vous n’avez encore rien expérimenté et vous êtes encore loin d’être de véritables médecins. Vous êtes juste de simples internes arrogants qui vont devoir faire leurs preuves pour survivre chaque jour… Et ce n’est pas parce que vous avez un parent Chef de Chirurgie, ou que sais-je, que vous pouvez espérer avoir un traitement de faveur…

La dernière phrase amena Clarke à redresser brusquement la tête. Elle fixa le sourire goguenard qu’arborait sa résidente et se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour tenter de contenir la rage intérieure qui était en train de l’envahir.

Si elle en était arrivée jusque-là aujourd’hui, c’était parce qu’elle avait travaillé dur. Elle avait sacrifié de nombreuses soirées, de nombreuses nuits pour être sûre de donner le meilleur d’elle-même et réussir à devenir médecin.

\- Est-ce clair, Dr Griffin? questionna le Dr Lewis, son sourire narquois toujours sur les lèvres.    

Il était évident qu’elle la provoquait, Clarke le voyait parfaitement. Mais elle n’allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui montrer qu’elle l’atteignait. La seule chose qu’elle allait montrer à cette garce, c’était qu’elle n’était pas là parce qu’elle s’appelait Clarke _Griffin_ mais parce qu’elle le méritait.

\- Oui Dr Lewis, se contenta-t-elle donc de répondre.

Le rictus de la résidente se transforma en un sourire satisfait.

\- Bien, déclara-t-elle en se reculant. Maintenant que ça c’est réglé, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer la journée…

Elle retrouva sa place à l’avant du groupe d’internes qui fixèrent Clarke quelques secondes de plus, avant de reporter leur attention sur leur résidente. Clarke poussa une profonde expiration en tentant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Elle reçut un petit coup de coude et se tourna pour voir Murphy lui adressait un petit sourire mutin.

\- Il faut croire que tu as énervé le dragon, lui chuchota-t-il.

Clarke ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui mettre un coup de coude à son tour avant de suivre docilement les autres.

Ces deux prochains jours allaient être très longs…

 

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

 

Au moment où Anya quitta son bureau, l’étage était désert. Plus aucun employé n’était présent, les lumières étaient toutes éteintes et il régnait un silence de cathédrale. Ce qui était complètement normal vu que la soirée était déjà bien entamée et qu’elle devait être la seule encore présente.

Cependant, alors qu’elle s’avançait mécaniquement en direction des ascenseurs, elle remarqua que le bureau du Chef des Opérations était encore éclairé. Avec un froncement de sourcils, elle se demanda ce que Lexa pouvait bien faire encore là. Habituellement, à cette heure-ci, elle était déjà rentrée.

Anya s’arrêta donc et changea de direction pour se diriger vers le bureau encore éclairé. La porte était grande ouverte et laissait apparaitre une Lexa concentrée sur l’écran de son ordinateur, une multitude de dossiers éparpillés à côté.

\- Je sais que tu adores ton boulot cousine, lança-t-elle, mais il est tard. Même pour toi…

Lexa sursauta légèrement avant de lever les yeux vers elle et de pousser un profond soupir.

\- Je peux te retourner la remarque, répondit-elle.

\- J’étais en conférence téléphonique avec Singapour sinon je serais déjà chez moi, rétorqua Anya en s’appuyant nonchalamment contre l’embrasure de la porte. C’est quoi ton excuse à toi?   

\- Une tonne de dossiers à valider avant demain…

Elle fit un signe de main pour désigner les nombreux documents qui se trouvaient devant elle. Anya fronça de nouveau des sourcils. Elle se redressa de la porte et s’avança à l’intérieur pour regarder un peu mieux les dossiers qu’elle lui indiquait.

\- Ce n’est pas un boulot pour ton assistante ça? questionna-t-elle en s’installant sur un des sièges face au bureau.

\- Si, répondit Lexa. Mais je n’en ai plus…

\- Comment ça?

Lexa retira ses lunettes et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Emory demandait une promotion en tant que manager à LA depuis deux ans, expliqua-t-elle en se massant les tempes d’un geste las. Elle l’a obtenue il y a une semaine et depuis je me retrouve sans assistante…

\- Et elle n’avait pas de préavis? demanda Anya, légèrement confuse. Au moins, jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un la remplace. Habituellement, c’est ce qui est fait…

\- Effectivement, confirma Lexa. Mais j’ai eu la DRH et elle m’a expliqué qu’ils avaient besoin d’elle immédiatement à LA donc elle ne pouvait pas attendre si elle voulait sa place… Et je ne pouvais pas lui demander de rester, ça aurait été égoïste…

Anya leva un sourcil sceptique face aux explications.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tes parents sont derrière ça? lui demanda-t-elle. Après ce qu’il s’est passé la dernière fois, ils seraient bien du genre à tenter un coup foireux de ce style…

Lexa ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, réfléchissant à ses mots.

Aussi curieux que ça pouvait l’être, depuis l’altercation qu’ils avaient eue durant leur dernière visite à New-York, ses parents ne lui avaient plus reparlé de Clarke. Le meeting qu’elle avait eu avec eux le jour même s’était parfaitement passé et ils étaient rentrés à Los Angeles sans ré-aborder le sujet, dans une ambiance relativement bonne.

Peut-être qu’ils avaient pris conscience qu’elle avait raison, peut-être qu’ils réalisaient enfin qu’ils n’avaient aucun besoin de contrôler chaque aspect de sa vie.

Mais Lexa était loin d’y croire.

Elle connaissait parfaitement ses parents et ce silence plus qu’anormal n’avait pour effet que de l’inquiéter. Et c’était exactement pour cette raison que lorsque son assistante était venue la voir, toute contente, en lui disant que sa mutation à Los Angeles avait enfin été acceptée, et ce seulement quelques jours après sa confrontation avec ses parents, Lexa s’était dit que ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence.

\- J’ai pensé la même chose, finit-elle par avouer. Je me dis que c’est un moyen parfait de me déstabiliser après que je leur ai clamé haut et fort que mon travail était parfait et qu’ils n’avaient par conséquent rien à me dire… 

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire?

Lexa répondit par un haussement d’épaules avant de poser sa tête contre la surface lisse du bureau.

\- Rien du tout, marmonna-t-elle d’une voix étouffée. Hormis m’occuper de la tonne de papiers que j’ai à traiter et dont la plupart, je ne sais même pas à quoi ils servent… Je ne sais même pas comment faisait Emory pour y comprendre quelque chose, j’ai une admiration nouvelle pour elle ces derniers jours. Dommage que ce soit terni par mon envie de l’étriper pour m’avoir abandonnée…

Ses déblatérations délirantes amenèrent Anya à esquisser un sourire compatissant. Il était évident que sa cousine était complètement extenuée et il était rare de la voir dans cet état.

\- Rentre chez toi Lex, lui dit-elle doucement. Ta pile de dossiers sera toujours là demain…

\- Peux pas. Il faut absolument que je termine ça aujourd’hui…

\- Pourquoi?

Lexa redressa la tête et laissa ses épaules s’affaisser avant de répondre:

\- Je viens de te le dire, je ne veux pas donner la satisfaction à mes parents de me voir échouer…

\- Tu vas te tuer à la tâche, protesta Anya.

\- Je n’ai qu’un jour à tenir encore, rassura Lexa. Ils ont enfin embauché quelqu’un qui est censé commencer demain.

Elle se redressa un peu plus dans son fauteuil et reporta son attention sur l’écran devant ses yeux.

\- Si nos spéculations sont bonnes, tu réalises que ce quelqu’un aura sûrement été choisi par tes vieux, fit remarquer Anya.  

Un nouveau soupir s’échappa de la bouche de Lexa qui acquiesça doucement.

\- Je sais et ils peuvent installer tous les espions qu’ils veulent, je m’en fiche… assura-t-elle. Ils sont tellement tendus depuis que je suis avec Clarke que j’espère qu’en voyant qu’elle ne me gêne pas dans mon boulot, ils me lâcheront un peu…

Anya poussa une profonde inspiration, pas vraiment convaincue.

\- En parlant de Clarke, tu devrais vraiment rentrer chez toi. Elle ne va pas être contente si tu rentres tard, lui dit-elle en espérant qu’en invoquant sa petite-amie, Lexa se laisserait convaincre.

Mais cette dernière ne quitta pas son ordinateur des yeux et se contenta de lui répondre:

\- Elle n’est pas là…

Et, lorsqu’elle leva les yeux vers sa cousine et qu’elle vit son regard confus, elle s’empressa d’expliquer:

\- Elle a commencé son internat aujourd’hui et son premier service dure 40 heures.

\- Oh, prononça Anya en comprenant enfin.

Un sourire charrieur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es aussi réticente à l’idée de rentrer chez toi, poursuivit-elle, tu as peur de te retrouver triste et pathétique parce que ta chérie te manquerait trop…

\- Anya… s’exaspéra Lexa.

Ce qui ne fit qu’accentuer l’amusement de sa cousine qui lui adressa un regard sceptique.

\- Ose me dire que c’est faux, taquina-t-elle un peu plus.

Lexa resta silencieuse, ce qui en soit constituait une réponse.

Hormis quelques textos à l’heure du déjeuner, elle n’avait pas parlé à Clarke de la journée. Chose qui n’était jamais arrivée depuis qu’elles étaient en couple. Et, à l’idée de rentrer et de trouver leur appartement dépourvu de la présence de sa petite-amie, elle n’avait aucune envie de quitter son bureau, ce qui en soit été une bonne chose vu la quantité de travail qui lui restait à terminer.

\- Ma petite-amie est en train d’apprendre à sauver des vies, répondit-elle après quelques secondes. Donc oui, peut-être qu’elle va me manquer, mais je ne suis pas triste. Je suis fière…

Et le grand sourire qui illumina son visage et qui fit disparaitre complètement sa fatigue montra clairement à Anya qu’elle était sincère.

\- Wow, elle t’a vraiment transformée en guimauve, se moqua cette dernière.

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire en secouant de nouveau la tête d’un geste excédée.

\- Sors de mon bureau! scanda-t-elle en arborant un faux air sérieux.

\- Avec grand plaisir, rigola Anya.

Elle appuya sur ses mains et se redressa du siège en position debout.

\- Tu es peut-être assez dingue pour rester ici jusqu’à pas d’heure mais moi non…

Lexa esquissa un nouveau sourire et la regarda s’éloigner vers la porte.

\- Bonne soirée An’.

\- À toi aussi, répondit Anya. Ne t’endors pas ici…

\- Je ne vais pas tarder, assura Lexa. Je termine juste ce que je fais et je m’en vais.

Anya acquiesça avant de tourner les talons et quitter la pièce.

 

Deux heures plus tard, Lexa entra à l’intérieur de son appartement d’un geste las et fatigué. La première chose qu’elle remarqua lorsqu’elle posa ses clés et son sac sur le meuble du hall, ce fut le silence de plomb qui régnait. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à s’appesantir sur la sensation désagréable et monta directement dans sa chambre. Après un regard circulaire autour d’elle, elle s’avança dans la pièce, jeta négligemment son téléphone sur le lit et se dirigea mécaniquement jusqu’au dressing où elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements pour enfiler un pyjama. Elle revint ensuite dans la chambre et se laissa tomber dans le lit tout en poussant un profond soupir.  

Elle était fatiguée mais elle savait d’avance qu’elle allait avoir un mal fou à s’endormir.

Parce que Clarke n’était pas là.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’elles avaient emménagé ensemble en tant que couple, elle allait dormir sans Clarke.

Et c’était sûrement pathétique, surtout après moins de 24 heures de séparation, mais son corps avait vraiment pris l’habitude d’avoir la blonde à ses côtés, au moins la nuit, et elle savait qu’elle allait avoir du mal à s’y faire.

Son téléphone sonna à côté d’elle, la sortant ainsi de ses réflexions. Elle tâtonna sur le matelas jusqu’à l’attraper et esquissa un énorme sourire lorsqu’elle vit qui l’appelait.

\- J’étais justement en train de penser à toi, déclara-t-elle en décrochant.

Le rire de Clarke résonna à travers le combiné et elle sentit les habituels papillons dans son estomac se réveiller subitement.

_\- Tu penses toujours à moi Lex…_

\- Pas faux, répondit Lexa.

Son sourire s’agrandit un peu plus au moment où elle ajouta:

\- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir te parler avant demain soir…

\- _Je suis en salle de garde_ , lui expliqua Clarke. _J’ai une heure devant moi avant de devoir y retourner donc je me suis dit que j’allais en profiter pour t’appeler._

Lexa hocha la tête de haut en bas, même si elle savait pertinemment que Clarke ne pouvait pas la voir.

\- Comment ça se passe?

Un léger silence se fit au bout du fil avant qu’elle n’entende un soupir. Elle ne la voyait pas mais elle pouvait parfaitement s’imaginer Clarke arborait une moue boudeuse, ce qui la fit sourire un peu plus.

\- _C’est aussi dur que je me l’imaginais mais c’est super intéressant_ , finit par dire Clarke. _Le seul problème c’est que ma résidente est une véritable garce et qu’elle me déteste. Elle m’a fait faire des touchers rectaux toute l’après-midi._

\- Beurk, prononça Lexa en grimaçant.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire avant de reprendre la parole.

\- _Sinon, il y a un interne dans mon groupe, un véritable crétin,_ poursuivit-elle. _Mais je l’aime bien, il me fait rire_.

\- Est-ce que je dois m’inquiéter? fit-mine de demander sérieusement Lexa.

Ce qui fit de nouveau rire Clarke. Lexa ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par l’euphorie que provoqua en elle l’entente du son.

-  _Je t’en prie Lex, tu insulterais mes goûts…_

\- Donc tu n’aimes pas les médecins crétins? s’enquit Lexa.

\- _Non, je préfère les Commandants sexy_ , rétorqua Clarke d’un ton taquin.

Lexa grogna à l’entente du surnom. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Clarke adorait lui donner ce surnom alors qu’elle-même le détestait. Il lui faisait penser à son père. Et juste ça… c’était un motif suffisant pour le mépriser.

\- _Ah et j’ai été au bloc!_ s’exclama Clarke d’un ton surexcité.

\- C’est vrai? demanda Lexa, impressionnée.

\- _Oui! J’ai réussi à apporter le bon diagnostic à un enfant qui était aux urgences donc le titulaire m’a demandé d’aller au bloc avec lui! Bon je n’ai rien fait à part observer mais c’était trop cool Lex! Tu aurais dû voir la tête de ma résidente quand elle a appris que j’allais assister!_

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire, tout en secouant la tête entre l’amusement et l’exaspération.

\- Ma petite-amie la dure à cuire, prononça-t-elle d’un ton empli d’affection. Tu aurais pu tout de même attendre quelques jours avant de te faire remarquer…

\- _Je n’ai rien fait!_ s’indigna Clarke. _C’est elle qui a décidé au bout de cinq minutes qu’elle ne m’aimerait pas parce que ma mère est un Chef de Chirurgie! Mais j’ai bien l’intention de lui prouver que je ne suis pas juste la fille d’Abigail Griffin…_

La passion avec laquelle elle parlait amena Lexa à esquisser un nouveau sourire attendri. Bon sang, ce qu’elle donnerait pour voir son visage s’illuminer en parlant de cette chirurgie à laquelle elle avait assisté, pour voir la grimace qu’elle devait sûrement arborer en parlant de sa résidente. Pour la serrer dans ses bras et glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux pendant qu’elle lui raconterait tout ça.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus que ça… assura-t-elle doucement.

Elle reçut un soupir en réponse et se demanda si c’était un soupir de reconnaissance ou de fatigue.

\- Tu devrais dormir un peu, conseilla-t-elle. Profite de ta pause pour faire une petite sieste…

Clarke ne lui répondit pas immédiatement et elle se demanda si elle ne s’était pas endormie au bout du fil. Mais, après quelques secondes, sa voix s’éleva de nouveau dans son oreille.

\- _Ça va sûrement paraitre stupide mais je n’y arrive pas,_ finit par avouer Clarke d’une petite voix. _Pas quand tu n’es pas à côté de moi…_

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lexa.

\- C’est ta façon de me dire que je te manque? taquina-t-elle.

\- _La ferme Woods_ , marmonna Clarke.

Un nouveau rire s’échappa de la bouche de Lexa qui ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de les rouvrir et de tourner la tête de sorte à pouvoir regarder l’autre côté du lit vide qui, en temps normal, était occupé par sa petite-amie.

\- Clarke?

_\- Hmm?_

\- Tu me manques aussi…

Clarke resta silencieuse et Lexa se l’imaginait clairement en train de se mordre la lèvre pour s’empêcher de sourire, ce qui accentua son sentiment de manque. C’était une de ses manies qui avaient le don de la rendre dingue.

Ce fut le bruit d’un biper qui les sortit de leur silence. Lexa entendit Clarke prononcer un « merde » avant d’entendre des bruits qui lui indiquèrent qu’elle se levait sûrement du lit sur lequel elle était allongée.

\- _Il va falloir que j’y aille_ , informa Clarke quelques secondes après.

\- Okay, répondit simplement Lexa.   

\- _Bonne nuit, mon amour. Je t’aime…_

\- Bonne nuit, déclara Lexa à son tour.

Elle se racla la gorge et ajouta:

\- Je t’aime aussi…

Elle attendit que Clarke raccroche avant d’éloigner son téléphone de son oreille. Elle verrouilla l’écran puis laissa tomber l’appareil à côté d’elle avant de pousser un soupir de bien-être et d’esquisser un grand sourire.

 

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

 

Le lendemain, la première fois que Lexa regarda sa montre, l’heure affichait déjà 16h. Comme à l’accoutumée, elle n’avait pas vu la journée passer et se demandait si elle allait encore tenir longtemps avec un rythme aussi effréné. Elle n’avait pas eu de nouvelles des RH de la journée concernant le ou la nouvelle employée qu’ils étaient censés envoyer pour remplacer son assistante et la situation commençait réellement à l’agacer.

Décidant d’abandonner le mail qu’elle était en train d’écrire pour le moment, elle s’étira de fatigue et se leva de son fauteuil. Elle en fit ensuite le tour pour se positionner face à la grande baie-vitrée de son bureau. Enfonçant ses mains dans la poche de son pantalon, elle posa son regard sur l’horizon composé des nombreux buildings de Wall-Street et commença, mentalement, à se récapituler la liste de toutes les tâches qu’elle avait accomplies et celles qu’il lui restait encore à faire. Elle se rejoua l’emploi du temps de ses rendez-vous du lendemain et réfléchit à la stratégie avec laquelle elle allait amener les prochains investissements de la compagnie.

Ce fut des coups à la porte qui la firent sortir de ses réflexions. Elle scanda un «entrez» avant de tourner sur ses talons, prête à faire face à n’importe laquelle des situations qu’un de ses employés allait sûrement lui présenter. Cependant, au moment où la porte s’ouvrit et qu’elle laissa apparaitre la personne qui venait de toquer, Lexa se figea brusquement tandis que le stoïcisme sur son visage disparut pour laisser place à une immense surprise.

\- Bonjour Lexa, prononça la personne en pénétrant d’un pas hésitant dans le bureau.

Lexa cligna des yeux, n’en croyant pas la vision qui s’offrait à elle. Cette peau mate, ces cheveux frisés, ce sourire chaleureux…

Elle ne pensait pas les revoir un jour…

\- Costia?!

 

   


	11. Chapter 11

\- Tu vas venir me dire bonjour ou tu vas continuer de me fixer bêtement comme ça? taquina Costia.

Lexa continua de la regarder comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle finit par sortir de sa léthargie et esquissa un grand sourire. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme face à elle, s'arrêta à sa hauteur pour la dévisager quelques secondes de plus puis elle la prit dans ses bras et l’enlaça.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, déclara-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Costia.

Elles se séparèrent, un grand sourire présent sur leurs lèvres.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais la? demanda Lexa. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais de retour à New-York!

Costia perdit légèrement son sourire et fit un pas en arrière en fronçant des sourcils, confuse.

\- Lexa, prononça-t-elle d’un ton légèrement hésitant, c’est la DRH qui m’envoie…

Une surprise évidente gagna Lexa qui fixa attentivement Costia, cherchant sur son visage la moindre trace qui montrerait qu’elle disait vrai.

\- Tu – tu es ma nouvelle assistante?

Costia acquiesça avant de froncer un peu plus les sourcils.

\- Tu n’étais pas au courant? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non! répondit Lexa. Je savais qu’ils m’envoyaient quelqu’un pour remplacer mon ancienne assistante mais je ne savais pas que c’était toi!

\- Et moi je pensais que ça venait de toi! dit Costia. J’ai reçu un appel en fin de semaine dernière pour me proposer le poste d’assistante de Chef des Opérations et je pensais vraiment que tu en étais à l’origine!

Ses propos amenèrent Lexa à se figer. Elle se demanda à quoi pouvait bien jouer la DRH. Ou plutôt, à quoi pouvaient bien jouer ses parents. Comment connaissaient-ils Costia? Et surtout, pourquoi l’avoir recrutée?

 _Clarke_.

Ce fut la première réponse qui lui vint à l’esprit. Ses parents devaient penser qu’avoir Costia en tant qu’assistante représenterait une source de conflit avec sa petite-amie.

Mais comment pouvaient-ils savoir pour elle? Comment pouvaient-ils savoir que Costia représentait un sujet délicat entre Clarke et elle?

\- Lexa, si ma présence ici te dérange, je peux partir… déclara Costia d’un ton incertain.

Lexa leva les yeux vers elle et remarqua la gêne présente sur son visage. Il fallait croire qu’elle avait remarqué son changement de comportement brutal.

\- Non pas du tout, assura-t-elle lentement.

C’était sûrement de la pure paranoïa. Elle savait que ses parents avaient du mal à accepter sa relation avec Clarke mais ils tenaient trop à son efficacité professionnelle pour prendre le risque de la saboter seulement dans une volonté de provoquer une discorde dans son couple.

Elle devait leur parler et tenter d’éclaircir cette histoire. Mais en attendant, Costia était là. Costia, une personne qui était devenue une de ses amies les plus chères. Et il était hors de question qu’elle projette les soupçons qu’elle avait à leur égard sur elle.

\- C’est juste que je ne m’y attendais pas, reprit-elle en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

Elle se décala ensuite légèrement et fit un signe de la main en direction d’un des sièges face à son bureau.

\- Viens, assieds-toi…

Costia acquiesça avant de s’avancer jusqu’au siège indiqué et s’asseoir précautionneusement tandis que Lexa s’installait sur celui se trouvant à côté. Elle tourna le siège de sorte à lui faire complètement face et lui adressa un nouveau sourire chaleureux.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’as amené à t’intéresser à ce job? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu sais, répondit Costia avec un haussement d’épaules, le besoin d’un travail...

Lexa la fixa curieusement.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais passer ta dernière certification et t’inscrire au Barreau pour devenir avocate?

Sa remarque amena Costia à détourner le regard du sien et le baisser vers ses mains qu’elle commença à triturer mal-à-l’aise.

\- C’est ce que je voulais, confirma-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas me le permettre pour l’instant…

\- Pourquoi? demanda Lexa, confuse.

Costia leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

\- Je n’ai pas les moyens. Mes parents continuent de crouler sous les dettes et je n’ai aucune économie propre. J’ai vraiment besoin de travailler mais malheureusement, lorsque l’on porte le nom de Mills, c’est un peu compliqué de trouver du boulot aujourd’hui…

\- Costia, si tu as besoin d’argent, je –

Elle fut immédiatement interrompue par Costia qui hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non, affirma-t-elle fermement. C’est gentil à toi mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je tiens vraiment à me débrouiller toute seule et à aider ma famille par moi-même… Je suis venue te voir seulement pour la proposition de travail, rien de plus Lexa…

\- Okay, concéda Lexa, incertaine.

Elle esquissa un maigre sourire, comprenant parfaitement la requête. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire que Costia était obligée d’abandonner son rêve de devenir avocate si près du but. Elle était une des personnes les plus douées qu’elle connaissait et, devoir mettre de côté tout son potentiel à cause des erreurs de ses parents était très injuste. Mais malheureusement, Lexa savait aussi que quelques fois, on n’avait pas d’autre choix que de faire face à l’injustice pour survivre dans le monde réel…

Et, même s’il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit exactement ce que ses parents espéraient, elle allait aider Costia à survivre…

\- Quand est-ce que tu commences? finit-elle par demander après de longues secondes silencieuse.

Costia ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

\- Tu – tu veux dire que tu serais d’accord pour que je travaille pour toi?

\- Oui, c’est exactement que je suis en train de dire, répondit Lexa malgré l’incertitude grandissante qu’elle ressentait. Je serais même _heureuse_ de travailler avec toi…

Mais Costia continua de la fixer de son regard sceptique.

\- Lexa, souffla-t-elle, je n’ai pas envie que tu m’embauches par pitié…

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui t’ai embauchée, c’est la DRH, fit remarquer Lexa.

\- Oui mais, au départ, si  je suis venue c’est parce que je pensais que c’était toi qui avais besoin de moi, rétorqua Costia. Maintenant, j’ai l’impression de te mettre devant le fait accompli…

\- Costia, si j’avais su que ce travail était susceptible de t’intéresser, tu aurais été la première personne que j’aurais appelée, assura Lexa.

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de poser une main avenante sur son bras et de lui adresser un nouveau sourire.

\- J’ai besoin de quelqu’un de compétent à mes côtés et surtout de confiance, déclara-t-elle. Et c’est exactement ce que tu es…

Et même si elle continuait de trouver cette histoire d’embauche bizarre, même si elle savait qu’il y avait trop de coïncidences pour que, justement, elles ne soient que des coïncidences, même si elle savait qu’il y avait de grandes chances que Clarke ait du mal à l’accepter, elle ne pouvait pas refuser le recrutement d’une personne qu’elle savait d’avance qualifiée juste parce qu’elle avait l’impression qu’on se jouait d’elle.

Surtout lorsque cette personne était son amie et qu’elle avait absolument besoin du job.

\- Tu es sûre de toi? questionna Costia.

 _Pas vraiment_ , souffla la voix dans sa tête. Mais Lexa l’ignora et adressa un sourire rassurant à Costia avant de se lever de son siège et d’attendre qu’elle en fasse de même. Elle se positionna ensuite face à elle et lui tendit la main pour qu’elle la serre.

\- Bienvenue à Woods & Co…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

 

Au moment où Clarke pénétra à l’intérieur du loft en fin de soirée, Lexa était allongée sur le canapé du living-room et lisait un livre.

\- Hey, salua-t-elle en esquissant un geste pour se lever.

 Mais Clarke l’arrêta avant qu’elle ne puisse se redresser complètement.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas, lui intima-t-elle du hall.

Lexa fronça des sourcils et, redressée sur ses coudes, la regarda poser ses clés sur le meuble de l’entrée avant de retirer d’un geste las sa veste et ses chaussures et de les balancer négligemment sur les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la réprimander du bazar qu’elle venait de mettre mais se retint de justesse en voyant la fatigue que son visage affichait et continua de la suivre silencieusement des yeux.

Clarke s’avança d’un pas trainant jusqu’au canapé. Lorsqu’elle arriva à la hauteur de Lexa, elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et se pencha vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser profond. Elle appuya ensuite sur ses mains pour rompre le baiser et la forcer à se rallonger sur le dos. Puis, avant que Lexa ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle vint s’allonger sur elle, entremêla ses jambes aux siennes et fit enfouir son visage dans sa nuque en se blottissant dans ses bras.

\- Mmmh maintenant ça va mieux, soupira Clarke.

Lexa rigola avant de refermer ses bras autour d’elle.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton moqueur.

Clarke se contenta de lui répondre par un grognement qui ne fit qu’accentuer son rire. Lexa resserra un peu plus son étreinte, se délectant de la chaleur du corps qu’elle adorait plus que tout contre le sien.

\- Je suppose que ce n’était pas une promenade de santé, déclara-t-elle en glissant une main dans les boucles blondes qui s’étalaient sur son épaule.

Clarke ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la sensation des mains de Lexa, une qui lui tenait fermement la taille et l’autre qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Elle se concentra sur la sensation des jambes entremêlées aux siennes, de la poitrine qui montait et s’abaissait en dessous d’elle. Elle se concentra sur la sensation de la nuque de Lexa contre sa bouche, de son parfum qui lui chatouillait agréablement le nez. Et pour la première fois depuis la veille, elle eut l’impression qu’elle pouvait respirer correctement.

\- J’ai passé le reste de la nuit aux urgences et aujourd’hui j’ai continué de faire des sutures et des touchés rectaux, marmonna-t-elle d’une voix étouffée contre sa nuque.

\- J’espère que tu t’es lavée les mains avant de venir t’étaler sur moi comme ça, lui répondit Lexa.

Clarke répliqua en lui mordant la nuque.

\- Clarke! s’indigna Lexa en sursautant légèrement.

\- Ça t’apprendra à me charrier quand je suis fatiguée, lui répondit la nommée, loin d’être désolée.

Lexa esquissa un petit sourire avant de tourner légèrement la tête et de poser un baiser sur son front.

\- Comment ça s’est passé avec ta résidente aujourd’hui? demanda-t-elle doucement contre sa peau.

\- Elle me déteste toujours autant, ce que je ne comprends pas parce que je suis adorable!

\- Je suis sûre qu’elle est juste jalouse, tenta de réconforter Lexa.

\- Mouais, grommela Clarke, sceptique. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que j’ai choisi de devenir chirurgien?

Le sourire contre son front s’agrandit avant qu’elle ne sente un autre baiser s’y poser.

\- Tu l’as choisi parce que tu aimes aider les autres et que tu es très douée pour ça, déclara Lexa. Et ce n’est pas une horrible pimbêche qui va t’en empêcher, d’accord?

Clarke ferma les yeux face à l’intensité de la chaleur que le baiser et les mots de Lexa provoquèrent au creux de sa poitrine et elle ne put s’empêcher de pousser un soupir de bien-être.

Si cinq minutes dans les bras de sa petite-amie lui permettaient d’oublier le stress d’un service de 40h à l’hôpital, elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter de savoir si elle allait réussir à tenir les prochaines années.

\- Okay, souffla-t-elle. Il faut juste que je me répète ça demain quand je vais la revoir et tout devrait bien se passer…

D’un geste flâneur, elle fit remonter une main le long du bras nu à Lexa et commença à dessiner des formes abstraites dessus.

\- Demain? répéta Lexa en fronçant des sourcils. Je pensais que tu avais au moins un jour entier de repos avant de devoir y retourner…

\- Normalement oui, répondit Clarke. Mais Murphy a bien voulu qu’on échange nos gardes pour que je puisse avoir mon week-end de libre donc je dois le remplacer demain…

\- Murphy? répéta Lexa. Le crétin?

\- Yep.

\- Il est cool d’échanger avec toi. Ta famille va être contente…

Le week-end qui arrivait était le week-end du 4 juillet, jour de fête nationale. Habituellement, elles le passaient toujours à Malibu. Mais cette année, il était prévu que les parents de Clarke viennent dans les Hampton pour l’occasion et Mama Griffin en avait profité pour inviter tout le monde. Mais Clarke n’avait pas été sûre de pouvoir se libérer de son emploi du temps d’interne, surtout qu’il s’agissait là de sa première semaine.

Il fallait croire, cependant, qu’elle avait vite trouvé une solution.

\- Oui ils sont ravis, répondit Clarke. Mais ça veut dire que je serais à l’hôpital pour une grande partie des deux prochains jours…

Lexa entendit une pointe d’incertitude dans sa voix et comprit qu’elle s’inquiétait de sa réaction face à son emploi du temps chaotique. Elles en avaient longuement parlé, elles s’étaient juré que ça ne changerait rien, Lexa lui avait promis qu’elle ne le lui reprocherait jamais mais, jusqu’à maintenant, ça n’avait été que des promesses abstraites, des suppositions.

Aujourd’hui, elles l’expérimentaient réellement.

\- Il nous reste plus qu’à profiter au maximum de cette soirée alors, prononça doucement Lexa.

Elle sentit Clarke se détendre un peu plus contre elle avant de redresser la tête pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- Tu ne m’en veux pas?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t’en voudrais?

\- Parce que je vais encore passer la nuit de demain à l’hôpital, murmura Clarke.

Lexa resserra un peu plus ses bras autour d’elle et lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant.

\- Tu as réussi à te libérer pour ce week-end, je trouve ça plutôt cool moi… lui dit-elle. Et puis, je savais très bien que tu serais souvent amenée à passer tes nuits à l’hôpital donc arrête de t’inquiéter pour ça…

Clarke acquiesça avant de se rapprocher de son visage et de capturer tendrement ses lèvres entre les siennes.

\- Merci…

Elle ne laissa pas à Lexa la possibilité de lui répondre et l’embrassa de nouveau. De façon plus passionnée cette fois-ci.

Elle fit remonter la main qui se trouvait sur le bras de Lexa jusqu’à sa nuque et l’attira un peu plus vers elle pour approfondir leur baiser.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elles se retrouvèrent en manque de souffle qu’elles se séparèrent. La respiration saccadée, Clarke garda les yeux fermés et repositionna sa tête sur l’épaule de Lexa, enfouissant son nez contre sa nuque. Elle était extenuée et sentait qu’elle pouvait s’endormir d’une seconde à l’autre mais elle voulait profiter au maximum du temps qu’elle avait avec Lexa donc elle lutta pour rester éveillée. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, huma son parfum et soupira fortement.

\- Tu ne m’as pas raconté ta journée à toi, murmura-t-elle lentement.

Elle bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire – ce qui provoqua un petit rire chez Lexa – avant de demander:

\- Tu continues de t’en sortir sans assistante?

Lexa perdit immédiatement son sourire et sentit son cœur s’accélérer brutalement. Elle était contente que Clarke ne puisse pas la voir parce qu’elle était persuadée qu’elle aurait pu lire sur son visage son appréhension soudaine.

\- En réalité, prononça-t-elle précautionneusement, j’ai une nouvelle assistante. Elle a commencé aujourd’hui…

\- Ah oui? répondit Clarke en redressant la tête pour la regarder de nouveau. Elle est cool?

Elle esquissa un petit sourire et ajouta avant que Lexa ne puisse répondre:

\- Dis-moi qu’elle est moche et beaucoup moins sexy que moi…

Malgré la boule dans sa poitrine qui ne cessait de s’accroitre, Lexa ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire.

\- Personne n’est plus sexy que toi, déclara-t-elle des plus sincèrement en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Même quand je n’ai pas dormi depuis presque 48 heures, que je ne ressemble à rien et que je sens l’antiseptique? s’enquit Clarke.

\- Tu l’es surtout à ce moment-là, assura Lexa en l’embrassant de nouveau.

Clarke secoua la tête avant de sourire à son tour.

\- Comme je te l’ai déjà dit, ton opinion est biaisée mon amour…

\- Pas du tout, nia Lexa.

\- Elle l’est, insista Clarke d’un ton taquin.

Lexa ne répondit pas et se contenta de faire une moue boudeuse que Clarke ne put s’empêcher d’embrasser vélocement pour la faire disparaitre. Elle fit parcourir le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d’attraper celle du bas entre ses dents et de la lui mordiller délicatement.

\- Alors? demanda Clarke.

Lexa, légèrement étourdie par le baiser, rouvrit les yeux et la fixa d’un regard rêveur.

\- A-alors quoi?

\- Ton assistante, rigola Clarke, amusée. Tu ne m’as pas dit comment elle était …

L’appréhension de Lexa lui revint subitement. Elle perdit son air hagard et la fixa en se mordant l’intérieur de la joue.

Elle savait parfaitement qu’elle devait lui dire pour Costia. Il fallait qu’elle lui dise que c’était _elle_ sa nouvelle assistante.

Mais elle savait aussi que Clarke allait immédiatement se refermer en l’apprenant. Elle savait que si elle lui disait maintenant, leur soirée allait être gâchée. Et sa petite-amie venait de passer 2 jours à l’hôpital et elle allait y retourner le lendemain. C’était la seule nuit du reste de la semaine qu’elles allaient avoir ensemble dans leur appartement et elle ne voulait vraiment pas la passer à expliquer à Clarke qu’elle allait dorénavant travailler avec Costia, une personne pour qui, certes, elle ne ressentait strictement rien de plus que de l’amitié mais que, pour une raison qu’elle n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pleinement, sa petite-amie n’aimait pas.   

 _Demain_ , se dit-elle dans une volonté de se rassurer, _je lui dirais demain…_

Ou plutôt vendredi, quand Clarke aura quitté l’hôpital et qu’elles s’apprêteront à aller dans les Hampton. D’ici là, Lexa aura parlé à la DRH et par conséquent, aura plus d’informations concernant l’embauche de son amie. Elle aura toutes les réponses aux questions éventuelles que Clarke lui posera sûrement.

\- Elle est cool, finit-elle par répondre.

Puis avant que Clarke ne puisse répondre, elle s’empressa de dire:

\- Ça te dit qu’on arrête de parler boulot? Je préfèrerais qu’on profite de notre soirée autrement…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke qui acquiesça doucement.

\- Ça me va parfaitement…

Lexa tenta donc tant bien que mal d’ignorer le sentiment de culpabilité qui l’avait envahie et glissa une main dans les cheveux de Clarke.

\- Que dirais-tu que je te fasse couler un bain? proposa-t-elle doucement. Tu pourras te détendre un peu et oublier ces deux jours…

La pensée seule amena Clarke à gémir.

\- Tu serais la meilleure petite-amie au monde… soupira-t-elle.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lexa qui caressa les cheveux de Clarke quelques secondes de plus avant d’appuyer sur ses coudes pour se redresser et aller préparer le bain qu’elle venait de promettre.

Cependant, Clarke la retint immédiatement et resserra ses bras autour d’elle.

\- Attends, intima-t-elle doucement. Juste quelques minutes de plus…

\- Okay, répondit Lexa.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le dos et glissa de nouveau ses mains dans les boucles de Clarke. Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, enveloppées dans leur petite bulle à deux. Lexa baissa les yeux vers le visage de Clarke et la regarda ouvrir et fermer paresseusement les yeux. Comme à chaque fois, cette simple vision avait le don unique de l’émerveiller et de la faire se sentir exactement à sa place. Et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour oublier Woods & Co, Costia et sa culpabilité…

 

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

  

Armée d’un sac en papier à l’intérieur duquel se trouvaient un grand gobelet de café et plusieurs viennoiseries, Clarke sortit du Starbucks situé en plein centre du quartier d’affaires de Manhattan. Elle fit quelques pas à l’extérieur lorsque son téléphone sonna, l’amenant ainsi à s’arrêter en pleine rue pour l’attraper dans son sac à main.

\- Allo?

\- _Clarke!_ s’exclama la voix surexcitée d’Octavia.

\- C’est moi, rigola Clarke. Tu as l’air d’humeur joviale ce matin…

\- _C’est parce que je le suis!_ répondit O.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire et continua de s’avancer dans la rue bondée de Wall Street.

\- Et qu’est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de cet appel tout joyeux? demanda-t-elle.  

\- _Je voulais voir si tu étais libre cet après-midi,_ énonça Octavia, _j’aurais aimé aller jeter un coup d’œil aux robes de mariée et qui de mieux que mes demoiselles d’honneur pour m’accompagner?_

Clarke esquissa un grand sourire tandis qu’elle s’arrêtait à un passage piéton. Elle attendit patiemment que le feu passe au vert avant de traverser et de se diriger vers un des bâtiments les plus hauts et imposants du quartier.

\- Il n’est pas un peu trop tôt pour commencer à chercher ta robe? charria-t-elle. Vous n’avez même pas fixé de date encore.

\- _Il n’est jamais trop tôt pour la robe de mariée!_ assura O. _Alors, tu viens?_

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis attendue à l’hôpital dans moins d’une heure… répondit Clarke en grimaçant. Je passe rapidement voir Lexa et j’y vais…

Elle arrivait d’ailleurs devant la façade de glace composant l’immeuble de Woods & Co.

\- _Ah oui mince, j’avais oublié que tu devais y retourner aujourd’hui,_ dit la voix d’Octavia à son oreille. _Il faut croire que Raven et moi allons devoir nous débrouiller sans toi…_

\- Hé là non! s’insurgea Clarke. Je veux être là quand tu la choisiras, donc tu m’attends!

\- Mais –

\- Tu m’attends!

\- _Okay,_ grommela Octavia. _J’attendrais…_

Elle marqua une petite pause avant d’ajouter d’un ton goguenard:

\- _Après le désastre de la dernière fois avec les parents de Lexa, je ne pensais pas que tu oserais te t’aventurer de nouveau à Woods de sitôt…_

Sentant ses joues la chauffer, Clarke regretta une nouvelle fois de lui avoir raconté ce qu’il s’était passé. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s’était fait charrier par Raven et elle au cours des deux dernières semaines.

\- Ils ne sont pas là, répondit-elle, légèrement agacée. Et puis, je voulais voir Lexa avant d’aller à l’hôpital…

\- _Ne me dis pas qu’elle te manque déjà_ , se moqua un peu plus Octavia.

\- Pfff non… nia Clarke. C’est juste qu’elle est partie au travail avant que je me réveille ce matin et je voulais la voir avant d’aller au mien…

Sa réponse ne fit qu’accentuer l’amusement d’Octavia qui éclata de rire dans le combiné.

\- _Vous êtes désespérantes…_

\- Et toi tu es exaspérante, rétorqua Clarke en souriant malgré tout. C’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison que je vais te laisser. Bonne journée à toi!

\- _Bonne journée à toi aussi Griffin_ , souhaita Octavia. _Essaye de ne pas te faire surprendre la tête entre les j –_

Clarke raccrocha avant qu’elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase et se dépêcha de pénétrer à l’intérieur du bâtiment devant lequel elle était depuis quelques minutes maintenant. D’une façon devenue dorénavant familière, elle passa la sécurité, salua les réceptionnistes et s’avança jusqu’aux ascenseurs. Elle en trouva un de libre et s’y engouffra avant d’appuyer sur le bouton 58, l’étage où se trouvait le bureau de Lexa. Les portes se refermèrent et l’ascenseur commença son ascension. Clarke se tourna pour faire face au grand miroir derrière elle et inspecta son apparence, à la recherche du moindre défaut dans sa tenue, ses cheveux et son maquillage. Le gong de l’ascenseur résonna derrière elle, l’amenant à sursauter largement. Elle se tourna pour jeter un coup d’œil à l’écran affichant le numéro des étages et remarqua qu’elle n’était qu’au 11. Les portes s’ouvrirent, l’amenant à reporter son regard devant elle. Et tout d’un coup, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise et le temps lui donna l’impression de se figer.

Parce que, devant elle, se tenait personne d’autre que Costia.

Cette dernière marqua également un temps d’arrêt lorsqu’elle la reconnut avant d’esquisser un petit sourire crispé.

\- Bonjour Clarke, salua-t-elle en entrant à l’intérieur de l’ascenseur.

Clarke lui répondit par un « bonjour » incertain sans la quitter des yeux.

Qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait là? Clarke ne savait même pas qu’elle était de retour à New-York, Lexa ne lui avait pas dit.

Était-elle au courant au moins?

Et pourquoi Costia était-elle à Woods & Co?

L’ascenseur avait déjà repris son ascension et elle n’avait appuyé sur aucun autre bouton, amenant Clarke à supposer qu’elle se rendait au 58ème étage aussi.

Allait-elle voir Lexa également? Et si tel était le cas, pourquoi?

\- Je sais qu’on n’est pas vraiment partie du bon pied toutes les deux, déclara Costia à côté d’elle, rompant le silence pesant et sortant ainsi Clarke de ses interrogations. Mais il n’y a aucune raison pour que ça continue, non?

Clarke tenta un regard vers elle avant de le reporter sur l’écran affichant le numéro des étages.

 _37_.

Elle avait toujours pensé que les ascenseurs de Woods & Co étaient assez rapides mais là, elle avait l’impression que celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à monter super lentement.

Elle déglutit difficilement puis finit par acquiescer doucement.

\- Il faut dire que j’ai été quelque peu injuste avec toi, déclara-t-elle prudemment. Et pour ça, je suis désolée…

\- Je peux le comprendre, assura Costia avec un sourire amical, tu pensais qu’il y avait plus que de l’amitié entre Lexa et moi et je t’ai un peu provoquée…

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Clarke se contenta d’acquiescer, mal-à-l’aise, avant de reporter son attention sur les numéros défilant au-dessus des portes.

  1. _44_. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas se dépêcher un peu plus!



\- Mais juste pour que ce soit complètement clair… reprit Costia.

Clarke ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait espéré que la conversation était terminée mais il fallait croire que plus la tension se faisait palpable et plus Costia se sentait obligée de parler.

\- Tu peux vraiment te rassurer, poursuivit cette dernière, Lexa et moi ne sommes vraiment qu’amies… C’est vrai qu’on a eu un rencard et qu’on s’est embrassées, mais c’était il y a une éternité et je suis passée complètement à autre chose et il est évident que Lexa aussi vu qu’elle n’a d’yeux que pour toi…

Les yeux de Clarke s’ouvrirent  brusquement à l’entente des mots. Rencard? Elles se sont embrassées?

C’était quoi cette histoire?

\- Et je me doute que de me voir travailler avec Lexa ne doit pas t’emballer des masses, continua Costia sans avoir l’air de se rendre compte des réactions qu’elle provoquait chez Clarke, mais là aussi, je te promets que tu n’as vraiment pas de quoi t’inquiéter…

Cette fois-ci, le cœur de Clarke s’emballa brusquement et ses poings se serrèrent inconsciemment. Lentement, elle tourna sur ses talons et fit face à Costia qui la fixait d’un air nerveux.

\- Comment ça travailler avec elle? questionna-t-elle d’un ton étonnamment calme.

Elle n’avait pas dû bien entendre, c’était la seule explication plausible qu’elle pouvait trouver. Mais le froncement de sourcils qu’arbora Costia lui indiqua qu’elle avait parfaitement entendu avant même que cette dernière n’ouvre la bouche et balbutie:

\- Je – ‘fin – tu sais que je suis sa – sa nouvelle assistante…

Clarke se figea à l’entente des mots. Elle fixa Costia, en espérant déceler sur son visage la moindre indication qui lui montrerait qu’elle se payait sa tête. Mais la brune face à elle continuait d’afficher une expression sérieuse et confuse.

\- Non, je ne le savais pas non…

Ses propres mots lui semblèrent étouffés, lointains. Son esprit tentait de comprendre, de réaliser, d’enregistrer ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre et vu le rythme douloureux auquel battait son cœur, elle avait du mal à l’accepter.

Le gong de l’ascenseur résonna de nouveau, indiquant qu’elles étaient arrivées à l’étage voulu: le 58ème. Et, comme si l’univers avait décidé de s’amuser ce jour-là, Lexa se trouvait juste derrière les portes et, alors qu’elles s’ouvraient, elle aperçut Costia et esquissa un sourire soulagé.

\- Ah Cos’, te voilà enfin! lança-t-elle. Il faut absolument que –

Elle s’interrompit immédiatement lorsque les portes s’ouvrir complètement et qu’elle remarqua la présence d’une autre personne.

Et son sourire disparut aussitôt qu’elle réalisa de qui il s’agissait.

\- Clarke… prononça-t-elle doucement.

Il n’en fallut pas plus à la nommée pour sortir de sa torpeur. Elle s’efforça de tourner son regard toujours ancré sur Costia pour le poser sur le visage décomposé de sa petite-amie. Et la douleur qu’elle ressentit au creux de la poitrine lui fit détourner de nouveau les yeux.

\- Je vais vous laisser… déclara Costia, mal-à-l’aise.

\- Inutile, je m’en vais, s’empressa de dire Clarke en regardant partout sauf en direction de Lexa. Je – je suis attendue à l’hôpital.

Tandis que Costia sortait à l’extérieur de la cabine, elle appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, espérant amener les portes à se refermer plus rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire face à Lexa maintenant. Pas quand elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre clairement ce qu’il se passait.

Pas quand elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait menti.

Bon sang, la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance au monde lui avait _menti_ …

\- Non Clarke, attends! lança Lexa d’un ton paniqué.

Elle s’empressa de combler les quelques pas jusqu’à la cabine et posa sa main sur une des deux portes au moment où elles s’apprêtaient à se refermer. Elle se fichait d’avoir l’air désespéré devant ses employés, la seule chose qui comptait, c’était que Clarke daigne l’écouter.

\- Je te jure que ce n’est pas ce que tu crois!

Clarke serra des dents et continua d’appuyer frénétiquement sur le bouton.

\- Va travailler Lexa, fais comme si je n’étais pas venue…

Cette fois-ci, au lieu de retenir les portes, Lexa se faufila entre elles et pénétra à l’intérieur de l’ascenseur. L’appareil se referma et commença immédiatement sa descente alors que Clarke, la mâchoire toujours serrée, continuait de garder son regard ancré devant elle, l’ignorant délibérément.

\- J’allais te le dire, assura Lexa d’une voix emplie de supplice. Je te jure que j’allais te le dire…

Clarke leva les yeux au plafond pour tenter de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient d’apparaitre et déglutit difficilement.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’allais me dire Lexa? demanda-t-elle. Que tu avais embauché ton ex en tant qu’assistante personnelle? Ex qui, jusqu’à maintenant, je ne savais même pas qu’elle était une véritable ex parce que tu m’as toujours dit qu’il ne s’était jamais rien passé entre vous?!

Sa voix était légèrement tremblotante. Les sanglots au fond de sa gorge se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, l’amenant à avoir de plus en plus de mal à les contrôler.

\- C’est le cas! s’exclama Lexa. Il n’y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi!

Clarke se tourna enfin vers elle et le regard qu’elle lui adressa lui donna l’impression qu’elle venait de se prendre un coup en pleine poitrine.

\- C’est quoi cette histoire de rencard alors?! Et de baiser?! s’exclama-t-elle.

Puis, d’un ton beaucoup plus vulnérable, elle ajouta:

\- Tu – tu as couché avec elle?

\- Non! s’empressa de dire Lexa.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de hocher véhément la tête de droite à gauche.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre de quoi Clarke lui parlait. Elle avait complètement oublié qu’elle n’avait jamais vraiment parlé de ce fameux rendez-vous galant qu’elle avait eu avec Costia plusieurs mois auparavant. Ça ne lui avait jamais paru comme étant important. Mais bien sûr, il fallait que cette information ressorte au pire moment possible.

\- Je – j’ai eu un rencard avec elle et c’est vrai qu’on s’est embrassées mais c’est tout! Et c’était il y a une éternité. C’était avant toi et – et ça ne voulait strictement rien dire!

Clarke secoua la tête et détourna de nouveau les yeux. Son regard se posa sur l’écran des numéros et elle espérait que par sa seule force, ils défileraient beaucoup plus vite et arriveraient enfin au rez-de-chaussée. Parce qu’elle avait l’impression de suffoquer.

Elle avait toujours pensé que sa jalousie envers Costia était injustifiée. Lexa lui avait dit qu’il ne s’était rien passé entre elles, qu’elle n’était qu’une amie à elle et Clarke s’était dit qu’elle avait réagi de façon complètement démesurée.

Mais maintenant, elle apprenait qu’il avait existé – ou existait toujours – une attraction entre Lexa et cette fille. Cette fille qui était dorénavant l’assistante de Lexa qui le lui avait caché volontairement. Et elle ne savait plus du tout quoi penser…

\- Clarke… prononça doucement Lexa.

Elle fit un pas hésitant dans sa direction mais s’arrêta immédiatement, le cœur brisé, lorsqu’elle la vit se reculer.

\- Je te jure que tout ceci est juste un énorme malentendu, déclara-t-elle d’un ton désespéré. Ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai embauchée, je ne l’ai su que lorsqu’elle est arrivée dans mon bureau et  –

\- C’était quand? la coupa Clarke en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche et la referma, prise au dépourvu.

\- C’était quand quoi? questionna-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils confus.

\- Quand tu l’as su, répondit Clarke. Quand elle est arrivée dans ton bureau… C’était quand?

Le sang de Lexa se glaça immédiatement. Parce qu’elle savait qu’il s’agissait d’une question à laquelle Clarke connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle savait que cette dernière savait que lorsque, la veille, elles avaient parlé de son travail, de sa nouvelle assistante, Lexa savait déjà qu’il s’agissait de Costia.

Elle déglutit donc difficilement, se mordit l’intérieur de la joue et répondit tout doucement.

\- Hier…

Clarke laissa échapper un rire sans joie face à la confirmation et détourna de nouveau les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Je n’arrive pas à y croire… murmura-t-elle, plus à elle-même qu’à Lexa.

\- J’allais te le dire! jura de nouveau Lexa. Mais j’avais peur de ta réaction et – et tu rentrais juste de l’hôpital et je ne voulais pas que tu te prennes la tête alors qu’il n’y a rien!

Elle fit un nouveau pas vers elle et ajouta d’une voix tremblante:

\- Je te jure qu’il n’y a rien Clarke. S’il te plait, crois-moi…

Clarke ferma les yeux à l’entente de la douleur dans sa voix. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et prit une profonde inspiration avant de rouvrir les yeux et de se tourner de nouveau vers sa petite-amie. Ses magnifiques prunelles vertes affichaient un supplice qui lui donnait une envie presque lancinante de combler les quelques pas qui les séparaient – mais qui donnaient l’impression d’être des centaines de kilomètres – et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle voulait oublier les quelques minutes qui venaient de s’écouler, remonter le temps et revenir à la veille, lorsqu’elle était dans les bras de sa petite-amie et se sentait en complète sécurité.

Mais il y avait aussi une partie d’elle, la plus grande en cet instant précis, qui se sentait perdue, trahie, en colère et triste à la fois. Elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas de recul mais elle avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, son esprit en venait toujours à la seule et même conclusion: Lexa lui avait menti…

\- Tu me l’aurais dit, prononça-t-elle finalement. S’il n’y avait rien, si elle ne signifiait rien, tu me l’aurais dit, tu ne me l’aurais pas caché…

L’ascenseur s’immobilisa à ce moment-là et Lexa aurait juré que son cœur en avait fait de même. Elle fixa Clarke, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle se sentait complètement désarmée.

Et dévastée.

Et aussi et surtout, elle se sentait coupable…

Non pas parce que Clarke avait raison; Costia ne représentait strictement rien d’autre qu’une amie pour elle, mais parce que sa petite-amie était face à elle et qu’elle pleurait. Et elle était responsable de chacune de ses larmes. Elle venait de faire la chose qu’elle s’était jurée ne jamais faire. Elle avait blessé Clarke.

Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire pour arranger la situation.

\- Clarke… prononça-t-elle d’une voix enrouée.

La nommée hocha de nouveau la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je suis attendue à l’hôpital. J’étais juste passée pour t’apporter quelque chose à manger…

Elle lui fourra violemment le sac Starbucks dans les mains et sortit de l’ascenseur. Lexa baissa les yeux vers la poche avant de se tourner vers elle et de la suivre à l’extérieur.

\- Clarke, s’il te plait attends, implora-t-elle. Ne pars pas comme ça, il faut qu’on en parle…

\- Pour l’instant, je n’en ai aucune envie, répondit Clarke sans prendre la peine de s’arrêter ou de lui lancer un regard.

Et, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle accéléra le pas. Lexa s’arrêta et la regarda, impuissante, s’avancer jusqu’à la sécurité puis disparaitre à l’extérieur du bâtiment. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent, sa gorge se noua de plus en plus et elle se retrouva obligée de serrer la mâchoire pour retenir ses larmes.

Le regard de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le hall était posé sur elle mais elle n’en avait aucune conscience. Ses yeux étaient toujours ancrés sur les portes derrière lesquelles Clarke venait de disparaitre et elle ne cessait de se répéter une seule et même question:

_Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait?_

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12:

 

Alors que les chuchotements autour d’elle se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, Lexa détourna les yeux des doubles portes derrière lesquelles Clarke venait de disparaitre et fit volte-face pour remonter dans l’ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton du 58ème et serra du poing tout au long de l’ascension. Arrivée à l’étage, elle sortit de la cabine et s’avança d’un pas décidé sans accorder la moindre importance aux gens qui l’entouraient et qui la fixaient curieusement. Elle passa devant son bureau sans s’arrêter et ne s’immobilisa que lorsqu’elle arriva devant la porte de celui de son assistante. Sans prendre la peine de toquer, elle actionna la poignée et pénétra à l’intérieur. Costia, qui se trouvait derrière son bureau, se leva immédiatement en la voyant, une expression penaude sur le visage.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, déclara-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu es là? questionna Lexa froidement, ignorant délibérément ses excuses. 

Costia fronça des sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, illustrant ainsi une confusion évidente.

\- Pardon?

Lexa sentit sa rage augmenter de plus en plus. Le regard un peu plus perçant, elle se mordit l’intérieur de la joue et s’avança à l’intérieur.

\- Qu’est-ce que mes parents t’ont demandé de faire? demanda-t-elle lentement. Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont promis?

La confusion de Costia s’accentua un peu plus. Elle secoua légèrement la tête avant de regarder de nouveau Lexa d’une expression perdue.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas, répondit-elle. Qu’est-ce que tes parents viennent faire dans l’histoire?

\- Tout! s’exclama Lexa en colère. C’est eux qui sont derrière ton embauche! Ils ont tout calculé! Ils savaient que ta présence foutrait le bordel entre Clarke et moi, j’en suis sûre! Alors dis-moi ce qu’ils t’ont promis!

Il était évident pour Costia que cette histoire atteignait énormément Lexa. Elle le voyait parfaitement. Elle fit un pas hésitant dans sa direction avant de s’arrêter, ne voulant pas la braquer plus.

\- Lexa… prononça-t-elle doucement. Je te jure que je ne suis complice de rien du tout. Je n’ai jamais eu affaire à tes parents et on ne m’a jamais rien proposé d’autre que le travail d’assistante personnelle… Je ne te ferais jamais ça…

Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux avant de la laisser retomber d’un geste défaitiste et d’ajouter:

\- Si ma présence t’apporte des problèmes, je peux partir… Ton amitié compte beaucoup plus que ce travail et je n’ai jamais voulu te causer de soucis avec Clarke…

Lexa la dévisagea pendant de longues secondes, cherchant le moindre indice qui montrerait qu’elle lui mentait. Mais la seule chose qu’elle trouva dans les yeux de Costia, ce fut une sincérité indiscutable et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour la croire.

\- Okay… se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Elle poussa ensuite un profond soupir saccadé avant de se laisser tomber sur un des sièges face au bureau. Puis, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains d’un geste dévasté, sa colère ayant laissé place à ses remords. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent, sa gorge se serra un peu plus et son cœur se fit un peu plus douloureux.

\- Elle m’en veut à mort… murmura-t-elle d’une voix étouffée.

Costia sentit son cœur se briser légèrement face au supplice qu’elle voyait face à elle. Elle hésita avant de venir s’asseoir à côté de Lexa puis, après de longues secondes sans rien dire, elle se décida à rompre le silence.

\- Si je peux me permettre… déclara-t-elle d’un ton légèrement incertain. Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as caché que je travaillais pour toi?

Lexa redressa la tête et la secoua légèrement avant de répondre:

\- Parce que je suis une idiote. Parce que, justement, j’espérais éviter cette situation…

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa de nouveau Costia.

Lexa tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un mince sourire.

\- Ce n’est pas de ta faute, assura-t-elle. C’est de la mienne…

Elle se redressa du siège, lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée et quitta le bureau. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le sien où dès lors qu’elle arriva à l’intérieur, elle s’empressa de refermer la porte pour se laisser tomber sans cérémonie dans son fauteuil. Un nouveau soupir douloureux s’échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu’elle réfléchissait à ses prochains agissements. Son cerveau sembla déjà le savoir car d’un geste mécanique, elle attrapa son téléphone portable, composa le numéro de Clarke et porta le combiné à son oreille. Sans surprise, elle tomba directement sur messagerie et, alors que la voix mélodieuse de Clarke lui expliquait qu’elle n’était pas joignable et qu’elle la rappellerait si elle laissait un message, Lexa savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit tout de même que la messagerie automatique se termine.

\- Clarke… prononça-t-elle d’une voix tremblotante lorsque le bip de signal retentit. Je – je suis désolée…  Je sais que tu m’en veux et que j’ai merdé et – et que tu ne veux pas me parler mais je… Laisse-moi juste t’expliquer, s’il-te-plait…

Elle se mordit l’intérieur de la joue et prit une profonde inspiration avant d’ajouter d’une voix un peu plus brisée:

\- Je t’aime, Clarke… Plus que tout…

Ses doigts se serrèrent autour du téléphone et elle eut l’impression de puiser au plus profond d’elle-même pour réussir à l’éloigner et à raccrocher.

Elle fixa ensuite l’écran puis, sans réellement réfléchir, parcourut la liste des contacts jusqu’à trouver celui qu’elle cherchait. Elle appuya sur « Appeler » et reporta le téléphone à son oreille.

\- _Alexandria…_

\- Pourquoi avoir embauché Costia? demanda Lexa de but-en-blanc.

Elle n’avait ni la force ni la patience d’échanger la moindre politesse avec sa mère. Elle avait besoin de réponses.

Maintenant.

Mais sa mère ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner ce qu’elle voulait car la seule chose qu’elle lui répondit fut:

\- _Pardon?_

Cherchant à garder son calme, Lexa serra le poing qui ne tenait pas le téléphone et expira fortement.

\- Costia Mills, ma nouvelle assistante, dit-elle lentement. Pourquoi l’avez-vous engagée?

\- _Ce n’est pas plutôt une question que tu devrais poser aux Ressources Humaines?_ lui répondit sa mère sarcastiquement.

Et il n’en fallut pas plus à Lexa pour perdre le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait.

\- Je sais que vous êtes derrière tout ça! s’écria-t-elle, hors d’elle. Depuis le temps que vous vouliez que Clarke et moi rompions, vous saviez que recruter Costia en serait l’occasion parfaite!

\- _Clarke et toi avez rompu?_ s’enquit Mme Woods, ne semblant pas le moins du monde déconcertée par la colère de sa fille.

Et cela ne fit qu’énerver un peu plus Lexa qui s’empressa de s’écrier un « Non! » catégorique.

La simple idée de ne plus être avec Clarke avait le don de la rendre nauséeuse.

Non, elles n’allaient pas rompre. Elles ne _pouvaient_ pas rompre. Pas à cause d’une histoire aussi débile...

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une nouvelle inspiration saccadée.

\- Clarke et moi allons très bien, déclara-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- _Alors quel est le problème?_

\- Cesse de faire semblant de ne pas savoir! fulmina Lexa.

\- _J’ai beaucoup mieux à faire que t’écouter parler de tes histoires de cœur, Alexandria!_ commença à s’impatienter Mme Woods. _Je ne connais pas ta nouvelle assistante, ton père et moi n’avons rien à voir dans son recrutement. Tu nous as très bien fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas que l’on se mêle de tes affaires et c’est ce que nous faisons!_

Son ton se faisait de plus en plus menaçant mais Lexa ne se démonta pas pour autant. Sentant une adrénaline nouvelle la gagner, elle se redressa de son siège et commença à faire les cent pas avant de répondre.

\- Une semaine seulement après notre altercation au sujet de mon couple, mon assistante est promue et obtient la mutation à LA qu’elle demandait sans succès depuis deux ans, énonça-t-elle. On lui demande de venir sur-le-champ si elle veut vraiment ce poste et par conséquent, abandonner celui qu’elle occupait ici, me laissant ainsi me débrouiller toute seule pendant plus d’une semaine. Et, bien sûr, quand on en trouve une nouvelle pour la remplacer, il s’agit de la seule personne susceptible de faire douter ma petite-amie… Et vous voulez me faire croire que tout ceci est le simple fruit d’un grand hasard?

\- _Il est évident qu’il y a eu des disfonctionnements d’organisation_ , répondit sa mère dans un soupir agacé. _Si tu avais des difficultés, tu aurais dû nous appeler dès le début. Ton père et moi aurions pu rectifier la situation au plus vite et te trouver une nouvelle assistante immédiatement…_

Le poing de Lexa se serra un peu plus autour de son téléphone tandis qu’elle se mordait l’intérieur de la joue, sa colère s’agrandissant au fur et à mesure des propos de sa mère.

\- _Et puis_ , reprit Mme Woods, _s’il suffit qu’une autre femme arrive pour que ton couple soit mis en péril, c’est peut-être qu’il n’est pas aussi solide que tu le penses…_

Cette fois-ci, Lexa vit rouge. Ses poings commencèrent à trembler et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée tandis que sa rage atteignait son summum. Mais elle tenta tant bien que mal de la contenir et serra la mâchoire avant de se décider à répondre.

\- Il n’y a rien de plus solide que mon couple avec Clarke, assura-t-elle d’un ton sec.

Elle aimait Clarke et Clarke l’aimait. Il n’y avait rien qui pouvait se mettre entre elles, c’était une des seules choses dans sa vie dont elle était complètement sûre et certaine.

Certes, Clarke lui en voulait et elle le méritait amplement. Elle avait merdé. Clairement.

Mais ce n’était pas pour autant que leur couple était mis en péril, comme était en train de lui dire sa mère.

_N’est-ce pas?_

Cette pensée l’amena à secouer brusquement la tête. Il était hors de question qu’elle laisse une telle chose se produire. Elle se battrait s’il le fallait.

Et il était hors de question qu’elle laisse sa mère la faire douter.

\- Tu sais quoi? déclara-t-elle avant que sa mère ne puisse lui répondre et l’agacer encore plus. Oublie que je t’ai appelée.

\- _Alexandria_ – commença Mme Woods.

Mais Lexa l’interrompit.

\- Bonne journée, mère… souhaita-t-elle.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, elle raccrocha. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle laissa son téléphone tomber sur son bureau avant d’enfouir son visage dans ses mains et de fermer les yeux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, bloqua sa respiration pendant quelques secondes puis la relâcha. Elle recommença une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Jusqu’à ce que son cœur retrouve un rythme presque normal. Elle finit par redresser la tête et jeta immédiatement un coup d’œil à la montre se trouvant à son poignet.

Clarke était sûrement arrivée à l’hôpital maintenant et elle se retrouva à faire preuve d’une volonté presque hors norme pour ne pas s’y rendre et lui parler.

C’était une envie qui avait envahi chaque parcelle de son corps, une envie presque lancinante. Mais Lexa savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas y céder.

Elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas aller à l’hôpital, déranger sa petite-amie en plein travail et l’obliger à l’écouter.

Elle n’avait aucun autre choix que d’attendre tortueusement.

 

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

 

\- Effectivement, tu as bien merdé… déclara Octavia.

Lexa grogna en laissant sa tête tomber contre le comptoir face à elle.

Elle se trouvait en compagnie d’Octavia dans la cuisine de son appartement et venait de passer le dernier quart d’heure à lui expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé le matin même.

\- C’est de la faute de mes parents, marmonna-t-elle contre la surface lisse du bar. Je reste persuadée qu’ils sont derrière tout ça…

Octavia, se trouvant de l’autre côté du comptoir, posa ses coudes dessus et poussa un léger soupir.

\- Lexa, prononça-t-elle doucement, tu viens de me dire que la DRH t’avait expliquée comment s’était passé le recrutement de Costia et il est évident qu’il s’agit d’un pur hasard…

Lexa tourna la tête de sorte à ce que ce soit sa joue qui soit désormais contre le comptoir et poussa un soupir défaitiste face à la véracité des mots.

Après avoir raccroché avec sa mère, elle avait voulu vérifier ses propos. Elle était donc partie voir la DRH qui lui avait expliqué que Costia avait été recrutée via Columbia.

Effectivement, il arrivait souvent que l’entreprise se rapproche d’universités pour avoir les listings des derniers diplômés à qui elle envoyait des offres d’emplois. Et, pour ce poste-là, la DRH lui avait expliqué qu’elle avait trouvé intéressant de se rapprocher plus particulièrement de son ancienne promo. C’était donc de cette façon qu’elle avait contacté Costia qui s’était tout de suite montrée intéressée. Et vu que son profil avait été un des plus intéressants, elle avait décidé de la recruter.

Et, même si ça l’énervait, Lexa ne pouvait s’empêcher d’admettre que c’était tout à fait plausible et que, peut-être, elle avait été un peu trop parano. Mais il demeurait encore trop de coïncidences pour qu’elle y croie complètement. 

\- Et puis je suis désolée de te le dire, reprit Octavia la sortant ainsi de ses réflexions, mais, même si tu as raison et que tes parents sont derrière tout ça, tu sais très bien que Clarke ne t’en veut pas pour le recrutement de Costia en lui-même…

Les mots l’interpellant violemment, Lexa releva la tête vers Octavia qui la fixait avec un regard légèrement provocateur. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent et elle acquiesça doucement, sentant une nouvelle boule d’émotion se former au fond de sa gorge.

\- Elle m’en veut parce que je ne lui ai pas dit, comprit-elle d’une petite voix.

\- Exactement, affirma Octavia.

Ce qui ne fit qu’accentuer le sentiment nauséeux au creux de son estomac.

Peut-être que chercher absolument à accuser ses parents était sa façon d’éviter de faire face à sa propre culpabilité.

Et pourtant les faits étaient bien là, elle était la seule et unique responsable de la situation.

Si Clarke lui en voulait, c’était de sa faute à elle et elle-seule.

\- J’ai merdé… soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu as merdé, confirma Octavia avec un hochement de la tête.

Ce qui découragea un peu plus Lexa qui posa de nouveau sa tête sur le comptoir contre lequel elle la cogna plusieurs fois.

\- Bon sang O! Qu’est-ce que je dois faire?

\- Attendre qu’elle daigne t’écouter… répondit Octavia. Et quand ce sera le cas, tu la supplieras de te pardonner, tout simplement.

\- Et si elle ne veut pas? demanda Lexa en levant les yeux vers elle.

La frayeur qu’Octavia lut dans son regard lui provoqua un pincement au cœur. La seule fois où elle l’avait vue aussi vulnérable c’était plusieurs mois plus tôt lorsqu’elle l’avait suppliée, sur le palier de sa porte, de la laisser voir Clarke après l’énorme dispute qu’elles avaient eue.

Mais cette fois-ci, contrairement à la dernière fois, Octavia était persuadée que les choses allaient s’arranger.

\- Je t’en prie Lexa, c’est de Clarke qu’on parle, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu as merdé, c’est vrai. Mais tu n’as rien fait d’inexcusable et surtout, tu n’avais aucune mauvaise intention et ça, elle finira par le voir… Et puis, le fait qu’elle soit dingue de toi ne va pas jouer en ta défaveur…

\- Tu ne l’as pas vue, répondit Lexa en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Tu n’as pas vu son regard… C’était comme si – comme si elle ne supportait même pas de – de… me regarder…

Sa voix se brisa en prononçant les derniers mots, ce qui poussa Octavia à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Crois-moi, si Lincoln m’avait fait quelque chose dans le genre, j’aurais réagi beaucoup plus violemment. Mais ce n’est pas pour autant que je ne lui aurais pas pardonner… Laisse-lui le temps, elle reviendra…

\- Je suis censée la récupérer demain à l’hôpital pour aller passer le week-end avec sa famille dans les Hampton, fit remarquer Lexa. Comment suis-je censée lui laisser le temps?

Octavia se pinça les lèvres et lui répondit par un haussement d’épaules qui la découragea un peu plus. Elle réfléchit pendant de longues secondes avant de pousser un soupir défaitiste et dire:

\- Peut-être que je ne devrais pas y aller…

\- Tu es folle ou quoi?! s’exclama immédiatement Octavia.

Sa réaction prit Lexa légèrement par surprise. Elle leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un regard confus.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que ça ne ferait qu’empirer la situation! s’insurgea un peu plus O.

\- En quoi? répondit Lexa. Je suis sûre qu’elle ne veut pas me voir. Et comme ça je pourrais lui laisser le temps, comme tu m’as dit…

Sa réponse ne fit qu’exaspérer un peu plus Octavia qui hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Ma pauvre petite lesbienne inexpérimentée… prononça-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Hé! s’indigna Lexa. Je suis loin d’être inexpérimentée!

\- En termes de relation si, rétorqua Octavia.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de reprendre la parole d’une voix lente, comme si elle parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.

\- Si tu te défiles, tu ne feras que lui montrer que tu fuis la situation – ce qui n’est pas vrai, je sais, s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter lorsqu’elle vit Lexa ouvrir la bouche pour protester – mais c’est comme ça qu’elle le percevra et à juste titre… Tu dois lui montrer que tu es réellement investie dans votre relation et que tu ne prends pas la poudre d’escampette  à la première dispute… Elle va te faire la tête, c’est sûr. Il y a même de grandes chances qu’elle t’envoie baladé et tu l’auras amplement mérité. Mais, au moins, elle verra que tu es là et c’est exactement ce dont elle a besoin…

Lexa la fixa avec un regard lointain, pondérant longuement ses paroles.

Octavia avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas rester à New-York et laisser Clarke partir chez sa grand-mère seule. Ce serait fuir la situation et elle avait promis à Clarke qu’elle ne le ferait plus…

Elle l’avait fait souffrir et elle allait tout faire pour se faire pardonner, quitte à passer plusieurs jours avec une Clarke l’ignorant complètement et les Griffin qui voudront sûrement lui faire la peau pour avoir fait souffrir leur fille.

\- Ce week-end promet… grommela-t-elle.

Ce qui fit rire Octavia qui lui tapota l’épaule d’un geste réconfortant.

\- Dis-toi que tu ne seras pas seule, tenta-t-elle de rassurer. Raven vient avec vous demain et Anya, Linc et moi vous rejoignons samedi…  Tout va bien se passer…

\- J’en doute, répondit Lexa. Mais, tu l’as dit toi-même, quoi qu’il se passe, je l’aurais mérité…

\- Effectivement, confirma O dans un nouveau rire. En réalité, celle que je plains le plus dans cette histoire, c’est Raven…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

 

\- Vous allez vous faire la tête pendant longtemps encore? lança Raven.

Elle n’obtint aucune réponse.

\- Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus?

Toujours pas de réponse…

\- O a bien choisi son jour pour me lâcher… marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine d’un geste boudeur.

Elle se trouvait sur la banquette arrière du Range Rover de Lexa avec cette dernière qui conduisait et Clarke à côté d’elle. Elles étaient venues la récupérer chez elle trente minutes plus tôt pour prendre la route pour les Hampton et ni Clarke ni Lexa n’avaient décroché un mot l’une à l’autre depuis, ce qui commençait à réellement lui taper sur le système. Il était évident que le couple était en froid et elle en venait presque à regretter les moments où elles passaient leur temps à s’embrasser…

Décidant qu’essayer d’obtenir la moindre réponse était une cause perdue, Raven s’enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, loupant ainsi le regard furtif que Lexa lança à sa petite-amie.

Clarke, elle, malgré le fait qu’elle avait ses yeux ancrés sur la route, pouvait parfaitement le sentir. Mais elle continua de l’ignorer, même si ça la tuait intérieurement…

Elle détestait cette distance. Elle la haïssait. Mais elle était nécessaire… Ses émotions, ses pensées, ses sentiments étaient tellement en conflit qu’elle ne pouvait faire autrement…

Depuis la veille, elle avait dû écouter le message vocal de Lexa des dizaines de fois. Et, à chaque fois, elle avait été à deux doigts de la rappeler pour lui dire qu’elle lui pardonnait et qu’elle l’aimait aussi. Puis, elle s’était souvenue des paroles de Costia, de la colère et du sentiment de trahison qu’elles avaient causé en elle et elle s’était sentie de nouveau triste et énervée. Elle n’avait pas réussi à se concentrer tout au long de son service, donnant ainsi un prétexte supplémentaire à sa résidente pour la détester plus et lui assigner des tâches aussi désagréables les unes que les autres.

Elle était mal. Vraiment mal. Et la seule et unique personne qui pouvait la faire se sentir mieux était celle responsable de son état.

L’amour... Quel bel oxymore…

 

Pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois depuis qu’elles avaient pris la route, Lexa détourna le regard de la route pour le poser sur Clarke à côté d’elle. Et comme pour toutes les fois précédentes, son cœur se serra douloureusement face à l’ignorance de sa petite-amie.

Elle l’avait récupérée à l’hôpital et avait tenté de lui parler, mais elle n’avait eu aucune réponse et elle se sentait complètement impuissante. Elle avait à peine fermé l’œil de la nuit, se jouant et rejouant inlassablement ce qu’il s’était passé et s’imaginant ce qu’elle pouvait bien faire pour arranger les choses.

Si elle s’écoutait, elle verrouillerait les portes de sa voiture et ne laisserait Clarke sortir que lorsqu’elle lui aurait pardonné. Mais elle savait parfaitement qu’elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Si Clarke ne voulait pas lui parler, elle se devait de le respecter et d’attendre…

Même si ce n’était pas son genre. Même si elle détestait attendre. Même si elle détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle d’une situation…

Elle allait le faire. Il fallait juste qu’elle apprenne à supporter un peu plus longtemps le trou béant au creux de sa poitrine qui semblait s’agrandir à chaque minute qui passait.

 

Le reste du trajet jusqu’aux Hampton se passa dans un silence aussi pesant que les trente premières minutes.

Lorsque Lexa gara son 4x4 devant la maison de Mama Griffin, Raven s’exclama un « Dieu merci!» avant de se dépêcher de quitter la voiture. Lexa, elle, resta complètement immobile parce que Clarke n’avait pas bougé non plus. Elles restèrent de longues secondes à leur place sans dire quoi que ce soit. Jusqu’à ce que Clarke rompe le silence.

Sans regarder dans la direction de Lexa, elle déclara d’une voix calme et détachée:

\- Je préfèrerais qu’on ne dise rien à ma famille…

Lexa sentit son cœur s’accélérer. D’une, parce qu’il s’agissait de la première fois qu’elle entendait Clarke s’adresser directement à elle depuis la veille et de deux, parce qu’elle ne savait pas si le fait que cette dernière ne veuille rien dire à ses parents et à sa grand-mère était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Mais elle garda ses pensées pour elle et se contenta de répondre d’une voix avenante « d’accord… ».

Clarke acquiesça et posa une main sur la poignée de la porte pour l’ouvrir. Lexa se mordit la lèvre et grimaça alors qu’une bataille sévissait à l’intérieur d’elle. C’était peut-être le moment ou jamais… Après une fraction de seconde d’hésitation en plus, elle se décida à tenter le coup.

\- Clarke… prononça-t-elle doucement.

L’interpellée ferma les yeux à l’entente de son prénom. Elle adorait l’entendre sortir de la bouche de Lexa. Elle le disait avec une telle révérence qu’elle donnait l’impression à Clarke d’être unique.

\- Pas maintenant… se contenta-t-elle de répondre en déglutissant difficilement.

Ses épaules s’affaissant de déception, Lexa laissa échapper la respiration qu’elle avait inconsciemment retenue. Elle fixa le dos de Clarke, impuissante, puis finit par acquiescer avant de se rendre compte qu’elle ne pouvait pas la voir.

\- Okay… déclara-t-elle simplement, la boule au fond de sa gorge rendant sa voix légèrement rauque.

Clarke n’ajouta rien de plus et sortit de la voiture, laissant derrière elle une Lexa complètement démunie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochainement: Jake qui fait une petite gaffe, le Clexa toujours en froid et Mama Griffin qui décide de s'en mêler...


	13. Chapter 13

En apparence, le diner qui se déroulait chez Mama Griffin se passait parfaitement bien. L’ambiance était au beau fixe et les conversations ne s’arrêtaient pas, pour le plus grand plaisir de l’hôte.

Jake et Raven discutaient de la Nasa et de ses dernières avancées concernant un sujet que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre, tandis que, de l’autre côté de la table, Abby était en train de raconter les derniers ragots de son hôpital à Clarke qui lui répondait par des acquiescements et des sourires intéressés.

Mais, lorsque Jane se concentra un peu plus sur sa petite-fille, elle remarqua que ses sourires étaient légèrement forcés et qu’elle n’écoutait pas vraiment ce que lui disait sa mère, semblant complètement distraite par autre chose.

À l’instar de sa petite-amie qui se trouvait à côté d’elle et qu’elle mettait un point d’honneur à ne pas regarder.

L’attention de Mama Griffin se porta sur Lexa qui était concentrée sur l’assiette devant elle.  Elle triturait distraitement la nourriture avec sa fourchette, le regard lointain et la mine triste. Et Mama Griffin comprit en cet instant précis que quelque chose clochait.

Depuis que sa petite-fille s’était (enfin) mise en couple avec sa meilleure amie, elle avait été amenée à les voir plusieurs fois. Et, s’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle avait constaté, c’était que lorsqu’elles étaient en présence l’une de l’autre, elles ne pouvaient s’empêcher d’avoir des gestes de tendresse l’une pour l’autre. Lorsque la main de Lexa ne se trouvait pas dans celle de Clarke, elle était soit sur sa jambe, soit dans son dos, comme s’il lui était juste impossible de ne pas la toucher.

Et Clarke, elle, ne laissait jamais passer dix secondes sans chercher Lexa des yeux. Et lorsqu’elle croisait enfin son regard, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui sourire ou poser un baiser sur sa joue ou sur ses lèvres.

C’était de cette façon- _là_ que Mama Griffin avait pris l’habitude de voir le couple ces derniers mois. Et non pas comme elle était en train de l’expérimenter en cet instant précis.

\- Lexa? prononça-t-elle d’un ton avenant.

L’interpellée leva immédiatement la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s’efforcer de sortir de ses pensées.

\- Oui Mme Griffin? répondit-elle en s’appliquant à esquisser un petit sourire.

Mama Griffin lui adressa un regard réprobateur face à l’emploi du « Mme Griffin » mais l’abandonna rapidement pour lui adresser un sourire à son tour.

\- Tu as à peine touché à ton assiette, lui fit-elle remarquer. Tout va bien?

Lexa baissa les yeux vers son assiette avant de les relever vers elle avec un regard penaud.

\- Oui oui, s’empressa-t-elle de répondre. C’est juste que je n’ai pas vraiment faim. Mais c’est délicieux, merci…

Toujours d’une politesse à toute épreuve, pensa Mama Griffin en la fixant avec un regard attendri.

\- Tu es sûre? questionna Abby qui avait abandonné sa conversation pour la lorgner d’une expression concernée. C’est vrai que tu sembles un peu ailleurs ce soir…

L’attention de Jake et Raven bifurqua elle aussi sur Lexa, ce qui l’amena à grimacer légèrement. Elle lança un regard incertain à Clarke à côté d’elle et sentit sa poitrine se serrer pour la énième fois de la soirée lorsqu’elle vit qu’elle continuait d’éviter de la regarder. Elle s’efforça de reporter son attention sur Abby et lui adressa un sourire qu’elle espérait rassurant.

\- Oui, ça va. Juste un peu fatiguée…

\- Ce qui est compréhensible, vous êtes venues directement après le travail, déclara Jake avec un sourire avenant.

\- Surtout que tu dois avoir un rythme aussi effrénée que celui de Clarke avec ton nouveau poste, ajouta Mama Griffin en invoquant volontairement le prénom de sa petite-fille dans la conversation.

Le regard de Lexa en direction de Clarke ne lui avait pas échappé et il ne faisait que confirmer que quelque chose n’allait pas.  

Mais Clarke continuait de l’éviter et Lexa se vêtit d’un nouveau sourire crispé.

\- Ça va, assura-t-elle. Il me faut juste un peu plus de temps pour m’adapter à faire ce job à temps plein…

\- Il faut surtout que tu apprennes à déléguer, déclara Abby avec conviction. Lorsque j’ai commencé à travailler en tant que Chef de Chirurgie, je voulais toujours tout faire par moi-même mais j’ai vite réalisé que ce n’était pas possible et qu’il fallait que j’apprenne à me reposer sur mes employés… J’ai donc trouvé des Chefs de service digne de confiance et je les ai laissé m’aider… Il faut que tu en fasses de même.

Clarke laissa échapper un rire sans joie qui amena tout le monde sauf Lexa à se tourner vers elle.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça maman, dit-elle avec un faux enthousiasme. Lexa s’est trouvée une assistante qui ferait _n’importe quoi_ pour elle et il faut croire que c’est réciproque…

À l’entente de l’accusation à peine dissimulée, Lexa baissa les yeux et poussa un soupir peiné. Mais il fallait croire qu’elle était la seule à avoir relevé l’amertume derrière les mots de Clarke car Abby acquiesça, satisfaite, tandis que Jake esquissait un grand sourire.

\- C’est une très bonne chose, crois-moi! s’enthousiasma-t-il à l’adresse de Lexa. Vu le temps que tu seras amenée à passer avec elle, il vaut mieux avoir quelqu’un de confiance à tes côtés… J’avais l’habitude de dire de la mienne qu’elle était comme ma seconde épouse, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie en adressant un clin d’œil à sa femme.

Cette dernière lui adressa un regard faussement agacé avant de sourire, lui signifiant qu’elle plaisantait aussi. Mais sa remarque, même si elle n’était pas sérieuse, ne fit qu’aggraver la situation pour Lexa.

Clarke laissa échapper un nouveau rire jaune en secouant la tête avant de s’éclaircir la gorge, s’essuyer la bouche avec sa serviette de table et reculer sa chaise.

\- Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, déclara-t-elle.

Elle quitta la table sans attendre de réponse ni jeter de regard derrière elle et se dirigea directement à l’étage. Lexa la suivit du regard puis esquissa un geste pour se lever et la suivre mais Mama Griffin l’arrêta avant qu’elle ne puisse se redresser complètement de sa chaise en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Je vais y aller, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Je pense que c’est le mieux…

Le regard de Lexa passa de Mme Griffin aux escaliers en haut desquels Clarke venait de disparaitre. Elle hésita longuement, se demandant s’il ne serait pas plus judicieux qu’elle aille elle-même à la suite de sa petite-amie. Après tout, c’était de sa faute si elle était en colère. Mais finalement, elle se dit que c’était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Elle était sûre qu’elle ne ferait qu’empirer la situation.

Abdiquant, elle poussa donc un soupir puis reporta son regard sur la grand-mère et acquiesça doucement. Mama Griffin lui serra l’épaule d’un geste réconfortant puis s’en alla à la suite de sa petite-fille, Lexa la suivant du regard.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit de mal? questionna Jake derrière elle.

Les épaules de Lexa s’affaissèrent. Elle détourna le regard des escaliers pour le reporter de nouveau vers les trois autres qui arboraient tous les trois une expression déconcertée.

\- Ce n’est pas vous, rassura-t-elle avec un sourire morne. C’est moi…

Elle évita leurs regards interrogateurs et se leva à son tour.

\- Si vous voulez bien m’excuser également, déclara-t-elle doucement. Je vais aller prendre l’air…

Elle leur adressa un dernier regard penaud puis s’en alla vers la porte arrière qui donnait sur la terrasse extérieure. Et, tandis que Jake et Abby échangeaient un regard confus, Raven fronça des sourcils d’un air songeur.

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Lorsqu’elle toqua contre la porte de la chambre qu’occupait sa petite-fille et qu’elle ne reçut aucune réponse de cette dernière, Mama Griffin décida de rentrer sans autorisation. Elle ouvrit la porte tout doucement et pénétra précautionneusement à l’intérieur de la pièce à la recherche de Clarke. Elle la trouva assise sur le lit, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et son visage enfoui dans ses mains.

Silencieusement, Mme Griffin combla les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et vint s’asseoir à côté d’elle. Clarke, ne l’ayant pas entendue, sursauta légèrement et redressa la tête pour la regarder.

\- Je suis désolée pour le diner, s’excusa-t-elle d’une voix légèrement tremblotante. 

Ses yeux étaient humides et rouges, ce qui brisa le cœur de sa grand-mère qui s’approcha un peu plus d’elle pour lui enlacer l’épaule dans une étreinte maternelle.

\- Oh ma chérie, ce n’est pas grave… assura-t-elle doucement.

Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et posa un baiser sur sa tête. Clarke ferma les yeux face au geste et prit une profonde inspiration saccadée.

\- Tu veux en parler? questionna Mama Griffin.

Clarke lui répondit par un hochement négatif de la tête.

\- Tu sais, déclara doucement Jane, j’ai été marié pendant presque 50 ans à ton grand-père, je m’y connais un peu en histoire de couples, je peux peut-être t’aider…

De longues secondes passèrent sans que Clarke ne réponde et sa grand-mère finit par se demander si elle allait le faire. Elle resta tout de même silencieuse et attendit patiemment jusqu’à ce que Clarke, hésitante, reprenne la parole.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais appris que grand-père t’avait caché qu’il travaillait étroitement avec une de ses ex? demanda-t-elle.

Mama Griffin ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle retira le bras qui tenait l’épaule de Clarke et le posa sur sa jambe en poussant un profond soupir.

\- J’en déduis que cette nouvelle assistante dont tu parlais est une ex-petite-amie de Lexa et qu’elle ne te l’a pas dit, comprit-elle.

Clarke n’avait pas vraiment envie de se confier. Elle n’avait pas envie de voir le regard de sa grand-mère changer vis-à-vis de Lexa. Elle ne voulait pas blâmer sa petite-amie auprès de qui que ce soit d’autre. Mais peut-être qu’en parler l’aiderait à avoir les idées plus claires et qui de mieux que sa grand-mère pour ça…

Elle poussa donc un profond soupir avant d’acquiescer doucement.

\- Il y a cette fille, Costia… prononça-t-elle, incertaine. Lexa m’a dit qu’il ne s’était jamais rien passé entre elles mais il s’avère que si… Et oui, c’est sa nouvelle assistante et elle ne me l’a pas dit… Et – et je l’ai appris en allant la voir au bureau…

Mama Griffin fronça des sourcils face à la révélation. Ça ne ressemblait pas à la Lexa qu’elle connaissait. Celle qui était complètement folle amoureuse de sa petite-fille et qui donnait l’impression de ne voir que par elle.

\- Elle t’a donné des explications? demanda-t-elle. Peut-être qu’il ne s’agit que d’un malentendu…

\- C’est ce qu’elle m’a dit, répondit Clarke. Elle m’a dit qu’elle n’était pas à l’origine de l’embauche et qu’elle avait l’intention de m’en parler mais je ne sais pas si c’est vrai... Elle aurait pu m’en parler, je lui en ai donné l’occasion parfaite et elle ne l’a pas fait… Et je n’arrête pas de me dire que s’il n’y avait vraiment rien, elle me l’aurait dit…

Mama Griffin acquiesça lentement, pas vraiment sûre de quoi penser. Elle regarda Clarke triturer ses mains nerveusement et repensa à la dernière fois où elle l’avait vue.

C’était lors de sa remise des diplômes, plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Et elle avait été des plus rayonnantes. Son sourire avait été étincelant et ses yeux transis d’amour n’avaient pas quitté Lexa de la journée.

Lexa qui s’était pliée en quatre pour offrir à sa petite-amie une merveilleuse fête. Lexa qu’elle avait vue des plus attentionnées, des plus aimantes avec sa petite-fille.

Jane les avait observées et la seule chose qu’elle avait vu c’était un amour inconditionnel entre elles…

\- Ce qu’il s’est passé entre Lexa et son assistance… déclara-t-elle précautionneusement. Est-ce que tu penses que c’est toujours d’actualité?

Clarke leva les yeux vers sa grand-mère et la fixa longuement.

C’était une question qui ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit. Même pas une seule fois. Parce que malgré tous les doutes qu’elle avait, celui-ci n’en faisait pas partie…

Elle finit donc par prendre une profonde inspiration avant de hocher la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non… Lexa ne me ferait jamais ça…

Et elle savait que c’était vrai. Elle savait que Lexa ne la trahirait jamais de cette façon. Elle savait qu’elle l’aimait, qu’elle la respectait et qu’elle tenait plus que tout à leur histoire.

\- Il n’empêche qu’elle m’a menti, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace empli d’affliction. Et je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était…

Parce qu’au final, même si elle savait pertinemment que Lexa était la personne la plus loyale au monde, elle lui avait caché volontairement le retour de Costia.

\- Tu devrais lui parler, conseilla sa grand-mère.

\- Je sais…

\- Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas?

\- Parce que –

Clarke s’interrompit et fit parcourir ses mains sur son visage d’un geste plein de frustration avant de reporter son regard sur sa grand-mère.

\- Je – je me sens tellement en colère contre elle, admit-elle. Et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de lui parler dans cet état-là…

Son explication était plausible, mais elle laissa Mama Griffin sceptique. Elle fronça des sourcils et lui adressa un regard dubitatif.

\- Tu es sûre que c’est la seule raison?

Les épaules de Clarke s’affaissèrent immédiatement à l’entente de la question. Elle détourna les yeux vers ses genoux et poussa un soupir défaitiste. Elle hésita pendant quelques secondes à avouer le fond de sa pensée, effrayée qu’en prononçant les mots à voix haute, ils aient plus de chance d’être vrais.

\- Et s’il y avait vraiment quelque chose? finit-elle par demander d’une toute petite voix.

Le froncement de sourcils de sa grand-mère s’accentua.

\- Chérie, tu viens de me dire que tu ne pensais pas que Lexa pourrait te faire ça…

\- Je sais, répondit Clarke. Mais –

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer à sa grand-mère le bazar qui sévissait dans son esprit. Toutes les pensées conflictuelles qui s’y bousculaient et qui l’amenaient, une seconde, à vouloir tout oublier pour retrouver les bras de sa petite-amie, et celle d’après, à se confondre dans son silence avec les mots de Costia ne cessant de la hanter.

\- Je sais que Lexa ne me ferait jamais volontairement du mal et c’est justement ce qui me fait peur…

Elle leva les yeux vers sa grand-mère et lui adressa un regard plein de supplice.

\- Et si elle ne me l’avait pas dit parce que, inconsciemment, elle ressentait réellement quelque chose pour cette fille… déclara-t-elle dans un tremblement de voix.

Il y avait cette toute petite voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui répéter ça depuis la veille et qu’elle n’arrivait pas à faire taire. Elle avait conscience que c’était irrationnel et complètement stupide mais elle ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Sinon pourquoi Lexa avait-elle éprouvé le besoin de lui cacher?

\- Tu devrais vraiment lui parler… lui répondit Mama Griffin d’un ton avenant. C’est le seul moyen d’obtenir des réponses à tes questions…

Oui mais c’était justement ces réponses qui effrayaient Clarke. Mais elle ne prononça pas les mots à voix haute et se contenta d’acquiescer sans rien dire, amenant Mama Griffin à comprendre qu’il s’agissait de la fin de leur conversation.

\- Tu sais où me trouver si tu veux en parler un peu plus, lui dit-elle doucement.

\- Oui merci, répondit Clarke en s’efforçant d’esquisser un sourire. Mais je pense que je vais dormir, l’hôpital m’a fatiguée…

\- Je comprends…

Elle se leva en lui tapotant la jambe d’un geste avenant et posa un baiser affectueux sur sa tête en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce.

\- Ma’… interpella Clarke juste avant qu’elle n’ouvre la porte.

Mama Griffin se tourna vers elle, son regard toujours aussi avenant.

\- Ne dis rien à papa et maman s’il-te-plait, quémanda-t-elle. Je – je n’ai pas envie de les inquiéter bêtement…

La demande fit sourire Mme Griffin. Parce que, malgré sa colère, Clarke ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir préserver sa petite-amie. Et c’était là exactement la preuve que l’amour inconditionnel qu’elle lui portait était loin d’être terni par cette histoire.

Jane acquiesça donc puis sortit à l’extérieur.

En ouvrant la porte, elle tomba nez à nez sur Raven qui avait le poing levé, s’apprêtant à toquer. Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer de rester silencieuse et lui fit un signe de tête en direction des escaliers. Raven acquiesça et la suivit sans rien dire jusqu’à ce qu’elles arrivent dans le living-room. Mama Griffin jeta un regard circulaire autour d’elle. Elle repéra son fils et sa belle-fille dans la cuisine, qui s’affairèrent immédiatement vers elle lorsqu’ils la virent, mais ne vit aucun signe de la petite-amie de sa petite-fille.

\- Où est Lexa? demanda-t-elle.

\- Dehors, sous le porche… informa Jake. J’ai essayé de lui parler mais elle m’a fait comprendre qu’elle voulait rester seule… Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe?

\- Une toute petite dispute de couple… mentit Mama Griffin. Je suis sûre que dès demain, les choses seront arrangées...

Comme Clarke lui avait demandé, elle minimisa volontairement la situation. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son fils plus que nécessaire. Elle savait que Clarke était la prunelle de ses yeux et qu’il détestait la voir triste.

Jake leva les yeux vers les escaliers, se demandant s’il devait ou non aller voir Clarke. Sa mère sembla le remarquer car elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de lui dire:

\- L’hôpital l’a fatiguée. Elle veut juste dormir…

Il hésita quelques secondes, échangea un regard avec sa femme avant de pousser un petit soupir abdiquant et d’acquiescer. Abby l’attira ensuite par la main jusqu’à la cuisine où ils commencèrent à ranger la vaisselle.

Raven attendit qu’ils soient assez loin avant de venir se poster à côté de Mama Griffin.

\- La seule fois où j’ai vu Lexa et Clarke comme ça, déclara-t-elle, les choses ne se sont pas très bien passées. Donc j’ai du mal à croire qu’il s’agisse d’une simple petite dispute de couple…

L’inquiétude dans sa voix était facilement décelable. Et ce fut exactement ce qui poussa Mama Griffin à se dire qu’elle pouvait utiliser son aide. Elle l’attira donc un peu plus dans le living-room pour être sûre de ne pas être entendue par Jake et Abby et lui demanda:

\- Tu connais une certaine Costia?

 Une expression confuse se dessina sur le visage de Raven qui acquiesça incertaine.

\- C’est une fille qui était à la fac avec Lexa l’année dernière, lui répondit-elle. Je crois que Lexa et elle sont sorties ensemble une fois mais je ne suis pas sûre … Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu’elle a été engagée en tant que nouvelle assistante de Lexa et que cette dernière l’a caché à Clarke...

\- Elle n’a pas fait ça?! s’exclama Raven, scandalisée, attirant ainsi l’attention de Jake et Abby dans la cuisine.

Mama Griffin leur adressa un grand sourire faux qu’elle perdit immédiatement lorsqu’ils détournèrent de nouveau les yeux pour adresser un regard noir à Raven.

\- Parle doucement tu veux, ordonna-t-elle dans un chuchotement.   

Raven acquiesça avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite, exaspérée.

\- C’est une idiote! pesta-t-elle à voix basse. Elle sait très bien que Clarke ne la supporte pas!

\- Oui, d’où la raison du froid entre elles… répondit amèrement Mama Griffin.

Un silence suivit ses mots pendant lequel elles furent toutes les deux plongées dans leurs pensées respectives. Raven ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir désabusé en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je suis sûre qu’il n’y a rien entre Costia et Lexa, déclara-t-elle d’un ton catégorique. Elle ne ferait jamais ça à Clarke…

Elle avait fait l’erreur de douter de Lexa par le passé et elle ne le referait plus jamais.

\- Je sais, assura Mama Griffin.

\- Je les taquine souvent sur leur couple, mais je préfère vraiment les voir collées l’une à l’autre plutôt que de les voir en froid… Et la dernière fois que Costia a été mêlée à ça, c’était juste horrible…

\- Je pense surtout qu’il s’agit d’une grosse incompréhension entre elles, dit Mama Griffin. Il suffirait juste qu’elles se parlent…

Raven laissa échapper un rire acariâtre.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas ces deux-là, elles ne sont vraiment pas douées pour se dire les choses…

\- Je reste quand même persuadée qu’il suffirait que Clarke soit rassurée sur l’absence de sentiments de Lexa vis-à-vis de cette fille pour se décider à lui parler, assura Mama Griffin. Mais ma petite-fille est sûrement la personne la plus bornée que je connaisse!

Un nouveau rire s’échappa de la bouche de Raven.

\- Effectivement, marmonna-t-elle. La connaissant, elle n’a même pas dû laisser à Lexa la chance de s’expliquer. Et Lexa, elle…  Elle a tendance à perdre ses moyens quand on en vient à Clarke…

\- Donc il faudrait que Clarke écoute Lexa s’expliquer sans l’interrompre et sans que cette dernière ne sache qu’elle l’écoute? en déduisit Mama Griffin comme s’il s’agissait là de la chose la plus évidente au monde.

\- Yep! répondit Raven. Une petite idée de comment on peut faire ça?

Elle avait posé la question sur un ton empli de sarcasme, montrant clairement qu’elle était complètement sceptique. Mais Mama Griffin se contenta d’esquisser un petit sourire espiègle avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

\- En réalité oui, lui dit-elle. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi…

Raven grimaça à l’entente des mots, pas sûre qu’il s’agisse d’une bonne idée.

Elle avait promis à Clarke et Lexa qu’elle ne se mêlerait pas de leurs histoires. Elle n’oubliait pas qu’elle était une des causes qui les avaient amenées à se disputer le soir des fiançailles d’Octavia. Si elle n’avait pas parlé de Costia à Clarke, cette dernière n’aurait jamais pensé que Lexa s’était jouée d’elle. Si elle n’avait pas dit à Finn où elle se trouvait ce fameux soir au Diamond, Lexa ne les aurait jamais vus s’embrasser.

Elle était à l’origine de plusieurs malentendus entre ses deux meilleures amies. Et elle avait juré qu’elle ne prendrait plus jamais ce risque.

Donc, lorsqu’elle était montée dans la voiture un peu plus tôt et qu’elle les avait vues en froid l’une avec l’autre, elle ne s’en était pas inquiétée plus que ça. Elle avait pensé que la dispute entre ses deux amies n’était qu’une petite dispute de couple sans importance et qu’elle avait tout intérêt à les laisser régler ça entre elles.

Mais, maintenant, elle réalisait  qu’il s’agissait de plus, beaucoup plus et il était hors de question qu’elle laisse les choses empirer…

Il était temps qu’elle revienne sur sa parole.

Il était temps qu’elle s’en mêle.

Le Clexa allait s’en sortir, foi de Raven Reyes…

 

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

 

Clarke ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis que sa grand-mère l’avait laissée seule. Était-ce des minutes ou des heures? Elle n’en avait aucune idée.

Ce qu’elle savait, c’était qu’elle était allongée sur le lit de la chambre qu’elle occupait à chaque fois qu’elle venait dans les Hampton et qu’elle n’arrivait pas à dormir. Et pourtant elle était complètement extenuée.

Mais le sommeil semblait avoir déserté pour laisser place à un état d’agitation qui la frustrait de plus en plus. Elle poussa un profond soupir et tourna la tête pour fixer la place vide à côté d’elle.

La place de Lexa.

Où était-elle? Pourquoi n’était-elle toujours pas venue dormir?

Inconsciemment, Clarke savait que si elle n’arrivait pas à dormir c’était parce qu’elle l’attendait. Aussi conflictuelle qu’était son esprit en cet instant, elle savait qu’elle la voulait quand même auprès d’elle. Elle voulait sentir sa présence à ses côtés et s’endormir en sachant qu’elle était là.

Un coup contre la porte attira immédiatement son attention. Son cœur tambourinant fortement d’anticipation, elle redressa la tête dans la direction de l’entrée de la chambre et fut tout de suite déçue lorsqu’elle vit qu’il ne s’agissait que de sa grand-mère, ce qui l’amena à laisser retomber sa tête sur son oreiller en soupirant.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi chérie, déclara Mama Griffin sarcastiquement.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose? questionna Clarke, légèrement agacée.

Elle n’était pas vraiment d’humeur à supporter ses moqueries et n’avait qu’une envie c’était de réussir à enfin dormir pour pouvoir oublier cette sensation nauséeuse au creux de sa poitrine.

\- Oui, répondit Jane. Toi…

Clarke la regarda s’avancer jusqu’à elle avant de tirer sur ses draps sans prévenir et la découvrir.

\- Lève-toi, intima doucement sa grand-mère.

\- Ma’, je suis vraiment fatiguée… soupira Clarke.

Mama Griffin ne se démonta pas le moins du monde.

\- Cesse de faire l’enfant et sors de ce lit, déclara-t-elle. Je te promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter…

Clarke bougonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles mais finit par céder. Elle savait parfaitement qu’elle ne serait pas tranquille tant que sa grand-mère n’aurait pas obtenu ce qu’elle voulait.

Elle se redressa donc du lit, glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre dans l’ordre puis leva les yeux vers sa grand-mère et lui adressa un regard excédé.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux m’emmener ?

\- Tu verras, se contenta de répondre Mme Griffin avec un sourire énigmatique. Viens…

Elle lui attrapa la main et la tira pour l’obliger à se lever avant de la diriger avec elle à l’extérieur de la chambre. Clarke la suivit dans le hall et fronça des sourcils lorsqu’elle se retrouva attirée jusqu’à la chambre de sa grand-mère. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer à l’intérieur avant de la guider jusqu’aux double ~~s~~ portes vitrées menant au balcon.

\- Ma’… prononça Clarke.

Mais elle fut immédiatement coupée par Jane qui posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Ne parle pas et essaye de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, murmura-t-elle doucement. D’accord?

Clarke se sentit de plus en plus confuse face à son comportement. Mais elle se retrouva tout de même à acquiescer, trop fatiguée pour lutter contre ses délires.

Satisfaite, Mme Griffin esquissa un grand sourire avant d’ouvrir la baie-vitrée et lui faire signe de la suivre sur le balcon, un doigt toujours sur sa bouche.

Clarke la rejoignit contre la balustrade et son regard se posa immédiatement sur l’océan sombre face à elle. Un sentiment d’apaisement l’envahit et elle se retrouva à fermer les yeux pour savourer pleinement l’air marin sur son visage.

Un bruit venant de la terrasse se trouvant en-dessous la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir de quoi il s’agissait et sentit tout de suite son cœur s’emballer lorsqu’elle reconnut Lexa.

Cette dernière était appuyée contre la rambarde, dans une position identique à la sienne et fixait également l’océan face à elle, ignorant complètement la présence de sa petite-amie à quelques mètres au-dessus.

La vision renvoya Clarke au diner de Thanksgiving, plusieurs mois plus tôt. C’était à l’endroit même où Lexa se trouvait qu’elle s’était rendu ~~e~~ compte que ce qu’elle éprouvait pour elle dépassait l’amitié.

Et Clarke avait l’impression qu’une éternité s’était écoulée entre cette époque-là et celle qu’elles étaient en train de vivre maintenant. Elle détourna les yeux de Lexa pour les reposer sur sa grand-mère et lui adresser un regard interrogateur. Mama Griffin se contenta de lui répondre par un nouveau sourire mystérieux avant de lui faire un signe de tête en direction de la terrasse.

Clarke hésita une fraction de seconde avant de suivre son regard. Elle remarqua que Lexa venait d’être rejointe par Raven qui vint se positionner juste à côté d’elle.

\- Hey… prononça cette dernière.

\- Hey, répondit lentement Lexa.

Clarke ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son visage mais elle décela facilement la lassitude dans sa voix, ce qui amena son cœur à se serrer légèrement.

\- Tu n’es pas partie dormir? questionna Raven.

Lexa hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Nope, j’attends d’être sûre que Clarke dort avant d’y aller…

La sensation nauséeuse au creux de la poitrine de Clarke s’accentua considérablement. Comment étaient-elles passées du couple qui ne pouvait pas dormir séparé à celui qui redoutait d’être dans la même pièce?

Elle le savait, elle avait la réponse mais elle la détestait…

\- Quelque chose me dit qu’elle n’est pas prête de dormir, répondit Raven d’un ton légèrement facétieux.

Clarke fronça des sourcils à l’entente des mots. Mais sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsque, une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle vit Raven lever les yeux vers elle et lui adresser un clin d’œil.

Donc, sa meilleure amie était au courant qu’elle se trouvait là et qu’elle entendait tout ce qu’elles pouvaient se dire?

Clarke se tourna vers Mama Griffin pour lui demander des explications mais ne la trouva pas à ses côtés. Sa confusion s’accentuant de plus en plus, elle porta son regard sur la baie-vitrée toujours ouverte et comprit que c’était là qu’elle avait disparu.

Donc tout ceci était un plan de sa grand-mère. Et si elle comprenait bien, Raven était aussi mêlée à ça.

À quoi pouvaient-elles bien jouer?

\- J’ai entendu dire que Costia avait refait son apparition, déclara Raven à l’adresse de Lexa, attirant ainsi de nouveau l’attention de Clarke sur leur conversation.

\- Tu es au courant… comprit Lexa en soupirant.

Clarke la vit enfouir son visage dans ses mains d’un geste fatigué et ressentit une envie presque douloureuse de descendre la rejoindre pour la prendre dans ces bras et faire disparaitre complètement cette tristesse.

Mais elle resta immobile et tendit un peu plus l’oreille.

Elle savait que c’était mal. Qu’elle n’avait aucun droit d’écouter cette discussion à l’insu de Lexa. Mais sa curiosité était dorénavant trop piquée pour qu’elle ait la force de faire demi-tour…

\- Yep, répondit Raven.

\-  C’est Octavia qui t’en a parlé? questionna Lexa en redressant la tête vers elle.

Raven oublia momentanément sa mission pour se vêtir d’une expression scandalisée.

\- Tu en as parlé à Octavia mais tu refusais de me le dire?! s’exclama-t-elle.

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire, loin d’être joyeux.

\- J’avais besoin de conseils, dit-elle lentement.

\- J’aurais très bien pu te les apporter aussi!

\- Elle est dans une relation sérieuse et stable depuis plus de quatre ans et s’apprête à se marier, fit remarquer Lexa. Toi, tu n’assumes même pas tes sentiments pour ma cousine… Excuse-moi d’être partie voir la personne qui était la plus susceptible de m’aider à arranger les choses avec ma petite-amie…

Malgré elle, Clarke esquissa un sourire lorsqu’elle vit Raven ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer pour se vêtir d’une moue boudeuse.

\- Aucun besoin d’être dans une relation sérieuse pour te dire que tu as agi comme une idiote, rétorqua Raven.

Sa remarqua fit perdre son sourire à Clarke tandis que Lexa baissait la tête honteusement en soufflant « je sais… ».

\- Sérieusement Lex, qu’est-ce qui t’as pris? questionna Raven d’un ton beaucoup plus grave. Embaucher Costia en tant qu’assistante personnelle et le cacher à Clarke? À quoi tu joues?

\- Ce n’est pas si simple que ça, bougonna Lexa.

\- Tu veux rire j’espère?! s’agaça Raven.

Lexa redressa brusquement la tête et la darda d’un regard noir.

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai recrutée! s’exclama-t-elle. J’ai appris qu’elle travaillait pour moi le jour même où elle est arrivée! Et – et elle m’a dit qu’elle avait vraiment besoin de ce boulot donc j’ai accepté parce que c’est mon amie même si je pensais que c’était un coup foireux de mes parents! Et – Et –

Elle s’interrompit et laissa ses épaules s’affaisser d’un geste défaitiste avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Et je sais que j’aurais dû le dire à Clarke mais elle venait de rentrer de l’hôpital et elle devait y retourner le lendemain et – et je voulais juste profiter de ma soirée avec elle sans penser à rien d’autre… déclara-t-elle d’une voix légèrement désespérée.  Et, honnêtement, j’ai paniqué...

Clarke sentit une boule se créer au fond de sa gorge. Une boule qui lui donnait l’impression de s’agrandir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que Lexa parlait. 

\- Je savais que si je lui disais, je gâchais notre soirée, poursuivit Lexa, toujours inconsciente de la personne qui se trouvait au-dessus d’elle et qui écoutait chacune de ses paroles comme une prière. Je sais que ça ne justifie rien et que j’aurais quand même dû lui dire mais je ne l’avais pas vue depuis deux jours et je voulais juste être avec elle… Donc j’ai décidé d’attendre… Jusqu’à ce week-end…

\- Sauf que Clarke a vu Costia avant… comprit Raven. 

Clarke vit Lexa acquiescer de nouveau avant de poser ses coudes sur la balustrade et d’enfouir sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Elle est venue à la Compagnie et est tombée sur Costia, expliqua Lexa, sa voix étouffée par ses mains. Costia qui lui a dit en plus du fait qu’elle travaillait dorénavant pour moi, qu’elle et moi avions eu un rencard et qu’on s’était embrassées –

\- Attends, l’interrompit Raven. Tu veux dire que Clarke n’était pas au courant pour Costia et toi?!

La consternation était clairement perceptible dans sa voix et Clarke se sentit légèrement reconnaissante à l’idée que Raven la comprenne.

Elle n’était pas folle, elle avait donc des raisons valables d’en vouloir à sa petite-amie.

Lexa redressa la tête et fixa silencieusement Raven pendant de longues secondes.

\- Tu me crois si je te dis que j’avais complètement oublié? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Raven laissa échapper un reniflement sceptique qui la poussa à se justifier d’avantage.

\- Je t’assure que c’est vrai, assura-t-elle. Ce qu’il s’est passé entre Costia et moi, c’était il y a une éternité et ça ne voulait rien dire, tu le sais très bien!

Un silence suivit ses mots pendant lequel Clarke observa Raven et Lexa, l’une face à l’autre se fixer intensément. Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu’aucune des deux ne dise rien. Raven pencha la tête sur le côté et contempla attentivement son amie.

Elle voyait qu’elle était plus que sincère – bon sang, même un aveugle pouvait le voir – et elle savait que Clarke aussi, de là où elle se trouvait, avait pleinement conscience que ce que disait Lexa était vrai.

Il était donc temps qu’elle passe à la seconde partie du plan…

\- Honnêtement Lex, déclara-t-elle lentement, tu éprouves quelque chose pour Costia?

\- Quoi? s’indigna Lexa. Non!

\- Même pas une petite attirance? insista volontairement Raven.

Elle voulait la pousser à bout, la faire sortir de ses gongs parce qu’elle savait que c’était la meilleure façon d’amener Lexa à parler sans restriction. Et elle obtint exactement ce qu’elle voulut car Lexa la darda d’un regard noir.

\- Comment peux-tu me demander ça?! s’énerva-t-elle.

\- Tu as menti à Clarke, Lex! répondit Raven.

\- Seulement parce que je voulais éviter de me disputer avec elle! rétorqua Lexa. Et je réalise parfaitement que j’ai été bête et crois-moi, si je pouvais tout refaire, je lui avouerais tout sur-le-champ!

\- Okay, calme-toi! concéda Raven en levant les mains en signe de retrait. Je ne faisais que m’en assurer!

Mais Lexa avait du mal à se calmer. Elle avait pleinement conscience qu’elle avait merdé, que la seule responsable de cette situation, c’était elle. Mais entendre Raven mettre en doute sa sincérité, ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Clarke avait le don de la rendre dingue.

\- Il n’y a personne d’autre que Clarke, certifia-t-elle d’un ton ferme. C’est la seule et unique personne que j’aime…

Tandis qu’un énorme sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Raven, Clarke sentit son cœur faire un soubresaut dans sa poitrine tandis que ses yeux la piquaient de plus en plus.

Entendre Lexa clamer avec autant de conviction qu’elle était la seule personne qu’elle aimait avait le don de créer en elle une euphorie et une adrénaline d’une intensité inexplicable. Et si elle n’était pas convaincue que Lexa risquait de se sentir piégée, elle l’aurait rejointe sur-le-champ et l’aurait embrassée comme s’il n’existait pas de lendemain en lui disant qu’elle éprouvait exactement la même chose.

\- Je crois que j’ai vraiment déconné cette fois-ci Raven, déclara la voix brisée de Lexa.

Clarke cligna des yeux, amenant quelques larmes à couler le long de ses joues, et se refocalisa sur ce qu’il se passait en bas. Elle vit avec un pincement au cœur que Lexa avait posé sa tête entre les paumes de ses mains d’un geste misérable.

Raven leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Lexa et de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Je suis sûre qu’elle te pardonnera, lui dit-elle.

Mais ses mots ne semblèrent pas du tout convaincre Lexa. Elle tourna la tête pour pouvoir regarder Raven et la fixa avec un regard morne.

\- Je ne sais pas… répondit-elle, incertaine. Elle ne m’a pas regardée une seule fois depuis que je suis partie la récupérer à l’hôpital…

\- Ça c’est parce qu’elle est en colère contre toi, c’est tout.

\- Quand Clarke est en colère, elle crie, fit remarquer Lexa. Et honnêtement, je préférerais qu’elle me crie cent fois dessus plutôt que de la voir m’ignorer complètement…

Raven resta silencieuse, pas sûre de ce qu’elle pouvait répondre pour l’aider à se sentir mieux. Elle, elle savait que les choses étaient arrangées, elle savait que Clarke venait d’entendre tout ce qu’elle avait besoin d’entendre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Lexa.

Cette discussion était réservée à Clarke.

Alors, elle, elle ne pouvait que rester impuissante et attendre.

\- Je ne peux pas la perdre Raven, ajouta Lexa, pleine de vulnérabilité. Je n’y survivrai pas…

Le cœur de Clarke se brisa un peu plus et elle dut porter une main à sa bouche pour étouffer le sanglot qu’elle ne put retenir.

Son comportement avait-il réellement amené Lexa à penser qu’il y avait une chance qu’elle la perde?

Elle avait été en colère, c’est vrai. Elle avait été perdue, triste. Elle s’était sentie trahie et incertaine. Mais bon sang, jamais vis-à-vis de leur amour!

Alors que Lexa tournait la tête vers l’océan, le regard de Raven trouva de nouveau le sien. Grave, triste, la suppliant silencieusement de mettre fin à toute cette torture. Clarke se contenta de lui répondre par un acquiescement imperceptible, pas sûre de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d’autre sans dénoncer sa présence. Mais sa réponse sembla suffire à Raven qui opina à son tour avant de se reconcentrer sur son amie à côté d’elle.

\- Tu ne la perdras pas Lexa, assura-t-elle d’une voix avenante. C’est promis…

Clarke n’attendit pas d’entendre la réponse, pas sûre de pouvoir rester silencieuse plus longtemps. Elle essuya hâtivement ses larmes et tourna les talons pour s’engouffrer dans la chambre de sa grand-mère.

Elle trouva cette dernière assise sur le lit, son regard déjà posé sur elle et un sourire avenant sur les lèvres.

\- Tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais? lui demanda-t-elle.

Clarke acquiesça frénétiquement.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle la voix légèrement rauque. Merci…

Mama Griffin lui répondit par un nouveau sourire.

\- Va donc te réconcilier avec ta petite-amie…

 

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

 

Lexa actionna silencieusement la poignée de la porte de la chambre qu’elle partageait avec Clarke et pénétra à l’intérieur. Elle la referma derrière elle et jeta un regard autour d’elle. La pièce était plongée dans l’obscurité, seule la lumière émanant de la fenêtre lui permettait de voir ce qui l’entourait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit où elle discerna parfaitement la forme de Clarke qui dormait.

Elle la fixa quelques secondes avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de s’enfoncer un peu plus dans la pièce. Elle s’arrêta devant sa valise, attrapa un short et un débardeur puis se dépêcha de se changer avant de se tourner vers le lit.

Elle continua de fixer la forme de Clarke qui lui tournait le dos et hésita quelques secondes avant de s’avancer doucement dans sa direction. Elle se glissa ensuite sous les draps et s’allongea sur le dos en veillant à ne surtout pas réveiller sa petite-amie.

Mais Clarke était loin de dormir. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et suivait tous ses faits et gestes. 

Son cœur s’emballa furieusement au moment où elle sentit le matelas s’affaisser derrière elle. Lorsqu’elle fut sûre que Lexa était allongée, elle poussa une profonde expiration et se tourna vers elle. Puis, d’un geste qui prit sa petite-amie complètement par surprise, elle glissa un bras autour de sa taille, fit basculer sa jambe sur les siennes et vint poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Lexa se figea quelques secondes avant de réaliser pleinement ce qu’il se passait. Elle eut l’impression qu’un feu d’artifice venait d’exploser au creux de sa poitrine et qu’elle respirait correctement pour la première fois depuis des jours. Et, comme à chaque fois que Clarke se trouvait contre elle, son corps lui donna l’impression d’agir de lui-même. Ses poumons relâchèrent une profonde inspiration, ses bras l’enlacèrent immédiatement et son nez se retrouva enfoui dans ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit une boule d’émotion se créer au fond de sa gorge lorsqu’elle se retrouva submergée par l’odeur du shampoing de Clarke.

C’était juste fou ce que ça avait pu lui manquer…

 

Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues secondes, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Puis, Clarke décala légèrement sa tête et vint enfouir son visage dans la nuque de Lexa.

\- Tu m’énerves… murmura-t-elle contre sa peau.

\- Je t’énerve? répéta Lexa, confuse.

De tous les premiers mots qu’elle aurait pensé entendre de la part de Clarke, ceux-ci n’en faisaient pas vraiment partie.

Mais Clarke acquiesça contre elle avant de lui répondre:

\- Oui, je n’arrive jamais à t’en vouloir longtemps. C’est chiant…

Son ton était léger, taquin et amena Lexa à laisser échapper un léger rire soulagé. Mais il s’évanouit rapidement et laissa de nouveau place à sa nervosité.

\- Tu ne m’en veux plus? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Clarke décela l’incertitude dans le ton de sa voix. Elle se redressa donc légèrement de sorte à pouvoir la regarder et se plongea dans ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux verts qui la fixaient avec une révérence presque irréelle.

\- J’ai entendu ta conversation avec Raven, avoua-t-elle.

\- Oh... répondit Lexa en se tendant légèrement.

Clarke la vit détourner les yeux, gênée et s’empressa donc de reprendre la parole.

\- Je suis désolée, je sais que je n’aurais pas dû écouter, s’excusa-t-elle. Mais je crois que ma grand-mère et Raven ont monté tout un plan pour que je me retrouve à t’entendre et au moment où je m’en suis rendue compte, je n’avais pas la force de ne pas le faire…

\- Ne t’excuse pas, répondit Lexa. Je – Je suis contente...

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un mince sourire rassurant qui l’amena à sourire également.

\- Okay…

Un nouveau silence s’installa pendant lequel elles ne se quittèrent pas du regard. D’un geste quelque peu hésitant, Lexa remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l’oreille de Clarke avant de porter sa main sur son visage et de lui caresser délicatement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Clarke, prononça-t-elle dans un murmure.

Clarke ferma les yeux et laissa sa joue aller contre la main de Lexa.

\- Je sais…

\- Je voulais juste profiter de notre moment toutes les deux, poursuivit Lexa.

\- Je sais, répéta Clarke en rouvrant les yeux. Mais tu aurais quand même dû me le dire…

Elle lui adressa un mince sourire pour lui montrer qu’elle ne lui en voulait plus vraiment avant d’ajouter:

\- Tu ne peux pas me cacher des choses juste pour éviter d’éventuelles disputes, Lex…

\- Crois-moi, j’ai compris la leçon, répondit Lexa dans un reniflement.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire qui eut le don d’apaiser considérablement Lexa qui la fixa longuement, tout en continuant de lui caresser amoureusement le visage.

\- On est okay?

Clarke ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses lèvres et se pencha lentement vers elles avant de les capturer tendrement entre les siennes.

Lexa laissa échapper un gémissement et ferma les yeux, savourant pleinement l’étreinte qui lui avait tant manqué.

Le baiser était soft, doux et beaucoup trop court à son goût.

\- On est okay, assura Clarke en rompant leur baiser.

Puis, tout en enfouissant de nouveau son visage dans sa nuque, elle vint se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras. Un soupir de bien-être s’échappa des lèvres de Lexa qui serra ses bras autour de Clarke, comme pour se rassurer que ce qui était en train de se passer était bien réel et qu’elle ne rêvait pas. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vint caresser avec ses lèvres le front de Clarke, réfléchissant à tout ce qu’il s’était passé.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête? Comment avait-elle pu mettre en péril la chose la plus importante de sa vie pour une simple histoire d’embauche?

Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu’elle serait devenue si Clarke n’avait pas voulu lui pardonner…

\- Clarke? prononça-t-elle doucement.

\- Hmm?

Lexa resta silencieuse quelques secondes, hésitante.

\- Je ne vais pas garder Costia, finit-elle par dire.

Clarke se tendit légèrement à l’entente des mots avant de redresser de nouveau la tête pour la regarder avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Quoi?   

\- Je vais renvoyer Costia, répondit Lexa. Je – je pense que c’est pour le mieux…

\- Je pensais qu’elle avait vraiment besoin de ce travail? questionna Clarke en se redressant un peu plus.

\- C’est le cas, assura Lexa. Mais je suis sûre que je peux lui trouver autre chose dans un autre service ou même dans une autre boite donc ce ne sera pas vraiment un problème.

_Si, bien-sûr, elle accepte mon aide…_

Mais elle garda ces mots pour elle et se reconcentra sur Clarke qui semblait pensive.

\- Tu penses vraiment que tes parents sont impliqués?

Lexa s’efforça de ne pas grimacer face à son manque de réponse immédiat. Elle savait que c’était sa façon de gagner du temps, de prendre du recul et elle le respectait complètement. Elle n’avait aucune intention de la bousculer ou exiger une réaction. 

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais plus quoi penser, répondit-elle. Au début, tout portait à croire qu’ils étaient derrière tout ça mais maintenant je ne sais pas… Il y a trop de coïncidences pour que ce ne soit pas envisageable mais leur version reste parfaitement plausible… 

\- Ce serait vraiment tordu, déclara Clarke. Même venant d’eux…

Lexa se contenta d’acquiescer et observa Clarke attentivement. Elle la regarda glisser une main le long de son col de débardeur et le triturer distraitement en gardant son regard volontairement ancré sur le mouvement de ses doigts.

Elle eut l’impression que des heures s’écoulèrent sans qu’aucune d’elles ne parle alors que seulement quelques secondes passèrent avant que Clarke ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu devrais la garder, déclara-t-elle doucement.

Lexa mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Elle fronça légèrement des sourcils, perdue.

\- Clarke… Je ne comprends pas, je pensais que c’était ce que tu voulais…

Clarke la fixa longuement avant de pousser un profond soupir.

Ça pouvait être une solution parfaite. De cette façon, elle était sûre de ne jamais s’inquiéter, de ne jamais se poser de questions. Costia resterait loin de sa petite-amie et elle, elle pourrait continuer d’avoir l’esprit tranquille.

Oui, ça pouvait être une solution parfaite pour sa tranquillité d’esprit.

Mais une solution facile.

Une solution indigne de leur couple, de leur histoire, du lien fort qui les liait…

Une solution indigne de l’amour qu’elle ressentait pour Lexa…

\- Je veux qu’on montre à tes parents qu’ils peuvent essayer ce qu’ils veulent, ils n’arriveront jamais à nous séparer… déclara Clarke d’un ton empli de conviction.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lexa qui le perdit immédiatement lorsqu’elle prit pleinement conscience des mots de Clarke. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour mieux la regarder et la fixa avec gravité.

\- Clarke, on s’en fiche de mes parents! La seule et unique personne qui a de l’importance, c’est toi! Je ne veux pas que tu crois que qui ce soit passe avant et –

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant d’ajouter d’une petite voix:

\- Et je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi…

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle détestait par-dessus tout au monde, c’était entendre ce satané tremblement dans la voix de Lexa. Et là, savoir qu’elle en était à l’origine avait le don de la bousculer encore plus.

Elle se redressa sur ses genoux et vint se mettre à califourchon sur Lexa avant de glisser ses deux mains sur sa nuque et de l’amener à la fixer droit dans les yeux. La vulnérabilité qu’elle put y lire la fit déglutir difficilement et elle ne put s’empêcher de se coller un peu plus à elle.

\- Je sais que je ne te l’ai pas forcément montré ces derniers jours mais j’ai entièrement confiance en toi, affirma-t-elle. J’ai  entièrement confiance en _nous_ … C’est juste que –

Lexa la regarda baisser les yeux, incertaine et comprit qu’elle avait du mal à confier le vrai fond de sa pensée. Elle se redressa donc en position assise et vint porter ses deux mains sur la taille de Clarke qu’elle caressa affectueusement sous son débardeur. Elle espérait que le geste la rassurerait assez, lui montrerait qu’elle était là et qu’elle pouvait tout lui dire.

\- Costia a le don de me rendre incertaine, avoua finalement Clarke. Pas parce que je pense que tu pourrais me tromper avec elle, s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter lorsqu’elle vit Lexa ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Je te promets que ce n’est pas le cas… Mais quand je l’ai vue dans cet ascenseur et – et qu’elle m’a dit que vous étiez sorties ensemble et que vous vous étiez embrassées et qu’elle allait dorénavant travailler pour toi, qu’elle allait passer sa majorité du temps avec toi alors que moi je serais coincée à l’hôpital, j’ai toutes ces insécurités qui me sont revenues et je ne savais plus quoi penser…

Elle se maudit intérieurement lorsqu’elle sentit les mains de Lexa se figer brusquement. Elle tenta un nouveau regard timide dans sa direction et sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu’elle vit l’affliction avec laquelle elle la fixait.

\- Clarke… souffla Lexa.

Clarke décela la culpabilité dans sa voix et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d’oublier ce qu’elle venait de dire, que ce n’était rien, qu’elle était juste légèrement parano. Mais elle se retrouva coupée par les lèvres de Lexa qui virent se crasher contre les siennes.

Cette dernière la fit basculer sur le lit à côté d’elle et vint se positionner juste au-dessus tout en continuant de l’embrasser avec une intensité qui amena Clarke à étouffer un gémissement dans sa bouche. Le baiser dura de longues secondes jusqu’à ce que Lexa le rompe, le souffle lui manquant. Elle posa son front contre le sien et lui caressa tendrement le nez avec le sien en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Des fois j’aimerais avoir le pouvoir de te faire ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi, prononça-t-elle. Tu verrais à quel point il n’y a que toi…

Clarke se sentit tout de suite submergée par une émotion vive à l’entente des mots. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration saccadée et acquiesça contre le front de Lexa. Et juste comme ça, elle voulait s’abandonner complètement à elle. Elle voulait se laisser submerger par le bonheur, l’amour, la plénitude que ses bras avaient le don de lui offrir.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Parce qu’une pensée continuait de lui travailler l’esprit et qu’elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait être vraiment sereine que lorsqu’elle aurait toutes ses réponses.

Elle grimaça en se maudissant de tous les noms mais ne put s’empêcher plus longtemps de prononcer les mots qui la démangeaient depuis des jours.

\- Si tu as eu un rendez-vous avec elle, déclara-t-elle d’un ton hésitant. Si tu l’as embrassée, c’est que quelque part, tu étais attirée par elle, non?

Lexa se figea et se recula légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder. Lorsqu’elle la vit la fixer d’un regard où se mélangeaient l’appréhension et la curiosité, elle poussa un profond soupir exaspéré et se laissa retomber sur le dos à côté d’elle.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa immédiatement Clarke.

Elle se redressa sur son coude et glissa une main sur sa nuque pour la lui caresser d’un geste apaisant.

\- Je veux juste comprendre…

Lexa reporta son regard sur Clarke et sentit tout de suite son agacement la quitter.

\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, assura-t-elle. C’est juste que… Je ne suis pas vraiment fière de ce qu’il s’est passé…

Clarke fronça des sourcils, confuse, ce qui poussa Lexa à s’expliquer un peu plus.

\- Ce rendez-vous avec Costia, lui dit-elle. Il a eu lieu pour de mauvaises raisons… Toi et moi, on venait d’avoir notre premier baiser et je cherchais juste un moyen de te sortir de ma tête...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit.

\- Je savais que je lui plaisais donc je suis sortie avec elle, déclara-t-elle dans un soupir. On a eu notre rendez-vous, on s’est embrassées et j’ai réalisé que c’était mort, je n’arrivais pas à ne pas penser à toi donc j’ai mis fin à tout et j’ai dit la vérité à Costia…

Clarke se redressa un peu plus sur son coude lorsqu’un détail lui revint en tête.

\- C’est ce soir-là que tu es rentrée et que tu t’en es pris à moi sans raison! comprit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

\- Je me suis excusée! lui rappela Lexa en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire incrédule, tout en secouant la tête.

\- Tu sais que j’ai passé tout mon temps à attendre que tu rentres parce que je savais que tu étais avec une autre fille, informa-t-elle, de plus en plus amusée. Et cette autre fille, c’était Costia?

Lexa acquiesça et Clarke se retrouva à rigoler de nouveau.  

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée en question. Elle se souvenait de la torture que l’attente avait représenté et du soulagement qu’elle avait ressenti lorsqu’elle avait vu Lexa rentrer beaucoup plus tôt que ce à quoi elle s’était attendue. Parce que si elle était rentrée tôt, c’était que son rendez-vous avait été un désastre et égoïstement Clarke en avait été ravie.

Et maintenant, elle apprenait que la fille avec qui avait été Lexa ce soir-là n’avait été personne d’autre que Costia et qu’elle n’était sortie avec elle que parce qu’elle avait essayé de l’oublier _elle_.

Juste après leur premier baiser. Premier baiser qu’elles s’étaient dit qu’elles oublieraient.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne pensais pas que c’était important? demanda Lexa avec un sourire. Pour moi c’était comme ton rendez-vous avec l’amoureuse des chats!

\- Oui ‘fin ce n’était pas vraiment pareil, fit remarquer Clarke. Je ne l’ai pas embrassée et tu étais au courant!

\- Maintenant, je m’en rends compte oui! insista Lexa. Mais avant je ne voyais pas la différence!

\- Oh Lexa… s’exaspéra Clarke en secouant de nouveau la tête, amusée. 

Lexa esquissa une moue boudeuse.

\- Je continue d’apprendre Clarke, grommela-t-elle. Je t’avais prévenue que j’étais une plaie en termes de relation…

Clarke laissa échapper un rire et bascula de nouveau ses jambes de part et d’autre de sa taille pour se remettre à cheval sur elle. Elle se pencha ensuite jusqu’à frôler ses lèvres et lui chuchota:

\- Évite de me cacher des choses à l’avenir et tout devrait bien se passer.

\- Plus jamais, lui répondit Lexa en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

Clarke esquissa un sourire et combla le peu de distance qui séparait leurs lèvres pour l’embrasser. Lexa répondit au baiser quelques secondes avant de le rompre et se reculer pour la regarder.

\- Tu réalises qu’il s’agit de notre première dispute?

\- N’importe quoi, on s’est disputées pas plus tard que la semaine dernière à cause du bouchon de dentifrice, lui rappela Clarke dans un rire.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reporter sur elle et de la fixer de son regard empli d’affection.

\- Je parle de vraies disputes, informa-t-elle.

Elle laissa une fraction de seconde passer avant d’ajouter:

\- Je n’aime vraiment pas ça…

\- Moi non plus, répondit Clarke. Mais tu sais ce qu’il y a de bien dans les disputes?

Lexa fronça des sourcils en voyant le sourire mutin qui se dessina sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête négativement.

\- Le sexe de réconciliation, chuchota Clarke en glissant ses mains sous son débardeur pour lui caresser sensuellement l’abdomen.

Et juste comme ça, l’atmosphère changea drastiquement. Le cœur de Lexa s’emballa furieusement et une chaleur ardente lui envahit la totalité du corps.

Clarke ne lui laissa aucune chance de répondre avant de l’embrasser vélocement. Et Lexa se retrouva à laisser échapper un petit gémissement désespéré qu’elle ne savait même pas capable de pousser.

Deux jours. Il lui suffisait de deux jours pour se retrouver complètement en manque de Clarke. De ses lèvres, de sa voix, de sa peau…

Mais, lorsqu’elle se rappela de l’endroit où elles étaient, elle trouva assez de force pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de Clarke et l’obliger à se séparer d’elle.

\- Clarke, on est chez ta grand-mère, remémora-t-elle.

\- Et alors? rétorqua Clarke. Il faut juste qu’on soit silencieuses…

\- Tu ne sais pas être silencieuse, rétorqua Lexa avec un sourire suffisant.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre face à l’arrogance qu’elle affichait et qui ne faisait qu’accentuer son envie. Elle se redressa en position assise et, avec un haussement de sourcil plein de défi, elle attrapa le pan de son débardeur et le retira, dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine nue. Les yeux de Lexa s’écarquillèrent immédiatement et Clarke sentit son désir se décupler. Elle trouvait juste surréaliste qu’après tous ces mois ensemble, Lexa continuait de la regarder comme si elle était la seule et unique personne qu’elle voyait.

La seule et unique personne qu’elle voulait.

\- Après, on peut toujours essayer… déclara distraitement cette dernière sans quitter sa poitrine des yeux.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se pencher de nouveau vers elle et de l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

Effectivement, elles venaient d’avoir leur premier vrai conflit, leur première vraie dispute. Et elle savait très bien qu’il ne s’agirait pas de la dernière.

Mais elle préférait vivre un millier de disputes avec Lexa plutôt que de vivre sans elle.

Surtout si, à la fin, leurs réconciliations étaient aussi délicieuses que celle-ci…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochainement: La suite du week-end dans les Hampton, Lexa qui s'octroie une petite vengeance et Clarke qui découvre quelque chose qui risque de changer la suite pour son couple...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir tout le monde!
> 
> Je sais, je sais, j'ai vraiment vraiment abusé niveau timing pour ce chapitre-là! Et j'en suis vraiment vraiment désolée! Je n'ai pas envie de vous barber à vous raconter ma vie mais disons que j'ai eu quelques impératifs inattendus qui m'ont pris pas mal de temps et vu que je ne voulais pas bâcler l'écriture du chapitre, ça m'a prit beaucoup plus de temps! J'espère, malgré tout, que vous êtes toujours là et que l'attente en aura valu la peine! ^^
> 
> J'ai aussi une autre mauvaise nouvelle... Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous publier le prochain chapitre avant la rentrée... Et j'en suis vraiment désolée! Si je pouvais faire autrement, je le ferais, j'espère sincèrement que vous comprendrez... Mais promis, je ferais mon max pour revenir avant!
> 
> Tout ça étant dit, merci encore pour tous les messages mignons que vous m'envoyez, les reviews qui me font toujours autant sourire! J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre!! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira!
> 
> Vous trouverez le teaser du prochain chapitre à la fin de celui-ci! 
> 
> Plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et une bonne soirée!
> 
> Et à très bientôt!
> 
> LSAfor'

Chapitre 14:

 

Vêtue d’un simple peignoir, Clarke sortit de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Ou plutôt à la chambre que Lexa et elle occupaient chez sa grand-mère.

Elle venait de prendre une bonne douche qui n’avait fait qu’accentuer sa bonne humeur et elle avait bien l’intention de s’habiller rapidement pour pouvoir retrouver au plus vite sa petite-amie qui l’attendait sûrement au rez-de-chaussée avec le reste de sa famille.

Aujourd’hui était le 4 juillet. Jour de fête nationale. Et il était de tradition chez les Griffin d’organiser un barbecue à l’extérieur pour pouvoir assister au feu d’artifice en fin de journée. Habituellement, c’était à Malibu que cette tradition se déroulait. Et habituellement, il n’y avait que Raven, Lexa et Octavia en plus des Griffin.

Cette année cependant, Lincoln et Anya étaient également de la partie. Et Clarke en était plus que ravie.

Elle savait que Lexa adorait ses parents et sa grand-mère mais Clarke était heureuse de savoir qu’elle allait pouvoir aussi profiter de sa propre famille, à défaut de ses parents.

Elle attrapa un short en jean et un débardeur dans sa valise et les enfila à la va vite. Puis, tout en humant un petit air mélodieux, elle s’attacha négligemment les cheveux dans une queue de cheval avant de s’avancer en direction de la porte.

Porte qui, une fraction de seconde plus tard, s’ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaitre Lexa, à bout de souffle, qui la referma immédiatement derrière elle avant de s’appuyer dessus. Clarke la regarda fermer les yeux en tentant de reprendre sa respiration, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu’elle avait couru, ce qui la poussa à faire un pas dans sa direction et s’éclaircir bruyamment la gorge.

Lexa ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu’elle se rendit enfin compte de sa présence et leva la tête vers elle à la manière de quelqu’un qui venait d’être pris la main dans le sac.

\- Clarke, hey! s’exclama-t-elle d’un ton enjoué.

Trop enjoué, réalisa Clarke, ce qui l’amena à se retrouver tout de suite suspicieuse. Elle croisa donc les bras sur sa poitrine et la lorgna d’un regard soupçonneux.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as fait? demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien! s’empressa de répondre Lexa.

Et Clarke aurait peut-être pu la croire. Si ses mots n’avaient pas été immédiatement suivis de la voix enragée de Raven au rez-de-chaussée qui s’écria:

\- WOODS, JE VAIS TE MASSACRER!

Lexa grimaça avant de reporter son regard sur Clarke qui, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine, leva un sourcil plein de défi.

\- Okay, j’ai peut-être un petit peu énervé Raven, concéda-t-elle.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire et secoua la tête, exaspérée.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait?

Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais fut interrompue par la voix de Raven qui s’éleva de nouveau de l’autre côté de la porte, beaucoup plus proche cette fois-ci.

\- Lexa Woods! s’exclama-t-elle, des bruits dans les escaliers indiquant qu’elle montait. Je te chercherai, je te trouverai et je te tuerai!

Clarke rigola de nouveau à l’entente des mots. Il n’y avait que Raven pour citer les paroles d’un film pour menacer quelqu’un.

Son rire s’évanouit soudainement lorsqu’elle vit Lexa se redresser de la porte et s’approcher d’elle.

\- Vu que je ne vais pas tarder à mourir, lui dit-elle d’un ton dramatique en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille, je tiens à te dire que j’ai été très heureuse de te connaitre et que ces derniers mois à tes côtés ont été un véritable bonheur.

\- Lexa… soupira Clarke.

Elle entoura sa nuque avec ses bras et lui adressa un regard entre l’amusement et l’exaspération qui ne fit qu’agrandir le sourire de Lexa.

\- Et si tu pouvais attendre un peu avant de te trouver quelqu’un d’autre, ce serait cool, poursuivit cette dernière en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte. Pas longtemps, hein. Disons juste une ou deux décennies…

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa réplique fut étouffée par les lèvres de Lexa qui se saisirent des siennes d’un geste passionné. Elle oublia momentanément tout le reste et glissa sa main derrière sa nuque pour la coller un peu plus à elle et se perdre complètement dans le baiser.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle sentit Lexa esquisser un sourire qu’elle retrouva ses esprits. Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et l’obligea à se reculer.

\- Tu vas arrêter tes bêtises oui…

\- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises! contesta Lexa. Elle va vraiment me tuer! Alors laisse-moi t’embrasser tant que je le peux encore!

Elle esquissa un geste pour combler de nouveau les distances qui les séparaient mais fut arrêtée par la porte qui s’ouvrit brutalement, une Raven hors d’elle faisant son apparition derrière.

\- TOI! s’exclama-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Lexa.  

Cette dernière se cacha derrière Clarke qui ne put s’empêcher de rigoler face à son attitude avant de se tourner vers la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive Rae? lui demanda-t-elle.

Sans quitter Lexa de son regard noir, Raven tendit son téléphone qu’elle tenait fermement dans la main à Clarke.

\- Regarde ce que ta petite-amie a fait! s’exclama-t-elle.

Clarke attrapa l’appareil et regarda l’écran. Il affichait un message envoyé à _Anya W._ qui disait:

 

_Ton corps et tes pommettes de déesse me manquent… Quand est-ce qu’on remet ça? ;)_

 

Clarke explosa de rire en se tournant vers Lexa.

\- Tu as carrément mis un smiley?

\- On sait tous que Raven est une grande adepte des émoticônes, répondit Lexa avec un grand sourire facétieux.

Clarke secoua la tête en rigolant.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça! s’exclama-t-elle de façon incrédule.

\- Je m’ennuyais! se justifia Lexa. Abby et Mama Griff m’ont bannie de la cuisine, toi tu mettais une éternité à descendre et j’étais seule dans le living-room avec ce beau téléphone juste à côté de moi qui n’arrêtait pas de me faire les yeux doux, je n’ai pas pu résister!

Elle termina sa phrase en adressant un grand sourire railleur à l’adresse de Raven qui n’eut pour effet que d’accroitre son état de rage.

\- Je vais te tuer!

Lexa perdit immédiatement son sourire lorsqu’elle la vit esquisser un geste vers elle et se positionna un peu plus derrière Clarke qui leva les deux mains devant elle pour obliger Raven à rester là où elle était.

\- Hé là! Il est hors de question que tu tues qui que ce soit!

\- Et pourquoi? répondit Raven en lui adressant un regard plein de défi.

\- D’une, parce que c’est de ma petite-amie dont on parle, répondit Clarke. Et je tiens légèrement à elle…

Lexa tira la langue à Raven avant de perdre toute trace d’amusement lorsqu’elle enregistra pleinement ce que venait de dire Clarke.

\- Comment ça «légèrement»? demanda-t-elle, indignée.

\- Et de deux, reprit Clarke qui l’ignora délibérément, je suis désolée de te le dire Raven mais tu n’as aucune chance face à elle…

\- Ça c’est pas faux, déclara Lexa en retrouvant son sourire arrogant.

Raven renifla dédaigneusement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- J’aimerais bien voir ça!

\- Quand tu veux, lui répondit Lexa.

Puis lorsqu’elle vit le nouveau regard noir que lui adressa sa meilleure amie, elle ajouta:

\- Allez Raven, c’est bon! Vois-ça comme un juste retour des choses!

\- _Je te demande pardon_?! s’exclama Raven.

\- Hier, tu as fourré ton nez dans mes histoires avec Clarke, aujourd’hui j’en ai fait de même avec les tiennes, expliqua Lexa en penchant la tête sur le côté d’un geste insolent.

\- Je t’ai aidé à te réconcilier avec elle!

\- Et moi je t’ai fait gagner une partie de jambe en l’air!

\- Ingrate!

\- Toi-même! rétorqua Lexa en se retenant de rire.

Elle n’en voulait pas vraiment à Raven de s’être mêlée de sa dispute avec Clarke. Au contraire, elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante. Sans elle et Mama Griffin, elles seraient sûrement encore en froid.

Mais elle n’était pas obligée de l’admettre devant Raven. Surtout qu’elle adorait l’embêter. Il s’agissait sûrement d’un de ses loisirs préférés.

Et puis si derrière elle pouvait donner un coup de pouce à sa cousine, elle n’allait pas s’en priver…

\- Okay, ça suffit! s’exclama Clarke avant qu’une des deux ne puissent ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour supporter ce genre de gamineries et elle commençait réellement à perdre patience.

Raven et Lexa semblèrent le comprendre car elles se turent immédiatement.

\- Raven, déclara Clarke en se tournant vers la nommée, arrête de faire ta Drama Queen. Je suis sûre que ce n’est pas si grave que ça, tu n’auras qu’à expliquer à Anya ce qu’il s’est passé… Et puis peut-être que Lexa t’a rendu service et que ça te permettra enfin de faire avancer les choses entre vous! Dieu sait à quel point on en a assez de te voir baver devant elle!

Raven ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma presque immédiatement lorsqu’elle vit le regard que Clarke lui adressait. Un regard la mettant au défi de nier.

Elle se dégonfla, bougonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de croiser les bras d’un geste boudeur. Lexa renifla moqueusement, ce qui attira l’attention de Clarke sur elle.

\- Et toi, inutile de fanfaronner! lui dit-elle d’un ton plein de réprimandes. C’était complètement puéril ce que tu as fait…

Lexa perdit son sourire et baissa les yeux d’un geste penaud à la manière d’un enfant, amenant Clarke à lever les yeux au ciel d’un geste entre l’exaspération et l’attendrissement.

\- Clarke! Lexa! Raven! s’exclama la voix de Mama Griffin du rez-de-chaussée. Descendez! Octavia, Lincoln et sa sœur sont arrivés!

Un vent de panique gagna Raven dont le regard passa frénétiquement de Clarke à Lexa.

\- Comment est-ce que je suis censée faire face à l’arrogance d’Anya moi maintenant? se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Comme d’habitude, lui répondit Lexa, avec ton impertinence à toute épreuve…

\- Je t’en montrerais de l’impertinence, grommela Raven.

Puis sans attendre la moindre répondre, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Lexa la regarda quitter la pièce avec un sourire amusé, n’arrivant toujours pas à croire qu’il puisse exister une personne au monde pouvant déstabiliser autant Raven que sa cousine.

Elle tourna la tête vers Clarke et croisa son regard dur toujours posé sur elle.

\- Oh allez, admets que tu as trouvé ça drôle, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Clarke tenta de garder son air grave pendant quelques secondes mais finit par le perdre, n’arrivant pas à faire semblant plus longtemps. Elle laissa échapper un nouveau rire avant de lui attraper la main et de l’attirer à son tour vers la sortie.

\- Viens, je ne veux surtout pas louper leurs retrouvailles…

Lexa se laissa volontiers attirer jusqu’au hall du rez-de-chaussée où tout le monde était regroupé pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

Tandis que Mama Griffin tenait fortement Octavia dans ses bras et que Jake serrait la main de Lincoln d’un geste chaleureux, Raven se tenait à quelques mètres de là et fixait mal-à-l’aise Anya saluer Abby.

\- Yo le Clexa! salua Octavia après s’être dégagée de l’étreinte de Mama Griffin.

Son regard se posa sur les mains de Lexa qui tenaient la taille de Clarke postée devant elle et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis contente de voir que les choses se sont arrangées entre vous, leur dit-elle sincèrement.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Clarke en se reculant un peu plus contre la poitrine de Lexa.

Cette dernière resserra inconsciemment son étreinte autour d’elle avant d’esquisser un sourire heureux à son tour.

\- Il nous a quand même fallu un peu d’aide, informa-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- C’est ce que j’ai entendu dire, répondit Octavia. Mais ce n’est même pas étonnant vu les têtes de mules que vous êtes…

Clarke esquissa un sourire avant que son regard ne soit attiré par autre chose. Sans le détourner, elle mit un coup de coude dans l’abdomen de Lexa pour attirer son attention.

\- Regarde, dit-elle doucement.

Octavia et Lexa suivirent son regard et virent Anya s’approcher de Raven.

\- Hey, salua-t-elle à son adresse.

\- Hey, répondit Raven en feignant l’indifférence pour tenter de cacher sa nervosité évidente.

Mais Anya sembla le remarquer car elle esquissa un petit sourire narquois avant de dire:

\- Ton dernier texto était très… _parlant_ …

Clarke vit Raven rougir légèrement avant de laisser échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Ne t’emballe pas trop, c’est ta cousine qui l’a envoyé, pas moi, répondit-elle avec suffisance.

Le sourire d’Anya ne diminua pas pour autant. Elle continua de fixer Raven sans ciller, ce qui eut le don de faire perdre légèrement sa contenance à cette dernière, puis se mordit la lèvre et prononça un « dommage… » suave avant de se détourner d’elle pour aller saluer la grand-mère de Clarke.

Lorsqu’elle vit Raven se décomposer, Lexa ne put s’empêcher de rire, ce qui attira immédiatement l’attention de la concernée qui tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et lui adressa un regard assassin. Lexa se renfrogna immédiatement derrière Clarke, amenant cette dernière à lever les yeux au ciel, pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois de la matinée.

Octavia, elle, se retrouva de plus en plus confuse face à ce qui se passait. Les sourcils froncés, son regard passa de Raven à Lexa avant de venir se poser sur Clarke à qui elle adressa un regard interrogateur, lui demandant implicitement ce qu’elle avait bien pu louper.

\- Je t’expliquerai… se contenta de lui dire Clarke.

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Après de longues minutes à discuter de tout et de rien dans le hall, Mama Griffin invita tout le monde à venir s’asseoir à l’extérieur, dans le salon de jardin, pour se détendre un peu avant de se lancer dans les préparatifs du barbecue. Et, rapidement, dès lors qu’ils furent tous confortablement installés, Jake et Lincoln s’étaient lancés dans une conversation animée sur le football tandis que les femmes n’avaient qu’un seul sujet de conversation aux lèvres: le futur mariage de Lincoln et Octavia.

Cette dernière était d’ailleurs en train de s’extasier sur le fait que l’organisatrice de leur mariage avait réussi à obtenir le Plaza – un des hôtels les plus luxueux de New-York – pour la réception. Et, tandis qu’Abby et Mama Griffin s’enthousiasmaient avec des « ohh » et des « ahh », Clarke sentit Lexa se coller un peu plus à elle et enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux avant de lui demander dans un chuchotement:

\- Tu crois qu’O va être comme ça jusqu’à son mariage?

Clarke esquissa un sourire et laissa sa tête aller un peu plus contre son épaule. Malgré toute la place de libre sur le canapé qu’elle occupait avec Lexa, elle était pratiquement assise sur ses genoux. Elle avait basculé ses deux jambes par-dessus les siennes et s’était complètement collée à elle. Ce que Lexa semblait apprécier car elle la tenait fermement contre elle d’un geste protecteur et sécurisant.

\- Il y a de grandes chances, finit par répondre Clarke. Mais c’est normal, elle prépare un des jours les plus importants de sa vie…

\- Lincoln aussi, rétorqua Lexa. Et pourtant, il n’est pas aussi hystérique qu’elle. Je le plains, le pauvre…

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire avant de redresser légèrement la tête pour pouvoir lever les yeux vers elle. Comme à son habitude, son cœur se serra d’amour lorsqu’elle croisa son regard et, d’un geste devenu une seconde nature, elle se rapprocha d’elle et captura tendrement ses lèvres entre les siennes.

\- Hey les tourterelles! interpella Mama Griffin à leur adresse.

Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux d’un mouvement synchronisé dans sa direction et, lorsqu’elle vit le petit sourire espiègle présent sur les lèvres de sa grand-mère, Clarke sut avant même qu’elle n’ouvre la bouche que ce qui allait en sortir allait être tout sauf innocent.

Et Mama Griffin lui donna raison lorsqu’elle ajouta:

\- Vous feriez mieux d’être attentives, bientôt ce sera votre tour…

Clarke sentit une multitude de papillons envahir sa poitrine à l’entente des mots. Son cœur s’accéléra de la meilleure manière possible et une sensation de bonheur, de bien-être, de justesse la gagna.

Sensation qui disparut presque aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée lorsqu’elle entendit Lexa rigoler et répondre « Aucune chance » avant d’attraper son verre de vin posé sur la table face à elles et boire une gorgée comme si de rien était.

Comme si ce qu’elle venait de dire ne venait pas d’amener le cœur de Clarke à s’arrêter une fraction de seconde.

Un léger silence suivit pendant lequel seule la conversation entre les deux hommes du groupe se fit entendre. Puis, dans une volonté de pallier au malaise qui s’installait et préserver ainsi ses meilleures amies, Octavia s’éclaircit la gorge et déclara d’une voix un peu trop forte:

\- Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que maintenant qu’on a l’hôtel, on s’est enfin arrêtés sur une date…

La discussion reprit donc mais Clarke n’y prêta pas vraiment d’attention. Elle fixa le profil de sa petite-amie qui lui caressait affectueusement le haut des cuisses en écoutant ce que disait O et tenta d’occulter les mots qu’elle venait de prononcer.

En vain…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Les mains appuyées sur la baie-vitrée menant à l’immense terrasse qui donnait sur la plage, Clarke fixait l’extérieur depuis une dizaine de minutes. Ou plutôt, elle fixait sa petite-amie qui s’affairait autour du barbecue, une spatule dans chaque main.

Normalement, c’était son père qui devait s’en occuper. Mais ce dernier semblait avoir disparu et laissé Lexa toute seule. Et, avec tout le reste de la maison qui s’occupait de préparer le diner dans la cuisine, Clarke savait qu’il s’agissait de l’occasion parfaite pour se retrouver seule avec elle. ~~~~

Et pourtant elle était toujours à la même place. Dix minutes qu’elle observait Lexa et elle n’avait toujours pas réussi à la rejoindre.

Elle avait sûrement tout intérêt à attendre, elle en avait pleinement conscience. Attendre que le week-end se termine. Attendre de se retrouver seule avec elle dans leur appartement. Attendre que plusieurs jours passent après leur dispute de la veille.

Mais elle n’y arrivait pas. La boule au creux de son estomac ne voulait pas la quitter et lui donnait l’impression de ne cesser de croitre.

Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration, ouvrit la baie-vitrée et sortit dans le jardin. Lexa leva immédiatement les yeux vers elle et un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Bébé, devine quoi? lui dit-elle d’un ton où l’excitation se faisait parfaitement entendre. Ton père est parti chercher du charbon et il m’a laissé m’occuper du barbecue toute seule!

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, elle glissa une des spatules sous un steak et le retourna victorieusement sous le regard amusé de Clarke.

Il n’était secret pour personne que Lexa était douée pour tout sauf la cuisine. Le seul plat qu’elle arrivait à faire de façon correcte c’était les œufs brouillés. Pour le reste, elle représentait une véritable catastrophe ambulante qui brulait pratiquement tous les plats qui lui étaient confiés, d’où la raison pour laquelle elle était quasiment toujours exclue de la cuisine.

Avoir donc Jake qui la laissait seule avec le feu devait représenter un véritable accomplissement pour elle. Et bon sang ce que Clarke pouvait trouver cette vision plus qu’adorable! Voir Lexa excitée et fière d’accomplir une tâche aussi candide représentait sûrement une des plus belles choses qui lui était donné de voir.

Et elle voulait ça pour le reste de sa vie!

Elle voulait la voir aussi souriante qu’en cet instant précis, la voir heureuse sans se soucier du reste du monde, sans donner l’impression de porter le poids de l’univers jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient vieilles et ridées.

Et elle pensait vraiment que c’était réciproque. Elle pensait vraiment que Lexa voulait la même chose qu’elle.

Mais il fallait croire qu’elle se trompait…

Lexa, réalisant que Clarke n’avait toujours rien dit, détourna les yeux du barbecue et lui adressa un regard concerné.

\- Tout va bien?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l’heure par « aucune chance »? questionna Clarke, ignorant complètement sa question.

Ce qui eut pour effet de déconcerter légèrement Lexa qui fronça des sourcils d’un air confus.

\- Quoi?

Clarke tritura nerveusement ses doigts puis prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Tout à l’heure, quand ma grand-mère nous a dit que ce serait bientôt à notre tour de nous marier, tu as répondu « aucune chance », déclara-t-elle d’un ton fébrile. Tu voulais dire qu’il n'y avait aucune chance qu’on ait un mariage comme celui de Lincoln et O ou qu’il n'y avait aucune chance qu’on se marie un jour?

Lexa esquissa un sourire à l’entente de la question mais le perdit presque immédiatement lorsqu’elle vit la façon dont Clarke la regardait. Ce n’était pas une boutade, c’était vraiment sérieux. Lexa voyait très bien que Clarke attendait une réponse de sa part comme si elle représenterait un tournant décisif et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

\- Je ne veux pas me marier, finit-elle par répondre prudemment.

Et comme elle l’avait redouté, sa réponse ne semblait pas être celle que Clarke attendait. Son visage se décomposa sous ses yeux et Lexa eut l’impression que son cœur en avait fait de même.

\- Je – je pensais que c’était évident, lui dit-elle. Je pensais que tu le savais…

Clarke hocha la tête de gauche à droite mais ne répondit pas et évita son regard. Lexa pouvait parfaitement voir qu’elle était bouleversée et elle détestait en être à l’origine. Mais elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Sauf si –

\- Tu – tu veux te marier? questionna-t-elle d’un ton empli d’hésitation.

\- Oui! s’exclama Clarke, frustrée.

Elle leva les yeux vers Lexa et eut l’impression qu’un énorme poids était tombé au creux de sa poitrine lorsqu’elle vit la panique dans ses yeux.

\- Pas maintenant! s’empressa-t-elle de dire.

Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, Lexa laissa échapper un soupir soulagé, ce qui eut le don d’accentuer la sensation désagréable dans la poitrine de Clarke.

\- Mais je nous voyais en arriver là un jour, oui… avoua-t-elle, tout doucement.   

Un silence suivit ses mots pendant lequel Lexa ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises avant de glisser une main mal-à-l’aise sur sa nuque.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Clarke… déclara-t-elle honnêtement.

\- Pour toi, on restera toujours comme on est aujourd’hui? demanda Clarke.

Lexa haussa les épaules avant de répondre:

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de mal à ça? On est bien, non?   

\- Oui, assura Clarke. Plus que bien même. Mais… Tu ne vois rien de plus pour nous? Pas maintenant. Pas même dans un futur proche… Mais tu ne nous vois pas être officiellement ensemble un jour?

Lexa resta de nouveau silencieuse et Clarke savait qu’elle réfléchissait à la réponse qu’elle pouvait lui donner.

\- Je n’en vois pas vraiment l’intérêt, admit-elle finalement.

Une claque aurait sûrement eu le même effet sur Clarke qui laissa échapper un léger rire triste.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa Lexa. Je – je vois que ce n’est pas ce que tu veux entendre mais je préfère être honnête…

Clarke acquiesça avant de secouer la tête, de plus en plus confuse.

\- Je ne comprends pas Lex, lui dit-elle lentement. Je pensais que tu considérais réellement notre histoire comme sérieuse…

\- C’est le cas! s’exclama Lexa.

\- Mais tu ne te vois pas te marier avec moi?

Lexa glissa ses mains d’un geste frustré sur son visage avant de les lever en l’air et d’adresser un regard désespéré à Clarke.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’on parle de ça maintenant? On sort ensemble depuis seulement trois mois!

\- Parce que j’ai besoin de savoir! s’exclama Clarke sur le même ton. Je n’ai pas envie d’attendre des mois, voire des années, avant que tu me dises que tu vois une date de péremption à notre histoire!

Lexa avait raison. Il était sûrement trop tôt pour qu’elle pense à ça. Beaucoup trop tôt.

Et pourtant, Clarke ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Elle y pensait. Et de plus en plus.

Dès lors qu’Octavia lui parlait des préparatifs de son mariage, du gâteau qu’elle voulait, des fleurs qu’elle avait choisies, de sa robe de mariée, Clarke se surprenait à s’imaginer à sa place.

Elle se retrouvait inconsciemment à fantasmer sur un mariage où ce serait elle qui s’avancerait jusqu’à l’autel où l’attendrait Lexa dans une magnifique robe blanche. Et à chaque fois qu’elle réalisait ce qu’elle était en train de faire, elle tentait de se sortir ces pensées de la tête.

Mais là, maintenant, elle réalisait que Lexa, la personne avec qui elle partageait sa vie, n’avait pas la même vision qu’elle de leur avenir et elle avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi…

Les bras de Lexa retombèrent le long de son corps à l’entente des mots. Son visage se ferma immédiatement et une colère évidente apparut dans ses yeux.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça?! questionna Lexa d’un ton légèrement vexé.

Clarke pouvait parfaitement voir qu’elle l’avait blessée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de se rattraper mais Lexa ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité.

\- Tu sais très bien que je t’aime, poursuivit-elle d’une voix forte, et que je n’aimerais jamais quelqu’un d’autre que toi et – et que je ne me vois pas passer le reste de ma vie avec quelqu’un d’autre que toi..

Les épaules de Clarke s’affaissèrent immédiatement à l’entente des mots. Elle sentit une boule d’émotion se former dans sa gorge, une boule d’émotion intense, démesurée à l’instar des sentiments qu’elle ressentait pour la femme face à elle. Elle déglutit difficilement pour s’efforcer de la ravaler et ainsi réussir à répondre.

\- Je ressens la même chose Lex, tu le sais… souffla-t-elle. Et – et c’est pour ça que je me suis toujours imaginé qu’on finirait par se marier… Après tout, le mariage c’est ça non? Passer le reste de sa vie avec quelqu’un de façon officielle.

Le cœur de Lexa s’accéléra un peu plus d’appréhension. Elle entendait parfaitement Clarke, elle comprenait son point de vue et le respectait parfaitement.

Mais malheureusement, elle avait beau essayer, elle ne le partageait pas.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de ça pour le savoir, répondit-elle lentement de façon incertaine. Je veux qu’on passe le reste de notre vie ensemble parce qu’on en a envie et non pas parce qu’on a signé un bout de papier qui nous y oblige…

Les mots interpellèrent brutalement Clarke. Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse réagir et dire quoi que ce soit, un bruit venant de derrière elle l’interrompit et attira leur attention à toutes les deux. Elles virent Jake faire son apparition avec un énorme sachet de charbon.

\- Ça y est je suis de retour! lança-t-il en s’avançant vers elles avec un grand sourire.

Sourire qui disparut presque aussitôt lorsque son regard se posa sur le barbecue.

\- Lexa, les steaks! s’exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers le grill.

Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment-là que Lexa se souvint de la viande qu’elle avait sur le feu. Elle avait tellement été prise par sa conversation avec Clarke qu’elle avait complètement oublié qu’elle était censée surveiller le diner. Elle se tourna donc à son tour vers le barbecue et regarda Jake se dépêcher de retirer les steaks du feu pour tenter d’en sauver quelque chose. Mais il était déjà trop tard, la viande était brulée et une fumée nauséabonde s’en échappait.

\- Il faut croire que ma mère avait raison, tu es une cause perdue quand on en vient à la cuisine, rigola Jake en agitant un torchon pour diffuser la fumée.

Le regard toujours ancré dans celui de Clarke, Lexa s’efforça de le détourner pour le poser sur le père de cette dernière. Elle grimaça en glissant une main gênée sur sa nuque et lui adressa un sourire penaud.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa-t-elle, je – j’ai complètement oublié…

Son regard croisa une nouvelle fois celui de Clarke et elle se retrouva à déglutir difficilement. Qu’est-ce qu’elle s’était apprêtée à dire avant que son père n’arrive?

Était-ce vraiment si important pour elle cette histoire de mariage?

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de l’atmosphère pesante qui régnait, Jake porta son regard sur elle puis sur Clarke avant de laisser échapper un reniflement et secouer la tête d’un geste amusé.

\- Ahhh l’amour… soupira-t-il.

Lexa et Clarke se fixèrent longuement avant de détourner le regard en même temps, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de M. Griffin qui perdit légèrement son sourire en les observant. Le silence gênant s’étala pendant lequel aucun des trois ne sut quoi faire. Finalement, ce fut Clarke qui le rompit. Elle s’éclaircit la gorge et s’appliqua à esquisser un mince sourire.

\- Je ferais mieux de retourner à l’intérieur voir si les autres ont besoin de moi, déclara-t-elle en indiquant du pouce la baie-vitrée derrière elle. À tout à l’heure…

Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Clarke avait déjà tourné les talons pour s’avancer jusqu’à l’intérieur de la maison. Elle se contenta donc de la regarder disparaitre derrière les portes fenêtres et poussa un profond soupir, la sensation désagréable dans sa poitrine ne voulant pas la quitter.

\- De nouveau du trouble au paradis? questionna Jake à côté d’elle.

\- Non, répondit Lexa.

Puis après une seconde de réflexion, elle ajouta:

\- En fait, je n’en sais rien…

Sa réponse arracha un rire à Jake qui tapota son épaule d’un geste réconfortant.

\- Bienvenue dans les relations de couple, lieu de toutes les remises en question, déclara-t-il.

\- C’est vrai que la moitié du temps, j’ai l’impression que je ne sais même pas ce que je fais, avoua-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Je suis marié depuis plus de trente ans et j’ai encore la même impression que toi, lui répondit M. Griffin en serrant son épaule.

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire à l’entente des mots et détourna enfin le regard de la baie-vitrée pour le tourner vers Jake.

Il avait les mêmes yeux, le même bleu abritant cette bonté et cette gentillesse que ceux dont elle était amoureuse. Et, même si la sensation n’était pas aussi intense que lorsque c’était Clarke qui la regardait, Lexa ressentait toujours un certain réconfort, un certain apaisement, en fixant le regard de Jake.

Un regard bienveillant, protecteur, sécurisant.

En somme, un regard paternel.

\- Il n’y a donc aucune chance que vous me donniez quelques astuces pour arrêter de tout faire de travers? questionna-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

Un nouveau rire s’échappa de la bouche de M. Griffin qui pondéra sa question.

\- Je ne pense pas qu’il y ait vraiment de bonne ou mauvaise façon de faire tant que tu restes honnête et sincère, déclara-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Avec ta partenaire. Mais aussi et surtout, avec toi-même…

Un léger silence suivit ses paroles pendant lequel Lexa sembla songeuse. Jake l’observa avec un léger sourire, comprenant qu’il venait peut-être de lui offrir de nouvelles perspectives. Il n’avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu’il se passait exactement entre sa fille et elle, c’était une histoire de couple et il était assez confiant pour les laisser la régler seules. Mais s’il pouvait les aider à y voir plus clair, il se devait de le faire.

\- Allez viens, déclara-t-il en tapotant de nouveau l’épaule à Lexa, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Je vais t’apprendre à griller un steak comme il faut.

Il la lâcha et s’éloigna vers le barbecue, lui accordant ainsi quelques secondes de plus de réflexion.

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

À la tombée de la nuit, après un copieux diner, tout le monde s’était dispersé à l’extérieur pour attendre le feu d’artifice. Le ciel était complètement dégagé mais le temps s’était considérablement rafraîchit et, tandis que certain avait choisi de rester dans le jardin, d’autre avait préféré s’aventurait sur la plage pour regarder le spectacle.

Clarke, elle, s’était accaparée un des transats que sa grand-mère avait installés sur le sable, juste en dessous de la petite palissade qui séparait la maison de la plage. Et, alors qu’elle fixait le va-et-vient des vagues, elle avait l’impression de retrouver la quiétude de Malibu.

C’était sûrement une des choses qui lui manquaient le plus en vivant en plein cœur de New-York: l’océan, le sable. La sérénité que la vaste et infinie étendue d’eau lui offrait.

Elle resserra les pans de la couverture dans laquelle elle s’était enveloppée, ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête aller contre le dossier du transat. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle n’entendit pas les bruits étouffés de pas qui s’avancèrent vers elle, ce qui l’amena à sursauter légèrement lorsqu’un timide « hey… » s’éleva à quelques mètres d’elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva à fixer la personne qu’elle aimait le plus au monde. Son regard passa de son petit sourire hésitant à ses yeux avant de venir se poser sur le pull qu’elle portait.

Le sweat Columbia rouge.

Clarke ne savait même plus à laquelle des deux celui-ci appartenait. Ce qu’elle savait, c’était qu’elle adorait le mettre juste après que Lexa l’ai porté parce qu’il gardait toujours l’odeur de cette dernière imprégné en lui...

\- Hey, finit-elle par répondre d’une petite voix.

Lexa lui adressa un léger sourire avant de faire quelques pas hésitants dans sa direction.

\- Tu me fais une place?

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, Clarke se dégagea de la couverture qu’elle laissa retomber sur le dossier du transat et s’avança sur le siège pour libérer de la place. Comprenant immédiatement ce qu’elle voulait, Lexa ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de basculer une jambe par-dessus le siège et de s’asseoir derrière elle. Clarke attendit qu’elle s’installe avant de laisser son dos aller contre sa poitrine et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Lexa resserra immédiatement ses jambes autour d’elle avant d’attraper la couverture dans son dos et de venir l’envelopper autour d’elles deux. Elle fit ensuite enfouir son nez dans ses boucles blondes et posa un léger baiser empli de tendresse à l’arrière de son oreille, amenant ainsi Clarke à pousser un soupir de bien-être.

Pendant de longues secondes, elles restèrent dans cette position sans rien dire, laissant leurs corps communiquer à leur place. Clarke fixa les étoiles dans le ciel avant de ramener de nouveau son regard sur l’océan, ressentant une accalmie beaucoup plus puissante que celle qui l’avait occupée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Et elle comprit clairement en cet instant précis qu’il n’existerait sûrement aucun endroit qui pourrait lui apporter une sérénité aussi puissante que celle que lui apportaient les bras de Lexa.

\- J’ai toujours voulu d’un mariage en plein air, déclara-t-elle après un moment.

Elle s’attendait à sentir Lexa se tendre contre elle mais cette dernière ne bougea pas et continua de lui caresser la nuque avec son nez, l’encourageant à continuer. Ce qu’elle fit.

\- Quand j’étais petite, je rêvais d’un immense mariage, digne d’une princesse de conte de fées. Je m’imaginais les choses clairement, le lieu, les fleurs, le gâteau. Même les invités… La seule chose qui n’était pas claire, c’était avec qui je me mariais. Même quand j’étais avec Finn, je ne m’imaginais pas avec lui…

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

\- J’avais cette vision idyllique de l’amour, du mariage, de l’engagement qu’il représentait, prononça-t-elle doucement, et pourtant je ne l’ai ressenti dans aucune de mes relations. Aucune… Jusqu’à toi… Et là, j’ai commencé à te voir dans mon rêve de mariage Lex, aussi clairement que le reste. Je nous voyais échanger nos vœux à Malibu, sur notre plage, devant notre cabane…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lexa. Un sourire à la fois joyeux et triste, serein et douloureux. Un sourire à l’instar de ce qu’elle ressentait: conflictuel.

Savoir que Clarke l’aimait tellement qu’elle voyait son avenir, ses rêves, se construire avec elle avait le don de l’emplir d’un bonheur intense.

Mais, savoir qu’elles ne partageaient pas la même vision de l’avenir, avait le don de lui briser le cœur.

\- J’ai toujours voulu d’un grand mariage Lex, continua Clarke.

Maintenant qu’elle était lancée, elle avait l’impression qu’elle ne pouvait s’arrêter que lorsqu’elle aurait évacué tout ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Je veux un mariage et – et une grande maison de banlieue et une jolie palissade blanche. Je veux qu’on ait des enfants et – et un chien et un grand jardin où ils pourront courir et s’amuser…

\- Clarke… prononça Lexa d’un ton incertain.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire peur, assura Clarke en secouant la tête. Mais je veux que tu le saches parce que je – je ne peux pas m’empêcher de vouloir tout ça et – et j’ai besoin de savoir ce que tu veux aussi…

Elle se décala légèrement et tourna la tête de sorte à pouvoir regarder Lexa droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Lex? lui demanda-t-elle d’un ton empli de vulnérabilité. Qu’est-ce que tu vois?

Malgré la trouille qui continuait de lui saisir les entrailles, Lexa ne détourna pas les yeux à l’entente des mots. Elle fixa longuement Clarke, d’un regard  mis complètement à découvert, reflétant un amour, une tendresse sans aucune restriction.

\- Toi, répondit-elle doucement. Juste toi…

Et elle n’avait sûrement jamais été aussi sincère qu’en cet instant précis.

Parce que s’il existait bien une chose pour laquelle elle était complètement sûre, c’était Clarke. Tout le reste n’avait pas de réelle importance tant qu’elle avait Clarke à ses côtés.

Elle était celle qui lui avait fait découvrir le véritable bonheur, celle qui avait donné un sens à sa vie. Et Lexa serait damnée si elle ne faisait pas tout en son pouvoir pour essayer de rendre la femme qu’elle aimait aussi heureuse qu’elle, elle la rendait.

Et ce fut cette réalisation qui l’amena à oublier son cœur battant à vive allure et l’appréhension au creux de son estomac. Sans quitter sa petite-amie des yeux, elle glissa une main sur sa joue et la caressa délicatement.

\- Je ferai toujours mon possible pour t’offrir tout ce que tu veux, Clarke… déclara-t-elle d’un ton plein de conviction. Et si ce que tu veux, c’est te marier, alors on se mariera...

Un vague d’émotion submergea Clarke qui sentit ses yeux la piquer de plus en plus. Elle se retrouva inconsciemment à les fermer avant de poser son front contre celui de Lexa et de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Elle savait que Lexa était complètement et irrémédiablement sincère avec elle. Elle savait qu’elle sacrifierait sans hésiter ses propres désirs, qu’elle les ferait taire juste pour satisfaire les siens. Parce qu’elle était Lexa. La personne la plus altruiste et généreuse qu’elle connaissait.

\- Je ne veux pas d’une chose que tu ne veux pas, souffla Clarke.

La véracité de ses mots la prit elle-même par surprise. Et pourtant oui, ils étaient vrais. Tout comme il était vrai qu’elle avait toujours rêvé de se marier. Mais s’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle refusait, c’était de sacrifier les propres envies de Lexa pour les siennes.

\- Je veux juste comprendre Lex…

Lexa redressa légèrement la tête pour lui adresser un regard confus.

\- Je sais que tu as toujours eu peur de l’engagement, s’expliqua Clarke. Mais je pensais qu’on avait réussi à dépasser ce cap-là nous deux…

\- C’est le cas, assura Lexa. Je n’ai pas peur de m’engager à vie avec toi, au contraire…

\- Quel est le problème alors?

La question avait été posée sans aucune amertume. Lexa voyait parfaitement que Clarke cherchait juste à comprendre son point de vue. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment lui expliquer. Elle-même avait du mal à vraiment saisir d’où lui venait cette complète réticence au mariage.

Elle baissa les yeux et poussa un profond soupir avant de les détourner vers l’océan.     

\- Le mariage est la plus puissante des alliances... prononça-t-elle finalement.

\- Quoi? répondit Clarke.

Lexa reporta son regard sur elle et esquissa un sourire amusé lorsqu’elle vit la grimace confuse qu’elle arborait.

\- C’est ce que mon père a l’habitude de dire, expliqua-t-elle. Et il a raison… Le mariage, c’est juste ça, une alliance. Un contrat. Une association… 

Un soupir las s’échappa de sa bouche à cette pensée et elle se retrouva à détourner de nouveau les yeux de sa petite-amie, se retrouvant dans l’incapacité de maintenir son regard où la confusion et l’incompréhension se mélangeaient.

\- Ça a toujours été comme ça dans ma famille… Ma mère est restée avec mon père parce qu’elle le voyait comme un devoir. Et lui il est resté avec elle parce qu’il la voyait comme une opportunité…

Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à Clarke qu’avant elle, elle était persuadée qu’elle finirait comme ses parents, dans un mariage de convenance avec une femme qui lui permettrait de maintenir la suprématie des Woods. Puis, lorsque le temps viendrait, elle aurait eu un héritier à son tour qu’elle aurait formé à sa succession pour assurer la prospérité de l’empire.

Son avenir avait été tout tracé et elle avait détesté ça. Plus que tout. Elle avait eu l’impression d’étouffer sous les attentes, la pression de son nom. Puis Clarke était arrivée, lui avait offert une relation, un amour si pur, si authentique et Lexa avait enfin pu reprendre sa respiration.

Et maintenant, son avenir elle ne le voyait qu’avec Clarke. Et la simple idée de se marier la faisait flipper parce qu’elle avait peur de gâcher ce qu’elles avaient. Et il en était hors de question…

Il était hors de question qu’elle fasse porter à la personne qu’elle aimait plus que tout, le fardeau que représentait le nom des Woods…

\- Je veux que tu restes avec moi parce que tu en as envie Clarke, déclara-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante. Pas par obligation.

Elle reporta son attention sur elle, la fixa longuement avant d’ajouter:

\- Je tiens trop à toi, à nous, pour nous voir devenir comme eux…

Clarke n’avait pas besoin de l’entendre pour savoir de qui elle parlait.

Elle se retrouva à déglutir difficilement, tentant de restreindre la multitude d’émotions qui la submergeait. Elle se sentait triste, bouleversée et folle amoureuse de la personne face à elle.

Mais elle se sentait aussi et surtout complètement stupide.

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas réaliser d’elle-même pourquoi Lexa était réticente face au mariage? Après tout, elle savait très bien dans quel cadre elle avait grandi. Elle savait très bien qu’avant leur histoire, Lexa avait toujours eu une conception de l’amour des plus pessimistes. Et ce, à cause de ses parents.

Ils avaient réussi à lui faire intégrer que l’amour était une faiblesse, qu’il n’était qu’une illusion, une chimère et qu’elle ne devait pas y croire. Et Clarke savait qu’elle avait réussi à montrer à Lexa qu’il s’agissait de foutaises. Que ce qu’elles partageaient n’avait rien d’une faiblesse. Que c’était réel, véritable.

Mais elle savait aussi qu’il existait certaines choses qu’elle ne pouvait changer.   

Elle ouvrit la couverture qui était toujours enveloppée autour d’elles pour se redresser. Lexa la fixa d’un regard résigné, s’attendant à la voir partir.

Mais Clarke n’en avait aucune intention. Elle se tourna complètement vers elle, bascula une jambe par-dessus ses genoux et vint se mettre à califourchon sur elle. Puis, elle glissa ses deux mains de part et d’autre de sa mâchoire et rapprocha son visage jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres frôlent les siennes.

\- On n’est pas tes parents, mon amour. _Tu_ n’es pas ton père, affirma-t-elle d’un ton plein de certitude. Et je sais que je vais passer ma vie avec toi parce que je t’aime et non pas par obligation...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration saccadée et, malgré le léger pincement au cœur que la pensée causa en elle, elle ajouta:

\- Et si tu ne veux pas te marier, ce n’est pas grave. Tant qu’on est ensemble…

Lexa se recula légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder et Clarke la vit froncer des sourcils d’un geste préoccupé.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes ton rêve à cause de moi, prononça doucement Lexa.

Au lieu de lui répondre immédiatement, Clarke esquissa un léger sourire avant de se pencher de nouveau vers elle et d’emprisonner délicatement ses lèvres entre les siennes.

\- _Tu_ es mon rêve, souffla-t-elle en rompant leur baiser.

Elle l’embrassa de nouveau, de façon plus intense cette fois-ci, amenant Lexa à étouffer un petit gémissement, puis s’éloigna une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui je rêvais d’un mariage, poursuivit-elle en se replongeant dans les prunelles vertes face à elle qui s’étaient légèrement embrumées à la suite du baiser. Mais je rêvais surtout d’avoir ce que ça représentait. Je rêvais d’avoir quelqu’un que j’aimais et qui m’aimait assez pour vouloir passer le reste de sa vie avec moi. Je rêvais d’un partenaire, d’un binôme, d’une vie à deux. Et c’est exactement ce que j’ai avec toi…

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lexa qui resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke et la colla un peu plus à elle.

\- Tu es sûre?

Clarke hésita une fraction de seconde avant d’acquiescer doucement.

\- Certaine, répondit-elle.

\- Donc on est okay? s’enquit Lexa.

Ce qui fit légèrement rire Clarke qui hocha de nouveau la tête de haut en bas avant de l’embrasser encore une fois.

\- Oui…

Elle posa un second baiser sur ses lèvres puis un troisième et un quatrième avant de se reculer et de lui adresser un sourire mutin.

\- La question est lequel de nos deux noms nos enfants porteront, déclara-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais sa remarque amena Lexa à se tendre considérablement, ce que remarqua Clarke qui perdit légèrement son sourire pour la fixer d’un regard curieux.

\- Quoi? Tu ne veux pas d’enfants non plus?

\- J’ai – je n’en sais rien, balbutia Lexa. Je – je n’y ai jamais vraiment pensé…

Son trouble évident amusa grandement Clarke qui glissa ses mains le long de ses épaules.

\- Sérieusement? Tu ne nous as jamais imaginés avec des enfants? demanda-t-elle en s’efforçant de ne pas rigoler.

\- Il est définitivement trop tôt pour qu’on ait _cette_ conversation, répondit Lexa.

Cette fois-ci, Clarke ne put se retenir et laissa échapper un rire.

\- Tu ne veux pas d’une multitude de mini-Lexa? insista-t-elle, de plus en plus amusée.

Malgré le fait qu’elle savait pertinemment que Clarke était seulement en train de s’amuser d’elle, Lexa ne put s’empêcher de se sentir légèrement terrifiée à cette pensée.

\- Tu sais quoi? prononça-t-elle en posant ses deux mains de part et d’autre de ses hanches. Je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire.

Et sans attendre que Clarke dise quoi que ce soit, elle la porta de sorte à pouvoir se dégager d’en dessous d’elle puis la reposa sur le transat avant de poser un baiser sur son front et de commencer à s’éloigner en direction de la maison.

\- C’est ça, fuis! s’exclama Clarke d’un ton moqueur avant d’éclater d’un rire sonore.

Elle se laissa retomber contre le dossier du transat et poussa un profond soupir de bien-être en fermant les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu’elle sentit des mains se poser de part et d’autre de son visage et une paire de lèvres familières capturer fougueusement les siennes. Le baiser ne dura qu’une seconde mais il eut quand même pour effet de faire accélérer brutalement son cœur. Clarke rouvrit les yeux et vit Lexa penchée au-dessus d’elle, la fixant amoureuseusement.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose Woods? fit-elle mine de demander.

Lexa lui répondit par un acquiescement mutin avant de se rapprocher de nouveau d’elle et de déclarer contre ses lèvres:

\- Je t’aime…

Clarke esquissa un sourire et se redressa légèrement pour combler les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient et l’embrasser tendrement.

\- Je t’aime aussi…

\- Okay, cool, répondit Lexa avec un grand sourire.

Elle posa un dernier petit baiser sur ses lèvres puis s’éloigna de nouveau.

\- Maintenant que ça c’est dit, je vais vraiment nous chercher à boire, informa-t-elle.

\- Okay, répondit Clarke sans se dépêtrer de son expression niaise.

Lexa commença à se reculer sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Et quand je reviens, je veux retrouver ma place!

\- C’était ma place, je te rappelle! rétorqua Clarke.

\- Nope, assura Lexa en hochant négativement la tête. Toi ta place, elle est dans mes bras. Toujours…

Une envie presque douloureuse de se lever et de combler de nouveau les quelques mètres qui les séparaient envahit la totalité du corps de Clarke qui se retrouva à se mordre inconsciemment la lèvre. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Lexa qui lui adressa un sourire goguenard, l’amenant à rire de nouveau.

\- Okay Casanova, répondit Clarke, maintenant si tu as fini avec tes belles paroles, va nous chercher à boire avant que le feu d’artifices ne commence!

\- À vos ordres, Dr Griffin!

Elle lui fit un salut ridicule de la main puis tourna les talons et reprit le chemin de la maison. Clarke la regarda s’éloigner en secouant la tête d’un air à la fois amusé et exaspéré puis se relaissa tomber contre le dossier du siège. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers le ciel étoilé au-dessus d’elle et se concentra sur la sensation de bien-être qui l’enveloppait complètement et dont la cause n’était personne d’autre que Lexa.

Et tant qu’elle continuait de ressentir ça, ce bonheur, cette euphorie, cette puissance, que lui offrait Lexa alors elle n’avait pas besoin de tout le reste.

La petite fille qui rêvait d’un mariage de princesse et d’un amour comme celui de ses parents était plus que comblée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochainement: Des retrouvailles inattendues pour Lexa, une fête d'anniversaire et une partie du classique "je n'ai jamais..."


	15. Chapter 15

\- Au suivant! s’exclama la serveuse.

Lexa s’avança jusqu’au comptoir, lui adressa un sourire poli et commanda un expresso à emporter que la serveuse s’empressa de lui préparer, non sans lui adresser un sourire chaleureux à son tour.

Elle se trouvait dans un petit café face à W&Co qui avait ouvert deux ou trois mois plus tôt. Elle n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de s’y arrêter et aujourd’hui, alors qu’elle était sortie un peu plus tôt que prévu du travail, elle s’était dit qu’il s’agissait de l’occasion parfaite pour le tester.

La serveuse revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit gobelet, Lexa le saisit avant de lui tendre un billet de 10$, de lui dire de garder la monnaie puis de tourner les talons pour s’en aller en lui souhaitant une agréable journée. Elle esquissa un geste vers la sortie mais s’arrêta presque immédiatement lorsqu’elle aperçut le visage familier de son assistante, assise à une des tables au fond du café. Elle changea donc de direction et s’avança jusqu’à Costia qui avait le nez plongé dans un livre.

\- Hey… salua doucement Lexa lorsqu’elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Costia leva les yeux vers elle et esquissa un mince sourire.

\- Hey…

\- Je peux? demanda Lexa en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la chaise face à Costia.

Cette dernière lui répondit par un acquiescement qui l’encouragea à s’asseoir.

Lorsqu’elle fut installée, Lexa posa son sac et son gobelet sur la table avant de reporter son attention sur Costia et de lui adresser un regard interrogateur.

\- Je suis surprise de te trouver ici, lui dit-elle. Je pensais que tu étais rentrée directement chez toi.

Elle s’efforça de ne pas adopter un ton accusateur mais il était vrai qu’elle se sentait quelque peu confuse. Surtout après que Costia lui ait dit qu’elle était extenuée et qu’elle n’avait qu’une hâte, c’était de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer en cette veille de week-end.

\- Oui mais – hum – j’avais envie d’un café, répondit Costia en se dandinant sur sa chaise d’un geste mal-à-l’aise.

Lexa fronça des sourcils d’un air suspicieux, ce que remarqua Costia qui s’empressa de reprendre la parole avant qu’elle ne puisse commenter.

\- Et toi je pensais que tu avais une soirée d’anniversaire ce soir, déclara-t-elle.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Lexa face au changement de sujet mais elle choisit tout de même de jouer le jeu. Elle n’avait aucune envie d’embarrasser Costia.

\- C’est le cas, répondit donc Lexa. Je m’apprête d’ailleurs à aller récupérer Clarke à l’hôpital pour y aller…

Aujourd’hui était l’anniversaire d’Anya. Et pour célébrer ça, cette dernière avait décidé d’organiser une fête à son appartement.

Lexa prit une gorgée de son café, tout en continuant de fixer Costia. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d’ajouter:

\- Tu es la bienvenue d’ailleurs…

Costia lui répondit par un reniflement dédaigneux avant de lui adresser un regard sceptique.

\- Vu comment les choses se sont terminées la dernière fois que j’ai vu ta petite-amie, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée…

\- Tout est okay avec Clarke maintenant, assura Lexa. Je suis même sûre que vous vous entendriez très bien…

Costia laissa échapper un léger rire sceptique.

\- Je suis sûre que oui, ironisa-t-elle. Mais je préfère tout de même rester ici….

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu trouves plus intéressant de passer ta soirée seule dans un petit café qui n’a rien d’exceptionnel plutôt qu’à une soirée dans un appartement chic de l’Upper East Side? questionna Lexa avec un petit sourire en coin.

Avant que Costia ne puisse répondre, une serveuse arriva à leur table et posa un grand gobelet devant elle.

\- Et voilà ton double Mocha! s’exclama-t-elle d’un ton guilleret. Sérieusement, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fais pour boire ça!

Lexa leva les yeux vers elle et lorsqu’elle vit sa longue chevelure blonde et son nez légèrement aquilin, elle la reconnut immédiatement. Mais son attention se retrouva presque aussitôt de nouveau sur Costia lorsqu’elle la vit esquisser un énorme sourire béat en fixant cette nouvelle arrivante avec des yeux étincelants.

\- M – merci, balbutia-t-elle minablement.

Ce qui amena Lexa à laisser échapper un léger rire moqueur qu’elle réussit à transformer habilement en un toussotement lorsqu’elle reçut un regard noir de la part de Costia. La serveuse se tourna également vers elle et son sourire sembla s’agrandir lorsqu’elle remarqua enfin sa présence.

\- Lexa, hey! salua-t-elle, toujours avec la même exubérance. Comment vas-tu?

Lexa ignora le regard surpris que Costia lui adressa lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’elles se connaissaient et adressa un sourire chaleureux à l’autre femme qui se tenait toujours debout devant leur table.

\- Bonjour Niylah, je vais bien et toi?

\- Parfaitement! répondit ladite Niylah. Ça fait une éternité!

\- Effectivement, confirma Lexa. Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici…

La dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vue, c’était plusieurs mois auparavant et elle occupait un poste de serveuse au Starbucks du campus de Columbia.

\- Je ne travaille pas seulement ici, lui dit Niylah. Ce salon est à moi!

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, répondit la blonde avec un sourire fier. Quitte à servir du café pour le reste de ma vie, autant le faire dans un endroit qui m’appartient!

\- Félicitations, congratula Lexa. Je suis contente pour toi…

Et elle était complètement sincère. Elle n’était certes pas la plus grande fan de Niylah mais elle reconnaissait parfaitement que ça avait plus à voir avec le fait qu’elle était sortie avec Clarke plutôt qu’avec sa personnalité. L’autre blonde était quelqu’un de bien et elle méritait réellement de réussir.

Cependant, cette pensée la quitta légèrement lorsque, après lui avoir dit merci, Niylah lui demanda:

\- Comment va Clarke?

Lexa sentit une certaine irritation la gagner mais tenta de l’ignorer et s’efforça d’esquisser un mince sourire. Après tout, l’autre blonde n’avait aucune idée que Clarke et elle n’étaient plus que de simples meilleures amies.

\- Elle va bien, répondit simplement Lexa.

\- Contente de l’entendre, s’enthousiasma Niylah. Tu lui passeras mon bonjour!

Lexa se contenta d’acquiescer.

\- Bon je vais vous laisser, le devoir m’appelle! ajouta la serveuse, de sa voix toujours aussi guillerette. C’était un plaisir Lexa!

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Costia.

\- À plus tard, lui dit-elle.

Et elle ponctua ses mots avec un clin d’œil avant de tourner les talons et de repartir vers le comptoir.

\- À – à plus tard, balbutia Costia, bien trop tard, ne semblant retrouver ses esprits que maintenant que l’autre femme n’était plus là.

Elle attendit que Niylah disparaisse dans la remise derrière le comptoir pour détourner enfin les yeux et, lorsqu’elle croisa le regard amusé de Lexa, elle s’efforça de retrouver un visage fermé.

\- La ferme, intima-t-elle.

\- Je n’ai rien dit! s’indigna faussement Lexa en tentant tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire.

\- Je vois très bien que tu en as envie! répondit Costia.

Cette fois-ci, Lexa ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sonore qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son amie.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir à la fête d’Anya, charria-t-elle. Tu es trop occupée à faire les yeux doux aux gérantes de petit salon de café…

\- La ferme… bougonna de nouveau Costia.

\- Non sérieux, ça fait combien de temps que tu viens ici pour la reluquer? taquina un peu plus Lexa.

Elle ne s’attendait pas à obtenir une réponse mais, après un silence de quelques secondes, Costia marmonna dans sa barbe:

\- Deux semaines…

Lexa rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un nouveau rire qui amena Costia à lui adresser un nouveau regard assassin.

\- Tu viens ici depuis deux semaines et tu n’as toujours pas osé lui proposé un rencard?

\- L’occasion ne s’est pas présentée, répondit Costia en se renfrognant légèrement.

Lexa secoua la tête, amusée. Elle perdit légèrement son sourire et fixa curieusement Costia.

Depuis qu’elle la connaissait, elle ne l’avait jamais vu perdre autant ses moyens auprès de quelqu’un. Il était donc évident que son faible pour Niylah était quelque chose d’assez réel.

\- Tu devrais lui demander, lui dit-elle sérieusement. Je suis sûre qu’elle dira oui…

Costia ne répondit pas et touilla distraitement son café avant d’en prendre une gorgée. Elle reposa ensuite la tasse devant elle et leva les yeux vers Lexa.

\- Comment tu la connais? demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle a travaillé longtemps au Starbucks du campus, répondit Lexa.  Et – hum – Clarke et elle sont sorties ensemble quelques temps, ajouta-t-elle.

Costia laissa échapper un grognement avant de laisser sa tête tomber contre la table d’un geste désespéré.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça… gémit-elle.

Sa réaction amena Lexa à froncer des sourcils d’un air confus.

\- Quoi? questionna-t-elle.

\- Avec toutes les femmes qu’il y a à New-York, il a fallu que j’ai de nouveau un faible pour une qui est sortie avec Clarke Griffin!

Lexa comprit enfin où elle voulait en venir, ce qui la fit rire.

\- Ce n’était pas vraiment sérieux, elles sont restées ensemble même pas un mois et c’était il y a 6 ans de ça, on était encore en premier cycle! assura-t-elle.

\- Ta copine a déjà du mal avec moi, tu crois qu’elle va penser quoi lorsqu’elle va savoir que je veux sortir avec une de ses ex? questionna rhétoriquement Costia. Je n’ai pas besoin qu’elle me déteste encore plus…

\- Clarke ne te déteste pas, répondit Lexa. Et elle s’en ficherait si tu sortais avec Niylah… Enfin j’espère…

Elle s’efforça d’occulter la petite jalousie qui venait de la gagner en s’imaginant Clarke pas indifférente à l’idée que Costia et Niylah sortent ensemble et se reconcentra sur son assistante.

\- Ça m’agace un peu de le dire mais Niylah est quelqu’un de bien, déclara-t-elle sérieusement. Et si vraiment elle te plait, tu devrais tenter ta chance sans te soucier du reste…

Costia la regarda longuement, semblant pondérer ses paroles. Après quelques secondes, elle finit par acquiescer silencieusement.

\- Bien! prononça Lexa en jetant un coup d’œil à sa montre. Je vais te laisser à ton reluquage, moi j’ai une petite-amie à aller récupérer!

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Costia qui la regarda se redresser de sa chaise.

\- Bonne soirée, souhaita-t-elle.

\- Bonne soirée, répondit Lexa.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire puis se dirigea vers la sortie du salon.

 

**_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_ **

 

Lorsque Clarke sortit du vestiaire des internes, fraichement douchée et habillée pour la soirée qui l’attendait, ses yeux se retrouvèrent immédiatement attirés par la silhouette familière de sa petite-amie qui était appuyée négligemment sur le comptoir des infirmières et discutait avec l’une d’entre elles.

C’était la première fois que Lexa venait la voir à l’hôpital et aussi insignifiant que ce détail pouvait paraître, il était d’une véritable importance pour Clarke. Elle ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un énorme sourire et, tout en réarrangeant la sangle de son sac à main au-dessus de son épaule, elle se dépêcha de s’avancer en direction de sa petite-amie.

\- Hey, salua-t-elle doucement lorsqu’elle arriva à quelques mètres du comptoir.

Lexa interrompit sa conversation et tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, semblant complètement oublier l’infirmière avec laquelle elle discutait. Son visage s’éclaira d’un grand sourire lumineux et Clarke sentit les habituels papillons envahir sa poitrine lorsque ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur elle. Elle n’hésita donc pas à combler les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour l’embrasser tendrement, oubliant qu’elles se trouvaient en plein milieu du hall du 3ème étage de l’hôpital et que pratiquement toutes les infirmières qui se trouvaient derrière le comptoir les regardaient curieusement.  

\- Hey, répondit Lexa à son tour en rompant leur baiser.

Elle ne s’éloigna pas pour autant d’elle et glissa tendrement une main dans une de ses boucles blondes avant de baisser le regard et dessiner sa tenue avec un regard avide.

Clarke avait opté pour une jolie robe bleue simple. Mais le fait qu’elle s’arrêtait juste au-dessus des genoux et que le col descendait juste assez pour la taquiner avec son décolleté avait le don de rendre dingue Lexa.

\- Tu es très jolie, déclara-t-elle.

Et avant que Clarke ne puisse la remercier ou lui retourner le compliment, Lexa se colla un peu plus à elle et ajouta dans un murmure:

\- J’espérais quand même arriver à temps pour te voir encore en blouse…

Clarke laissa échapper un petit rire amusé avant de se reculer légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- On assouvira ton fantasme un autre jour, taquina-t-elle. Là, on va être en retard…

\- Je suis sûre qu’on a encore quelques minutes devant nous, répondit Lexa avec un petit sourire mutin.

Un raclement de gorge les fit sortir de leur bulle et elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers l’infirmière avec laquelle Lexa discutait un peu plus tôt d’où avait émané le bruit et qui les fixait d’un regard amusé. Il s’agissait de Liv, une des plus anciennes infirmières de l’hôpital et pour qui Clarke avait une véritable préférence.

\- Je pense que vous devriez y aller, Dr Griffin, si vous voulez profiter de votre week-end, déclara-t-elle.

Elle ponctua ses mots en jetant un regard en biais à ses collègues à côté d’elle, amenant Clarke à regarder également. Elle se retint de rire lorsqu’elle les vit tous détourner brusquement les yeux et faire semblant de se concentrer sur leur écran d’ordinateur.

\- Vous avez raison Liv, répondit-elle. Merci…

C’était une des raisons qui faisaient qu’elle adorait cette femme: elle faisait toujours en sorte d’assurer ses arrières.

Clarke lui adressa un dernier sourire avant d’attirer Lexa par la main et de les diriger vers la sortie du service. Elles traversèrent le couloir principal qui était animé par un flux de médecins, d’infirmiers, d’aide-soignants et de patients qui vaquaient à leurs occupations sans réellement se préoccuper de ce qui les entourait et ne s’arrêtèrent que lorsqu’elles arrivèrent au niveau des ascenseurs. Tandis que Clarke appuyait sur le bouton pour appeler une cabine, Lexa regarda autour d’elle avec une curiosité évidente, tentant de prendre connaissance de tout le chaos qui l’entourait.

\- On se croirait dans Grey’s, déclara-t-elle.

Clarke tourna la tête vers elle et rigola lorsqu’elle vit l’expression subjuguée sur son visage.

\- Crois-moi, c’est loin d’être le cas…

Lexa jeta un nouveau regard autour d’elle avant de le reporter sur Clarke.

\- Pourtant j’ai vraiment l’impression d’y être, dit-elle en lui adressant un nouveau petit sourire en coin. J’espère même croiser Arizona Robbins d’une seconde à l’autre…

Clarke se tourna pour lui faire face et lui mit un coup sur l’épaule. S’étant attendue à ce genre de réponse, Lexa laissa échapper un rire amusé avant de lui enlacer la taille et de la rapprocher d’elle.

\- Je plaisante, assura-t-elle. Tu sais très bien que la seule blonde en blouse blanche que je veux, c’est toi…

Clarke tenta de lutter une fraction de seconde à l’étreinte avant d’abandonner et de se laisser aller contre le corps qui avait le don de la faire se sentir à la fois en sécurité et au bord de l’arrêt cardiaque.

\- Encore heureux… répondit-elle dans un bougonnement.

Lexa esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de pencher son visage vers le sien et de capturer tendrement ses lèvres entre les siennes. Clarke ferma les yeux face au contact et posa ses deux mains sur le haut de la poitrine de Lexa.

Le baiser resta soft et tendre mais il dura de longues secondes. De longues secondes pendant lesquelles les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent et se refermèrent deux fois mais auxquelles elles ne prêtèrent pas vraiment d’attention, trop absorbées l’une par l’autre.

Elles ne s’étaient pas vues depuis la veille, depuis que Clarke avait quitté leur appartement en début de soirée pour démarrer une nouvelle garde. Et, même s’il ne s’agissait que de 24 heures et que depuis que Clarke avait commencé son internat un mois plus tôt elles avaient connu de plus longues périodes de séparation, elles n’arrivaient toujours pas à s’habituer complètement à l’absence de l’autre. Leurs retrouvailles étaient donc toujours assez intenses, au grand dam de leurs proches.

Ce fut Clarke qui finit par rompre leur baiser lorsqu’elle se rappela qu’elles étaient encore à l’hôpital. Lexa tenta de chasser ses lèvres mais elle se recula un peu plus avec un petit rire.

\- Lex… prononça-t-elle d’un ton se situant entre l’amusement et la mise en garde.

\- Quoi?

\- On est sur mon lieu de travail je te rappelle…

\- Et alors? rétorqua Lexa en faisant une moue boudeuse. Tu as terminé ton service…

\- Ça ne change rien, assura Clarke avec un sourire. Si ma résidente me surprenait, je suis sûre qu’elle serait capable de me coller un blâme, fin de service ou non…

Lexa bougonna mais se sépara tout de même d’elle. Clarke posa un baiser reconnaissant sur sa joue et lui promit à l’oreille de se rattraper plus tard avant d’appuyer une nouvelle fois sur le bouton de l’ascenseur qu’elles avaient loupé.

\- Tu as récupéré le cadeau d’Anya? questionna-t-elle.

Elle reporta son attention sur Lexa qui acquiesça.

\- Je suis rentrée à la maison pour me changer et le récupérer en même temps, répondit cette dernière en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

Elle avait troqué son attirail professionnel habituel pour une tenue beaucoup plus décontractée mais qui restait des plus chics. Un short de couleur camel qui donnait l’impression que ses jambes s’étendaient à n’en plus finir, une paire de chaussures assortie et une chemise blanche dont elle avait retroussé les manches et laissé quelques boutons ouverts et qui lui donnait cet air désinvolte que Clarke trouvait plus que sexy. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés négligemment et ne lui donnaient qu’une envie c’était de glisser ses doigts dedans.

Clarke s’efforça de sortir de sa contemplation – qui s’apparentait plus à du reluquage – et se reconcentra sur le visage de sa petite-amie qui la fixait d’un air amusé, lui indiquant clairement qu’elle avait remarqué ce qu’elle venait de faire.

\- Toi, Lexa Woods, fana du travail, tu es sortie plus tôt pour avoir le temps de rentrer te changer? demanda Clarke avant que Lexa ne puisse faire un commentaire qu’elle savait d’avance plein de sous-entendus.

\- Oui, répondit cette dernière sans se dépêtrer de son sourire.

S’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle aimait sûrement autant que de lorgner sans gêne sa petite-amie c’était de la surprendre en faire de même avec elle. Mais elle décida de ne rien dire et poursuivit:

\- J’ai même eu le temps d’aller me prendre un café en sortant du boulot… Tu vois, j’apprends à lever le pied…

Puis, lorsqu’elle se souvint d’un détail, elle se tourna un peu plus vers Clarke.

\- D’ailleurs en parlant de ça, déclara-t-elle, devine qui j’ai croisé?

\- Qui? questionna Clarke.

\- Niylah…

Lexa ne quitta pas Clarke des yeux lorsqu’elle prononça son prénom, observant attentivement sa réaction. Elle la vit lever les sourcils d’un air surpris avant de laisser échapper un léger rire.

\- Wow, ça c’est un prénom que je n’avais pas entendu depuis longtemps, répondit Clarke. Je pensais qu’elle avait quitté New-York… Pas que j’en ai quelque chose à faire, s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter lorsqu’elle vit le regard dubitatif que lui adressa Lexa.

Cette dernière esquissa un léger sourire amusé avant de secouer la tête.

\- En tout cas, elle est toujours là et elle est propriétaire du salon de café où je me suis arrêtée tout à l’heure…

\- Wow, répéta Clarke. C’est cool pour elle…

\- Yep, répondit Lexa. Mais attends, tu n’as pas entendu la meilleure encore…

Clarke se tourna complètement pour lui faire face, donnant ainsi le dos aux cabines d’ascenseur, et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Je crois que Costia a un faible pour elle, continua Lexa.

\- Costia? Ton assistante?

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je l’ai trouvé assise à une table, à lui faire les yeux doux d’une manière loin d’être subtile…

Clarke grimaça légèrement.

\- Ton ex et mon ex ensemble? prononça-t-elle lentement, comme pour tester les mots. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu bizarre?

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment considérer Costia comme une de mes ex… dit Lexa.

Elle reçut un regard sceptique qui l’encouragea à ne pas s’attarder sur ce sujet.

\- Donc ça te dérangerait qu’elles se mettent ensemble? demanda-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Clarke fronça des sourcils, confuse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait?

\- Tu viens de dire que tu trouvais ça bizarre, fit remarquer Lexa. Et Costia pense que tu vas la détester encore plus si elle s’intéresse à une de tes ex...

\- Je ne la déteste pas, contesta Clarke, et je m’en fiche si elle veut sortir avec Niylah…

\- Exactement ce que je lui ai dit! s’enthousiasma Lexa.

\- Au contraire, au moins je serais sûre qu’elle restera loin de toi…

Lexa perdit légèrement son sourire, ce qui amena Clarke à en esquisser un.

\- Je plaisante, assura-t-elle. Mais tu peux lui dire qu’elle a ma bénédiction pour se taper mon ex…

\- Okay, cool! répondit Lexa. J’espère que ça l’encouragera à tenter le coup, elle a l’air vraiment mordu…

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompue par une voix derrière Lexa qui s’exclama un «Griffin !». Elle étouffa un grognement frustré lorsqu’elle vit le Dr Lewis, sa résidente, s’approcher d’elle d’un pas précipité, un dossier à la main.

\- Voilà la sorcière, murmura-t-elle de sorte à ce que seulement Lexa l’entende.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se tourner pour pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur le tyran qui servait de résidente à sa petite-amie.

\- Griffin! répéta le Docteur en arrivant à leur hauteur. J’attends toujours les résultats pour l’appendicectomie de Matthieu Peterson!

\- J’ai terminé mon service, répondit Clarke en s’efforçant d’adopter sa voix la plus respectueuse possible.

Chose qui s’avérait être difficile vu l’aversion qu’elle ressentait pour la femme qui faisait tout pour faire de son internat un véritable cauchemar.

\- Ce n’est pas vraiment mon p – commença le Dr Lewis mais s’interrompit immédiatement lorsqu’elle remarqua enfin la présence de Lexa et que son regard se posa sur elle.

Elle se figea instantanément et un léger silence suivit pendant lequel le Dr Lewis la fixa attentivement.

\- Lexa? prononça-t-elle d’un ton incertain. Lexa Woods?

La nommée fronça des sourcils et la regarda curieusement. Le visage du docteur lui était légèrement familier mais elle n’arrivait pas vraiment à le situer. Ce que sembla remarquer le Dr Lewis car elle esquissa un grand sourire avant de laisser échapper un petit gloussement, ce qui choqua profondément Clarke qui ne savait même pas que la résidente coincée et horrible qu’elle côtoyait au quotidien était capable d’émettre ce genre de son.

\- Lydia. Lydia Lewis, déclara la résidente à l’adresse de Lexa. La soirée de remise des diplômes de premier cycle, tu te souviens?

Le visage de Lexa se décomposa immédiatement lorsque, effectivement, un souvenir clair de cette soirée lui revint à l’esprit. Maintenant, elle arrivait à situer ce visage et ces cheveux roux et elle sentit un léger vent de panique la gagner. Elle tenta un regard en biais à Clarke et s’efforça de ne pas grimacer lorsqu’elle vit le froncement de sourcils qu’elle arborait et qui ne cessait de s’accentuer au fur et à mesure que son regard passait du docteur à elle.

\- Je – hum – oui je m’en souviens, finit-elle par répondre avec un sourire crispé en glissant une main gêné sur sa nuque.

Le Dr Lewis laissa échapper un nouveau gloussement.

\- C’était une sacrée soirée…

Le regard de Clarke passa une nouvelle fois de sa petite-amie, de plus en plus mal-à-l’aise, à sa résidente, qui semblait avoir complètement occulté son existence, et elle comprit exactement ce qu’il s’était passé pendant cette « sacrée soirée », créant un sentiment nauséeux au creux de son estomac.

\- Que fais-tu là? demanda le Dr Lewis, toujours à l’adresse de Lexa. Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Une consultation? Je serais ravie de t’aider…

Elle ponctua ses mots en posant une main sur le bras de Lexa qui sentit sa petite-amie commencer à bouillonner à côté d’elle. Mais elle n’avait aucune idée de la procédure à suivre. Comment pouvait-elle désamorcer la situation sans mettre en colère sa petite-amie et sans éconduire trop violemment l’autre docteur pour ne pas risquer de l’énerver. Après tout, elle restait la résidente de Clarke…

Elle s’éclaircit la gorge, se décala légèrement de sorte que l'autre femme ne la touche plus et se gratta la tête, de plus en plus embarrassée, avant de se décider à répondre.

\- Non, en réalité, je suis juste là pour ma petite-amie, déclara-t-elle doucement en regardant dans la direction de Clarke.

Cette dernière fixait le Dr Lewis d’un regard à faire frémir n’importe qui. Mais, à priori, pas la résidente qui la regarda quelques secondes en prononça un « oh… » avant de reporter son attention sur Lexa et lui adresser un nouveau sourire.

\- Je pensais que tu n’étais pas du genre à t’enfermer dans des relations, lui dit-elle d’un ton faussement taquin.

C’était définitif, Clarke avait envie de l’étriper à mains nues et Lexa en avait parfaitement conscience. Lorsqu’elle la vit ouvrir la bouche pour, sans aucun doute, envoyer l’autre femme – qui restait sa supérieure – balader, Lexa s’empressa de la devancer.

\- On ferait mieux d’y aller! déclara-t-elle d’une voix légèrement forte.

Elle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton de l’ascenseur et poussa un profond soupir soulagé lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent une seconde plus tard pour laisser apparaitre une cabine vide. Elle adressa un sourire hypocrite au Dr Lewis puis obligea Clarke à entrer à l’intérieur de l’ascenseur en l’attirant par les épaules.

\- C’était un plaisir Lydia! déclara Lexa, tout en appuyant sur le bouton de rez-de-chaussée.

\- De même, répondit le Dr Lewis. N’hésite pas à revenir me voir!

\- C’est noté! assura-t-elle de son sourire toujours artificiel.

Sourire qu’elle perdit immédiatement lorsque les portes se décidèrent enfin à se refermer. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent et elle poussa un profond soupir avant de se décider à regarder dans la direction de la personne à côté d’elle.

Clarke avait son regard fixé droit devant elle mais Lexa n’avait pas besoin de voir ses yeux pour savoir qu’elle était énervée. Elle était persuadée qu’elle allait voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles d’une seconde à l’autre.

\- Qui l’aurait cru hein?

Clarke ne répondit pas et garda son regard ancré sur les portes de l’ascenseur.

\- Le point positif c’est qu’elle a oublié de te redemander les résultats de ton patient, tenta de plaisanter piteusement Lexa.

Cette fois-ci, Clarke se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard noir qui lui indiqua clairement qu’elle avait tout intérêt à se taire.

_La soirée allait être très longue…_

**_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_ **

 

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut dans un tout autre ascenseur que le couple se retrouva. Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton menant à l’étage où se trouvait l’appartement de sa cousine, Lexa tenta un nouveau regard en direction de sa petite-amie et poussa un soupir las lorsqu’elle vit que son humeur ne semblait pas avoir changé.

\- Allez Clarke, lui dit-elle, tu ne vas pas me faire la tête toute la soirée!

\- Excuse-moi d’avoir besoin d’un peu de temps pour digérer le fait que ma petite-amie s’est tapée _ma_ _résidente_ , répondit froidement Clarke.

Lexa se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, excédée. Au moins cette fois-ci, Clarke avait daigné lui adresser lui parole, peut-être qu’elle l’écouterait maintenant.

\- C’était _une_ fois à _une_ soirée, il y a _une_ éternité! dit-elle en s’efforçant de garder son calme. Je ne m’en souvenais même pas!

\- Elle, elle avait l’air de très bien s’en souvenir...

\- Clarke… soupira Lexa.

\- Ne me _Clarke_ même pas!

Lexa ferma les yeux, complètement désemparée. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle pouvait bien répondre à ça. Elle réalisait que la situation avait tout pour énerver sa petite-amie mais elle n’avait aucun moyen de la corriger.

Elle n’avait eu aucun moyen de savoir que cette fille qu’elle avait croisée à une soirée étudiante quatre ans plus tôt, avec qui elle n’avait échangé que quelques mots avant de passer la nuit avec elle – _une nuit_ – était susceptible de devenir la patronne de sa petite-amie des années après.

Clarke ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça…

\- Il fallait voir comment elle te regardait, ce n’était même pas subtil! poursuivit Clarke en reniflant dédaigneusement. Et puis c’était quoi ce « tu reviens me voir quand tu veux »?!  Devant moi en plus! C’était complètement irrespectueux!

Lexa se mordit la lèvre mais elle ne put se retenir longtemps et laissa échapper un léger rire. Clarke tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et lui adressa un nouveau regard perçant.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu’il y a de drôle!

\- Tu es jalouse, se contenta de répondre Lexa sans se dépêtrer de son sourire.

Ce qui posait problème à Clarke ce n’était pas qu’elle ait couché avec sa résidente, c’était que cette dernière n’était pas contre l’idée de réitérer l’expérience.

Clarke laissa échapper un nouveau reniflement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d’un geste défensif.

\- Pas du tout, nia-t-elle, ce qui ne fit qu’agrandir le sourire de Lexa.

\- Si tu l’es, insista cette dernière. Tu es verte de jalousie!

\- Si tu crois que c’est comme ça que je vais arrêter de faire la tête, tu te plantes complètement…

Un nouveau rire s’échappa de la bouche de Lexa qui secoua légèrement la tête avant de venir se poster devant Clarke et de lui faire face. Son visage n’était plus aussi fermé qu’il l’avait été lorsqu’elles étaient entrées à l’intérieur de l’ascenseur et ce fut ce qui l’encouragea à poser au sol le paquet qu’elle tenait dans les mains et qui contenait le cadeau d’Anya pour faire un pas vers elle et réduire un peu plus la distance entre elles.

\- Et si je te disais que je te trouve adorable et plus que sexy? murmura Lexa sans la quitter du regard.

Elle vit Clarke déglutir difficilement avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de faire un pas en arrière.

\- Garde tes belles paroles pour toi, Woods… répondit Clarke en feignant l’indifférence.

Mais elle ne réussit pas à tromper Lexa qui savait parfaitement qu’elle était plus affectée qu’elle ne le laissait paraitre. Elle connaissait Clarke, elle connaissait parfaitement son corps et ses réactions. Et elle savait que le regard qu’elle lui adressait à ce moment-là, ce regard sombre et fiévreux, indiquait clairement qu’elle était à deux doigts de craquer.

Lexa fit donc un pas de plus vers Clarke qui se recula de nouveau et heurta la paroi de l’ascenseur derrière elle, l’amenant à se retrouver coincée. Elle se retrouva dans l’incapacité de détourner son regard de celui prédateur de Lexa tandis que cette dernière se collait à elle et posait ses mains contre le mur, de part et d’autre de sa tête, refermant ainsi complètement son piège.

\- Je t’assure que je les pense ces belles paroles, lui dit-elle d’une voix suave.

Elle posa un léger baiser sur sa nuque qui amena Clarke à retenir sa respiration.

\- Tu es belle, tu es magnifique. Même quand tu es en colère contre moi… poursuivit-elle. _Surtout_ quand tu es en colère contre moi…

Elle fit parcourir ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire jusqu’à l’arrière de son oreille avant d’ajouter:

\- Tu es la seule qui arrive à me rendre dingue Clarke. Je ne vois que toi. Il n’y a que toi. Et ce Dr Lewis ne t’arrive même pas à la cheville…

Clarke ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir saccadé lorsqu’elle sentit ses dents lui mordiller délicatement la peau, à l’endroit précis de sa nuque qui avait le don de la rendre dingue. Et elle détestait le fait que Lexa le sache, qu’elle la connaisse autant pour savoir exactement quoi dire et où la toucher pour tout lui faire oublier.

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu es en train de faire, déclara-t-elle à bout de souffle en posant ses deux mains sur son torse, et ça ne marche pas…

Lexa redressa la tête de sorte à pouvoir la regarder. Elle esquissa un léger sourire affectueux avant de se pencher de nouveau vers elle et de l’embrasser tendrement. Et Clarke se retrouva à y répondre instantanément parce qu’il lui était impossible de faire autrement. Lorsqu’on en venait à Lexa, son corps prenait toujours l’ascendant sur son esprit.

\- Okay, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres, ça marche peut-être un peu…

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire et se recula pour pouvoir la regarder. L’ascenseur s’immobilisa à ce moment-là et les portes s’ouvrirent, les amenant ainsi à entendre le son étouffé de la musique qui s’échappait de l’appartement d’Anya. Mais ni Clarke ni Lexa n’y prêtèrent la moindre attention et elles gardèrent leurs regards l’un dans l’autre. Lexa fit remonter sa main jusqu’à la joue de Clarke et la lui caressa d’un geste empli de tendresse.

\- Sérieusement Clarke, je suis désolée pour ta résidente, s’excusa-t-elle d’une petite voix. Si jamais tu as peur que ça mette en péril ton internat, je te promets que ça n’arrivera pas, je –

\- Ce n’est pas ça, l’interrompit doucement Clarke.

Et c’était vrai, elle n’avait pas peur du Dr Lewis. Elle était son interne depuis plus d’un mois dorénavant et elle savait pertinemment que la résidente était plus du genre à aboyer qu’à mordre. Et puis si vraiment elle voulait rendre son internat encore plus misérable juste parce qu’elle sortait avec Lexa Woods, alors elle le supporterait. Après tout, elle était et restait Clarke Griffin.

Non, ce qui l’énervait réellement, ce avec quoi elle avait du mal à se faire, c’était cette image de Lexa avec le Docteur qu’elle détestait sûrement le plus dans tout l’hôpital.

Chose que Lexa sembla comprendre car elle n’attendait pas qu’elle élabore plus avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu n’as aucune raison d’être agacée, lui assura-t-elle en caressant son nez avec le sien. C’est du passé, ça n’a jamais représenté la moindre importance et tu le sais …

_Facile à dire_ , pensa Clarke. Mais elle savait que Lexa avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qui s’était passé il y a bien longtemps. Bien avant qu’elles ne réalisent leurs sentiments l’une pour l’autre. Ce serait injuste...

\- Okay… prononça-t-elle donc. On oublie…

Lexa la fixa longuement, semblant juger la sincérité de ses mots.

\- Tu es sûre?

Clarke s’efforça d’esquisser un sourire pour lui montrer qu’elle les pensait vraiment. Elle était sûre qu’elle arriverait à oublier ce sentiment nauséeux au fur et à mesure de la soirée, entourée de Lexa et de leurs amies.

\- Oui, assura-t-elle. Il est hors de question que je laisse le Dragon me gâcher encore plus ma soirée…

Elle ne laissa pas Lexa lui répondre et l’embrassa furtivement avant d’appuyer sur le bouton de l’ascenseur pour que les portes s’ouvrent de nouveau. Elle l’attira ensuite par la main dans le couloir, attrapa en chemin le cadeau d’Anya qui se trouvait toujours au sol et se dirigea vers le son étouffé de la musique.

Elles ne prirent pas la peine de toquer et pénétrèrent à l’intérieur de l’appartement où la fête battait déjà son plein. La première chose que Lexa constata c’était qu’il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que ce qu’elle s’était imaginé.

Elles eurent à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu’elles furent immédiatement abordées par l’hôte de la soirée.

\- Hey! s’exclama Anya en faisant son apparition devant le couple. Vous êtes enfin là!

Lexa se retint de rire face à l’état d’ébriété évident de sa cousine et se contenta de lui répondre.

\- Désolée, s’excusa-t-elle, on a fait aussi vite qu’on a pu.

\- Aucun souci! assura Anya avec un grand sourire. Je sais que vous êtes toutes les deux super occupées et c’est déjà génial que vous soyez venues!

Lexa et Clarke échangèrent un regard face à l’exubérance et la joie qu’elle affichait.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Anya, déclara Clarke en reportant son attention sur elle. Tiens, notre cadeau...

Elle tendit le paquet qu’elle tenait dans ses mains et  Anya l’attrapa en esquissant un nouveau sourire. C’était déjà le deuxième qu’elle lui adressait et cette vision perturba un peu plus Clarke.

\- C’est mignon, vous faites des cadeaux de couple maintenant, se moqua Anya avant d’ajouter un petit « merci » beaucoup plus sincère. Je vais aller le mettre avec les autres. Allez vous servir à boire, poursuivit-elle en indiquant le bar improvisé qui se trouvait dans un coin du living-room, et amusez-vous! Je vous retrouve après!

Et sans leur laisser le temps d’ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle s’en alla en direction de la cuisine d’un pas légèrement bondissant. Lexa fronça des sourcils face à l’enthousiasme de sa cousine. C’était plus qu’inhabituel venant de sa part et elle trouvait ça curieux. Même si c’était son anniversaire et sa fête, ce n’était pas du tout le genre d’Anya de se montrer aussi joviale. Il s’agissait même d’un mot qui était banni de son vocabulaire…

Clarke sembla partager son avis car, après avoir suivi du regard Anya jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse dans la foule, elle se tourna vers Lexa et lui dit:

\- Je pense qu’elle a fumé quelque chose…

Lexa éclata de rire.

\- Ou alors ce n’est pas elle mais un clone qui a été chargé de prendre sa place par un organisme ultra secret pour une expérience scientifique qui vaut des centaines de milliards de dollars, poursuivit Clarke d’un ton tellement sérieux qu’il alarma légèrement Lexa qui laissa échapper un nouveau rire.

Elle secoua ensuite la tête, exaspérée, avant de glisser ses deux mains autour de la taille de la blonde et de se coller un peu plus à elle.

\- Bébé, il faut vraiment que tu lèves le pied sur les épisodes d’Orphan Black...

Clarke se laissa attirée volontiers mais fit mine de la fixer d’un regard faussement incrédule.

\- Tu vas me dire que ça ne t’inquiète pas de voir que ta cousine, l’habituelle je-suis-toujours-blasée-et-je-vous-emmerde, se soit soudainement transformée en arc en ciel sur pattes?!

\- Effectivement, c’est assez inquiétant, confirma Lexa avec un sourire amusé. Elle a dû juste boire un peu trop, c’est tout…

Clarke secoua immédiatement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- J’ai déjà vu Anya bourrée et elle n’avait rien de… _ça_! déclara-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu’il y a quelque chose d’autre!

La réponse leur vint presque immédiatement sous la forme de Raven.

\- Dieu merci, vous êtes là! s’exclama cette dernière en s’approchant d’un pas précipité.

Elles rompirent leur étreinte pour se tourner vers elle et voir l’expression légèrement paniquée sur son visage.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive? s’inquiéta Clarke.

Raven jeta un coup d’œil autour d’elle, comme pour s’assurer que personne ne l’écoutait – ou plus précisément, qu’ _une_ personne en particulier ne l’écoutait pas  – avant de reporter son attention sur le couple.

\- Anya vient de me demander de sortir avec elle! les informa-t-elle d’un ton brusque.

Alors que Lexa ouvrit de grands yeux surpris – elle n’aurait jamais pensé qu’Anya serait celle qui craquerait et ferait le premier pas – Clarke esquissa un énorme sourire.

\- Sérieux? demanda-t-elle d’un ton surexcitée. Genre un rencard?

\- Oui genre un rencard! répondit Raven. Un vrai rencard!

\- Et elle t’a demandé ça comme ça? demanda Lexa, toujours aussi surprise.

\- Oui! s’exclama Raven. On discutait de gobelets et de chips et elle m’a demandé de sortir avec elle! Juste comme ça!

\- Rassure-moi, tu as dit oui?

Raven répondit en hochant vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas. 

\- C’est génial! s’exclama Clarke.

Mais le regard consterné que lui adressa Raven l’amena à perdre quelque peu son enthousiasme et elle demanda:

\- C’est une bonne chose, non?

Raven lui répondit par un acquiescement frénétique qui se transforma tout de suite en un hochement négatif.

\- C’est l’apocalypse! déclara-t-elle d’un ton dramatique.

Ce qui fit rire Lexa.

\- Pourquoi t’as dit oui alors? lui demanda-t-elle.

Raven se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard scandalisé avant de clamer d’une voix forte:

\- Parce que j’en ai envie!

Clarke et Lexa échangèrent un regard confus avant de reporter leur attention sur elle.

\- On ne te suit plus là… prononça lentement Clarke. Comment ça peut être l’apocalypse si c’est ce dont tu as envie?

\- Parce que c’est d’Anya qu’on parle! s’exclama Raven, de plus en plus agitée.

Elle lança un nouveau regard autour d’elle avant de prendre une inspiration et poursuivre plus calmement.

\- Hormis notre attirance mutuelle, on n’a rien en commun et c’était suffisant quand on ne faisait que coucher ensemble. Mais maintenant, elle veut plus! _Je_ veux plus! Et – et on n’a jamais eu de véritables conversations... Bon sang, les seules fois où on se parle c’est soit pour s’envoyer en l’air, soit pour se disputer!

Clarke et Lexa ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes et regardèrent d’un œil attendri Raven tenter de reprendre son souffle après son discours quelque peu passionné. Il s’agissait sûrement de la première fois qu’elles voyaient leur meilleure amie perdre autant ses moyens à l’idée d’un simple rendez-vous galant. Raven avait eu des relations relativement sérieuses par le passé mais jamais rien de bien transcendant ou durable, jamais rien qui ne l’avait amenée à se sentir réellement investie. Et quelque chose leur disait qu’avec Anya, ça allait être complètement différent.

_C’était_ déjà complètement différent.

\- Il y a une première fois à tout, tenta de rassurer Lexa avec un sourire qu’elle espérait réconfortant. Les premiers rendez-vous sont faits pour ça, Rae. Et ne t’inquiète pas, c’est toujours un peu délicat et embarrassant au début, mais c’est complètement normal…

\- C’était comme ça pour vous aussi? demanda d’un ton plein d’espoir Raven.

Lexa et Clarke échangèrent un nouveau regard avant d’éclater toutes les deux de rire.

\- Non, nous le nôtre était parfait! assura Clarke avec un sourire rêveur, le même qu’elle arborait à chaque fois qu’elle pensait au premier rendez-vous qu’elle avait eu avec Lexa.

\- Merci, ça m’aide beaucoup, grommela Raven.

\- Oui mais nous, il ne faut pas nous prendre en exemple! s’empressa de dire Clarke lorsqu’elle se rendit compte de l’erreur qu’elle venait de faire. Lexa et moi, on était meilleures amies pendant des années avant de commencer à sortir ensemble…

\- Et puis, ça ne m’a pas empêché d’être nerveuse, ajouta Lexa. Tu t’en souviens?

\- Oui… répondit Raven.

\- Et tu te souviens de ce que tu m’as dit ce jour-là?

Raven secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tu m’as dit que si j’étais nerveuse c’était parce qu’il s’agissait de Clarke, continua Lexa. C’était différent avec elle. Et je pense sincèrement que c’est la même chose pour Anya et toi…

Une chaleur exaltante se créa dans la poitrine de Clarke à l’entente des mots et elle ne put s’empêcher de glisser sa main dans celle de Lexa et d’entremêler leurs doigts ensemble. Lexa lui lança  un regard empli d’affection avant de reporter son attention sur Raven qui leva les yeux au ciel devant la scène.

\- Je connais ma cousine Rae, lui dit-elle. Et je sais que si elle t’a demandé de sortir avec elle c’est qu’elle pense vraiment qu’elle et toi vous avez toutes vos chances…

\- Tu l’aimes bien et elle t’aime bien, déclara Clarke. Alors arrête de te poser des questions et fonce, qu’est-ce que tu as à perdre sérieusement?

Raven les fixa tour à tour avant d’acquiescer vigoureusement.

\- Vous avez totalement raison, finit-elle par dire d’un ton plein de détermination.

Elle s’approcha d’elles et posa une main sur chacune de leurs épaules avant de les tapoter.

\- Merci le Clexa, je vous revaudrais ça!

Et, à l’instar d’Anya quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s’en alla sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

\- Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu’elle est partie retrouver Anya pour l’attirer dans la chambre ou la salle de bains et lui montrer à quel point ce rencard est une bonne idée, déclara Clarke en reportant son regard sur Lexa.

Cette dernière grimaça face à ce qu’elle sous-entendait. Le souvenir de la remise pendant la fête des fiançailles d’Octavia continuait d’être assez traumatisant et elle n’avait aucun désir de le revivre. Elle secoua donc la tête et se reconcentra sur sa petite-amie.

\- Tu as vu? commença-t-elle avec un sourire. On est devenues le couple stable que les autres prennent en exemple et auprès de qui ils viennent demander conseil... La team Clexa va bientôt surpasser la team Linctavia!

Elle regarda avec adoration Clarke rigoler et sentit son cœur exulter de cette façon devenue si familière lorsqu’elle se retrouva immergée dans ce magnifique bleu qui la fixait avec une intensité presque surréelle.

\- Tu es bête… lui dit d’un ton affectueux Clarke en glissant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

\- Oui mais il parait que c’est pour ça que tu m’aimes, répondit Lexa.

Clarke lui répondit en capturant tendrement ses lèvres entre les siennes. Et pendant de longues secondes, elles ne firent que ça: s’embrasser en oubliant tout le reste, la fête, la musique, tous les gens qui les entouraient. Jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un les bouscule légèrement et qu’elles se retrouvent obligées de rompre leur baiser.

\- Tu veux danser? demanda Lexa contre ses lèvres.

Clarke recula légèrement son visage pour lui adresser un regard faussement choqué.

\- Wow, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive? taquina-t-elle. D’habitude je dois limite te forcer pour que tu acceptes de danser!

\- J’ai juste envie de passer toute la soirée collée à toi, répondit Lexa avec un petit sourire joueur.

Elle se recula et attrapa  les deux mains de Clarke qui ne la quittait pas des yeux avant de commencer à l’attirer en direction du living-room où la musique était plus forte.

Et comme toujours, Clarke se laissa faire sans aucune réticence.

 

**_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_ **

 

\- Okay tout le monde! s’exclama Raven après qu’elle ait coupé la musique. C’est l’heure de jouer à un jeu! Qui est opé?

Il était tard – ou plutôt très tôt le matin – et la fête touchait à sa fin, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne restait plus qu’une quinzaine de personnes.

De là où elle se trouvait, Lexa regarda quelques personnes qui trainaient encore se regrouper vers les canapés du living-room où se trouvaient déjà Raven, Anya, Bellamy et Lincoln. Elle observa Octavia rejoindre Lincoln et s’asseoir sur ses genoux mais perdit rapidement le moindre intérêt à ce qui était en train de se passer lorsqu’elle sentit un petit mordillement contre l’arrière de sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux et se retint de justesse de laisser échapper un gémissement.

\- Clarke… grogna-t-elle sur un ton de mise en garde.

La nommée huma contre sa nuque et continua de l’explorer avec sa bouche, ses baisers se faisant de plus en plus ardents.

\- Tu es délicieuse…

Elle était assise sur le bar de la cuisine, Lexa entre ses jambes, le dos contre sa poitrine. Elle était légèrement éméchée et complètement enivrée par Lexa. Sa peau, son parfum, la chaleur de son corps.

\- Ne commence pas quelque chose que tu ne termineras pas, lui dit Lexa.

Clarke glissa ses deux mains sous la chemise de Lexa et fit parcourir ses doigts tout le long de son dos sans quitter sa nuque de ses lèvres.

\- Crois-moi, j’ai bien l’intention de terminer ça avant la fin de la nuit, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Elle sentit Lexa se tendre contre ses doigts, ce qui l’amena à resserrer inconsciemment ses jambes autour de sa taille, la chaleur au creux de son bas ventre s’accentuant considérablement.

Il n’était de secret pour personne qu’une Clarke éméchée était une Clarke excitée. Ça avait toujours été le cas. Mais ce que Lexa arrivait à créer en elle, c’était d’un tout autre niveau.

\- Tu penses qu’Anya nous en voudrait si on s’éclipsait dans sa chambre? demanda-t-elle à l’oreille de Lexa.

Elle ponctua ses mots en la lui mordillant, provoquant un nouveau frémissement tout le long du corps qu’elle continuait de tenir fermement contre elle.

\- Sûrement… répondit Lexa avant de se tourner de sorte à lui faire face.

Elle la fixa longuement, son regard complètement assombri par son désir avant d’ajouter:

\- Mais on s’en fiche…

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches et la fit descendre du comptoir. Elle glissa ensuite ses doigts entre ceux de Clarke et l’attira en direction de la chambre d’Anya. Sa petite-amie avait passé toute la soirée à la titiller avec ses baisers et ses caresses qu’elle ne pensait plus à rien que lui faire l’amour. Et elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

Elle voulait Clarke. Maintenant. Et elle était prête à subir la colère de sa cousine pour ça. Avec un peu de chance, cette dernière serait trop occupée avec le jeu stupide qui était en train de se mettre en place pour leur prêter la moindre attention.

Lexa continua donc d’attirer Clarke d’un pas sûr vers la seule chambre de l’appartement, se jouant déjà dans sa tête ce qu’elle allait lui faire. Cependant, tous ses plans semblèrent tomber à l’eau lorsque la voix de Raven s’exclama:

\- Hey vous deux!

Clarke et elle s’arrêtèrent immédiatement, à la manière de deux personnes prises la main dans le sac et se tournèrent d’un mouvement identique dans sa direction. Lexa s’efforça d’étouffer un grognement de frustration lorsqu’elle vit que l’attention de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le living-room était dorénavant sur elles, y compris celle de sa cousine qui les regardaient suspicieusement.

\- Ramenez-vous, intima Raven à leur adresse. Vous jouez!

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa et lui adressa un regard désarmé qui amena Lexa à grimacer en réponse.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez passé l’âge de jouer à des jeux? demanda Lexa dans l’espoir de gagner un peu de temps pour trouver une excuse et refuser.

\- Nope! répondit Raven, loin de se laisser décourager. On n’est jamais trop vieux pour des jeux d’alcool, alors venez!

\- C’est quoi le jeu?

\- «Je n’ai jamais».

Lexa laissa échapper un rire sceptique en secouant la tête.

\- Merci mais non merci, dit-elle.

Elle n’avait sûrement  pas joué à ce jeu depuis le lycée mais elle savait qu’elle le détestait et que ça n’avait pas changé. Et il était hors de question qu’elle y participe. Mais les autres semblaient loin de vouloir l’accepter vu les cris de contestations qui suivirent ses mots.

\- Allez Woods, ne joue pas les rabat-joie! lança Raven.

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke et lui adressa un regard qui la supplia de refuser. Mais cette dernière esquissa un sourire et serra leurs doigts entremêlés, lui faisant ainsi comprendre avant même qu’elle n’ouvre la bouche que c’était foutu.

\- Ça peut être marrant, lui dit Clarke.

\- Pas aussi marrant que ce que j’avais prévu de te faire, rétorqua Lexa.

\- Allez Lex, de quoi tu as peur?! lui lança Anya d’un ton provocateur.

Lexa lui adressa un regard perçant qui ne fit qu’agrandir son sourire moqueur tandis que Clarke s’approchait un peu plus d’elle pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille:

\- Je te promets de te remercier comme il se doit plus tard…

Lexa tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et, au vu du regard plein de sous-entendus, elle comprit exactement ce qu’elle était en train de lui promettre.

\- Okay, concéda-t-elle dans un soupir en reportant son attention sur les autres. On va jouer…

De peur qu’elle ne change d’avis, Clarke ne perdit pas de temps avant de l’attirer jusqu’aux canapés. Elle la fit s’asseoir sur un des fauteuils encore libre et vint s’installer sur ses genoux.

\- Merci Griffin! lança Raven à l’adresse de Clarke avant de venir s’agenouiller devant la table basse pour commencer à verser de la bière dans plusieurs gobelets.

\- Hey, c’est moi qui ai accepté! s’indigna Lexa.

\- Parce qu’elle te l’a demandé, rétorqua moqueusement Raven. On sait tous que tu es incapable de lui dire non…

Octavia imita le bruit d’un fouet pour ponctuer ses propos, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Lexa et un rire général de la part du reste du groupe.

\- Ne les écoute pas, murmura Clarke en glissant un de ses bras autour de la nuque de Lexa. Elles sont juste jalouses…

\- Tu peux nous dire de quoi exactement? rigola Raven.

Elle leur tendit à elle et Lexa un verre chacune avant d’en faire de même avec tous les autres. Clarke ne répondit pas immédiatement, occupée à suivre du regard son amie distribuer les boissons. Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle s’était assise, elle prêta attention aux autres participants. En plus de leur petit groupe habituel, il y avait Jasper, Monty et deux collègues d’Anya et Lexa, une blonde et une brune. Elle reconnut l’une d’elles, la brune, comme étant l’assistante de la plus âgée des cousines – Echo, si elle se souvenait bien de son prénom – mais la seconde ne lui disait pas grand-chose.

Clarke ne s’attarda pas plus sur l’autre blonde et reporta son attention sur Raven, réalisant qu’elle ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

\- Tu es jalouse parce que tu sais que ce qui attend Lexa en rentrant c’est du sexe, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire arrogant, chose que tu n’auras pas…

\- Oh crois-moi Griffin, répondit Raven, un sourire identique au sien sur les lèvres, j’ai bien l’intention de finir ma soirée de la même manière que la tienne…

Ses yeux s’attardèrent sur Anya qui manqua de s’étouffer avec sa boisson.

\- Et si on commençait? s’empressa de dire Lincoln qui était assis sur le sol, entre les genoux d’Octavia.

Il n’avait aucune envie que la conversation se prolonge et que Clarke et Raven se lancent dans un débat sur leurs vies sexuelles avec sa sœur et sa cousine.

\- Bonne idée, concéda Raven en lui adressant un sourire d’excuse. Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas des règles, chacun son tour, quelqu’un dit quelque chose qu’il n’a jamais fait et les autres doivent boire si eux l’ont fait. Bien sûr, aucun mensonge… Qui veut commencer?

\- Moi! s’exclama Octavia en levant la main d’un geste surexcitée.

Raven leva son verre dans sa direction, l’invitant ainsi implicitement à prendre le relai.

\- Je n’ai jamais… volé quoi que ce soit dans un magasin! déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Un grognement protestataire général suivit ses mots, lui faisant ainsi perdre immédiatement son expression enjouée.

\- Bah quoi? dit-elle. C’est une très bonne proposition!

\- Elle était nulle ta proposition, répondit Raven ce qui fit perdre un peu plus son sourire à Octavia.

Elle se retrouva à croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et faire une moue boudeuse. Lincoln laissa échapper un rire amusé avant de se redresser légèrement pour l’embrasser en lui disant «tu es trop chou!». Raven les fixa d’un regard plein de dégoût avant de secouer la tête et de reporter son attention au reste du groupe.

\- Et si on oubliait les questions barbantes pour passer directement à celles beaucoup plus intéressantes? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Face aux réponses positives qu’elle reçut, elle leva son verre devant elle et, tout en regardant dans la direction de Clarke et Lexa, toujours lovées dans les bras l’une de l’autre, elle déclara:

\- Je n’ai jamais disparu au court d’une soirée pour aller me taper quelqu’un d’autre…

Lorsqu’elle vit le couple échanger un regard, elle s’empressa de reprendre la parole.

\- Inutile de vous défiler, on a dit pas de mensonge et on sait tous pourquoi vous avez disparu près de 20 minutes le soir de la remise de diplôme de Lexa quand on était au restaurant! s’exclama-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur dans leur direction.

\- Sans compter le fait que c’était exactement ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire avant qu’on ne vous appelle pour jouer, ajouta Anya à côté d’elle.

Lexa lança un regard noir à sa cousine qui lui répondit par un sourire en coin et un salut avec son verre. Son attention fut brusquement attirée par Clarke qui haussa les épaules avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre.

\- Je sens que je vais regretter d’avoir accepté de jouer, marmonna-t-elle en portant également son gobelet à sa bouche, ce qui lui valut des acclamations de la part des autres.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue. Bellamy et la collègue d’Anya prirent également une gorgée ainsi que – à la surprise de tout le monde – Lincoln et Octavia.

\- Comment ça se fait que tout le monde le sait pour nous mais pas pour eux? demanda Lexa en pointant son verre sur le couple.

\- Tout simplement parce qu’on est plus doués que vous, lui répondit moqueusement Octavia.

\- Okay, O, tu as bu la dernière, à toi, déclara Raven. Et par pitié, choisis bien cette fois-ci!

Octavia lui fit un geste obscène du majeur avant de dire:

\- Je n’ai jamais couché avec une femme…

Hormis Echo et elle, tout le monde prit une gorgée de son verre.

\- Ma parole, tu es vraiment nulle à ce jeu! s’exaspéra Raven.

Clarke n’entendit pas la réponse d’Octavia. Elle était trop occupée à remarquer le regard de l’autre blonde, celle qui travaillait également à Woods & Co, ancré sur Lexa lorsqu’elle but dans son verre. Clarke tourna brusquement la tête vers Lexa mais vit que cette dernière, le sourire aux lèvres, était concentrée sur Raven et Octavia qui continuaient de se chamailler. Elle reporta son attention sur la blonde qui avait détourné les yeux et se dit que c’était sûrement son esprit qui lui jouait des tours.

\- À ton tour, Woods! lança Raven à l’adresse de Lexa.

Tout en esquissant un sourire goguenard, cette dernière leva son gobelet et déclara:

\- Je n’ai jamais couché avec un homme…

Ce qui eut le don d’exaspérer Raven qui fit enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

\- Mais elles sont passées où les questions croustillantes, juteuses, embarrassantes? s’indigna-t-elle en buvant dans son verre en même temps que tous les autres sauf Bellamy, Lincoln et Lexa.

Jasper et Monty évitèrent précautionneusement de se regarder lorsqu’ils prirent une gorgée, ce que tout le monde remarqua mais ne commenta pas.

\- Echo, s’il te plait, supplia dramatiquement Raven en se tournant vers l’assistante d’Anya dont c’était le tour, sauve cette partie!

Echo haussa les épaules, semblant réfléchir à ce qu’elle pouvait bien dire.

\- Je n’ai jamais… fait l’amour sur un balcon, finit-elle par proposer après quelques secondes.

De nouveau, Lexa se retrouva à prendre une gorgée. Elle avait su, dès le moment où elle avait accepté de jouer, qu’elle se retrouverait sûrement à boire à pratiquement chacune des manches. Après tout, ce jeu finissait toujours par tourner autour de questions sexuelles et vu son expérience passée, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de choses qu’elle « n’avait jamais fait ». Cependant, elle remarqua que Clarke n’avait pas touché à son verre. Elle fit remonter sa main le long de son bras dans une caresse sensuelle et se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter d’un ton empli de flirt:

\- Il va falloir qu’on y remédie…

Clarke esquissa immédiatement un sourire et se tourna vers elle.

\- J’en ai bien l’intention, répondit-elle contre ses lèvres avant de l’embrasser tendrement.

Elle se perdit dans le goût de la bière mélangé à celui unique des lèvres de Lexa. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle entendit la voix de Jasper qu’elle se sépara d’elle.

\- Je ne l’ai jamais fait au travail, déclara-t-il.

Et la seule chose que Lexa remarqua, ce fut sa cousine qui porta son verre à sa bouche.

\- Tu n’es pas sérieuse?! s’exclama-t-elle à son adresse.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres d’Anya.

\- Ce n’est pas parce que toi tu t’es fait surprendre par les grands boss avant de pouvoir conclure que les autres n’ont pas le droit de s’amuser… répondit-elle d’un ton suffisant.

Puis elle se tourna vers Echo et la blonde à côté d’elle et ajouta:

\- Bien sûr, pas un mot à qui que ce soit…

La blonde lui répondit par un acquiescement tandis qu’Echo mima le geste d’une clé contre sa bouche pour lui signifier qu’elle était scellée.

\- C’était qui? questionna Lexa.

\- Je ne te le dirais pas… se contenta de lui répondre Anya en gardant son regard ancré sur elle.

Mais l’attention de Lexa était dorénavant sur Raven qui était anormalement silencieuse et qui fixait l’intérieur de son verre comme si elle avait envie de s’y noyer.

\- C’était toi! s’exclama-t-elle à son adresse, faisant ainsi légèrement sursauter Clarke sur ses genoux.

Le silence qui suivit constitua en lui-même une réponse.

\- Mais bon sang, vous avez couché combien de fois ensemble au juste? demanda Octavia.

\- Et si on passait à la prochaine question? lança Raven au lieu de répondre à la question. Monty?

Ce dernier acquiesça avant de dire d’une voix timide:

\- Je n’ai jamais fait de rêve coquin avec quelqu’un qui se trouve dans cette pièce…

Cette fois-ci, Clarke ne manqua pas le regard que la blonde à côté d’Echo lança à sa petite-amie en buvant dans son verre et elle sentit un pincement d’agacement au creux de sa poitrine. Lexa, elle, ne remarqua rien du tout. Elle était elle-même occupée à assassiner du regard Bellamy qu’elle venait de surprendre en train de lorgner sur Clarke. Il avait très vite détourné les yeux lorsqu’il avait remarqué qu’elle l’avait vu mais il n’empêchait qu’elle avait une folle envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

 

Les questions s’enchainèrent rapidement: ils avaient eu le droit à «je n’ai jamais simulé» ( _Je t’en prie, dis-moi que ce n’était pas avec moi,_ avait déclaré Lexa à l’adresse de Clarke lorsqu’elle l’avait vu boire. Ce qui avait fait rire cette dernière qui l’avait embrassée pour la rassurer) suivi de «je n’ai jamais été réveillée par une gâterie» qui avait amené une Clarke écarlate, à prendre une gorgée de son verre, sa petite-amie arborant un sourire fier sur les lèvres pendant qu’Octavia mettait un coup de genou à Lincoln l’air de lui dire «prends en de la graine».

Vint ensuite «je n’ai jamais été remercié après l’acte» pour laquelle seule Lexa avait bu, ce qui avait causé un fou rire chez Raven, suivi de «je n’ai jamais eu plus de sept orgasmes en un soir». Celle-ci avait rendu tous les hommes du groupe sans voix lorsqu’ils avaient vu Raven, Anya, Clarke et Lexa boire.

\- Co – comment? avait demandé Bellamy.

\- Les joies du sexe lesbien, avait répondu Raven avant de taper d’un geste triomphant dans la main de Lexa.

La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous et tout le monde jouait le jeu et partageait leurs anecdotes sans concessions, même les plus embarrassantes. Cependant, après cette question, le jeu prit un léger tournant.

\- Je n’ai jamais eu un 7 magique, déclara Jasper.

De nouveau, seule Lexa but dans son verre. Une moitié du groupe la regarda confuse tandis que l’autre arborait un regard impressionné.

\- C’est quoi au juste un 7 magique? demanda Octavia, devançant ainsi Clarke qui s’était apprêtée à poser la question.

Elle savait d’avance que la réponse ne lui plairait pas vraiment mais elle voulait tout de même savoir.

\- C’est quand tu couches avec 7 personnes différentes, 7 soirs d’affilés, expliqua Jasper.

\- Et t’as réussi ça? questionna Octavia à l’adresse de Lexa.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules, légèrement mal-à-l’aise face à l’attention. Surtout lorsqu’elle avait sa petite-amie sur ses genoux.

\- C’était pour un pari stupide, répondit-elle.

Clarke resta silencieuse, une sensation désagréable au creux de l’estomac. Sensation qui ne fit que s’accentuer après les deux questions suivantes. La première était «je n’ai jamais couché avec différents partenaires lors d’une seule et même soirée » et la seconde «je n’ai jamais eu plus de 50 partenaires». Et Lexa avait bu après chacune des deux.

Mais ce fut la dernière question qui l’amena à craquer pour de bon…

\- Je n’ai jamais eu de plan à 3! lança Jasper, sa voix trahissant son état d’ébriété évident.

Seuls Bellamy et la blonde à côté d’Echo prirent une gorgée de leurs verres. La blonde que Clarke vit de nouveau regarder en direction de sa petite-amie avant de prononcer doucement:

\- Lexa…

Un silence suivit pendant lequel tout le monde se retrouva à les regarder. La blonde n’avait toujours pas quitté Lexa du regard et Clarke avait juste une envie, c’était de l’étrangler.

Et cette envie se décupla lorsqu’elle se tourna pour voir sa petite-amie se figer légèrement contre elle et échanger un regard avec l’autre blonde qui avait penché la tête sur le côté pour la regardait d’un air entendu, un petit sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

\- Ah… oui… répondit lentement Lexa.

Elle s’éclaircit la gorge, détourna les yeux et termina le reste de son verre, grimaçant légèrement. Le silence pesant qui s’était installé s’intensifia légèrement, chacun comprenant peu à peu ce qui se passait. Ce fut Clarke qui le rompit la première. Elle secoua la tête en laissant échapper un rire acariâtre, se sentant bouillir de l’intérieur, avant de quitter les genoux de Lexa et de se lever.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour, déclara-t-elle en veillant à ne regarder personne.

Lexa leva brusquement la tête et sentit son cœur s’accélérer lorsqu’elle vit l’expression sur son visage.

\- Clarke… prononça-t-elle doucement.

Mais la nommée ne lui accorda pas la moindre importance, s’avança jusqu’à la cuisine pour attraper sa veste qui se trouvait sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée sans jeter le moindre regard derrière elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle entendit la porte claquer que Lexa se décida enfin à réagir. Elle se leva à son tour en marmonnant un « et merde… » et se dépêcha de courir à la suite de sa petite-amie.

\- Bon et bien je pense que ça sonne la fin de notre petit jeu! déclara Anya en se redressant du canapé.

Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Raven et Octavia avant de se redresser et d’attraper les verres qui trainaient sur la table en priant de tout cœur pour que la situation ne soit pas aussi dramatique qu’elle le laissait paraître.

 

Lexa tenta d’intercepter l’ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment sur Clarke mais elle arriva trop tard.

\- Merde! s’exclama-t-elle.

Elle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton avant de se décider à abandonner. Elle poussa un soupir de frustration, jeta un regard autour d’elle puis, lorsqu’il se posa sur la porte qui menait aux escaliers, elle ne se posa pas plus de questions.

 

Elle arriva en bas de l’immeuble à bout de souffle mais fut soulagée de voir que Clarke était seulement à quelques mètres d’elle. Elle sortit donc à l’extérieur et se mit à courir derrière elle en appelant son nom.

\- Clarke, attends s’il te plait!

Clarke l’ignora et continua de s’avancer en direction de la rue qui menait à leur appartement. Anya ne vivant qu’à seulement quelques pâtés de maison, elle n’avait pas besoin de la voiture pour rentrer.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée avant d’accélérer le pas jusqu’à la rattraper. Elle la dépassa et se posta devant elle pour l’obliger à s’arrêter.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je rentre…

\- Pourquoi? s’exaspéra Lexa.

\- Tu m’excuseras mais je n’avais aucune envie de rester à t’écouter parler de tes prouesses sexuelles en faisant les yeux doux à une autre fille, répondit Clarke en faisant un pas pour continuer sa marche.

Mais Lexa la stoppa en lui attrapant le bras et lui adressa un regard incrédule.

\- Je n’ai fait les yeux doux à personne et tu le sais, lui dit-elle en s’efforçant de rester calme.

Elle savait que si elle voulait éviter une dispute, elle ne devait pas se mettre en colère mais l’accusation la piqua légèrement.

Clarke retira son bras de son étreinte avant de se tourner complètement vers elle.

\- C’est qui cette fille? questionna-t-elle.

Lexa n’eut pas besoin de plus de précision pour savoir de qui elle parlait. Elle décida donc d’éviter de jouer les ignorantes et lui répondre honnêtement.

\- C’est Shannon, répondit-elle d’une voix apathique. Elle travaille dans le service d’Anya…

\- Cool, même son prénom fait pétasse, marmonna Clarke dans sa barbe.

Mais Lexa l’entendit parfaitement et ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

\- Clarke! s’indigna-t-elle.

Cette dernière releva la tête et lui adressa un regard plein de défi.

\- Tu as couché avec elle, n’est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

C’était définitif, Lexa n’aimait pas du tout la direction dans laquelle allait cette discussion. Elle garda ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Clarke, poussa un profond soupir et répondit un faible « Oui… ».

\- Génial, grommela Clarke avant de tourner les talons et de reprendre sa marche.

\- C’était il y a longtemps! s’exaspéra Lexa. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état pour ça!

Clarke fit volte-face et s’exclama:

\- Parce que je viens de passer la dernière demi-heure à t’écouter parler de toutes ces choses que tu as faites avec toutes ces filles! Et bien sûr, il fallait qu’une d’elles soit là et qu’elle passe tout son temps à te regarder et à se rejouer, je suis sûre, tous ces trucs que vous avez fait ensemble!

\- C’était juste un jeu Clarke, déclara Lexa d’un ton excédé ~~e~~. Un jeu complètement débile auquel, je te rappelle, c’est toi qui as voulu jouer!

\- Oui et bien il avait l’air de bien te plaire! rétorqua Clarke.

\- Oui jusqu’à que tu décides de tout gâcher avec ta crise de jalousie débile! cingla un peu plus Lexa.

Elle n’avait rien fait de mal à part faire exactement ce que sa petite-amie lui avait demandé de faire! Ce n’était pas de sa faute si cette fille était là et si c’était ces questions en particulier qui étaient sorties!

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction de Clarke.

\- Tu sais quoi? prononça cette dernière qui donnait l’impression de bouillir de rage. Tu n’as qu’à aller retrouver ta super copine Shannon et inviter la 3ème participante de votre petit plan à trois, je suis sûre qu’elles réussiront à rattraper cette soirée que _je_ t’ai gâchée!

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna de nouveau les talons et reprit le chemin qui menait à leur appartement d’un pas décidé. Lexa la regarda s’éloigner avant de poser ses deux paumes de main sur son visage et grogner de frustration.

\- C’est définitif, je sors avec une folle à lier! s’exclama-t-elle d’une voix exaspérée.

Elle avait dit ces mots pour personne d’autre qu’elle-même mais le regard noir que lui adressa Clarke par-dessus son épaule lui indiqua clairement qu’elle l’avait entendue, ce qui ne fit qu’accentuer son désespoir.

Lexa poussa un profond soupir, fatiguée à l’avance par la dispute qu’elle savait qui ne faisait que commencer. Mais, malgré tout, elle ne perdit pas plus de temps et s’avança à la suite de Clarke. Parce que, même si elle l’agaçait plus que tout, elle était dingue de cette fille et il était hors de question qu’elle la laisse rentrer seule à cette heure-ci de la nuit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochainement: La suite!  
> Non plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sans en dévoiler trop. Donc je dirais: un mélange de drama, de smut, de fluff et d'humour... Stay tuned! ;)


	16. Chapitre 16

Clarke pénétra à l’intérieur de l’appartement avec Lexa sur ses pas. Cette dernière referma la porte d’entrée avant de pousser un soupir lorsqu’elle vit qu’elle continuait d’être ignorée.

\- Je suis désolée d’avoir dit que tu étais cinglée, dit-elle alors que Clarke s’affairait à retirer ses chaussures tout en s’avançant dans le living-room, même s’il faut quand même admettre que tu n’en es pas loin…

C’était de la provocation. Pure et simple. Et Lexa en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais elle savait que c’était la seule manière d’amener Clarke à arrêter de lui faire la tête et lui parler. Même si c’était pour lui crier dessus. Et elle obtint exactement ce qu’elle voulut car Clarke se tourna enfin vers elle et lui dit:

\- Tu te crois drôle?

\- Un peu, répondit Lexa en s’avançant vers elle. Sérieusement Clarke, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu’elle ne reçut qu’un regard noir en réponse, je ne comprends vraiment pas ta réaction… Tu ne vas pas vraiment me faire la tête à cause de ce jeu stupide?

\- Ce n’est pas seulement le jeu le problème! s’énerva Clarke. Mais merde Lexa, j’ai dû regarder cette fille te faire les yeux doux à chacune de ses gorgées! Et – et cette question sur le plan à trois! La façon dont vous vous êtes regardées, c’était comme si – comme si vous vous étiez en train de vous le remémorer!

Lexa laissa échapper un rire désabusé, tout en secouant la tête. La seule chose qu’elle avait ressenti lorsque Shannon lui avait fait remarquer qu’elle aussi était concernée par cette dernière proposition au jeu, c’était du malaise. Elle n’avait pas forcément honte de ses expériences passées, mais elle n’en était pas pour autant fière.

\- Tu délires…

\- Pour le Dr Lewis aussi je délire? rétorqua Clarke du tac au tac. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire _Lydia_ …   

Lexa ne tenta même pas de retenir le soupir las qui s’échappa de sa bouche. Elle avait l’impression qu’elles tournaient en rond.

\- On en a déjà parlé, répondit-elle en haussant légèrement la voix. Et je t’ai déjà dit que j’étais désolée mais je ne savais pas, il y a quatre ans, que cette fille que j’ai croisée à _une_ soirée, allait devenir ta résidente! Crois-moi, je l’aurais évité comme la peste sinon!

\- Décidément, tu ne comprends vraiment rien! s’écria Clarke.

\- Explique-moi alors! répliqua Lexa sur le même ton.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sortit. Elle n’avait aucune idée des mots qu’elle pouvait mettre sur ce qu’elle ressentait réellement, du sentiment nauséeux et insupportable qui lui envahissait la totalité du corps.

\- Tu savais que j’avais un passé, reprit Lexa sur la défensive. Je ne te l’ai jamais caché, tu l’as même vu de toi-même, tu en avais pleinement conscience quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble!

\- Je ne pensais pas que je devrais vivre avec au quotidien! s’exclama Clarke.

Sa réponse amena Lexa à se figer complètement. Parce que, bon sang, ça faisait mal…

Elle ferma les yeux, déglutit difficilement et laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu réagis de façon excessive? demanda-t-elle en s’efforçant de rester calme.

Elle connaissait Clarke, elle se connaissait elle-même et elle savait qu’avec leurs deux caractères, il suffirait d’un rien pour que la dispute dégénère complètement.

Mais sa question ne sembla avoir pour effet que d’énerver encore plus Clarke. Sans la quitter des yeux, elle fit quelques pas en direction de Lexa et lui demanda d’une voix emplie de colère:

\- Tu aurais réagi comment toi? Si, à chaque fois que tu risquais de croiser ta patronne, tu t’imaginerais ta petite-amie en train de se la taper? Tu réagirais comment si, à chaque fois que tu voyais quelqu’un regarder ta copine avec insistance, tu te demanderais si elle n’est pas une de ses ex?

\- Je te rappelle que j’ai croisé ton ex pas plus tard que cet après-midi et je suis loin d’avoir pété les plombs comme tu es en train de le faire! lui fit remarquer Lexa.

\- Oui mais tu aurais réagi comment si j’avais été avec toi et que tu l’avais vue flirter ouvertement avec moi?! insista Clarke. Ça ne t’aurait rien fait?

Lexa repensa à la pointe d’agacement qu’elle avait ressentie au simple fait que Niylah ait demandé des nouvelles de Clarke. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que si les situations avaient été inversées, que si c’était elle qui avait dû subir ce que Clarke avait subi ce soir-là, elle ne serait pas restée indifférente. Mais elle ne dit rien de tout ça et hocha sa tête de droite à gauche.

\- N-non, mentit-elle en déglutissant difficilement.

Mais Clarke vit clairement dans son jeu, ce qui l’amena à s’approcher un peu plus d’elle.

\- Donc tu es en train de me dire que si on croise un ou une de mes ex et qu’il ou elle fait des allusions sur nos anciennes parties de jambes en l’air, tu t’en ficherais complètement? questionna-t-elle d’une voix lente. Si, par exemple, demain on tombait sur Finn, ça ne te ferait rien de savoir qu’il m’a vue nue? Qu’il m’a fait l’amour? Qu’il m’a –

\- Okay, stop! s’exclama Lexa. J’ai compris donc arrête!

Clarke se tut et continua de la fixer de son regard brûlant. Elle était dans un état second, son corps lui donnait l’impression de n’être régi que par sa colère, sa rage, sa jalousie. Et peut-être que Lexa avait raison, peut-être que qu’elle exagérait, mais elle s’en fichait complètement.

Elle s’avança de nouveau jusqu’à Lexa et ne s’arrêta que lorsqu’elle se retrouva à seulement quelques centimètres d’elle.

\- La simple pensée de Finn t’énerve, lui fit-elle remarquer, mais quand il s’agit de moi, quand je dis que je ne supporte pas de voir ma résidente ou qui que ce soit d’autre de ton passé te faire du rentre-dedans, je réagis de façon excessive… Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu hypocrite?

Lexa se mordit l’intérieur de la joue, gardant son regard ancré dans celui face à elle. Elle pouvait voir la colère dans ces magnifiques yeux bleus et elle reflétait parfaitement celle qui avait envahi le creux de sa poitrine. Celle qui se mélangeait au sentiment d’impuissance et d’injustice qu’elle ressentait depuis qu’elle avait quitté l’appartement d’Anya. Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle en avait marre, elle était à bout de patience. Elle était frustrée et énervée et – et la seule chose dont elle avait véritablement conscience c’était Clarke, face à elle, qui lui adressait un regard plein de défi.

Donc elle fit la seule chose dont elle avait réellement envie. Elle combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, attrapa le visage de Clarke entre ses mains et vint étouffer sa frustration contre ses lèvres en l’embrassant ardemment.

Clarke fut prise complètement au dépourvu mais elle sentit son cœur s’accélérer brutalement et sa colère se transformer peu à peu en une adrénaline nouvelle. Elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Lexa et l’obligea à rompre le baiser.

\- Tu ne –

\- Tais-toi, la coupa Lexa. Juste… tais-toi…

Et avant que Clarke ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d’autre, elle l’embrassa de nouveau, de façon encore plus passionnée. Presque primale. Et Clarke se retrouva dans l’incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que d’y répondre avec la même ferveur.

Le baiser se retrouva rapidement désespéré. Leurs lèvres se lancèrent dans un duel de dominance, leurs langues se mêlaient et se démêlaient avec fureur, causant un entrechoc occasionnel de leurs dents.

Les mains de Lexa quittèrent le visage de Clarke et descendirent jusqu’à sa taille qu’elle agrippa fermement. Sans quitter ses lèvres une seule seconde, elle la fit se reculer aveuglement, amenant ainsi plusieurs objets sur leur passage à chuter, un vase, une lampe, un cadre photo auxquels elles ne prêtèrent pas la moindre attention.

Clarke étouffa un gémissement lorsqu’elle se retrouva plaquée contre la baie-vitrée qui menait à la terrasse extérieure. Elle sentit une douleur dans son dos mais l’ignora complètement et continua d’embrasser Lexa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle cramponna brutalement le bas de sa chemise et la sortit de son short avant de commencer à défaire son attache.

Lorsqu’elle comprit ce qu’elle faisait, Lexa l’arrêta en posant ses deux mains sur les siennes. Elle voulait voir Clarke jouir la première, elle voulait la voir se décomposer de plaisir sous son toucher, l’entendre gémir son prénom.

Et ce, tout de suite.

Donc, d’un mouvement fluide et rapide, elle l’obligea à se tourner de sorte à ce que, désormais, ce soit le devant de son corps qui se retrouve collé à la baie-vitrée et son dos contre sa poitrine. Un « Lexa… » s’échappa de la bouche de Clarke, entre le souffle et le gémissement, et Lexa aurait juré que sa voix avait résonné directement au creux de son bas ventre.

\- Tu me rends complètement dingue, murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de poser un baiser lancinant derrière.

L’intensité du frisson qui parcourut le corps de Clarke l’obligea à fermer les yeux. Elle laissa échapper une nouvelle exhalation de plaisir et se concentra sur le souffle de Lexa contre sa joue et ses doigts qui remontèrent le long de ses bras dans une caresse emplie de sensualité jusqu’à la fermeture de sa robe se trouvant à l’arrière de sa nuque. Lexa ne perdit pas un seul instant avant de la faire descendre jusqu’au bas de son dos. Elle sépara ensuite l’arrière du col en deux et fit glisser la robe le long de ses épaules avant de tirer dessus sans ménagement et de la laisser tomber au sol. Elle rattacha immédiatement ses lèvres à la nuque de Clarke et fit remonter ses mains jusqu’à sa poitrine.

Un petit grognement s’échappa de la bouche de Clarke au moment où elle glissa ses doigts sous son soutien-gorge pour lui empoigner les seins. Ses jambes lui donnant l’impression de faiblir considérablement, elle agrippa les avant-bras de Lexa et se laissa aller un peu plus contre elle, l’arrière de sa tête retombant contre son épaule.

Une des mains de Lexa abandonna sa poitrine et descendit le long de son abdomen jusqu’à sa culotte à l’intérieur de laquelle elle se faufila. Elle glissa immédiatement ses doigts entre la fente mouillée, titilla une fraction de seconde le clitoris de Clarke, ce qui amena cette dernière à se contracter un peu plus, avant de les diriger plus bas et de la pénétrer sans prévenir.

Clarke laissa échapper un gémissement entre la douleur et le plaisir tandis que ses jambes flanchèrent un peu plus. Lexa resserra l’étreinte de son autre bras et la tint fermement contre elle mais n’attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de commencer des va et vient qui se firent tout de suite frénétiques.

\- Lexa! cria Clarke.

Elle porta une main jusqu’à l’arrière de la nuque de Lexa et y planta ses ongles dans une volonté de s’ancrer. Lexa ignora le picotement douloureux qui envahit son cou et continua d’augmenter le rythme de ses doigts.

Elle n’avait aucune envie de prendre son temps. Elle voulait faire jouir Clarke maintenant et brutalement. Elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle pouvait la désirer. Elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle ne voulait qu’elle et qu’il n’y avait donc aucune raison qu’elle se mette dans des états stupides pour des histoires passées.

Elle voulait lui montrer que désormais, il n’existait qu’une seule et unique personne à qui elle avait envie de faire l’amour et c’était elle. Et personne d’autre.

Elle resserra donc la poigne qui se trouvait toujours sur le sein de Clarke et augmenta la pression de celle qui se trouvait en elle. Allant plus vite, plus fort, elle se laissa guider par les gémissements de plus en plus désespérés de sa petite-amie et oublia tout le reste.

Clarke, les yeux toujours fermés, avait l’impression qu’elle avait perdu le contrôle complet de son corps. Il était à la merci de Lexa et elle ne pouvait rien faire hormis se laisser submerger par le plaisir presque douloureux qu’elle ressentait.

Oui, elle n’avait plus conscience de rien sauf de Lexa. Son esprit était embrumé par le plaisir et la colère, son cœur battait à un rythme presque dangereux et son corps lui donnait l’impression de concentrer toute son énergie au sein de son entrejambe, là où Lexa était en train de la ravager.

Et, lorsque cette dernière lui mordilla la nuque au même moment où elle augmenta la pression de ses doigts, elle se retrouva le souffle coupé par un orgasme qui la frappa violemment.  Elle perdit le peu de force qui lui restait dans les jambes, ce qui la fit lâcher.

Lexa se retira immédiatement et utilisa ses deux mains pour la retenir. Sans se décoller de son dos, elle la tint par la taille et elle les fit glisser le long du parquet jusqu’à ce qu’elles se retrouvent toutes les deux assises à même le sol. Clarke se laissa de nouveau aller contre sa poitrine et tenta de reprendre sa respiration complètement effrénée.

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire et posa un baiser sur sa joue puis sur sa tempe. La tendresse, l’affection, l’amour du geste, contrastant complètement avec les quelques minutes qui venaient de passer, amenèrent Clarke à retrouver peu à peu ses esprits. Son état de plénitude et de satisfaction laissa rapidement place de nouveau à son ressentiment et, avant que Lexa ne puisse faire le moindre geste, elle se redressa sur ses genoux, se tourna vers elle et l’embrassa fougueusement. Prise par surprise, Lexa se tendit et garda ses mains en l’air pendant quelques secondes avant de se perdre dans le baiser et les ramener sur le visage de Clarke qu’elle prit en éventail. Cette dernière appuya soudainement sur ses épaules et l’obligea à s’allonger sur le dos. Elle vint ensuite se positionner juste au-dessus d’elle et captura de nouveau ses lèvres furieusement, amenant sa tête à se cogner contre le sol. Lexa ne sut si le gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche à ce moment-là fut un gémissement de plaisir ou de douleur. Mais ça n’avait aucune importance parce qu’une seconde après Clarke déboutonna totalement sa chemise et fit parcourir ses lèvres tout le long de son corps. Et le râle que Lexa laissa échapper en réponse était définitivement de plaisir.

Clarke embrassa son bas ventre avant de se retracer un chemin jusqu’en haut. Elle s’arrêta au niveau de ses clavicules qu’elle ne put s’empêcher de mordiller parce qu’elle savait que c’était un des endroits de son corps qui la faisait le plus réagir. Et, lorsqu’elle sentit Lexa se contracter contre elle, un sentiment de fierté la gagna.

Elle connaissait parfaitement Lexa. Elle connaissait ses préférences, ses faiblesses, ses fantasmes. Elle savait où l’embrasser pour la faire gémir, elle savait où la caresser pour qu’elle se tende de plaisir. Elle avait appris à connaitre entièrement ce corps et elle avait bien l’intention de le rappeler à Lexa.

Ses lèvres retrouvèrent celles de Lexa et elles se saisirent d’elles de façon possessive. Sa main vint se glisser dans le short qu’elle avait déboutonné plus tôt et elle étouffa un grognement lorsque ses doigts se retrouvèrent plongés dans une humidité surprenante.

C’était _elle_ qui en était la cause. Elle était celle qui avait mis Lexa dans cet état-là. Personne d’autre.  Et cette pensée eut le don de calmer considérablement les insécurités qui n’avaient cessé de croître depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Clarke, s’il te plait… murmura Lexa contre ses lèvres.

Clarke n’eut pas besoin de plus pour lui donner exactement ce qu’elle voulait et commença à lui malaxer son clitoris. Les mains de Lexa s’agrippèrent à son dos et elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, s’enfonçant un peu plus contre le sol. Et Clarke savait qu’elle n’était pas loin de l’orgasme. Elle accéléra donc le rythme tout en faisant parcourir ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire puis sa nuque qu’elle suçota expertement.

Et, moins d’un instant plus tard, Lexa se retrouva complètement figée par l’intensité de la vague de plaisir qui électrifia la totalité de son corps. Elle planta un peu plus ses ongles dans le dos de Clarke et laissa échapper un cri silencieux en se contractant. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, alors qu’en réalité il ne s’agissait que d’une poignée de secondes, son corps se détendit et elle se laissa retomber au sol, Clarke toujours allongée à moitié sur elle.

Le souffle complètement éreinté, Lexa ferma les yeux pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits. Elle sentit Clarke retirer sa main de son short, l’essuyer contre sa propre hanche avant de venir la poser sur sa poitrine. Ses jambes étaient toujours entre les siennes, son visage n’avait pas quitté sa nuque et Lexa pouvait sentir sa poitrine se lever et s’abaisser au rythme de la sienne. Et c’était exactement dans ces moments-là qu’elle se sentait en complète osmose avec elle. C’était dans ces moments-là où elle réalisait qu’elle n’avait jamais et ne connaitrait jamais une connexion aussi parfaite, aussi unique que celle que Clarke et elle partageaient.

D’un geste naturel, elle glissa une main dans les boucles blondes qui lui chatouillaient la nuque et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être lorsqu’elle sentit Clarke caresser sa peau avec son nez. Le sol commençait à lui faire mal au dos mais elle s’en fichait complètement, elle était bien. Elle planait. Et rien d’autre n’avait d’importance.

\- C’était – c’était… surprenant… déclara-t-elle en souriant après quelques secondes.

Et, juste comme ça, ce moment de sérénité, ce moment de connexion, s’effondra. Elle sentit Clarke se crisper contre elle avant de se redresser une seconde après et se dégager complètement. Lexa la regarda s’avancer jusqu’à sa robe qui se trouvait toujours au sol et la vêtir silencieusement. Elle poussa un soupir et laissa sa tête retomber contre le sol, désemparée.

\- Clarke… soupira-t-elle.

Glissant ses bras dans les manches de sa robe, Clarke garda volontairement son dos tourné à elle lorsqu’elle déclara:

\- Je veux une liste…

Ce qui amena Lexa à se redresser brusquement en position assise.

\- Pardon?! prononça-t-elle, incertaine.

Clarke fit remonter la fermeture de sa robe, dégagea les cheveux qui étaient coincés dans son col avant de se tourner enfin vers elle.

\- Je veux une liste, répéta-t-elle sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion. Une liste de toutes les personnes avec qui tu as été…

\- Tu rigoles j’espère? dit Lexa dans un rire incrédule.

\- Pas du tout, contesta Clarke sans se démonter. Je ne veux pas être prise par surprise la prochaine fois que je croiserais une de tes ex...

S’il restait la moindre once d’euphorie dans le corps de Lexa après le sexe qu’elle venait d’avoir, elle était sûre maintenant qu’elle avait complètement disparu et qu’elle avait de nouveau laissé place à de la frustration.

Lexa se redressa sur ses jambes et commença à se rhabiller à son tour.

\- C’est complètement ridicule, déclara-t-elle entre ses dents en rattachant les boutons de son short.

\- Toi, tu connais tous mes ex, fit remarquer Clarke, ce ne serait qu’un juste retour des choses!

\- Crois-moi, je m’en serais bien passé! rétorqua Lexa.

Elle termina de reboutonner sa chemise puis releva la tête vers Clarke qui la fixait d’un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Cette histoire prend vraiment des proportions absurdes!

\- Bon sang, je veux juste une liste! s’agaça Clarke.

\- Et comment je suis censée te fournir ça?! répondit Lexa sur le même ton.

\- Je n’en sais rien! s’exclama Clarke. Tu n’as qu’à prendre l’annuaire et barrer les femmes avec qui tu n’as pas été, ça ira sûrement plus vite!

C’était petit, très petit. Et complètement puéril. Mais Lexa avait le don d’appuyer sur les boutons qui la rendait dingue et Clarke ne savait pas quoi faire hormis répliquer de la même manière.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche d’un air scandalisé et s’énerva encore plus.

\- Dis aussi que je suis une trainée! s’offusqua-t-elle.

\- Non, ça c’est plutôt le genre de chose que _toi_ tu dis, je te rappelle! récrimina Clarke.

Et aussitôt que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Lexa et elle se figèrent complètement. Clarke les regretta immédiatement, surtout lorsqu’elle vit la douleur qui décomposa le visage de sa petite-amie qui donna l’impression de s’être pris une gifle.

\- Wow okay… souffla Lexa.

Elle ne pensait pas que Clarke pouvait être capable de ressortir ce qu’elle lui avait dit lors de la grosse dispute qu’elles avaient eue avant qu’elles se mettent ensemble juste pour marquer un point. Elle savait à quel point Lexa regrettait les mots qu’elle lui avait dits ce soir-là, elle lui avait juré qu’elle ne lui en voulait pas et qu’ils étaient complètement oubliés. Mais il fallait croire que ce n’était pas vraiment le cas.

Clarke oublia momentanément sa colère, sa culpabilité prenant le pas dessus, et fit un pas prudent vers sa petite-amie.

\- Lexa…

Cette dernière secoua frénétiquement la tête, l’intimant de ne surtout rien dire.

\- Je ne suis pas fière de mon passé, déclara-t-elle dans un tremblement de voix. Je ne suis pas fière de comment j’ai pu me comporter. Mais il ne me définit pas et c’est _toi_ qui m’as appris ça. Et je commençais réellement à le croire, à _te_ croire… Mais il est évident que même toi, tu n’y crois pas…

\- Non Lex, je –

\- Et tu sais ce qui me tue vraiment? poursuivit Lexa. C’est que, peut-être que ces filles m’ont vraiment fait du rentre-dedans aujourd’hui, mais je ne leur ai pas prêté la moindre attention parce que la seule personne qui compte pour moi, c’est toi. Et c’est la seule chose qui devrait avoir de l’importance… Mais là aussi, il faut croire que non…  

Le cœur battant la chamade, Clarke la regarda s’éloigner jusqu’au hall d’entrée. Elle sentit un vent de panique la gagner lorsqu’elle la vit attraper ses clés et elle ne put s’empêcher de repenser à la dernière fois où elles avaient été dans la même position. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c’était elle qui était partie trop loin et elle réalisait que c’était sûrement pire…

\- Où – où est-ce que tu vas? demanda-t-elle d’une voix étouffée.

\- Je suis fatiguée de me disputer, se contenta de répondre Lexa en ouvrant la porte d’entrée.

\- Lexa… prononça Clarke.

_S’il te plait, ne pars pas…_ Les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge qui lui donnait l’impression de se resserrer de plus en plus, l’empêchant de respirer correctement.

\- Si tu as peur que j’aille rejoindre une autre fille, tu peux te rassurer je vais juste chez Anya, déclara amèrement Lexa.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de l’appartement et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Clarke se laissa tomber sur le canapé et fit enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

\- Merde, merde, merde! s’énerva-t-elle.

Elle avait laissé parler sa jalousie et sa colère et s’en était pris à Lexa alors qu’elle n’avait rien fait de mal.

Elle ressentait toujours ce sentiment nauséeux lorsqu’elle repensait au Dr Lewis ou à cette Shannon, mais Lexa avait raison. Elle n’y était pour rien. Elle n’avait strictement rien à se reprocher. Et c’était ce qui avait le plus d’importance.

Et Clarke aurait dû le voir au lieu d’agir aussi bêtement. Et maintenant…

Maintenant elle avait blessé Lexa...

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

\- Une liste?

\- Yep…

\- De toutes tes conquêtes?

\- C’est ça…

Quelques secondes passèrent puis:

\- Ne la fais sous aucun prétexte.

Le regard de Lexa passa du visage d’Anya à celui de Raven, lui demandant implicitement son avis.

Elle était allongée sur le canapé de sa cousine, avec cette dernière d’un côté et sa meilleure amie de l’autre. Sa tête se trouvait à l’endroit où étaient censés être ses genoux et ses jambes étaient perchées sur le dossier. En somme, elle était assise à l’inverse de ce que voudrait la norme, son corps formant un joli L. Elle était à l’envers et elle trouvait cette position en parfaite concordance avec l’état de son cerveau.

Elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt chez sa cousine et avait été soulagée de voir que tout le monde était parti, hormis Raven. Elle avait d’ailleurs été surprise de la trouver encore là mais, maintenant que sa relation avec Anya se concrétisait, Lexa réalisait qu’il n’y avait rien de si surprenant que ça. Elle était juste heureuse d’être arrivée avant de les trouver dans une position compromettante.

Et maintenant, elle venait sûrement de leur gâcher le reste de leur soirée avec ses propres histoires de couple mais elle se sentait tellement mal qu’il ne lui restait même plus de place pour de la culpabilité.

\- Je suis d’accord avec Anya, déclara Raven. Il ne faut pas que tu la fasses, ça ne ferait qu’empirer les choses…

\- De toute façon même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas lui faire sa stupide liste, marmonna Lexa. Je ne connais même pas le prénom de la plupart des filles avec lesquelles j’ai couché!

\- Ma pauvre je te plains, compatit Anya. Je n’aimerais pas être à ta place…

À l’entente des mots, Raven tourna la tête vers elle et leva un sourcil.

\- Quelque chose que je devrais savoir? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ahh, hors de question qu’on s’aventure sur ce chemin-là, rétorqua Anya en lui adressant un sourire mutin.

Les yeux de Lexa passèrent d’Anya à Raven et elle se retint de les lever au ciel lorsqu’elle les vit se dévorer du regard.

\- Vous pourriez arrêter de flirter deux secondes et vous reconcentrer sur mon problème s’il vous plait? leur demanda-t-elle.

Raven détourna les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un sourire penaud.

\- Désolée…

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus d’elle et glissa une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux. Lexa ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde face au contact et elle ne put s’empêcher de se dire que, moins d’une heure avant, c’était les mains de Clarke qui avaient été là.

\- Tu as essayé de lui dire que ces histoires ne représentaient plus rien pour toi? demanda Raven.

\- Oui… s’exaspéra Lexa. Je lui ai dit que c’était du passé et que ça n’avait aucune importance!

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit? questionna Anya.

Lexa soupira avant de répondre:

\- Que j’étais une hypocrite…

\- Ouch...

\- Et c’est là qu’elle t’a demandé la liste? s’enquit Raven.

\- Non – fin – oui si on veut… balbutia Lexa.

Lorsqu’elles remarquèrent son malaise évident, Anya et Raven échangèrent un regard au-dessus d’elle.

\- Comment ça? demanda Anya. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé après qu’elle t’ait dit que tu étais une hypocrite?

\- On a… prononça Lexa avant de laisser sa phrase en suspens et faire un geste de la main qui leur fit clairement comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

\- Vous vous êtes envoyées en l’air, termina Raven en esquissant un sourire goguenard.

Lexa se contenta de répondre en acquiesçant.

\- Bien joué! félicita Anya. Il n’y a rien de mieux que le sexe quand on est énervé!

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Anya était sûre qu’elle serait tombée raide morte face à celui que Lexa lui adressa. Il eut même le don de l’amener à se recroqueviller légèrement sur elle-même, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais…

\- Bref, déclara Raven. Si j’ai bien compris vous êtes rentrées, vous vous êtes disputées, vous avez couché ensemble puis vous vous êtes de nouveau disputées?

\- C’est ça… soupira Lexa.

Elle glissa ses deux mains sur son visage d’un geste las sous le regard plein de compassion des deux autres.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, leur dit-elle d’un ton légèrement désespéré. Ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais effacer mon passé ou anticiper les ex que je vais recroiser dans le futur…

\- Je suis sûre que Clarke finira par le réaliser, laisse lui juste un peu de temps… assura Raven. Entre cette histoire avec sa résidente et ce qu’il s’est passé ce soir pendant le jeu, sa réaction était quelque peu normal, surtout lorsqu’on la connait…

\- Je sais… murmura Lexa.

Elle repensa à leur dispute, aux mots que Clarke lui avait dits et sentit la douleur à sa poitrine s’intensifier. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver la situation légèrement injuste. Elle comprenait que Clarke ait été agacée par ce qu’il s’était passé, elle aurait sûrement été énervée aussi si les positions avaient été inversées. Mais elle n’avait rien fait de mal.

Hormis avoir un passé…

\- Si j’avais su que cette fille était susceptible de devenir la patronne de Clarke, jamais je ne l’aurais approchée, déclara Lexa pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois de la soirée. Bon sang, si j’avais su que j’avais la moindre chance avec Clarke, je n’aurais jamais touché qui que ce soit d’autre…

Anya baissa les yeux vers sa cousine et sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n’était pas des plus douées pour les conseils d’histoires de cœur. S’il existait bien une plaie encore pire que Lexa à ce niveau-là, c’était elle. Mais elle détestait ce sentiment d’impuissance qu’elle ressentait en voyant une des personnes à laquelle elle tenait le plus au monde dans cet état-là.

Elle connaissait Lexa depuis toujours. Elles avaient grandi ensemble. Elles avaient muri ensemble.

Anya avait vu sa cousine devenir une femme puissante, accomplie et complètement indépendante. C’était d’ailleurs pour cette raison qu’elle s’amusait à l’appeler Commandant. Non pas par rapport à son père mais bien parce qu’elle avait la véritable âme d’une leader, d’une guerrière.

Pour Anya, Lexa était et resterait sûrement la personne la plus forte qu’elle connaissait. Et les seules fois où elle avait vu son masque de stoïcisme disparaitre et ses barrières s’écrouler complètement, c’était lorsque Clarke Griffin était concernée.

Et peut-être que son oncle avait raison, peut-être que c’était une faiblesse. Mais il fallait croire que Lexa était prête à tout risquer pour cette faiblesse et Anya ne pouvait s’empêcher de la trouver encore plus admirable pour ça.

Elle se demanda si, un jour, elle ressentirait la même chose pour quelqu’un. Son regard passa de Lexa à Raven qui continuait de tenter de la réconforter et elle ne put empêcher le mot _sûrement_ de venir s’immiscer dans son esprit. Un léger vent de panique la gagna et, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d’entrée résonna, elle saisit l’opportunité de distraction et se dépêcha de se lever du canapé pour aller ouvrir.

Lexa et Raven la suivirent du regard curieusement avant de se reconcentrer l’une sur l’autre.

\- Ça va aller Lex, promit Raven.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, répondit Lexa. Je pensais vraiment que Clarke et moi, on avait réussi à mettre derrière nous tous ces doutes et qu’on avait entièrement confiance l’une en l’autre. Mais maintenant, je me dis que je n’aurais jamais vraiment la sienne…

\- C’est faux, déclara une quatrième voix à l’entrée.

Lexa bascula légèrement sa tête en arrière et sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer lorsqu’elle vit Clarke s’avancer dans sa direction aux côtés d’Anya sans la quitter du regard.

\- Tu en as mis du temps… déclara Raven en se levant du canapé.

Elle adressa un sourire rassurant à Clarke avant de baisser les yeux vers Lexa qui n’avait pas bougé de sa position.

\- On va vous laisser discuter, lui dit-elle. Vous avez intérêt à arranger tout ça…

Elle ponctua ses derniers mots en lançant un regard appuyé à Clarke qui opina légèrement. Raven attrapa la main d’Anya et la tira avec elle jusqu’à la chambre où elle referma la porte derrière elles. Clarke les suivit du regard avant de le reporter sur Lexa qui, elle, ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une vague d’affection la gagner en la voyant allongée comme ça, à la manière d’un enfant.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans cette position? lui demanda-t-elle, légèrement amusée.

Lexa haussa les épaules, ce qui ne fit qu’accentuer la tendresse que Clarke ressentait.

\- C’est le seul moyen que j’ai trouvé pour ne pas descendre le stock d’alcool à Anya, expliqua Lexa.

Le sourire de Clarke s’agrandit. Elle ne put s’empêcher de faire les quelques pas qui les séparaient et de venir s’agenouiller devant elle. Sans prononcer le moindre mot et sans quitter le regard de Lexa, elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et commença à les lui caresser tout doucement, d’un geste presque hésitant.

Lexa ferma les yeux immédiatement et poussa un soupir soulagé. Puis elle les rouvrit pour regarder de nouveau le visage de Clarke au-dessus d’elle.

\- Je suis toujours en colère, informa-t-elle.

Clarke esquissa un mince sourire.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit-elle doucement. Mais je suis aussi vraiment, vraiment désolée…

\- Moi aussi...

\- Tu crois qu’on peut être en colère et désolée ensemble? demanda d’une petite voix Clarke.

Lexa ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle continua de dévisager Clarke au-dessus d’elle et poussa un nouveau soupir.

\- Je ne veux plus me disputer…

\- Je sais, assura Clarke. Moi non plus… Mais, quitte à choisir, je préfère encore me disputer avec toi plutôt que de te voir partir comme tu l’as fait…

\- Je – je ne voulais pas que les choses dégénèrent encore plus, se justifia Lexa.

Clarke ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et répéta dans un souffle saccadé «je sais…». Elle continua de caresser tendrement les cheveux de Lexa et la fixa sans rien dire pendant de longues secondes. Ses genoux commençaient à lui faire légèrement mal mais elle n’en avait strictement rien à faire. Pour la première fois depuis que Lexa avait franchi la porte de leur appartement, les battements de son cœur s’apaisaient enfin.    

Un mélange de colère, de jalousie et de frustration subsistait et continuait de lui tourmenter l’esprit. Mais il était faible, secondaire. Il avait commencé à se réduire considérablement dès lors qu’elle avait regardé, complètement impuissante, Lexa quitter leur appartement. Le sentiment de désespoir qu’elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là l’avait complètement surpassé. Il avait été sûrement un des pires qu’elle avait vécu et elle s’était demandée si Lexa avait éprouvé la même chose, plusieurs mois auparavant, lorsqu’elle l’avait vue partir.

Sûrement.

Et elle se détestait encore plus pour ça…

Mais maintenant qu’elle avait Lexa à quelques centimètres d’elle, maintenant qu’elle la touchait et qu’elle sentait ses yeux sur elle, plus rien d’autre n’avait d’importance. Et elle savait qu’elle aurait dû réaliser ça dès le début, qu’elle aurait dû se concentrer sur l’essentiel avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait qu’espérer que ce n’était pas encore le cas, qu’elle n’arrivait pas trop tard…

\- Rentre avec moi, Lex… demanda-t-elle d’un ton presque suppliant. Je – s’il te plait, on discutera, on parlera calmement, je te le promets. Juste – s’il te plait, rentre à la maison avec moi…

Lexa pouvait facilement déceler la détresse dans les tremblements de sa voix ou dans son regard et elle n’avait besoin de rien de plus pour oublier sa propre affliction. Clarke était là, elle était venue parce qu’elle ne supportait pas de les savoir séparées et en conflit et c’était suffisant pour savoir qu’elles allaient bien.

\- Okay… finit-elle par répondre. Mais à une condition…

Clarke acquiesça immédiatement avant de s’empresser de dire:

\- Tout ce que tu veux…

\- Je veux un baiser à la Spiderman, déclara Lexa le plus sérieusement du monde.

Puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et, juste comme ça, le peu d’appréhension qui restait encore en Clarke disparut complètement. Elle laissa échapper un léger rire avant de secouer la tête à la manière de quelqu’un qui avait du mal à croire ce qu’il avait sous les yeux.

Et, souvent, c’était exactement ce qu’elle ressentait lorsqu’elle regardait Lexa. Combien de fois, à l’instar de cet instant précis, Clarke s’était sentie complètement submergée par cet amour intense qu’elle ressentait juste parce que Lexa lui avait sorti une boutade, qu’elle lui avait souri ou qu’elle l’avait simplement regardée.

\- Quoi? demanda confusément Lexa en fronçant des sourcils lorsqu’elle vit son regard contemplateur.

\- Rien, se contenta de répondre Clarke avant de glisser ses mains de ses cheveux jusqu’à ses joues.

Elle se pencha ensuite et l’embrassa exactement comme elle le lui avait demandé. Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, elles étouffèrent toutes les deux un gémissement et se perdirent pendant quelques secondes dans la tendresse du baiser.

Lexa laissa échapper un soupir lorsqu’elle sentit Clarke poser un baiser plein de révérence sur son menton puis son nez et un dernier sur son front où elle laissa ses lèvres trainer un peu plus.

Si ça ne tenait qu’à elle, elle resterait exactement dans cette position, à oublier leur horrible dispute pour se laisser cajoler par les baisers et les caresses de sa petite-amie. Mais elle savait qu’il fallait qu’elles parlent sérieusement. Elle savait qu’elle avait besoin d’explications parce que, mine de rien, les mots de Clarke continuaient de la piquer.

\- Okay… souffla-t-elle. On peut rentrer maintenant…

Elle attendit que Clarke se recule pour basculer ses jambes du dossier et se redresser le plus élégamment possible. Lorsqu’elle se retrouva assise normalement, elle leva les yeux vers Clarke qui lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lui tendre sa main.

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde puis la saisit et glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Et, tandis que Clarke la guidait en direction de l’entrée, elle tourna son regard vers la porte fermée de la chambre de sa cousine derrière laquelle Anya et Raven se trouvaient sûrement, l’oreille collée à la porte.

\- Merci les amies! lança-t-elle à leur adresse. Je vous rendrais la pareille lorsque ce sera à votre tour de vous disputer!

\- On y compte bien! répondit la voix étouffée d’Anya.

\- Parce que tu as l’intention de te disputer? s’indigna Raven dans un chuchotement loin d’être discret.

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire avant de suivre Clarke à l’extérieur de l’appartement.

 

Le retour jusqu’à leur loft se passa dans un silence complet. Mais, contrairement à la première fois où elles étaient rentrées un peu plus tôt, ce silence n’avait rien d’inconfortable. Les doigts de Lexa étaient restés emmêlés à ceux de Clarke tout le long du trajet et ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu’elles franchirent la porte d’entrée de leur appartement.  

Lexa regarda Clarke s’avancer dans le hall, retirer la veste qu’elle avait mis par-dessus sa robe et se diriger vers le canapé du living-room sur lequel elle s’assit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle la vit lever les yeux vers elle et lui adresser un sourire encourageant que Lexa se décida à la rejoindre. Elle vint s’installer sur la table basse face à elle et commença à triturer ses mains, sentant une nouvelle nervosité la gagner.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, s’excusa Clarke après de longues secondes silencieuses. Je n’aurais jamais dû dire tout ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure…

\- Clarke –

\- Je ne le pensais pas, tu le sais hein? continua Clarke d’un ton légèrement agité.

Lexa aurait voulu lui répondre positivement. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu’effectivement, elle le savait, ne serait-ce que pour voir cette inquiétude disparaître de son visage. Mais si elle lui répondait ça, elle mentirait et c’était la dernière chose qu’elle voulait faire à Clarke. Alors, en déglutissant difficilement, elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non Clarke, je ne sais pas, répondit-elle honnêtement. Je me dis qu’il doit y avoir une part de vrai dans ce que tu m’as dit et – et je ne sais pas trop quoi penser…

Elle essaya de rester en place, de garder ses fesses posées sur la table, mais son corps se faisait de plus en plus fébrile et, avant qu’elle ne réalise ce qu’elle faisait, elle se retrouva de nouveau sur ses pieds.

\- Le problème ne vient pas de toi, Lex… déclara Clarke en se levant à son tour.

Lexa se tourna vers elle en fronçant des sourcils et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Pourtant j’ai l’impression que si, lui dit-elle. Soit tu n’as pas confiance en moi, soit mon passé te dégoute tellement que tu ne peux même pas passer outre…

\- Hey non! s’empressa de répondre Clarke. Lexa, tu es la personne en qui j’ai le plus confiance dans ma vie et – et ton passé ne me dégoute pas, je te promets…

Lexa laissa échapper un reniflement sceptique qui l’amena à s’approcher un peu plus d’elle. 

\- Je suis sérieuse mon amour, assura Clarke d’un ton presque implorant. Je m’en veux de t’avoir fait penser le contraire et je me rends compte que c’était injuste de ma part. C’est juste que j’ai vu la façon dont ces filles te regardaient et – et je t’ai entendu parler de toutes ces choses que tu avais fait avant et je – j’ai toutes ces insécurités qui me sont revenues.

\- Quelles insécurités? demanda Lexa, de plus en plus confuse. Qu’est-ce que j’ai bien pu faire pour t’amener à douter?

\- Rien! répondit véhément Clarke. Tu n’as rien fait! C’est juste que…

Elle marqua une pause et glissa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux d’un geste mal-à-l’aise.

\- J’ai peur que ça finisse par te manquer, finit-elle par avouer d’une petite voix.

Les sourcils de Lexa se rapprochèrent un peu plus et elle secoua la tête, ne comprenant vraiment pas où Clarke voulait en venir.

\- De quoi tu parles?

Clarke poussa une profonde expiration et laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps d’un geste défaitiste avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers Lexa qui la regardait, attendant qu’elle continue.

Et elle comprit qu’il était temps qu’elle soit complètement honnête. Avec Lexa. Mais aussi et surtout avec elle-même.

\- Avant qu’on ne sorte ensemble, tu avais une nouvelle conquête toutes les semaines, rappela Clarke. Tu t’amusais sans vraiment te prendre la tête, tu expérimentais plein de choses et – et maintenant tu es dans une relation sérieuse avec moi…

\- Clarke, on en a déjà parlé… soupira Lexa.

\- Je sais! s’empressa de répondre Clarke. Et je sais que tu es complètement sincère, je sais que tu es complètement amoureuse de moi et engagée dans notre histoire! Je sais tout ça!

\- Alors quel est le problème?! s’exclama subitement Lexa.

Sa frustration commençait à lui revenir et elle savait qu’il en faudrait peu pour qu’elles repartent dans une dispute. Elle s’efforça donc de prendre une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer.

\-  Je t’ai entendu parler de toutes ces filles avec qui tu as été, de toutes ces choses que tu as fait… répondit doucement Clarke. Et – et il y avait le Dr Lewis qui t’avait fait du rentre dedans et cette autre fille... Et ça m’a rappelé l’ancienne-toi et je me suis rendue compte que tu n’avais plus ça avec moi… Et oui, c’était sûrement stupide, j’ai sûrement agi de façon excessive, j’ai laissé parler ma jalousie, mais sur le coup j’ai toutes ces insécurités qui me sont revenues et je me suis dit que, peut-être, oui ça finirait par te manquer…

Un léger silence suivit ses mots pendant lequel Lexa tenta d’intégrer ce qu’elle venait de dire. Elle finit par croiser ses mains derrière la tête et la serra d’un geste plein de frustration.

\- Bon sang, Clarke! s’exclama-t-elle, exaspérée. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te prouver que je veux vraiment être avec toi!

\- Tu n’as rien à faire, promit Clarke. J’étais jalouse Lex et je me suis emportée. Et je suis vraiment désolée…

Lexa ne répondit pas immédiatement et la regarda se laisser de nouveau tomber sur le canapé avant d’enfouir son visage dans ses mains d’un geste fatigué.

Lexa regardait Clarke et voyait le remord, l’affection et la tristesse qu’elle ressentait. Et la seule chose qui sembla lui traverser l’esprit à ce moment-là, c’était qu’elle était complètement, absolument sûre qu’elle allait passer le reste de sa vie à être folle amoureuse de cette fille. Et ça la tuait presque littéralement de savoir que la seule et unique personne qui devait en avoir conscience, pouvait avoir des doutes. 

\- Ce n’est pas parce que ma liste est plus longue que la tienne que je suis moins sûre de notre avenir que toi, déclara lentement Lexa. C’est injuste de penser ça…

Clarke retira son visage de ses mains et leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Je sais, dit-elle pour ce qui était sûrement la énième fois de la soirée, et je n’en veux pas de cette liste, c’était stupide…

\- Je ne pourrais pas te la faire de toute façon, répondit Lexa. Non tu sais quoi, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion, en réalité, je pourrais t’en faire une...

Clarke vit une détermination nouvelle se dessiner sur son visage et elle sentit une appréhension envahir le creux de sa poitrine.

\- Je pourrais te faire la liste des personnes avec qui j’ai fait l’amour... poursuivit Lexa. Tu veux savoir qui?

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour dire non, pour refuser, pour la supplier de se taire parce qu’elle n’était pas sûre qu’elle était capable de supporter de l’entendre en parler aussi ouvertement. Mais Lexa ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité et reprit la parole avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Toi, Clarke, déclara-t-elle d’une voix pleine de conviction. Et c’est tout. Il n’y a que toi sur cette liste…

\- Lexa… prononça Clarke.

Mais, là aussi, Lexa ne lui laissa pas le loisir de continuer.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraitre facile, concéda-t-elle, et pourtant c’est la réalité. Parce que le reste, les coups d’un soir, les plans à trois, les paris… ça n’a jamais eu la moindre importance… Je ne me souviens même pas de la plupart des filles avec lesquelles j’ai couché mais je me souviens de tout ce qui te concerne… Je me souviens de notre première fois et de toutes les autres fois. Je me souviens de la première nuit qu’on a passé ensemble, de la première fois où je me suis réveillée à côté de toi. Je me souviens de notre premier je t’aime et de tous ceux qui ont suivi, que ce soit ceux que tu me dis à chaque fois qu’on fait l’amour, ceux que tu me chuchotes pour me réveiller le matin ou ceux que tu me dis à chaque fois qu’on raccroche au téléphone. Je suis sûre que je pourrais même les compter…

Et elle ne mentait même pas, elle avait l’impression que tous ses souvenirs avec Clarke étaient ancrés en elle, que ce soit les bons ou les mauvais, et qu’elle oublierait sûrement son propre nom avant d’oublier l’amour qu’elle ressentait pour l’autre femme.

Après tout, ne disait-on pas que le cœur avait meilleure mémoire que le cerveau?

\- Et je sais que, malgré tout, tu continues de penser que le fait que j’ai une liste plus longue que la tienne est pire, poursuivit-elle sans quitter Clarke des yeux. Mais c’est faux. Parce que tu es la seule qui a eu de l’importance. Tu as été toutes mes premières fois qui en ont eu. Tu es mon premier amour, Clarke. Le seul et unique… Mes ex à moi n’ont jamais représenté quoi que ce soit, contrairement aux tiens…

Elle marqua une pause, sa gorge lui donnant l’impression de se serrer douloureusement. Clarke continuait de la fixer sans rien dire, ses yeux humides et sa bouche légèrement ouverte, et Lexa n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de faire les quelques pas qui la séparaient d’elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle avait besoin de finir, elle avait besoin de dire tout ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Tu – tu es restée presque deux ans avec Finn, tu as été amoureuse de lui, tu lui as dit que tu l’aimais à de nombreuses reprises, tu – tu lui as fait l’amour des centaines de fois et – et, même si c’est difficile, j’essaye de ne pas y penser, j’essaye de ne pas y accorder de l’importance, de ne pas me demander s’il t’arrive de nous comparer. J’essaye... Et tu sais pourquoi?

Elle vint retrouver sa place face à Clarke sur la table basse et glissa ses deux mains dans les siennes d’un geste qu’elle espérait rassurant tandis que Clarke, étant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, se contenta de hocher la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Parce que, prononça Lexa dans un tremblement de voix, même si je ne suis pas ton premier amour, j’ai bien l’intention d’être le dernier…

Clarke resta sans voix pendant de longues secondes. Chaque jour, elle se disait que Lexa ne pouvait pas la rendre plus amoureuse, plus accro. Et pourtant…

\- Oh Lexa… souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant d’elle pour glisser ses deux mains autour de sa nuque.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n’existait sûrement aucun mot pour expliquer ce qu’elle ressentait à ce moment-là, la puissance de l’amour qu’elle éprouvait et qui lui donnait l’impression de creuser un trou béant dans ses entrailles. Alors, elle fit la seule chose qui était susceptible de s’en approcher le plus. Elle fit remonter ses mains jusqu’à la mâchoire de Lexa et l’attira dans un baiser tellement intense qu’elle sentit ses jambes en trembler.

Lexa se laissa glisser de la table basse et vint se mettre à genoux devant elle. Clarke écarta instinctivement ses jambes pour entourer sa taille avec et la coller un peu plus à elle. Cependant, avant qu’elles ne reconnectent leurs lèvres ensemble, Lexa recula légèrement son visage pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- Qu’on soit bien claires avant que les choses n’aillent plus loin, on est réconciliées hein? demanda-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas péter une nouvelle durite une fois qu’on aura terminé?

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non, j’en ai définitivement fini avec ma folie, assura-t-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée d’avoir agi comme je l’ai fait, je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. Tu avais raison, j’aurais dû me concentrer sur le plus important…

\- Ce n’est pas grave, répondit Lexa avec un sourire rassurant. J’aurais sûrement réagi pareil si nos positions avaient été inversées... Bon, peut-être pas de façon aussi dégénérée mais tout de même…

Un nouveau rire exulta de la bouche de Clarke qui lui mit un léger coup sur l’épaule avant de l’embrasser tendrement.

\- Je t’aime, susurra-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Contente de l’entendre… plaisanta Lexa.

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse et l’embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne sais pas toi, dit-elle dans un murmure, mais moi je sens arriver le sexe de réconciliation…  

Elle sentit Clarke rigoler contre elle et ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire à son tour avant de combler de nouveau les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour capturer ses lèvres.

Mais Clarke l’arrêta en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Attends, souffla-t-elle, son front posé contre le sien.

Lexa se recula immédiatement pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- Quoi? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?

\- Rien, rassura Clarke avec un mince sourire. C’est juste que, j’étais en train de penser…

Elle s’interrompit et secoua légèrement la tête, ce qui inquiéta un peu plus Lexa.

\- Hey… souffla cette dernière en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. Dis-moi…

Clarke la fixa quelques secondes avant de se décider à parler.

\- Je veux qu’on se promette que si jamais on se dispute de nouveau, on ne fuira plus, finit-elle par dire en fixant Lexa d’un regard légèrement paniqué. J’ai détesté te voir partir tout à l’heure et je sais que c’est exactement ce que je t’ai fait à chaque fois et je ne veux plus jamais qu’on ressente ça…

\- Okay, murmura Lexa avec un sourire rassurant. Plus de fuite...

Clarke acquiesça frénétiquement avant de pousser un profond soupir soulagé.

\- Plus de fuite… répéta-t-elle à son tour.

Le sourire de Lexa s’agrandit et elle pencha la tête sur le côté d’un air attendri.

\- Autre chose?

Clarke lui répondit par hochement négatif de la tête.

\- Bien, déclara Lexa. Maintenant que tout ça est dit…

Clarke poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu’elle la bascula brusquement sur le canapé pour venir s’allonger sur elle et étouffer son rire avec ses lèvres.

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Les yeux fermés, Clarke se concentra sur les doigts qui montaient et descendaient lentement le long de son dos dans une caresse pleine d’affection. Elle enfouit un peu plus son visage contre la nuque collée à lui et prit une profonde inspiration du parfum plus que familier qui s’y trouvait. Un soupir de bien-être s’échappa de son nez tandis qu’elle faisait remonter une de ses mains contre la clavicule nue et en sueur du corps en dessous d’elle sur laquelle elle fit parcourir distraitement ses doigts.

\- Je pense qu’on peut définitivement retirer le balcon de la liste des endroits où tu ne l’as jamais fait, déclara Lexa.

Sa voix résonna contre les lèvres de Clarke qui s’étirèrent dans un rire. Elle se serra un peu plus contre le corps de Lexa qui la tenait déjà fermement avant de se décider à ouvrir les yeux et à regarder au-dessus d’elle.

Qui aurait cru qu’il était possible, en plein milieu de New-York, d’avoir une vue aussi dégagée sur un ciel complètement étoilé. Et pourtant, c’était exactement ce qu’elle avait sous les yeux. Une multitude d’étoiles qui brillaient au côté d’une lune presque pleine et qui leur permettaient de voir sans avoir besoin de la moindre lumière artificielle.

Clarke n’avait aucune idée de comment Lexa et elle avaient fini là mais, après ce qui avait semblé être la quatrième ou cinquième fois, elles se retrouvaient désormais allongées sur la terrasse extérieure de leur appartement, sur un lit de fortune composé de seulement quelques couvertures étalées négligemment sur le sol. Elles étaient complètement nues – seul un drap et le corps de l’autre leur permettant de se couvrir contre la fraicheur de la nuit – et Clarke ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver le moment des plus romantiques.  

Il devait être plus de 4h du matin, elle était attendue à l’hôpital dans moins de 5h et elle était complètement exténuée. Et pourtant elle n’avait aucune envie de dormir.

Elle repensa aux quelques heures qui venaient de s’écouler et laissa échapper un nouveau rire lorsqu’elle se remémora la multitude d’émotions par lesquelles elle était passée.

\- Quoi? questionna Lexa en se dégageant légèrement de leur étreinte pour pouvoir la regarder curieusement.

Clarke leva les yeux vers elle et esquissa un sourire.

\- Je pense que tu te trompes, répondit-elle.

\- Balcon, terrasse, c’est du pareil au même, rétorqua Lexa d’un ton taquin.

\- Mais non béta, pas par rapport à ça, rigola Clarke.

Elle se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes pour pouvoir mieux la regarder et retrouva rapidement son sérieux.

\- Je pense que tu te trompes quand tu dis que j’ai déjà été amoureuse, déclara-t-elle doucement.

Lexa perdit peu à peu son expression joueuse et la fixa avec un froncement de sourcil confus.

Sentant une certaine vulnérabilité la gagner, surtout avec ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à confier, Clarke détourna les yeux et les posa sur sa main avec laquelle elle s’amusait à dessiner des formes abstraites sur l’épaule de Lexa.

\- Je pensais l’être, reprit-elle. Surtout avec Finn. On est restés assez longtemps ensemble et c’était cool, c’était sympa, j’étais bien avec lui. Et je pensais que c’était ça être amoureuse… 

Lexa serra la mâchoire à l’entente des mots. Pourquoi Clarke lui disait ça? Elle n’avait aucune envie d’entendre à quel point elle avait été bien dans sa relation précédente…

\- Je pensais être amoureuse de lui, répéta Clarke. Mais je réalise de plus en plus que ce n’était pas vraiment le cas…

Elle marqua une légère pause pour tenter de mettre un peu d’ordre dans ses pensées.

\- Je n’ai jamais été jalouse de ses ex. Je n’ai jamais perdue la tête parce que je le voyais avec une autre fille. Je ne me posais pas 36000 questions avec lui. Je pouvais rester des jours sans le voir, sans lui parler, et je ne ressentais jamais de véritable manque. Je n’avais pas mon estomac qui se serrait à chaque fois qu’il me regardait. Je n’avais pas un sourire idiot qui se dessinait sur mes lèvres à chaque fois que j’entendais son rire… Et je pensais vraiment que c’était normal, que c’était ça l’amour dans la vie réelle… Et tu es arrivée et tu as tout chamboulé…

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers Lexa qui était restée volontairement silencieuse et déglutit la boule d’émotion qui venait de se créer dans sa gorge.

\- Tu me rends folle Lex, lui dit-elle tout doucement. Je pense toujours à toi, je ne peux pas rester une heure sans avoir de tes nouvelles, je n’arrive pas à dormir si tu n’es pas avec moi… Je – j’agis de façon complètement irrationnelle lorsque tu es concernée… Tu me rends dingue... Et – et je pense sincèrement que c’est ça être véritablement amoureuse…

\- Être dingue?

Clarke répondit par un petit acquiescement hésitant.

\- Dans ces cas-là, je le suis aussi, déclara Lexa le plus sérieusement du monde. Complètement…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

 

Lorsque Clarke retrouva l’hôpital, le lendemain matin, ce fut d’un pas légèrement bondissant et d’une humeur extrêmement joviale. Elle n’avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, des courbatures commençaient à se faire sentir dans tout son corps et ses jambes lui donnaient l’impression qu’elles n’avaient pas arrêté de trembler depuis qu’elle avait quitté les bras de Lexa.

Mais elle était bien. Parfaitement bien. Sa relation était parfaite et rien ni personne n’allait changer ça.

Donc oui, elle se retrouvait à arpenter les couloirs de l’hôpital avec un sourire complètement idiot placardé sur le visage. Sourire qu’elle n’arriverait pas à faire disparaitre, même si elle le voulait.

Sourire qui ne diminua pas d’un iota même lorsque, au moment où elle sortit des vestiaires des internes vêtue de sa tenue bleue et de sa blouse blanche, elle tomba nez à nez sur sa résidente.

\- Griffin, prononça cette dernière en la scrutant de haut en bas, vous êtes avec le Dr Jones ce matin. Allez récupérer ses dossiers post-op avant d’aller le rejoindre et essayez de ne pas trop m’embarrasser…

Clarke tenta d’ignorer l’animosité qu’elle ressentait pour l’autre femme – animosité qui lui donna l’impression de s’être décuplée depuis la veille – et acquiesça.

\- Très bien Dr Lewis, se contenta-t-elle de répondre entre ses dents avant d’esquisser un pas en direction du bureau des infirmières pour se procurer les dossiers qui lui seraient nécessaire.

Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse s’éloigner complètement, le Dr Lewis prononça son nom, l’amenant à se tourner de nouveau vers elle. Elle remarqua que la résidente continuait de la fixer de son regard calculateur et comprit d’avance ce à quoi elle pensait.

\- Depuis combien de temps au juste sortez-vous avec Lexa Woods? demanda le Dr Lewis.

Clarke eut l’impression que le sentiment de rage qui envahit sa poitrine à cet instant la consuma de l’intérieur.

\- Sauf mon respect, Dr Lewis, prononça-t-elle lentement, je ne pense pas que ma vie personnelle vous concerne…

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit la résidente avec un petit sourire mesquin. Je me posais juste la question… Vous savez, par simple curiosité… Après tout, lorsque l’on connait l’insatiable Lexa Woods, on a du mal à se l’imaginer dans une relation monogame et stable…

Cette fois-ci, Clarke était persuadée qu’elle allait craquer. Elle se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour tenter de ne pas céder à son envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et s’efforça de penser à Lexa. À ses mots de la veille, à ses caresses. Et elle se retrouva à esquisser un sourire malgré elle.

Elle avait été sincère avec Lexa, elle en avait fini avec ses incertitudes. Lexa l’aimait. _Elle._

Elle n’avait donc aucune raison de se sentir jalouse ou de s’abaisser à la puérilité de cette femme.

Ou alors, peut-être un tout petit peu.

Juste pour sa satisfaction personnelle…

\- Oh croyez-moi, elle est toujours aussi insatiable, finit pas répondre Clarke. La seule différence maintenant c’est qu’elle concentre toute son énergie sur moi. Je vous laisse donc imaginer _à quel point_ je peux être comblée…

Elle ponctua ses propos en esquissant un grand sourire espiègle et sentit une satisfaction certaine lorsqu’elle vit le visage du Dr Lewis se décomposer complètement. Clarke poussa un peu plus son insolence et lui adressa un petit clin d’œil avant de tourner les talons.

Elle ignora la résidente qu’elle avait laissée derrière et s’avança vers le bureau des infirmières du même pas bondissant avec lequel elle était arrivée plus tôt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochainement: Un Gala (parce que ça faisait longtemps ^^), les Woods (parce que là aussi ça faisait longtemps!) et un retour que vous attendiez tous (ou pas)!


	17. Chapter 17

Lorsqu’elle entendit toquer à la porte de son bureau, Lexa scanda un « _entrez!»_ sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son écran d’ordinateur. Elle savait qu’il ne pouvait s’agir que de quelqu’un de proche si Costia n’avait pas pris la peine de la prévenir au préalable.

Sa supposition s’avéra être juste car, une seconde plus tard, la porte s’ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Anya, avec deux grands gobelets de café.

\- Hey, salua cette dernière en pénétrant à l’intérieur. Je te dérange?

Lexa jeta un coup d’œil à son écran d’ordinateur où elle était occupée à taper un mail très important avant de reporter son attention sur sa cousine.

\- Nope, lui répondit-elle en s’efforçant de sourire. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

\- Rien, assura Anya. Je venais juste voir si tout allait bien vu que je n’ai pas eu de tes nouvelles de la semaine et je me suis dit que j’en profiterais pour t’apporter du café…

Elle ponctua ses mots en déposant un des deux gobelets qu’elle tenait devant Lexa qui se redressa un peu plus sur son siège, une expression penaude se dessinant sur le visage.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa-t-elle, je n’ai pas eu une minute à moi entre tous mes rendez-vous avec les nouveaux investisseurs et le Gala Annuel qui arrive –

\- Hey du calme, l’interrompit Anya avec un sourire, ce n’était pas un reproche. Je m’inquiétais juste pour toi…

\- Oh…

Lexa se détendit immédiatement et esquissa un sourire.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu n’en avais rien à faire de moi, fit-elle mine de s’étonner.

\- Il faut bien que je veille sur ma petite cousine, rétorqua Anya en s’installant sur un des sièges face à elle.

\- J’ai seulement deux ans de moins que toi…

\- Il n’empêche que tu restes ma petite cousine.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel mais ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant, se sentant beaucoup plus détendue maintenant que sa cousine était là.

\- Comment avancent ces préparatifs? demanda Anya.

Elle regarda Lexa grimacer en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil avant de répondre sans enthousiasme:

\- Bien. Même si je m’en passerais bien…

\- Plus que deux jours et ce sera derrière toi, tenta de rassurer Anya.

-  Oui… soupira Lexa.

Le lendemain avait lieu le Gala Annuel organisé par Woods & Co à New-York. Gala organisé tous les ans pour fêter la création de la filiale et qui représentait un évènement de taille…

\- Le problème, poursuivit Lexa, c’est que je perds un temps fou à tout superviser alors que j’ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire…

\- Tu réalises que tu as des employés qui sont là exprès pour ça? lui fit remarquer Anya.

\- Oui mais je dois être sûre que tout soit parfait, répondit Lexa. Il est prévu que le Commandant fasse une annonce ce soir-là et il m’a bien spécifié que tout devait se passer comme prévu…

\- Ah oui, j’en ai entendu parler… Tu sais de quoi il s’agit?

Lexa se contenta de répondre par un hochement négatif de la tête.

Son père l’avait contactée quelques semaines plus tôt pour l’informer qu’il profiterait du gala d’anniversaire de W&CNY pour faire une annonce assez importante concernant la compagnie. Il lui avait donc demandé de superviser avec attention l’organisation de cette soirée. D’où la pression énorme qui se trouvait sur ses épaules…

\- On le saura assez tôt, déclara Anya avec un haussement d’épaules nonchalant. En attendant, ajouta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire goguenard, la question importante reste quand même: seras-tu accompagnée ou pas de ta petite-amie ce soir-là? Parce qu’il est évident que si une des _50 héritiers les plus sexy du pays_ assistait à la soirée sans cavalière, la planète entière se retrouverait sans dessus dessous…

Lexa laissa échapper un grognement tout en grimaçant.

Depuis que le magazine _Forbes_ avait publié ce stupide classement où elle figurait, ses amies s’en étaient donné à cœur joie sur les moqueries.

Sa cousine la première.

Elle lui avait dit que c’était pour son bien, pour lui éviter de prendre la grosse tête. Et Lexa avait beau lui dire qu’elle s’en fichait royalement, Anya continuait de la charrier à ce sujet, à l’instar de cet instant précis.

Et pourtant, il s’agissait de la vérité. Lexa n’en avait rien à faire de ce stupide article. Au contraire, elle détestait l’attention qu’il semblait avoir attiré sur elle et, surtout, la raison pour laquelle elle y figurait.

Elle n’était pas qu’une héritière. Elle était beaucoup plus que ça. Certes, son nom l’avait sûrement aidé à gravir rapidement les échelons dans l’entreprise mais c’était son travail acharné qui l’avait amenée là où elle était aujourd’hui. Et pourtant, aux yeux des autres, elle était et restait avant tout la fille d’Edward Woods.   

La seule chose amusante qui avait découlé de la parution de ce magazine, c’était que Clarke avait acheté tous les exemplaires qu’elle avait croisés sur son chemin ce jour-là alors qu’habituellement l’intérêt qu’elle portait à l’économie et la finance avoisinait les 0. Et lorsque Lexa le lui avait fait remarquer d’un ton moqueur, Clarke s’était contentée de lui répondre avec un sourire mutin que sa photo en couverture avait suffi à la convaincre…  

\- Et bien, heureusement qu’elle sera là alors, finit par répondre sarcastiquement Lexa, je ne voudrais surtout pas causer de crise mondiale…

Anya rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un rire sonore, ce qui fit sourire Lexa malgré elle.

\- Clarke doit vraiment t’aimer pour choisir de sacrifier une de ses rares soirées de libre pour t’accompagner à cette soirée...

\- Il faut croire oui, répondit Lexa. Et toi alors? Seras-tu accompagnée de _ta_ petite-amie?

Lexa vit Anya esquisser un sourire idiot qu’elle tenta de faire disparaitre une fraction de seconde plus tard.

En vain.

La relation entre sa cousine et Raven était désormais officielle et ce depuis deux semaines maintenant. Et tout semblait se passer parfaitement entre elles. Lexa, avant qu’elle ne soit prise par le chaos des préparatifs du Gala, avait même surpris Raven venir voir Anya au travail plusieurs fois. Chose qui l’avait rendue un tantinet envieuse, elle qui n’avait plus trop la chance de voir sa propre petite-amie lui rendre des visites impromptues depuis qu’elle avait commencé son internat. Mais il était hors de question qu’elle s’en plaigne. Clarke excellait dans son programme et rentrait lorsqu’elle pouvait pour dormir à ses côtés.

C’était largement suffisant…

Lexa détestait d’ailleurs que, pour le premier samedi soir qu’elles avaient de libre depuis près d’un mois, elles soient obligées de le passer à ce satané gala. Elle aurait voulu sortir avec sa petite-amie, avoir un vrai rendez-vous galant. Elle aurait voulu la choyer comme elle le méritait et non pas la forcer à passer la soirée avec ses parents et les gens les plus snobs de New-York.

\- Oui Raven sera là, répondit Anya. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse ou terrifiée à cette idée.

Un rire amusé s’échappa de la bouche de Lexa.

\- J’ai hâte de te voir la présenter à tes parents, je suis sûre que ta mère va faire une syncope, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Tu sais qu’il y a plus de chance qu’elle t’en veuille à toi qu’à moi? rétorqua Anya.

Ce qui fit perdre immédiatement son sourire goguenard à Lexa.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que, répondit Anya avec un sourire mutin, tout comme pour Lincoln et Octavia, tu es celle à cause de qui j’ai rencontré Raven…

\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute si vous n’avez aucun self-control lorsqu’on en vient à mes amies…

\- Tu réalises que tu es mal placée pour parler?

Lexa ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un grand sourire à l’entente des mots.

\- Touché…

Anya lui répondit par un petit haussement d’épaules joueur avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Lexa?

\- Hmm?

Elle marqua une petite pause puis répondit:

\- Ça me tue de le dire mais je crois qu’elle me rend vraiment heureuse…

Un nouveau rire s’échappa de la bouche de Lexa qui regarda Anya avant de secouer la tête, amusée.

Elle comprenait sa cousine, elle savait que c’était difficile à admettre. Elle-même l’avait vécu il n’y avait pas si longtemps que ça.

\- Bienvenue dans le club des amoureux transis et niais à souhait, cousine, lui dit-elle en tendant son gobelet de café dans sa direction pour l’inviter à trinquer.

Anya ne répondit pas. Elle la fixa longuement avant de lever silencieusement son gobelet à son tour et le taper contre le sien, confirmant ainsi à Lexa ses doutes.

Anya Woods était bel et bien amoureuse de Raven Reyes…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

\- Il n’est pas encore trop tard si tu veux faire demi-tour… déclara Lexa en regardant par la fenêtre.

Clarke, assise à côté d’elle à l’arrière de la limousine, lui lança un regard en biais avant de laisser échapper un léger rire.

\- Arrête d’essayer de me faire partir ça ne marchera pas, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main qui se trouvait entremêlée dans la sienne.

La limousine s’arrêta à ce moment-là devant l’hôtel où allait se dérouler le Gala Annuel de W&CNY et Clarke savait que Lexa appréhendait quelque peu la soirée. Elle lui avait expliqué à quel point cette soirée était importante pour la compagnie. Elle lui avait dit que beaucoup des personnes les plus influentes du pays seraient présentes et que ses parents, qui étaient arrivés à New-York un peu plus tôt dans la journée, n’avaient cessé de leur mettre la pression à Gustus et elle pour que tout soit parfait. À l’image de leur entreprise.

Lexa était une véritable boule de stress depuis que ce gala avait commencé à être préparé. Elle était à leur appartement encore moins que Clarke et dès lors qu’elle rentrait, elle s’effondrait de fatigue.   C’était d’ailleurs pour cette raison que Clarke n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde à l’accompagner. Elle avait même fait en sorte de d’échanger son service avec Murphy pour avoir sa soirée de libre – chose qu’elle n’avait pas dit à sa petite-amie – et être sûre d’être à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

Parce que, même si elle n’y connaissait pas grand-chose à la vie d’entreprise, elle savait que cette soirée était importante pour Lexa. Importante et stressante…

Lexa, qui n’avait pas détourné les yeux de la fenêtre, regarda les quelques reporters qui s’affairaient devant l’entrée et poussa un léger soupir.

\- Hey… prononça doucement Clarke en lui caressant le pan de sa veste. Tout va bien se passer… Et qui sait, peut-être même qu’on va s’amuser. Après tout, Anya et Raven seront là elles aussi…

Lexa laissa échapper un petit reniflement sceptique avant de s’arracher enfin de sa contemplation de l’extérieur pour porter son regard sur Clarke.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là, lui dit-elle doucement.

\- Moi aussi, répondit sincèrement Clarke avec un petit sourire.

Sourire auquel Lexa ne put s’empêcher de répondre.

\- Prête à entrer dans la fausse aux lions? demanda-t-elle.

Clarke se retrouva transportée à la soirée des fiançailles de Lincoln et Octavia lorsque Lexa lui avait dit exactement les mêmes mots et, au vu du sourire présent sur les lèvres de cette dernière, elle s’en souvenait aussi. Et, à l’instar de ce soir-là, plusieurs mois plus tôt, Clarke resserra leurs doigts ensemble et lui répondit:

\- Tant que je suis avec toi…

Le sourire de Lexa s’agrandit légèrement. Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue en laissant trainer quelques secondes de plus ses lèvres contre sa peau avant de s’éloigner de nouveau. Elle lança un dernier regard en direction de Clarke avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et s’efforcer de retrouver un visage impassible. Elle ouvrit ensuite la portière, sortit à l’extérieur avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la limousine pour tendre sa main à Clarke. Cette dernière l’attrapa sans hésiter et se laissa attirer en direction de l’entrée de l’hôtel. Elles ignorèrent les quelques journalistes qui interpelèrent Lexa et pénétrèrent à l’intérieur du hall.  

Le seul mot qui vint à l’esprit de Clarke lorsqu’elle entra dans la salle de réception au bras de Lexa fut: grandiose. Elle avait assisté à de nombreuses réceptions de ce genre, ne serait-ce que tous les galas de charité auxquels ses parents l’avaient obligée à aller lorsqu’elle vivait encore à Malibu, mais jamais aucune d’entre elles ne l’avait laissé sans voix comme celle-ci.

La salle était tellement immense qu’elle avait l’impression de ne pas en voir sa fin. Ce qui lui sembla être des centaines de tables étaient disposées de part et d’autre d’une grande allée qui menait à une estrade où un pupitre était déjà dressé. La décoration était luxueuse et raffinée et donnait à l’endroit un aspect féerique et moderne à la fois.

Le regard de Clarke s’attarda dorénavant sur les nombreuses personnes déjà présentes et elle se sentit tout de suite intimidée. L’élite de la ville, voire même du pays, était ici et elle se demandait si elle avait vraiment sa place parmi eux.

Cependant, lorsqu’un bras sécurisant et protecteur vint se glisser autour de sa taille et que le parfum envoutant de Lexa lui chatouilla les narines, elle sentit son inquiétude s’apaiser immédiatement.

\- Attention, ma mère n’est pas loin, lui chuchota Lexa à l’oreille.

Clarke regarda dans la même direction qu’elle et vit qu’effectivement Mme Woods, qui discutait avec deux autres femmes, approchait de plus en plus de l’endroit où elles se trouvaient. L’appréhension habituelle qu’elle ressentait à chaque fois qu’elle voyait les parents de Lexa fit son apparition et elle se retrouva à déglutir difficilement, ce que sembla remarquer Lexa car elle serra un peu plus son bras autour d’elle et ajouta:

\- N’oublie pas que tu m’aimes et que tu m’as promis de ne jamais me quitter à cause de mes parents…

Clarke laissa échapper un rire amusé avant de détourner les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux pétillants de sa petite-amie.

\- En réalité, c’est toi qui m’as fait cette promesse, lui rappela-t-elle. Moi je suis libre de partir quand j’en ai envie…

\- Nope, répondit Lexa en secouant la tête. Tu es coincée avec moi pour toujours…

Clarke lui répondit par un grand sourire splendide qui lui donna une envie irrésistible de l’embrasser. Cependant, au moment où elle s’apprêta à céder à cette envie, elle entendit un éclaircissement de gorge et se tourna pour faire face à sa mère qui semblait avoir quitté ses deux interlocutrices et les fixait dorénavant toutes les deux de son regard perçant habituel.

\- Alexandria, prononça-t-elle.

\- Mère, répondit Lexa.

Mme Woods se tourna ensuite vers Clarke et ajouta:

\- Mlle Griffin, quelle surprise…

Lexa fronça immédiatement des sourcils face à la remarque.

\- Pourquoi serait-ce une surprise? questionna-t-elle.

\- Tout simplement parce qu’on pourrait penser qu’elle serait trop occupée avec sa propre carrière pour venir soutenir la tienne, répondit Mme Woods.

Clarke sentit Lexa se crisper contre elle. Elle fit donc remonter et descendre la main qui se trouvait dans son dos dans une caresse qu’elle espérait apaisante puis reporta son attention sur la femme face à elle à qui elle adressa un sourire avenant.

\- Effectivement, mon emploi du temps est très chargé, confirma-t-elle, mais jamais assez pour Lexa…

Sa réponse ne sembla pas vraiment satisfaire Mme Woods dont le regard se noircit légèrement. Mais Clarke la vit esquisser tout de même un mince sourire.

\- Ravie de l’entendre, déclara-t-elle faussement.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle ajouta à l’adresse de Lexa:

\- Le discours de ton père ne va pas tarder à commencer, tu devrais aller le voir…

Lexa se contenta d’opiner légèrement la tête et la regarda s’éloigner en direction de l’estrade auprès de laquelle devait sûrement se trouver le Commandant.

\- Ta mère est toujours aussi fan de moi à ce que je vois… déclara Clarke à son oreille.

Un petit rire s’échappa de la bouche de Lexa qui se tourna vers elle pour lui adresser un petit sourire penaud.

\- Désolée…

Puis, avec un profond soupir, elle l'attira un peu plus dans la salle et entreprit de saluer quelques personnes au passage.

Costia vint les voir dès lors qu'elle les aperçut. Clarke la vit abandonner sa cavalière qui n'était autre que Niylah pour venir dans leur direction. Elle salua maladroitement Clarke avant de porter son entière attention sur Lexa avec qui elle fit rapidement le point sur le programme de la soirée. Et tout au long de l'échange, Clarke réalisa qu'elle ne ressentait plus du tout la jalousie qu'elle avait toujours éprouvée dès lors qu'elle voyait Costia interagir avec sa petite-amie.

Elle avait fini par se rendre compte que Lexa voyait en son assistante une véritable amie. Elle avait confiance en elle. Et Clarke avait confiance en Lexa.

Et c’était entièrement suffisant…  

 

Après ça, elles se retrouvèrent accostées par de nombreuses personnes qui tenaient à tout prix à discuter avec Lexa. Et Clarke se retrouva partagée entre un sentiment de fierté, celui même qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu’elle voyait Lexa dans son univers professionnel, et une appréhension qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'elle rencontrait ces personnes qu'elle savait hautement placées. 

Lexa était complètement dans son élément. Son charisme naturel amenait toute personne qui parlait avec elle à être complètement subjuguée par ce qu'elle pouvait raconter. Elle commandait complètement l'attention de ses interlocuteurs. Et Clarke n'avait qu'une crainte, c'était de faire un faux pas et de mettre en péril la crédibilité de sa petite-amie.

Mais Lexa ne sembla pas le moins du monde embarrassée à chaque fois que sa petite-amie osait parler. Au contraire, elle lui souriait d'un air encourageant, resserrait son étreinte autour de sa taille et lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient seules pendant quelques secondes.

Au bout de longues minutes, elles finirent enfin par retrouver Raven et Anya. Ou plutôt, Raven et Anya finirent par les retrouver.

Alors qu’un des clients de Woods & Co prenait congés auprès de Lexa, les laissant ainsi de nouveau seules, Clarke ne put s’empêcher de se pencher vers elle et de l’embrasser tendrement. Et bien sûr, ce fut ce moment-là que choisirent leurs amies pour faire leur apparition.

\- C’est dingue, même pendant ce genre de soirée, elles ne peuvent pas arrêter de s’embrasser, prononça la voix de Raven à côté d’elles les amenant ainsi à se séparer.

Elles se tournèrent et la virent arriver à leur hauteur en compagnie d’Anya, un sourire goguenard placardé sur leurs deux visages.

\- Et voilà le couple de la soirée! lança Clarke d’un ton légèrement moqueur en s’éloignant de Lexa sans pour autant se séparer d’elle.

\- Hey Griff, baisse d’un ton tu veux, lui intima Raven.

Clarke fronça des sourcils, confuse, amenant ainsi Anya à rigoler.

\- Raven a peur que mes parents apprennent qu’on sort ensemble, expliqua-t-elle.

Lexa regarda Anya puis Raven avec d’éclater d’un rire sonore.

\- Et donc quoi? demanda-t-elle. Vous faites comme si vous étiez de simples amies?

\- Exactement, répondit Anya.

Et elle n’affichait aucune amertume. Au contraire, elle semblait même amusée car elle lança un regard à Raven et lui adressa un petit clin d’œil qui lui valut une bourrade de l’épaule de la part de cette dernière.

\- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas mentir éternellement, déclara Clarke d’un ton amusé à l’adresse de Raven. Crois-moi, tu finiras par vivre assez tôt le cauchemar que représentent les parents dans cette famille…

\- Je sais, se lamenta dramatiquement Raven.

Lexa et Anya échangèrent un regard exaspéré.

\- C’est cool de se sentir appréciée et soutenue, dit Anya.

\- À qui le dis-tu… soupira Lexa, ce qui lui valut à son tour une bourrade de la part de Clarke.

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de poser un léger baiser sur son front. Clarke poussa un petit soupir et se colla un peu plus contre elle, savourant l’étreinte quelque peu protectrice de Lexa autour d’elle.

\- Tu crois qu’on sera aussi dégoutante un jour? questionna Raven à l’adresse d’Anya.

Cette dernière rigola alors que Clarke perdait son sourire idiot et portait son regard de nouveau dans leur direction.

\- Oh Raven, prononça-t-elle d’un ton faussement mielleux, si nous n’étions pas au milieu de centaines de personnes je t’aurais volontiers offert mon majeur…

Anya et Lexa rigolèrent tandis que Raven esquissait un sourire amusé.

Elles discutèrent ensuite de tout et de rien jusqu’à ce que Raven aperçoit un serveur à quelques mètres d’elles, se tenant de dos, un plateau rempli de coupes de champagne à la main.

\- Ah enfin, je les attendais! s’exclama-t-elle. Tu aurais pu faire en sorte que les apéritifs soient servis dès le moment où on arrivait, ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse de Lexa.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un rire amusé.

\- On ne voulait pas que les gens se retrouvent saouls dès le début. Mais je suis désolée, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois…  répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

\- Oui, s’il te plait… rétorqua Raven avant de reporter son attention sur le serveur qui continuait de leur tourner le dos. Excusez-moi! lança-t-elle à son adresse.

Clarke suivit son regard et se figea brusquement lorsque le serveur se tourna enfin vers elles et qu’elle se retrouva à fixer un visage plus que familier. Il s’agissait sûrement de la dernière personne qu’elle s’était attendue à croiser ici et elle se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde si elle n’hallucinait pas. Mais lorsqu’elle sentit Lexa se tendre considérablement à côté d’elle, elle fut obligée de constater que non, elle ne rêvait pas, et que l’homme en question qui était vêtu de la même tenue que tous les autres serveurs et qui s’avançait dorénavant vers elles, n’était personne d’autre que Finn.

Son ex.

À contrario d’elle, il ne sembla pas le moins du monde surpris de les voir. Il arriva à leur hauteur et s’éclaircit nerveusement la gorge avant de prononcer un « bonsoir » des plus professionnels et leur tendre le plateau pour qu’elles puissent se servir. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Clarke à qui il adressa un petit sourire.

\- Hey… salua-t-il à son adresse.

Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment-là que Clarke prit réellement conscience de ce qu’il se passait. Elle ne lui répondit pas et sentit un léger vent de panique la gagner tandis qu’un silence gêné s’installait. Aucune des trois autres n’avait bougé, ne serait-ce que pour se servir sur le plateau. Le bras de Lexa se resserra inconsciemment autour de sa taille et Clarke n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle pouvait bien faire hormis se coller un peu plus à elle et lancer un regard de détresse à Raven. Cette dernière reçut immédiatement le message et s’éclaircit maladroitement la gorge.

\- Tu ne m’as pas dit que tu travaillais ici ce soir, dit-elle à l’adresse de Finn.

\- Ça s’est fait à la dernière minute, répondit ce dernier en portant furtivement son regard sur elle avant de le reposer sur Clarke.

La tension se faisait de plus en plus palpable. Lexa continuait de regarder Finn. Finn continuait de regarder Clarke. Et Clarke continuait de regarder partout sauf en direction de son ex petit-ami.

Lexa serra un peu plus la mâchoire face au regard insistant que Finn adressait à Clarke. À _sa_ petite-amie.

Peut-être qu’une infime part de l’aversion qu’elle éprouvait à l’égard de l’homme face à elle était de la jalousie, mais elle savait que ce n’était pas le sentiment qui prédominait.

Non, la raison pour laquelle elle méprisait autant Finn c’était à cause de la manière dont il avait traité Clarke. Et après tout ce qu’il s’était passé, qu’il ose continuait de la regarder avec envie, comme s’il en avait le droit, avait le don de la mettre hors d’elle. Elle esquissa donc un geste dans sa direction pour lui dire d’aller voir ailleurs lorsqu’un des collègues de Finn la devança et interpella le jeune homme avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Le devoir m’appelle, déclara Finn toujours en fixant Clarke. On se reverra sûrement plus tard…

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le serveur qui l’avait appelé. Un léger silence se fit, silence qui fut rapidement rompu par Anya dont le regard n’avait pas quitté la silhouette de Finn.

\- Je n’ai jamais aimé ce type, déclara-t-elle.

\- Il n’est pas méchant, assura Raven. Il est juste… Finn…

Anya se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard sceptique avant de lui répondre. Mais Clarke ne l’écouta pas et profita du fait qu’elles discutaient pour se tourner vers Lexa qui demeurait toujours silencieuse et poser son front contre sa joue.

\- Je suis désolée… souffla-t-elle.

Lexa sentit ses épaules s’affaisser et son agacement la quitter immédiatement. Elle poussa un petit soupir et tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir poser un baiser sur son front.

\- Tu n’as aucune raison de t’excuser, assura-t-elle.

Clarke s’éloigna légèrement pour pouvoir la dévisager et sonder réellement son humeur. Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire puis Lexa lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se pencher de nouveau vers elle et poser un baiser sur son nez cette fois-ci.

Le moment de tendresse fut interrompu par l’arrivée de Costia qui avait de nouveau abandonné sa cavalière. Elle salua Anya et Raven avant de porter son attention sur Lexa.

\- Ton père demande après toi, lui indiqua-t-elle. Il voudrait que tu sois avec lui sur l’estrade au moment où il fera son annonce…

Lexa poussa un soupir légèrement blasé avant d’acquiescer.

\- J’arrive, répondit-elle.

Costia acquiesça, adressa un dernier sourire poli aux trois autres femmes avant de tourner les talons et de repartir dans la direction d’où elle était venue.

\- Je reviens dès que je peux, déclara Lexa à l’adresse de Clarke.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, rassura cette dernière, je suis bien en compagnie de Raven et Anya…

\- Okay, répondit Lexa.

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue puis rompit son étreinte autour de sa taille et s’en alla à la suite de Costia.

Clarke la regarda s’éloigner avant de se tourner vers Raven.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il fout là? demanda-t-elle d’un ton désespéré.

Raven n’eut pas besoin qu’elle lui précise de qui elle parlait pour savoir qu’il s’agissait de Finn. Elle lui répondit par un haussement d’épaules avant de déclarer:

\- Je savais qu’il avait commencé à faire des boulots de serveurs par-ci par-là parce que son job de DJ ne lui suffit plus mais je te jure que je ne savais pas qu’il serait là ce soir… On ne se parle plus trop depuis quelque temps…

Depuis leur rupture plus exactement. Mais Raven n’éprouva pas la nécessité de le préciser. Et pourtant, il était vrai que depuis qu’il avait fait du mal à Clarke en la quittant, elle avait pris énormément de distance avec celui qu’elle considérait comme son ami d’enfance, son premier amour.

Il avait fait souffrir sa meilleure amie et c’était sûrement une des seules choses par-dessus laquelle elle n’arrivait pas à passer outre, même avec Finn.

Clarke fronça des sourcils à l’entente de l’information mais n’eut pas le temps de s’y attarder plus longtemps car Anya prit la parole pour dire:

\- Lexa n’avait pas l’air heureuse de le voir. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je suis sûre qu’il serait mort dans d’atroces souffrances…

Un soupir s’échappa de la bouche de Clarke qui grimaça légèrement.

\- Il reste toujours un sujet assez tendu, admit-elle doucement. Ce que je ne comprends pas vraiment parce que ce que j’ai avec elle est incomparable avec ce que j’avais avec lui et Lexa le sait parfaitement…

\- Tu veux dire qu’il reste un sujet tendu pour elle comme Costia l’est pour toi? questionna Raven en lui adressant un regard entendu.

Clarke laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre:

\- Je n’ai plus rien contre Costia…

\- Et tu lui as dit? s’enquit Raven. Tu lui as parlé? Tu t’es excusée?

\- Pas vraiment, marmonna Clarke.

Il était vrai que même si, depuis que Costia travaillait pour Lexa, elle avait toujours fait en sorte de rester aimable et polie avec elle à chaque fois qu’elles avaient été amenées à se croiser, Clarke ne s’était jamais vraiment expliqué avec l’autre femme.

\- C’est peut-être l’occasion de le faire, déclara Anya.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Clarke qui suivit son regard en direction de l’objet de leur conversation.

Costia avait retrouvé sa place auprès de Niylah avec qui elle semblait plongée dans une conversation passionnante. Clarke les regarda rigoler ensemble et se retrouva à esquisser un petit sourire malgré elle.

\- Je ne veux pas la déranger, dit-elle sans détourner les yeux du couple.

Anya laissa échapper un reniflement sceptique qui l’amena à s’arracher de sa contemplation pour se tourner vers elle et lui adresser un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu as peur, lui dit-elle.

\- Pas du tout, nia Clarke.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu attends alors? rétorqua Anya d’un ton plein de défi. Ce n’est pas comme si Costia ne serait pas ravie de te voir enfin t’excuser pour ton comportement puéril…

Elle reçut un regard noir de la part de Clarke qui n’eut pour effet que d’agrandir son sourire.

\- J’avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être pénible, grommela Clarke.

\- Pourtant elle a raison, assura Raven. Oublie Finn pour le moment, il n’en vaut pas la peine… Par contre, il est peut-être temps que tu fasses amende honorable auprès de Costia…

Les yeux de Clarke se posèrent de nouveau sur la personne en question et elle se retrouva à acquiescer malgré elle, le petit sentiment de culpabilité plus que familier qu’elle ressentait à son égard refaisant son apparition.

\- Vous avez raison, déclara-t-elle doucement.

Elle se gratta nerveusement l’arrière de la tête puis abandonna Anya et Raven qui lui adressa quelques mots encourageants supplémentaires pour s’avancer en direction de Costia.

En chemin, elle arrêta un serveur, attrapa une coupe de champagne, la but d’une traite pour se donner un peu plus de courage et la reposa sur le plateau avant de reprendre son chemin.

Lorsqu’elle croisa le regard de Costia et que cette dernière sembla réaliser que c’était vers elle que Clarke s’approchait, elle s’arrêta immédiatement de rire à ce que pouvait bien lui dire Niylah et la fixa d’un regard quelque peu inquiet. Clarke s’efforça d’ignorer son appréhension grandissante face à sa réaction et se dépêcha de combler les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

\- Bonsoir, déclara-t-elle poliment.

Niylah, qui sembla se rendre compte de sa présence qu’à cet instant, se tourna vers elle et esquissa un grand sourire à son adresse.

\- Clarke, hey! salua-t-elle chaleureusement. Ça fait une éternité!

\- Effectivement, répondit Clarke dans un rire. Comment vas-tu?

\- Parfaitement et toi? Costia m’a appris que Lexa et toi vous étiez enfin décidées à sauter le pas!

Clarke laissa échapper un nouveau rire avant d’acquiescer doucement. Son histoire avec Niylah avait été très brève et loin d’être sérieuse mais elle avait toujours énormément apprécié l’autre femme. Son exubérance et sa joie de vivre surtout.

\- Il nous aura fallu pas mal de temps mais oui, on est enfin ensemble… répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- C’est vraiment cool, déclara Niylah. J’ai toujours pensé qu’il y avait quelque chose entre vous…

\- Il faut croire que c’était le cas de tout le monde sauf de nous, rigola Clarke.

Un éclaircissement de gorge les amena à se tourner vers Costia qui se dandina légèrement de malaise.

\- Je vais vous laisser discuter, dit-elle en s’adressant majoritairement à Niylah, je vais aller nous chercher à boire au bar…

\- En réalité, déclara Clarke avant qu’elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste pour s’en aller, c’est à toi que je voulais parler…

Elle remarqua que le malaise de l’autre femme s’intensifia et grinça intérieurement des dents. Mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant et garda son regard ancré dans celui de Costia.

\- Dans ces cas-là, _je_ vais aller chercher à boire, proposa Niylah. C’était un plaisir de te voir Clarke…

\- Pareillement, répondit Clarke avec un sourire.

Niylah adressa ensuite un sourire à Costia et lui murmura « à tout de suite » en lui caressant le bras avant de s’éloigner en direction du bar. Un léger silence suivit son départ et Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour le rompre mais elle fut interrompue par le bruit d’un micro qui indiqua qu’on s’apprêtait à prendre la parole. Elle porta à contrecœur son attention sur l’estrade et vit Gustus Woods faire un petit discours avant d’annoncer, quelques secondes plus tard, le PDG. Des applaudissements résonnèrent tandis que M. Woods venait remplacer son frère, sa fille et sa femme se trouvant juste derrière lui. Clarke esquissa un grand sourire lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur sa petite-amie, la chaleur intense et familière qu’elle ressentait à chaque fois qu’elle la voyait envahissant sa poitrine.

  1. Woods prit la parole et commença un discours éloquent au sujet de l’importance de sa compagnie mais Clarke perdit rapidement l’infime intérêt qu’elle y portait. Elle tenta un regard en direction de Costia et vit qu’elle était complètement concentrée sur le discours, ce qu’elle décida de respecter. Elle attendit donc patiemment que le monologue du Commandant se termine et s’occupa en reluquant Lexa sans la moindre gêne. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme si sa petite-amie pouvait la voir de là où elle se trouvait et se moquer d’elle.



Elle dessina donc avidement de ses yeux les courbes de son corps, celles de son visage, sa mâchoire serrée par la concentration, son regard perçant et ténébreux et ses lèvres... Ses lèvres qui avaient le don de la rendre dingue par leur douceur, leur goût, leur dextérité… Ses lèvres qu’elle continuait de désirer encore et toujours… À n’importe quel moment, même les plus impromptus. Comme celui en cet instant précis où elle pouvait parfaitement se les imaginer parcourant –

\- Intéressant… prononça la voix de Costia, la sortant ainsi brutalement de sa torpeur.

Elle secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et se rendit compte que M. Woods avait terminé et que tout le monde applaudissait tandis qu’il quittait la scène.

\- Quoi? questionna-t-elle.

\- L’annonce du Commandant, déclara Costia. Sa décision est certes déconcertante mais elle peut vraiment être intéressante pour l’entreprise…

Clarke se retrouva de plus en plus confuse mais acquiesça tout de même.

\- Oui – hum – c’est vrai…

Costia lui lança un regard en biais avant de laisser échapper un léger rire.

\- Tu n’as rien écouté, n’est-ce pas?

Clarke hocha la tête de gauche à droite avant d’esquisser une grimace penaude.

\- Ne le dis pas à Lexa mais je n’y comprends vraiment rien à tout ce charabia d’entreprise, avoua-t-elle.

Costia rigola de nouveau avant de secouer la tête, excédée et amusée à la fois.

\- M. Woods a décidé de revendre un certain pourcentage de ses capitaux propres pour le réintégrer dans celui de l’entreprise, expliqua Costia.

Clarke fronça des sourcils à l’entente de l’information.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’il fait ça? demanda-t-elle. Ce n’est pas vraiment judicieux, non?

\- Pour ses gains personnels, non, admit Costia. Mais pour l’entreprise oui... Il va lui permettre d’élargir ses investissements sans avoir à toucher à ses bénéfices … C’est pour ça que j’ai dit que c’était un choix intéressant, il fait passer le bien de la compagnie avant celui de son portefeuille personnel…

La confusion de Clarke s’intensifia mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. C’était définitif, elle n’y comprenait vraiment rien à tout ce jargon économique. De toute manière, elle savait que Lexa allait tout lui raconter plus tard donc elle n’avait aucune raison de s’attarder sur le sujet. Et puis, ce n’était pas pour discuter d’économie et de W&C qu’elle était venue retrouver Costia. Elle occulta donc l’information pour le moment et se tourna pour faire complètement face à la brune.

\- Écoute Costia –

\- Si c’est à cause de Niylah que tu es là, la coupa immédiatement la nommée, Lexa m’a dit que tu étais okay pour que je sorte avec elle. Et puis, même si ce n’était pas le cas, je m’en ficherais. Je sais que tu es sortie avec elle mais je l’aime bien et il est hors de question que je passe à côté d’une histoire juste pour tenter de me faire bien voir par toi…

Clarke ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire face à sa véhémence.

\- Relax, je ne suis pas là pour ça, assura-t-elle. Au contraire, je suis contente pour Niylah et toi. C’est quelqu’un de bien et, même si toi et moi on ne se connait pas vraiment et qu’à chaque fois qu’on a vraiment parlé, ça s’est mal fini, je sais que tu es quelqu’un de bien aussi…

Costia leva un sourcil et la fixa d’un regard sceptique, ce qui la fit de nouveau rire.

\- C’est pour ça que je suis là d’ailleurs, je pense qu’il est temps que je te présente proprement mes excuses…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ajouta:

\- Je suis désolée pour la manière dont je t’ai traitée le soir de la fête d’Octavia, j’aimerais trouver des excuses à mon comportement mais je n’en ai pas. Je suis partie vraiment trop loin… Tu t’es retrouvée entre Lexa et moi sans n’avoir rien demandé et je m’en suis prise à toi parce que c’était plus simple que de faire face à mes propres erreurs…

Les traits de Costia s’adoucirent considérablement et elle se retrouva à esquisser un petit sourire.

\- Il faut dire que je t’ai pas mal cherchée ce soir-là, concéda-t-elle. Mais je voulais vraiment vous aider…

\- Je sais, assura Clarke. Lexa m’a tout expliqué…

Costia acquiesça lentement. Puis, après un moment d’hésitation, elle reprit la parole.

\- Je suis désolée aussi, s’excusa-t-elle à son tour. Pour cette histoire de job, je –

\- Tu n’as vraiment pas à t’excuser pour ça, la coupa Clarke en secouant la tête. C’était à Lexa que j’en voulais, pas à toi…

\- Je considère réellement Lexa comme une simple amie, se justifia tout de même Costia. Et même si j’ai eu un tout petit, complètement insignifiant, faible pour elle au début, aujourd’hui il n’y a vraiment rien de plus…

\- Je sais, assura Clarke avec un mince sourire. Mais merci de me le confirmer…

Costia laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Je t’en prie Clarke, tu n’as vraiment aucune raison de t’inquiéter. Même un aveugle pourrait voir qu’il n’y a aucune chance lorsqu’on en vient à Lexa. Elle est complètement dingue de toi…

Le sourire de Clarke s’étira en un sourire radieux et elle ne put s’empêcher de détourner le regard de Costia pour jeter un coup d’œil autour d’elle à la recherche de l’objet même de leur discussion. Ses yeux finirent par trouver Lexa qui avait enfin quitté ses parents et discutait dorénavant avec Anya à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d’elle. Clarke sentit une nouvelle le soubresaut familier au creux de sa poitrine, celui même qui la gagnait à chaque fois qu’elle regardait sa petite-amie, et continua de l’observer au loin. Lexa sembla le sentir car elle détourna les yeux de sa cousine et croisa son regard. Clarke vit son visage s’adoucir presque immédiatement et un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui disparut légèrement pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcils lorsque ses yeux passèrent de Clarke à Costia.

\- Tu vois, c’est exactement ce que je disais, prononça Costia à côté d’elle. Un aveugle pourrait le voir…

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire en se tournant vers Costia et vit qu’elle arborait un sourire amusé tout en regardant également dans la direction de Lexa.

\- Tiens, elle arrive, déclara-t-elle dans un rire. Je suis sûre qu’elle pense qu’on se crêpe le chignon...

Clarke reporta son attention sur Lexa et vit qu’effectivement elle s’avançait dorénavant dans sa direction, Anya sur ses pas. Et alors qu’elle laissa échapper un nouveau rire en continuant d’observer sa petite-amie se rapprocher, la vision de Clarke se retrouva soudainement bloquée par une autre personne qui vint se poster juste devant elle.

Elle leva les yeux et étouffa un grognement lorsqu’elle constata qu’il s’agissait de Finn.

\- Clarke… prononça ce dernier.

\- Finn, répondit Clarke dans un soupir.

Lorsqu’elle entendit le prénom, Costia tourna subitement la tête et observa attentivement le serveur qui se tenait toujours devant Clarke.

C’était donc lui Finn? Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien du dédain et de la tristesse avec lesquels Lexa parlait de lui. Et elle était persuadée que l’autre fille n’apprécierait pas trop de le voir discuter avec sa petite-amie.

Costia le vit jeter un coup d’œil rapide dans sa direction avant de reporter son attention sur Clarke.

\- Est-ce qu’on peut s’isoler un peu? lui demanda-t-il. Pour parler…

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit simplement Clarke.

Mais Finn n’abandonna pas pour autant. Il poussa un soupir agacé et fit un pas dans sa direction, l’amenant à se reculer légèrement.

\- Tu ne m’as jamais rappelé… dit-il à voix basse.

\- Je n’avais aucune raison de le faire, rétorqua froidement Clarke.

\- Clarke…

Il fit de nouveau un pas vers elle qui l’amena à secouer la tête avant de jeter un coup d’œil autour d’elle pour s’assurer que personne ne prêtait attention à ce qui se passait.

\- Arrête, intima-t-elle. Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment…

\- Je veux juste des explications, s’agaça Finn. Tu me dois bien ça…

Clarke oublia pendant un instant où elle se trouvait et le darda d’un regard noir.

\- Je ne te dois rien du tout, déclara-t-elle entre ses dents. Je suis avec Lexa, il n’y a rien d’autre à dire…

\- Tu as répondu à mon baiser ce soir-là! s’emporta un peu plus Finn.

\- Et c’était une erreur, répondit Clarke.

Ce qui causa un rire jaune chez Finn.

\- C’est donc ça? lui dit-il d’un ton amer. Il suffit qu’on t’offre une vie pleine de luxe et de soirées mondaines pour que tu oublies tout le reste? Tu es prête à oublier tout ce qu’on a vécu juste pour te parfaire dans ce monde de riche?

Ces mots amenèrent Clarke à se figer complètement, un sentiment de rage intense lui envahissant la totalité du corps. Elle n’avait qu’une envie c’était d’exploser face aux accusations et balancer ses quatre vérités à Finn. Mais elle n’avait aucune envie de causer une scène. Parce que c’était la soirée à Lexa et qu’elle voulait vraiment que tout se passe parfaitement pour elle.

Clarke s’efforça donc tant bien que mal de garder son calme et, tout en se reculant une nouvelle fois de Finn, elle lui adressa un regard plein de déception.

\- Tu n’es qu’un idiot…

Elle se tourna vers Costia pour lui adresser un sourire empli d’excuse puis esquissa un geste pour s’en aller.

Mais Finn lui attrapa violement le poignet et l’empêcha d’aller plus loin.

\- Tu avais bien caché ton jeu, Princesse, cracha-t-il. Finalement, tu n’es qu’une personne vénale et prétentieuse!

Clarke grimaça face à la douleur qui commençait à envahir son bras. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit son visage décomposé par une haine qu’elle n’avait jamais vu chez lui, ce qui eut le don de l’effrayer légèrement.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur le visage de Finn qu’elle ne remarqua pas l’arrivée de Lexa. Mais Costia, elle, l’avait bien vue. Et au vu de la fureur qui s’affichait sur le visage de cette dernière, elle avait parfaitement entendue tout ce que l’ex de sa petite-amie venait de dire.

Costia eut à peine le temps d’étouffer un cri de surprise que Lexa avait déjà sa main sur l’épaule de Finn. Elle le tira brutalement pour le forcer à lâcher Clarke et se tourner vers elle. Puis, avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit hormis la regarder avec un regard surpris et effrayé à la fois, elle lui colla violement son poing en pleine figure.

La force du coup amena Finn à tituber à reculons jusqu’à se crasher contre une table derrière lui qu’il cassa en deux, créant ainsi un énorme capharnaüm qui attira l’attention de toutes les personnes se trouvant autour. Mais Lexa n’en avait strictement rien à faire. Pleine de rage, elle s’avança d’un pas menaçant dans la direction de l’idiot qui venait d’agresser sa petite-amie mais fut immédiatement arrêtée par Anya qui la retint à bout de bras.

\- Lexa, arrête! intima-t-elle.

Lexa ne tenta pas de se dégager mais garda son regard assassin ancré sur le visage désormais en sang de Finn qui se trouvait toujours au sol.

\- Si je te vois t’approcher une nouvelle fois de Clarke, lui parler ou ne serait-ce que la regarder, lui dit-elle d’une voix menaçante, tu es un homme mort…

Finn ne répondit pas et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Deux de ses collègues vinrent l’aider à se relever et l’emmenèrent immédiatement à l’abri des regards derrière le bar où ils franchirent une porte sur laquelle était écrit « accès aux personnel uniquement».

\- Allez viens, dit Anya à l’oreille de Lexa en commençant à l’attirer vers la sortie.

Elle voulait avant tout préserver sa cousine et l’empêcher de s’attirer plus de problèmes. Elle regarda autour d’elle et fut soulagée de voir que la perturbation était minime. La salle de réception étant immense, seules les personnes qui se trouvaient à proximité avaient assisté à la scène. Cependant, son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu’elle aperçut son oncle et sa tante non loin, les yeux braqués sur leur fille.

Lexa, elle, ne s’en rendit pas compte. Tandis qu’Anya continuait de l’attirer vers l’extérieur de la salle, elle chercha Clarke du regard et ne sentit sa colère s’apaiser que lorsqu’elle se retrouva plongée dans ses yeux qui affichaient un ébranlement évident.

Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment-là que Clarke sortit de sa torpeur. Elle tenta d’occulter son état de choc et esquissa un geste pour suivre sa petite-amie mais se retrouva immédiatement bloquée par la mère de cette dernière.

\- Je pense que vous en avez assez fait Mlle Griffin, lui dit sèchement Mme Woods.

Elle lui adressa un regard perçant avant de tourner les talons et de suivre son mari qui s’était lancé à la suite de Lexa.

Les mots amenèrent Clarke à se figer complètement. Elle n’arrivait pas à prendre pleinement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer mais elle réalisait que Lexa venait sûrement de s’attirer de réels ennuis et Mme Woods avait raison, c’était de sa faute…

\- Clarke, ça va? questionna Costia d’une voix inquiète.

\- Clarke! s’exclama Raven en arrivant à la hâte à sa hauteur. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé? Je rêve ou Lexa a vraiment cogné Finn?

Clarke les ignora toutes les deux ainsi que toutes les personnes qui la regardaient curieusement et se dirigea d’un pas déterminé jusqu’au bar. Elle passa derrière, ne prêta aucune attention aux contestations des deux serveurs qui se trouvèrent sur son chemin et s’avança jusqu’à la porte derrière laquelle elle avait vu Finn disparaitre plus tôt. Elle la franchit et se retrouva dans la cuisine de la salle de réception où de nombreux commis s’affairaient autour d’elle.

\- Madame, vous n’avez pas le droit d’être là, l’informa un jeune homme vêtu d’un tablier blanc.

Elle l’ignora complètement, jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce puis, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qu’elle cherchait, elle sentit une nouvelle vague de colère la gagner et s’avança d’un pas précipité jusqu’à lui.

\- Tu n’es qu’un crétin! lança-t-elle violemment.

Finn, qui était assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la cuisine, tourna la tête vers elle et retira le torchon humide qu’il tenait contre son visage, dévoilant ainsi un nez gonflé et en sang.

\- Ta copine a failli me casser le nez et c’est moi le crétin?! lui répondit-il consterné.

Clarke prit une profonde inspiration et eut l’impression de puiser au plus profond d’elle-même pour ne pas céder à l’envie de le cogner à son tour.

\- Tu penses que c’est l’argent qui m’intéresse? La fortune de Lexa? Que c’est pour cette raison que je suis avec elle et non pas avec toi?! cingla-t-elle. La vérité, espèce d’idiot, c’est que j’aime Lexa!

Finn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le loisir et s’emporta un peu plus.

\- Je suis folle amoureuse d’elle! s’exclama-t-elle.  Et le plus dingue, c’est qu’elle m’aime aussi! Elle me montre tous les jours ce que c’est que d’être véritablement aimée! De – d’avoir un véritable partenaire qui me soutient, qui m’aime pour qui je suis! Avec elle, je n’ai pas l’impression d’être en dessous de tout!

\- J’aurais pu te donner tout ça aussi si tu m’en avais donné la chance! s’énerva Finn.

\- Décidément tu ne comprends vraiment rien! s’exaspéra Clarke. Je ne voulais plus être avec toi, Finn! Mon histoire avec Lexa n’a rien à voir avec toi! Elle n’a pas été un rebond! Elle ne l’a jamais été! Au contraire, elle est exactement tout ce que tu n’as jamais été! Tout ce dont j’ai rêvé! Elle – elle est parfaite! Elle est généreuse, attentionnée et – et elle me comble d’une façon que tu ne réussiras jamais à faire!

Ses dernières paroles causèrent une réaction chez Finn qui prit Clarke par surprise. Malgré son nez qui semblait toujours douloureux, il esquissa un sourire narquois et la fixa d’un regard légèrement railleur.

\- Elle ne pourra jamais te satisfaire complètement, déclara-t-il, du moins pas sur tous les plans…

Clarke fronça des sourcils, confuse, avant qu’un éclair de compréhension ne la frappe, l’amenant à voir là où il voulait en venir.

\- Quoi? Tu veux dire sexuellement?

Lorsqu’il ne répondit pas et continua de sourire, elle laissa échapper un rire sans joie tout en secouant la tête exaspérée.

Décidément, il fallait croire qu’il cherchait absolument à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Et si c’était ce qu’il voulait, elle n’allait pas se priver de le lui donner.

\- Je n’ai jamais compris le délire des hommes à penser qu’il faut absolument un pénis pour connaître l’orgasme… déclara-t-elle. Pas que ce soit tes affaires, mais je peux t’assurer que je n’ai vraiment pas à me plaindre de ce côté-là. Au contraire, maintenant je sais ce que c’est que d’avoir une vie sexuelle sans avoir à simuler…

Elle ponctua ses mots en esquissant un sourire moqueur à son tour, ce qui fit disparaitre complètement celui de Finn dont le visage se décomposa de fureur.

\- Tu mens! s’exclama-t-il. Tu cherches juste à me blesser!

_Si seulement…_ pensa-t-elle fortement mais elle se retint de dire les mots. Cependant, elle ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur Finn et de le dévisager longuement.

Sérieusement qu’avait-elle bien pu trouver à cet idiot pour rester avec lui presque deux ans?

Si elle laissait parler son côté puéril – celui même qui n’avait qu’une envie c’était de se venger des mots qu’il lui avait dits dans la salle de réception et des ennuis qu’il avait sûrement apportés à Lexa – elle continuerait de piquer son égo de mâle surdimensionné. Mais elle n’allait pas s’abaisser à ce niveau, elle valait mieux que ça.

Elle valait mieux que _lui_. Et elle commençait à en prendre réellement conscience.

\- Écoute Finn, je ne suis pas là pour ça… dit-elle en s’efforçant d’adopter une voix beaucoup plus calme. Je veux juste que tu passes à autre chose. Pour moi, c’est déjà fait depuis longtemps…

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire. Clarke maintint d’un air déterminé le regard de Finn. Elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle était sérieuse, à quel point ses mots n’étaient pas le moins du monde ambiguës. Ce que sembla comprendre Finn car ses épaules s’affaissèrent d’un geste défaitiste et il finit par baisser les yeux.

\- Clarke! lança quelqu’un derrière elle, l’amenant à se tourner pour voir Raven s’avancer dans leur direction.

Elle la vit zigzaguer entre plusieurs serveurs jusqu’à arriver à leur niveau. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Finn à qui elle adressa un regard plein de fureur.

\- Tu es tombé bien bas, lui dit-elle amèrement.

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui en suis venu aux mains! rétorqua Finn.

Ce qui ne fit qu’agacer un peu plus Raven qui lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Cesse de faire la victime, Costia m’a raconté tout ce qui s’est passé! s’indigna-t-elle.

\- Raven, je… commença-t-il dans un soupir.

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer.

\- J’ai toujours pris ta défense, lui dit-elle. Toujours. Mais là, je ne peux même plus te trouver d’excuses…

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse de sa part et se tourna vers Clarke.

\- Anya m’a dit que la voie était libre si tu veux aller voir Lexa, informa-t-elle.

Clarke se contenta d’acquiescer et commença à la suivre sans prendre la peine de regarder une nouvelle fois dans la direction de Finn. Mais ce dernier n’abandonna pas pour autant.

\- Clarke… appela-t-il doucement.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir las avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui. Elle vit la mine triste qu’il affichait, mine qui l’aurait sûrement fait craquer par le passé mais qui n’attisait désormais que de l’exaspération et de la lassitude.

\- Je suis désolé, s’excusa-t-il. Pour tout… Je n’aurais jamais dû rompre avec toi…

Clarke hésita quelques secondes avant de se décider à lui répondre sincèrement. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal que nécessaire mais il fallait vraiment qu’il comprenne une bonne fois pour toutes qu’elle ne ressentait vraiment plus rien pour lui.

\- Je suis désolée Finn, dit-elle elle aussi, mais pour moi, c’est sûrement la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée…

Elle était persuadée qu’elle serait tombée amoureuse de Lexa même si elle était restée avec Finn. Ça aurait sûrement pris plusieurs mois supplémentaires, voire même plusieurs années, mais Lexa et elle auraient fini ensemble. Leur amour était tout simplement inévitable pour que l’inverse soit concevable.

Mais elle avait aussi conscience que c’était sa rupture qui avait été le cataclysme de tout. Elle avait pu se rapprocher de Lexa, se concentrer complètement sur elle sans se sentir coupable ou infidèle. Et, malgré la souffrance, malgré toutes les remises en question que lui avait apporté sa rupture avec Finn, elle était prête à les revivre des millions de fois si cela voulait dire qu’elle se trouverait là où elle était aujourd’hui.  Comme elle l’avait dit à de nombreuses reprises à Lexa, elle ne regrettait rien de tout ce qu’elles avaient vécu, de bon comme de mauvais, parce que c’était exactement ce qui faisait qu’elles étaient _elles_.

\- Au revoir Finn, déclara-t-elle. J’espère sincèrement que tu finiras par trouver ton bonheur…

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse de sa part et lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre Raven qui l’attendait plus loin.

Il était temps qu’elle aille retrouver sa tête de mule de petite-amie...

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

\- Aïe! s’exclama Lexa en sursautant légèrement.

Elle lança un regard noir à Anya qui venait de poser brutalement une poche de glace sur le dos de sa main.

\- Ça t’apprendra à vouloir te prendre pour Rocky, déclara Anya en lui adressant un regard identique.

Elles se fixèrent longuement, toutes les deux se défiant du regard jusqu’à ce que Lexa finisse par abandonner et détourne les yeux. Anya secoua la tête exaspérée avant de se hisser à son tour sur la table sur laquelle elle était installée pour s’asseoir à côté d’elle sans prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire.

Lexa savait qu’elle lui en voulait légèrement. Pour ce qui venait de se passer, pour les ennuis qui l’attendaient.

Mais elle s’en fichait.

C’était sûrement sa propre rage qui parlait, sûrement l’adrénaline encore présente dans son corps, mais Lexa n’arrivait pas à regretter une seconde ce qu’elle avait fait.

Elle évita donc Anya du regard et se reconcentra sur sa main douloureuse. Elle décala la poche de glace pour plier et déplier ses doigts tout en observant ses jointures désormais rouges. Elle la reposa ensuite dessus, grimaça face à la sensation puis leva les yeux pour jeter un coup d’œil autour d’elle.

Elles se trouvaient dans une des élégantes salles de conférence de l’hôtel qu’un manager leur avait mise à disposition immédiatement après qu’elles aient quitté la salle de réception. Il leur avait ensuite apporté quelques poches de glace puis était parti en leur promettant qu’elles ne seraient pas dérangées.

Mais bien sûr, la promesse avait été trop belle pour être vrai car moins d’un instant plus tard, la porte s’ouvrit à la volée et ses parents pénètrent à l’intérieur, suivis de Titus et Gustus. Ce dernier resta légèrement en retrait tandis que les trois autres s’approchèrent de Lexa. Il fit un signe de tête en direction d’Anya, l’intimant de venir le rejoindre et les laisser. Mais cette dernière l’ignora et, même si elle descendit de la table pour se mettre debout, elle resta près de sa cousine en signe de soutien.

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui a bien pu te prendre? demanda M. Woods à l’adresse de sa fille d’une voix effrayamment calme.

Ne bougeant pas de sa place, Lexa leva les yeux vers lui et maintint son regard malgré la froideur et la colère qu’elle pouvait y lire.

\- Il a touché Clarke, répondit-elle d’un ton qu’elle s’efforça de garder ferme. Il l’a touchée sans son consentement, il lui a manqué de respect et l’a agressée…

Elle entendit sa mère renifler d’un air outré mais ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention et garda son regard ancré dans celui de son père dont le visage restait impassible. Mais sa mâchoire serrée trahissait sa fureur.

\- Tu es en train de me dire, déclara-t-il lentement, que tu as violemment agressé un serveur en plein milieu d’une réception où se trouvent nos clients et associés les plus importants, pour ta petite-amie?

Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre de nouveau mais il ne la laissa pas parler. Il s’approcha un peu plus d’elle d’un air menaçant et poursuivit:

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as mis en péril ta réputation, et donc par extension la mienne et celle de la compagnie, pour l’idée sordide de _défendre l’honneur d’une fille_?

Une colère équivalente à celle qu’elle avait ressentie en voyant Finn empoigner brutalement Clarke la gagna. Elle serra les deux poings et enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume, causant ainsi une nouvelle douleur lancinante à sa main blessée. Mais il fallait qu’elle se contienne parce qu’elle savait que si elle la laissait s’exprimer, sa réaction risquait d’être aussi violente. Elle resta donc silencieuse et détourna les yeux de son père.

\- Tu es une véritable déception… prononça ce dernier d’une voix pleine d’amertume. 

Et cette fois-ci les mots firent mal. Plus mal que ce que Lexa aurait pu penser. Elle perdit immédiatement son attitude pleine de défi et, avec l’impression de perdre une quinzaine d’années, elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains en déglutissant difficilement.

Un silence tendu suivit. Même Mme Woods sembla touchée par les paroles de son mari. Anya vit son visage s’assombrir légèrement et un éclair de regret passer dans ses yeux tandis qu’elle regardait sa fille.

Anya détourna les yeux de sa tante pour les poser sur son père. Elle échangea un regard avec lui et fut soulagée de le voir acquiescer imperceptiblement avant de faire quelques pas vers son frère.

\- Edward… prononça Gustus. On devrait peut-être s’occuper des retombées immédiates et veiller à ce qu’elles soient les plus minimes possible… Les gens vont commencer à se demander où tu es passé…

  1. Woods fixa sa fille pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires avant d’opiner et de se tourner vers lui.



\- Tu as raison, lui dit-il. Titus…

L’interpellé redressa immédiatement la tête dans un excès de zèle et s’avança jusqu’au Commandant avant d’énoncer:

\- Le plus judicieux pour l’instant serait de ne faire aucune déclaration. Il n’y avait ni photographe ni journaliste à proximité lorsque – hum – lors de l’incident… Les invités, eux, pourront être facilement divertis. Il suffira donc de veiller à ce que le serveur reste silencieux pour que l’affaire soit rapidement étouffée…

Lexa fronça des sourcils puis, lorsqu’elle comprit ce qu’il était en train de suggérer, elle ouvrit la bouche pour contester vivement. Il était juste hors de question que Finn s’en sorte avec un pot de vin. La seule chose que cet abruti méritait, c’était un autre poing dans la figure.

Mais elle n’eut pas le loisir de dire quoi que ce soit car Anya lui mit un coup de coude et lui lança un regard perçant, l’intimant clairement de se taire.

\- Très bien, déclara M. Woods. Je vous laisse donc vous occuper de cette histoire pendant que nous, nous retournerons auprès de nos invités… Faisons en sorte qu’ils quittent cette soirée en ne parlant que des prochains investissements de Woods & Co…

Titus lui répondit par un acquiescement solennel puis quitta la pièce pour s’affairer à exécuter les ordres qui venaient de lui être donnés. M. Woods reporta de nouveau son attention sur Lexa.

\- Bien sûr, je compte sur ta totale coopération, lui dit-il d’une voix intransigeante. Tu vas terminer de soigner cette main puis tu vas revenir dans cette salle et faire du zèle à toutes les personnes qui s’y trouvent, est-ce bien clair?

Lexa acquiesça d’un geste réticent, ce qui sembla suffire à son père qui n’ajouta rien de plus, tourna les talons et quitta la pièce à son tour. Gustus poussa un léger soupir et le suivit, laissant ainsi derrière lui Lexa et Anya avec Mme Woods.

Cette dernière sembla hésiter. Elle fixa longuement sa fille, ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque aussitôt avant de partir à son tour.

Anya attrapa son téléphone et tapa rapidement un message à Raven puis le rangea de nouveau dans sa poche. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lexa qui fixait la porte derrière laquelle venait de disparaitre sa mère avec un regard lointain où se mélangeaient confusion et tristesse. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer face à la vision parce qu’elle savait que, même si Lexa ne l’admettrait sûrement jamais, les paroles de son père l’avaient heurtée plus qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.

\- Ça s’est mieux passé que ce à quoi je m’attendais, lui dit-elle d’un ton ironique.

Lexa sortit de sa torpeur et laissa échapper un rire sans joie avant de porter son attention sur elle.

\- À vrai dire, c’est la réaction de Clarke que j’appréhende le plus, admit-elle.

\- Tu veux rire?! s’exclama Anya. Avec ton petit manège de petite-amie défendant son honneur, elle va plutôt te sauter dans les bras et te jurer amour et fidélité pour l’éternité!

Un nouveau rire s’échappa de la bouche de Lexa qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tu ne la connais vraiment pas…

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux vers ses doigts qu’elle gigota un peu avant de reposer la glace dessus.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, elle n’arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur ce qu’elle ressentait. Peut-être que ce qu’elle avait fait était réellement idiot. Peut-être qu’elle avait réagi sur le coup de la colère et qu’elle le regretterait plus tard.

Mais pour l’instant ce n’était pas le cas. Elle ne regrettait pas un seul instant son comportement, aussi irresponsable et mal qu’il avait pu être. Et elle restait persuadée que ça ne changerait pas quand elle aurait retrouvée complètement ses esprits.

Le seul problème qui se posait, c’était que ses actes risquaient d’avoir de grosses conséquences et ça, elle n’était pas sûre d’avoir les épaules assez solides pour y faire face.

Elle leva les yeux et reporta son regard sur Anya qui continuait de la fixer avec attention.

\- Tu penses que j’ai vraiment mis en péril la réputation de la compagnie? demanda-t-elle d’une voix légèrement vulnérable.

Anya voyait clairement que la question l’inquiétait et, avant l’intervention de son oncle, elle se serait fait un plaisir de démontrer à Lexa à quel point son comportement avait été irresponsable.

Mais maintenant… Maintenant, elle réalisait que ce n’était pas le plus important.

Ce qui avait été fait, avait été fait…

Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer Lexa alors qu’elle savait pertinemment que si elle s’était retrouvée dans la même situation, elle aurait sûrement réagi de la même façon.

\- Je t’en prie Lex… déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire goguenard. Il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour mettre en péril Woods & Co… Au contraire, je pense même que tu leur as fait un joli coup de pub. Je vois déjà les gros titres…

Elle mima d’un geste de la main une fausse affiche et déclara d’une voix solennelle:

\- « L’héritière Woods, au secours d’une demoiselle en détresse!»

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire avant de lui mettre un coup avec le sac de glaçon qu’elle tenait de sa main saine.

\- Tu n’es pas drôle, grommela-t-elle.

\- Ton rire vient tout juste de prouver le contraire, rétorqua Anya avec un sourire.

Sourire qu’elle perdit peu à peu pour retrouver une mine grave.

\- Non sérieusement… Il adviendra ce qu’il adviendra, ne te prends pas la tête… Laisse donc Titus s’occuper des « retombées », il est temps qu’il montre ce pourquoi il est payé…

\- Sa solution, c’est d’acheter le silence de Finn, grogna Lexa. Il a agressé Clarke mais va s’en sortir avec un joli pot de vin…

\- Et un nez cassé, fit remarquer Anya. N’oublie surtout pas le nez cassé…

Sa remarque fit rire Lexa qui, malgré tout, se sentit légèrement mieux à la simple pensée de savoir que Finn allait se trimballer avec un nez horrible pendant plusieurs semaines.

\- C’était un très beau crochet du droit que tu nous as offert, charria Anya. Toutes ces heures à nous entrainer à la salle auront eu le mérite de te servir à quelque chose.

Lexa lui mit un nouveau coup sur l’épaule.

\- Ouch! Tu veux un second round ou quoi? taquina un peu plus Anya.

Cette fois-ci, le rire qui s’échappa de la bouche de Lexa était un véritable rire, ce qui eut le don de satisfaire complètement sa cousine. Elle esquissa un sourire et lui fit une petite bourrade joueuse.

Mais l’atmosphère bon enfant ne dura pas plus longtemps. La porte de la salle s’ouvrit à nouveau et elles perdirent presque aussitôt leurs sourires. Anya se détendit immédiatement lorsqu’elle vit Raven et Clarke entrer mais Lexa, elle, sentit son cœur s’accélérer.

Elle croisa le regard de sa petite-amie et ne sut quoi faire hormis continuer de la fixer sans rien dire. Le silence s’étendit pendant de longues secondes jusqu’à ce que Raven ne l’interrompe.

\- Lex? prononça-t-elle pour attirer son attention. Ça va?

Lexa rompit le contact visuel avec Clarke pour le tourner précautionneusement vers Raven et acquiescer doucement.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, Raven était une amie de Finn, elle le connaissait depuis plus longtemps qu’elle et donc Lexa s’attendait à du ressentiment de sa part.

Et pourtant, la seule chose qu’elle pouvait lire dans le regard de Raven, c’était de l’inquiétude et de la sympathie.

\- On va vous laisser, déclara Anya lorsque le silence gêné se prolongea.

Lexa lui adressa un regard reconnaissant auquel elle répondit par un sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte. Anya échangea un regard avec Clarke, un regard entendu, un regard lourd de sens, puis attrapa la main de Raven et l’attira avec elle avant qu’elle ne puisse protester.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière le couple, Clarke leva de nouveau les yeux vers Lexa et vit qu’elle la fixait intensément. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, elle s’avança jusqu’à elle et vint de poser entre ses jambes. Puis, délicatement, elle retira sa main qui tenait la poche de glace et attrapa celle blessée. Elle pouvait parfaitement sentir le regard brûlant de Lexa mais s’efforça de l’occulter pour examiner attentivement la main qu’elle tenait entre les siennes.

\- Ça n’a pas l’air cassé, déclara-t-elle du même ton professionnel et détaché qu’elle employait avec ses patients à l’hôpital.

Lexa ignora sa remarque et continua de la fixer sans détourner une seule seconde son regard.

\- Tu es en colère, constata-t-elle.

Clarke ne répondit pas immédiatement et continua d’examiner sa main. Elle la plia et la déplia avant d’effleurer du bout des doigts ses jointures. Lorsqu’elle sentit Lexa se tendre légèrement face à la douleur, elle poussa un soupir.

\- Tu t’es battue.

\- Oui...

\- Tu as cogné quelqu’un, Lex...

\- J’ai cogné _Finn_ , rectifia Lexa.

Clarke lui adressa un regard perçant.

\- Et tu penses que ça excuse ce que tu as fait? s’enquit-elle sèchement.

\- Et quoi? J’aurais dû le laisser t’agresser sans rien faire? rétorqua Lexa sur la défensive.

L’agacement de Clarke disparut immédiatement et elle soupira un petit « Lexa… » excédé. Mais la nommée ne se démonta pas pour autant et secoua véhément la tête.

\- Non Clarke, dit-elle d’un ton catégorique. Il est allé trop loin, il n’avait aucun droit de te dire ce qu’il t’a dit ou de te toucher comme il l’a fait et si tu attends de moi que je te dise que je suis désolée alors tu vas continuer d’attendre… La seule chose que je regrette c’est de ne pas avoir eu le temps de lui mettre un autre coup…

Clarke ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire avant de secouer la tête, exaspérée. Elle leva la tête vers Lexa et sentit toutes ses résolutions fondre lorsqu’elle se retrouva plongée dans ses magnifiques yeux qui la regardaient avec adoration et frustration. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, lâcha la main de Lexa et vint entourer sa nuque avant de poser son front contre le sien.

\- Je t’aime plus que tout pour m’avoir défendue, déclara-t-elle doucement, mais tu n’avais pas besoin de faire ça… Je – ça va t’attirer des ennuis et ça n’en vallait vraiment pas la peine…

Lexa se recula légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Ça n’en vallait pas la peine? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Je sais très bien que tu peux te débrouiller toute seule Clarke mais il est hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit se montrer irrespectueux avec toi...

\- Lexa –

\- Peut-être qu’en venir aux mains n’était pas la solution, concéda Lexa avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je le sais, j’en ai conscience mais – je l’ai vu t’attraper le bras, j’ai vu comment t’as réagi et – et j’ai vu rouge. Et toutes ces choses qu’il t’a dites avant, son « princesse » que je déteste par-dessus tout, ça m’a fait perdre mon calme et –

Clarke interrompit ses déblatérations en l’attirant dans un baiser langoureux. Baiser qui dura de longues secondes avant qu’elle ne le rompe pour poser à nouveau son front contre le sien. Elle lui caressa l’arrière de la nuque affectueusement et poussa une profonde expiration.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi, déclara-t-elle affectueusement.

Lexa esquissa un petit sourire et posa un petit baiser sur son nez.

\- De préférence, continue de m’embrasser comme ça, répondit-elle.

\- Toujours… promit Clarke en esquissant un sourire à son tour.

Puis elle se recula légèrement pour pouvoir regarder de nouveau la main de Lexa. Elle caressa délicatement sa peau toujours écarlate puis la porta jusqu’à ses lèvres et y posa le fantôme d’un baiser, amenant ainsi Lexa à fermer les yeux une fraction de seconde et pousser un soupir saccadé.

Clarke ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’elle ressentait. Comme à chaque fois lorsqu’on en venait à Lexa, ses sentiments étaient chaotiques, intenses et sans aucune mesure. 

À la fois, elle avait envie de l’étrangler et la prendre dans ses bras pour ne jamais la lâcher. Elle voulait la réprimander pour en être venue aux mains avec quelqu’un et la remercier pour l’avoir défendue. Elle voulait appuyer sur ses jointures qu’elle savait douloureuse juste pour lui montrer à quel point ce qu’elle avait fait été stupide mais elle voulait aussi les embrasser jusqu’à ce que la douleur disparaisse complètement parce que le simple fait de savoir que sa petite-amie était blessée avait le don de la rendre nauséeuse.

\- Clarke? prononça Lexa d’un ton hésitant.

La nommée leva les yeux vers elle sans pour autant éloigner sa main de ses lèvres et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Tout ce que Finn a dit… commença Lexa. Tu sais que c’est faux, n’est-ce pas?

La question prit Clarke légèrement par surprise. Elle posa un dernier baiser sur la main de Lexa avant de l’abaisser jusqu’à son genou en la gardant dans la sienne. Puis, elle esquissa un mince sourire triste et acquiesça doucement.

\- Je sais, assura-t-elle doucement.

Elle marqua une légère pause et ajouta d’une petite voix:

\- Il n’empêche que beaucoup de personnes doivent penser comme lui, que je suis avec toi par intérêt…

C’était une chose à laquelle elle pensait souvent. La notoriété de Lexa se faisait de plus en plus importante, elle prenait de plus en plus de place dans le business et le monde commençait à lui porter de plus en plus d’intérêt. Et Clarke ressentait un véritable sentiment de fierté à chaque fois qu’elle en était témoin, d’où la raison pour laquelle elle possédait une dizaine d’exemplaires de la parution de ce mois-ci du magazine _Forbes_.

Mais elle était aussi effrayée à l’idée de ne pas trouver sa place dans ce monde, d’être vue comme un point noir sur le parcours parfait de sa petite-amie. Elle voulait se montrer d’un soutien indéfectible pour Lexa mais elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et, après ce qu’il s’était passé ce soir-là, elle réalisait que ses craintes s’avéraient justes…

Mais Lexa ne semblait pas de son avis. Elle secoua la tête et serra les mains de Clarke entre les siennes.

\- On s’en fiche de ce que peuvent penser les autres, lui dit-elle d’une voix pleine de conviction. Toi et moi, on connait la vérité, c’est le principal…

\- Tes parents vont encore plus me détester… fit remarquer Clarke.

\- Le contraire ne serait pas marrant, rétorqua Lexa avec un sourire.

Mais sa plaisanterie ne fit pas du tout rire Clarke qui garda un visage grave avant de demander:

\- Qu’est-ce qui va se passer maintenant?

Lexa fronça des sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté d’un geste confus.

\- Comment ça?

\- Tu as cogné quelqu’un en plein milieu d’un gala, énonça Clarke. J’imagine que les choses ne vont pas en rester là…

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Lexa qui poussa un léger soupir las. Elle savait que Clarke se sentait responsable et elle ne voulait pas en rajouter mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, finit-elle donc par répondre. Mes parents vont tenter d’étouffer l’histoire et on ne verra que dans les prochains jours si ça a marché ou non…

Ses mots ne firent qu’accroitre le sentiment de culpabilité de Clarke. Lexa la vit déglutir et détourner les yeux, ce qui l’amena à prendre délicatement son menton entre son pouce et son index pour l’obliger à la regarder.

\- Hey… prononça-t-elle doucement. Ce qu’il s’est passé, ce n’est pas de ta faute… Arrête de t’inquiéter…

Clarke ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que _c’était_ de sa faute. Mais elle le garda pour elle et se contenta de se pencher vers Lexa pour l’embrasser tendrement.

\- Je suis sérieuse Clarke, déclara Lexa contre ses lèvres.

Elle savait parfaitement que l’absence de réponse de sa part signifiait clairement qu’elle ne la croyait pas vraiment.

\- Tu n’as rien fait de mal, poursuivit-elle. C’est moi qui ai cogné Finn, je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais…

\- Tu l’as fait pour moi, lui fit remarquer Clarke.

\- Non, nia Lexa, je l’ai fait parce que je voulais vivre avec une frustration en moins. Dieu sait que j’avais envie de coller un pain à ce type depuis des années et j’en avais l’occasion parfaite ce soir…

Cette fois-ci, sa plaisanterie eut l’effet escompté. Clarke laissa échapper un rire, ce qui fit sourire Lexa qui sentit son cœur s’apaiser un peu plus.

\- Tu vas arrêter de dire des bêtises? s’exaspéra Clarke en posant son front contre le sien.

Le sourire de Lexa s’agrandit et elle ne put s’empêcher de glisser ses deux mains autour de la taille de Clarke pour l’attirer un peu plus contre elle.

\- Jamais… répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Clarke laissa échapper un nouveau rire avant de fermer les yeux et se laisser complètement envelopper par Lexa.

De longues secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles elles ne bougèrent pas et ne dirent rien, savourant la sécurité et la sérénité que leur offrait leur étreinte. Le silence fut rompu par Clarke lorsqu’elle repensa à un détail de leur conversation. Elle fit remonter ses mains le long des bras de Lexa jusqu’à sa nuque qu’elle encercla de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi tu n’aimes pas qu’on m’appelle princesse? demanda-t-elle.

Lexa haussa les épaules comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence avant de répondre simplement:

\- Parce que tu es loin d’en être une…

Sa réponse amena Clarke à froncer des sourcils. Elle se recula et dévisagea Lexa en se demandant si ses propos étaient censés être aussi offensants qu’ils en donnaient l’impression…

Lexa sembla se rendre compte de la façon dont sonnaient ses mots car elle grimaça et s’empressa de s’expliquer.

\- Tu es la personne la plus remarquable que j’ai rencontrée de toute ma vie, Clarke, déclara-t-elle sincèrement. Tu es forte, tu es indépendante. Tu es courageuse et unique. Tu ne vis pas de tes privilèges et – et je suis sûre que si tu le voulais, tu pourrais diriger le monde…

Elle esquissa un sourire affectueux et porta une main sur son visage pour lui caresser tendrement la joue.

\- Tu n’es pas une princesse, Clarke Griffin, lui dit-elle sans la quitter des yeux. Tu es une reine…

Okay, ce n’était pas du tout la réponse à laquelle s’était attendue Clarke qui laissa échapper un son entre le rire et le sanglot.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça, répondit-elle d’une voix émue.

Un rire confus exulta de la bouche de Lexa qui la fixa curieusement.

\- Faire quoi?

\- Ça! s’exclama Clarke en tapotant le bout de son index contre sa poitrine d’un geste accusateur. Ce genre de déclaration qui me donne envie de pleurer et t’embrasser en même temps!

\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute si tu m’inspires au quotidien, répondit Lexa avec un sourire mutin. Je –

Clarke posa une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

\- Chut, intima-t-elle d’un ton joueur, je ne veux plus t’entendre…

Elle sentit Lexa rire contre sa main et ne put s’empêcher de la retirer pour la remplacer par sa bouche. Elle l’embrassa passionnément pendant de longues secondes puis, lorsque le souffle lui manqua, elle fit enfouir son visage dans sa nuque et poussa un profond soupir de bien-être.

Lexa esquissa un sourire idiot et resserra un peu plus ses bras et ses jambes autour d’elle d’un geste protecteur.

\- Tu n’as pas intérêt à casser le nez de qui que ce soit d’autre, grommela Clarke contre sa peau.

\- Je vais essayer, rigola Lexa. Mais je ne te promets rien…

Clarke ne répondit pas. Elle repensa à la conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Finn, sûrement la dernière que lui et elle auraient, et se sentit submergée par une vague d’émotion. Elle caressa la nuque de Lexa avec son nez et prononça son prénom dans un murmure.

\- Hmm? lui répondit la nommée.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Clarke ne réponde.

\- Merci… finit-elle par souffler.

De nouveau, Lexa se retrouva confuse.

\- Pour?

\- Pour être toi, répondit Clarke. Pour la façon que tu as de m’aimer, de me protéger, d’être là pour moi…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lexa qui se décala légèrement pour pouvoir poser un baiser sur son front.

\- Avec grand plaisir, mon amour… murmura-t-elle.

Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et commença à les lui caresser avec dévotion. Et elle n’eut pas besoin de plus pour oublier tout le reste et se perdre dans leur étreinte.

Clarke la remerciait de l’aimer mais la vérité était qu’elle n’avait pas le choix.

Aimer Clarke n’était pas un choix. C’était une nécessité.

C’était inévitable. Imparable.

Et elle était sûre que tant qu’elle était vivante, cet amour ferait partie d’elle.

Elle ne savait pas ce que lui réservaient les jours à venir. Peut-être que Finn refuserait de garder le silence et tenterait des poursuites.

Peut-être  que ses parents ne réussiraient pas à étouffer l’histoire et qu’elle se retrouverait au cœur d’un scandale qui mettra en péril tout ce qu’elle a construit…

Oui, elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qui l’attendait. Mais il y avait une chose qu’elle savait, une chose dont elle était sûre, c’était que, quoi qu’il arriverait, son amour pour Clarke serait toujours là…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochainement: Les retombées après-Gala, Clarke qui reçoit une visite inattendue à l'hôpital, un ultimatum et une décision "life-changing" qui est prise


	18. Chapter 18

Au siège de Woods & Co de New-York, ce lundi matin était, en apparence, des plus normaux. Hormis le bruit de la pluie torrentielle qui frappait violemment contre les vitres, rien ne sortait de l’ordinaire. Les employés vaquaient aux mêmes occupations, traitaient la suite du travail qu’ils avaient laissé en suspens pour le week-end et échangeaient leurs ragots devant la machine à café.

Cependant, une chose en particulier amenait ce lundi matin à se différencier des autres jours. Ou plutôt un sujet de conversation qui semblait se trouver sur les lèvres de tout le monde. Le même sujet qui faisait la Une de tous les journaux qui étaient étalés sur la table de la grande salle de conférence du dernier étage où se déroulait en ce moment même une réunion de crise au sommet.

Le Directeur du service Com’ était lancé dans un débat véhément avec le Directeur du service juridique qui n’était autre que Titus.

Des membres du staff des deux services étaient également présents. Certains étaient focalisés sur leurs ordinateurs portables pendant que les autres regardaient, incertains, la discussion houleuse entre leurs boss respectifs.

Les seuls personnes qui semblaient relativement calmes et qui demeuraient silencieuses étaient les quatre membres de la famille Woods présents. Gustus, Edward, Alexandria et Alexandria II.

Et, alors que les deux directeurs de service continuaient de se disputer, Lexa avait son regard ancré sur les journaux posés au milieu de la table devant elle.

 

_CHOC: Alexandria II Woods, héritière de Woods & Co, en vient aux mains avec un serveur!_

_SCANDALE: L’Héritière de W &C agresse un de ses employés!_

_Lexa Woods cède-t-elle enfin au cliché de la riche héritière?_

 

\- Nous n’avons aucune raison de nous inquiéter pour Collins, déclara sèchement Titus à l’adresse du directeur de com. J’ai fait le nécessaire pour qu’il ne fasse aucune déclaration.

\- Il est tout de même nécessaire que nous, nous en fassions une! s’exaspéra l’autre homme. Si nous ne disons rien, les choses ne feront qu’empirer!

\- Non, répondit Titus. La seule chose que nous allons faire c’est poursuivre ces satanés journaux pour diffamation!

Le Directeur de Com’ glissa son visage dans ses mains d’un geste excédé avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers Titus.

\- Vous ne comprenez donc pas? s’exclama-t-il. La mauvaise pub est faite! Ils ne connaissent pas les véritables faits donc ils spéculent! Et leurs spéculations sont pires que ce qu’il s’est réellement passé!

Titus s’apprêta à répondre mais, commençant à en avoir assez, M. Woods ne lui en laissa pas le loisir et le coupa avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ça suffit! déclara-t-il sèchement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son frère et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en penses Gustus? demanda-t-il.

Le nommé regarda en direction de Lexa qui avait son regard toujours sur les journaux.

\- Pour l’instant, aucune conséquence n’est à déplorer, répondit-il précautionneusement. La valeur de notre action a même accrue depuis l’annonce de samedi soir…

\- Mais? comprit M. Woods.

Gustus lança un nouveau regard concerné à sa nièce. Il savait que la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait la pesait plus qu’elle ne le montrait et il voulait la protéger. Il voulait la préserver.

Mais il voulait aussi préserver la compagnie. L’entreprise qu’il avait aidé à bâtir, pour laquelle il avait tellement sacrifié.

Il poussa un soupir imperceptible avant de reporter son attention sur son frère et le fixer d’un regard déterminé.

\- Je suis du même avis que Michael, déclara Gustus en faisant référence au Directeur de Com. Même s’il ne s’agit que de ragots apparaissant dans la presse people, je pense qu’il serait judicieux d’adresser le problème dès maintenant et arrêter leurs spéculations qui, mine de rien, font beaucoup parler…

\- Tu as raison, répondit M. Woods en acquiesçant. On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser un stupide incident détruire les avancés que nous avons eus…

Lexa sentit tous les regards se poser sur elle mais garda ses yeux volontairement sur la 1ère page du journal se trouvant sur le dessus de la pile.

Elle avait  lu les différents articles et effectivement, le directeur de communication avait raison: les journalistes n’avaient aucune idée de ce qu’il s’était réellement passé. Un d’entre eux avait mis sa violence sur le compte de l’alcool tandis qu’un autre s’était demandé si elle n’avait pas tout simplement craqué sous la pression de son nom.

Oui, bizarrement, aucun des journaux n’avait réussi à obtenir la vérité. Il fallait croire que les invités du Gala avaient été assez respectueux, ou plutôt assez craintif, pour ne faire aucune déclaration. Et Lexa en était ravie. Elle préférait ces spéculations à la vérité.

Elle se fichait de son image, de sa réputation tant que le plus important restait protégé.

Mais elle savait que ce n’était pas le cas de son père.  Lui, accordait de l’importance à son image à elle. Pas pour son bien-être, non, mais pour celui de la compagnie…

Avoir la réputation de la Chef des Opération, qui n’était personne d’autre que la fille du PDG, mise en péril n’était pas du tout bénéfique pour l’entreprise.

De plus, avec le risque qu’il venait de prendre en décidant de revendre une partie de ses actions, le timing était loin d’être parfait. C’était d’ailleurs une des raisons qui faisait que Lexa était aussi conciliante.

Même si elle ne regrettait pas son geste, elle savait qu’elle avait merdé. Et elle était prête à tout faire pour réussir à minimiser les conséquences de son acte.

\- Que proposez-vous? demanda le Commandant à l’adresse du directeur de com’.

\- Une conférence de presse, répondit l’autre homme. De vous mais aussi et surtout de Mlle Woods… clarifia-t-il en opinant la tête d’un geste respectueux à l’adresse de Lexa. Je pense pouvoir réunir les journaux les plus influents de la ville en une heure…

Lexa sentit son cœur s’accélérer mais ne dit rien et serra la mâchoire.

\- Et qu’est-ce que nous devrions dire pendant cette conférence de presse? questionna M. Woods.

\- La vérité, tout simplement, répondit le Directeur de Com. Que Mlle Woods tentait de protéger sa petite-amie assaillit par le serveur… Si on pouvait également avoir une interview de Mlle Griffin, ce serait –

\- Il en est hors de question, le coupa Lexa.

Il s’agissait de la première fois qu’elle parlait depuis le début de cette réunion. Elle était venue avec l’intention d’accepter tout ce qu’ils demanderaient d’elle. Tout.

Mais Clarke n’était pas une concession qu’elle était prête à faire.

Jamais.

Elle leva donc les yeux vers son père qui la fixait de son regard calculateur habituel et ajouta d’une voix ferme:

\- Clarke reste en dehors de ça…

Ayant pris son service à l’hôpital la veille au soir, sa petite-amie n’était même pas au courant de ce qu’il se passait. Et Lexa avait bien l’intention de garder les choses telles quelles jusqu’à ce que la situation soit arrangée.

\- Tu n’es pas vraiment en position d’avoir la moindre exigence, répondit son père.

\- J’ai fait une erreur et je ferais ce qu’il faut pour la corriger, prononça lentement Lexa. Mais il est hors de question que ma petite-amie se retrouve mêlée à ça…

\- Pourtant, elle en est la responsable, déclara durement Mme Woods.

Lexa tourna la tête vers sa mère et lui adressa un regard perçant.

\- _Je_ suis la responsable, dit-elle en haussant légèrement la voix. _Je_ suis celle qui a cogné ce type, pas Clarke. Elle n’a rien fait et elle ne fera rien…

Elle reporta son attention sur son père avant de regarder d’un air défiant son oncle et les deux autres directeurs de service.

\- Est-ce clair?

Elle reporta son regard sur son père et le fixa sans baisser les yeux, lui montrant clairement qu’elle n’accepterait aucun compromis là-dessus.

  1. Woods la fixa attentivement. Bizarrement, c’était dans ce genre de situation, lorsqu’elle lui tenait tête et qu’elle parlait avec autant de conviction qu’il voyait la personne qui allait lui succéder.



Si seulement elle pouvait oublier ses lubies et cette Griffin pour se concentrer sur l’énorme potentiel qu’elle possédait…

\- Très bien, concéda-t-il. Nous garderons ta petite-amie en dehors de ça. Mais tu feras et dira exactement ce qu’on te dit…

Lexa le fixa longuement avant de finir par acquiescer, la mâchoire serrée.

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Le regard braqué sur la horde de journaliste qui s’installait dans le grand hall adjacent à la salle de réunion où elle se trouvait, Lexa sentait sa nervosité croitre de seconde en seconde.

Heureusement que les vitres qui les séparaient ne leur permettaient pas de voir à l’intérieur de la pièce, sinon elle était persuadée qu’ils auraient été ravis de la voir aussi déstabilisée et émotive.

\- Contente toi de dire exactement ce que t’as dit Michael et tout devrait bien se passer, déclara son père derrière elle.

Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Il était assis sur le même siège que plus tôt, n’ayant pas bougé une seule fois depuis que les autres les avaient quittés, et semblait parfaitement détendu.

Enfin aussi détendu que le Commandant pouvait l’être.

Lexa se demanda vaguement comment il faisait. Comment arrivait-il à garder son stoïcisme, son visage fermé, qu’importe la situation?

Elle reporta son attention quelques secondes sur les journalistes, poussa un soupir puis se détourna complètement d’eux pour faire de nouveau face à son père.

\- Où est passé mère? questionna-t-elle dans une volonté de changer de sujet. Je pensais qu’elle voudrait assister à la conférence…

\- Elle avait une course importante à faire, répondit vaguement son père sans la quitter du regard.

Il la fixa longuement d’un air contemplatif, sa main caressant distraitement son menton. Lexa se renfrogna légèrement face à son regard scrutateur mais tenta de faire comme si de rien était et ignora comme elle pouvait la sensation désagréable au creux de son estomac.

\- Réalises-tu ce que tu as fait, Alexandria? finit par prononcer lentement M. Woods.

Lexa leva les yeux vers lui et se rendit compte que ni son ton ni son regard n’était accusateur. Il continuait de l’observer mais de manière contemplatrice, curieuse.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends les conséquences que tes actes peuvent avoir? poursuivit-il.

Lexa hésita à répondre. Elle ne voulait pas d’une nouvelle confrontation, elle en était fatiguée d’avance. La seule chose qu’elle voulait c’était rentrer, retrouver sa petite-amie et oublier cette journée une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais son père semblait beaucoup moins sur la défensive que plus tôt. Sa question n’était pas un défi, elle le voyait parfaitement. Elle laissa donc ses épaules s’affaisser d’un geste défaitiste, poussa un petit soupir et acquiesça lentement.

\- Je ferais tout ce qu’il faut pour arranger la situation, déclara-t-elle sincèrement.

\- Ce n’était pas ma question, répondit M. Woods.

Face au ton calme et posé qu’il employa, Lexa fronça légèrement des sourcils, méfiante.

\- J’ai conscience que mes agissements ne m’impactent pas moi seulement, dit-elle précautionneusement. Je sais que ce que j’ai fait pourrait avoir des conséquences irrémédiables… Mais je n’ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le moment…

\- C’est bien ce que je te reproche, lui dit son père toujours aussi calme. Tu as laissé tes émotions parler sans prendre la peine de penser aux répercussions que cela pouvait avoir…

\- Père –

\- Tu n’es pas n’importe qui, Alexandria, l’interrompit M. Woods en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu es ma fille. Tu es une Woods. Et de ce fait, le moindre de tes agissements impacte directement des milliers de personnes… Et ce que tu as fait samedi soir en est le parfait exemple…

Lexa le fixa longuement, comprenant peu à peu ses mots.

\- Tu veux dire que la mauvaise presse autour de ma confrontation avec Finn pourrait avoir un impact sur la décision que tu as prise au sujet de tes actions? questionna-t-elle. Je pensais que l’opération n’était pas risquée?

  1. Woods resta silencieux. Il laissa passer quelques secondes en continuant de la dévisager, semblant hésiter, puis se redressa de son siège et finit par répondre:



\- C’est le cas…

Il fit le tour de la table et s’avança jusqu’à se poster à côté d’elle, faisant directement face au mur de vitres qui les séparait et les gardait à l’abri des photographes. Et Lexa n’eut d’autre choix que d’adopter la même position et de se tourner à son tour pour faire face au cauchemar qui l’attendait.

\- Il n’empêche que je suis à la tête d’une des plus grandes entreprises du monde, reprit M. Woods. Sais-tu combien d’employés nous avons?

\- À peu près 45000, répondit Lexa.

\- Exactement. Et je suis responsable de chacun d’entre eux… Mes agissements, mes choix, mes décisions peuvent impacter chacun d’eux... Et par conséquent, tes actes à toi les impactent également…

Il se tourna pour la regarder et elle se retrouva plongée dans ces yeux identiques aux siens mais tellement différent par ce qu’ils affichaient.

\- Le monde dans lequel on évolue est un perpétuel champ de bataille, ajouta-t-il gravement. Et nos ennemis restent à l’affut de chaque faille, chaque erreur, de notre part pour causer notre perte. On ne peut donc se permettre d’en commettre…

Lexa le trouva légèrement dramatique mais acquiesça tout de même en déglutissant la boule désagréable qui venait de se créer au fond de sa gorge.

Elle comprenait le point de vue de son père, la perspective avec laquelle il abordait les choses. Et elle se demanda si c’était pour cette raison qu’il n’affichait jamais le moindre sentiment, qu’il restait détaché, désintéressé par tout ce qui n’était pas en lien direct avec son entreprise. Y compris sa propre famille…

Était-ce pour cette raison qu’il voyait l’amour comme une faiblesse? Comme un handicap? Était-ce pour ça qu’il avait toujours gardé de la distance entre eux? Par peur qu’on exploite ce qu’il considérait comme étant des failles contre lui?

Il devait tout de même tenir un minimum à sa compagnie, à ses employés, pour les faire passer avant tout le reste…

Était-ce du pur égocentrisme ou du véritable altruisme? Lexa n’en avait aucune idée. Elle n’avait pas vraiment de certitude lorsqu’on en venait à son père.

La seule chose qu’elle savait c’était qu’elle n’était pas comme lui et n’avait aucune envie d’être comme lui.

Elle n’avait jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis qu’elle avait appris à laisser son cœur la dicter. Elle aimait Clarke. Elle aimait ses amis.

Elle aimait même sa famille.

Et elle avait appris à l’accepter et à le montrer.

Mais oui, dans un sens, et surement pour la première fois de sa vie, elle comprenait le point de vue de son père. Elle était peut-être même prête à se faire une raison et l’accepter une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place? demanda-t-elle lentement.

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui et ajouta:

\- Si ça avait été mère et que quelqu’un lui avait complètement manqué de respect, qu’il en était même venu à la toucher… Qu’aurais-tu fait?

  1. Woods détourna les yeux vers la vitre en glissant ses mains dans sa poche. Il resta silencieux à fixer les journalistes et Lexa se demanda s’il allait lui répondre. Après quelques secondes, alors qu’elle se résignait à ne pas avoir de réponse, il reprit la parole.



\- J’aurais agi de façon  plus subtile, déclara-t-il simplement.

Il reporta son regard sur elle et ajouta:

\- Il y a des manières plus efficaces de punir quelqu’un que par la violence physique…

Lexa aurait juré l’avoir vu sourire pendant un bref instant. Mais lorsqu’elle cligna des yeux et qu’elle se retrouva de nouveau face au visage impassible de son père, elle mit ce qu’elle pensait avoir vu sur le compte de son imagination.

Mais cette conversation n’était pas le fruit de son imagination. Son père et elle venait d’avoir une véritable discussion. Sans reproche, sans déception. Une discussion sincère et presque… complice?

Elle était arrivée à la conclusion, il y avait des années de cela maintenant, qu’elle n’aurait jamais de véritable relation avec ses parents. Et maintenant qu’elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi, peut-être qu’elle arriverait à passer outre et à avoir un semblant de lien avec eux.

Peut-être…

En attendant, il lui restait à survivre à cette conférence de presse et à tenter de rattraper les conséquences de ses actes. Au combien même elle ne les regrettait pas.

Comme son père venait très justement de le dire, sa vie n’était pas la seule affectée…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Depuis qu’elle avait pris son service la veille au soir, Clarke était en pédiatrie, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. Elle avait pu assister à deux opérations et s’occupait dorénavant des post-op de son titulaire.

La pédiatrie était surement un des services les plus difficiles à gérer émotionnellement mais Clarke s’était vite rendu compte qu’elle aimait beaucoup y être. Il n’existait pas plus courageux et solide qu’un enfant. Ils avaient la capacité de se montrer patient et tolérant à la douleur, beaucoup plus que la majorité des adultes, ce qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver admirable.

Comme ce petit garçon qu’elle était en train d’examiner. Nate.

Il avait tout juste 5 ans et avait subi une opération très lourde deux jours auparavant, une opération que beaucoup d’adulte n’aurait peut-être pas supporté. Et pourtant, elle ne l’avait pas entendu se plaindre une seule fois depuis qu’elle s’occupait de le surveiller depuis la veille.

\- Tu as encore mal au ventre? questionna-t-elle doucement à l’adresse de son petit patient en écoutant le rythme régulier de son cœur.

\- Non, répondit le petit garçon avec un hochement de la tête.

Clarke retira le stéthoscope en lui adressant un petit sourire qu’elle espérait rassurant puis examina avec le plus de délicatesse possible le pansement qui se trouvait tout le long de sa poitrine. Elle resta attentive à ses réactions puis, lorsque son examen se retrouva satisfaisant, elle l’aida à réajuster ses draps et lui adressa un nouveau sourire chaleureux.

\- Et bien, mon grand, tout à l’air de bien aller, lui dit-elle d’un ton enthousiaste. Tu es surement un des garçons les plus courageux que j’ai rencontré.

Son cœur exulta lorsqu’elle le vit esquisser un grand sourire à son tour. Le premier vrai sourire qu’il lui adressait depuis la veille.

\- Merci Dr Clarke, remercia-t-il timidement.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire à l’entente du nom et, tout en lui ébouriffant délicatement les cheveux, elle lui expliqua qu’elle repasserait le voir en fin de journée. Puis, après un dernier au revoir, elle quitta la chambre, l’humeur beaucoup plus légère.

Arrivée dans le couloir, elle passa devant quelques infirmières qu’elle salua poliment et se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Nate étant le dernier patient qu’elle devait voir de la matinée, elle avait quelques minutes devant elle avant de devoir retrouver sa résidente et elle avait bien l’intention de les passer à savourer le café dégueulasse qu’il servait ici. Mais elle savait qu’après presque 24h sans sommeil, il allait avoir un goût de paradis.

Cependant, ses plans tombèrent à l’eau lorsqu’elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa blouse. Elle grogna et l’attrapa mais oublia immédiatement sa mauvaise humeur ou tout idée de café lorsqu’elle vit le prénom de Lexa s’afficher sur l’écran.

\- Coucou toi, salua-t-elle en décrochant, un immense sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Sourire qui disparut lorsqu’un silence de quelques secondes suivit ses mots avant qu’elle n’entende un faible « hey… » résonner dans son oreille.

\- Lexa? prononça-t-elle, légèrement inquiète. Tout va bien?

\- _Oui, oui_ , s’empressa de répondre Lexa.

Elle marqua une petite pause avant d’ajouter doucement:

\- _Je voulais juste entendre ta voix…_

Clarke n’était pas complètement convaincue. Elle connaissait Lexa, elle savait lorsque quelque chose la tracassait et là, il était évident que c’était le cas. Mais elle savait aussi que si Lexa l’avait appelée et qu’elle ne lui disait pas clairement ce qu’elle avait, c’était qu’elle voulait juste se changer les idées. Et Clarke se maudirait si elle ne lui offrait pas exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Je te manque déjà? taquina-t-elle donc, en espérant lui décrocher au moins un petit rire.

Et lorsqu’elle obtint exactement ce qu’elle voulait et qu’elle entendit le son mélodieux du rire à Lexa, elle se retrouva à fermer les yeux de soulagement.

\- _Ne t’emballe pas trop non plus mon amour_ , finit par répondre Lexa dont le sourire s’entendait.

Ce qui amena Clarke à sourire également.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais? questionna-t-elle.

\- _Rien en particulier,_ répondit évasivement Lexa.

Clarke fronça légèrement des sourcils.

\- Je pensais qu’avec tes parents encore à New-York jusqu’à ce soir, je n’aurais pas trop de tes nouvelles aujourd’hui… poursuivit-elle, espérant la faire parler un peu plus.

Un léger silence se fit à l’autre bout du fil avant que Lexa ne reprenne la parole.

\- _Oui – hum – ils sont occupés_ , déclara cette dernière. _Et j’avais un peu de temps pour t’appeler donc je me suis dit que j’allais essayer…_

Sa voix n’était pas vraiment convaincante et Clarke se demanda si elle lui disait la vérité.

\- Lex, tu es sûre que tout va bien?

Elle entendit un petit soupir puis:

_\- Oui Clarke... Je… J’aurais juste aimé être avec toi, là maintenant…_

Clarke ferma les yeux à l’entente des mots. Elle appuya son dos contre un des murs du couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait et posa l’arrière de sa tête dessus.

\- Je termine mon service dans quatre heures, souffla-t-elle, et après je rentre à la maison…

\- _Je sais…_ répondit Lexa dans un murmure.

Un léger silence suivit. Silence qui, malgré tout, était suffisant. Réconfortant.

Silence qui fut interrompu par quelqu’un qui arriva auprès de Lexa. Clarke entendit un « Mlle Woods, c’est bientôt à vous… » qui la rendit un peu plus confuse.  

Bientôt à elle pour faire quoi? Que se passait-il?

Quoi que ce soit, Lexa n’en était pas des plus heureuses et cette simple pensée avait le don d’agacer Clarke.

\- _Clarke?_

\- Tu dois y aller… comprit Clarke.

\- _Oui, désolée_ , répondit Lexa.

\- Aucune raison de l’être, assura Clarke. On se voit tout à l’heure…

\- _Yep. Seulement quelques heures à tenir…_

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire à l’entente de son ton blasé avant de retrouver presque immédiatement sa mine concernée.

\- Lex? prononça-t-elle doucement.

\- _Hmm?_

Clarke marqua une pause, hésitante. Elle voulait creuser un peu plus, elle voulait lui demander ce qu’il se passait vraiment, mais elle connaissait Lexa et elle savait qu’il ne fallait pas lui mettre la pression pour qu’elle se confie. Si quelque chose la travaillait réellement, elle n’avait pas besoin que sa petite-amie en rajoute. Clarke poussa donc un petit soupir abdiquant avant de finir par répondre:

\- Je t’aime…

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer le petit sourire que Lexa esquissa à ce moment-là. Le même qui étirait ses lèvres à chaque fois qu’elle lui disait ces mots…

\- _Je t’aime aussi_ , répondit Lexa dans un murmure avant de raccrocher.

Clarke retira son téléphone de son oreille et le fixa, pensive et inquiète. Mais elle n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder plus longtemps sur la conversation qu’elle venait d’avoir car un « Griffin! » sonore retentit de l’autre côté du couloir. Elle se tourna et vit Murphy s’avancer vers elle.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, _John_? questionna-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas trop la maligne, répondit Murphy en esquissant un sourire mesquin à son tour. Le Chef demande après toi…

Clarke perdit immédiatement son sourire et le fixa avec des yeux écarquillées, une légère panique la gagnant.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il veut?

Murphy répondit par un haussement d’épaules.

\- Il est dans son bureau et il t’attend maintenant…

Il n’attendit pas de réponse, tourna les talons et lui fit un signe de la main en s’exclamant un « content de t’avoir connu! » qui n’aida en rien à apaiser l’anxiété de Clarke.

Pourquoi le Chef de Chirurgie voulait la voir? Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait bien pu faire?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et, au lieu de reprendre le chemin qui menait à la cafétéria, elle suivit les pas de Murphy et s’avança jusqu’aux ascenseurs de l’étage. Lorsqu’elle se retrouva dans l’une des cabines, elle appuya sur le bouton menant au niveau administratif où se trouvait le bureau du Chef de Chirurgie.

Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent – plusieurs minutes qui lui paressèrent s’étendre indéfiniment – avant qu’elle n’arrive enfin à destination. Lorsqu’elle se retrouva face à la porte du bureau du Chef, elle prit une nouvelle grande inspiration pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs et toqua doucement. Elle entendit un « entrez! » étouffé et pénétra à l’intérieur de la pièce.

Cependant, au moment où elle referma la porte et qu’elle se tourna pour faire face au chef, ce n’était pas le Dr Vie qui se trouvait assis sur le gigantesque fauteuil derrière le bureau mais quelqu’un d’autre.

Surement la dernière personne qu’elle s’était attendue à trouver ici…

\- Mme Woods? prononça-t-elle sans réussir à cacher la surprise dans sa voix.

La nommée lui adressa un mince sourire calculateur avant de répondre d’une voix calme:

\- Mlle Griffin…

La confusion de Clarke s’accentua de plus en plus. Elle fronça des sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Qu’est-ce que vous faites dans le bureau du Dr Vie?

\- Je me suis permise de vous faire convoquer ici pour qu’on ait une petite conversation, déclara Mme Woods d’un ton toujours aussi flegmatique.

Face à l’ébranlement toujours présent sur le visage de Clarke, elle ajouta:

\- Woods & Co est un des actionnaires majoritaires de l’hôpital. Donc, lorsque j’ai demandé au Dr Vie si je pouvais lui emprunter son bureau quelques minutes pour qu’on puisse avoir une discussion à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il a tout de suite accepté…

La confusion de Clarke se transforma rapidement en méfiance. Elle savait que la présence de l’autre femme dans le bureau du chef était loin d’être anodine. Elles auraient pu discuter n’importe où dans l’hôpital sans avoir à s’inquiéter des « oreilles indiscrètes » mais Clarke comprenait très bien qu’en la faisant venir ici, dans le bureau de la personne qui avait sa carrière entre ses mains, était une manière pour Mme Woods de lui montrer l’énorme pouvoir qu’elle avait.

Malheureusement pour elle, Clarke n’avait aucune intention de se laisser intimidée. Elle s’éclaircit la gorge, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine puis fixa la mère de sa petite-amie droit dans les yeux.

\- J’ai de nombreux patients à voir, je –

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, la coupa Mme Woods. Je me suis assurée que notre petit entretien ne vous retarderait pas dans votre travail. Je sais à quel point il peut être prenant…

Elle esquissa un petit sourire en coin qui ne fit que conforter Clarke dans l’idée que la remarque était loin d’être avenante, puis fit un geste de la main l’invitant à s’asseoir sur l’un des sièges face au bureau.

\- Je vous en prie, Mlle Griffin…

Clarke ne bougea pas immédiatement et serra la mâchoire. Elle finit tout de même par s’avancer avec réticence jusqu’une des chaises indiquées et s’assit dessus.

Elles restèrent de longues secondes silencieuses à se jauger du regard, la tension entre elle se faisant de plus en plus palpable, jusqu’à ce que Clarke finisse par s’éclaircir la gorge, mal-à-l’aise.

\- Vous vouliez me parler? demanda-t-elle, le plus poliment possible.

\- Oui, répondit Mme Woods. Je pense qu’il est temps que vous et moi ayons une véritable conversation…

\- À quel sujet?

Mme Woods esquissa de nouveau son petit sourire en coin.

\- Je pense que vous le savez très bien, Mlle Griffin…

Effectivement, après ce qu’il s’était passé lors du Gala deux jours plus tôt, Clarke avait une idée très claire des motivations qui avaient amené la mère de sa petite-amie à se trouver face à elle en cet instant précis. Mais il était hors de question qu’elle lui donne la satisfaction de le reconnaitre à voix haute. Elle resta donc silencieuse et se contenta de regarder Mme Woods qui ne sembla pas le moins du monde déstabilisée par son manque de réponse.

\- Je veux parler d’Alexandria, finit-elle par dire. Ou plus particulièrement de la relation que vous entretenez avec elle…

Et même si elle s’en était parfaitement doutée, Clarke ne put s’empêcher d’être agacée à l’entente des mots.

\- Sauf votre respect, Mme Woods, répondit-elle lentement, je pense que notre couple ne nous concerne que toutes les deux…

\- Pas lorsqu’il affecte la vie de ma fille et met en péril sa carrière, rétorqua Mme Woods.

Clarke sentit son agacement la quitter. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent et ses yeux affichèrent immédiatement la culpabilité qu’elle ressentait.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s’est passé lors du gala, assura-t-elle. Mais je vous assure que je ne mettrais jamais volontairement en péril la carrière de Lexa…

\- Et, malgré tout, c’est exactement ce que vous avez fait…

Révoltée, Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais Mme Woods ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

\- Vous vous êtes confronté à votre ex petite-amie en plein milieu de la salle de réception, énonça-t-elle. Vous l’avez provoqué, vous l’avez poussé à vous toucher parce que vous saviez pertinemment que Lexa interviendrait…

\- C’est complètement faux! s’indigna Clarke en se redressant de son siège.

Mais Mme Woods resta parfaitement calme et la suivit du regard sans bouger de sa place.

\- Vos agissements montrent tout le contraire, Mlle Griffin, répondit-elle stoïquement. Quel était votre but? Vous vouliez montrer que vous étiez importante? Que vous aviez l’héritière Woods à vos pieds?

Elle se redressa du dossier de son siège pour poser ses coudes sur le bureau sans quitter Clarke des yeux.

\- Que voulez-vous? continua-t-elle. De l’argent? _Du pouvoir_?

\- Je ne veux rien de tout ça! s’exclama Clarke, hors d’elle. J’aime Lexa! Plus que tout! Et la seule chose que je veux, contrairement à vous et votre mari, c’est son bonheur!

Elle ne prit conscience de ses mots que lorsqu’elle les prononça et se sentit tout de suite craintive à l’idée d’être partie trop loin.

Elle se fichait de ce que pouvait bien penser Mme Woods. Elle n’avait pas peur d’elle.

Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus apporter à Lexa des problèmes supplémentaires…

Cependant, Mme Woods ne sembla pas le moins du monde perturbée par son explosion de rage. Elle demeura immobile et fixa Clarke pendant de longues secondes.

\- Et pourtant, prononça-t-elle lentement, ce n’est ni mon mari, ni moi, qui l’ai mise dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve aujourd’hui…

Clarke oublia momentanément sa colère et fronça des sourcils, se retrouvant une nouvelle fois confuse par les propos de la femme face à elle.

\- De quoi parlez-vous? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d’agacement dans la voix.

Mme Woods ne lui répondit pas. Elle baissa les yeux vers la montre à son poignet puis attrapa une télécommande qui se trouvait sur le bureau et la pointa en direction de la TV derrière Clarke. Cette dernière se tourna et sentit son corps entier se figer lorsque l’écran s’alluma et qu’elle se retrouva à fixer l’image de sa petite-amie.

Lexa, vêtue d’un de ses tailleurs les plus classes et d’un visage complètement fermé, se tenait derrière un pupitre, de nombreux micro se trouvant face à elle et Clarke comprit immédiatement qu’elle était en train de donner une conférence de presse.

\- _Mlle Woods!_ lança la voix d’un journaliste. _Est-ce que vous allez enfin nous parler de ce qu’il s’est passé samedi soir? Est-il vrai que vous en êtes venue aux mains avec un de vos employés?_

Clarke regarda sa petite-amie agiter de façon imperceptible sa mâchoire de droite à gauche à l’entente de la question – chose qu’elle faisait toujours lorsqu’elle était bouleversée – et sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Elle aurait tout donné pour éviter à Lexa de se retrouver confronter à cette situation mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle était complètement impuissante…

\- _J’aimerais vous dire que la rumeur est fausse_ , déclara Lexa d’une voix grave. _J’aimerais vous dire qu’il s’agit de pures élucubrations visant à me nuire… Mais ce serait vous mentir…_

Un murmure parcourut la horde de journaliste mais elle les ignora et poursuivit:

\- _Il est vrai que pendant la soirée de Gala que Woods & Co donnait samedi soir, j’ai eu un comportement des plus condamnables envers un des serveurs – _

_\- Mais pour quelles raisons?_ l’interrompit un journaliste.

_\- Il s’est montré agressif auprès d’un de mes proches,_ répondit mécaniquement Lexa.

Clarke la vit ensuite secouer légèrement la tête avant de s’empresser de dire:

\- _Je ne suis pas là pour justifier mon geste ou me trouver des excuses. Ce que j’ai fait n’est aucunement acceptable et j’en suis sincèrement désolée. Je suis prête à assumer mon geste et les conséquences qui en découleront…_

\- _Êtes-vous aussi prête à assumer les conséquences que votre geste pourrait avoir sur votre entreprise?_ questionna un autre journaliste, une femme cette fois-ci.

Lexa ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à côté d’elle et, même si l’écran du téléviseur ne montrait pas ce qu’elle regardait, Clarke comprit qu’il s’agissait de son père. Elle la regarda prendre une profonde inspiration avant de reporter son attention sur les journalistes se trouvant devant elle.

\- _Pendant le Gala de samedi, notre PDG a annoncé qu’il était prêt à sacrifier de ses propres capitaux pour s’assurer que la prospérité de l’entreprise perdure. Et j’aime penser que Woods & Co représente ce genre de sacrifice, celui qui permet le bien général avant de se concentrer sur les gains personnels de chacun,_ déclara-t-elle finalement. _Avec toutes les avancées que Woods & Co a eues cette année, il serait dommage de laisser les agissements d’une seule personne y faire barrage…_

\- _Mais vous n’êtes pas n’importe quelle personne,_ insista la journaliste. _Vous êtes la Chef des Opérations, vous êtes la future PDG. Certains disent même que vous représentez le futur de l’entreprise…_

Clarke sentit son cœur s’accélérer et fixa l’image de Lexa en retenant son souffle. Le visage de cette dernière garda son stoïcisme à toute épreuve tandis qu’elle continuait de fixer la journaliste qui venait de parler.

\- _Je ne représente pas Woods & Co_, finit-elle par répondre. _Ses milliers d’employés, ses centaines de filiales à travers le monde, sa place de leader dans notre économie, oui…_

Ses mots amenèrent un nouveau murmure à parcourir la foule. Mais Lexa resta imperturbable. Du moins, jusqu’à ce que la question d’après soit posée...

\- _Pouvons-nous savoir qui était la personne que vous défendiez ce soir-là?_ demanda la même journaliste que précédemment. _Était-ce votre petite-amie?_

À l’instar de Lexa, Clarke se figea complètement. Elle observa, impuissante, une multitude d’émotion passée sur le visage de sa petite-amie et se retrouva dans l’incapacité de détourner les yeux.

Lexa retrouva rapidement sa contenance et, avec un éclaircissement de gorge, elle déclara:

\- _Je pense avoir dit tout ce que j’avais à dire à ce sujet… Merci pour le temps que vous venez de m’accorder…_

Elle ne perdit pas de temps après ça pour quitter l’estrade malgré les nombreuses interpellations des journalistes à son égard. Après ça, l’image à l’écran changea, le présentateur du journal télévisé local qui venait de diffusé en direct la conférence prenant le relai.

\- _Nous venons d’assister à la première conférence de presse d’Alexandria Woods, fille du grand Edward Woods,_ déclara-t-il à l’adresse de la caméra. _Qu’en avez-vous pensé Stella?_ demanda-t-il ensuite à l’adresse de sa co-présentatrice à côté de lui.

\- _Je pense que sa réponse était très mature,_ répondit cette dernière. _Je trouve juste dommage que sa première apparition télévisée soit pour répondre à un scandale…_

\- _Il faut croire qu’elle remplit parfaitement le cliché de l’héritière de grosses fortunes,_ plaisanta le présentateur. _Espérons juste qu’on n’ait pas affaire à une nouvelle Paris Hilton…_

L’écran devint subitement noir et il fallut quelques secondes à Clarke pour réaliser que la télévision s’était éteinte. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se tourna lentement pour faire face à Mme Woods qui reposait la télécommande sur le bureau.

\- Et bien, Mlle Griffin, à votre avis qui est responsable de cette situation dans laquelle se trouve Alexandria? questionna Mme Woods en levant les yeux vers elle. Mon mari et moi? Ou _vous_?

Clarke se trouva dans l’incapacité de répondre mais Mme Woods ne sembla pas attendre de réponse. Son regard se durcit et elle ajouta:

\- Elle a perdu toute crédibilité et ce, par votre faute…

Clarke aurait aimé nier. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu’elle se trompait, qu’elle n’était pas la responsable. Mais clairement, si.

C’était sa faute.

Lexa se trouvait dans cette situation à cause _d’elle_.

Elle s’efforça de déglutir l’énorme boule qui se trouvait dans sa gorge et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Ma fille a un grand cœur, poursuivit Mme Woods. Je le sais, je le vois… Je sais qu’elle vous aime et je n’ai aucun doute sur le fait que ce soit réciproque… Mais je sais aussi que c’est exactement ce qui la mènera à sa perte…

Elle fit le tour du bureau et s’avança vers Clarke qui était restée figée au même endroit, le regard de nouveau sur l’écran de télévision noir.

\- Elle sacrifierait tout pour vous et malheureusement, je ne pense pas que vous seriez capable d’en faire de même… Vous n’êtes pas ce qu’il faut pour Alexandria, Mlle Griffin. Elle est destinée à de grandes choses mais vous l’en empêchez. Et il est temps que quelqu’un agisse avant qu’il ne soit trop tard…

À l’entente des derniers mots, Clarke tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, les larmes qu’elle avait tenté de retenir coulant dorénavant le long de ses joues, et la regarda s’approcher un peu plus d’elle pour lui tendre une enveloppe blanche qu’elle avait manqué de remarquer auparavant.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est? questionna-t-elle.

\- Ouvrez-là, se contenta de répondre Mme Woods en continuant de la lui tendre.

Clarke hésita avant de l’attraper prudemment. Elle fixa longuement Mme Woods qui garda son visage impassible avant de baisser les yeux vers l’enveloppe. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et l’ouvrit d’une main tremblante. Ce qu’elle trouva à l’intérieur la rendit tout de suite nauséeuse.

Il s’agissait d’un chèque établi à son nom et dont le montant ferait fantasmer le plus riche des chirurgiens.

Elle sentit une immense colère la gagner et ne tenta même pas de la cacher lorsqu’elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers la mère de sa petite-amie pour la darder d’un regard noir.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je peux être achetée? Que _mon amour_ pour Lexa peut être acheté? questionna-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Mme Woods en esquissant un petit sourire en coin. Je sais très bien que l’argent ne sera pas suffisant, sinon j’aurais réglé le problème il y a bien longtemps…

Elle fit un nouveau pas vers Clarke, amenant seulement quelques dizaines de centimètres à les séparer, et la fixa d’un regard menaçant.

\- Vous allez quitter Lexa justement parce que vous l’aimez. Parce que vous venez de voir exactement ce que cet amour lui faisait… Le chèque, vous pouvez le voir comme une sorte de… _compensation_ … Pour vous aider à construire votre nouvelle vie loin de ma fille…

Les mains de Clarke se faisaient de plus en plus tremblantes autour du chèque qu’elle tenait fermement. Elle était complètement paralysée – de rage, de haine et de culpabilité – qu’elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire.

Elle continua donc de fixer Mme Woods d’un regard assassin qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde la perturber.

\- Bien sûr, si ce n’est pas suffisant pour vous convaincre, ajouta cette dernière d’une voix trainante, sachez que j’ai le pouvoir de détruire complètement votre carrière. Que ce soit ici ou ailleurs. Et croyez-moi, je n’hésiterais pas à le faire… Alors réfléchissez bien, Mlle Griffin, êtes-vous prête à sacrifier votre avenir en tant que chirurgienne pour une relation vouée à l’échec? Une relation où vous détruisez peu à peu la personne que vous clamez aimer?

Lorsqu’elle n’obtint aucune réponse de la part de Clarke, elle se recula et lui adressa un petit sourire satisfaisant sans la quitter des yeux.

\- C’est bien ce que je pensais…

Elle attrapa son sac qui était sur le bureau et s’avança vers la porte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle l’entendit s’ouvrir que Clarke retrouva sa voix.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça? demanda-t-elle. C’est votre fille…

Elle tourna la tête et regarda dans la direction de Mme Woods qui s’était arrêtée dans l’embrasure de la porte. Elle la vit lever les yeux à son tour vers elle et la fixer longuement avant de répondre:

\- Croyez-le ou non, c’est pour elle que je le fais…

Elle n’ajouta rien de plus et quitta la pièce.

Clarke ferma les yeux lorsqu’elle entendit la porte se refermer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis les rouvrit et les posa sur le chèque qu’elle tenait fermement contre ses doigts.

Elle savait que, quoi qu’il se passe, quoi qu’elle décide de faire, la personne qui en pâtirait le plus était Lexa…

 


	19. Chapter 19

Ce fut extenuée et trempée que Lexa pénétra à l’intérieur du loft. Après la conférence de presse, elle avait dû passer trois autres heures avec son père, son oncle et Titus pour s’assurer que les retombées avaient été positives.

Elle avait sûrement passé une des pires journées de sa vie et l’énorme tempête qui ne faisait qu’empirer d’heure en heure n’améliorait en rien son humeur maussade. Mais, lorsqu’elle s’enfonça un peu plus dans l’appartement et qu’elle vit Clarke assise sur le canapé du living-room, elle s’efforça de ne rien laisser paraitre et esquissa un grand sourire à son adresse.

\- Je viens de me prendre une de ces averses, déclara Lexa en s’avançant jusqu’au living-room.

Elle fit le tour du canapé pour venir se pencher vers Clarke et l’embrasser tendrement. Et elle ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir soulagé face au contact.

\- Hey, salua-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Hey… répondit faiblement Clarke.

Lexa se recula et lui adressa un sourire avant de revenir sur ses pas pour retirer son manteau complètement mouillé et aller le ranger.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée? questionna-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Une opération intéressante?

Clarke ne répondit pas, ce qui amena Lexa à froncer des sourcils. Elle se tourna vers elle et remarqua pour la première fois depuis qu’elle était rentrée dans l’appartement que sa petite-amie avait l’air ailleurs. Son regard était lointain, indiquant clairement que quelque chose la tracassait.

\- Clarke? prononça-t-elle doucement.

L’interpellée sortit de sa léthargie et leva les yeux vers elle mais son regard semblait toujours légèrement perdu, ce qui inquiéta un peu plus Lexa.

\- Tout va bien? demanda-t-elle.

_Pas vraiment_ , aurait voulu répondre Clarke. Mais elle garda les mots pour elle, prit une inspiration saccadée avant de prononcer lentement:

\- J’ai vu la conférence…

Lexa se figea instantanément et ses épaules ne s’affaissèrent d’un geste défaitiste.

\- Oh…

\- Pourquoi ne m’as-tu rien dit? questionna Clarke.

Malgré la douceur avec laquelle elle avait posé la question, Lexa décela une pointe d’accusation dans sa voix.

\- Je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter… répondit-elle prudemment.

Clarke laissa échapper un rire sans joie avant de secouer la tête et d’enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Lexa déglutit difficilement avant de s’avancer jusqu’à elle. Elle s’assit à côté d’elle sur le canapé puis, d’un geste plein d’hésitation, lui attrapa les mains et les retira de son visage.

\- Hey, ce n’est rien… prononça-t-elle d’un ton rassurant.

Clarke tourna la tête vers elle et la dévisagea longuement.

La détresse qu’elle avait pu voir sur son visage à travers l’écran de télévision lors de la conférence était toujours là. Moins présente, moins prononcée, mais elle était là. Ses traits étaient toujours tiraillés, graves et montraient clairement une lassitude dont Clarke savait qu’elle était responsable.

Et cette constatation fit résonner plus fortement les mots de Mme Woods dans sa tête.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée… déclara-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu n’as aucune raison de l’être, répondit immédiatement Lexa. On en a déjà parlé Clarke, ce n’est pas de ta faute…

\- Lexa –

\- Est-ce qu’on pourrait arrêter d’en parler? S’il-te-plait… implora Lexa en se levant du canapé.  J’ai l’impression de n’avoir fait que ça aujourd’hui…

Elle était exténuée, Clarke le voyait parfaitement. Et elle n’avait qu’une envie, c’était d’offrir à Lexa la sérénité qu’elle méritait. Elle voulait l’aider à oublier cette journée qui avait dû être affreuse pour elle.

Mais le pouvait-elle? Pouvait-elle être celle qui réconforterait Lexa alors qu’elle était, dans un premier lieu, responsable de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait?

_Vous n’êtes pas ce qu’il faut pour Alexandria, Mlle Griffin._

Clarke tenta d’occulter les mots et se reconcentra sur Lexa qui s’était éloignée de quelques pas. Et elle sut immédiatement ce qu’elle devait faire. Elle se leva donc à son tour et s’avança dans son dos.

\- J’ai besoin de te demander quelque chose, lui dit-elle. Et je sais que tu es fatiguée et je suis vraiment désolée d’en rajouter mais j’ai besoin de te le demander et j’ai besoin que tu me répondes honnêtement…

À l’entente des mots, Lexa oublia momentanément sa fatigue et sa frustration. Elle tourna sur ses talons et sentit une légère inquiétude la gagner lorsqu’elle vit l’expression grave qui était apparue sur le visage de Clarke.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?

Clarke ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, prit une profonde inspiration avant de demander dans un tremblement de voix:

\- Est-ce que notre relation représente un frein à ta carrière?

Lexa se tendit à l’entente de la question avant de secouer la tête, confuse.

\- Quoi?

Clarke prit une nouvelle inspiration saccadée avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Est-ce que le fait d’être avec moi représente une menace pour ta carrière? Pour ton avenir?

\- D’où est-ce que tu tiens ça? demanda Lexa, de plus en plus déconcertée.

\- S’il te plait, implora Clarke. J’ai vraiment besoin de savoir…

Surtout depuis que Mme Woods avait quitté le bureau du Dr Vie et l’avait laissée avec le chèque et l’énorme poids qu’il pouvait avoir.

Pas que Clarke avait l’intention de l’accepter. Jamais. Cette simple pensée avait le don de la rendre malade. Horriblement malade.

Mais malgré tout, elle ne pouvait nier que Mme Woods avait vu juste sur énormément de choses. À commencer par son rôle dans l’enfer qu’avait vécu Lexa aujourd’hui, pendant qu’elle, elle avait passé la journée à l’hôpital, à exercer le métier de ses rêves.

Donc oui, elle avait besoin de savoir. Et surtout, elle avait besoin que ce soit Lexa qui lui dise.

Parce qu’elle était celle qui comptait réellement. Et Clarke était prête à faire tout ce qu’il fallait pour s’assurer que son bien-être et son bonheur passent avant tout le reste.

Y compris elle-même.

\- J’ai vu la conférence, répéta-t-elle. J’ai lu les articles. Et je sais que j’en suis responsable…

\- Clarke –

\- Tu sais que c’est vrai Lex, l’interrompit Clarke. Si je n’avais pas été à cette soirée, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Et – et tu es parfaite avec moi. Tu me soutiens, tu es là pour moi, pour ma carrière, pour mon internat. Et j’essaye d’en faire de même. J’essaye de te montrer que toi aussi tu es soutenue, que toi aussi tu as de quoi être fière mais j’ai l’impression de complètement foirer… Et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me dire que tu mérites mieux que ça.

_Mieux que moi…_

Elle ne dit pas les mots à voix haute mais Lexa eut l’impression qu’ils avaient résonné directement dans sa poitrine.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas d’où te viennent ces idées idiotes mais tu te trompes complètement si tu y crois un seul instant, affirma-t-elle.

\- Lex –

\- Non, la coupa fermement Lexa. Il est hors de question que je te laisse dire autre chose d’aussi stupide!

Et malgré tout ce qui s’était passé aujourd’hui, c’était la première fois qu’un véritable sentiment de colère la gagner.

Mais lorsqu’elle vit Clarke sursauter face à son haussement de ton, elle retrouva immédiatement son calme et se maudit intérieurement. Aussi excédée qu’elle pouvait être de la journée qui venait de s’écouler, elle savait qu’il était injuste de sa part de s’en prendre à Clarke.

Mais Lexa ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle s’était doutée que Clarke se sentait quelque peu coupable, c’était une des raisons qui l’avait poussée à ne rien lui dire pour les articles de journaux et la conférence de presse.

Mais elle n’avait pas pensé que sa culpabilité était aussi conséquente. Elle n’avait pas pensé une seule seconde que ce qu’il s’était passé amènerait Clarke à se remettre autant en question.

Et cette constatation avait le don de l’énerver. Mais aussi et surtout de la faire flipper.

Complètement.

Elle était sûre qu’elle était prête à supporter toutes les conférences de presse qu’il fallait, tous les articles de journaux qui paraitraient, toutes les spéculations horribles qui étaient faites sur elle tant qu’elle avait Clarke avec elle.

Parce que Clarke avait ce don de la garder sereine quoi qu’il arrive.

Elle avait toujours réussi à la rassurer, à la calmer, lorsqu’elle se retrouvait confrontée au poids que représentait son nom, sa place, son job.

Mais si la seule personne qui arrivait à lui faire garder la tête hors de l’eau commençait à sombrer également, Lexa n’était pas sûre de réussir à y survivre.

Elle était fatiguée. Complètement éreintée. Et n’avait qu’une envie c’était oublier cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes.

Et elle voulait que Clarke l’oublie avec elle. Elle voulait qu’elle oublie Finn, qu’elle oublie sa culpabilité, son manque de confiance en elle.

Elle voulait retrouver le refuge que lui offraient leurs moments à deux.

Donc, oubliant la partie d’elle qui se sentait blessée et en colère, elle revint sur ses pas, combla les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et se posta devant elle.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa-t-elle, je ne voulais pas m’emporter. C’est juste que… je déteste te voir douter de nous…

Sa gorge lui donnant l’impression de s’être bloquée d’émotion, Clarke déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je – je ne doute pas de nous, assura-t-elle. Jamais… C’est juste… moi…

Lexa la regarda baisser les yeux et, sans réellement réfléchir, elle prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et l’amena à la regarder. Elle attendit qu’elle lève les yeux vers elle avant de lui demander doucement:

\- Tu as confiance en moi?

\- Plus qu’en n’importe qui d’autre… répondit Clarke sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Alors crois-moi, souffla-t-elle. Crois-moi quand je te dis que ce qui s’est passé n’est pas de ta faute. Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu n’as rien fait de mal. Crois-moi quand je te dis que, s’il y a une responsable dans cette histoire, c’est moi et je n’arrive même pas à me sentir coupable…

Elle lui caressa tendrement le visage et ajouta:

\- Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu es la seule et unique personne qui me rend véritablement heureuse… Que tu es celle grâce à qui j’arrive à tenir malgré tout ce qui se passe. Celle qui arrive à me faire supporter l’énorme pression qu’on me met. À me faire aimer mon travail… S’il te plait, Clarke, crois-moi, implora-t-elle. Fais-moi confiance…

Sa voix se brisa légèrement à la fin de sa phrase et Clarke n’eut pas besoin de plus pour oublier complètement la détresse, le doute qu’avaient causé les mots destructeurs de Mme Woods.

Mme Woods qui l’avait amenée à remettre en question la légitimité de sa place auprès de Lexa. Elle l’avait amené à douter du bienfait de leur relation dans la vie de Lexa et juste pour ça, elle pouvait aller au diable.

Parce qu’elle avait confiance en Lexa. Elle avait confiance en son jugement et si elle lui disait qu’elle avait besoin d’elle alors c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Clarke n’avait pas besoin de réassurance supplémentaire pour savoir qu’elle était là où elle devait être.

Quoi que pouvait en penser le reste du monde.

Elle glissa donc ses mains derrière la nuque de Lexa et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je te crois, assura-t-elle. Je te fais confiance…

Lexa acquiesça contre son front et Clarke ne put s’empêcher de combler les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour l’embrasser. Elle sentit un petit gémissement soulagé s’échapper de la bouche de Lexa et résonner directement contre ses lèvres, ce qui l’amena à augmenter un peu plus l’intensité de leur baiser.

Baiser qu’elle espérait assez aimant, assez tendre, pour se faire pardonner d’avoir une nouvelle fois douté. Lexa dut lire dans ses pensées car elle rompit le baiser et recula légèrement son visage pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- J’ai besoin de toi, lui dit-elle dans un murmure. Je n’y arriverais pas sans toi…

\- Je suis là, promit Clarke. Je serais toujours là…

\- Des fois j’ai peur que ce soit trop pour toi. Ma famille, la compagnie… J’ai peur que tu finisses par te dire que le jeu n'en vaut plus la chandelle…

\- Non Lex, contesta Clarke. Jamais...

\- Alors qu’est-ce qui vient de se passer? demanda Lexa qui se sentait légèrement perdue. Je sais que je ne t’ai pas parlé de la conférence ou des journaux mais on savait que ça pouvait arriver, on savait que c’était possible, on en a parlé…

\- Je sais…

\- Alors qu’est-ce qui s’est passé? répéta-t-elle.

Clarke ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Devait-elle lui avouer la véritable raison derrière ses doutes? Devait-elle lui dire que sa mère lui avait offert de l’argent pour qu’elle la quitte? Qu’elle avait menacé sa carrière si elle refusait de le faire?

Devait-elle lui dire?

C’était les questions que Clarke se posait tandis qu’elle fixait longuement le magnifique visage de sa petite-amie. Magnifique visage qui était marqué par l’impression de porter le poids du monde.

Et elle n’avait aucune envie de le voir en pâtir plus. Elle voulait le voir se détendre. Elle voulait voir un magnifique sourire l’illuminer.

Elle ne voulait pas le voir dévasté. Et si Lexa apprenait ce que sa mère avait fait, c’était exactement ce qui risquait de se produire.

Elle était et restait sa mère, sa famille et Clarke savait que, malgré toutes les divergences qu’elles pouvaient avoir, Lexa tenait à elle. Et elle se détesterait d’être à l’origine d’une discorde entre elles.

Et puis, surtout, il y avait Woods & Co.

Woods & Co et l’avenir de Lexa en son sein…

Donc elle décida de ne rien dire. Elle décida de garder ce qu’il s’était passé pour elle. Elle n’avait aucune réelle raison de le dire à Lexa sachant que rien ne changerait.

Elle irait voir Mme Woods demain, lui rendrait son chèque déchiré en mille morceaux et ferait face à ses menaces.

Clarke avait bien l’intention de lui montrer qu’elle se trompait. Complètement.

S’il le fallait, elle était prête à sacrifier sa carrière par amour. Elle était prête à sacrifier la sienne pour celle de Lexa.

En réalité, il n’existait sûrement rien qu’elle ne sacrifierait pas pour Lexa…

Elle caressa donc la nuque de Lexa d’un geste rassurant et lui répondit:

\- J’ai juste flippé, comme toujours…

Lexa ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Clarke…

\- Je sais, répondit Clarke. Je suis désolée…

\- Arrête de t’excuser.

\- Désolée…

Un rire s’échappa de la bouche de Clarke lorsqu’elle reçut un regard exaspéré en réponse. Elle posa donc un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Lexa avant de refermer ses bras derrière sa nuque et laisser de nouveau son front aller contre le sien. Les mains de Lexa vinrent se poser sur sa taille et son corps se colla un peu plus à elle.

Et pendant de longues secondes, elles restèrent ainsi: à savourer leur étreinte en se balançant silencieusement de droite à gauche.

Jusqu’à ce que le téléphone de Lexa vibre dans sa poche et les amène à se séparer. Agacée par l’interruption, elle poussa un soupir et, sans quitter les bras de Clarke, elle attrapa son portable et regarda l’écran.

\- Anya, marmonna-t-elle en lisant le SMS qu’elle avait reçu. Il parait que mes parents rentrent à Los Angeles ce soir finalement…

\- Oh… répondit Clarke en tentant d’occulter le sentiment nauséeux qui venait de la saisir à l’entente de l’information. Ils peuvent partir avec ce temps? J’ai entendu dire que tous les vols avaient été annulés à cause de la tempête…

\- Tu connais mes parents, répondit Lexa. Ce n’est pas une simple tempête qui va les empêcher de faire ce qu’ils veulent…

_Ça c’est sûr_ , pensa Clarke.

Il était prévu que M. et Mme Woods restent deux jours supplémentaires à New-York mais il fallait croire que leur plan avait changé. Et elle était loin de s’en plaindre. Même si elle avait prévu d’aller voir Mme Woods le lendemain pour lui remettre son chèque déchiré en personne, elle pouvait très bien le lui envoyer par courrier.

Le principal était qu’ils s’en aillent et que Lexa puisse enfin retrouver une certaine tranquillité d’esprit.

\- Et si on oubliait tes parents pour ce soir? proposa-t-elle. Et si on oubliait le reste du monde? On éteint nos téléphones, on ferme toutes les portes, tous les volets et on profite de cette soirée de pluie torrentielle rien que toutes les deux…

Lexa reporta son regard sur elle et, sans prononcer le moindre mot ni la quitter des yeux, elle leva son téléphone de sorte à lui montrer l’écran puis appuya sur le bouton du dessus pour l’éteindre. Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire qui l’amena à esquisser un grand sourire.

\- Je pense avoir ma réponse, déclara cette dernière, son sourire amusé toujours présent sur le visage.

\- Je pense aussi... répondit Lexa.

\- Je vais préparer le diner, ajouta Clarke. Tu devrais aller te changer en attendant…

Lexa lui répondit par un acquiescement. Elle posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se séparer d’elle pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Clarke la regarda s’éloigner à l’étage en perdant peu à peu son sourire et poussa un profond soupir. Elle secoua ensuite la tête et se tourna pour s’avancer en direction de la cuisine, tentant tant bien que mal d’oublier le sentiment de pesanteur qui lui écrasait la poitrine.

 

Lexa, elle, avait l’impression qu’elle respirait enfin convenablement depuis qu’elle avait quitté Woods & Co. La conversation qu’elle venait d’avoir avec Clarke continuait de la travailler mais elle savait que, malgré tout, leur relation était toujours aussi forte. Elle savait que Clarke l’aimait, qu’elle lui faisait confiance, qu’elle la soutenait. Et c’était suffisant pour lui permettre de se sentir beaucoup plus légère.

Elle entra donc dans leur chambre d’un pas légèrement bondissant et s’avança jusqu’à la porte du dressing. Elle pénétra à l’intérieur et s’affaira rapidement à chercher une tenue décontractée.

Une soirée paisible avec Clarke coupée du reste du monde était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin…

Elle attrapa donc à la va-vite un débardeur et un jogging, les jeta négligemment sur le petit fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté du grand miroir et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Cependant, son geste s’arrêta brusquement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le sac à main de Clarke – celui avec lequel elle l’avait vu partir à l’hôpital la veille – posé dans un des coins de la pièce et dont elle voyait un bout de magasine dépasser.

Se doutant qu’il s’agissait d’un des tabloïds où figurait un article sur elle, Lexa poussa un soupir et s’avança jusqu’au sac. Elle y attrapa la revue et sentit l’agacement familier l’envahir lorsqu’elle se retrouva à fixer son portrait en première page qui était accompagné d’un titre qu’elle avait l’impression d’avoir lu des centaines de fois depuis le début de la journée.

Décidemment, elle n’était pas prête d’oublier cette histoire…

Elle esquissa un geste pour remettre le magasine dans le sac lorsqu’elle sentit un bout de papier s’en échapper et tomber au sol.

Elle se pencha pour l’attraper et fronça immédiatement des sourcils lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’il s’agissait d’un chèque. Un chèque à l’ordre de Clarke.

De la part de ses parents.

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Clarke était occupée à mélanger la sauce maison qui cuisait devant elle lorsqu’elle entendit Lexa redescendre.

\- J’ai préparé des spaghettis avec ta sauce préférée, lança-t-elle en esquissant un sourire, j’espère que ça te –

Elle s’interrompit brusquement et perdit immédiatement son sourire lorsqu’elle se tourna pour lui faire face et qu’elle la vit s’avancer lentement vers elle avec la même tenue que lorsqu’elle était montée, le chèque de sa mère entre ses mains.

\- Lex…

Et ce fut le seul mot qu’elle réussit à prononcer.

Lexa leva lentement les yeux vers elle et la fixa d’un regard plein de confusion.

\- Je – j’ai vu le magasine dépasser de ton sac, déclara-t-elle doucement. Et je voulais – j’ai…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et secoua la tête avant de regarder de nouveau Clarke.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un chèque de mes parents?

Clarke ferma les yeux en laissant échapper une expiration saccadée. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort et sa gorge lui donnait l’impression de se refermer sur elle-même.

Elle avait un plan. Un plan qui était loin d’être parfait mais qui lui aurait au moins permis de préserver au mieux sa petite-amie.

Elle avait un plan.

Et il venait de tomber à l’eau parce qu’elle avait été assez stupide pour laisser trainer négligemment son sac.

\- Clarke… prononça la voix de Lexa.

L’interpellée s’efforça de rouvrir les yeux et de la regarder. Le désarroi qu’elle put lire dans son regard lui brisa le cœur et elle savait qu’elle n’avait plus d’autre choix que de dire la vérité. Alors elle éteignit le four derrière elle et se tourna de nouveau pour faire face à Lexa qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- Ta mère est venue me voir à l’hôpital cet après-midi, expliqua-t-elle. C’est elle qui m’a montré ta conférence de presse et… et elle m’a donné ce chèque pour que je rompe avec toi…

Lorsqu’elle vit un éclair de douleur passé dans les yeux de Lexa, elle s’empressa d’ajouter:

\- Je te jure que je n’avais aucune intention de le garder, je – j’allais lui rendre, je te le promets Lex…

Un léger silence suivit ses mots pendant lequel Lexa baissa les yeux vers le chèque qu’elle tenait fermement. Elle n’arrivait pas à réaliser pleinement ce qui était en train de se passer, ce qu’elle était en train d’entendre. La seule chose dont elle se rendait réellement compte, c’était cette sensation d’engourdissement qui lui donnait l’impression qu’elle était en train de rêver.

\- C’est pour cette raison que tu doutais, déclara-t-elle à mi-voix.

Clarke hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Elle m’a dit que notre relation était une menace pour toi, souffla-t-elle. Et quand j’ai vu ce qui s’était passé aujourd’hui, je me suis dit qu’elle avait peut-être raison…

Lexa leva brusquement la tête vers elle à l’entente des mots.

\- Et donc quoi? questionna-t-elle. Tu voulais rompre avec moi?

\- Quoi? Non! s’exclama Clarke.

Elle fit un pas inconscient dans sa direction et poursuivit:

\- Je – j’avais tous ces doutes, c’est vrai, c’est pour cette raison que je t’en ai parlé. Parce que, comme je te l’ai dit, j’ai confiance en toi, j’ai confiance en ta parole et je – je te crois quand tu me dis que c’est faux…

Un nouveau silence se fit. Clarke fixa Lexa qui, elle, avait de nouveau les yeux sur le bout de papier qui avait le don de la rendre complètement nauséeuse.

\- Tu avais réellement l’intention de me le cacher? finit par dire Lexa.

Cette fois-ci, Clarke se retrouva face à un regard trahi qui ne fit qu’accentuer la culpabilité qu’elle ressentait déjà. Mais elle s’appliqua à la ravaler et répondit:

\- Honnêtement, oui…

Lexa laissa échapper un rire plein d’amertume avant de secouer la tête et de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n’avais aucune véritable raison de te le dire, se justifia Clarke. Ce n’était pas important…

\- Tu veux rire j’espère? lança sèchement Lexa.

\- Lex… soupira Clarke.

Elle glissa ses mains sur son visage d’un geste désespéré ~~e~~ avant de les laisser retomber le long de son corps.

\- Je – j’essayais juste de te protéger, lui dit-elle. Elle – elle a essayé de m’intimider mais je te promets qu’elle n’a pas réussi…

Le regard de Lexa se fit tout de suite plus dur.

\- De t’intimider? répéta-t-elle en faisant un pas de plus vers elle. Qu’est-ce qu’elle a fait?

\- Ça n’a pas vraiment d’importance, tenta d’éluder Clarke.

Mais sa réponse ne fit qu’accroître la colère de Lexa qui se retrouva à serrer la mâchoire.

\- Dis-moi…

Clarke laissa quelques secondes passer avant de pousser un soupir et laisser ses épaules s’affaisser d’un geste abdiquant.

\- Elle a menacé de saboter ma carrière, finit-elle par répondre.

Le poing de Lexa se referma brusquement autour du chèque et, après de longues secondes sans bouger, elle tourna sur ses talons pour se diriger vers le hall d’entrée.

Clarke sentit une vague de panique la gagner lorsqu’elle la vit attraper son manteau et se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas?

\- Régler mes comptes une bonne fois pour toutes avec mes parents, répondit Lexa en enfilant son manteau.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller, lui dit Clarke d’un ton désespéré.

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Parce qu’il y a un déluge dehors et que ce serait dangereux de conduire avec ce temps, tenta de raisonner Clarke.

\- Je vais y aller à pied, répondit Lexa. Woods & Co n’est qu’à quelques pâtés de maison d’ici…

\- Lexa… soupira Clarke complètement excédée. Tu es en colère. Tu n’es pas en état de leur parler, tu risques de dire des choses que tu vas regretter...

Un rire amer s’échappa de la bouche de Lexa qui termina de refermer sa veste. Clarke fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, posa ses deux mains sur ses bras pour arrêter son geste et l’obligea à se tourner vers elle.

\- S’il te plait mon amour, implora-t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Lorsque Lexa ne résista pas à l’étreinte et qu’elle leva les yeux vers ceux de Clarke, cette dernière se sentit tout de suite soulagée.

Mais ce fut de courte durée car une fraction de seconde plus tard, Lexa se dégagea de ses bras et ouvrit la porte d’entrée.

\- Ne m’attends pas, déclara-t-elle avant de sortir de l’appartement et de refermer la porte dans un claquement assourdissant, laissant derrière elle une Clarke complètement impuissante.

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Lexa n’avait aucune idée de comment elle était arrivée jusqu’à Woods & Co.

Elle n’avait eu aucune conscience de la pluie diluvienne qui continuait de frapper New-York et qui donnait l’impression de ne faire qu’empirer.

Elle n’avait eu aucune conscience du trajet en lui-même. Il avait été flou, brumeux et guidé par sa colère bouillonnante qui n’avait fait que s’accroitre depuis qu’elle avait quitté le loft.

Et maintenant, elle se trouvait dans l’ascenseur de l’immense bâtiment désert où elle passait la majorité de son temps, complètement trempée et avec l’impression qu’un poids énorme lui pesait contre le thorax et l’empêchait de respirer correctement.

Elle appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage et regarda sans ciller les portes se refermer, sa mâchoire toujours serrée et ses poings toujours fermés.

Vu l’heure avancée de la soirée, elle n’était même pas certaine de trouver ses parents ici. Mais elle les connaissait assez bien pour savoir que s’il y avait bien une chose qui passait avant tout le reste, c’était leur entreprise. Et vu qu’il était prévu qu’ils repartent le soir même à Los Angeles, elle était sûre qu’ils chercheraient à être sûrs qu’ils laissaient derrière eux un empire serein et prospère.

Ce fut pour cette raison que, lorsque les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent sur le dernier étage, elle n’hésita pas une seule seconde et se dirigea d’un pas décidé en direction du bureau de son père.

Et comme elle s’y était attendue, elle y vit de la lumière qui indiquait clairement qu’ils étaient là. Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer et ouvrit violemment la porte. Ses parents, qui étaient tous les deux debout derrière le bureau du Commandant à lire un document se trouvant devant eux, sursautèrent légèrement avant de lever brusquement les yeux vers elle.

\- Alexandria, que fais-tu ici? questionna son père. Tout va bien?

\- Contrôler chacun de mes agissements ici ne vous suffisait pas, déclara Lexa d’une voix forte, il fallait que vous vous mêliez aussi de ma vie privée…

Le visage de M. Woods se durcit et il lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Je ne tolèrerais pas une nouvelle fois de fausses accu –

\- Ose me dire que vous n’avez pas tenté d’acheter ma petite-amie pour qu’elle me quitte! le coupa-t-elle.

\- De quoi parles –

  1. Woods s’interrompit une nouvelle fois lorsqu’il vit Lexa s’avancer jusqu’au bureau et poser brutalement le chèque sur le dossier qu’il était en train d’étudier avec son épouse.



\- Clarke m’a tout raconté sur la petite visite que tu lui as payée à l’hôpital tout à l’heure, dit-elle à l’adresse de sa mère.

Elle était tellement hors d’elle qu’elle ne remarqua pas le regard surpris que M. Woods adressa à son épouse. Cette dernière maintint le regard de son mari quelques secondes de plus avant de reporter le sien sur sa fille.

\- Cette fille n’a fait que t’apporter des soucis, Alexandria, déclara-t-elle d’une voix étonnamment calme, mais ton jugement est tellement obscurci par l’affection que tu lui portes que tu ne le réalises pas. Je l’ai fait pour toi…

Même si Lexa savait parfaitement que c’était vrai, entendre sa mère le lui confirmer et n’en éprouver aucune honte avait le don de décupler sa rage. Elle se retrouva donc à secouer la tête d’un geste plein d’amertume, se demandant comment ils avaient été capables de faire quelque chose d’aussi affreux.

\- Je t’en prie, déclara-t-elle d’une voix emplie de dégout, cesse de faire comme si tu avais déjà fait quelque chose pour moi…

\- Assez! s’énerva M. Woods.

Habituellement, son ton aurait suffi à Lexa pour obéir et abandonner. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. La bienveillance et la compassion qu’elle avait pu y lire plus tôt, durant la conversation qu’ils avaient eue avant la conférence de presse, avaient complètement disparu et elle se demandait si elles avaient été réellement là dans un premier temps. Si elle ne les avait pas juste fantasmé, comme à chaque fois qu’elle avait la moindre once d’espoir avec ses parents.

\- As-tu du mal à entendre la vérité, _père_? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Sa question ne sembla qu’attiser un peu plus la colère de M. Woods. Il se redressa complètement de sa posture plus qu’intimidante et la darda de son regard froid habituel.

\- Nous t’avons tout offert, déclara-t-il lentement. Tout. Une vie de rêve, une richesse qui ferait fantasmer n’importe qui, une éducation des plus prestigieuses, la succession à la tête d’une des plus grandes entreprises du monde… Nous t’avons bâti un véritable avenir, à la hauteur des espérances des plus grands, des plus puissants et, une fois de plus, tu te montres ingrate. Et ce pourquoi? _Une fille?_

La manière dont il prononça le dernier mot avec dédain amena Lexa à exploser une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Clarke n’est pas qu’une simple fille! s’écria-t-elle. Je l’aime et elle m’aime! Et elle me rend heureuse! Et si vous vous intéressiez un tant soit peu à moi, vous le verriez!

Elle marqua une légère pause et ajouta plus calmement, d’une voix beaucoup plus vulnérable:

\- Si vous _m’aimiez_ , vous le verriez…

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes mais lorsqu’elle ne reçut aucune réponse, elle se retrouva à secouer la tête et détourner les yeux.

Elle était en colère, pleine de rage mais elle sentait aussi triste. Triste et complètement désabusée.

\- Toute ma vie, j’ai cherché à faire exactement ce que vous vouliez, déclara-t-elle. J’ai eu les meilleures notes possible à l’école, j’ai intégré l’une des meilleures universités du pays, j’y ai validé deux cursus, deux diplômes. J’ai intégré votre entreprise et j’y ai travaillé d’arrachepied… J’ai tout fait pour vous rendre fiers… J’ai fait tout ce que vous vouliez parce que j’espérais naïvement que vous réaliseriez que c’était moi que vous vouliez. Que j’étais suffisante…

Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement avant d’ajouter dans un souffle:

\- Je voulais juste que vous m’aimiez…

Les derniers mots lui donnaient l’impression d’avoir été prononcés par toutes les versions d’elle-même qui s’étaient retrouvées, pendant des années, à se confronter à l’indifférence de ses parents. La petite Lexa tout juste âgée de 4 ans qui avait dû ravaler ses larmes lorsqu’elle s’était rendu compte que ses parents étaient les seuls absents au récital où elle avait obtenu le premier rôle.

La Lexa adolescente qui avait tenté de cacher sa déception au moment où elle s’était retrouvée à passer ses douzième, treizième et quatorzième anniversaires seule avec sa gouvernante parce que les personnes qui lui avaient donné la vie, celles qui auraient dû être extatiques à l’idée de fêter une année de plus de leur enfant, se trouvaient sur un autre continent et l’avaient complètement oubliée.

La Lexa qui, en fin de sa dernière année de lycée, avait été excitée de montrer à son père et sa mère sa lettre d’acceptation à Columbia mais qui avait très vite déchanté lorsqu’ils lui avaient dit qu’elle n’avait aucune réelle raison de se sentir fière d’une chose qui allait de soi.

Tout au long de sa vie, elle avait dû faire face à l’indifférence complète de ses parents et elle avait appris à s’y faire, elle avait appris à passer outre.

Et pourtant la douleur subsistait.

Parce qu’elle n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce stupide espoir qu’un jour ils la remarquent, qu’un jour ils réalisent qu’ils l’aimaient, qu’ils tenaient à elle.

Mais il était peut-être temps qu’elle lâche enfin prise.

\- J’espérais pour rien, n’est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur ses parents.

Le regard de sa mère affichait une affliction qu’elle n’avait sûrement jamais vue chez elle et peut-être qu’elle aurait dû se concentrer sur ça. Mais, encore une fois, ce fut le regard de son père qui captura toute son attention. Regard toujours aussi froid, toujours impossible à discerner. Et elle n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de s’avancer jusqu’à lui et le secouer pour le forcer à afficher une autre émotion que son stoïcisme à toute épreuve.   

\- Vous n’avez jamais voulu d’enfant, poursuivit-elle lentement. La seule et unique chose qui vous intéressait , c’était d’avoir un héritier, un successeur pour préserver la suprématie des Woods…

  1. Woods garda son regard ancré dans le sien mais ne répondit pas, ce que Lexa prit pour une confirmation.



\- Alexandria… prononça sa mère d’une voix légèrement désespérée.

Mais Lexa secoua la tête pour l’empêcher de poursuivre.

\- J’en ai assez, je suis fatiguée de courir après quelque chose que je n’aurais jamais…

\- Qu’es-tu entrain de dire? questionna Mme Woods.

Un léger silence suivit sa question pendant lequel Lexa retrouva le regard de son père.

\- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous, répondit-elle. Vous aurez ma démission dès demain matin…

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, déclara immédiatement Mme Woods, paniquée. Je t’en prie Alexandria, ne laisse pas ta colère t’obscurcir l’esprit…

Lexa l’entendait parfaitement et réalisait que sa mère se sentait réellement dépassée par la situation. Et elle lui en voulait. Énormément. D’être partie voir Clarke, de l’avoir menacée, d’avoir cherché à les séparer, à lui faire perdre la seule véritable source de bonheur qu’elle avait dans sa vie.

Mais la colère qu’elle ressentait pour sa mère était dérisoire face à celle qu’elle éprouvait pour l’homme face à elle. Parce qu’elle savait qu’il était celui qui tirait toutes les ficelles, celui par qui tout se passait.

Elle savait que sa mère n’était qu’un pion dans l’immense jeu auquel il se prêtait.

Donc elle garda son regard ancré dans celui glacial face à elle et prononça d’une voix claire et ferme:

\- Au contraire, pour la première fois de ma vie, je vois les choses très clairement… 

Elle recula de quelques pas avant de rompre enfin le contact visuel avec son père et se tourner pour se diriger jusqu’à la porte du bureau qui était restée ouverte.

\- Ah, une dernière chose, déclara-t-elle juste avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle posa une main sur la porte et se tourna de nouveau vers ses parents qui n’avaient pas bougé d’un centimètre.

\- Si vous vous en prenez à Clarke, de quelques manières que ce soit, je vous le ferais regretter…

\- Et tu penses qu’on va se laisser intimider par tes menaces? questionna le Commandant.

Lexa se retint de laisser échapper un rire amer. Bien sûr, de tout ce qu’elle avait dit, la seule chose qui l’avait amené à réagir, c’était ses menaces.

\- Vous devriez, répondit-elle sans se démonter. Après tout, je sais tout de vous. Je sais tout de votre « empire », je connais la stratégie économique et financière de Woods & Co sur les dix prochaines années. J’ai même aidé à la construire. Et je suis sûre que bon nombre de vos concurrents donneraient cher pour mettre la main dessus…

\- Tu sais très bien que c’est la prison qui t’attend si tu fais ça, rétorqua son père.

\- Je suis prête à prendre le risque...

\- Ce ne sont que des paroles en l’air…

Lexa lui adressa un regard empli de certitude et répondit:

\- Teste-moi…

Elle vit le Commandant serrer la mâchoire et ressentit une légère satisfaction à voir qu’elle avait enfin réussi à briser ce masque d’indifférence. Elle se détourna une nouvelle fois et esquissa un geste pour sortir mais fut de nouveau arrêtée par la voix de son père.

\- Tu verras, déclara-t-il d’une voix lente et calme. Quand tes ennemis l’utiliseront pour t’atteindre, tu verras à quel point elle te rend faible…

Ses mots bousculèrent Lexa plus qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers son père et, sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie, elle éprouva de la peine pour lui.

\- On a tous nos faiblesses, répondit-elle. La tienne, _papa_ , c’est de ne pas vouloir l’accepter. Et à cause de ça, tu mourras sans n’avoir jamais su ce que c’était que de véritablement aimer…

Elle détourna les yeux de lui, lança un dernier regard à sa mère puis leur tourna le dos et quitta le bureau sans regarder une seule fois derrière elle.

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Clarke étouffa un grognement de frustration lorsqu’elle tomba pour la énième fois sur la messagerie de Lexa. Elle laissa son téléphone tomber sur le bar de la cuisine avant d’appuyer ses coudes dessus et d’enfouir son visage dans ses mains d’un geste las.

Un bruit de tonnerre l’amena à redresser brusquement la tête tandis que son inquiétude continuait de croitre.

\- Et puis merde, marmonna-t-elle avant de se dégager du comptoir pour se diriger vers la porte du dressing qui se trouvait sous les escaliers avec la ferme intention d’y attraper son manteau et de rejoindre Lexa.

Si cette dernière voulait se lancer dans une guérilla contre ses parents, elle se devait de s’assurer qu’elle allait bien.

Cependant, au moment où elle atteignit le dressing, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et elle se retrouva à faire volte-face dans sa direction.

\- Je te jure que –

Elle s’interrompit immédiatement lorsqu’elle vit l’état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait Lexa. Elle était trempée de la tête jusqu’au pied et son visage affichait un accablement qui eut le don de lui briser le cœur.

\- Oh Lex… souffla Clarke en se précipitant vers elle.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur le haut de sa poitrine dont le manteau qui la recouvrait était complètement mouillée et commença à descendre délicatement sa fermeture éclair.

\- Tu vas attraper froid, dit-elle dans un murmure en lui retirant le manteau qu’elle posa négligemment sur la rampe d’escalier.

Même les vêtements qu’elle portait en-dessous étaient trempés, ce qui amena Clarke à se demander combien de temps elle avait bien pu rester sous la pluie torrentielle qui sévissait à l’extérieur.

\- Tu sais, tu n’as pas besoin d’excuse pour m’enlever mes fringues, tenta de plaisanter faiblement Lexa, je te laisse toujours faire avec plaisir…

Clarke leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un regard excédé. Regard qu’elle perdit rapidement lorsqu’elle se retrouva confrontée à la tristesse qui s’affichait dans ces prunelles vertes qu’elle aimait tant et qui eut le don de lui briser le cœur.

Quoi qu’il se soit passé entre Lexa et ses parents, il était évident que ça l’avait bouleversée.

Clarke descendit donc ses mains le long de ses bras jusqu’à les entremêler aux siennes.

\- Viens… lui dit-elle en l’attirant avec elle en direction des escaliers. 

Et elle ne la lâcha que lorsqu’elles arrivèrent dans leur chambre et qu’elle la fit s’asseoir sur leur lit. Elle augmenta ensuite la température de la cheminée déjà allumée, se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour attraper la plus grande serviette qu’elle pouvait y trouver et revint se poster devant Lexa qui n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce et qui avait son regard posé sur les flammes devant elle. Sans rien dire, Clarke l’enveloppa dans la serviette et vint se mettre à genoux entre ses jambes. Elle lui retira ses chaussures puis, lorsqu’elle redressa la tête vers elle,  elle lui décala délicatement les quelques mèches mouillées sur son visage et les glissa derrière son oreille. Le geste sembla attirer l’attention de Lexa qui détourna ses yeux emplis d’affliction de la cheminée pour les poser sur elle.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Lexa ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle fixa longuement Clarke et se rejoua une nouvelle fois la confrontation avec ses parents.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle avait quitté l’immense tour de Woods & Co qu’elle avait pleinement réalisé ce qui s’était passé. Elle était restée immobile pendant de longues minutes à tenter de discerner ce qu’elle ressentait mais s’était retrouvée à faire face à une perdition qu’elle n’avait jamais connue jusqu’à présent.

Perdition qu’elle ressentait toujours, même en cet instant précis alors qu’elle se trouvait face à la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

\- Tu continuerais de m’aimer si je n’avais plus rien? demanda-t-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

En temps normal, la question aurait sûrement vexé Clarke. Parce qu’elle se fichait complètement de la richesse de Lexa et Lexa le savait parfaitement.

Mais Clarke savait que derrière la question se cachait plus. Elle savait qu’elle signifiait plus, qu’elle représentait plus.

Lexa avait besoin de réassurance. Elle avait besoin d’entendre que quoi qu’il se soit passé, elle, elle sera toujours là. Et Clarke se maudirait si elle ne lui donnait pas ce qu’elle voulait.

Alors elle posa ses deux mains sur sa nuque et l’attira vers elle pour poser un baiser plein de tendresse sur ses lèvres qui avaient le goût de la pluie.

\- Il n’existe rien qui puisse m’amener à ne plus t’aimer un jour, répondit-elle en gardant son visage à seulement quelques millimètres du sien. Je t’aimerais toujours Lex. Éternellement. Dans cette vie et dans toutes les autres…

Lexa laissa échapper un soupir saccadé et ferma les yeux en laissant son front aller contre celui de Clarke. Cette dernière embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres puis sa mâchoire et son nez avant de venir poser un baiser plein d’adoration sur son front.

\- Dis-moi ce qu’il s’est passé…

Elle recula légèrement son visage pour pouvoir la regarder tout en caressant sa nuque d’un geste réconfortant et lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Lexa poussa un nouveau soupir avant de répondre.

\- J’ai fait ce que j’aurais dû faire depuis longtemps, déclara-t-elle. J’ai envoyé balader mes parents…

\- Comment ça tu les as envoyé balader? questionna Clarke en fronçant des sourcils.

Lexa laissa quelques secondes passées avant de répondre:

\- J’ai démissionné et je leur ai dit que je ne voulais plus d’eux dans ma vie…

L’information choqua Clarke qui, sans le réaliser, se redressa sur ses jambes pour se tenir debout entre celles de Lexa qui suivit son mouvement en levant les yeux vers elle.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Quoi faire.

Elle s’était doutée que quelque chose d’assez grave avait découlé de la confrontation entre les Woods vu l’état dans lequel Lexa était rentrée. Mais elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce que ce soit aussi grave…

Et elle ne savait même pas comment réagir. Malgré la pression que Lexa vivait au quotidien au sein de l’entreprise familiale, Clarke savait qu’elle y tenait énormément. Alors l’entendre dire qu’elle venait d’y tourner le dos, tout ça à cause d’une dispute dont elle était la cause, avait le don de créer un conflit en elle.  

\- Lex… souffla-t-elle incertaine.

\- N’essaye même pas de me faire changer d’avis, déclara Lexa qui sembla comprendre le débat qui sévissait à l’intérieur de la tête de Clarke.

\- Tu ne peux pas démissionner à cause de moi, tenta de raisonner Clarke. Ce travail compte beaucoup trop pour toi pour que t’y tourne le dos à cause de l’opinion que tes parents ont de notre couple…

Lexa secoua brusquement la tête.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas? déclara-t-elle. Ce n’est pas à cause de toi que j’ai démissionné mais à cause d’ _eux_ … Ils ont toujours cherché à me contrôler et – et je les ai toujours laissé faire mais là, ils sont partis trop loin…

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Clarke et lui adressa un regard plein de supplice.

\- Je ne serais jamais assez pour eux, Clarke… lui dit-elle doucement. Il est temps que j’en prenne conscience…

Le cœur de Clarke se fit de nouveau douloureux à l’entente des mots. Elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment les parents de Lexa pouvaient se montrer aussi ignobles avec leur fille.

Elle trouvait complètement injuste qu’ils puissent avoir cette ascendance, ce pouvoir sur les sentiments de Lexa alors qu’ils étaient loin de la mériter.

\- C’est leur perte à eux… souffla-t-elle après quelques secondes, pas la tienne…

\- Clarke…

\- Tu es extraordinaire, Lex, ajouta Clarke avant qu’elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d’autre.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire et, ignorant le fait que Lexa était encore trempée, elle se mit à califourchon sur elle puis poursuivit:

\- Tu es forte, tu es intelligente, tu es généreuse et je peux te jurer qu’ils finiront par le réaliser et qu’ils s’en mordront les doigts…

Lexa esquissa un mince sourire à son tour avant d’enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et de l’attirer un peu plus contre elle.

\- Et après on dit que c’est moi qui ai une opinion biaisée…

\- Ce n’est pas parce qu’elle est biaisée qu’elle est fausse, rétorqua Clarke dans un petit rire.

Lexa se contenta de lui répondre avec un sourire avant de se pencher vers elle pour l’embrasser délicatement. Elle ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un petit soupir et ferma les yeux pour se laisser apaiser par l’étreinte.

Clarke posa un baiser plein de révérence sur son nez puis son front avant de se reculer légèrement pour lui retirer la serviette qu’elle avait toujours autour des épaules. Elle la laissa tomber sur le lit sans y prêter plus d’attention puis reporta ses mains sur Lexa et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais? questionna Lexa dans un léger rire.

\- Je te sors de ces vêtements glacés, répondit Clarke sans arrêter. Ensuite on va se glisser sous la couette et je vais te prendre dans mes bras jusqu’à que tu te sois complètement réchauffée…

Lexa laissa échapper un nouveau rire et se laissa faire jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouve en sous-vêtements. Clarke la fit ensuite se lever, retira rapidement ses propres vêtements avant de se plonger avec elle sous la protection et la chaleur de la couverture qui recouvrait le lit. Puis, sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle l’attira contre elle et l’enveloppa dans une étreinte sécurisante.

Tout en enfouissant son visage un peu plus dans la nuque de Clarke, Lexa glissa une jambe entre les siennes et encercla sa taille avec son bras, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

La plupart du temps, c’était elle qui tenait Clarke dans ses bras et elle adorait ça. Elle adorait pouvoir sentir son poids contre elle, sentir sa respiration contre son cou, pouvoir glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui arracher systématiquement un soupir de bien-être.

Elle adorait pouvoir la faire se sentir en sécurité, protégée et aimée. C’était sûrement une des sensations qu’elle adorait le plus au monde…

Mais avec leurs positions inversées, Lexa réalisait que Clarke lui apportait exactement les mêmes sensations.

Elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle se sentait protégée.

Et surtout, elle se sentait aimée.

\- Clarke? prononça-t-elle après de longues secondes silencieuses.

\- Oui?

Elle laissa quelques secondes passer avant de répondre:

\- Je sais que tu pensais bien faire, mais tu ne peux pas me cacher ce genre de choses…

Elle sentit les bras de Clarke se tendre autour d’elle et redressa la tête pour pouvoir la regarder. 

\- Je pensais bien faire, lui répondit Clarke d’une petite voix. Je voulais juste te protéger…

\- En te sacrifiant? rétorqua Lexa, légèrement agacée. C’est complètement idiot…

\- Lex…

\- Comment tu aurais réagi si les rôles avaient été inversés? lui demanda Lexa.

\- Mal… marmonna Clarke.

Elle la vit détourner les yeux d’un air penaud et sentit son agacement la quitter immédiatement, ce qui l’amena à pousser un soupir et se dégager des bras de Clarke. Cette dernière reporta brusquement son regard sur elle, légèrement inquiète de la voir se braquer. Mais elle se retrouva vite rassurée lorsqu’elle comprit que Lexa ne s’était éloignée que pour s’allonger à côté d’elle et pouvoir mieux la regarder. Elle se tourna donc à son tour pour lui faire complètement face.

Lexa porta une main sur son visage et le lui caressa tendrement. Elle suivit le mouvement de ses doigts avec ses yeux pendant de longues secondes avant de les plonger dans ceux de Clarke qui étaient déjà ancrés sur elle.

\- Je t’aime Clarke, lui dit-elle doucement. Et je t’aime encore plus de vouloir me protéger mais je ne veux pas te voir sacrifier quoi que ce soit pour moi…

\- Tu passeras toujours avant tout, répondit des plus sincèrement Clarke.

\- Pas avant toi, contesta Lexa. Jamais…

Elle fit redescendre ses doigts jusqu’à la bouche de Clarke et lui effleura tendrement les lèvres.

\- Je ne laisserais jamais qui que ce soit s’en prendre à toi, poursuivit-elle. Même mes parents…

\- Donc toi tu peux me protéger mais moi non? s’enquit Clarke d’un ton taquin.

Un rire s’échappa de nouveau de la bouche de Lexa qui secoua légèrement la tête.

\- On devient ridicule, déclara-t-elle.

Ce qui fit exploser de rire Clarke qui laissa l’arrière de sa tête aller contre son oreiller avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Lexa. Elle perdit peu à peu son expression amusée et s’approcha un peu plus d’elle jusqu’à ce que seulement quelques centimètres séparent leurs visages. Puis, elle attrapa sa main qui se trouvait entre elles et l’entremêla à la sienne.

\- Comment te sens-tu? questionna-t-elle dans un murmure.

Lexa la fixa pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de finir par hausser imperceptiblement les épaules sous la couverture.

\- Je ne sais pas… avoua-t-elle. Plus j’y pense et plus je me dis que c’était inévitable, que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’on en arrive là eux et moi… Mais il n’empêche que je me sens… _perdue_ …

Clarke acquiesça, comprenant ce qu’elle voulait dire.

Toute sa vie, Lexa avait suivi le chemin que ses parents avaient tracé pour elle. Elle avait toujours accepté et porté le poids que représentait le fait d’être l’héritière Woods, l’héritière du Commandant, acceptant de faire tous les sacrifices qu’on attendait d’elle.

Jusqu’à ce qu’Octavia et Raven rentrent dans sa vie.

Jusqu’à ce que _Clarke_ rentre dans sa vie.

À partir de là, elle avait réalisé qu’il existait des choses qu’elle n’était pas prête à abandonner pour ses parents, pour son nom ou pour son empire.

Donc oui, peut-être que Lexa avait raison, peut-être qu’il n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’elle n’arrive à un point de non-retour avec ses ascendants. Mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il était simple pour elle de tourner le dos à une vision de sa vie, une vision du futur, qui avait toujours été ancrée en elle…

\- La situation n’est peut-être pas irrémédiable, tenta de positiver Clarke. Peut-être que c’était nécessaire pour qu’ils réalisent à quel point ils ont été horribles avec toi et qu’ils essayeront enfin d’agir comme de véritables parents…

\- Peut-être… répondit Lexa, sceptique malgré tout. Mais j’ai fini d’attendre après eux… Il est temps que je construise ma vie sans les attentes de mes parents…

Clarke acquiesça et baissa les yeux vers leurs mains entremêlées qu’elle serra un peu plus. Après quelques secondes, Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire jaune avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos et de regarder le plafond au-dessus d’elle, sous le regard confus de Clarke.

\- Toute ma vie, j’ai été préparée à devenir le prochain Commandant, déclara-t-elle lentement. Et je détestais le fait d’être coincée, d’avoir déjà tout de prédéfini, de ne pas avoir mon mot à dire… Et maintenant que j’ai le choix, je ne sais même pas quoi en faire…

Clarke poussa un profond soupir avant de se rapprocher d’elle et de poser son menton sur son épaule nue.

\- Tu n’es pas obligée de le savoir aujourd’hui mon amour… Il faut juste que tu te dises que maintenant, tu as la possibilité de faire ce que tu _veux_ et non pas ce qu’on attend de toi. Tu as une multitude d’opportunités qui s’offrent à toi et ça c’est une bonne chose.

Elle posa un tout petit baiser sur sa mâchoire et ajouta:

\- Ne te demande pas ce que tu dois faire mais plutôt ce que tu aimerais faire et te connaissant, tu pourrais devenir ce que tu veux…

Et comme toujours, Clarke avait exactement les mots qui lui fallait pour sentir le poids au creux de sa poitrine s’alléger considérablement.

\- Je me vois bien dans un uniforme de flic, plaisanta-t-elle. Je suis sûre que je ferais des ravages. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses?

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se redresser sur son coude pour pouvoir mieux la regarder.

\- Tu serais très sexy mais non…

Lexa tourna la tête vers elle et esquissa un sourire à son tour.

\- Pompier alors? s’enquit-elle d’un air faussement sérieux.

Clarke secoua immédiatement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Si tu pouvais choisir un métier qui ne m’amènerait pas à passer tout mon temps à être morte d’inquiétude pour toi, ce serait sympa…

Cette fois-ci ce fut Lexa qui rigola. Cependant son rire s’évanouit presque immédiatement tandis que l’expression de son visage se durcissait peu à peu. Clarke la vit froncer des sourcils et réfléchir longuement avant de prononcer d’une petite voix:

\- J’ai toujours aimé le droit…

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke à l’entente des mots. Elle posa de nouveau son front contre sa tempe tout en faisant  remonter sa main le long de son abdomen dans une caresse réconfortante.

\- Quoi que tu choisisses, je serais là, promit-elle. À chacune des étapes…

Lexa lui répondit en tournant légèrement la tête pour poser un baiser sur son front. Elle garda ses lèvres contre sa peau et ferma les yeux.

\- Merci…

Un nouveau silence s’installa pendant lequel elles se contentèrent de rester collées l’une à l’autre sans rien dire, sans rien faire hormis s’échanger quelques baisers et caresses emplis de tendresse. Elles avaient toutes les deux la tête pleine des évènements de ces dernières heures mais elles arrivaient enfin à retrouver une certaine sérénité. Sérénité qu’elles ne semblaient réussir à avoir que lorsqu’elles étaient ensemble. 

\- Cet appartement va me manquer… déclara Lexa après un long moment.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d’elle et sentit son cœur se serrer.

Elle n’était pas du genre à jeter l’argent par les fenêtres, à jouir à tout va de la richesse de ses parents. Au contraire, malgré les fonds presque inépuisables qu’ils avaient mis à sa disposition, elle s’était toujours contentée d’utiliser son argent à elle. Celui qu’elle avait gagné en travaillant.

Mais elle ne pouvait contester le fait qu’elle jouissait d’énormément d’avantages liés directement à sa famille. Les limousines, les voitures de luxe, les tenues de grands couturiers, les restaurants chics… Et son loft…

Loft dans lequel elle vivait depuis près d’une décennie. Loft dans lequel Clarke et elle avaient commencé à construire un véritable foyer.

Loft auquel, tout comme le reste, elle devra dire au revoir…

\- À moi aussi, répondit Clarke. Mais ce n’est pas grave, on en trouvera un autre…

\- Tu réalises qu’on aura jamais les moyens de se payer quelque chose d’équivalent, fit remarquer Lexa.

Clarke redressa la tête pour pouvoir la regarder et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

\- On s’en fiche, assura-t-elle. Je suis sûre que je me sentirais chez moi n’importe où tant que je suis avec toi…

Une chaleur agréable se répandit dans la poitrine de Lexa à l’entente des mots. Sans réellement réfléchir, elle se redressa, bascula Clarke sur le dos et vint se positionner au-dessus d’elle, lui arrachant ainsi un rire qu’elle étouffa avec ses lèvres.

\- Quand est-ce que tu es devenue aussi guimauve? charria-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Sûrement quand j’ai commencé à sortir avec toi Madame J’ai-Cassé-le-Nez-de-l’Ex-de-Ma-Copine-Pour-Défendre-Son-Honneur, répondit Clarke en lui enlaçant la nuque.

\- Il n’était pas cassé, grommela Lexa.

De nouveau, Clarke laissa échapper un rire et, de nouveau, Lexa ne put s’empêcher de l’embrasser. Elle maintint son poids en posant ses deux mains entre les bras et la taille de Clarke et captura langoureusement ses lèvres entre les siennes.

La réaction de Clarke fut immédiate.  Elle resserra ses bras autour de sa nuque pour la coller un peu plus à elle et augmenter la cadence de leur baiser.

\- Je t’aime Clarke, déclara Lexa en rompant le baiser à bout de souffle. Plus que tout au monde…

Clarke ramena ses mains jusqu’à son visage et le lui caressa avec adoration.

\- Je t’aime aussi, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Lexa posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se décaler pour pouvoir se glisser entre ses jambes et poser sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle se retrouva à fermer immédiatement les yeux face à la sensation de leurs corps l’un contre l’autre, sans aucune barrière entre leurs peaux hormis leurs sous-vêtements. Lorsque Clarke glissa une main dans ses cheveux et fit redescendre l’autre le long de son dos, elle sentit le stress de la journée la quitter peu à peu.

Elle occulta la conférence de presse, la trahison de ses parents, sa décision de se libérer une bonne fois pour toutes de leur ascendance et se concentra sur le rythme régulier et rassurant des battements de son cœur contre son oreille.

Et, alors qu'elle sentait la poitrine de Clarke monter et descendre contre elle au rythme de sa respiration, elle repensa à cette infinité de possibilités que Clarke avait évoquées. Cette infinité de possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Infinité à laquelle elle n'avait jamais osé penser jusqu'à maintenant. Mais Clarke avait raison, énormément de portes s'ouvraient à elle et, bien que cette pensée demeurait effrayante, Lexa ressentait une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie jusqu'à maintenant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait _libre_.

Libre de l'oppression de son père, de son nom, de son empire.

Elle était libre et, bien que la sensation était des plus déconcertantes, elle était aussi revigorante et lui donnait une impression d'invincibilité.

Mais, malheureusement, il fallait croire que cette sensation était surtout éphémère.

Très éphémère…

Car, plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque son téléphone sonna en pleine nuit et que la voix grave de son oncle Gustus la réveilla, son sentiment de liberté ne devint qu'un vague souvenir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochainement: Raven et Octavia qui empêche Clarke de faire une bêtise, Gustus qui expose un problème à Lexa et Lexa qui se retrouve à faire face à un dilemme qui risque de changer sa vie...


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vraiment désolée pour le retard! En espérant que la longueur du chapitre le rattrapera!   
> Hâte de lire vos avis sur celui-ci!

La seule et unique chose dont Lexa avait conscience, c’était cette sensation de vide qui lui donnait l’impression d’occuper le creux de sa poitrine et elle se demanda pendant un instant comment il était possible de ressentir un sentiment qui s’apparentait à un «rien».

\- Lexa?

Elle sortit de sa léthargie et leva les yeux pour se plonger dans le regard de Clarke qui serra immédiatement sa main entremêlée à la sienne.

Elle était magnifique. Comme à son habitude.

Ses cheveux étaient remontés dans un très joli chignon et la robe noire qu’elle portait lui allait somptueusement bien. Et si elle n’était pas en train de la regarder avec des yeux inquiets et tristes, Lexa était sûre qu’elle aurait pu oublier tout le reste pour se concentrer sur la beauté presque chimérique que représentait sa petite-amie.

Mais Clarke la fixait d’un regard empli de compassion et Lexa n’eut pas besoin de plus pour se souvenir de là où elle se trouvait.

Elle regarda par-dessus l’épaule de Clarke et constata que la petite assemblée qui était regroupée derrière elles avait les yeux rivées sur elle. Enfin « petite assemblée » était un énorme euphémisme. Plusieurs centaines de personnes étaient présentes et chacune de leur attention semblait braquée sur elle.

Elle s’efforça d’ignorer tous ces inconnus qu’elle n’avait vu que quelques fois auparavant et se concentra sur les visages familiers des personnes qui étaient au premier rang, à seulement quelques mètres d’elle: sa cousine, son cousin, chacun aux bras de leurs petites-amies respectives, ses meilleures amies.

À côté d’eux, se tenaient Abby et Jake Griffin qui la fixaient également d’un air grave et bienveillant à la fois, ce qui l’amena à détourner le regard.

Une légère brise vint caresser son visage et elle se retrouva à fermer les yeux malgré elle, tentant d’occulter une nouvelle fois ce sentiment d’apathie qui l’accablait.

\- Mlle Woods, prononça une voix respectueuse derrière elle.

Lexa rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l’interpeler. Il s’agissait du pasteur de l’église que ses parents fréquentaient depuis toujours. Il lui adressa un mince sourire et lui dit:

\- Si vous le voulez bien, c’est à votre tour…

Lexa lui adressa un petit acquiescement imperceptible avant de lâcher avec réticence la main de Clarke qui semblait être la seule chose qui arrivait à l’ancrer à la réalité. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s’avança de quelques pas jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouve entre son oncle et sa mère, chacun adoptant une posture solennelle. Elle veilla à ne regarder aucun des deux et se pencha pour attraper une poignée de terre dans le tas qui recouvrait la pelouse verte s’étalant sur des centaines de mètres autour d’eux. D’un geste mécanique, elle se redressa et porta sa main pleine de terre devant elle. Puis, après un moment d’hésitation et tout en serrant la mâchoire, elle relâcha la pression de ses doigts autour de la matière granuleuse et la laissa tomber au sol, directement dans la tombe ouverte devant elle.

La tombe de son père…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

\- Il parait que le corps était dans un état tellement mauvais qu’ils ont refusé de laisser son épouse le voir…

\- Quelle idée aussi de prendre l’avion en pleine tempête!

\- Il s’agissait du Commandant, je suis certaine qu’il pensait être invincible…

\- Et pourtant…

\- Oui, quelle tragédie… Il parait qu’ils n’ont même pas encore réussi à mettre la main sur la boite noire, c’est pour vous dire à quel point l’accident était horrible…

\- Je me demande ce qui va se passer maintenant… Vous pensez que c’est sa fille qui va prendre le relai sur son entreprise?

\- Après le scandale autour de ce qu’il s’est passé durant leur dernier Gala, ce ne serait pas des plus judicieux…

Clarke sentit une envie de meurtre la gagner alors qu’elle continuait d’écouter les trois vieilles mégères qui discutaient à quelques mètres d’elle.

Elle se trouvait dans l’immense salle de réception du manoir des Woods. Les funérailles de M. Woods étaient terminées et la majorité des personnes qui avaient été présentes étaient restées pour la réception. Et Clarke s’était vite rendue compte qu’elles n’étaient pas là pour soutenir la famille du défunt mais pour se nourrir des ragots autour de la tragédie. Et elle trouvait ça juste révoltant.

Elle n’avait jamais été fan de M. Woods. Elle ne le détestait pas – elle ne l’avait pas assez connu pour le détester – mais elle ne l’avait jamais particulièrement porté dans son cœur. Surtout après tout ce qu’il avait fait subir à Lexa…

Mais il méritait un minimum de respect.

_Sa famille_ méritait un minimum de respect.

Et ces femmes, ces horribles femmes, n’en montraient pas une once…

Elle s’avança donc dans leur direction avec la ferme intention de leur dire de fermer leur clapet mais se retrouva presque immédiatement bloquée par Octavia et Raven qui glissèrent chacune un bras autour de ses coudes avant de l’attirer dans la direction opposée.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites? demanda-t-elle d’un ton indigné. J’étais sur le point d’aller remettre ces trois vieilles peaux à leur place!

\- On a vu ça, répondit Raven avec un léger rire. Et c’est une très mauvaise idée.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais fut coupée par Octavia.

\- Tu veux vraiment te retrouver au cœur d’un clash maintenant? lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

Clarke poussa un soupir et grommela « non… »

\- C’est bien ce qu’on pensait, déclara Raven.

Elles attendirent d’arriver à l’extérieur de la salle de réception avant de la lâcher et se tourner pour lui faire face.

\- Où est Lexa? questionna Raven.

Clarke sentit ses épaules s’affaisser à l’entente du prénom. Elle déglutit difficilement et se racla la gorge avant de répondre:

\- Elle est parti se changer, elle avait l’impression d’étouffer dans sa robe…

Raven et Octavia acquiescèrent en même temps, leurs mines se faisant tout de suite beaucoup plus sombres.

\- Comment va-t-elle? demanda O. Vu l’heure à laquelle on est arrivé tout à l’heure, on n’a pas vraiment pu lui parler…

Clarke aurait vraiment voulu leur donner une réponse mais elle n’avait aucune idée de laquelle.

Depuis le coup de téléphone de son oncle en pleine nuit, plus de 24 heures plus tôt, lors duquel il lui avait annoncé l’accident d’avion que son père avait eu, Lexa s’était enfermée dans un stoïcisme à toute épreuve. Elle n’avait réussi à lui décrocher que quelques mots et à chaque fois, ils avaient été distants. Et Clarke se sentait complètement impuissante.

Elle savait que les sentiments de sa petite-amie étaient mitigés, chaotiques. Elle n’avait peut-être pas été très proche du Commandant mais il avait été son père. Il avait été son modèle, la personne qu’elle avait toujours cherché à satisfaire, à rendre fière. Même si elle avait été néfaste, il avait été la plus grosse influence de sa vie.

Et puis, il y avait la manière dont les choses s’étaient terminées entre eux. Et Clarke savait que même si Lexa ne le montrait pas, ça la hantait.

Elle avait perdu son père. Son père avec qui elle avait eu une énorme dispute juste avant qu’il ne meurt…

\- Je n’en sais rien, finit-elle par répondre honnêtement.

Son regard passa d’Octavia à Raven et, d’une voix un peu plus brisée, elle répéta:

\- Je n’en sais rien du tout…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Debout devant le grand miroir de sa chambre d’adolescente, Lexa fixait son reflet sans réellement le fixer. Son regard était lointain et ses pensées à des milliers de kilomètres.

_L’amour est une faiblesse._

_Tu es mon héritage et mon héritage se doit d’être auprès de moi._

_Tu es une véritable déception…_

_Tu n’es pas n’importe qui, Alexandria. Tu es ma fille. Tu es une Woods…_

La porte s’ouvrit derrière elle, l’amenant à secouer la tête pour se reconcentrer sur le présent, et se tourna pour voir Clarke entrer dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait réellement dire qu’il s’agissait de _sa_ chambre. Elle ne s’y était jamais sentie chez elle.

Pourtant la pièce était immense et luxueuse et le confort y était plus que présent. Mais il n’y avait rien qui rendait l’espace chaleureux et convivial.

Et ça avait toujours été le cas, même lorsqu’elle vivait encore ici.

Ses parents lui avaient toujours interdit de la personnaliser. Donc ses murs étaient dénués de photos ou de posters, les couleurs étaient sobres et classes. Rien ne montrait qu’une enfant puis une adolescente avait vécu ici. Rien.

\- Hey… prononça doucement Clarke.

Lexa la regarda refermer la porte avant de s’avancer précautionneusement vers elle et la chaleur qu’elle ressentait à chaque fois qu’elle la voyait se propagea comme à son habitude dans la totalité de sa poitrine. Et elle était contente de constater que ce sentiment de vide qui l’occupait depuis deux jours ne concernait pas ses sentiments pour Clarke.

_Tu verras quand tes ennemies l’utiliseront pour t’atteindre, tu verras à quel point elle te rend faible…_

La chaleur laissa place à un sentiment nauséeux et elle se retrouva à répondre un faible « hey » avant de reporter son attention sur son reflet.

Clarke la regarda rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon et s’avança de quelques pas supplémentaires en jetant un regard autour d’elle.

\- Je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis le lycée, déclara-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

Lexa ne se tourna pas vers elle lorsqu’elle répondit:

\- C’est normal, on a toujours été mieux chez toi…

Clarke resta silencieuse, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- D’ailleurs, poursuivit Lexa en arrangeant le col de sa chemise, est-ce que ça te dérangerait si on allait dormir chez tes parents ce soir au lieu de rester ici? Maintenant que la cérémonie est terminée, j’aimerais rentrer au plus vite à New-York mais il n’y a pas d’avion avant demain matin et je préfèrerais passer la nuit ailleurs qu’ici…

Son ton froid, détaché fit grimacer Clarke. Elle savait que Lexa faisait tout pour montrer que la situation ne l’affectait pas et, si elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, elle y croirait surement.

Mais elle _connaissait_ Lexa. Elle connaissait sa petite-amie. Elle savait que le masque d’indifférence qu’elle affichait n’était que ça: un masque, une façade. Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l’aider, pour l’amener à se confier, à lui dire ce qu’elle ressentait réellement.

\- Lexa… prononça-t-elle en faisant un nouveau pas hésitant dans sa direction.

La nommée se tourna enfin pour lui faire face et la regarda sans prononcer le moindre mot, attendant qu’elle lui dise ce qu’elle voulait lui dire. Son attitude désarçonna un peu Clarke mais elle ne se démonta pas et s’approcha un peu plus d’elle.

\- Comment tu te sens? lui demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

\- Bien, répondit presque immédiatement Lexa.

Elle passa devant elle pour se diriger vers sa commode et attraper sa montre qu’elle avait posée dessus mais Clarke comprit qu’elle cherchait surtout à éviter la conversation.

\- Lexa… répéta-t-elle, légèrement désespérée. S’il te plait, parle-moi…

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi? questionna Lexa d’une voix monotone. Je vais bien…

\- Tu viens de perdre ton père…

Alors qu’elle était en train d’attacher la montre à son poignet, Lexa se figea une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre comme si de rien était.

\- Et alors? rétorqua-t-elle avec un haussement d’épaule nonchalant. Ce n’était pas comme si on était les personnes les plus proches au monde. Et puis je te rappelle que je venais de couper les ponts avec lui donc au final ça revient au même…

La sévérité des mots ébranla Clarke qui, pendant l’espace d’un instant, eut du mal à reconnaitre sa petite-amie. Sa petite-amie au grand cœur, qui lorsqu’elle aimait quelqu’un, lorsqu’elle se laissait aimer quelqu’un, ne le faisait jamais à moitié.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je peux t’assurer que si, répondit Lexa en levant les yeux vers elle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là…

\- Lexa –

\- Je vais bien, assura de nouveau Lexa. Tout va bien…

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre qu’il était évident que non, elle n’allait pas bien. Mais on toqua à la porte à ce moment-là et elles se tournèrent toutes les deux pour voir Anya apparaitre sur l’embrasure de la porte.

\- Désolée de vous déranger, s’excusa cette dernière avec une grimace penaude, mais ta mère et mon père voudraient te voir, ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse de Lexa. Ils t’attendent dans le bureau de – dans le bureau…

Clarke n’avait pas besoin de l’entendre pour savoir ce qu’Anya avait été sur le point de dire. Il suffisait de voir l’air gêné qu’elle arborait.

Lexa, elle, ne sembla pas le moins du monde perturbée. Elle acquiesça, attrapa son blazer qui se trouvait sur le lit et l’enfila rapidement. Puis, elle revint sur ses pas et posa un baiser furtif sur la joue de Clarke.

\- Arrête de t’inquiéter, lui dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Elle passa devant Anya qui n’avait pas bougé et s’en alla. Clarke la regarda disparaître en poussant un profond soupir.

\- Je suppose qu’elle ne te parle pas plus à toi qu’à moi, déclara Anya à son adresse.

Clarke reporta son attention sur elle et se contenta de hocher la tête de gauche à droite.

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Lexa pénétra à l’intérieur du bureau de son père et sentit un début de suffocation la gagner. Elle s’efforça de l’ignorer et s’avança dans la pièce en ne laissant rien paraitre. Elle trouva son oncle et sa mère assis l’un en face de l’autre sur les deux grands canapés qui s’opposaient et se posta à quelques mètres d’eux en croisant ses bras derrière son dos.

\- Vous vouliez me voir? demanda-t-elle.

Elle ignora délibérément sa mère et se contenta de fixer son oncle. Parce que, malgré ce qui avait pu se passer, elle continuait d’en vouloir énormément à la femme qui l’avait mise au monde. Peut-être même plus maintenant qu’avant le décès de son père.

\- Oui, lui répondit Gustus en se levant pour s’approcher d’elle. Il faut qu’on discute de quelque chose de très important…

Lexa resta silencieuse et se contenta de le regarder, ne voulant faire plus d’effort que nécessaire. Elle vit parfaitement le regard incertain que son oncle et sa mère échangèrent mais l’ignora et attendit qu’il se décide à poursuivre.

\- Hum – oui, reprit Gustus quelque peu mal-à-l’aise. Comme tu le sais, avec le décès de ton père, il y a aussi le décès du PDG de Woods & Co…

Un reniflement dédaigneux s’échappa de la bouche de Lexa.

\- Il est à peine enterré que vous pensez déjà à la manière dont vous allez pouvoir tirer votre épingle du jeu, déclara-t-elle d’un ton où le dégoût était à peine dissimulé. Ah l’amour…

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, s’agaça Mme Woods.

\- Et je n’ai aucune envie de le savoir, rétorqua Lexa en regardant pour la première fois dans la direction de sa mère qui n’avait pas bougé de sa place sur le canapé.

Gustus se dépêcha de reprendre la parole avant que sa belle-sœur ne puisse répondre et que les choses n’escaladent entre elle et sa fille.

\- Nous aurions aimé attendre et pouvoir avoir un deuil digne de ton père, certifia-t-il, mais malheureusement nous n’avons pas le temps… Dans les jours qui suivent, le Conseil d’Administration va se réunir pour discuter du futur de l’entreprise et il faut qu’on mette en place une stratégie si nous ne voulons pas la perdre…

\- Chose qui n’arrivera pas sachant que vous avez la majorité absolue, déclara monotonement Lexa.

\- Sauf que nous n’avons plus la majorité, répondit Gustus.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu’elle était entrée dans le bureau, Lexa oublia ses faux semblants et afficha une confusion évidente.

\- De quoi parles-tu?

Même si l’héritage de son père n’avait pas encore été traité, elle se doutait qu’il avait pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour que tout ce qu’il possédait, y compris l’entreprise, reste dans la famille. Donc, à priori, Woods & Co était hors de danger. 

Mais, lorsqu’elle vit Gustus échanger un regard avec sa mère, elle comprit qu’il y avait quelque chose qu’ils ne lui disaient pas.

\- Il y a deux choses que tu dois savoir, Alexandria, reprit son oncle d’une voix grave en reportant son regard sur elle. La première, c’est que, lorsque ton père a décidé de vendre une partie de ses actions pour pouvoir les réintégrer au capital de l’entreprise, il nous a fait perdre la majorité absolue…

\- Quoi? Co – comment? prononça Lexa, étonnée. Je pensais que l’opération n’était pas risquée…

C’était ce que lui avait dit son père lorsqu’il lui avait expliqué plus précisément sa décision. Qu’il revendait seulement une infime partie de ses parts de l’entreprise.

Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer?

\- Officiellement oui, répondit Gustus. Mais il a vendu beaucoup plus d’actions que ce qu’il a annoncé. Il avait une stratégie pour les récupérer sur le moyen terme, mais malheureusement…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et s’éclaircit la gorge.

Lexa secoua la tête, perdue. Elle lança un regard à sa mère qui demeurait anormalement silencieuse et tenta de mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées.

\- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle à son adresse.

Mais, une fois de plus, ce fut son oncle Gustus qui répondit.

\- Avec les difficultés que nous avons actuellement en Asie Orientale et en Europe, des milliers de postes étaient en danger, expliqua-t-il. Il tentait de les sauver…

Lexa ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle savait que ces deux dernières années avaient été difficiles pour eux à l’international mais elle ne s’était pas doutée à quel point. Son travail de Chef des Opérations ne l’avait jamais amené à s’en inquiéter, ça avait été le travail de son père.

Son père qui, à priori, n’avait pas hésité à sacrifier le monopole qu’il avait sur l’entreprise pour réussir à sauver le travail de milliers de personnes.

_Mes agissements, mes choix, mes décisions impactent chacun d’entre eux…_

Pour la énième fois de la journée, elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter d’occulter la voix de son père de son esprit. Il n’était même plus là et pourtant il continuait de la hanter. Et elle se demandait si elle réussirait un jour à s’en défaire…

Elle rouvrit les yeux, s’efforça de retrouver un visage fermé et prononça lentement:

\- Même sans la majorité absolue, vous obtiendrez toujours le soutien des autres actionnaires. Ils ont toujours soutenu père…

\- Pas cette fois-ci, répondit Mme Woods qui semblait s’être décidée à participer à la conversation. Ils vont se ranger du côté de Queen…

Lexa leva les sourcils, surprise.

\- Nia Queen?

Sa mère acquiesça gravement.

\- Edward n’a pas été le seul impacté par sa décision de préserver les postes en danger, énonça Gustus. Les actionnaires ont perdu une grosse part de leur rendement de cette année et lui en ont tenu rigueur. Nia a su en tirer profit…

\- Comment? demanda Lexa, se sentant de plus en plus perdue.

Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de tout ça? Comment avaient-ils pu le lui cacher?

\- En se procurant les parts perdues de ton père, répondit sa mère.

\- Et où a-t-elle trouvé les fonds? Aux dernières nouvelles, Azgeda Corp se trouvait au bord de la faillite…

\- C’est toujours le cas, assura Gustus.

Il marqua une légère pause, prit une profonde inspiration puis reprit la parole:

\- Nous avons appris hier que les parts vendues par ton père avaient été rachetées par Cage Wallace. Et, comme tu le sais, son père et lui font partis des plus grands alliés de Queen…

Lexa sentit son effarement laisser rapidement place à de la colère.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu’après toutes ces années à tenter de garder Cage Wallace loin de Woods & Co, vous l’avez laissé obtenir assez d’actions pour qu’il puisse siéger au Conseil?! s’exclama-t-elle.

\- Nous ne savions pas que c’était lui, se justifia Gustus. Il a utilisé une start-up étrangère pour la transaction…

\- Là n’est pas le plus important… déclara Mme Woods.

\- Tu veux rire j’espère? répondit sèchement Lexa.

Mais sa mère ne répondit pas à sa provocation et se contenta de répondre « non » avant d’ajouter:

\- Cage Wallace siège dorénavant au Conseil d’Administration. C’est un fait. Nous n’avons pas la possibilité d’y remédier. Et si nous laissons au Conseil la possibilité d’élire le prochain PDG, nous avons de très grandes chances de perdre l’entreprise au profit de Nia…

Le cœur de Lexa s’emballa brutalement à l’entente des mots.

Elle devrait n’en avoir rien à faire. Elle avait tourné le dos à son père. Elle avait tourné le dos à Woods & Co.

Elle avait tourné le dos à _cette vie_ et elle devait l’oublier. Mais elle n’y arrivait pas. Elle n’arrivait pas à se montrer complètement indifférente au sort qu’allait subir l’entreprise si elle tombait aux mains de gens horribles comme les Wallace ou Nia Queen et elle se maudissait pour ça.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites tout ça? leur demanda-t-elle, son regard passant de l’un à l’autre.

Elle vit son oncle et sa mère échanger un nouveau regard avant que cette dernière n’acquiesce presque imperceptiblement, amenant Gustus à reporter de nouveau son attention sur Lexa.

\- On en vient à la deuxième chose que tu dois savoir, déclara-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Il fit quelques pas jusqu’à se poster devant elle et lui adressa un regard qui la déstabilisa quelque peu. Un regard qu’elle n’avait encore jamais vu chez son oncle. Un regard grave, inquiet mais aussi et – ce fut ce qui la perturba réellement – légèrement craintif.

\- Tu n’en as pas encore été informée, lui dit-il, mais tu es la seule et unique héritière de ton père…

\- Pardon? prononça Lexa en grimaçant d’un air confus.

\- Il t’a légué tout ce qu’il possédait, expliqua Gustus. Tout. Intégralement.

Lexa l’avait parfaitement entendu. Mais elle n’arrivait pas à intégrer ce qu’il disait. Elle n’arrivait pas à le comprendre.

Pourquoi son père lui aurait-il tout laissé à _elle_? Pourquoi pas à son épouse ou à son frère? Après tout, c’était avec eux qu’il avait tout construit. C’était eux qui avaient une véritable importance pour lui.

Pas elle…

Elle se tourna vers sa mère qui se tenait toujours assise sur le canapé, parfaitement calme, et remarqua qu’elle ne semblait pas du tout surprise.

\- C’est quoi cette histoire encore? lui demanda-t-elle d’une voix énervée.

Mais Mme Woods ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer avec un regard qu’elle avait du mal à déchiffrer.

\- Il voulait te préparer au mieux à ce qui t’attendait, déclara Gustus à sa place.

\- Et qu’est-ce qui m’attend au juste? s’exclama-t-elle sèchement en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

Gustus ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton plein de véhémence de sa nièce. Il la fixa et répondit calmement.

\- Pour s’assurer que l’entreprise reste dans la famille, Edward a intégré une clause au pacte des actionnaires au moment où Woods & Co est entrée en bourse, informa-t-il. En cas de décès, seul son héritier légitime lui succèderait et ce, sans aucun vote préalable…

Le cœur de Lexa lui donna l’impression de s’arrêter brutalement et la voix de son oncle se fit lointaine.

C’était donc pour ça que son père avait passé toute sa vie, depuis son enfance, à la préparer à prendre son relai. Il avait préparé son coup bien avant sa naissance…

_Vous n’avez jamais voulu d’enfant. La seule et unique chose qui vous intéressait, c’était d’avoir un héritier, un successeur pour préserver la suprématie des Woods…_

Lorsqu’elle avait prononcé ces mots, c’était ses émotions, sa colère, sa tristesse qui avaient parlé. Elle ne s’était pas doutée à quel point ils pouvaient s’avérer vrais.

Mais ils l’étaient. Complètement. Et c’était surement pour cette raison que son père n’avait pas nié.

Deux jours plus tôt, lorsqu’elle avait quitté le siège de Woods & Co, laissant ses parents derrière elle, elle avait été persuadée qu’elle ne se retrouverait plus jamais blessée à cause d’eux.

Mais il fallait croire qu’elle s’était encore trompée…

\- Tu es notre seule solution, Lexa, prononça son oncle Gustus, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Notre seule et unique chance de contrer Queen…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et, malgré le regard plein de signification qu’il lui adressait, elle se retrouva à secouer frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- J’ai démissionné, dit-elle en s’efforçant de garder sa voix sans émotion. Je suis partie, j’ai quitté l’entreprise, j’ai quitté cette famille et ça, ça n’a pas changé…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit:

\- Je ne veux pas de son héritage. Je ne veux pas de son entreprise. Et surtout, je ne veux plus de sa famille…

Elle fixa Gustus quelques secondes de plus avant de faire un pas en arrière et esquisser un geste pour se tourner vers la sortie de la pièce. Mais la voix rocailleuse de son oncle l’arrêta.

\- Nia a soumis comme projet de couper les branches de l’entreprise qui rapportent le moins, déclara-t-il. C’est elle qui était à l’origine de cette idée de suppression de postes. 7000 emplois seraient sur la sellette dont 2000, ici, aux États-Unis. Elle veut favoriser le rendement des actionnaires au détriment de tout le reste… Tu veux réellement laisser la compagnie, celle que tu as aidé à se développer, aux mains de cette femme?

Lexa serra la mâchoire mais ne répondit pas et garda son dos tourné à eux. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle entende la voix de sa mère.

\- Lexa… prononça doucement cette dernière.

Et Lexa se figea complètement avant de se tourner brusquement vers elle et la fixer d’un regard choqué.

C’était la première fois qu’elle l’entendait prononcer le diminutif de son prénom. Elle avait toujours refusé de l’appeler autrement que par Alexandria, allant même jusqu’à lui dire qu’elle trouvait irrespectueux ce « surnom » qu’elle s’était donnée. Et, même si Lexa avait conscience qu’il s’agissait surement d’une tentative de manipulation, elle ne put s’empêcher de lui accorder son attention.

Surtout lorsqu’elle vit le regard plein d’affliction et de bienveillance qu’elle lui adressait alors qu’elle se redressait du canapé pour s’approcher d’elle.

\- Tu ne t’es pas demandée pourquoi je n’étais pas dans l’avion avec lui? questionna tout doucement Mme Woods, d’une voix presque vulnérable.

Lexa la regarda s’avancer vers elle et lui répondit par un hochement négatif de la tête. La question lui avait vaguement traversé l’esprit mais elle n’y avait pas prêté une grande importance parce qu’il ne s’agissait pas de la première fois que les plans de ses parents changeaient à la dernière minute et que l’un d’eux restait alors que l’autre partait.

\- Nous avons eu une dispute, expliqua sa mère. Lui et moi. À ton sujet…

Elle s’arrêta à la hauteur de Gustus, prit une inspiration saccadée et poursuivit:

\- Il ne savait pas que j’étais partie voir ta petite-amie à l’hôpital. Il n’y était pour rien… Et quand tu es partie, il m’a demandé de rester à New-York pour tenter d’arranger la situation parce qu’il ne voyait pas l’avenir de W&C sans toi. Et non pas parce que tu étais son héritière mais parce qu’il voyait vraiment en toi l’âme d’un leader…

Plus elle écoutait sa mère, plus Lexa avait l’impression de suffoquer. Elle n’en pouvait plus, il fallait qu’elle quitte cette pièce étouffante et tente de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui s’emballait d’une seconde à l’autre.

\- Je sais que ton père et moi avons fait énormément d’erreurs, continua Mme Woods. Je sais que nous n’avons pas été des parents exemplaires et que nous t’avons négligée à cause de cette entreprise… Mais Woods & Co fait partie de toi aussi. Elle fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd’hui, que tu le veuilles ou non… Tu es réellement prête à l’abandonner après tout ce que toi-même tu as sacrifié pour elle? Tu es vraiment prête à abandonner ces 7000 personnes qui risquent de perdre leur travail demain pour une erreur que _j’ai_ faite?

Elle fit quelques pas vers Lexa et se posa juste face à elle avant d’ajouter:

\- Tu l’as dit toi-même, ce serait dommage que les erreurs d’une seule et unique personne fassent pâtir l’entreprise tout entière…

_Mes agissements, mes choix, mes décisions impactent chacun d’entre eux. Et par conséquent, tes actes à toi les impactent également…_

Lexa se retrouva à secouer de nouveau la tête pour chasser les échos de son père. Puis, sans dire le moindre mot, elle tourna les talons, tourna le dos à sa mère et son oncle, et quitta la pièce.

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

En quittant la chambre de Lexa, Clarke ne s’était pas sentie de retrouver de nouveau la salle de réception et risquer d’entendre une nouvelle fois des ragots qui la feraient sortir de ses gongs. Alors, elle était passée par la porte arrière et s’était isolée en espérant pouvoir rester seule le temps que Lexa termine ce qu’elle faisait avec son oncle et sa mère. Elle se trouvait donc sous l’immense porche de la résidence des Woods qui faisait face à un immense jardin, les coudes appuyés sur la rambarde et le regard braqué sur l’océan au loin. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et la vue qui s’offrait à elle était majestueuse et lui offrait une certaine accalmie qu’elle accueillait volontiers.

Mais cette accalmie se retrouva rapidement interrompue.

Seulement quelques minutes après qu’elle soit sortie, la baie vitrée s’ouvrit derrière elle et lui indiqua qu’elle n’était plus seule. Elle se tourna et vit son père sortir à l’extérieur, un petit sourire hésitant sur les lèvres.

\- Hey, prononça-t-il doucement.

\- Hey…

Il s’approcha doucement d’elle et vint poser un baiser plein d’adoration sur sa tête.

\- Ça va?

Clarke répondit par un acquiescement qui se transforma rapidement en hochement de gauche à droite.

\- Lexa? comprit-il.

Et de nouveau, Clarke opina la tête de haut en bas.

\- Je veux être là pour elle, dit-elle d’une petite voix. Je sais que la perte de son père l’affecte plus qu’elle ne le montre mais elle n’arrête pas de me dire qu’elle va bien et je ne sais pas quoi faire...

\- Tu lui montre déjà que tu es là par ta présence, répondit Jake avec un sourire              avenant. Et je suis sûr que c’est largement suffisant pour elle… 

Clarke se détourna de lui en soupirant, se sentant incapable de faire face à la bienveillance de son père.

\- Ce n’est pas aussi simple que ça, contesta-t-elle doucement en laissant son regard parcourir de nouveau l’étendue de l’océan devant elle.

\- Et pourquoi? questionna son père patiemment.

Il vint se poster à côté d’elle et posa ses coudes de la même manière qu’elle sur la balustrade, faisant ainsi face lui aussi au paysage pittoresque que leur offrait la vue.

\- À chaque fois que j’essaye de faire ce qu’il faut pour l’aider, je ne fais qu’empirer les choses, répondit Clarke.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et ajouta d’une voix beaucoup plus basse, plus vulnérable:

\- C’est de ma faute…

Jake fronça immédiatement des sourcils à l’entente des mots.

\- Comment ça?

Clarke hésita quelques secondes, pas sûre qu’en parler était une bonne idée. Mais elle avait réellement besoin de se confier et il n’existait surement personne de mieux que son père pour ça.

\- Le soir où M. Woods est – est décédé, prononça-t-elle dans un tremblement de voix, Lexa et lui ont eu une énorme dispute et j’en suis responsable… Et – et je sais que le fait que Lexa et son père se soient quittés en mauvais termes lui pèse plus qu’elle ne le montre et – et j’en suis la cause et j’ai peur qu’elle m’en veuille…

\- De quoi parles-tu? demanda Jake, de plus en plus confus.

Clarke tourna la tête vers lui et marqua une nouvelle fois un temps d’hésitation avant de répondre.

\- La personne que Lexa a cogné le soir du gala, c’est Finn, expliqua-t-elle. Il était à la soirée. Il travaillait en tant que serveur et il a essayé de me parler mais j’ai refusé et il l’a mal pris. Il – il m’a attrapé violement le bras et m’a dit certaines choses blessantes. Lexa l’a vu… Elle n’a fait que me défendre… Et – et elle s’est retrouvée avec énormément de problèmes à cause de ça. Et Mme Woods a essayé de m’acheter pour que je rompe et Lexa l’a découvert et elle a pété un câble et elle a dit à ses parents qu’elle ne voulait plus jamais les voir et quelques heures après son père est mort…

Elle termina sa tirade à bout de souffle et complètement agitée. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et laissa échapper un sanglot qui eut le don de briser le cœur de Jake.

\- J’ai complètement merdé…

\- Hé non, contesta doucement son père.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l’obligea délicatement à se tourner de sorte à ce qu’ils se retrouvent l’un face à l’autre. Son cœur se brisa un peu plus lorsqu’il vit la détresse qu’affichait son visage et sentit une colère grandissante à l’égard des parents Woods. S’il s’écoutait, il ferait immédiatement volte-face, retournerait à l’intérieur de la maison et irait confronter Mme Woods pour ce qu’elle avait fait subir à sa fille. Mais il s’efforça de garder son calme et se concentra sur Clarke. Clarke qui était bouleversée et qui avait besoin de lui qu’il la rassure et non pas qu’il empire la situation avec la famille de sa petite-amie.

\- Les seules personnes qui ont merdé, ce sont les parents de Lexa, déclara-t-il finalement.

Voyant Clarke baisser les yeux, ne semblant pas convaincue par ses mots, il poussa un léger soupir et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l’amener à le regarder de nouveau.

\- Je vous regarde Lexa et toi et la seule chose que je vois c’est deux personnes qui s’aiment plus que tout et qui feraient n’importe quoi pour se protéger l’une et l’autre, dit-il d’une voix pleine de conviction. C’est beau, c’est unique et vous ne devriez jamais vous sentir coupable pour ça…

Il fit passer ses pouces sur les joues de Clarke pour essuyer les larmes qui y coulaient.

\- Ce que vit Lexa aujourd’hui est terrible, poursuivit-il, surtout si son père et elle se sont quittés en mauvais termes. Mais tu n’en es, en aucun cas, responsable... La relation entre les Woods a toujours été très complexe et je ne sais pas si nous, personnes extérieures, pouvons réellement la comprendre... Mais ce que je sais, c’est que Lexa t’aime, elle t’a choisi et je suis sûr qu’elle continuera de te choisir encore et encore. Et je sais aussi qu’il en est de même pour toi… Elle a besoin de toi, Clarke, même si elle te dit le contraire… Elle a besoin de toi et tu te dois d’être là pour elle sans te sentir coupable pour quelque chose dont tu n’es pas responsable, d’accord?

Laissant échapper un nouveau sanglot, Clarke acquiesça avant de glisser ses bras autour de la taille de son père et le serrer contre elle.

\- Merci, prononça-t-elle contre son torse. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi…

\- La même femme extraordinaire et accomplie que tu es aujourd’hui, répondit Jake avec un sourire.

Clarke secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non, pas sans toi… assura-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Et, alors qu’elle se laissait apaiser par les bras protecteurs de son père, elle pensa à Lexa.

Lexa qui n’avait jamais connu ça. Qui n’avait jamais connu un père aimant et présent. Un père qui avait les mots qu’il fallait pour la rassurer.

Lexa qui n’avait dorénavant plus aucune chance de le connaitre.

Il était trop tard. Elle pouvait réellement dire adieu à cet espoir avec lequel elle avait toujours vécu.

Et Clarke ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer douloureusement à cette pensée. Parce qu’elle savait que le deuil se ferait double pour sa petite-amie…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

La nuit était dorénavant tombée et la température avait nettement chuté, ce que Clarke pouvait parfaitement ressentir au vu des frissons qui lui parcouraient la totalité du corps. Mais, malgré tout, elle ne bougea pas et, à l’instar des quelques minutes qui venaient de s’écouler, elle continua d’observer la silhouette qui se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d’elle. Silhouette qui ne se distinguait pas vraiment dans l’obscurité mais qu’elle arrivait parfaitement à reconnaitre.

Après sa discussion pleine d’émotion avec son père, Clarke et lui étaient revenus à l’intérieur de la maison. Elle avait immédiatement remarqué la présence de Gustus et Mme Woods dans la salle de réception et avait donc cherché du regard sa petite-amie. Mais elle s’était vite aperçue que Lexa était absente. Et elle n’avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir où elle pouvait la trouver.

C’était ce qui l’avait amené à quitter de nouveau la chaleur de l’intérieur et à se retrouver là où elle se trouvait actuellement. Au bord de la plage, juste devant la cabane de maître-nageur où elle avait gravé sur une des rambardes ses initiales à elle et à Lexa, à regarder cette dernière balancer des cailloux dans l’océan.

Sa tenue était loin d’être aussi soignée que plus tôt. Son blazer avait disparu, sa chemise était sortie de son pantalon, ses manches étaient retroussées et, même si Clarke ne le voyait pas parce que Lexa continuait de lui tourner le dos, elle savait que plusieurs boutons étaient surement défaits.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se décida enfin à se rapprocher un peu plus. Elle s’avança donc doucement dans son dos et décela le moment exact où Lexa l’entendit. Elle la vit se figer une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre son balancement de cailloux sans se retourner, ce qui eut le don de la rendre légèrement incertaine. Mais elle ne se démonta pas et continua de marcher jusqu’à se retrouver à seulement quelques pas derrière elle.

\- Lexa… appela-t-elle délicatement.

L’interpellée ne répondit pas et lança un énième caillou qui ricocha plusieurs fois contre la surface lisse de l’eau.

\- Depuis qu’il est mort, j’essaye de penser à un souvenir heureux avec lui, finit-elle par dire. Un seul. Juste un seul souvenir,  une seule conversation naïve où il n’aurait été question que de nous, que de moi. Et rien…

Elle s’immobilisa, ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Rien ne me vient à l’esprit… poursuivit-elle. Les seules véritables conversations que lui et moi ayons eues tournaient toujours autour de Woods & Co, de ses attentes vis-à-vis de moi, du travail…

\- Lexa… prononça de nouveau Clarke, incertaine de ce qu’elle pouvait répondre.

Incertaine de ce qu’elle pouvait dire pour l’aider à se débarrasser de la détresse qu’elle pouvait entendre dans sa voix.

\- Tu sais quels ont été les derniers mots que je lui ai dits? questionna Lexa sans se tourner vers elle. Je lui ai dit qu’il mourrait sans savoir ce que c’était que de véritablement aimer… C’est la dernière chose qu’il a entendu de moi…

Elle attrapa de sa main droite un des cailloux qu’elle tenait fermement de sa main gauche et le balança, comme tous les autres avant, dans l’océan.

\- Je ne suis pas triste, poursuivit-elle. Je ne le suis pas… Jusqu’à maintenant je me sentais coupable et – et maintenant je me sens en colère… Je suis en colère contre lui et c’est horrible parce qu’il est mort mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher parce qu’à cause de lui, je me retrouve une nouvelle fois complètement coincée!

Elle ponctua chaque mot en jetant un caillou, chacun plus fortement, plus brutalement que le dernier, jusqu’à se retrouver les mains vides et la respiration saccadée.

Clarke n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de combler les quelques pas qui les séparaient et la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle se retint de le faire. Elle ravala donc la boule d’émotion qui s’était créé dans sa gorge et se força à ne pas bouger, à ne rien dire, parce que Lexa se confiait enfin. Elle externalisait enfin ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur et Clarke savait que c’était ce dont elle avait réellement besoin.

Lexa baissa ses yeux qui se faisaient de plus en plus piquants vers ses mains désormais sales avant de les reporter une nouvelle fois sur l’étendue obscure et infinie de l’océan.

\- Pendant quelques heures, je me suis sentie libre, murmura-t-elle. Je venais de tout perdre mais j’étais avec toi, on était dans notre lit et je voyais un véritable avenir se dessiner pour nous. Un véritable avenir, incertain certes, mais vrai. Libre. Sans l’emprise de mon nom ou de mes parents… Et bien sûr, c’était trop beau pour être vrai…

\- De quoi parles-tu? questionna Clarke en penchant la tête sur le côté d’un air confus.

Lexa tourna enfin sur ses talons pour lui faire face et la perdition que Clarke put lire sur son visage eut le don de lui briser le cœur.

\- Ma famille a perdu la majorité absolue dans l’entreprise, expliqua-t-elle d’une voix monotone, comme si elle ne faisait qu’énoncer des faits qui ne la touchaient pas directement. Et par conséquent, si le conseil d’administration veut les évincer, ils le peuvent… Sauf si je deviens moi PDG…

\- Quoi? prononça Clarke, un peu plus perdue.

Elle savait qu’elle n’était pas des plus douées en économie mais elle connaissait ses bases, elle savait à peu près comment fonctionnait une entreprise avec des actionnaires. Mais là, elle n’y comprenait plus rien.

\- Mon père a fait signer à chaque membre du conseil d’administration une clause stipulant que s’il venait à mourir ou à être en incapacité de continuer d’occuper son poste, seul son héritier le remplacerait. Sans vote préalable… Je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit légal mais c’est en place… Donc le seul moyen de garder Woods & Co hors des mains de Nia Queen c’est que je prenne la place de mon père. Que je devienne Commandant…

Elle laissa échapper un rire sans joie et lança un regard circulaire autour d’elle avant d’ajouter:

\- Même mort, il arrive à contrôler ma vie…

\- Tu n’es pas obligée de le faire, répondit prudemment Clarke.

Lexa reporta son regard sur elle et laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Si Nia devient PDG, 7000 postes seront supprimés, informa-t-elle gravement.

Et Clarke n’eut pas besoin d’en entendre plus pour comprendre son dilemme. Elle détestait la situation dans laquelle Lexa se trouvait. Elle détestait voir sa petite-amie souffrir et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l’aider, pour la soulager.

\- Lex… prononça-t-elle. Ce n’est pas ta responsabilité. Tu n’es pas responsable des erreurs que ton père a faites…

\- Le fils est toujours puni pour les iniquités de son père, cita Lexa d’une voix défaitiste.

\- Hé non! contesta fermement Clarke en faisant plusieurs pas dans sa direction. Tu n’es pas coupable, tu n’es pas responsable de la situation et tu as le droit d’y tourner le dos si c’est ce que tu veux, personne ne t’en voudra…

\- Personne hormis les 7000 personnes qui vont perdre leur emploi, rétorqua tristement Lexa.

\- Non. La responsable sera Nia Queen. Pas toi…

Lexa secoua légèrement la tête avant de pousser un soupir et lever de nouveau les yeux vers Clarke.

\- Tu penses vraiment que j’arriverais à me regarder dans le miroir si j’y tourne le dos en sachant pertinemment ce qui va se passer? questionna-t-elle d’une voix à peine audible.

_Non_ , pensa Clarke sans hésitation. _Pas le moins du monde_. Et cette pensée amena son cœur à se serrer un peu plus de douleur.

Elle connaissait parfaitement Lexa. Elle savait qu’elle ferait toujours passer le bien général avant ses désirs personnels, qu’elle se sacrifierait sans hésiter pour être sûre de faire ce qu’il y avait de plus juste.

\- Tu n’en seras pas moins la Lexa dont je suis amoureuse, finit-elle par répondre.

Un léger silence suivit ses mots pendant lequel elles ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire… avoua doucement Lexa.  

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire triste.

\- Je pense qu’au fond de toi tu le sais Lex, déclara-t-elle. Je pense que tu as pris ta décision mais que tu as juste peur de l’admettre…

Sentant ses yeux la piquer face à la véracité des mots, Lexa lui tourna de nouveau le dos et fit face à la mer. Elle poussa un soupir puis ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir pour regarder le ciel au-dessus d’elle.

\- La malédiction des Woods a encore frappée, déclara-t-elle lentement. Et cette fois-ci je me retrouve seule à la subir…

Sentant son cœur se briser un peu plus à l’entente de la douleur dans la voix de Lexa, Clarke finit par combler les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour se coller à son dos et glisser ses bras en-dessous des siens.

\- Je t’interdis de dire ça… souffla-t-elle en lui caressant la nuque du bout du nez. Tu n’es pas seule. Tu as tout un tas de gens qui t’aiment et qui te soutiendront… Et tu m’as moi Lexa... Quoi que tu décides de faire, tu m’auras moi. Toujours…

Les épaules de Lexa s’affaissèrent immédiatement et Clarke la sentit se laisser aller contre elle pendant quelques secondes avant de se reculer pour pouvoir se tourner et lui faire face.

Le regard plein de supplice qu’elle lui adressa amena son souffle à se couper douloureusement et, lorsque Lexa glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, elle n’hésita pas une seule seconde avant de lui enlacer la nuque et lui offrir le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

\- Tu n’es pas seule, répéta-t-elle en s’efforçant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. Tu n’es pas seule…

Lexa l’écouta répéter les mots encore et encore en la serrant un peu plus contre elle. Elle enfouit son visage dans sa nuque et respira son odeur en étouffant un sanglot contre sa peau.

Clarke avait raison, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle ne savait même pas s’il y avait une véritable décision à prendre. Pour elle, elle n’avait pas le choix. Elle savait qu’elle n’arriverait pas à vivre avec elle-même si elle ne le faisait pas.

Mais, alors qu’elle se laissait réconforter par les bras de Clarke, elle savait que ce ne serait pas sans conséquences et que la première chose qui risquait d’en pâtir était la seule et unique chose qui représentait une véritable importance dans sa vie.

Et ça, elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir y survivre…


	21. Chapter 21

Lexa était assise derrière son bureau lorsque la porte s’ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Titus qui pénétra à l’intérieur sans prendre la peine de toquer.

\- Mais je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous! lui dit-elle sarcastiquement en lui adressant un regard noir par-dessus ses lunettes.

Titus l’ignora et, après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il s’approcha du bureau et vint se poster devant elle.

\- Que faites-vous Alexandria? questionna-t-il sans préambule.

\- Je travaille, répondit simplement Lexa. Donc si vous le voulez bien…

Elle ponctua ses mots en lui faisant un signe de main en direction de la porte, l’invitant clairement à s’en aller. Mais Titus ne bougea pas et secoua la tête d’un geste frustré.

\- Vous devriez être à Los Angeles…

\- J’ai quelques affaires à terminer ici, dit Lexa.

Sa réponse ne fit qu’agacer un peu plus Titus qui s’exclama:

\- Une semaine! Une semaine que vous avez fui Los Angeles et que vous repoussez le Conseil d’Administration qui doit valider officiellement votre élection!

\- Quelle élection? rétorqua sèchement Lexa en se redressant en position debout. Ce n’est même pas comme s’ils avaient leur mot à dire! Mon père s’en est parfaitement assuré!

Titus ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Il prit une grande inspiration et la fixa longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Vous êtes le nouveau Commandant, prononça-t-il lentement. Vous avez accepté de l’être. Il est temps que vous assumiez vos choix, que vous preniez vos responsabilités et que vous arrêtiez de vous cacher…

Lexa se retrouva à serrer la mâchoire face à ses mots. Parce qu’elle savait qu’il avait raison.

Elle avait quitté LA en informant sa mère et son oncle qu’elle acceptait de remplacer son père à la tête de W&C mais qu’elle rentrerait d’abord à New-York pour choisir un nouveau Chef des Opérations et s’assurer qu’elle laissait son ancien poste entre de bonnes mains. En réalité, elle savait déjà qui allait la remplacer, et ce depuis le moment où elle avait accepté son nouveau rôle. Il s’agissait juste d’un prétexte pour tenter de gagner du temps, pour tenter de se faire à l’idée que sa vie allait irrémédiablement changer, et tout le monde le savait. Mais ils l’avaient laissée partir et une semaine après, elle en était toujours au même stade, elle n’arrivait toujours pas à s’y faire.

Pendant que sa mère, son oncle et son désormais conseiller s’étaient occupés de gérer les retombées liées à la mort du Commandant – auprès des actionnaires, auprès des employés, auprès du monde entier – elle, s’était cloitrée dans son bureau de New-York qui n’était même plus à elle et s’était obstinée à occuper un rôle qui n’était plus le sien, tentant d’ignorer le nouveau poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Une semaine que son père était mort, une semaine qu’elle avait quitté Los Angeles, et elle avait passé chaque minute à éviter d’y penser. À éviter d’en parler.

À éviter Clarke…

Mais Titus avait raison, il était temps qu’elle arrête de fuir et qu’elle assume la décision qu’elle avait prise. Elle leva donc de nouveau les yeux vers lui, prit une profonde inspiration et déclara:

\- Vous pouvez mettre en place le conseil, je serais là…

Titus laissa échapper un soupir soulagé avant d’acquiescer vigoureusement.

\- Je pense qu’il pourra se réunir d’ici deux jours, informa-t-il.

Lexa se contenta de lui répondre en opinant la tête.

\- Vous prenez la bonne décision, ajouta Titus avant de pencher la tête respectueusement et de tourner les talons pour quitter le bureau.

Lexa le regarda disparaitre derrière la porte et, tentant d’occulter du mieux qu’elle pouvait la boule de détresse au creux de sa poitrine, elle attrapa son téléphone portable, écrivit rapidement un message à Anya lui demandant si elle pouvait la rejoindre. Elle n’attendit pas de réponse, verrouilla son téléphone puis après de longues secondes d’hésitation, elle se tourna vers le fixe de son bureau et appuya sur le bouton qui la mettait en lien avec son assistante.

\- _Oui?_ prononça la voix de Costia.

Lexa ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle n’avait aucune envie de le faire mais il fallait qu’elle mette de l’ordre avec tout le monde avant de partir. Et Costia en faisait partie.

Elle ferma donc les yeux une fraction de seconde, poussa un soupir imperceptible et s’obligea à demander:

\- Tu pourrais venir s’il te plait?

\- _Oui bien sûr_ , répondit Costia. _J’arrive…_

Moins d’une minute plus tard, un bruit de petit coup retentit contre la porte qui finit par s’ouvrir sur Costia. Cette dernière pénétra à l’intérieur du bureau en adressant un petit sourire chaleureux à Lexa.

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- J’ai besoin que tu m’aides à organiser mon départ à LA, répondit Lexa. Pour après-demain…

Les yeux de Costia s’écarquillèrent légèrement à l’entente de la nouvelle mais elle retrouva rapidement contenance et se contenta d’acquiescer.

\- Je m’en occupe, assura-t-elle.

\- Merci, déclara Lexa.

Costia lui répondit par un sourire. Sourire qui disparut peu à peu pour laisser place à une mine inquiète.

\- Je sais que c’est une question débile, commença-t-elle prudemment, mais comment tu vas?

Lexa leva les yeux vers elle et se demanda quelle serait la réponse appropriée à la question. En colère? Impuissante? Dévastée? Effrayée?

Les quatre à la fois?

Elle se contenta de lui répondre par un haussement d’épaules. Elle n’avait pas envie d’en parler, elle n’avait pas envie d’y penser. Parce que si elle commençait à y penser, si elle commençait à s’y attarder, elle penserait à Clarke, elle penserait à tout ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à laisser derrière elle et elle n’était pas sûre de réussir à être assez forte pour ça. Costia sembla le comprendre car elle acquiesça et ne chercha pas à creuser plus.

Un silence légèrement gênant suivit, ce qui amena Lexa à s’éclaircir la gorge et essayer, une nouvelle fois, d’oublier son mal-être. Elle décida donc de se concentrer sur autre chose, sur ce qu’elle pouvait maitriser.

\- On devrait parler de la suite pour toi, déclara-t-elle d’une voix qu’elle s’efforça de garder contrôlée.

\- La suite? répéta Costia, légèrement confuse.

\- Oui, confirma Lexa.

Elle lui fit un signe, l’invitant à s’asseoir sur un des sièges face à elle puis attendit qu’elle le fasse avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je vais te demander quelque chose de vraiment égoïste, lui dit-elle. Et tu as le droit de refuser et je te promets que je ne t’en voudrais pas. Au contraire, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t’aider à trouver ce qui te conviendrait le mieux et –

\- Lexa, l’interrompit Costia en esquissant un petit sourire. Dis-moi…

Lexa poussa une longue expiration avant d’acquiescer.

\- J’aimerais que tu restes mon assistante et que tu viennes avec moi à Los Angeles, déclara-t-elle. Tu es une des rares personnes en qui j’ai confiance dans cette entreprise et je sais que je peux me reposer sur toi… Mais je sais aussi que ce serait un énorme sacrifice que je te demanderais de faire. Donc tu peux refuser et je m’assurerais que tu gardes ton job ici ou même que tu trouves quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant. Je pourrais même t’aider à trouver un poste au service juridique –

Costia hocha immédiatement la tête avant de lui répondre d’une voix pleine de conviction:

\- Je te suis…

Lexa, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour continuer ses déblatérations sur les potentiels jobs qu’elle pouvait lui trouver, s’interrompit immédiatement et lui adressa un regard surpris. Elle ne s’était pas du tout attendue à une réponse positive et encore moins une réponse aussi rapide.

\- Tu devrais y réfléchir, dit-elle doucement. Ce n’est pas une décision que tu peux prendre à la légère…

\- J’y ai déjà réfléchi, assura Costia. Toute la semaine...

Lexa fronça des sourcils à l’entente de l’information et pencha la tête sur le côté en la regardant curieusement.

\- Tu es mon amie Lexa et je sais que ce qui est en train de se passer est dur à gérer alors si je peux t’aider, je le ferais…

\- Tu réalises que je te demande de déménager à 4000km d’ici?

\- Je sais, répondit Costia en souriant. Et ça ne me dérange pas… Je te rappelle qu’avant de venir vivre ici à New-York, j’ai été dans plusieurs villes différentes et puis je sais que si je veux revenir, tu m’en laisseras l’opportunité…

\- Et Niylah? questionna Lexa. Après tout, vous commencez tout juste à sortir ensemble…        

Le sourire de Costia diminua légèrement avant qu’elle n’acquiesce.

\- Elle comprend, répondit-elle. On en a beaucoup parlé et elle sait que mon travail est très important pour moi et qu’il est trop tôt pour que je fasse ce genre de sacrifice pour notre relation… On s’est donc mise d’accord pour essayer une relation longue distance.

Le cœur de Lexa se serra et, sans qu’elle ne puisse s’en empêcher, elle se retrouva à dire amèrement:

\- Faut croire que tu es beaucoup plus courageuse que moi…

Costia fronça immédiatement des sourcils à l’entente des mots.

\- Tu parles de Clarke et toi? questionna-t-elle candidement.

Lexa se retrouva à déglutir difficilement en détournant les yeux sans répondre. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de s’éclaircir la gorge, mal-à-l’aise, et changer de sujet.

\- Prends le temps d’y réfléchir, dit-elle d’une voix beaucoup plus stoïque qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. S’il te plait… ajouta-t-elle beaucoup plus chaleureusement en reportant son regard sur Costia. Je ne veux pas que tu en viennes à regretter ta décision…

Costia ouvrit la bouche pour contester et lui dire que sa décision était déjà prise, qu’elle ne se sacrifiait pas vraiment parce qu’elle savait que malgré tout, ce job représentait une véritable opportunité qui ne s’offrirait surement plus jamais à elle. Mais elle décida de ne rien dire parce qu’elle savait que ce n’était pas ce que Lexa voulait entendre et se contenta d’acquiescer.  

Quelqu’un toqua à la porte et elles levèrent toutes les deux les yeux pour voir Anya entrer à l’intérieur.

\- Je vais vous laisser, déclara Costia en se redressant de son siège.

Elle adressa un dernier sourire à Lexa, salua Anya d’un signe de tête respectueux puis quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle, laissant les deux cousines seules.

Anya se tourna vers Lexa qui s’était également redressée de son siège et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu voulais me voir?

\- Yep, répondit Lexa en s’efforçant d’esquisser un mince sourire. Ça te tente d’aller boire un verre?

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

En l’espace de seulement quelques secondes, Lexa descendit son deuxième verre de whisky d’une traite, ce qui eut le don d’inquiéter considérablement Anya. Elle observa silencieusement sa cousine assise à côté d’elle au comptoir d’un des bars les plus chics de New-York et eut l’impression de revenir des mois en arrière, lorsque Lexa avait demandé à Clarke d’emménager avec elle et que cette dernière avait refusé.

Et il n’en fallut pas plus à Anya pour comprendre pourquoi sa cousine l’avait attirée ici.

\- Quand est-ce que tu pars? questionna-t-elle.

Un silence de quelques secondes passa avant que Lexa ne lui réponde.

\- Après-demain, dit-elle en reposant son verre désormais vide devant elle.

Elle fit un signe à la barmaid face à elle lui signifiant de lui en servir un nouveau – ce qu’elle s’exécuta à faire – causant un nouveau soupir chez Anya qui ne quittait pas sa cousine des yeux.

\- Je sais que je te l’ai déjà dit mais tu n’es pas obligée de le faire, tu ne dois rien à personne…

Lexa se retrouva à fermer les yeux à l’entente des mots. Mots qui faisaient horriblement échos à ceux que Clarke lui avait dits au bord de la plage. Et elle ne pouvait pas penser à sa petite-amie. Ça avait le don de créer une boule douloureuse au creux de sa poitrine qui la faisait suffoquer.

Mais, comme toujours lorsqu’elle tentait d’occulter Clarke de la tête, elle échoua. Elle vivait constamment en elle, c’était un fait devenu indiscutable.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça, répondit Lexa.

Elle s’efforça de retrouver un minimum de contenance et se tourna vers Anya pour lui adresser un petit sourire rassurant.

\- Mais tout devrait bien se passer, certifia-t-elle, après tout, j’y ai été préparée toute ma vie…

_Ce n’est pas pour autant que c’est facile_ , pensa Anya. Mais elle garda les mots pour elle et se contenta d’acquiescer avant de faire face au bar pour boire une gorgée de son verre à son tour.

\- Alors je viens avec toi, finit-elle par dire après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Tu ne peux pas, lui répondit simplement Lexa.

\- Et pourquoi? rétorqua Anya d’un ton plein de défi.

\- Parce que j’ai besoin de toi ici…

Lexa se tourna de nouveau vers elle et lui adressa un nouveau sourire morne.

\- Je ne fais ni confiance à ma mère ni à ton père et encore moins à Titus. Ils pensent qu’ils vont faire de moi leur pantin mais je n’ai aucune intention de les laisser faire et pour ça, j’ai besoin de toi, An’. J’ai besoin que tu me remplaces…

\- Que je te remplace? répéta Anya, surprise. Tu veux dire en tant que Chef des Opérations?

Le sourire de Lexa s’agrandit légèrement.

\- Oui, confirma-elle. Et pour ça, il faut que tu restes à New-York…

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Certaine… assura Lexa. Sauf si ce n’est pas ce que tu veux…

_Bien sûr que si!_ aurait voulu crier Anya. Mais elle avait également envie de refuser pour pouvoir la suivre et assurer ses arrières à Los Angeles.

Elle voulait dire à Lexa qu’elle n’avait pas besoin d’y aller seule, qu’elle n’avait pas à porter ce fardeau seule. Elle voulait lui dire qu’elle était là pour elle et qu’elle la suivrait sans hésiter. Mais elle comprenait ce que Lexa lui demandait. Elle comprenait que c’était plus judicieux qu’elle reste ici et veille sur l’antenne de la compagnie la plus importante après celle de Los Angeles.

Même si elle se doutait que Lexa lui proposait ce nouveau poste également pour lui éviter d’avoir à faire les mêmes sacrifices qu’elle-même s’apprêtait à faire.

Ce qui se vérifia lorsque Lexa ajouta en plaisantant:

\- Et puis je n’ai pas envie de me faire tuer par Raven parce que je t’aurais emmenée avec moi à l’autre bout du pays…

Anya ne répondit pas et la regarda grimacer amèrement avant de boire une grosse gorgée de son verre.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, lui dit-elle prudemment. Le service de Clarke ne devrait pas tarder à se terminer, tu devrais aller la retrouver…

\- Et pourquoi? rétorqua Lexa dans un rire jaune. Pour lui dire que je dois partir et qu’il y a de grandes chances que je gâche notre relation? Je préfère encore rester ici et boire jusqu’à ce que je n’y pense plus…

Elle ponctua ses mots en terminant son verre d’une traite, sous le regard impuissant d’Anya.

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

D’un geste mécanique, Clarke ouvrit son casier et y déposa son stéthoscope et sa blouse avant d’attraper son téléphone portable. Ayant passé toute la journée au bloc, elle n’avait pas pu le consulter et maintenant, elle n’avait qu’une idée en tête, c’était de voir si elle n’avait pas reçu d’appels ou de messages. Et effectivement, elle en avait reçu de nombreux mais pas de la personne qu’elle voulait. Et cette constatation l’amena à soupirer tristement.

Elle savait que Lexa l’évitait, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais elle avait espéré qu’en lui laissant un peu de temps et d’espace, elle finirait par lui revenir. Sauf que, plus les jours passaient, plus le départ pour Los Angeles se faisait imminent, et plus Lexa s’éloignait d’elle. Et si Clarke était complètement honnête avec elle-même, elle admettrait qu’elle était complètement effrayée.

Lexa mettait de plus en plus de distances entre elles et elle se retrouvait complètement impuissante face à la situation.

Clarke voulait être là pour elle, elle voulait l’aider dans son deuil, dans ses nouvelles responsabilités. Elle voulait la soutenir et lui _montrer_ qu’elle était là pour elle. Mais Lexa ne lui en laissait pas la possibilité.

Elle lui donnait même l’impression de ne pas vouloir d’elle à ses côtés et c’était exactement ce qui lui faisait peur.

Hormis le moment sur la plage, Lexa avait mis un point d’honneur à se montrer impassible, détachée. Même avec elle. Et c’était quelque chose qui n’était jamais arrivée depuis qu’elles étaient ensemble...

Mais il y avait aussi des moments, des petits moments, qui l’amenait à garder espoir. Qui lui montrait que, malgré tout ce qui se passait, leur amour n’était pas le problème…

 

_∞ La nuit dernière…_ _∞_

 

_Alors qu’elle sombrait de plus en plus dans son sommeil, Clarke sentit le lit s’affaisser à côté d’elle._

_\- Lexa? prononça-t-elle d’une voix endormie._

_Mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse et mit la sensation sur le compte de son imagination. Surtout que Lexa lui avait envoyé un sms quelques heures plus tôt pour lui signifier qu’elle resterait tard à la compagnie et donc de ne pas l’attendre, ce qui voulait dire, qu’à l’instar de plusieurs nuits cette semaine, il y avait de grandes chances qu’elle ne rentre pas du tout._

_Sauf que, une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle sentit un corps plus que familier se coller à son dos et un bras se glisser sous son bras pour lui enlacer la taille avant qu’un baiser ne vienne se poser sur l’arrière de sa nuque._

_\- Je t’aime… murmura Lexa contre sa peau d’une voix pleine de vulnérabilité. Plus que tout au monde…_

_Clarke se retrouva à fermer les yeux pour tenter de s’empêcher de pleurer. Son sommeil l’avait complètement quittée et elle n’avait qu’une envie c’était de se perdre dans l’étreinte et oublier tout le reste. Oublier les jours qui venaient de s’écouler. Oublier son appréhension, sa peur pour ceux qui arrivaient._

_Mais Lexa avait besoin d’elle._

_La poitrine lourde, elle se tourna dans le lit pour lui faire face et, même si elle ne pouvait pas bien la voir dans le noir, elle décelait parfaitement sa détresse. Elle prit donc son visage entre ses mains et l’embrassa tendrement avant de souffler un « je t’aime aussi ». Lexa acquiesça plusieurs fois contre son front avant de se coller un peu plus contre elle et d’enfouir son visage contre sa nuque qu’elle caressa du bout du nez._

_Clarke était à deux doigts de la supplier de lui parler, de se confier. Mais elle savait que ce dont sa petite-amie avait besoin en cet instant, c’était de réconfort. Alors, elle le lui donna. Elle entremêla ses jambes aux siennes, glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se colla un peu plus à elle jusqu’à ce qu’elles finissent par s’endormir toutes les deux._

 

Et ce matin, lorsqu’elle s’était réveillée, Lexa était déjà partie et Clarke avait l’impression qu’elles étaient revenues à cette période pleine d’incompréhension qui avait failli les détruire.

Sauf que, cette fois-ci, elle n’avait aucune intention de laisser un manque de communication se mettre entre elles…

 

La porte des vestiaires s’ouvrit, la sortant ainsi brutalement de ses pensées. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et se tourna pour voir Monroe et Murphy, les deux autres internes avec qui elle était le plus proche, rentrer à l’intérieur en rigolant.

\- Griffin, lança Murphy lorsqu’il remarqua sa présence. On va boire un verre, tu viens avec nous?

Clarke secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de répondre:

\- Non désolée, je ne peux pas, j’ai des choses à faire…

_Comme rentrer chez moi et obliger ma petite-amie à me parler…_

\- Allez, ne fais pas ta rabat-joie! s’indigna Murphy. Tu ne sors jamais avec nous!

\- Laisse la tranquille Murphy, la défendit Monroe. Elle a de la chance d’avoir une vie en dehors de cet hôpital, elle a raison de vouloir en profiter…

Elle adressa un clin d’œil complice à Clarke qui lui répondit par un petit sourire reconnaissant tandis que Murphy grimaçait.

\- Oui bon okay, concéda-t-il. Mais j’accepte seulement parce que j’aime bien ta petite-amie…

\- Tu as surtout peur d’elle, railla Monroe.

Et Clarke ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire lorsqu’elle réalisa à quel point ce que disait Monroe pouvait être vrai. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la toute première rencontre entre Lexa et ses collègues.

Pendant des semaines ils l’avaient tannée au sujet de sa mystérieuse petite-amie dont elle ne cessait de parler mais qu’ils n’avaient encore jamais vue. Ils en étaient même venus à la taquiner en lui demandant si elle existait réellement.

Puis, un jour, Lexa était venue déjeuner avec elle à l’hôpital et Murphy s’était complètement décomposé lorsqu’il s’était rendu compte que la _Lexa_ dont elle ne cessait de leur parler n’était personne d’autre qu’ _Alexandria Woods_ , l’héritière de l’empire Woods, détail que Clarke avait volontairement omis de leur donner. Et lorsqu’elle avait vu Murphy perdre tous ses moyens, elle avait été plus que fière d’elle.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il commence à l’embarrasser devant sa petite-amie en lui contant les nombreuses choses qu’elle avait pu leur confier sur son couple…

\- En même temps, Lexa sait se montrer vraiment intimidante quand elle le veut, rétorqua Murphy. Vous l’avez vue lors de sa dernière conférence de presse? Elle donnait l’impression qu’elle allait buter la journaliste…

Il reçut un coup de coude la part de Monroe qui l’amena à s’exclamer un « aïe! » avant de se tourner vers elle et lui lancer un « quoi? » indigné auquel elle répondit en lui faisant un signe de tête en direction de Clarke.

\- Désolé, marmonna Murphy lorsqu’il comprit qu’il avait sûrement manqué de tact avec tout ce qui se passait dernièrement.

Mais Clarke ne les écoutait plus. Son attention était désormais focalisée par l’écran de son téléphone qui affichait un appel entrant venant d’Anya.

Elle se détourna de ses collègues et décrocha le téléphone. Son oreille fut immédiatement assaillie par un brouhaha et un fond de musique.

\- Anya?

\- Hey Clarke, salua cette dernière par-dessus le bruit. Je suis désolée de te déranger, tu es toujours à l’hôpital?

\- Oui, répondit Clarke. Mais j’ai terminé... Tout va bien?

Anya ne répondit pas immédiatement et Clarke sentit un léger stress la gagner. La cousine de sa petite-amie ne l’appelait jamais et elle se doutait que si là, elle l’avait fait, c’était qu’il se passait quelque chose.

Et que ce quelque chose concernait Lexa.

\- Je suis dans un bar avec Lexa et disons qu’elle est complètement saoule, finit par dire Anya d’un ton hésitant. Je suis vraiment désolée de t’appeler mais elle refuse de rentrer et s’il y a bien une personne qui peut la faire bouger d’ici, c’est toi…

Un « tournée générale! » retentit dans le téléphone de Clarke et elle se retrouva à ouvrir de grands yeux ronds lorsqu’elle reconnut la voix de sa petite-amie.     

\- Clarke… soupira Anya, désespérée.

\- Vous êtes où? questionna la nommée en attrapant sa veste et son sac.

\- _Bemelman’s_ , répondit immédiatement Anya.

\- J’arrive…

Elle raccrocha, enfila sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie en souhaitant une bonne soirée à Murphy et Monroe, ignorant volontairement leurs regards curieux...

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

\- Tu as vraiment une tête bizarre, bredouilla Lexa.

Anya se tourna vers elle et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu’elle la vit la regarder à travers son verre de shot vide.

\- On dirait que tu as une patate à la place du nez, poursuivit Lexa dans un gloussement.

Et avant qu’Anya n’ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle se tourna brusquement vers la barmaid qui l’avait servie toute la soirée et qui se trouvait juste devant elle et lança d’une voix forte:

\- Michelle! Un autre whisky s’il te plait!

Ladite Michelle la fixa incertaine avant de se tourner vers Anya qui secoua immédiatement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de boire, déclara cette dernière à l’adresse de sa cousine.

\- Nope! répondit Lexa avec un grand sourire niais. C’est ma dernière soirée de liberté et j’ai bien l’intention d’en profiter comme il se doit!

Elle reporta de nouveau son attention sur la barmaid et s’exclama:

\- Tu sais quoi? Sers une tournée de la bière la plus chère que tu as à tout le monde, c’est moi qui offre!

\- Lexa! s’exclama Anya. C’est la troisième tournée que tu offres!

\- Relax, An! lui répondit Lexa dans un rire. Je suis immensément riche! Ce n’est pas quelques verres qui vont y changer quelque chose!

Anya leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel avant que son attention ne soit attirée par la porte d’entrée du bar qui venait de s’ouvrir sur Clarke. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde avant de descendre de son tabouret et se diriger directement vers elle.

\- Tu en as mis du temps! lui reprocha-t-elle lorsqu’elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Désolée, répondit Clarke, il y avait un peu de circulation…

Son regard se posa immédiatement sur le bar derrière Anya et plus particulièrement sur sa petite-amie qui, occupée à discuter de manière exubérante avec la barmaid, n’avait toujours pas remarqué son arrivée, et poussa un profond soupir.  

\- Je crois que je ne l’ai pas vue réellement saoule depuis le lycée, commenta-t-elle sans la quitter des yeux.

Le regard d’Anya s’assombrit immédiatement lorsqu’il retrouva sa cousine.

\- Elle vit vraiment mal tout ce qui se passe…

\- Je sais, se contenta de répondre Clarke.

Elles échangèrent un regard lourd de sens puis, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elles s’avancèrent en direction de l’objet de leur discussion.

Clarke se rapprocha du dos de Lexa et posa une main délicate sur son épaule avant de prononcer doucement son prénom. Lexa se tourna et esquissa un énorme sourire lorsqu’elle la vit.

\- Clarke! s’écria-t-elle.

Elle se leva brusquement et manqua de trébucher de son tabouret mais, ne semblant même pas s’en rendre compte, elle demeura imperturbable et se pencha vers sa petite-amie pour l’embrasser. Cependant, son manque de coordination l’amena à louper ses lèvres et embrasser son menton.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire lorsqu’elle la vit se reculer légèrement en fronçant des sourcils, confuse, et ne put s’empêcher de la trouver vraiment adorable. Elle glissa donc ses deux mains sur sa nuque et l’attira vers elle pour l’embrasser proprement, ce qui sembla grandement satisfaire Lexa qui retrouva son sourire.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là? lui demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Clarke lança un regard furtif en direction d’Anya avant de reporter son attention sur Lexa qui s’était tournée vers la barmaid sans attendre de réponse.

\- C’est ma copine! s’exclama-t-elle en désignant fièrement Clarke qu’elle continuait de tenir contre elle.

\- Je n’avais pas du tout deviné, se moqua légèrement Michelle-la-barmaid avec un sourire amusé.

Mais Lexa ne releva pas le sarcasme évident et poursuivit.

\- Elle est chirurgien, informa-t-elle. Elle sauve des vies tous les jours et c’est la plus belle femme au monde!

Clarke sentit ses joues la brûler de gêne et adressa un sourire crispé à la barmaid qui la regardait toujours aussi amusée. Elle la salua avec un petit « hey… » avant de tirer sur le bras de Lexa pour capter son attention.

\- Lexa, bébé, on devrait vraiment rentrer…

\- Pas maintenant, répondit Lexa avec une moue boudeuse. Tu sais quoi? ajouta-t-elle en retrouvant immédiatement un grand sourire. Tu devrais boire un verre!

Et, là aussi, elle n’attendit pas de réponse avant de se tourner vers le bar.

\- Michelle! appela-t-elle pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois de la soirée. Tu pourrais préparer un Mojito à ma petite-amie s’il te plait? Tu vas voir, ils sont délicieux, assura-t-elle à l’adresse de Clarke.

\- Lexa… soupira cette dernière.

\- Tu préfèrerais peut-être autre chose? questionna Lexa en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Je suis désolée, j’ai l’habitude de te voir prendre toujours ça mais on peut changer…

De nouveau, elle reporta son attention vers la barmaid avec l’intention de changer sa commande mais Clarke l’en empêcha en posant ses mains de part et d’autre de son visage pour l’obliger à la regarder.

\- Merci mon amour mais je ne veux rien, assura-t-elle.

Lexa esquissa une nouvelle grimace boudeuse qui l’amena à fondre un peu plus de tendresse. Elle fit remonter une de ses mains jusqu’à son front et lui décala une mèche de cheveux qui s’était mise devant ses yeux.

\- On devrait vraiment rentrer à la maison, tu as beaucoup bu…

\- Mais je n’ai pas fini de célébrer, se lamenta Lexa.

Clarke n’avait aucune idée de ce dont elle pouvait bien parler mais ne chercha pas à savoir pour le moment et répondit:

\- On finira de célébrer à la maison, juste toi et moi, d’accord?

Le visage de Lexa s’illumina presque immédiatement et elle esquissa un grand sourire.

\- Tu veux dire avec du sexe? demanda-t-elle de manière pas du tout discrète.

Tandis qu’Anya explosait de rire à côté d’elle, le visage de Clarke prit une nouvelle teinte de rouge. Décidément, elle n’avait vraiment pas l’habitude d’avoir à faire à la langue déliée d’une Lexa complètement saoule.

\- Quoi – je – non! balbutia-t-elle.

Mais Lexa s’était déjà détournée d’elle pour attraper sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Je vous laisse, lança-t-elle en regardant tour à tour la barmaid et sa cousine, je rentre m’envoyer en l’air!

Tandis que Clarke laissait échapper un grognement embarrassé sous les nouveaux rires d’Anya et de la barmaid, Lexa s’éloigna de quelques pas en direction de la porte avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Clarke lorsqu’elle remarqua qu’elle ne l’avait pas suivie.

\- Tu viens? demanda-t-elle impatiemment.  

Clarke secoua légèrement la tête pour retrouver un minimum ses esprits et répondit « Je – j’arrive… » sans pour autant bouger, toujours mortifiée par ce qui venait de se passer. Anya laissa échapper un nouveau rire avant de se lever, d’enfiler sa veste et de se diriger à la suite de Lexa.

\- Comme d’habitude c’était un plaisir Michelle, déclara-t-elle en direction de la barmaid. Mets toutes les consos de ce soir sur mon compte s’il te plait…

La barmaid lui répondit par un acquiescement et la regarda s’éloigner en secouant la tête amusée.

Clarke suivit également Anya du regard et, lorsqu’elle la vit attirer Lexa de force à l’extérieur, elle sortit de sa torpeur et esquissa un geste dans leur direction.

\- Bonne soirée, souhaita-t-elle à la barmaid en s’éloignant à reculons.

\- À vous aussi, répondit Michelle. Quelque chose me dit que ce sera le cas…

Le sous-entendu ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Clarke qui sentit ses joues la brûler un peu plus. Elle se demandait d’ailleurs si elles allaient un jour retrouver une température normale.

\- Non – je – elle est saoule, répondit-elle en bégayant. On va juste rentrer et – et dormir, rien de plus…

Sa gêne ne fit qu’agrandir le sourire de la barmaid qui finit par rigoler. Clarke lui dit au revoir et se dépêcha de s’en aller, n’ayant aucune envie de prolonger son embarras. Elle retrouva l’air frais de l’extérieur et s’arrêta quelques secondes pour fermer les yeux et reprendre ses esprits. Cependant, le calme fut de courte durée car, une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle entendit des cris à quelques mètres d’elle. Clarke tourna la tête et vit Anya et Lexa du côté passager de sa voiture qu’elle avait garée en trombe juste à côté du bar, Anya tentant de faire monter Lexa à l’intérieur tandis que cette dernière se débattait.

\- Lexa, monte dans cette satanée voiture avant que je t’y oblige de force! s’exclama la voix d’Anya.

\- J’aimerais bien voir ça, rétorqua Lexa avec un sourire arrogant.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de s’empresser de les rejoindre. Elle avait passé près de 24 heures à l’hôpital, dont la moitié au bloc, et pourtant ces dernières minutes avaient été les plus fatigantes de sa journée. Malgré tout, elle ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire lorsqu’elle arriva à la hauteur des deux cousines et que Lexa lui adressa un énorme sourire en s’exclamant un « Clarke! ».

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe? demanda Clarke.

Anya leva les yeux au ciel avant d’adresser un regard noir à sa cousine.

\- Elle ne voulait pas monter dans la voiture tant que tu n’étais pas là, expliqua-t-elle en perdant de plus en plus patience.

Clarke esquissa un sourire et s’approcha de Lexa jusqu’à lui faire face.

\- Mon amour, il faut que tu montes dans la voiture si tu veux qu’on rentre, lui dit-elle patiemment, comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

\- Bien, marmonna Lexa en soupirant.

Elle se laissa guider par sa petite-amie qui l’aida à s’installer à l’intérieur de la voiture avant de lui attacher sa ceinture et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

\- Incroyable… prononça Anya en secouant la tête. J’avais oublié qu’elle perdait 20 ans d’âge mental lorsqu’elle était complètement bourrée.            

Clarke fixa Lexa à l’intérieur de la voiture, désormais concentrée sur le poste radio sur lequel elle n’arrêtait pas d’appuyer pour changer de station, et ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un rire attendri.

\- Moi je la trouve adorable, déclara-t-elle sans la quitter des yeux.

\- L’amour rend débile, répondit Anya en soupirant dramatiquement.

Clarke rigola de nouveau avant de s’arracher à la contemplation de sa petite-amie pour se tourner vers elle et perdit immédiatement son sourire lorsqu’elle la vit la fixer avec un air contemplateur.

\- Je pense que ce qui l’inquiète le plus dans toute cette histoire, prononça lentement Anya, c’est votre relation…

\- Elle n’a aucune raison de s’en inquiéter, assura Clarke. Et elle le sait…

\- Elle ne sait plus rien maintenant, répondit Anya avec un sourire triste.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes et ajouta:

\- Vous devriez vraiment parler…

\- Je sais… soupira Clarke.

\- Alors faites-le, rétorqua Anya.

Clarke s’apprêta à répondre mais fut interrompue par Lexa qui toqua contre la fenêtre de la voiture avant de lui adresser une moue triste lui signifiant de se dépêcher. Clarke la regarda et eut l’impression de fondre de l’intérieur.

Comme s’il était possible que la distance puisse représenter un risque quelconque lorsqu’elle ressentait ce genre de choses. Il pouvait y avoir des centaines de milliers de kilomètres entre Lexa et elle et elle était persuadée qu’elle ressentirait toujours cet amour intense et sans limites.

Elle lui adressa donc un sourire en acquiesçant avant de reporter son attention sur Anya.

\- Je ferais mieux d’y aller…

\- Yep, répondit Anya. Rentrez bien…

Elle adressa un dernier sourire à Clarke avant de tourner les talons pour s’éloigner en direction de sa propre voiture.

\- Anya! l’interpella Clarke après qu’elle ait fait quelque pas.

Elle attendit qu’elle se tourne vers elle avant de lui adresser un sourire plein de reconnaissance.

\- Merci…

Anya lui répondit par un hochement de la tête avant d’ajouter:

\- Prends soin de ma cousine…

\- Toujours, promit Clarke.

Elles échangèrent un dernier regard puis Anya s’en alla et Clarke monta dans la voiture. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et laissa échapper un rire sonore lorsqu’elle vit que Lexa avait fini par s’endormir. Pendant de longues secondes, elle ne bougea pas et la regarda dormir paisiblement à côté d’elle, sa poitrine lui donnant l’impression d’être sur le point d’exploser.

\- Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire sans toi? murmura-t-elle doucement.

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Lorsque Clarke stationna sa voiture dans le parking privé que Lexa et elle possédaient dans le bâtiment où se trouvait leur appartement, Lexa dormait encore paisiblement à côté d’elle. Et elle eut énormément de difficultés à la réveiller, perdant plus d’une quinzaine de minutes dans la voiture à tenter de l’en faire sortir. Mais, dès le moment où Lexa s’était décidée à s’en extirper, elle semblait avoir perdu tout son sommeil.

Ce qui amenait Clarke dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement, face à la porte de leur loft, tentant d’insérer la clé dans la serrure. Ce qui, en soi, n’était pas censé être une tâche difficile sachant qu’elle n’avait pas bu une seule goutte d’alcool et qu’elle était relativement en forme. Sauf qu’elle n’y arrivait pas. Parce que Lexa était collée à son dos, ses mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses sous ses vêtements et ses lèvres étaient en train de lui ravager la nuque.

\- Lex arrête… grogna Clarke.

\- Tu sens bon… répondit Lexa en lui mordillant la nuque.

Un petit gémissement s’échappa de la bouche de Clarke qui ne put s’empêcher de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller un peu plus contre elle.

Une semaine. Ça faisait une semaine que Lexa ne l’avait pas embrassée de cette façon, qu’elle ne l’avait pas touchée, tenue comme elle était en train de le faire. Et même si Clarke savait pertinemment que sa petite-amie n’était pas du tout dans l’état de faire quoi que ce soit, elle ne pouvait empêcher son corps de la vouloir.

Elle s’efforça donc de se ressaisir, secoua la tête pour tenter de faire disparaitre la brume de désir qui l’avait envahie et, puisant au plus profond de sa volonté, elle se dégagea des bras de Lexa et obligea cette dernière à faire quelques pas en arrière en appuyant ses mains contre son abdomen.

\- Arrête! lui intima-t-elle d’un ton qu’elle tenta tant bien que mal de garder sévère.

Elle pointa un doigt de mise en garde dans sa direction mais il ne fit qu’amener un sourire goguenard à se dessiner sur les lèvres de Lexa qui, malgré son état d’ébriété, voyait parfaitement qu’elle n’était pas indifférente à ses avances.

 

Finalement, Clarke réussit à ouvrir la porte de leur appartement et, non sans difficultés, attira Lexa jusqu’aux escaliers.

\- Je suis fatiguée! se plaignit Lexa alors que Clarke l’obligeait à monter les dernières marches.

\- Tu ne disais pas ça il y a quelques minutes, fit remarquer Clarke à bout de souffle.

Elle portait pratiquement tout le poids de sa petite-amie et, n’étant pas la personne la plus sportive au monde, l’action s’avérait plus difficile qu’elle ne le pensait.

Elles finirent tout de même par arriver dans leur chambre et Lexa s’écroula immédiatement sur le lit.

\- Lex, tu dois te changer…

\- Plus tard, grommela Lexa d’un ton somnolent.

Clarke posa sa veste sur un des fauteuils face à la cheminée et se retint de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel lorsqu’elle se tourna vers Lexa et vit qu’elle commençait à se rendormir.

\- Lexa… s’exaspéra-t-elle.

Elle s’avança jusqu’à elle et l’attira par les mains pour l’obliger à se redresser.

\- Clarke… geignit Lexa.

Elle se redressa malgré tout en position assise mais n’esquissa aucun autre geste pour se lever ou se déshabiller. Clarke la regarda quelques secondes avant de pousser un profond soupir et venir s’accroupir devant elle.

\- Tu es vraiment infernale, lui dit-elle en lui enlevant ses chaussures.

Elle les posa à côté du lit puis lui retira son pantalon et se redressa pour en faire de même avec sa veste et son chemisier.

\- On va faire l’amour? questionna Lexa.

Malgré elle, Clarke laissa échapper un rire tandis qu’elle lui déboutonnait sa chemise.

\- Je suis désolée bébé mais je ne pense pas que tu sois en état…

Lexa lui adressa une moue boudeuse.

\- J’adore te faire l’amour, déclara-t-elle en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Clarke rigola de nouveau.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle en posant un baiser sur son épaule désormais nue, et moi aussi...

La moue de Lexa se transforma en grand sourire flâneur.

\- Je t’aime…

Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke. Elle leva les yeux vers Lexa et la vit la fixer avec une adoration sans restriction, ce qui eut le don de faire violemment battre son cœur.

\- Je t’aime aussi, répondit dans un souffle en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

Lexa ferma les yeux et laissa son visage aller contre ses mains.

\- Tu m’as manqué, murmura-t-elle les yeux toujours fermés.

Clarke se figea légèrement à l’entente des mots. Elle savait qu’elle faisait référence à la semaine qui venait de s’écouler. Elle déglutit donc difficilement et lui répondit d’une petite voix:

\- C’est toi qui m’as évitée…

\- Je sais, soupira Lexa.

Elle retira ses bras de la taille de Clarke et se laissa retomber dans le lit avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers elle.

Clarke sentit son souffle se couper face à l’émotion qui s’affichait dans son regard. Toute trace de l’euphorie que l’alcool lui avait fait ressentir avait disparu et seule une profonde affliction marquait ses traits.

\- J’essayais juste de m’habituer à ton absence, finit par avouer Lexa d’une voix pleine de vulnérabilité.

\- Oh Lexa… souffla Clarke en s’asseyant sur le lit à côté d’elle.

Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et commença à les lui caresser en se demandant ce qu’elle pouvait bien répondre à ça. Lexa la regarda en ouvrant et fermant ses yeux de plus en plus paresseusement.

\- Je n’ai pas envie de te perdre, dit-elle d’une voix à peine audible en fixant Clarke droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, assura Clarke tout doucement.

\- Tu ne peux pas le promettre…

Elle finit par fermer complètement les yeux, bercée par les doigts dans ses cheveux. Clarke poussa un soupir lorsqu’elle comprit qu’elle s’était endormie mais ne bougea pas pour autant et continua ses caresses sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Et pourtant si… finit-elle par répondre.

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Le lendemain matin, ce fut avec une horrible migraine que Lexa descendit les escaliers de sa chambre. Elle arriva au bas des marches et poussa un grognement en grimaçant lorsqu’elle se retrouva confrontée à la luminosité qui se reflétait à travers les grandes baies vitrées du loft. Clarke, qui se trouvait dans la cuisine et lui tournait le dos jusque-là, se tourna vers elle lorsqu’elle l’entendit et lui adressa un sourire amusé.

\- Tu es réveillée!

\- Je crois, grommela Lexa.

Elle s’avança d’un pas trainant jusqu’à elle, posa un baiser sur sa joue en guise de salut puis se laissa tomber dramatiquement sur un des tabourets face au bar en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras.

\- Plus jamais je ne boirais, marmonna-t-elle d’une voix étouffée.  

Alors qu’elle était en train de remplir une grande tasse avec le café qu’elle venait de faire couler, Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire. Elle reposa le récipient de la cafetière à sa place puis attrapa l’assiette d’œufs brouillés et de bacon qu’elle venait de préparer et s’avança jusqu’à Lexa pour les poser devant elle.

\- Tiens, mange ça, ça va te faire du bien, lui dit-elle en veillant à parler doucement.

Lexa redressa la tête et lança un regard furtif au petit-déjeuner devant elle avant de lever les yeux vers Clarke et lui adresser un petit sourire reconnaissant.

\- Merci…

Clarke lui répondit par un mince sourire avant de revenir sur ses pas pour ranger la vaisselle qu’elle venait d’utiliser. Un léger silence s’installa pendant lequel Lexa attrapa la fourchette que Clarke avait posée à côté de son assiette et commença à triturer distraitement la nourriture qui s’y trouvait. Nourriture qui sentait divinement bon – comme à chaque fois que Clarke cuisinait – mais qui ne lui donnait pas vraiment faim. Non pas parce qu’elle avait une gueule de bois horrible mais parce que les évènements de la veille n’arrêtaient pas de se rejouer dans sa tête et qu’elle se sentait coupable. Sans compter le fait qu’elle était nerveuse à l’idée de parler à Clarke.

Mais elle savait que c’était indispensable. Elle avait repoussé pendant trop longtemps cette conversation. Elle leva donc les yeux vers sa petite-amie et fixa son dos de longues secondes avant de se décider à prononcer doucement son prénom. Les mouvements de Clarke se stoppèrent immédiatement et lorsque Lexa la vit prendre discrètement une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers elle, elle se maudit intérieurement de tous les noms.

\- Je suis désolée pour hier soir, déclara-t-elle doucement. Je n’aurais jamais dû boire autant…

\- Ce n’est pas grave, répondit Clarke en esquissant un petit sourire morne. Je pense que tu en avais besoin et, même si je ne pense pas que l’alcool soit la solution, je peux le comprendre…

Lexa déglutit difficilement et acquiesça.

\- Je suis quand même désolée, je – j’ai eu un comportement plus que déplacé et –

\- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, l’interrompit Clarke dans un rire. Tu as été plus qu’adorable…

Elle posa le chiffon qu’elle tenait à la main et se tourna pour lui faire complètement face avant d’ajouter d’une voix beaucoup plus sobre:

\- Et puis, pour la première fois cette semaine, tu m’as réellement parlé, donc ne t’en fais vraiment pas pour ça…

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Lexa entraperçut une once de déception dans les yeux de Clarke. Mais cette dernière se détourna de nouveau d’elle pour reprendre ce qu’elle était en train de faire et Lexa se retrouva à se maudire de nouveau.

Elle savait qu’elle était la responsable de cette tension, de cette distance qui se faisait de plus en plus grande entre elles et qu’elle détestait plus que tout au monde mais qui lui avait semblé irrémédiable. Dès lors qu’elle avait accepté de remplacer son père à la tête de Woods & Co, elle avait su que sa relation avec Clarke allait s’en retrouver menacée et cette simple pensée l’avait insupportée.

Elle avait eu peur. Que ses sentiments ne soient pas suffisants. Que leur amour ne soit pas suffisant. Donc elle avait fait ce qu’elle faisait de mieux, ce qu’elle n’avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

Elle avait fui.

Pas indéfiniment. Pas définitivement. Parce qu’il s’agissait de Clarke et que même toute la volonté du monde n’arriverait pas à lui faire vouloir rester loin d’elle. Il n’existait sûrement rien qui réussirait à la séparer d’elle.

Elle avait juste eu besoin de prendre du recul pour tenter de s’adapter à la situation et de s’habituer à la sensation douloureuse qu’elle ressentait à chaque fois qu’elle s’imaginait loin de la personne qu’elle aimait.

Mais ça n’avait pas marché. Ça n’avait rien changé. La douleur était toujours aussi présente. Et la seule chose que sa prise de recul avait amené c’était une perte de temps loin de Clarke.

Et il était temps que ça se termine. Il était temps qu’elle affronte ses peurs et ses démons.

Il était temps qu’elle parle enfin.

Elle se leva donc du tabouret et s’avança silencieusement jusqu’à Clarke. Arrivée juste derrière elle, elle hésita une fraction de seconde puis glissa délicatement ses bras autour de sa taille avant de poser son menton sur son épaule. Lorsqu’elle sentit Clarke se laisser aller contre elle, elle ne put s’empêcher de pousser un soupir soulagé et de fermer les yeux en enfouissant son nez dans sa nuque, les bras la serrant un peu plus contre elle.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau. Je ne savais pas comment gérer et j’ai juste peur de –

Elle s’interrompit, incapable de prononcer les mots que, saoule, elle avait eu le courage de dire.

Mais Clarke le fit pour elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna dans ses bras de sorte à lui faire face avant de dire doucement:

\- Tu as peur de me perdre…

Lexa serra la mâchoire avant d’acquiescer doucement.

\- Je pars à LA, s’obligea-t-elle à articuler. Demain…

\- Oh… prononça Clarke, ses épaules s’affaissant immédiatement.

Elle sentit une boule désagréable se créer au creux de sa poitrine où son cœur se mit à tambouriner brutalement. Mais elle tenta de l’ignorer parce que, même si c’était soudain, elle avait su que ça allait arriver. Depuis que Lexa avait décidé d’être altruiste et faire passer le bien de l’entreprise et de ses employés avant son bonheur à elle, elle avait su que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’elle ne s’en aille.

\- Je m’en vais Clarke, continua Lexa, faisant ainsi écho à ses pensées. Et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps…

\- Je sais, répondit Clarke.

\- Il se peut même que ce soit définitif…

\- Je sais…

Serrant inconsciemment ses mains sur les hanches de Clarke, Lexa pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux et ajouta d’une voix où une pointe de désespoir   pouvait se faire entendre:

\- Il y aura 4000 kilomètres, trois fuseaux horaires, un internat en médecine et une place de PDG entre nous…

Clarke déglutit difficilement, sa gorge lui donnant l’impression de se resserrer un peu plus à chaque mot de Lexa, et acquiesça.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Arrête de dire que tu sais, intima Lexa de façon frustrée, ça ne m’aide pas du tout.

\- Je sais, répondit Clarke.

Et malgré l’horrible peine qu’elle ressentait, elle laissa échapper un léger rire face au regard exaspéré que lui adressa Lexa et ne put s’empêcher de glisser ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l’attirer un peu plus vers elle.

\- Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que tu es réellement en train d’insinuer en me disant tout ça Lex, finit-elle par dire en glissant ses doigts le long de l’arrière de sa nuque jusqu’à les enfouir dans ses cheveux, mais il est hors de question qu’on rompe...

\- Non Clarke, s’empressa de répondre Lexa, se sentant tout de suite nauséeuse. Je ne veux pas rompre. Jamais de la vie… Je – la simple idée de vivre sans toi me tue… Mais, en partant, c’est exactement ce qui va se passer et honnêtement, je ne sais pas si j’y arriverais…

Le cœur de Clarke se brisa un peu plus et elle dut puiser au plus profond d’elle-même pour s’empêcher de laisser couler les larmes qui ne demandaient qu’à s’échapper.

Même si elle-même avait quelques craintes, quelques doutes, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser parler. Elle avait besoin d’être forte, infaillible, si elle voulait réellement montrer à Lexa que leur histoire ne risquait rien.

\- C’est vrai qu’on va être loin l’une de l’autre et que nos emplois du temps respectifs ne vont pas nous aider, concéda-t-elle, mais ce sera temporaire et jusque-là on pourra toujours se rendre visite quand on le pourra…

\- Tu ne comprends pas, répondit Lexa, je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir ici… Le QG de l’entreprise est à LA et je suis le nouveau Commandant et je –

\- Je sais tout ça, la coupa doucement Clarke avant qu’elle ne se lance dans des déblatérations sans queue ni tête. Je savais très bien ce qui nous attendait lorsque tu as accepté de te sacrifier et ça ne change rien…

Lexa fronça des sourcils, confuse, ce qui poussa Clarke à s’expliquer.

\- J’y ai beaucoup réfléchi moi aussi et je me suis renseignée et, si j’ai mon année, je pourrais demander mon transfert dans un autre hôpital, expliqua-t-elle. Et vu que ma mère est la Chef de Chirurgie d’un des plus gros hôpitaux de Los Angeles, je suis sûre d’être prise. Donc oui, notre séparation restera temporaire, juste le temps que je passe mes examens en juillet…

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Si tu ne reviens pas à New-York alors c’est moi qui te suivrais à Los Angeles, confirma Clarke avec un mince sourire.

\- Je ne peux pas te demander de faire ça, répondit Lexa en secouant la tête. Tu as toujours voulu rester loin de l’ombre de ta mère, c’est pour cette raison que tu as choisi New-York pour ton internat…

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire mais elle la devança et ajouta d’une voix un peu plus déterminée:

\- Ta carrière est ici, Clarke. _Ta vie_ est ici.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Clarke de secouer la tête avant de lui adresser un nouveau sourire éblouissant.

Décidément Lexa avait du mal à comprendre ce qu’elle était en train de lui dire.

\- Mon amour, ma vie est _avec toi_ , affirma-t-elle d’un ton plein de conviction. Je n’ai aucun intérêt à rester ici si tu n’es plus là…

Une vague d’émotion frappa violemment Lexa qui dut faire preuve d’une énorme volonté pour ne pas se laisser pleurer. Elle était émue et bouleversée. Parce qu’elle savait à quel point Clarke tenait à l’hôpital où elle se trouvait actuellement. Elle savait que sa petite-amie avait toujours voulu y construire sa carrière.

Et le fait qu’elle soit prête à le sacrifier pour la suivre avait le don de le toucher plus qu’elle n’aurait pu l’imaginer.

\- Non, prononça-t-elle en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

Prise au dépourvu, Clarke recula légèrement la tête pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- Non? répéta-t-elle en levant un sourcil incrédule.

\- Non, confirma Lexa. Tu vas rester ici et devenir l’extraordinaire chirurgienne que tu dois devenir. Et moi, je vais revenir. Je ne sais pas encore comment et ça risque de prendre un peu de temps mais je vais revenir. Après tout, je suis la Commandante, je fais ce que je veux…

Clarke laissa échapper un rire avant de rapprocher son visage du sien jusqu’à ce que leurs nez se touchent. La sensation désagréable au creux de son estomac n’avait pas faibli et elle ne pensait pas qu’elle faiblirait de sitôt avec le départ imminent de Lexa, mais elle se sentait soulagée. Soulagée d’avoir enfin pu parler à Lexa, de l’avoir enfin vu s’ouvrir à elle.

Elle était soulagée de voir qu’elles allaient bien et qu’elles continueraient d’aller bien.

\- Quoi qu’il se passe, quoi que tu décides de faire, lui dit-elle dans un souffle, je serais là… J’étais sincère quand je disais que tu n’étais pas seule, on est une équipe maintenant…

Lexa laissa son front aller contre celui de Clarke et poussa un petit soupir en fermant les yeux.

Depuis que son père était décédé, elle avait eu l’impression de vivre dans une obscurité qui lui était impossible de quitter et dans laquelle elle ne faisait que s’enliser un peu plus, à chaque seconde qui passait, sans en voir la fin. Elle s’était avancée dans le noir en se sentant complètement perdue.

Jusqu’à maintenant.

Jusqu’à ce que Clarke lui apporte la lumière dont elle avait besoin et lui rappelle que, contrairement à ce qu’elle essayait de se persuader, elle n’avait pas à traverser cette obscurité seule. Certes, elle n’en voyait toujours pas la fin, mais elle avait la personne qu’elle aimait à ses côtés et, seulement par ce fait, le chemin devant elle ne lui paraissait plus aussi effrayant.

Son avenir ne lui faisait plus aussi peur. Il ne lui paraissait plus aussi désespérant.

Il était solvable. Il était plein d’espoir.    

Il était avec Clarke…

Et pour la première fois depuis que son père était mort, Lexa se sentait apaisée.

Elle glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke et enfouit son visage dans sa nuque en la serrant contre elle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi… murmura-t-elle contre la peau de Clarke.

\- Comme je te l’ai dit un millier de fois tu ne le sauras jamais, alors, une bonne fois pour toute Lex, arrête de te poser la question, répondit Clarke d’un ton léger.

Lexa acquiesça contre son cou mais n’esquissa aucun autre geste pour rompre leur étreinte et garda ses bras fermement autour de Clarke, ce dont cette dernière était loin de se plaindre. Elle glissa de nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les lui caressa délicatement.

\- On va y arriver, assura-t-elle doucement.

Lexa se laissa bercer par les mots et acquiesça de nouveau.

\- On va y arriver…


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

\- La clause figurant dans le pacte des actionnaires est très claire à ce sujet, déclara Mme Woods d’une voix forte, Alexandria est la seule héritière légitime d’Edward et, par conséquent, la seule PDG légitime de Woods & Co…

Lexa n’avait pas besoin de regarder sa mère pour savoir qu’elle perdait de plus en plus patience. Patience dont elle-même commençait à terriblement manquer.

Elles se trouvaient toutes les deux face à un Conseil d’Administration au complet qui aurait dû valider officiellement sa nomination en tant que nouvelle PDG depuis près d’une heure mais qui faisait preuve de résistance. Ce qui, en soi, n’aurait pas vraiment dû représenter la moindre surprise pour Lexa, surtout lorsqu’elle voyait le sourire calculateur que Nia Queen arborait depuis le début de la réunion.

Cette dernière porta d’ailleurs son attention sur Mme Woods et lui répondit:

\- Alexandria, très chère, nous ne remettons pas en cause la légitimité de la clause mais nous nous devons tout de même de la faire vérifier…

\- Il s’agit là de la définition même d’une remise en cause, rétorqua sèchement Mme Woods.

Sa perte de calme évidente ne fit qu’accentuer le sourire de Nia.

\- Il faut nous comprendre, nous avons signé cette clause il y a plus de 25 ans, votre fille n’était même pas encore née… déclara Nia en faisant un signe de tête condescendant en direction de Lexa.

Cette dernière ne se laissa pas atteindre par l’évidente provocation et garda son visage complètement fermée. Elle savait que c’était exactement ce que cherchait l’autre femme.

Et peut-être qu’effectivement Lexa n’était pas encore née quand l’entreprise avait été créée, contrairement à toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de la table en cet instant précis, mais elle avait été préparée depuis toujours à la diriger. Elle n’avait pas eu d’enfance à cause de ça. Elle n’avait pas eu de véritable vie de famille ou de réels liens avec ses parents à cause de ça.

Qu’elle le veuille ou non, sa mère avait raison. Woods & Co faisait partie d’elle. Et ce n’était pas Nia Queen qui allait réussir à le retirer.

Elle avait trop sacrifié pour ça…

À cette pensée, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Comme à chaque fois qu’elle pensait aux sacrifices qu’elle avait fait pour se trouver là où elle était aujourd’hui...

La vision de Clarke vint lui hanter l’esprit et elle se retrouva malgré elle à se remémorer la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vue, le matin même, alors qu’elle la quittait pour venir à Los Angeles.

 

 

_∞ Flash-Back_ _∞_

_\- Bon voyage à vous, souhaita l’hôtesse._

_Elle tendit son carton d’embarquement à Lexa qui l’attrapa en la remerciant avec un petit sourire poli avant de tourner les talons et de s’avancer dans l’immense hall de l’aéroport JFK. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’écran qui affichait les différents départs, repéra sa porte d’embarquement puis reporta son attention sur Clarke qui l’attendait un peu plus loin avec Raven, Octavia, Anya et Lincoln. Ignorant pour la énième fois le sentiment de détresse au creux de son estomac, elle réarrangea la sangle de la sacoche qu’elle avait sur l’épaule et se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire sur les lèvres._

_\- Tout est okay? questionna Octavia lorsqu’elle arriva à leur hauteur._

_Lexa croisa le regard de Clarke qui ne la quittait pas des yeux puis acquiesça à l’adresse d’Octavia._

_\- Yep, répondit-elle, il ne me reste plus qu’à embarquer…_

_Un léger silence plein de tension suivit ses mots pendant lequel personne ne bougea. Ils savaient tous que c’était l’heure des au revoir mais ils n’en avaient aucune envie._

_Finalement, ce fut Lincoln qui prit l’initiative d’ouvrir le bal et s’avança de quelques pas vers sa cousine pour la prendre dans ses bras._

_\- Ne te montre pas trop ambitieuse à vouloir conquérir le monde entier ou un truc dans le genre hein, plaisanta-t-il en la serrant contre lui._

_Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire en répondant à l’étreinte._

_\- Je vais essayer, promit-elle._

_Lincoln se recula pour la regarder et son petit air mutin disparut pour laisser place à une expression beaucoup plus morne._

_\- Prends soin de toi, lui dit-il doucement, et surtout reste fidèle à toi-même…_

_Ses mots secouèrent quelque peu Lexa qui ne put se résigner à répondre avec autre chose qu’un acquiescement et un mince sourire. Lincoln sembla le comprendre car il n’attendit pas de réponse, lui fit une légère bourrade affectueuse à l’épaule et se recula pour laisser la place à sa sœur qui s’avança vers elle d’un pas hésitant._

_\- Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’avoir l’impression de te lâcher, admit Anya._

_Lexa vit que malgré le stoïcisme qu’elle tentait d’afficher, le visage de sa cousine montrait une certaine agitation. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et hocha la tête de gauche à droite._

_\- Non An’ au contraire, assura-t-elle. On sera beaucoup plus efficaces séparées qu’ensemble et tu le sais…_

_\- Diviser pour mieux régner, comprit Anya._

_Ce qui fit sourire un peu plus Lexa qui acquiesça en disant:_

_\- Exactement…_

_Elles se fixèrent longuement, ne semblant communiquer qu’avec leurs regards, puis Anya fit un pas vers elle et lui tendit le bras. Lexa baissa les yeux vers la main de sa cousine et se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rigoler face au geste._

_Anya et elle étaient tellement identiques sur de nombreux points. Le premier étant qu’elles détestaient se montrer vulnérables. C’était pour cette raison que leur relation n’était pas des plus affectueuses. Elles n’étaient pas du genre à se prendre dans les bras ou à se faire de longues déclarations d’amour larmoyantes. Elles s’aimaient, étaient là l’une pour l’autre, loyales l’une envers l’autre et elles le savaient parfaitement. Elles n’avaient pas besoin de se le dire._

_Alors, comme à chaque fois qu’elles se retrouvaient confrontées à ce genre de situation, Lexa attrapa le bras tendu et serra l’avant-bras de sa cousine dans ce salut particulier qu’elles se faisaient à chaque fois qu’elles terminaient un combat sur le ring de leur salle de sport._

_Anya serra à son tour son avant-bras et posa son autre main sur son épaule._

_\- Un appel et je suis là en quelques heures, promit-elle._

_\- Je sais, assura Lexa._

_\- Ils ne savent vraiment pas ce qui les attend..._

_\- Je vais juste faire ce que j’ai à faire, répondit Lexa avec un haussement d’épaules._

_\- Oui et ils vont très vite comprendre à quel point ils t’ont sous-estimée, rétorqua Anya avec un sourire goguenard et fier sur les lèvres._

_Lexa esquissa un sourire à son tour en la fixant longuement. Elle savait qu’elle avait très bien réussi à ne pas le montrer jusqu’à maintenant, surtout pour ne pas accentuer le sentiment de culpabilité d’Anya, mais elle appréhendait réellement de se retrouver seule à Los Angeles sans sa cousine qui avait toujours été là pour l’aider, la guider, la conseiller._

_\- Bon ça suffit les adieux dramatiques! lança Raven. On a l’impression que Lexa s’en va à la guerre!_

_Elle vint s’interposer entre elles et bouscula légèrement sa petite-amie d’un geste joueur._

_\- C’est à notre tour maintenant, lui dit-elle._

_Anya grogna de contestation mais lâcha tout de même sa cousine et, après un dernier signe de tête, se recula tandis que Raven et Octavia prenaient sa place. Elles se postèrent toutes les deux devant Lexa et la prirent en même temps dans leurs bras. Cette dernière laissa échapper un léger rire et répondit à leur étreinte. Son regard trouva immédiatement celui de Clarke par-dessus les épaules de leurs meilleures amies. Elle se tenait à quelques mètres en retrait et suivait l’échange avec des yeux rouges et humides qui eurent le don d’accentuer la douleur au creux de la poitrine de Lexa._

_\- Tu vas vraiment nous manquer, déclara Octavia à son oreille._

_-_ _Vous allez aussi me manquer, répondit Lexa dans un craquèlement de voix._

_Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer quelques secondes l’étreinte de ses amies avant de les rouvrir pour se replonger dans ceux de Clarke. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes puis s’obligea à se reculer légèrement pour pouvoir reporter son attention sur Octavia et Raven à qui elle adressa un léger sourire._

_\- Vous veillerez sur elle hein? leur demanda-t-elle dans un murmure qui n’était destiné qu’à elles._

_Raven et Octavia n’eurent pas besoin qu’elle leur précise de qui elle parlait pour savoir qu’il s’agissait de Clarke. Elles échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Lexa et lui adresser un sourire triste et rassurant à la fois._

_\- Toujours, promit Octavia._

_\- Tu veilles sur toi aussi, ajouta Raven. Fais attention à toi, ne laisse pas le pouvoir te monter à la tête et surtout ne deviens pas aussi snob que les personnes que tu côtoieras au quotidien._

_Lexa secoua la tête en rigolant, la boule qu’elle avait au ventre s’allégeant l’espace de quelques secondes._

_\- C’est promis, répondit-elle._

_\- De toute façon, on viendra s’en assurer de nous-mêmes, déclara Raven avec un petit sourire mutin. J’ai bien l’intention de venir profiter de tous ces nouveaux avantages dont tu as hérité!_

_Octavia lui mit un coup de coude à l’estomac qui l’amena à se tourner vers elle pour lui lancer un regard scandalisé._

_\- Quoi? s’offusqua-t-elle. Il faut bien qu’on trouve des côtés positifs à la voir s’en aller!_

_Lexa laissa échapper un nouveau rire amusé._

_\- Tu auras libre accès à tout ce que j’ai en ma possession, promit Lexa._

_\- Yes! s’exclama Raven en brandissant exagérément le poing en l’air._

_En réalité, elle se fichait un peu de la vie de luxe qui attendait Lexa – enfin elle ne s’en fichait pas réellement, il fallait être un minimum honnête – mais la seule raison pour laquelle elle agissait ainsi c’était pour tenter de la faire sourire  et elle était heureuse de se voir réussir._

_Elle perdit tout de même peu à peu son sourire espiègle et regarda Lexa avec beaucoup plus de sérieux._

_\- J’aurais quand même préféré te voir rester avec nous, lui dit-elle doucement._

_\- Je sais… assura Lexa._

_Elles se prirent une dernière fois dans les bras puis, après une dernière étreinte entre Lexa et Octavia, les trois amies se séparèrent et Octavia et Raven se décalèrent._

_Le regard de Lexa retrouva immédiatement celui de Clarke et la détresse qu’elle avait ressentie plus tôt et qui s’était légèrement éclipsée grâce à ses amies lui revint brutalement._

_Parce qu’il ne lui manquait plus que Clarke à qui dire au revoir et elle n’était pas sûre d’en être capable._

_\- On va t’attendre un peu plus loin, déclara Octavia à l’adresse de Clarke._

_Cette dernière se contenta d’acquiescer et de lui adresser un petit sourire reconnaissant._

_Après un dernier au revoir à Lexa, Octavia, Raven, Lincoln et Anya s’éloignèrent de plusieurs mètre, les laissant ainsi seules toutes les deux et elles se retrouvèrent à se fixer de nouveau sans rien dire ni bouger._

_\- Tu as pris tout ce qu’il te faut? finit par demander Clarke._

_Lexa acquiesça doucement et un nouveau silence se fit._

_\- On se voit bientôt de toute façon, déclara Clarke après quelques secondes. Dès que nos emplois du temps concordent, je viendrais te voir et – et d’ici là, on sera trop occupées pour voir le temps passer…_

_Lexa savait que c’était faux et que les jours qu’elles allaient passer loin l’une de l’autre allaient être d’une longueur agonisante. Elle le savait et elle savait que Clarke le savait aussi et qu’elle tentait juste de les réconforter toutes les deux. Alors elle ne dit rien. Elle déglutit difficilement et se contenta d’acquiescer de nouveau._

_\- Tu dois aussi prendre soin de toi, poursuivit Clarke. Ne saute aucun repas et ne passe pas des nuits blanches à travailler…_

_-_ _Ça te va bien de dire ça alors que c’est exactement ce que tu fais quand tu es à l’hôpital, tenta de plaisanter Lexa._

_Mais Clarke n’esquissa aucun sourire amusé et la fixa gravement de ses yeux rouges._

_\- Je suis sérieuse Lex, lui dit-elle sévèrement. Ne m’oblige pas à venir jusqu’à Los Angeles te botter les fesses…_

_\- Ne me dis pas ça, je risque de le faire juste pour pouvoir te voir, plaisanta Lexa avec un petit sourire hésitant._

_Clarke laissa échapper un rire qui se transforma rapidement en sanglot et Lexa sentit son monde entier s’écrouler. Sans réellement réfléchir, elle laissa tomber sa sacoche au sol sans accorder la moindre importance à l’ordinateur qui se trouvait à l’intérieur et ouvrit les bras._

_\- Viens là, intima-t-elle doucement._

_Clarke n’hésita pas une seule seconde avant de combler les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et de venir se blottir dans ses bras._

_\- Je suis désolée, je m’étais jurée de rester forte, déclara Clarke contre sa nuque._

_Lexa serra fortement la mâchoire pour tenter de retenir ses propres larmes qui lui piquaient de plus en plus les yeux. Elle se recula légèrement, posa un baiser sur le front de Clarke puis baissa les yeux vers les siens tout en portant ses mains sur ses joues pour essuyer les larmes qui y coulaient._

_\- Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, prononça-t-elle dans un murmure plein de sincérité._

_Clarke laissa échapper un reniflement sceptique entre le rire et le sanglot et elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau à se fixer sans pouvoir détourner les yeux._

_\- Les passagers du vol 715 à destination de Los Angeles sont priés de se rendre à la porte d’embarquement n°14, annonça la voix officielle émanant des microphones les amenant ainsi à lever la tête pour l’écouter. Nous allons procéder à l’embarquement…_

_Lexa baissa de nouveau les yeux vers ceux de Clarke mais ne dit rien. Elle n’avait pas besoin de dire à voix haute qu’elle devait partir, elles le savaient parfaitement._

_Clarke glissa ses deux mains sur son visage et l’attira contre elle jusqu’à ce que leurs fronts se touchent et que leurs nez se frôlent._

_\- Je sais qu’on va y arriver, déclara-t-elle d’une voix tremblotante, mais ça n’empêche pas que tu vas terriblement me manquer…_

_Abandonnant toute réserve, Lexa se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres d’un geste fougueux._

_Elle l’embrassa avec tout ce qu’elle avait, avec tout ce qui faisait d’elle ce qu’elle était._

_Elle l’embrassa avec tout l’amour qu’elle lui portait. Elle l’embrassa avec le déchirement qu’elle ressentait à l’idée de se séparer d’elle._

_Elle l’embrassa avec la promesse que quoi qu’il se passe, quoi qu’il arrive, quoi qui les attend, son cœur lui appartiendra toujours._

_\- Pas une minute ne passera sans que je ne pense à toi, déclara-t-elle à bout de souffle lorsqu’elles rompirent le baiser._

_\- Dernier appel pour le vol 715 à destination de Los Angeles, merci de vous rendre à la porte d’embarquement n°14…_

_Clarke combla de nouveau la distance qui séparait leurs bouches et l’embrassa désespérément pendant de longues secondes avant de poser ses mains sur la poitrine à Lexa et d’appuyer dessus d’un geste joueur pour l’obliger à se reculer._

_\- Tu devrais t’en aller si tu ne veux pas que je te garde prisonnière ici, lui dit-elle en s’efforçant d’adopter un ton plus léger._

_Lexa esquissa un mince sourire avant de se forcer à se détacher d’elle. Elle se recula pour récupérer le sac qu’elle avait laissé tomber au sol, le glissa sur de son épaule et, sans qu’elle ne puisse résister, elle revint vers Clarke et l’embrassa de nouveau de manière intense. Et Clarke se retrouva dans l’incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit hormis de prendre son visage en éventail et répondre au baiser avec la même ferveur._

_\- Je t’aime plus que tout au monde, souffla Lexa entre deux baisers._

_\- Je t’aime aussi, répondit Clarke._

_Elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis deux et trois avant de l’obliger à se reculer une nouvelle fois._

_\- Maintenant va-t’en, lui dit-elle avec un petit rire._

_Il s’agissait d’une véritable torture mais elle savait que si elles ne s’obligeaient pas à se séparer, elles resteraient indéfiniment dans ce hall d’aéroport à s’embrasser._

_Lexa acquiesça, lui vola un dernier baiser furtif avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se détacher complètement d’elle. Elle recula de plusieurs pas sans la quitter des yeux puis, après un dernier regard, finit par tourner les talons et avança en direction des portes d’embarquements._

_Clarke ne la quitta pas des yeux, son cœur lui donnant l’impression de s’alourdir un peu plus à chacun des pas que Lexa faisait loin d’elle._

_Elle la regarda se tourner une dernière fois vers elle, lui adresser un dernier signe de la main puis disparaitre derrière les portes qui menaient à son avion. Et malgré le fait qu’elle ne la voyait plus, elle resta figée sur place pendant de longues secondes._

_Ce ne fut que lorsque Raven vint enlacer ses épaules avec son bras qu’elle sortit de sa contemplation. Elle se laissa ensuite guider jusqu’à la sortie de l’aéroport en se demandant si la douleur au creux de sa poitrine allait finir par s’affaiblir…_

_∞ Fin du Flash-Back_ _∞_

 

 

\- Les circonstances ne doivent en aucun cas nous amener à nous précipiter, déclara Nia, sortant ainsi brutalement Lexa de ses souvenirs. Le bien de l’entreprise en dépend…

Lexa se retint de laisser échapper un rire sarcastique à l’entente des derniers mots. Le bien de l’entreprise était loin d’être l’inquiétude principale de Nia Queen, tout le monde autour de cette table le savait pertinemment. Et pourtant un murmure approbateur parcourut les autres actionnaires majoritaires, amenant ainsi Nia à esquisser un sourire victorieux.

\- La clause stipule noir sur blanc que si Edward venait à décéder ou à se retrouver en incapacité de continuer d’exercer son rôle, seul son héritier légitime le remplacerait et ce, sans vote préalable du Conseil, répondit Mme Woods d’un ton agacé. Que vous faut-il de plus?

Le sourire de Nia s’agrandit un peu plus tandis qu’elle ne quittait pas Mme Woods des yeux, donnant l’impression de voir un prédateur face à sa proie.

\- Pourquoi insistez-vous autant pour faire valider cette clause aussi vite? lui demanda-t-elle. Vous donnez l’impression d’omettre de nous dire quelque chose...

Lexa entendit un reniflement moqueur émaner d’une personne se trouvant autour de la table et elle n’avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu’il s’agissait de Cage Wallace. Elle n’arrivait d’ailleurs toujours pas à comprendre comment son père avait pu faire l’erreur d’être assez négligeant pour le laisser devenir un actionnaire majoritaire au sein de leur entreprise. Pendant des années, il avait veillé à garder l’ascendance fulgurante de la famille Wallace loin de son entreprise. Il avait gardé l’influence de Dante dérisoire et celle de son fils complètement inexistante. Et pourtant, aujourd’hui, lui était décédé et les deux Wallace, père et fils, faisaient  partie de ceux qui avaient l’avenir de son entreprise entre leurs mains.

Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions lorsqu’elle vit le visage de sa mère se décomposer de fureur face à l’accusation à peine dissimulée, ce qui la poussa à prendre la parole avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Que proposez-vous? demanda-t-elle d’une voix impassible à l’adresse de Nia.  

Elle savait que la dirigeante d’Azgeda Corp. cherchait à faire sortir sa mère de ses gongs pour la discréditer un peu plus face au Conseil et il était hors de question qu’elle la laisse faire. Si elle voulait réellement démonter leurs arguments un par un, il était temps qu’elle propose les siens.

Nia porta son attention sur elle et de nouveau, Lexa se retrouva à faire face à un regard condescendant. Mais il était loin de la déranger.

Plus ils la sous-estimaient, plus ça la servait…

\- Nous reportons l’élection, finit par répondre Nia. D’un mois… Ce qui nous laisserait assez de temps pour faire vérifier ces conditions que votre père nous a imposées…

\- Nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps sans PDG! s’exclama Mme Woods. Ce serait complètement irresponsable et mettrait encore plus en danger la stabilité de l’entreprise qui a déjà été grandement fragilisée par le décès d’Edward!

Cette fois-ci, le murmure d’approbation qui parcourut les autres actionnaires fut en sa faveur.

\- Elle a raison Nia, concéda Dante Wallace. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de rester sans dirigeant durant autant de temps…

Lexa observa attentivement Nia et vit que la réponse la pris légèrement au dépourvu. Mais la surprise sur son visage disparut presque aussitôt qu’elle était apparue et laissa de nouveau place à son sourire arrogant.

\- Effectivement ce serait une véritable erreur, admit-elle, et ce n’était pas ce que je proposais…

\- Alors que proposez-vous? réitéra Mme Woods avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle aussi semblait avoir remarqué la faille dans la façade victorieuse qu’affichait Nia et Lexa comprit qu’elles étaient en train de reprendre la main sur cette réunion.

\- Qu’en attendant de savoir si la nomination officielle et définitive de mini-Alexandria ici présente est réellement légitime, déclara Nia d’un ton légèrement moqueur, elle occupe le poste de PDG temporaire. Ainsi, la Compagnie donne l’impression de retrouver sa stabilité, nous, nous avons le temps nécessaire pour faire vérifier nos droits et, en plus de ça, cette période nous permettra de réellement nous assurer que votre fille puisse contrôler assez ses émotions pour diriger l’empire qu’est Woods & Co…

Un léger silence suivit ses mots. Ses mots qui faisaient référence à l’incident qui avait eu lieu pendant le Gala de New-York et qui ne représentaient qu’une provocation supplémentaire. Provocation à laquelle, là aussi, Lexa n’avait aucune intention de répondre.

\- Il s’agit là d’une proposition très judicieuse, finit par dire Dante Wallace, je pense que nous sommes tous d’accord pour le dire?

Il lança un regard circulaire autour de lui et reçut plusieurs acquiescements de la part des autres membres du Conseil qui avaient regardé silencieusement l’échange entre les trois femmes. Lexa les observa à son tour et comprit qu’elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que de se plier à leur exigence, ce qui ne sembla pas être de l’avis de sa mère qui s’apprêta à prendre la parole pour riposter. Mais, de nouveau, Lexa se dépêcha de la devancer.

\- J’accepte, déclara-t-elle.

Il était inutile des se livrer à un combat qui était perdu d’avance. Après tout – et elle l’avait assimilé depuis son plus jeune âge – quelquefois, il était nécessaire de concéder une bataille pour gagner la guerre.

\- Parfait! lança Nia.

Et le regard froid et calculateur qu’elle lui adressa ne fit que conforter Lexa dans son idée…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

Une heure plus tard, le Conseil se termina enfin. Avec sa mère sur ses pas, Lexa pénétra à l’intérieur du bureau de son père.

Ou plutôt à l’intérieur de son bureau _à elle_.

\- Je me demande ce que prépare Nia, déclara sa mère. La clause est légitime, elle le sait très bien et elle ne pourra rien y changer. Et pourtant elle nous a fait repousser ta nomination…

Son questionnement était légitime et pertinent mais Lexa ne l’écoutait pas vraiment. Elle était trop occupée à regarder autour d’elle, observant plus attentivement la pièce qui l’avait intimidée pendant toutes ces années et qui était dorénavant à elle. Elle se demandait si elle s’y sentirait bien un jour, si elle réussirait à faire disparaitre cette nervosité qu’elle ressentait à chaque fois qu’elle s’y trouvait…

Tout y était froid. Austère. Les murs, les meubles, l’espace…

\- Elle donnait l’impression de chercher à gagner du temps plus qu’autre chose, poursuivit Mme Woods.

Lexa finit par reporter son attention sur elle.

\- J’ai trouvé sa demande adéquate, finit-elle par lui répondre. Tout comme sa proposition… Père était peut-être le fondateur de l’entreprise mais dès le moment où il a décidé de la faire entrer en bourse, il a accepté de la partager…

\- Et donc, tu es prête à la leur céder? rétorqua Mme Woods.

\- Je n’ai pas dit ça, s’agaça légèrement Lexa. Mais qu’on le veuille ou non, ces personnes ont autant leur mot à dire que nous. Ils ont investi dans cette entreprise, ils ont autant à perdre que nous… Et qu’importent les motivations qui se cachent derrière la demande de Nia Queen, sa requête reste juste…

Elle se détourna de sa mère et s’enfonça un peu plus dans le bureau en se massant les tempes d’un geste las.

Elle n’était là que depuis seulement quelques heures et pourtant elle avait déjà l’impression d’étouffer.

New-York lui manquait. Ses amis lui manquaient.

 _Clarke_ lui manquait. Déjà. Et terriblement.

Et le fait de ne pas savoir quand elle la reverrait, quand elle la reprendrait dans ses bras, l’embrasserait, avait le don de décupler sa sensation de manque…

\- Tu ne dois en aucun cas faire confiance à Nia, déclara Mme Woods derrière elle.

Lexa laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps et laissa échapper un léger rire sans joie avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

\- Rassure-toi, lui dit-elle lentement, je ne fais confiance à personne ici…

Le visage de Mme Woods se décomposa légèrement face à la remarque qu’elle savait lui être directement destinée.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, assura-t-elle. Nous sommes du même côté et tu le sais…

Lexa laissa échapper un nouveau rire jaune en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Je t’en prie… répondit-elle sarcastiquement. Après tout ce qui s’est passé, la moindre des choses que tu pourrais faire, ce serait d’arrêter de me mentir en pleine face…

Elle lui tourna de nouveau le dos et fit le tour du bureau pour ouvrir son ordinateur portable qu’elle avait posé dessus un peu plus tôt. Mme Woods la regarda sans rien dire pendant de longues secondes puis prit une profonde inspiration et demanda:

\- Est-ce qu’on ne pourrait pas oublier tout ce qui s’est passé et redémarrer d’un bon pied? Dieu sait que nous allons en avoir besoin…

Lexa leva les yeux vers elle et l’observa longuement en se demandant si elle n’était pas en train de se payer sa tête.

\- Tu attends réellement de moi que j’oublie tout ce qui s’est passé, tous les coups foireux que tu as pu me faire?  lui demanda-t-elle lentement.

\- Je sais que j’ai fait une erreur en m’en prenant à ta petite-amie – commença Mme Woods.

Mais Lexa la coupa immédiatement.

\- Clarke, prononça-t-elle d’une voix dure. Elle s’appelle Clarke…

Mme Woods la fixa quelques secondes puis acquiesça.

\- Clarke, répéta-t-elle. Je sais que je n’aurais pas dû essayer de vous pousser à vous séparer mais j’essayais juste de te protéger… Et hormis cette erreur de jugement, je n’ai jamais tenté d’intervenir dans ta vie derrière ton dos…

De nouveau, Lexa se retrouva à étudier longuement sa mère. Et elle lui semblait sincère. Vraiment.

Mais il y avait encore beaucoup trop de zones d’ombre pour qu’elle puisse, ne serait-ce qu’envisager, de la croire.

Une beaucoup plus que les autres…

\- Et pour Costia? finit-elle par demander.

Mme Woods se figea une fraction de seconde avant de retrouver un visage impassible. Mais Lexa le remarqua, ce qui l’encouragea à poursuivre.

\- Si tu veux réellement me prouver que je peux te faire confiance, déclara-t-elle en revenant sur ses pas pour faire le tour du bureau et lui faire face, si tu veux réellement qu’on fasse table rase du passé, commence par me dire une bonne fois pour toutes la vérité… Est-ce que vous étiez derrière l’embauche de mon assistante?

Un silence de quelques secondes s’installa pendant lequel aucune des deux ne bougea. L’une à l’opposée de l’autre, elles ne se quittèrent pas des yeux et s’observèrent longuement.

\- Oui… finit par répondre simplement Mme Woods.

L’aveu amena Lexa à laisser échapper un rire sans joie en se détournant une nouvelle fois de sa mère. Elle secoua la tête avant de lever la tête en l’air et de fermer les yeux.

Après tous ces mois, après tous ces doutes et ces incertitudes, elle avait enfin la confirmation qu’elle n’était pas parano.

Elle redressa la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers sa mère qui continuait de la regarder sans rien dire.

\- Comment est-ce que vous avez su?

Sa question amena Mme Woods à froncer légèrement des sourcils.

\- Comment est-ce que nous avons su quoi?

\- Qui elle était, répondit Lexa.

Elle serra la mâchoire, déglutit difficilement et ajouta:

\- Qu’elle était la seule personne susceptible d’amener Clarke à douter de moi…

Mme Woods ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle poussa un soupir et s’avança dans le bureau. Lexa la regarda s’arrêter devant une toile sur laquelle elle fit passer un doigt délicat, presque vulnérable. Il s’agissait d’une majestueuse peinture d’un artiste français très connu mais dont Lexa ne se rappelait même pas du nom. La seule chose dont elle se rappelait c’était qu’elle avait vu sa mère l’offrir à son père, il y avait près d’une décennie, après qu’elle soit rentrée d’un voyage d’affaire à Paris.

Lexa se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là. Il l’avait marqué parce que c’était sûrement l’un des seuls où elle avait vu ses parents agir autrement que comme des associés de travail…

Et, pour la première fois depuis le décès de son père, elle oublia la rancœur qu’elle ressentait pour sa mère et se laissa penser à ce qu’elle pouvait bien ressentir.

Que pouvait-elle bien ressentir en se trouvant ici, dans le bureau dans lequel elle avait vu son mari exercer pendant toutes ces années? Que pouvait-elle bien ressentir lorsqu’elle rentrait et se retrouvait seule le soir, sans la personne qui avait partagé sa vie pendant autant d’années?

Lexa savait que, aussi tordu, aussi opportuniste, aussi calculatrice qu’était leur relation, ses parents tenaient l’un à l’autre.

À leur manière.

Ils avaient toujours été un binôme, une équipe, des associés face à l’adversité.

Sa mère n’avait jamais réellement fonctionné sans son mari. Elle avait toujours tout fait en fonction de lui, sa vie était régie et avait tourné autour de lui.

Maintenant qu’il n’était plus là, qu’en advenait-il d’elle?

Mme Woods fixa la peinture quelques secondes supplémentaires en la caressant du bout des doigts avant de fermer les yeux et de reporter son attention sur sa fille.

\- Nous avons tendance à énormément sous-estimer les informations que nos subordonnés détiennent sur nous, déclara-t-elle lentement. Surtout ceux qui nous assistent personnellement…

Lexa fronça des sourcils, confuse, avant qu’un éclair de clairvoyance ne la frappe.

\- Emori… comprit-elle.

Mme Woods lui répondit par un acquiescement imperceptible.

\- Nous nous sommes rapprochés d’elle et lui avons proposé le poste qu’elle convoitait depuis plusieurs années contre quelques informations sur toi, énonça-t-elle d’une voix monotone, factuelle.

\- Vous avez tenté d’acheter mon assistante? s’indigna Lexa.

Mme Woods acquiesça de nouveau.

\- Nous n’avons pas seulement tenté, nous avons réussi…

Lexa laissa échapper un rire amer tout en secouant la tête, complètement incrédule.

\- Au début, elle s’est montrée réticente, admit Mme Woods. Elle ne cessait de nous répéter que Mlle Griffin ne cherchait jamais à te distraire dans ton travail et qu’au contraire, tu semblais plus épanouie depuis que votre relation avait évolué…

\- Et malgré tout, vous avez tout de même cherché à nous séparer, fulmina Lexa d’une voix emplie de dégoût.

Mme Woods se contenta d’acquiescer avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Elle a tout de même fini par céder face à la pression et à la convoitise de la promotion…

Elle marqua une pause, prit une inspiration et poursuivit:

\- Elle nous a parlé d’une conversation qu’elle a surprise entre Anya et toi. Au sujet de cette fille qui avait été à l’université avec toi et qui avait le don de rendre ta petite-amie jalouse... Elle nous a expliqué qu’elle t’avait entendu dire à Anya que tu considérais réellement cette fille comme une amie malgré tout et que tu aurais aimé que Clarke l’apprécie mais qu’il n’y avait aucune chance que ça se produise…

Lexa se souvenait vaguement de la conversation en question. Elle avait eu lieu quelques semaines après que Clarke et elle soient devenues un couple, juste avant sa graduation. Anya et elle s’étaient trouvées dans son bureau et elle avait confié à sa cousine qu’elle était triste que Costia ne soit pas présente à leur remise des diplômes. Puis elles en étaient venues à discuter de ce qu’il s’était passé et de ce que ressentait Clarke à l’égard de l’autre fille… Emori avait fait son apparition pendant quelques secondes, le temps de lui déposer plusieurs dossiers et Lexa n’y avait prêté aucune intention.

Mais il fallait croire qu’elle aurait dû…

\- Et donc vous avez fait vos recherches sur cette fille, vous lui avez offert un emploi en sachant pertinemment qu’elle ne le refuserait pas et vous l’avez envoyée ici en couvrant vos arrières avec cette histoire de recrutement via Columbia? en déduisit Lexa d’une voix sans émotion.

\- Exactement, répondit honnêtement sa mère. Nous savions que tu ne refuserais pas de la recruter. Il s’agissait de ton amie et elle était en grande difficulté…

Même si elle s’en était fortement doutée, Lexa ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir trahie à l’entente des mots de sa mère. Sa mère qui avait terminé son récit de la même manière qu’elle l’avait commencé: impassible et indifférente. Comme si elle ne faisait qu’énoncer des faits extérieurs à elle. Et Lexa se demanda si elle réalisait la gravité de ses actes, si elle éprouvait le moindre regret à les avoir faits.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que vous soyez partis aussi loin pour saboter ma relation avec Clarke, déclara-t-elle lentement. C’est complètement tordu, même venant de vous…

\- Nous pensions agir dans tes intérêts, répondit Mme Woods.

Mais sa réponse ne fit qu’énerver Lexa qui se tourna brusquement vers elle et s’exclama violemment:

\- C’était vos intérêts à vous que vous défendiez!

Prise au dépourvu, Mme Woods fit un pas en arrière.

\- Lexa… prononça-t-elle doucement.

Lexa secoua la tête et, tout en serrant la mâchoire, elle s’efforça de retrouver un masque d’indifférence.

\- Est-ce qu’il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir? questionna-t-elle.

\- Non… répondit Mme Woods.

Un nouveau silence se fit pendant lequel Lexa fixa longuement la femme face à elle, attendant de voir si elle allait s’excuser, montrer la moindre once de regret ou de culpabilité, même si clairement, à ce stade-là, elle n’en avait plus rien à faire.

Le silence se prolongea et, lorsqu’elle comprit que sa mère n’allait rien dire de plus, Lexa se décida à le rompre.

\- On est du même côté, dit-elle d’une voix lente. Je vais contrer Nia et m’assurer que Woods & Co reste entre nos mains et retrouve sa prospérité. Mais c’est tout…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Mme Woods, légèrement confuse.

Lexa ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle s’avança de quelques pas jusqu’à elle et la darda d’un regard dur.

\- Ce que je veux dire c’est que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi en dehors de ces murs. Dorénavant, tu ne représentes que la Vice-Présidente de cette entreprise. Rien de plus...

Elle marqua une légère pause et ajouta:

\- En ce qui me concerne, ce soir-là, ce sont mes deux parents que j’ai perdu dans ce crash d’avion…

Un éclair de douleur presque imperceptible passa dans les yeux de Mme Woods mais Lexa le remarqua tout de même. Et elle se détesta pour la petite pointe de culpabilité qu’il provoqua en elle. Cependant, elle réussit très rapidement à l’ensevelir sous l’immense rage qu’elle éprouvait à l’égard de sa mère.

\- Lexa… commença Mme Woods.

\- Je pense que tu peux disposer, dit froidement Lexa avant qu’elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d’autre, je te ferais appeler si j’ai besoin de toi…

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse, fit quelques pas en arrière et se tourna pour faire face aux baies vitrées, indiquant clairement que la conversation était terminée. Mais sa mère ne bougea pas et elle pouvait parfaitement sentir son regard dans son dos, ce qui l’amena à retenir sa respiration. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes qui lui paressèrent durer une éternité, elle entendit sa mère soupirer avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie du bureau. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle entendit la porte se refermer que Lexa abandonna ses faux semblants. Elle relâcha une expiration saccadée, leva la tête et ferma les yeux, bouleversée. Elle s’accorda quelques secondes puis s’obligea à retrouver un minimum de contrôle sur ses émotions.

Après tout, elle s’était juré qu’elle ne se laisserait plus atteindre par ses parents. il était donc temps qu’elle s’y tienne…

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

Le bruit incessant de son téléphone vibrant contre une surface dure amena Clarke à émerger de son sommeil. Elle ne s’était d’ailleurs même pas rendu compte qu’elle s’était endormie et se retrouva par conséquent légèrement désorientée.

Enfin jusqu’à ce qu’elle reçoive un coup de pied douloureux dans la hanche.

\- Eteins ce foutu truc! grommela la voix étouffée de Raven.

Et il n’en fallut pas plus à Clarke pour se souvenir de l’endroit où elle se trouvait. Le living-room de leur appartement à Lexa et elle, en compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies.

Après le départ de Lexa, Raven et Octavia avaient insisté pour rester avec elle, abandonnant ainsi leurs petits-amis respectifs pour s’assurer qu’elle ne déprimerait pas trop. Elles avaient donc passé la journée à ne rien faire hormis se goinfrer de cochonnerie devant la TV, ce qui les avaient amené à cet instant précis, toutes les trois endormies, étalées l’une sur l’autre sur le canapé.

Clarke esquissa un sourire morne en repensant à la journée qu’elles venaient de passer. Ses meilleures amies avaient vraiment tout fait pour la réconforter et elle leur en était plus que reconnaissante. Mais leur présence n’avait fait que marquer un peu plus l’absence de Lexa. Elles étaient un quatuor, elles fonctionnaient à quatre et ce depuis près de dix ans. Et, même s’il leur arrivait de se retrouver les unes sans les autres, elles finissaient toujours leur soirée « copines » à quatre.

Mais ce soir Lexa n’était pas là et elle ne serait pas là pendant longtemps.

Trop longtemps…

\- Clarke! se lamenta Octavia.

La nommée sortit de ses rêveries et se redressa d’un geste réticent pour attraper son téléphone. Mais elle oublia toute idée de sommeil lorsqu’elle vit son écran afficher un appel entrant venant de Lexa. Elle se dépêcha de répondre sans accorder la moindre importance à l’heure tardive.

\- Lex?

\- _Clarke…_ prononça la voix de Lexa.

Comme à son habitude, elle prononça son prénom avec tellement de révérence, tellement de douceur que Clarke se retrouva à fermer les yeux pour le savourer.

\- Hey… souffla-t-elle.

\- _Hey_ , répondit Lexa.

Et même si elle ne la voyait pas, Clarke pouvait parfaitement entendre son sourire.

\- _Je suis contente de t’entendre_ , déclara Lexa. _J’avais peur que tu te sois endormie..._

\- C’était le cas, répondit Clarke dans un petit rire.

\- _Oh… Désolée, je vais te laisser…_

\- Tu n’as pas intérêt! J’ai attendu de t’avoir au téléphone toute la journée!

\- Clarke! s’exclama Raven avant que Lexa ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. On essaye de dormir!

\- Pardon, répondit Clarke. Deux secondes, ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse de Lexa.

Elle se redressa du canapé et s’éloigna en direction des escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre.

\- Et inutile de revenir! lui lança Raven avant de se décaler pour s’allonger de tout son corps sur la place qu’elle venait de quitter.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire avant de grimper les marches deux à deux.

\- C’est bon je peux parler tranquillement, dit-elle dans le combiné lorsqu’elle se retrouva dans la chambre.

\- _Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te laisse?_ questionna Lexa. _J’avais oublié qu’il était aussi tard à New-York…_

Clarke jeta un coup d’œil à la montre qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait du côté du lit que Lexa occupait habituellement et vit qu’elle affichait minuit passé, ce qui voulait dire qu’il était seulement 21h à Los Angeles.

\- Non surtout pas, assura-t-elle. J’ai vraiment envie de te parler…

 _Tu me manques_ , se retint-elle d’ajouter.

\- Moi aussi, souffla Lexa.

Et Clarke ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire idiot. Elle s’avança jusqu’au lit où elle décala les draps pour se glisser en dessous et ne reprit la parole que lorsqu’elle se retrouva confortablement installée de son côté du lit.

\- Comment s’est passée ta journée? demanda-t-elle.

Lexa laissa passer de longues secondes avant de répondre un simple « bien » qui amena Clarke à froncer des sourcils.

\- Bien? répéta-t-elle sceptique. D’après ce que j’ai compris de tes messages, le conseil ne s’est pas déroulé comme prévu…

\- _Effectivement_ , confirma Lexa dans un soupir. _Ils ont repoussé ma nomination officielle jusqu’au mois prochain, en attendant je ne suis que la PDG intérimaire._

\- Quoi? s’étonna Clarke. Comment ça se fait?

\- _Nia veut faire vérifier la légitimité de la clause_ _et tous les autres étaient d’accord avec elle. Pour eux, ce mois me permettra de faire mes preuves et leur montrer que je mérite vraiment ma place…_

\- Je suis désolée, souffla Clarke.

Savoir que Lexa se retrouvait déjà confrontée à l’adversité alors qu’elle était à Los Angeles depuis moins de 24h avait le don d’amener son cœur à se serrer douloureusement. Parce qu’elle se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres et qu’elle se sentait complètement impuissante.

\- _Il n’y a aucune raison de l’être, au contraire, je comprends leurs réticences_ , assura Lexa. _Maintenant, il ne me manque plus qu’à leur prouver que je peux le faire…_

Puis, avant que Clarke ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle s’empressa de changer de sujet.

\- _Finalement Octavia et Raven passent la nuit avec toi?_ questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit Clarke. Elles ne voulaient pas me laisser seule…

\- _C’est cool de leur part…_

\- Oui, répondit Clarke.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant d’ajouter:

\- Lexa?

\- _Hmm?_ huma Lexa.

\- Je sais que tu leur as demandé de veiller sur moi, déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Un léger silence se fit au bout du fil avant que Lexa ne réponde.

\- _Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça?_

\- Quand j’ai essayé de leur dire qu’elles n’avaient pas besoin de me baby-sitter, Raven m’a dit qu’elles ne le faisaient pas pour moi mais pour toi, énonça Clarke. Sans compter le fait que j’ai entendu votre conversation à l’aéroport…

Elle savait que ses amies auraient tout de même été là pour elle même si Lexa ne le leur avait pas demandé. Mais le fait que cette dernière ait cherché à s’assurer qu’elle ne se retrouverait pas seule après son départ avait fait naitre au creux de sa poitrine une chaleur à la fois agréable et douloureuse qui lui était impossible d’expliquer.

\- _Je sais que tu n’en as pas besoin et que tu es parfaitement capable de veiller sur toi-même,_ finit par répondre Lexa, _mais ça me rassure de savoir qu’elles sont là quand même…_

_Pendant que moi je ne le suis pas…_

Elle n’avait pas prononcé les mots mais Clarke les savait présents. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de les poser sur la place vide à côté d’elle.

\- Et qui est-ce qui veille sur toi? murmura-t-elle d’une toute petite voix.

Un nouveau silence s’installa pendant lequel Clarke entendit Lexa prendre une profonde inspiration qu’elle relâcha lentement.

\- _Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi_ , finit par lui dire Lexa. _Tout va bien…_

\- Je m’inquiète toujours pour toi Lex, ça va de pair avec mon amour.

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire qui amena Clarke à sourire malgré elle. Et de nouveau, plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu’aucune des deux ne dise quoi que ce soit.

\- _Tu me manques…_ finit par souffler Lexa.

Clarke se retrouva la gorge nouée et ferma les yeux pour s’efforcer de ne pas craquer.

\- Lexa…

\- _Je sais que ça ne fait même pas 24h et qu’on avait dit qu’on ne se le dirait pas_ , déclara Lexa avant qu’elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. _Mais tu me manques Clarke, je n’arrive pas à l’empêcher…_

Clarke ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle déglutit difficilement les sanglots qui se faisaient de plus en plus présents dans sa gorge et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Tu me manques aussi, répondit-elle d’une voix tremblante.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder une nouvelle fois la place vide à côté d’elle et ajouta:

\- C’est la première fois que je me retrouve à dormir ici sans toi et je n’aime déjà pas ça…

De nouveau, le rire de Lexa résonna à son oreille et de nouveau, son cœur se serra à la fois de bonheur et de douleur.

\- _Tu vas enfin comprendre ce que je ressens à chaque fois que tu es de garde…_

\- C’est vrai, admit Clarke en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha du côté qu’occupait habituellement Lexa et posa sa tête sur son oreiller avant de s’envelopper un peu plus dans les couvertures, caler le téléphone contre son oreille et fermer les yeux pour se laisser bercer par la voix de sa petite-amie qui se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres d’elle.

Et pendant près de deux heures, elle resta dans cette position à discuter avec Lexa. De tout et de rien. De la journée qu’elles venaient de passer l’une sans l’autre. Du fait que Lexa se trouvait encore au bureau et qu’elle devrait rentrer.

De ce qui attendait  cette dernière pour les mois à venir, des voyages d’affaire qu’elle avait à Londres et Paris dans les jours qui suivaient et du fait qu’elle aurait voulu découvrir ces villes avec elle.

Elles discutèrent de ses prochaines gardes, de la prochaine fois qu’elles auraient la possibilité de discuter.

La possibilité de se voir…

Ce fut ce dernier point qui amena un nouveau silence à s’installer entre elles. Un silence pesant et plein d’appréhension. Parce qu’aucune des deux ne savaient quand est-ce qu’elles allaient pouvoir se retrouver.

\- _On va y arriver hein?_ questionna Lexa.

Clarke décela facilement la vulnérabilité dans ses mots et comprit qu’elle faisait écho à ceux qu’elles s’étaient dits lorsqu’elle lui avait annoncé qu’elle s’en allait.

\- Lexa… souffla-t-elle tendrement en enfouissant un peu plus son nez dans son oreiller.

Elle huma l’odeur de sa petite-amie qui s’y trouvait encore et soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Je peux t’assurer que ce n’est pas 4000km qui va se mettre entre nous deux…

Elle entendit Lexa rire doucement et sentit son cœur s’apaiser légèrement de soulagement.

\- Il faut que tu croies en nous, lui dit-elle dans un murmure.

\- _Je crois en nous_ , assura immédiatement Lexa.

Elle marqua une pause avant d’ajouter:

\- _Je pense que c’est la seule chose en laquelle je crois ces derniers temps…_

Clarke esquissa un mince sourire et acquiesça même si elle savait pertinemment que Lexa ne pouvait pas la voir.

\- Alors on n’a aucune raison de s’inquiéter…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochainement: Un petit bond dans le temps, Costia qui se mêle d'affaires qui ne la concernent pas, Clarke qui manipule le Dr Lewis et, pourquoi pas, un peu de smut ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Ses yeux jonglant entre l’endroit où elle mettait les pieds et le planning qu’elle tenait fermement entre les mains, Costia tenta tant bien que mal de maintenir l’allure de sa patronne qui s’avançait d’un pas rapide à travers le grand hall du QG de Woods & Co. Les personnes qui s’y trouvaient s’écartèrent immédiatement de leur chemin et lancèrent quelques regards craintifs à l’adresse de Lexa mais cette dernière ne les remarqua pas, trop occupée à consulter son téléphone portable qui n’arrêtait pas de vibrer dans ses mains.

\- Le rendez-vous avec la compta? questionna-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son écran.

\- Dans 15 minutes, informa Costia en jetant un coup d’œil à son planning. Il est censé durer une heure…

\- Et après, j’ai rendez-vous avec le Sénateur, c’est ça?

\- Non, répondit Costia en continuant de parcourir l’emploi du temps sous ses yeux. Ton rendez-vous avec le Sénateur est à 11h. Après la Compta, tu as la conférence téléphonique avec Londres et celle avec New-York juste après…

Lexa laissa échapper un grognement mais n’ajouta rien de plus. Elles arrivèrent devant les ascenseurs et, après avoir appuyé sur un des boutons pour en appeler un, Lexa reporta son attention sur Costia.

\- Autre chose pour ce matin? lui demanda-t-elle.

Costia baissa de nouveau les yeux vers son planning et répondit:

\- Le Comité souhaiterait valider quelques points avec toi concernant le Gala de demain.

\- Et par Comité tu entends ma mère? comprit Lexa.

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent, les amenant à s’y engouffrer sans attendre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elles se refermèrent et que la cabine commença son ascension que Costia répondit par un petit «oui».

\- Dis-lui que je lui donne carte blanche, déclara Lexa dans un soupir. Qu’elle fasse ce qu’elle veut, je m’en fiche…

\- Tu en es sûre? demanda Costia, incertaine.

Elle regarda Lexa se masser la nuque d’un geste las et sentit une petite inquiétude la gagner. La même inquiétude qu’elle ressentait depuis un mois et qui lui donnait l’impression de croître de jour en jour, au fur et à mesure qu’elle voyait son amie s’enliser de plus en plus dans son nouveau rôle.

\- Certaine, finit par répondre Lexa.

Elle redressa la tête et la tourna pour pouvoir regarder Costia et lui adresser un sourire.

\- Si j’en avais la possibilité, je n’assisterais même pas à ce gala, poursuivit-elle. Donc je peux facilement te garantir que quoi que le « Comité » souhaite valider avec moi concernant les détails de cette soirée, je n’en ai strictement rien à faire…

Un rire s’échappa de la bouche de Costia qui secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son planning et y noter quelque chose.

\- Okay, déclara-t-elle. Mais tu ne te plaindras pas si la couleur des nappes ne te plait pas…

\- Promis, répondit Lexa d’un ton faussement solennel.

Ce qui causa un nouveau rire de la part de Costia.

L’ascenseur finit par s’immobiliser au dernier étage et Lexa ne perdit pas de temps pour en sortir. Elle salua de la tête les quelques employés qu’elle croisa sur son chemin puis, Costia toujours sur ses pas, elle se dirigea directement vers le couloir qui menait à son bureau.

Elle passa devant le grand box où se trouvait l’espace de travail de Costia et arriva enfin devant les doubles portes de son bureau. Inconsciemment, elle marqua un temps d’arrêt – comme à chaque fois qu’elle s’apprêtait à pénétrer à l’intérieur de ce qui avait longtemps représenté l’endroit le plus intimidant qu’elle connaisse – avant de retrouver rapidement ses esprits et ouvrir les portes. Elle ignora la pesanteur qui vint lui écraser la poitrine et s’avança jusqu’au bureau qui se trouvait devant les gigantesques baies-vitrées donnant sur Downtown L.A.

\- On a eu des nouvelles de Shanghai? demanda-t-elle par-dessus son épaule à l’adresse de son assistante. 

\- Non toujours pas, répondit Costia.

\- Et merde, jura Lexa en glissant une main frustrée dans ses cheveux. Il faut absolument qu’ils acceptent si on veut empêcher la fermeture de l’antenne chinoise…

Elle s’immobilisa devant son bureau et posa ses deux mains dessus. Le regard perdu devant elle, elle réfléchit de longues secondes avant de redresser la tête pour reporter son attention sur Costia qui était restée près de l’entrée.

\- Essaye de me programmer une conférence téléphonique avec Li Jun après mon rendez-vous avec le Sénateur, lui demanda-t-elle en faisant référence au responsable de la filiale chinoise de Woods & Co.

\- Tu déjeunes avec plusieurs actionnaires après ton rendez-vous avec le Sénateur, lui fit remarquer Costia.

Lexa ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir lorsqu’elle se souvint que c’était le cas.

\- J’avais complètement oublié…

Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur son siège, posa ses coudes sur son bureau et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, réfléchissant à une solution pour réussir à accomplir tout ce qu’elle avait à accomplir. Et, hormis développer une capacité à se trouver à deux endroits à la fois, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait s’y prendre.

\- Je pourrais appeler Shanghai et leur proposer une conférence téléphonique pour lundi, offrit Costia. Ils seront peut-être plus enclins à te suivre après ta nomination officielle de demain…

Lexa redressa la tête pour la regarder et lui adressa un mince sourire en acquiesçant.

\- C’est une bonne idée, on va faire comme ça. Merci…

Costia lui répondit par un sourire et la regarda ouvrir son ordinateur portable tout en glissant une main sur sa nuque. Elle l’observa silencieusement taper sur le clavier et remarqua que l’exténuation qu’affichait son visage ne cessait de s’intensifier. Plus les jours passaient, plus les cernes sous ses yeux s’accentuaient. Son teint était de plus en plus pâle, ses épaules donnaient l’impression de porter le poids du monde et son regard se faisait de plus en plus vide…

Elles étaient à Los Angeles depuis près d’un mois maintenant. Un mois durant lequel Costia avait regardé Lexa travailler avec un rythme acharné et à la limite du dangereux.

La nouvelle « Commandante » avait enchainé les voyages d’affaire à travers le monde entier pour tenter de résoudre la crise de l’Entreprise à l’internationale. Et, lorsqu’elle était de retour à Los Angeles, son rythme ne diminuait pas.

Au contraire…

Lexa était toujours la première à arriver le matin et la dernière à partir. Elle n’avait pas pris un seul jour de repos depuis qu’elle était là et se donnait corps et âme à son nouveau rôle.

Elle faisait un travail exceptionnel et obtenait des résultats qui dépassaient les attentes de tout le monde. Et vu que les résultats étaient là, personne ne s’inquiétait pour elle.

Et pourtant, sa réussite se faisait au détriment de son bien-être et Costia n’était pas sûre qu’elle puisse tenir encore longtemps avant de s’effondrer…

\- Lexa? prononça-t-elle précautionneusement.

La nommée détourna brusquement les yeux de son ordinateur pour les poser sur elle et Costia remarqua un éclair de surprise s’y afficher, lui faisant comprendre qu’elle avait surement oublié qu’elle était encore là.

\- Oui?

Costia hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et faire quelques pas vers elle d’un geste déterminé.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as réellement dormi pour la dernière fois? demanda-t-elle.

Lexa se figea brusquement à l’entente de la question. Elle regarda Costia et s’efforça de garder un visage impassible face à l’inquiétude évidente qu’affichait celui face à elle, comme si la question n’avait pas causé une décharge douloureuse au creux de sa poitrine.

Parce qu’elle savait très bien de quand datait sa véritable dernière nuit de sommeil. C’était la veille de sa venue à Los Angeles. Lorsqu’elle s’était endormie pour la dernière fois avec sa petite-amie dans ses bras.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ça à Costia. Alors elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de répondre un simple « je ne sais pas » avant de s’empresser de changer de sujet.

\- Je ferais mieux de me mettre au travail, déclara-t-elle en reportant son attention sur l’écran de son ordinateur.

Et Costia comprit qu’elle venait de lui donner congés. Mais elle ne se démonta pas et fit de nouveau quelques pas dans sa direction.

\- Tu es surmenée, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Comme chaque dirigeant d’entreprise, rétorqua Lexa sans se tourner vers elle.

Ce qui ne fit qu’excéder un peu plus Costia qui ne put s’empêcher de soupirer. Elle savait que d’un point de vue extérieur, elle était face à son employeur, à une des femmes les plus puissantes du monde, une femme qui avait le pouvoir de détruire la carrière, la vie, de n’importe qui. Et pourtant, lorsqu’elle regardait Lexa, elle voyait avant tout une amie. Une amie qui risquait de se mettre en péril face à la pression qu’elle s’obligeait à supporter…

\- Lexa… souffla-t-elle doucement, d’un ton avenant.

\- Je dois faire retrouver sa stabilité à l’entreprise Cos’, répondit Lexa. Et ce n’est pas en rentrant à 16h tous les jours et en prenant mes week-ends que j’y arriverais…

\- Ce n’est pas non plus en te tuant à la tâche, rétorqua Costia.

\- Je vais bien! rétorqua sèchement Lexa en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

Elle vit Costia grimacer légèrement et regretta immédiatement de s’être laissée emporter. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa-t-elle en reportant son regard sur Costia. Je sais que tu t’inquiètes seulement pour moi mais je t’assure que je vais bien. Je connais mes limites…

Costia avait du mal à le croire mais ne dit rien. Elle savait qu’elle n’arriverait pas à lui faire entendre raison donc elle décida d’abandonner pour l’instant. Elle finit par acquiescer, répondit un « bien » et tourna les talons pour s’en aller.

Cependant, avant qu’elle ne puisse se tourner complètement, Lexa prononça doucement son prénom, ce qui l’amena à lui faire face de nouveau.

\- Merci, souffla Lexa. Je ne sais pas comment je réussirais à gérer sans toi…

Costia esquissa un mince sourire et opina légèrement de la tête.

\- Je t’en prie…

Après un dernier regard, elle lui tourna de nouveau le dos et quitta le bureau. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et la fixa pendant de longues secondes sans bouger, son inquiétude toujours présente.

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

À plus de 4000km du QG de Woods & Co, c’était une tout autre personne qui luttait contre la fatigue. Venant tout juste de terminer une longue opération qui avait duré une grande partie de la nuit, Clarke s’avançait d’un pas trainant dans les couloirs du service de Neurologie jusqu’au bureau des infirmières où elle laissa tomber les dossiers qu’elle tenait dans les mains. Elle adressa un mince sourire d’excuse – sourire dont elle était persuadée qu’il ressemblait plus à une grimace qu’à autre chose –  à l’infirmière qui se trouvait devant elle et qui la dardait d’un regard réprobateur.

\- Je vais les ranger, assura-t-elle à son adresse en faisant référence à sa pile de dossier. Il faut juste que je termine de les remplir.

L’infirmière lui lança un regard dubitatif avant de se détourner d’elle sans lui dire quoi que ce soit et de se reconcentrer sur son écran d’ordinateur. Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer qu’elle allait réellement le faire mais se retrouva à la place à bailler jusqu’à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Wow, t’as une sale tête Griffin, lança une voix à côté d’elle.

Clarke se tourna pour voir Monroe lui adresser un sourire amusé.

\- Merci, c’est toujours agréable à entendre, répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

Ce qui ne fit qu’agrandir le sourire de Monroe.

\- Non sérieusement on dirait un zombie, déclara cette dernière. Depuis combien de jours es-tu là au juste?

Clarke fit mine de se reconcentrer sur ses dossiers pour éviter de répondre. Parce qu’il n’était que vendredi matin et qu’elle savait pertinemment qu’elle avait dépassé son quota d’heures de la semaine. Mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois confrontée à un appartement beaucoup trop grand et trop vide pour elle. Donc, depuis qu’elle avait pris son service en début de semaine, elle n’avait pas quitté l’hôpital, se douchant et dormant ici.

Et elle aurait aimé dire qu’il s’agissait là de la première fois que ça se produisait. Mais ça aurait été faux.

Depuis que Lexa était partie, elle n’avait quitté l’hôpital que lorsqu’elle s’y était retrouvée obligée. Aucun de ses jours de repos n’avait concordé avec ceux où Lexa n’était pas en voyage d’affaire à l’étranger et avec cette dernière qui n’avait toujours pas pu venir à New-York, elle n’y avait pas trouvé grand intérêt.

Raven et Octavia avaient essayé de la faire sortir un peu de sa routine maussade mais à chaque fois qu’elle les avait vu, surtout lorsqu’elles avaient été avec Lincoln et Anya, elle n’avait fait que ressentir un peu plus l’absence de Lexa.

Alors elle s’était concentrée sur son internat, tentant de combler le manque terrible de sa petite-amie par l’adrénaline du bloc. Parce que, clairement, la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir le coup, c’était la chirurgie. 

\- Clarke? insista Monroe.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit par répondre la nommée.

\- Moi je sais, lança Murphy qui arriva à cet instant précis, et dont il était évident qu’il avait entendu leur conversation. Elle était déjà là quand j’ai quitté mon service hier matin!

Clarke ignora le visage scandalisé de Monroe pour se tourner vers lui et le darder d’un regard perçant.

\- Oui bon… finit-elle par concéder. Que voulez-vous, j’aime être au bloc…

\- Comme nous tous, rétorqua Monroe. Mais tu sais qu’on n’a pas le droit de dépasser 80h par semaine et plus de 48h de service d’affilé!

\- Oui officiellement, répondit Clarke. Mais tant que je ne me fais pas prendre, je ne risque rien et vous avez vraiment intérêt à ne rien dire!

Elle termina sa phrase en leur adressant un regard menaçant qui amena Murphy à se recroqueviller légèrement et Monroe à lever ses mains en signe de retrait.

\- Relax Griffin, on ne va rien dire! assura cette dernière. On s’inquiète juste pour toi…

Clarke perdit immédiatement son air menaçant et poussa un soupir las.

\- Je sais, assura-t-elle. Je suis désolée, c’est juste que –

Elle s’interrompit brusquement lorsqu’elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

\- Désolée, s’excusa-t-elle auprès des deux autres en attrapant le téléphone.

Elle fronça des sourcils lorsqu’elle vit un numéro qu’elle ne connaissait pas s’y afficher et s’éloigna de quelques pas avant de répondre.

\- Allo, prononça-t-elle précautionneusement.

\- _Clarke?_

La voix était familière mais elle ne réussit pas à la reconnaître.

\- Qui est-ce?

\- _Hey, c’est Costia..._

Clarke sentit un vent de panique l’envahir immédiatement à l’entente du nom.

\- Costia? répéta-t-elle. Tout va bien? _Lexa_ va bien?

Et elle détesta l’éraillement avec lequel elle prononça ces derniers mots. Mais elle ne put l’empêcher. Parce qu’elle était en ligne avec l’assistante de sa petite-amie qui se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres d’elle et qu’elle savait pertinemment qu’elle était la raison de cet appel. 

\- _Oui, oui, elle va bien!_ s’empressa de répondre Costia qui sembla réaliser l’état de panique dans lequel elle venait de la mettre. _Enfin… aussi bien qu’elle peut aller…_

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

Monroe et Murphy échangèrent un regard curieux mais elle ne leur prêta aucune attention, trop occupée à être inquiétée par l’appel de Costia.

Costia, qu’elle entendit soupirer à travers le combiné, ce qui ne fit qu’accentuer la sensation nauséeuse au creux de sa poitrine.

\- Lexa va surement me tuer si elle apprend que je t’ai appelé, déclara nerveusement Costia. Et peut-être, qu’effectivement, je dépasse les bornes avec cet appel mais je m’inquiète vraiment pour elle…

\- Costia… prononça lentement Clarke. Je te jure que si tu n’arrêtes pas de tourner autour du pot et que tu ne me dis pas immédiatement ce qui se passe, c’est moi qui vais te tuer…

Costia laissa échapper un léger rire et Clarke se sentit légèrement soulagée à son entente. Si elle rigolait, c’était qu’il n’y avait rien de grave.

Du moins rien d’aussi grave que ce que son cerveau fatigué et stressé était en train de s’imaginer…

\- Je t’assure qu’elle va bien Clarke, promit Costia. Je m’inquiète juste pour elle parce qu’elle se noie de plus en plus dans son travail… Depuis qu’elle est arrivée à Los Angeles, elle n’a pas pris un seul jour de repos. Elle ne prend jamais de pause, elle est toujours la première à arriver et la dernière à partir, et ça, quand elle daigne à partir, parce que plusieurs fois, je l’ai surprise en train de dormir ici…

Clarke se retrouva à fermer les yeux, un léger sentiment d’impuissance la gagnant. Elle savait que Lexa avait beaucoup de travail mais elle n’avait jamais réellement pris conscience à quel point. Parce qu’elle lui avait parlé tous les jours depuis son départ. Au téléphone, par SMS, via Skype, Facetime… Elles n’étaient pas restées un jour sans être en contact et à chaque fois, Lexa lui avait assuré qu’elle allait bien et que tout se passait bien. Et Clarke l’avait cru. Malgré ses inquiétudes, malgré son appréhension, elle l’avait cru.

Parce qu’elle l’avait entendu lui parler avec passion de ses différents voyages d’affaire, parce qu’elle l’avait entendu rigoler comme à son habitude, parce que son sourire derrière son écran semblait être le même et qu’elle avait mis son emploi du temps chargé sur le même compte que le sien.  

Sauf qu’il fallait croire que ce n’était pas le cas d’après ce que lui disait Costia. Son emploi du temps n’était pas juste chargé, il était prenant, contraignant, éreintant. Et la différence était là…

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Clarke ressentit une petite pointe de jalousie envers Costia.

Non pas parce qu’elle se sentait menacée par elle ou qu’elle n’avait pas confiance en elle ou en sa petite-amie, elle savait pertinemment qu’il ne se passait et ne se passerait strictement rien entre elles… Non, la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait jalouse c’était que, contrairement à Costia, elle se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de Lexa.

Contrairement à Costia, elle n’avait même pas remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas avec sa petite-amie…

\- Et avec la pression qu’elle subit quotidiennement, je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle puisse tenir longtemps avant de faire un burnout… poursuivit Costia. J’ai essayé de lui parler mais elle ne veut rien entendre, surtout avec sa nomination de demain… Donc, je ne sais pas, je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être lui parler, Dieu sait que tu es la seule personne qui peut la raisonner…

Clarke ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle n’était plus du tout concentrée sur la conversation, son cerveau orchestrant déjà une multitude de plans.

\- Je m’en occupe, finit-elle par dire d’un ton déterminé.

Elle entendit Costia pousser un soupir soulagé dans le combiné et esquissa un mince sourire, se sentant quelque peu coupable pour la jalousie stupide qu’elle ressentait à son égard. Il était vrai qu’elle était légèrement envieuse du fait que Costia soit auprès de Lexa alors qu’elle non, mais si cet appel lui confirmait une chose, c’était qu’elle devait surtout se montrer reconnaissante de savoir qu’avec toutes les mauvaises personnes qui entouraient Lexa à Los Angeles, il y en avait au moins une qui était là pour elle.  

\- Costia?

\- Oui?

\- Merci de m’avoir appelé…

\- Je t’en prie, répondit sincèrement Costia. J’espère juste que Lexa ne m’en voudra pas de l’avoir fait…

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, rassura Clarke.

Elle la remercia de nouveau et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée avant de raccrocher, son regard se faisant de nouveau songeur.

\- Tout va bien? demanda Monroe.

Ayant complètement oublié qu’elle n’était pas seule, Clarke sursauta légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur elle et Murphy qui la fixaient tous les deux d’un regard concerné.

\- Oui, oui, répondit-elle distraitement. C’était juste l’assistante de Lexa…

\- L’assistant de Lexa? répéta Monroe, confuse.

Mais elle n’obtint aucune réponse car Clarke avait de nouveau détourné son attention d’elle et fixait quelque chose dans son dos.

\- Timing parfait, murmura Clarke plus à elle-même qu’aux deux autres.

Murphy et Monroe se tournèrent pour voir ce qu’elle pouvait bien regarder et virent le Dr Lewis sortir de l’ascenseur.

\- Qu’est-ce que – commença Monroe en se tournant de nouveau vers Clarke.

Mais cette dernière, un sourire sur les lèvres qui ne présageait rien de bon, ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase et esquissa un geste en direction de leur résidente.

\- Clarke! lui lança Monroe sur un ton de mise en garde.

De nouveau, Clarke l’ignora et continua de s’avancer vers le Dr Lewis en s’efforçant de perdre son sourire.

\- Dr Lewis, je pourrais vous parler? demanda-t-elle doucement lorsqu’elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Je suis assez occupée, Griffin, répondit Lewis sans lui lancer le moindre regard.

\- C’est assez important, insista Clarke.

Le Dr Lewis poussa un soupir impatient avant de se tourner enfin vers elle en la fixant de haut en bas d’un regard plein de condescendance.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux?

Si elle n’avait pas été aussi déterminée à obtenir ce qu’elle voulait, Clarke aurait surement répondu avec son impertinence légendaire. Après tout, si elle avait appris quelque chose au court des derniers mois, c’était de ne plus se laisser faire par sa résidente qui donnait l’impression de n’avoir qu’un but dans cette hôpital: lui pourrir la vie. 

Mais justement, Clarke voulait quelque chose. Et elle savait que pour que son plan fonctionne, elle devait jouer la carte de l’interne subordonnée. Alors elle fit mine de baisser les yeux et de se dandiner nerveusement de gauche à droite avant de déclarer d’une petite voix:

\- Je me suis rendue compte tout à l’heure que j’avais dépassé mon quota d’heures pour la semaine  – elle entendit Monroe derrière elle pousser un petit cri scandalisé mais s’efforça de l’ignorer et continua – mais je suis encore de service jusqu’à demain soir et j’ai une opération très importante avec le Dr Scott cet après-midi. Donc j’aurais voulu savoir s’il était possible de faire une exception pour que je reste quelques heures de plus…

Le Dr Lewis resta de longues secondes à la scruter du regard, un sourire mesquin se dessinant petit à petit sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es réellement en train de me demander d’enfreindre le règlement de l’hôpital et donc par conséquent, risquer ma place ici, pour que tu puisses faire ton intéressante au bloc? questionna-t-elle lentement.

Clarke se pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas et garda son regard ancré sur sa supérieur, ce qui ne sembla qu’accentuer l’expression jouissive sur le visage de cette dernière.

\- Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire, Griffin, prononça le Dr Lewis, son sourire prédateur toujours présent sur ses lèvres. Tu vas immédiatement quitter l’hôpital et tu n’as pas intérêt à revenir avant lundi matin…

\- Mais mon service n’est pas terminé! contesta Clarke. Je vais louper énormément d’opérations d’ici là!

\- Tâche d’y penser la prochaine fois que tu te penseras au-dessus  du règlement, lui rétorqua sournoisement la résidente.

Puis, sans laisser à Clarke la possibilité de contester de nouveau, elle fit volteface et s’en alla, une expression victorieuse sur le visage.

\- Ça va Griffin? demanda Murphy derrière son dos.

Clarke attendit que le Dr Lewis disparaisse complètement avant de tourner sur ses talons pour leur faire face. Son air déçu avait complètement disparu et avait laissé place à un énorme sourire qui amena Murphy et Monroe à se retrouver la bouche grande ouverte, incrédules.

\- Bon et bien, il faut que j’y aille, déclara-t-elle en commençant à s’éloigner d’un pas légèrement bondissant.

\- C’était exactement ce que tu voulais! comprit Monroe. Tu savais qu’en lui disant que tu voulais rester elle te dirait de partir!

Clarke se tourna de nouveau vers eux et, tout en continuant de marcher à reculons, elle répondit:

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles!

Mais le clin d’œil qu’elle leur adressa juste avant de leur tourner une nouvelle fois le dos indiquait tout le contraire, ce qui amena les mâchoires de Monroe et Murphy à se décrocher un peu plus.

\- Tu es une horrible peste manipulatrice, Griffin! lança ce dernier à l’adresse de son dos.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire et lui adressa un signe de la main sans prendre la peine de se retourner ou de ralentir.

Peut-être qu’effectivement, elle avait légèrement manipulé le Dr Lewis. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu’elle n’aurait pas pu faire autrement. Cette femme la détestait tellement qu’elle faisait tout pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Donc Clarke savait pertinemment que si elle avait été la voir en lui demandant de la libérer les prochains jours, le Dr Lewis aurait trouvé le moyen de la garder à l’hôpital malgré «le règlement», juste pour aller à l’encontre de ce qu’elle voulait.

Donc oui, Clarke avait joué de l’aversion de sa résidente à son égard pour obtenir ce qu’elle voulait et elle ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde.

Même si, effectivement, elle allait surement louper énormément d’opérations intéressantes…

Mais il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes dans sa vie que le bloc opératoire. Sa petite-amie étant la première.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu’elle attrapa son portable dans sa poche. Elle le déverrouilla, fit glisser les différents contacts qui s’y trouvaient avant d’appuyer sur le nom qu’elle cherchait et porter le combiné à son oreille. Il ne sonna que deux fois avant que la voix de Raven ne résonne dans son oreille.

\- Yo Griffin, salua-t-elle moqueusement. Que me vaut le plaisir?

Le sourire de Clarke s’agrandit un peu plus.

\- Ça te tente une petite virée?

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

                                                                                                                                                                                      

Sa mère et Titus, tous les deux assis face à elle dans son bureau, continuaient d’expliquer à Lexa les chiffres qu’ils allaient présenter le lendemain durant le Gala pendant lequel sa nomination devait se faire. Mais elle n’écoutait que la moitié de ce qu’ils disaient, un énorme mal de crâne l’empêchant de leur accorder l’attention qu’elle aurait dû.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, déclara Titus en fronçant des sourcils alors qu’il parcourait des yeux le dossier qu’il tenait dans les mains, il est indiqué une nouvelle entrée d’investissement de vingt-cinq millions de dollars de la part du Prince Hakim…

Lexa leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa d’un air complètement apathique.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas?

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur, répondit Titus sans quitter le document des yeux. Le Prince a refusé de signer toutes les propositions que votre père l –

\- Il a signé la mienne, l’interrompit Lexa.

Ce qui amena Titus à redresser brusquement la tête pour pouvoir la regarder, et si sa tête ne lui donnait pas l’impression qu’elle allait exploser d’une seconde à l’autre, Lexa aurait surement rigolé face à celle qu’il tirait.

\- Je vous demande pardon? prononça-t-il, interloqué.

\- J’ai rencontré le Prince lors de ma visite au Qatar la semaine dernière, expliqua Lexa. Nous avons longuement discuté depuis et nous avons réussi à monter un projet financier qui l’intéressait. Il a donc accepté de faire confiance à Woods & Co pour une partie de ses investissements et en fonction des bénéfices qu’il en tirera, il décidera s’il veut investir plus ou non…

Un silence suivit ses explications pendant lequel les deux personnes face à elle la fixaient d’un regard stupéfait.

\- Tu es en train de nous dire qu’en seulement une semaine, tu as réussi à convaincre un des plus grands hommes d’affaire du Proche et Moyen-Orient de faire affaire avec Woods & Co alors que jusqu’à maintenant il avait toujours refusé? questionna Mme Woods.

\- Je n’ai fait que lui offrir ce qu’il voulait… lui répondit stoïquement Lexa.

Mais les deux personnes face à elle ne semblaient pas du même avis car ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard incrédule qui eut le don de l’agacer avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

\- Tu ne sembles pas réaliser ce que tu viens d’accomplir, lui dit sa mère. Avec ce deal, il y a de grandes chances qu’on arrive à sauvegarder une majorité des postes qui était en danger…

 _Comme si je ne le savais pas_ , pensa Lexa. Mais elle se retint de le dire et se contenta d’acquiescer.

\- Sans compter le fait qu’il tombe parfaitement, ajouta Titus. Avec le Conseil se réunissant demain pour votre nomination définitive, il n’y a aucun doute que les actionnaires seront de votre côté. Ils ne discuteront plus jamais votre légitimité…

Le regard de Lexa passa de Titus à sa mère qui la fixait de son air toujours perplexe.

Elle était impressionnée et ça, Lexa le voyait parfaitement. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait donné n’importe quoi pour voir ce regard dans les yeux de sa mère. Cette vision l’aurait faite planer de fierté.  Mais aujourd’hui, alors qu’elle continuait de regarder la personne qui l’avait mise au monde, la personne de qui elle avait attendu l’approbation presque toute sa vie, elle réalisait qu’elle n’en avait plus rien à faire…

Durant tout le mois qui venait de s’écouler, elle avait voyagé aux quatre coins du monde, avait rencontré les plus grands, les personnes les plus influentes de la planète, avait pris des décisions digne de ceux qui détenaient le plus de pouvoir et elle n’en avait eu strictement rien à faire…

La seule chose qui l’avait concernée avait été de faire son travail. Et c’était exactement ce qu’elle avait fait. Elle avait travaillé. D’arrache-pied.

Pour sauver les milliers d’emplois qui étaient menacés. Pour être assez prise au sérieux pour y arriver. Par la presse, par les actionnaires, par ses employés. Par les personnes qui se trouvaient face à elle en cet instant précis.

Elle avait fait ce qu’on attendait d’elle, ce pourquoi elle avait accepté de remplacer son père. Sans orgueil, sans soif de pouvoir, sans chercher de gain personnel. Et c’était peut-être pour ça qu’elle avait si bien réussi…

Tout le monde pensait que si elle s’investissait autant, c’était par orgueil, pour faire ses preuves, pour montrer qu’elle était digne d’être le nouveau Commandant. Et peut-être qu’une partie d’elle le faisait pour ça.

Mais elle était infime, complètement dérisoire…

Lexa était là parce qu’il le fallait, parce que c’était son devoir et qu’elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que de l’accepter. Et peut-être que Costia avait raison, peut-être qu’elle était en train de se tuer à la tâche. Mais elle n’avait pas le choix. Parce que lorsqu’elle ralentissait, lorsqu’elle se retrouvait avec elle-même, ses pensées dérivaient immédiatement vers de magnifiques yeux bleus, vers des cheveux blonds dans laquelle elle adorait enfouir son visage, vers une peau douce qu’elle ne se lassait pas de parcourir avec ses doigts ou sa bouche, vers un sourire angélique qui avait le don de déployer une multitude de papillon au creux de sa poitrine.

Et c’était juste… douloureux.

Penser à Clarke était douloureux.

Être loin d’elle était douloureux.

Plus douloureux que le stress de son travail. Plus douloureux qu’une fatigue prononcée.

Plus douloureux qu’un manque de sommeil.

Et pourtant, elle essayait de dormir. Chaque nuit, elle tentait de lutter contre ses insomnies. Mais, chaque nuit, elle se retrouvait à compter celles qui s’étaient écoulées depuis la dernière véritable nuit de sommeil qu’elle avait eue. Un jour sans Clarke s’était transformé en une semaine, puis deux et trois, et le temps passé n’y changeait rien.

Que ce soit dans le lit de la suite d’hôtel qu’elle occupait depuis qu’elle était à Los Angeles ou sur le canapé de ce bureau, chaque soir, elle se retrouvait à contempler le plafond au-dessus d’elle, les yeux grands ouverts, à penser à Clarke. Au manque douloureux qu’elle ressentait lorsqu’elle se remémorait la sensation de son corps contre le sien, de son parfum, du son de sa respiration.

Quelques fois, si elle était chanceuse, elle finissait par s’endormir. Deux à trois heures. Les autres fois, elle attendait, pensait, se remémorait. Jusqu’à ce que le manque devienne insupportable et qu’elle ne puisse rien faire d’autre pour y lutter que de se lever et de s’obliger à penser à autre chose.

Donc oui, peut-être qu’elle avait réussi à obtenir un deal qui ferait gagner des millions à l’entreprise, peut-être qu’elle avait réussi à prouver sa légitimité, peut-être qu’elle avait enfin réussi à impressionner sa mère, mais aucune de ces choses n’avaient de véritable valeur lorsqu’elle se trimballait avec un trou béant en plein milieu de la poitrine…

Son manque de réaction amena Mme Woods et Titus à échanger un nouveau regard avant que ce dernier ne s’éclaircisse la gorge et dise:

\- Je vais m’assurer que l’information soit connue de tout le monde avant demain…

Lexa se contenta de lui répondre par un acquiescement qui sembla lui suffire pour prendre congés. Elle le regarda se lever de son siège, attraper la multitude de dossiers qu’il avait apportée avec lui et, après un dernier salut respectueux de la tête, quitter le bureau.

Un léger silence suivit son départ pendant lequel Lexa fit mine de se concentrer sur l’écran de son ordinateur en attendant que sa mère s’en aille également. Mais cette dernière ne bougea pas de sa place et continua de la regarder, ce qui l’obligea à reporter son attention sur elle.

\- Je pense qu’on a fait le tour de tout, lui dit Lexa, lui indiquant implicitement qu’elle n’avait plus aucune raison de rester.

Mais Mme Woods ne lui répondit pas et continua de l’observer longuement, donnant l’impression de l’étudier. Lexa se sentit de plus en plus mal-à-l’aise face à son regard scrutateur mais elle le masqua tant bien que mal et maintint son regard.

Depuis le jour où elle avait dit à sa mère qu’elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle, Lexa avait tenu parole. Elle l’avait évitée le plus possible, ne la voyant que dans le cadre du travail ou pour régler la succession de son père. Même si, à plusieurs reprises, elle s’en était sentie coupable, même si, à plusieurs reprises, elle s’était surprise à vouloir lui demander comment elle allait, comment elle tenait le coup, elle s’en était retenue. Sa rancœur continuait de surpasser sa culpabilité et elle n’était pas sûre qu’un jour, il en serait autrement.

Elle en voulait à sa mère et elle n’arriverait surement jamais à y passer outre.

\- Tu as l’air fatiguée, finit par dire Mme Woods.

Et si elle ne connaissait pas un tant soit peu sa mère, Lexa aurait pu jurer déceler une pointe d’inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Rassure-toi, je serais prête et en forme pour faire face au Gala de demain, assura-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son ordinateur.

\- Ce n’était pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit Mme Woods.

Lexa ne répondit pas et continua de taper sur son clavier, amenant sa mère à pousser un soupir capitulard.

\- Je te laisse retourner à ton travail, lui dit-elle en se redressant de son siège.

Lexa garda son regard ancré sur son ordinateur, la voyant du coin de l’œil se diriger vers la porte du bureau. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle quitta la pièce et qu’elle referma la porte derrière elle que Lexa daigna lever les yeux. Elle abandonna ses faux semblants et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en poussant un profond soupir. Elle ferma les yeux puis, après de longues secondes à tenter de se vider assez l’esprit pour se reconcentrer sur son travail, elle abandonna. Elle se redressa de son siège et s’avança lentement jusqu’à la petite table qui se trouvait entre les deux canapés et sur laquelle était posé une carafe de bourbon. Elle l’attrapa d’une main légèrement tremblante, s’en versa une quantité généreuse dans un des verres qui se trouvaient à côté et en but plusieurs gorgées d’une seule traite. La sensation de brulure dans sa gorge l’amena à grimacer légèrement mais elle se sentit tout de suite beaucoup plus détendue. Elle prit donc une nouvelle gorgée, beaucoup plus lentement cette fois-ci, et, son verre toujours à la main, revint jusqu’à son bureau.

Cependant, au lieu de retrouver sa place face à son ordinateur et d’essayer de se remettre au travail, elle se posta devant le mur de verre qui se trouvait derrière et observa la vue majestueuse de Los Angeles qui s’offrait à elle. Et pour la énième fois de la journée, ses pensées dérivèrent à des milliers de kilomètres de là où elle se trouvait.

Quatre milles plus précisément.

À New-York. Là où se trouvait sa petite-amie.

Lexa se demanda vaguement ce qu’elle pouvait bien faire en cet instant précis. Elle savait qu’elle était à l’hôpital, c’était ce qu’elle lui avait dit le matin-même au téléphone. Et elle avait surement ses deux mains plongées dans les entrailles de quelqu’un.

Cette pensée l’amena à esquisser un mince sourire. Sourire qui disparut presque immédiatement lorsque son amusement finit par se transformer en l’habituelle affliction qu’elle ressentait à chaque fois qu’elle pensait à Clarke et elle se demanda combien de temps allait encore s’écouler avant qu’elle ne la revoit.

Combien de temps allait-elle encore tenir?

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

À plusieurs mètres de là, derrière son bureau, Costia était occupée à écrire un des nombreux mails qui lui restait à envoyer avant la fin de la journée. Son regard passait de son écran à son clavier d’ordinateur sur lequel elle tapait frénétiquement. Lorsqu’elle entendit le gong de l’ascenseur résonner et une personne en sortir, elle jeta un coup d’œil rapide dans sa direction sans réellement y prêter la moindre attention et se reconcentra sur son travail. Mais aussitôt que ses yeux se reposèrent sur son écran, elle les reporta brusquement sur la nouvelle arrivante et se retrouva à les écarquiller de surprise. Parce que, devant elle, se tenait personne d’autre que –

\- Cl – Clarke? prononça-t-elle en se redressant brutalement de son siège.

Elle ne rêvait pas, la personne qui venait d’arriver n’était personne d’autre que la petite-amie de sa patronne.

La nommée, qui jusque-là était occupée à regarder autour d’elle d’un œil impressionné, se tourna vers elle, faisant ainsi légèrement voleter la jupe qu’elle portait, et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour Costia, la salua-t-elle joyeusement.

D’un air complètement incrédule, Costia la regarda s’avancer dans sa direction et secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits.

\- Qu – qu’est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Je viens m’assurer que ma petite-amie prenne le temps de se reposer, répondit Clarke avec un sourire enjoué. Ce n’est pas pour ça que tu m’as appelé?

Elle prononça sa dernière phrase d’un ton taquin mais Costia, toujours sous le choc, n’y prêta pas la moindre attention et continua de la fixer comme si elle avait deux têtes.

\- Quand tu m’as dit que tu t’en occupais, j’avais plus en tête un coup de téléphone, déclara-t-elle.

Ce qui fit rire Clarke qui secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. Et face à son manque de contestation, Costia lui demanda d’une voix perplexe:

\- Tu es réellement venue de New-York parce que je t’ai appelée?

Clarke perdit légèrement son sourire lui répondit par un acquiescement.

\- Je m’inquiète vraiment pour elle, expliqua-t-elle d’un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. Et un appel n’aurait pas suffi à me rassurer, surtout après tout ce que tu m’as dit et – et j’avais prévu d’attendre ce soir avant de venir la voir mais je n’ai pas réussi à patienter…

Un grognement s’échappa de la bouche de Costia qui posa une main sur son visage d’un geste exaspéré.

\- Elle va me tuer…

\- Je suis sûre que non, répondit Clarke dans un rire.

Elle s’arrêta peu à peu de rire et, avec un sourire beaucoup plus doux, elle posa une main sur l’avant-bras de Costia et le serra d’un geste reconnaissant avant de le lâcher.

\- Tu es une très bonne amie Costia et – je n’aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour – mais je suis contente que Lexa t’ait auprès d’elle…

Costia laissa échapper un rire à son tour avant d’acquiescer humblement et souffler un « merci ». Elles restèrent à se regarder silencieusement pendant de longues secondes, ayant du mal à réaliser toutes les deux le chemin qu’elles avaient parcouru depuis la première fois qu’elles s’étaient rencontrées. Clarke adressa un nouveau sourire à Costia avant de s’éclaircir légèrement la gorge et porter son regard sur la double porte qu’elle supposait mener au bureau de Lexa.

\- Elle est disponible? questionna-t-elle. Je peux revenir plus tard sinon, je ne veux surtout pas la déranger…

\- Elle est toute seule pour l’instant, rassura Costia. En réalité, tu as loupé Mme Woods de peu…

\- Quelle tristesse, répondit sarcastiquement Clarke.

Elle regarda Costia rigoler de nouveau et ne put s’empêcher de sourire également. Il fallait croire qu’elle n’était pas la seule à ne pas porter la matriarche Woods dans son cœur.

\- Je vais t’accompagner, lui dit Costia en lui faisant un signe de tête en direction du bureau.

Clarke esquissa un mince sourire et se contenta de lui répondre un simple « merci » avant de la suivre, sentant tout de suite son cœur s’emballer un peu plus à chaque pas qu’elle faisait.

Après un mois de séparation, elle allait enfin retrouver sa petite-amie. Elle allait enfin pouvoir la voir, la toucher et, même si elle le savait depuis qu’elle avait quitté l’hôpital le matin même, qu’elle était rentrée à leur appartement pour préparer son sac et qu’elle avait pris le premier avion pour Los Angeles, elle ne semblait le réaliser pleinement qu’en cet instant précis alors qu’elle se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres de Lexa.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tritura nerveusement ses mains tandis que Costia donnait quelques coups contre la porte. La voix familière de Lexa lança un « entrez », amenant son cœur à faire un  nouveau soubresaut dans sa poitrine. Et, lorsque Costia ouvrit les portes pour s’avancer à l’intérieur, elle se retrouva le souffle coupé.

Parce que Lexa était là.

Vêtue d’une de ses tenues professionnelles qui avaient le don de la rendre dingue et qui aujourd’hui se composait d’une chemise bleue ciel, d’un pantalon marine qui dessinait parfaitement les courbes de ses jambes, elle leur tournait le dos et se trouvait debout face à l’extérieur. Une de ses mains tenait un verre et l’autre était refermé en poing le long de son corps.

\- Lexa? prononça Costia. Il y a quelqu’un qui souhaiterait te voir…

Elle vit les épaules de Lexa s’affaisser et l’entendit pousser un soupir avant de hocher imperceptiblement la tête de gauche à droite sans pour autant se retourner.

\- Pas maintenant…

\- Lex –

\- Qui que ce soit, l’interrompit Lexa sans quitter la vue devant elle des yeux, ça attendra…

Légèrement exaspérée, Costia se tourna vers Clarke pour lui demander du regard un peu d’aide. Mais cette dernière avait les yeux braqués sur Lexa et donnait l’impression d’avoir complètement oublié tout le reste, ce qui arracha à Costia un rire malgré elle.

\- Je ne pense vraiment pas que tu veuilles attendre…

Fronçant des sourcils, Lexa se décida enfin à se tourner vers elle.

\- De qu –

Elle s’interrompit brusquement lorsque son regard se posa sur Clarke. Les traits de son visage s’adoucirent immédiatement et elle se retrouva à la fixer avec un regard où l’ahurissement et la tendresse se mélangeaient parfaitement.

\- Clarke… prononça-t-elle dans un souffle.

Et il n’en fallut pas plus à la nommée pour esquisser un énorme sourire éblouissant.

\- Hey… lui dit-elle doucement avec un petit signe timide de la main.

Lexa ne répondit pas et pendant de longues secondes, elles ne dirent rien, ne bougèrent pas et continuèrent à se regarder. Le regard de Costia passa de l’une à l’autre et elle commença à se sentir légèrement mal à l’aise. Elles ne se parlaient pas, ne se touchaient pas, elles étaient même à plusieurs mètres l’une de l’autre et pourtant, elle avait l’impression de s’immiscer dans un moment des plus intimes.

La manière qu’elles avaient de se regarder… C’était comme si le reste du monde avait cessé d’exister dès le moment où elles s’étaient retrouvées. Et Costia se retrouva à se demander si un jour elle allait connaitre un amour identique. Un amour aussi pur, aussi intense.

S’agissait-il de Niylah? La regarderait-elle un jour comme Lexa était en train de regarder Clarke en cet instant? Comme si l’univers tout entier gravitait autour d’elle?

Elle ne savait pas, elle n’en était pas sûre et elle se demandait si ce n’était pas une réponse en soit…

\- Je vais vous laisser, finit-elle par dire après s’être éclaircit dramatiquement la voix. Je garde tes visites et tes appels en standby Lexa, ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse de sa patronne, quelque chose me dit que tu vas être occupée…

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de sa patronne qui continuait de regarder Clarke comme si elle était un rêve et elle se demanda si elle l’avait écoutée. Elle secoua la tête d’un geste excédé et laissa échapper un rire en tournant sur ses talons pour sortir du bureau.

Ce fut le bruit de la porte se refermant derrière elle qui sortit Clarke de sa torpeur. Elle cligna des yeux et retrouva immédiatement sa nervosité lorsqu’elle remarqua que Lexa n’avait toujours rien dit. Cette dernière était trop occupée à la fixer de haut en bas, dessinant de ses yeux chaque centimètre de son corps, de ses jolies boucles blondes qui lui retombaient sur les épaules à ses pieds qui étaient enfermés dans des chaussures à talons plus que sexy. Elle portait un adorable chemisier blanc dont le col retombait sur ses clavicules et une somptueuse jupe rouge bordeaux qui s’arrêtait au-dessus des genoux et qui donnait envie de faire parcourir ses mains tout le long de ses jambes.

\- Je sais que j’aurais dû te prévenir avant d’arriver ici comme je l’ai fait, prononça doucement Clarke, mais je savais que tu tenterais de m’en dissuader et – et j’étais vraiment inquiète et je voulais vraiment te voir et –

Elle s’interrompit et laissa ses épaules s’affaisser face au silence qui continuait à se prolonger. Finalement, peut-être qu’elle aurait dû s’en tenir à son plan initial et attendre d’être sûre que Lexa était libre de ses obligations avant de chercher à la voir. Après tout, même si elle voulait vraiment s’assurer qu’elle lève le pied, elle ne pouvait pas débarquer sur son lieu de travail comme bon lui semblait et exiger son attention. Et elle le savait pertinemment.

Mais, dès lors qu’elle avait mis les pieds sur le sol de Los Angeles, elle avait oublié toute raison. Elle avait tout abandonné, ses bagages, ses amies, ses parents, pour venir directement ici et elle ne semblait le réaliser qu’en cet instant précis alors que Lexa continuait à la fixer d’un regard qu’elle n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

\- Tu es beaucoup fâchée? questionna-t-elle en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Lex?

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle entendit son prénom que Lexa sortit à son tour de sa léthargie. Elle redressa brusquement la tête et, sans prononcer le moindre mot, posa le verre qu’elle tenait sur le bureau avant de combler les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour glisser ses bras autour de sa taille tout en enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire en lui enlaçant la nuque et elle se retrouva à pousser un soupir de bien-être alors que Lexa la serrait un peu plus contre elle.

\- Clarke… prononça cette dernière d’un ton plein d’adoration en frôlant sa peau avec son nez.

\- Hey… répéta Clarke pour la seconde fois.

Elle sentit un sourire se dessiner contre sa peau avant que Lexa ne recule son visage pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- Hey… répondit-elle à son tour.

Et effectivement un magnifique sourire illuminait son visage. Mais l’attention de Clarke fut rapidement attirée par la fatigue qu’il affichait. Elle retira ses mains de la nuque de Lexa et les fit remonter jusqu’à son visage où elle caressa du bout des doigts les cernes qui se trouvaient en dessous de ses yeux. Cependant, elle n’eut pas le temps de s’y attarder car Lexa se pencha vers elle pour capturer vélocement ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné qui lui donna l’impression qu’elle se consumait sur place. La première chose qu’elle réalisa c’était que ses lèvres avaient le goût du whisky. Mais cette pensée se volatilisa très rapidement et elle se perdit complètement dans l’étreinte. Elle n’avait pas eu les lèvres de Lexa contre les siennes depuis très longtemps, _trop_ longtemps. Et beaucoup trop tôt à son goût, elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau séparées.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là? lui demanda Lexa.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l’opportunité et l’embrassa de nouveau passionnément, lui arrachant ainsi un gémissement. Elle posa ensuite un baiser sur sa joue puis sa mâchoire et son cou, lui donnant l’impression de vouloir l’embrasser partout à la fois. Clarke ferma les yeux lorsqu’elle sentit ses lèvres puis son nez lui caresser la nuque.

\- Bon sang, même ton parfum m’a manqué, marmonna Lexa en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Clarke s’apprêtait à répondre mais se retrouva une nouvelle fois interrompue par la bouche de Lexa qui l’embrassa de façon beaucoup plus urgente cette fois-ci. Et lorsque Clarke étouffa un gémissement contre ses lèvres, Lexa perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait.

Depuis le moment où elle s’était tournée pour la trouver face à elle, elle avait l’impression de s’être retrouvée plongée dans une transe. Une transe où la seule et unique chose dont elle avait conscience, c’était Clarke.

Juste Clarke.

Plus elle la sentait contre elle, plus elle goutait à ses lèvres, à sa peau, plus elle la touchait, plus la douleur au creux de sa poitrine disparaissait. Un mois était passé depuis qu’elle avait vu Clarke et c’était la première fois depuis tout ce temps qu’elle avait l’impression de réellement respirer.

Alors elle laissa parler son euphorie et continua de l’embrasser désespérément. 

\- Lexa… souffla Clarke d’une voix haletante.

La tendresse et le désir avec lequel elle prononça son prénom ne fit que décupler la ferveur que Lexa ressentait. Sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu’elle faisait et sans quitter une seule seconde ses lèvres, elle glissa ses bras en dessous des hanches de Clarke et la souleva. Clarke entoura immédiatement ses jambes autour de sa taille et resserra son étreinte sur sa nuque. Lexa les fit avancer aveuglément et ce ne fut que lorsque le dos de Clarke heurta la porte du bureau qu’elle rompit leur baiser. Mais elle ne le fit que pour pouvoir faire descendre ses lèvres le long de sa nuque et lui embrasser le haut de sa poitrine. Clarke se cambra immédiatement face à la sensation et laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement qui s’accentua lorsque Lexa lui agrippa un peu plus les fesses en dessous de sa jupe pour la coller un peu plus à elle.

\- Lexa… prononça-t-elle dans un rythme saccadé. Lex… il faut qu’on… ralentisse…

Lexa secoua la tête de gauche à droite et continua d’embrasser chaque partie de son corps que ses lèvres pouvaient atteindre.

\- Quelqu’un va nous entendre, tenta de raisonner Clarke.

\- M’en fiche, grommela Lexa en faisant remonter ses lèvres jusqu’à sa nuque.

Elle la lui mordilla délicatement et appuya son pelvis un peu plus contre son entrejambe tout en l’attirant un peu plus contre elle par les hanches pour augmenter la pression, l’amenant ainsi à étouffer un grognement.

\- Lexa… répéta Clarke, cette fois-ci d’un ton où la mise en garde était décelable.

Elle sentit les lèvres de Lexa s’immobiliser avant que cette dernière n’éloigne son visage de sa nuque pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- Clarke… souffla-t-elle. S’il te plait…

L’intensité avec laquelle ces magnifiques yeux verts la fixaient fit croître la chaleur dans son bas ventre jusqu’à en devenir presque douloureuse. Mais ce fut ce qui se cachait derrière qui amena Clarke à oublier le peu de réticence qui lui restait. Ce mélange de tendresse, d’amour et surtout de vulnérabilité avec laquelle Lexa la regardait lui montrait clairement que sa requête allait au-delà de l’envie. Elle avait _besoin_ de la sentir et au vu de la réaction de son propre corps, Clarke avait pleinement conscience que c’était réciproque.

Alors, elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de l’arrière de la nuque à Lexa jusqu’à ce qu’ils se retrouvent  dans ses cheveux et posa son front contre le sien avant d’acquiescer imperceptiblement, amenant leurs nez à se frôler légèrement.

Lexa laissa échapper un petit souffle saccadé avant de combler de nouveau la distance entre leurs lèvres. Elle y posa un baiser beaucoup plus soft, beaucoup plus tendre que le précédent puis vint enfouir son visage dans sa nuque. Elle relâcha une des jambes de Clarke qui vint se refixer au sol et, tout en maintenant l’autre fermement contre elle, elle ramena dans une caresse sa main libre jusqu’à sa culotte qu’elle décala lentement pour y glisser ses doigts. Clarke rejeta sa tête en arrière lorsqu’elle entra en contact avec son sexe et se cogna brutalement. Mais elle ne ressentit aucune douleur, elle avait l’impression que chaque nerf qui composait son corps s’étaient concentrés à l’endroit où les doigts de Lexa se trouvait.

Cette dernière s’immobilisa et redressa la tête pour lui adresser un regard inquiet.

\- Ça va… tenta de rassurer Clarke dans un râle. Juste… continue…

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire et après un petit «okay», elle l’embrassa à pleine bouche tout en accentuant la pression de ses doigts qu’elle fit descendre jusqu’à sa fente. Puis, sans grande difficulté, elle la pénétra.  

Clarke se retrouva à étouffer un grognement contre sa bouche et resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de sa nuque, ses jambes lui donnant l’impression de s’être transformées en gelés, ce qui ne fit qu’encourager un peu plus Lexa qui commença un va et vient dont elle augmenta rapidement le rythme.

C’était rapide, brut, intense.

Et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Clarke pour atteindre le summum de son plaisir.

Lexa la regarda se tendre et fermer les yeux tandis qu’un cri silencieux quittait ses lèvres et cette simple vision lui donna l’impression qu’elle-même avait été frappée par l’extase.

Elle sentit le corps de Clarke se détendre complètement contre elle ce qui l’amena à la coller un peu plus contre la porte. Puis, d’un mouvement plein de délicatesse, elle lâcha son autre jambe et retira ses doigts avant de poser ses deux mains de part et d’autre d’elle. Clarke laissa retomber sa tête contre son épaule et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je crois bien que tu viens de me tuer, grommela-t-elle d’une voix étouffée.

\- Je ne t’ai pas fait mal? demanda Lexa, tout de suite beaucoup plus soucieuse.

Ce qui eut le don de faire rire Clarke qui fit remontrer son nez le long de son épaule pour l’enfouir dans sa nuque et y poser un petit baiser. Elles étaient ensemble depuis de nombreux mois et pourtant, elle continuait de trouver surprenant que Lexa puisse lui faire l’amour de manière presque primitive et redevenir douce et attentionnée la seconde d’après.

\- Non mon amour, rassura-t-elle. Tu sais très bien qu’il m’en faut plus…

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire et posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu fais là? questionna-t-elle.

\- J’allais le faire mais tu ne m’en as pas vraiment laissé l’opportunité, répondit Clarke contre sa nuque.

Elle sentit la vibration du rire de Lexa contre elle et se retrouva à soupirer de contentement.

\- J’aimerais te dire que j’en suis désolée mais ce serait te mentir…

Clarke esquissa un sourire à son tour avant de lui mordiller la nuque d’un geste joueur. Lexa posa un nouveau baiser sur sa tête en signe de réponse puis esquissa un geste pour s’éloigner. Mais Clarke resserra immédiatement son étreinte autour d’elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Attend, lui intima-t-elle doucement, laisse-moi retrouver l’usage de mes jambes…

Un nouveau rire s’échappa de la bouche de Lexa, amenant Clarke à redresser la tête pour la regarder. Elle affichait un sourire et un regard goguenard qui réussirent à créer malgré elle une vague de bonheur au creux de sa poitrine. C’était juste fou à quel point elle avait pu lui manquer. Peut-être que quatre semaines ne représentaient pas une grande période pour beaucoup mais, pour elle, après avoir passé tous ces mois sans être séparée de Lexa plus de vingt-quatre heures, elle avait l’impression qu’il s’agissait d’une éternité et elle était vraiment heureuse de la retrouver enfin. Elle se pencha donc vers elle et l’embrassa doucement du bout des lèvres.

\- Inutile de fanfaronner, murmura-t-elle.

\- Jamais, répondit Lexa dont le sourire la contredisait clairement. D’ailleurs, j’ai même une idée…

Elle fit passer une main sur son visage pour lui remettre les cheveux qui étaient tombés devant ses yeux en arrière puis, avant que Clarke ne réalise ce qu’il se passait, elle glissa de nouveau ses mains sous ses hanches et la porta sans prévenir, lui arrachant ainsi un petit cri de surprise. Elle s’avança ensuite jusqu’aux deux canapés qui se faisaient face et l’allongea sur l’un d’entre eux avant de se glisser entre ses jambes et venir s’étendre sur elle. Lorsqu’elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Clarke, elle ne put s’empêcher de pousser un grognement de bien-être, lui arrachant ainsi un petit rire. Elle esquissa un léger sourire à l’entente du son mais ne trouva pas la force de bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit.

Il lui restait énormément de travail à faire. Elle avait encore plusieurs meetings à honorer avant la fin de la journée et elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas de temps à perdre, surtout avec la Gala qui se préparait pour le lendemain. Mais là, maintenant, elle s’en fichait. Complètement.

Dès le moment où Clarke était entrée dans son bureau, elle avait occultée tout le reste et au vu de la sérénité qu’elle ressentait en se trouvant dans ses bras, elle n’était pas prête à retrouver la réalité. Elle se sentait calme et extenuée et était persuadée qu’il lui suffirait de quelques secondes à écouter le cœur de Clarke battre contre son oreille pour s’endormir.

Clarke glissa une main dans ses cheveux et commença à les caresser distraitement en regardant autour d’elle d’un air curieux.

\- C’est donc ça le bureau du Commandant? demanda-t-elle.

Lexa redressa la tête à l’entente de la question. Elle jeta un coup d’œil autour d’elle avant de poser son menton sur Clarke et la regarder.

\- Yep… répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Clarke reporta son regard sur elle et esquissa un sourire.

\- Un peu austère, non?

\- C’était le bureau de mon père je te rappelle, répondit Lexa. Des fois, j’ai l’impression que ça l’est toujours…

\- Ça ne t’a pas empêché de me faire ce que tu viens de me faire contre la porte, rétorqua Clarke en coinçant sa langue entre ses dents d’un petit air taquin.

Lexa rigola avant de soupirer de nouveau sans la quitter du regard. Clarke perdit petit à petit son sourire taquin pour se vêtir d’une expression beaucoup plus soft, beaucoup plus douce. Elle fit remonter une de ses mains jusqu’au visage de Lexa et le lui caressa du bout des doigts, les faisant passer tout doucement sur chaque centimètre qui le composait... Lexa se retrouva à fermer les yeux malgré elle. La tendresse avec laquelle elle la touchait avait le don de causer en elle une multitude d’émotions qu’elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir expliquer.

\- Tu es vraiment là hein? demanda-t-elle doucement. Je ne suis pas en train de rêver…

La question créa une boule d’émotion dans la gorge de Clarke qui dû déglutir plusieurs fois pour pouvoir répondre.

\- Je suis là, assura-t-elle dans un tremblement de voix.

\- J’ai pensé à ce moment chaque seconde du mois qui vient de passer...

\- Moi aussi…

Clarke suivit le mouvement de ses doigts avec ses yeux et les regarda caresser les lèvres entrouvertes de Lexa. Et elle n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de les sentir de nouveau contre les siennes. Ce qui semblait être également le cas de Lexa car elle se redressa légèrement sur ses mains et rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu’à ce que leurs bouches se retrouvent. Elle l’embrassa lentement, tendrement, ses lèvres traitant les siennes avec révérence, comme si elles étaient la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Puis, lorsque le souffle lui manqua, elle rompit le baiser avec réticence, prit une inspiration saccadée et après un dernier petit bisou, elle posa le côté de sa tête sur l’épaule de Clarke et enfouit son visage dans sa nuque en fermant les yeux. Le geste amena le cœur de Clarke à s’arrêter momentanément. Parce qu’il était plein de vulnérabilité, plein de fragilité et qu’il s’agissait de deux mots qu’elle n’associait que très rarement à Lexa. Alors elle fit glisser ses bras autour de son corps et la serra contre elle d’un geste protecteur, ce qui sembla être exactement ce que voulait Lexa qui laissa échapper un profond soupir.

\- S’il te plait dis-moi que tu n’as pas abandonné l’hôpital pour venir, murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui avait parlé le matin même et Clarke lui avait dit que son service ne se terminait que le lendemain. C’était donc la seule explication qu’elle pouvait trouver à son arrivé soudaine.

Ce que démenti immédiatement Clarke.

\- Nope, lui répondit-elle. Le Dr Lewis m’a renvoyé chez moi jusqu’à lundi parce que j’avais dépassé mon quota d’heures pour la semaine.

Lexa redressa la tête pour la fixer et lui adressa un regard sceptique.

\- Je t’assure que c’est vrai! jura Clarke.

\- À trois jours de la fin de la semaine? rétorqua Lexa.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis douée.

Lexa continua de la regarder d’un air douteux et elle se retrouva à lui adresser un sourire crispé, tentant tant bien que mal d’essayer de faire taire la culpabilité qui ne cessait de croître en elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Lexa. Du moins, pas maintenant… Elle savait que si elle lui disait qu’elle était venue parce que Costia l’avait appelée et qu’elle s’inquiétait pour elle, elle se braquerait immédiatement. Et, pour l’instant, elle voulait juste profiter de leurs retrouvailles avant que Lexa ne soit obligée de se remettre au travail.

Ce qu’elle ne semblait d’ailleurs pas pressée de faire...

\- En plus de ça, je ne suis pas la seule à être venue, informa-t-elle dans une volonté évidente de détourner légèrement le sujet. Raven, O et Anya sont là aussi, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu’elle vit la curiosité qu’affichait le regard de Lexa.

\- Sérieusement? demanda cette dernière avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, elles ne voulaient surtout pas louper ton couronnement de demain, railla Clarke.

Ou plutôt, elles s’étaient également inquiétées pour elle lorsque Clarke les avait appelées pour les informer de l’appel de Costia et de son intention de venir à Los Angeles et avaient immédiatement décidé de la suivre.

Mais là aussi, Clarke garda la vérité pour elle et lui adressa un nouveau sourire taquin.

Lexa grogna avant de laisser retomber sa tête et d’enfouir de nouveau son nez dans la nuque de Clarke.

\- Où est-ce qu’elles sont?  

\- Avec mes parents. Je – hum – disons qu’elles n’avaient pas vraiment envie d’assister à nos retrouvailles…

\- Je peux comprendre pourquoi, répondit Lexa dans un petit rire.

Elle sentit Clarke rigoler également et esquissa un sourire en fermant de nouveau les yeux. Un nouveau silence s’installa pendant lequel Lexa se retrouva à lutter de plus en plus pour rester éveillée. La sensation du corps de Clarke en dessous d’elle, de ses bras autour d’elle, de sa main dans ses cheveux et de son parfum qui remplissait parfaitement ses poumons, elle avait l’impression qu’elle avait atteint la quiétude absolue et elle n’avait aucune envie de la quitter.

Clarke, elle, se demandait si son cœur allait finir par retrouver un rythme normal. Elle le sentait battre contre sa poitrine à une allure folle et il n’avait pas l’air de vouloir ralentir. Elle savait qu’il ne ralentirait pas,  du moins pas tant qu’elle aurait Lexa contre elle, et elle n’en avait aucune envie. Il s’agissait surement de la sensation la plus exaltante qui lui était arrivé de ressentir.

Alors elle laissa sa tête aller contre celle de Lexa et continua de faire parcourir ses doigts dans ses cheveux de la manière que sa petite-amie adorait. Cependant, le bruit d’une vibration de téléphone incessante retentissant quelque part dans la pièce la sortit de sa bulle et elle se souvint de l’endroit où elle se trouvait.

Elle était dans le bureau de Lexa en plein milieu d’un vendredi après-midi. Lexa, qui était désormais la PDG d’une des plus grandes entreprises au monde. Lexa, qui avait surement des milliers de choses à faire.

Clarke tourna légèrement son poignet où se trouvait sa montre et réalisa qu’une vingtaine de minutes étaient déjà passées depuis qu’elle était arrivée.

\- Je devrais peut-être te laisser retourner au travail, déclara-t-elle doucement.

Elle sentit Lexa secouer légèrement la tête contre elle avant de répondre d’une voix paresseuse:

\- Encore quelques minutes…

Clarke hésita mais finit par répondre un petit «okay…» avant de décaler légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir poser un baiser sur le front de Lexa. Et, lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, elle réalisa que cette dernière avait fini par s’endormir, elle ne trouva pas la force de la réveiller.

Au contraire, elle se retrouva à prier pour que Costia réussisse à gérer assez longtemps sans qu’elles ne soient interrompues.

Parce que Lexa, sa Lexa, celle pour qui elle continuait à s’inquiéter considérablement, se reposait enfin et elle n’avait aucune intention de l’en priver.

Le reste pouvait très bien attendre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochainement: Clarke qui tombe sur une ancienne connaissance, Raven qui a l'impression d'atterrir au paradis, un petit regain de tension et Lexa qui fait une confession à Clarke


	24. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment: Suite au décès de son père, Lexa se retrouve à la tête de l'entreprise familiale et se voit donc obligée de déménager à Los Angeles, ce qui l'amène à se retrouver séparée de Clarke. Arrivée là-bas, elle fait face à ses premières difficultés et se retrouve PDG temporaire. Ce qui la pousse à travailler sans relâche pour faire ses preuves. Inquiète par son rythme de vie, Costia décide de contacter Clarke qui n'hésite pas un seul instant avant de prendre le premier vol pour Los Angeles, l'amenant à retrouver Lexa après un mois de séparation...

Lorsqu’elle émergea de son sommeil, Lexa se demanda si elle n’était pas encore en train de rêver. Elle était légèrement désorientée et avait l’esprit complètement embrumé. Mais il y avait une chose dont elle avait parfaitement connaissance au vu de la sensation de bien-être qui occupait la totalité de son corps, c’était qu’elle se trouvait dans les bras de Clarke.

Et, au fur et à mesure que la chaleur du corps de cette dernière l’enveloppait, au fur et à mesure qu’elle sentait ses doigts lui caresser les cheveux, elle se remémora ce qu’il s’était passé. L’arrivée inattendue de Clarke, leurs baisers, le «plus»-que-baiser qui avait suivi et la plénitude qui l’avait gagnée en se retrouvant allongée sur elle, plénitude qui avait été tellement présente qu’elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de dormir. Et elle trouvait ça juste incroyable qu’après toutes ces nuits à tenter de s’endormir sans succès alors qu’elle manquait terriblement de sommeil, il lui avait fallu seulement deux minutes auprès de Clarke pour enfin y parvenir.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle colla un peu plus son nez à la nuque de Clarke et la lui caressa affectueusement, amenant cette dernière à poser un baiser sur son front.

\- Hey… souffla doucement Clarke.

Lexa lui répondit par un petit son entre le gémissement et le soupir.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je peux bénir tes parents là en cet instant précis… marmonna-t-elle d’une voix endormie.

\- Mes parents? répondit Clarke avec une pointe de confusion dans la voix.

Lexa acquiesça contre elle avant de dire:

\- Yep, pour le corps qu’ils t’ont offert… Je suis persuadée qu’il a été conçu pour apporter confort et bien-être au mien…

Ne s’étant pas du tout attendu à cette réponse, Clarke éclata de rire, amenant le corps entier de Lexa à bouger. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire avant de daigner enfin ouvrir les yeux. Elle redressa la tête pour pouvoir la regarder et eut l’impression de recevoir un coup violent dans la poitrine lorsqu’elle se retrouva à fixer le magnifique visage de sa petite-amie riant aux éclats. Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu’elle faisait, elle appuya sur ses deux mains qui se trouvaient de part et d’autre de la taille de Clarke pour se redresser et l’embrasser. Le rire de Clarke se fana contre ses lèvres et elle ramena immédiatement ses mains sur son visage pour l’approcher un peu plus d’elle.

\- Il est quelle heure? questionna Lexa entre deux baisers.

\- 18h, répondit distraitement Clarke avant d’esquisser un geste pour approfondir leur baiser.

Cependant, elle se retrouva à se pencher dans le vide car Lexa s’éloigna brusquement d’elle.

\- 18h? répéta Lexa d’une voix légèrement paniquée.

Et, juste comme ça, la petite bulle dans laquelle elles n’avaient été que toutes les deux éclata et elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau confronter au monde réel.

Lexa se dégagea de l’étreinte de Clarke qui la fixa d’un air confus et se redressa en position debout avant de s’avancer jusqu’à son bureau sur lequel elle attrapa son téléphone portable d’un geste agité.

\- Et merde! jura-t-elle en fixant l’écran où s’affichait une multitude d’appels et de notifications.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe? questionna Clarke.

Elle se leva à son tour du canapé et s’avança de quelques pas précautionneux vers Lexa qui continuait de lui tourner le dos, occupée à tapoter frénétiquement sur le clavier tactile de son téléphone.

\- Je n’aurais jamais dû dormir autant, déclara Lexa.

\- Tu en avais besoin, répondit Clarke.

Lexa se tourna enfin vers elle et lui adressa un regard où la frustration était évidente.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… soupira-t-elle. À cause de ça j’ai posé un lapin à un gros client avec qui j’avais rendez-vous il y a plus d’une heure.

Clarke s’efforça de garder son calme et lui répondit doucement:

\- Je sais, Costia est passée tout à l’heure pour te le rappeler.

\- Quoi?! s’exclama Lexa,  complètement incrédule. Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas réveillé?!

\- Parce qu’elle m’a dit que ta présence n’était pas requise et que ta mère pouvait très bien s’en occuper sans toi donc j’ai décidé de te laisser dormir…

La réponse de Clarke ne fit qu’énerver un peu plus Lexa qui la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

\- Tu n’avais aucun droit de décider ça pour moi!

Clarke ne répondit pas immédiatement, pas sûre du tout de ce qu’elle pouvait bien dire pour tenter de désamorcer la situation.

En décidant de ne pas réveiller Lexa, elle avait parfaitement eu conscience qu’elle se mêlait de quelque chose qui ne la concernait pas et qu’elle prenait le risque de la mettre en colère. Mais elle n’avait pas pu se résoudre à faire autrement. Surtout lorsque Costia lui avait garanti que l’absence de Lexa ne mettrait rien en péril. 

\- Tu as raison, déclara-t-elle doucement, je n’en avais aucun droit…  Mais tu – tu étais fatiguée Lexa… Et, honnêtement, le simple fait que tu ne te sois même pas réveillée lorsque Costia est venue, montre à quel point tu avais besoin de te reposer…

Lexa serra la mâchoire et se tourna de nouveau vers son bureau sans répondre. La sérénité qui l’avait gagnée en se réveillant avait complètement disparu et maintenant elle se sentait tiraillée. Entre sa joie d’avoir retrouvé Clarke et la frustration qu’elle ressentait à l’idée que cette dernière ait pu faire annuler un de ses rendez-vous sans son accord. Elle savait que sa petite-amie pensait bien faire mais elle en avait plus qu’assez que tout le monde prenne des décisions pour elle.

Clarke la regarda s’affairer autour de son bureau en prenant soin de ne pas regarder dans sa direction et poussa un petit soupir résigné.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa-t-elle sincèrement. Je voulais juste…

Elle marqua une pause, déglutit difficilement et souffla:

\- Je suis juste inquiète pour toi…

Lexa sentit ses entrailles se serrer et sa colère la quitter légèrement à l’entente du tremblement dans sa voix.

\- Tu n’as aucune raison de l’être, assura-t-elle en se tournant vers elle. Tout va bien…

Elle tenta de lui adresser un petit sourire rassurant mais il n’eut le don que d’agacer Clarke.

Lexa voulait peut-être continuer à faire comme si tout allait bien mais il était évident que ce n’était pas le cas et s’il y avait bien quelqu’un d’aussi buté qu’elle, c’était Clarke. Elle fit donc quelques pas dans sa direction pour lui faire complètement face et la darda d’un regard perçant.

\- Tu veux rire j’espère !? s’emporta-t-elle. Tu passes tes journées ici! Tu n’as pas pris un seul jour de repos depuis que tu es ici, contrairement à ce que tu m’as dit! Tu restes toujours très tard et il t’arrive même de dormir ici! Et tu me dis que tout va bien!?

Elle termina son discours légèrement essoufflée et fixa Lexa sans la quitter des yeux. Cette dernière laissa quelques secondes passer, intégrant peu à peu les reproches qu’elle lui faisait.

\- Tu as parlé à Costia… comprit-elle.

\- Est-ce réellement important? rétorqua Clarke. On sait toutes les deux que c’est vrai!

\- Clarke, tu fais exactement la même chose! s’exaspéra Lexa. Et je ne te vois pas t’en inquiéter pour autant!

Sa réponse prit Clarke légèrement au dépourvu et elle se retrouva à froncer des sourcils confusément.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu p –

\- Tu passes tout ton temps à l’hôpital! l’interrompit Lexa qui s’agaça de plus en plus. Tu as un emploi du temps beaucoup plus chaotique que le mien! Bon sang, on t’a carrément obligé à partir parce que tu avais fait trop d’heures! S’il y a bien quelqu’un qui devrait me comprendre c’est toi!

Clarke comprit enfin où elle voulait en venir. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et prit quelques secondes de plus pour chercher les mots qui l’aideraient à lui faire entendre raison et non pas la braquer encore plus.

Elle était là pour l’aider avant tout, elle ne voulait surtout pas lui apporter des soucis supplémentaires. Elles ne s’étaient pas vues depuis près d’un mois et elle n’avait qu’une envie c’était de retrouver la légèreté de leurs retrouvailles et non pas être la cause de cette expression d’agacement sur le visage de Lexa. Elle voulait profiter de chaque minute avec elle avant de devoir retourner à New-York et de se retrouver de nouveau séparée d’elle.

Mais elle tenait avant tout à son bien-être et si pour ça, il fallait qu’elle lui tienne un tant soit peu tête et perde quelques minutes de leur temps plus que précieux, alors elle était prête à le faire.

\- C’est vrai, je passe le plus clair de mon temps à l’hôpital… finit-elle par admettre. Mais contrairement à toi, je sais où sont mes limites. Contrairement à toi, je ne vis pas sous une pression constante. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas pesée par le poids de mon travail…

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis ajouta d’une voix un peu plus brisée:

\- Contrairement à toi, je ne me retrouve pas à boire en pleine journée pour alléger mon stress…

Un nouveau silence se fit durant lequel Clarke regarda le visage de Lexa se décomposer légèrement de culpabilité lorsqu’elle sembla réaliser qu’elle avait décelé l’odeur du bourbon dans son haleine. Elle se laissa aller contre son bureau derrière elle et posa ses mains de part et d’autre d’elle avant de baisser les yeux d’un air penaud.

\- C’est pour ça que tu es là, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Sa visite surprise s’expliquait mieux maintenant. Son assistante avait dû lui faire part de ses inquiétudes démesurées et Clarke étant Clarke, la personne qui essayait toujours d’aider tout le monde, elle n’avait pas hésité à sauter dans le premier avion pour venir.

Légèrement hésitante, Clarke s’approcha doucement d’elle jusqu’à combler le reste de la distance qui les séparait. Elle se posta entre ses jambes et glissa une main sous son menton pour l’obliger à la regarder. Elle se retrouva plongée dans les yeux émeraude de Lexa et son cœur se serra face à l’affliction et l’incertitude qu’elle pouvait y lire.

\- Je suis là parce que je t’aime, répondit-elle d’une voix pleine de conviction.

Le regard de Lexa s’adoucit immédiatement et elle sentit toutes ses réticences, tous ses faux semblants, toutes ses barrières la quitter.

Après tout, il s’agissait de Clarke. Elle n’en avait pas besoin avec elle…

\- Je bois rarement, finit-elle par avouer doucement. C’est vraiment quand je me sens un peu –

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, avala difficilement sa salive et ajouta:

\- Et je – je ne dépasse jamais deux verres…

La vulnérabilité était présente dans sa confession et elle ne fit qu’accentuer un peu plus l’inquiétude de Clarke qui ne put s’empêcher de se coller un peu plus à elle pour tenter de la rassurer et se rassurer en même temps. De quoi? Elle n’en était pas vraiment sûre.

Elle voulait juste que Lexa ait conscience que, malgré ce qu’elle pouvait penser, malgré le nombre de kilomètres qui les séparait, elle était et demeurait présente pour elle. _Elle_ était là, pour l’aider, pour la soutenir, pour prendre soin d’elle, peu importe ce qui pouvait bien arriver.

\- Je ne peux qu’essayer d’imaginer ce que tu vis comme pression depuis que tu es ici, souffla-t-elle en posant son front contre le sien tout en glissant ses doigts le long de l’arrière de sa nuque jusqu’à les glisser dans ses cheveux.

Elle savait que Lexa adorait quand elle faisait ça et, lorsqu’elle la sentit se détendre un peu plus contre elle, Clarke sentit une certaine fierté la gagner, celle même qu’elle ressentait à chaque fois qu’elle réalisait à quel point elle pouvait connaitre sa petite-amie.

\- Je sais que ce n’est pas facile, Lex, poursuivit-elle. Je sais qu’on attend beaucoup de toi et que ça doit être dur à gérer… Mais mon amour, ce n’est pas la solution. Ce n’est pas _toi_ …

\- Je sais, assura Lexa. C’est juste que –

Elle s’interrompit de nouveau et poussa un soupir, une nouvelle fois frustrée de ne pas réussir à trouver les mots pour expliquer ce qu’elle ressentait, avant de se reculer légèrement pour pouvoir regarder Clarke droit dans les yeux.

\- Tous les jours, je me réveille avec ce sentiment de manque horrible, tenta-t-elle d’expliquer. Tu me manques Clarke, les filles me manquent, mes cousins me manquent. Ma vie à New-York me manque… Tous les jours… Et – et j’ai juste… J’ai juste besoin de savoir que je ne suis pas partie pour rien…

\- Et donc tu te donnes corps et âme pour en être sûre, en conclut Clarke.

Lexa se contenta d’acquiescer et Clarke lui adressa un mince sourire. Elle comprenait parfaitement son raisonnement, elle comprenait sa volonté de se prouver qu’elle avait fait le choix qu’il fallait, même s’il était dur. Mais sa manière de faire, sa manière de le subir… Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser continuer comme ça…

\- Lex… prononça-t-elle dans un murmure. Je ne vais pas prétendre savoir ou comprendre ce que c’est que d’être à ta place et diriger une immense entreprise comme Woods & Co’ _._ Je sais que tu ne peux pas te permettre de trop ralentir si tu veux réussir, j’en ai conscience et je te promets de te soutenir comme je peux et de ne plus jamais faire ce que j’ai fait aujourd’hui en demandant à Costia de se débrouiller sans toi… Je n’aurais pas dû, j’en ai conscience et j’en suis vraiment désolée… Mais je ne peux pas te laisser t’user comme tu le fais sans rien dire…

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté tout en faisant redescendre ses mains qui se trouvaient toujours à l’arrière de la tête de Lexa jusqu’à ses clavicules et la fixa d’un regard plein de tendresse avant d’ajouter:

\- Pour moi, Lexa passe avant Alexandria Woods. Toujours…

Lexa eut l’impression que ces mots venaient de la heurter en pleine poitrine. Elle savait qu’ils étaient vrais, elle n’en avait jamais eu le moindre doute lorsqu’il s’agissait de Clarke. Mais le fait de les entendre dits clairement, de manière aussi sincère, aussi vraie de la part de la personne qu’elle aimait le plus au monde avait le don de la bousculer plus qu’elle n’aurait pu le penser.

Un petit sourire ému se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle oublia le peu de rancœur et de frustration qui restaient en elle. D’un geste plein de vulnérabilité, elle retira ses mains de son bureau pour les glisser le long de la taille de Clarke et l’attirer un peu plus contre elle. Puis, tout en enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque, elle poussa un profond soupir soulagé.

\- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle contre la peau de Clarke. Je – je n’ai pas l’habitude d’avoir quelqu’un pour qui mon bien-être passe avant le reste…

Clarke sentit une vague de tristesse l’envahir. Parce que, même si elle n’en avait jamais réellement pris conscience jusqu’à maintenant, elle savait à quel point ces mots pouvaient être vrais.

Lexa avait passé toute sa vie sans jamais se voir être la priorité de qui que ce soit.

Ses parents, les personnes pour qui elle aurait dû tout représenter, l’avaient toujours fait passer avant tout le reste. Leur nom, leur entreprise, leurs attentes.

Et, même si elle avait eu des personnes qui tenaient énormément à elle. Même si elle avait eu ses cousins qui auraient fait et feraient n’importe quoi pour elle et dont la loyauté était indiscutable. Même si elle avait eu ses amies, Octavia, Raven, elle et même Costia, pour qui son nom n’avait toujours été qu’un détail, Clarke savait que, pendant des années, Lexa s’était toujours vu passer en second plan. Elle s’était toujours vu passer après la position qu’elle devait occuper.

Celle d’héritière modèle. Celle de cousine indéfectible. Celle d’amie présente et loyale.

Pour elle, elle avait toujours été, avant tout, un rôle à remplir. Une place à occuper. Son bien-être, ses sentiments, ses ressentis, passaient après.

Jusqu’à Clarke.

Et même maintenant qu’elles étaient ensembles, même maintenant qu’elle savait qu’elle était aimée de manière intense, unique, immesurable, Clarke savait qu’elle avait encore du mal à intégrer le fait que quelqu’un pouvait l’aimer pour _elle_. Que quelqu’un pouvait vouloir la préserver et la faire passer avant tous ces rôles, toutes ces responsabilités, toutes ces attentes qui la pesaient.

Et cette constatation avait le don de la tuer. Parce que, s’il y avait bien une personne qui méritait de se rendre compte de sa valeur, de l’amour inconditionnel qu’on lui portait, c’était Lexa.

Donc, tandis qu’elle resserrait un peu plus ses bras autour de sa nuque, Clarke se jura de passer le reste de sa vie à le lui montrer.

\- Tu es mon monde, Lexa Woods, déclara-t-elle d’une voix à peine audible, comme si ses mots n’étaient destinés qu’à ses oreilles.

Les bras de Lexa qui se trouvaient autour de sa taille se desserrèrent et elle la sentit se reculer légèrement, ce qui l’amena à relâcher à son tour l’étreinte qu’elle avait sur elle pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle se retrouva plongée dans son regard et sentit son souffle se couper face à l’amour et la dévotion qu’elle pouvait y lire.

Lexa fit remonter une de ses mains jusqu’à son visage et la posa sur sa joue qu’elle caressa tendrement du pouce. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers ses lèvres et, sans les détourner un seul instant, elle se pencha et l’embrassa avec une délicatesse qui la fit frissonner. Et, comme à chaque fois qu’elle l’embrassait, Clarke avait l’impression d’être la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Elle trouvait ça juste incroyable cette capacité qu’avait Lexa de communiquer l’intensité de ses sentiments à travers ses baisers. Elle l’embrassait et Clarke savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, qu’elles étaient en parfaite osmose.

\- Je suis désolée… souffla de nouveau Lexa en rompant leur baiser.

\- Tu n’as aucune raison de l’être, lui assura Clarke avec un petit sourire. Promets-moi juste que tu lèveras un peu le pied…

Lexa esquissa un sourire à son tour et acquiesça doucement.

\- C’est promis. Mais tu dois en faire de même…

Sa demande amena Clarke à perdre son sourire et froncer des sourcils, confuse.

\- Comment ça?

Lexa ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté sans la quitter du regard puis ramena son autre main jusqu’à son visage qu’elle prit en éventail.

\- Je sais que tu trouves que nos situations ne sont pas les mêmes et peut-être que tu as raison, lui dit-elle tout doucement. Mais il n’empêche que tu es également surmenée par ton travail…

\- C’est un peu le principe de l’internat, répondit Clarke dans un petit rire.

Ce qui lui valut un regard sceptique de la part de Lexa.

\- Ose me dire que tu n’as pas augmenté tes heures à l’hôpital depuis que je suis partie...

Elle avait eu quelques doutes à ce sujet durant le mois qui s’était écoulé. Doutes qui s’étaient intensifiés lorsque Clarke lui avait dit que la raison de sa présence ici était parce qu’elle avait dépassé son quota d’heures pour la semaine alors qu’il n’était que vendredi.

Doutes qui se confirmèrent lorsque Clarke resta silencieuse et baissa les yeux, penaude.

Lexa rapprocha immédiatement son visage du sien et poussa son nez avec le sien d’un geste joueur.

\- Hey … souffla-t-elle d’une voix rassurante. Je voulais juste dire que toi aussi, tu dois faire attention à toi. Ce qui vaut pour moi, vaut pour toi aussi mon amour…

Clarke esquissa un petit sourire puis, tout en acquiesçant, elle se replongea dans son regard et affirma:

\- Tu as raison, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça…

\- Donc on se promet mutuellement d’apprendre à lever le pied?

\- Yep.

\- On scelle le deal avec un bisou? s’enquit Lexa avec un sourire espiègle.

Ce qui amena Clarke à rejeter sa tête en arrière dans un rire qui eut le don de faire exulter le cœur de Lexa. Et elle ne put attendre d’avoir une réponse pour glisser une de ses mains derrière sa tête et l’attirer vers elle dans un baiser enflammé. Baiser qui, à son grand désarroi, se retrouva presque immédiatement interrompu par de petits coups timides contre la porte.

Elles se séparèrent et Clarke esquissa un geste pour s’éloigner mais Lexa la retint immédiatement par la taille avant de lancer un «entrez» où la frustration était évidente, ce qui fit sourire Clarke qui posa un baiser sur sa joue. La porte s’ouvrit et Costia pénétra à l’intérieur d’un pas hésitant.

\- Je vois que tu es réveillée, déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire crispé.

\- Yep, répondit Lexa, et pas grâce à toi traitresse...

Malgré le ton légèrement taquin avec lequel elle avait parlé, le regard perçant qu’elle adressa à Costia indiqua qu’il y avait une part d’amertume dans ses mots, ce qui la fit grimacer. Elle lança un regard impuissant à l’adresse de Clarke mais cette dernière s’était déjà tournée vers sa petite-amie pour lui mettre une tape sur l’épaule.

\- Lexa! s’exclama-t-elle d’un ton plein de réprimandes.

Et il n’en fallut pas plus à la nommée pour abdiquer. Elle poussa un petit soupir et, alors qu’elle reportait son regard sur Clarke qui se trouvait toujours dans ses bras, Costia vit son visage se transformer complètement, une expression beaucoup plus soft s’y dessina, ce qui l’amena à ouvrir de grands yeux effarés.

Durant le mois qui venait de s’écouler, elle avait eu à faire à une Lexa qui dirigeait l’entreprise d’une main de maître. Une Lexa qui avait tenu tête aux personnes les plus influentes du pays et qui n’avait jamais cédé une seule seconde à la pression sous laquelle on essayait de l’ensevelir. Une Lexa qui ne laissait rien passer.

Une Lexa intransigeante, inébranlable, impitoyable.

Donc la voir céder aussi facilement à sa petite-amie était une vision qui avait le don de la surprendre et de l’amuser à la fois. Elle se demanda pendant une fraction de secondes ce que penseraient ses employés, ou même ses clients, qui étaient complètement terrifiés face à elle, s’ils la voyaient en cet instant précis, les yeux plein d’adoration et un sourire niais sur les lèvres alors qu’elle regardait sa petite-amie comme s’il s’agissait d’une des sept merveilles du monde.

\- Bien, finit par concéder Lexa en se tournant de nouveau vers elle. Mais je n’oublie pas que tu as été parler à ma petite-amie derrière mon dos…

\- Chose qui n’a pas vraiment l’air de te déranger, lui fit remarquer Costia avec un petit sourire railleur en faisant un signe de tête vers ses bras qui se trouvaient toujours autour de la taille de Clarke.

Ce qui fit rire la concernée qui cacha son sourire contre l’épaule de Lexa. Cette dernière fronça des sourcils et fixa Costia en esquissant une moue boudeuse qui indiquait clairement qu’elle ne pouvait pas la contredire.

\- Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu es là au lieu de jouer les insolentes? lui dit-elle d’un ton faussement irrité.

Costia laissa échapper un léger rire avant de secouer la tête et baisser les yeux vers le planning qu’elle tenait entre les mains.

\- Je voulais juste faire le point avec toi, expliqua-t-elle. Il te reste encore plusieurs rendez-vous et je –

\- Annule-les, l’interrompit Lexa.

Là aussi, Costia se retrouva prise complètement par surprise. Et elle ne semblait pas être la seule car Clarke redressa brusquement sa tête qui se trouvait toujours sur l’épaule de Lexa et la regarda d’un air alarmé.

\- Pardon? demanda Costia, incertaine.

\- Annule-les, répéta Lexa.

\- Lex, qu’est-ce que tu fais? questionna doucement Clarke.

Lexa tourna son regard vers elle et lui adressa un mince sourire avant de répondre:

\- J’apprends à lever le pied…

Elle voulait montrer à Clarke qu’elle l’avait entendue, qu’elle l’avait écoutée, et que sa promesse n’était pas des paroles en l’air. Elle était prête à faire de réels efforts.

Mais sa réponse ne fit qu’accentuer la panique de Clarke qui se recula légèrement pour pouvoir mieux la regarder.

\- Je – ce n’est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire –

\- Je sais, assura Lexa avant qu’elle ne puisse poursuivre. Mais je n’ai pas envie de passer une seule minute loin de toi pendant ce week-end si je peux l’éviter. Et là je peux…

Et avant que Clarke ne puisse lui répondre, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Costia et lui dit d’un ton déterminé:

\- Reporte les rendez-vous que tu peux à la semaine prochaine et ceux que tu ne peux pas, demande à ma mère de s’en occuper. Et, concernant celui avec Queen et Wallace, appelle-les et informe-les que nous traiterons de tout ce qu’ils veulent demain durant le Gala…

Costia ne s’exécuta pas immédiatement et la fixa de son air toujours aussi hésitant.

\- Tu es sûre? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Certaine… certifia Lexa.

Elle adressa un sourire rassurant à son assistante qui sembla la convaincre assez pour acquiescer et tourner les talons pour s’en aller.

Lexa la regarda sortir du bureau et ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle vit la porte se refermer derrière elle qu’elle reporta son attention sur Clarke. Cette dernière continuait de la fixer d’un air loin d’être serein, ce qui la fit légèrement sourire.

\- Clarke, arrête de flipper… intima-t-elle.

\- Je ne flippe pas, contesta Clarke.

\- Tu en as l’air.

\- Oui et bien ce n’est pas le cas, nia-t-elle.

Lorsqu’elle la vit se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre, Lexa lui adressa un regard dubitatif avant de laisser échapper un léger rire qui indiquait clairement qu’elle ne la croyait pas, ce qui amena Clarke à pousser un petit soupir défaitiste.

\- Je ne flippe pas, insista-t-elle tout de même. C’est juste que – il n’y a même pas cinq minutes, tu étais prête à m’arracher la tête parce que je t’avais laissé dormir et maintenant tu annules tous tes rendez-vous. Permets-moi donc d’avoir quelques doutes…

Le sourire qui se trouvait sur les lèvres de Lexa disparut et se retrouva remplacé par une grimace penaude. Elle se gratta l’arrière de la tête d’un geste embarrassé avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se tourner de sorte à lui faire complètement face. Les traits du visage de Clarke s’adoucirent aussitôt qu’elle se retrouva plongée dans son regard et qu’elle y vit s’y refléter l’habituelle adoration qui lui était réservée.

\- Je suis désolée pour la réaction que j’ai eu, s’excusa doucement Lexa. J’ai paniqué et j’ai réagi au quart de tour et je n’aurais pas dû… Mais je te promets que je sais ce que je fais, Clarke. Ma mère s’en sortira parfaitement avec les clients que je devais voir, la présence du PDG n’est pas nécessaire…

\- Et pour ton rendez-vous avec les actionnaires? s’enquit Clarke. Tu penses qu’ils vont penser quoi quand ils te verront annuler seulement quelques minutes avant?

\- Que je reste celle qui dirige cette entreprise, répondit Lexa avec un petit sourire taquin.

Clarke laissa échapper un rire amusé qui eut le don de faire exulter son cœur et s’il lui restait le moindre doute concernant sa décision de tout annuler, il avait complètement disparu.

Son temps avec Clarke était compté et elle avait bien l’intention de profiter de chaque seconde. Woods & Co pouvait parfaitement passer en second plan pendant quelques jours. Après tous les sacrifices qu’elle avait faits pour cette entreprise, elle lui devait au moins bien ça.

Sur cette pensée, elle resserra inconsciemment l’étreinte qu’elle avait autour de la taille de Clarke et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Maintenant, que dirais-tu qu’on aille rejoindre les trois autres? demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à Anya, Octavia et Raven.

Parce que, mine de rien, elle avait terriblement envie de les voir. Et, au vu du petit sourire plein de tendresse que lui adressa Clarke, elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de le dire pour que cette dernière ne  le comprenne.

 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

 

Le lendemain matin, ce fut avec la sensation de baisers contre ses épaules nues que Clarke se réveilla. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement de contentement et se recula pour se coller un peu plus au corps nu derrière elle. Elle entendit un rire mélodieux résonner avant que la paire de lèvres qui se trouvait sur son dos ne remonte dans une caresse langoureuse jusqu’à sa nuque.

\- Bonjour… murmura Lexa à son oreille.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke qui garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes de plus pour savourer pleinement la sensation de bonheur qui l’avait envahie avant de finir par se tourner. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à la magnifique vision de Lexa qui la fixait avec un regard attendri et un sourire heureux. Sourire qu’elle embrassa furtivement avant d’enfouir son visage sous son menton et de se serrer un peu plus contre elle.

\- Trop tôt, grommela-t-elle en refermant les yeux.

Lexa laissa échapper un nouveau rire qu’elle sentit vibrer contre son corps et elle ne put s’empêcher de soupirer de bien-être. Bien-être qui ne fit que s’accentuer un peu plus lorsqu’elle sentit Lexa lui caresser son bras de haut en bas.

\- Il est 9h passé, déclara cette dernière doucement.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu’on a dormi à peine quatre heures, rétorqua Clarke toujours en bougonnant contre sa nuque.

\- Et à qui la faute? rigola Lexa. Pour quelqu’un qui s’inquiétait de ne pas me voir me reposer assez, ça ne t’a pas dérangé de me garder éveillée une partie de la nuit…

Clarke esquissa un sourire avant de reculer un peu plus sa tête pour la regarder.

\- Pas faux, répondit-elle en coinçant sa langue entre ses dents d’un air espiègle. Mais je ne t’ai pas entendu t’en plaindre…

\- Un mois, Clarke, un mois d’abstinence… soupira dramatiquement Lexa. Tu t’attendais à quoi?

Clarke laissa échapper un rire sonore qui eut le don de faire perdre à Lexa son air faussement excédé pour la regarder d’un air émerveillé.

\- Et moi qui pensais que les photos que je t’avais envoyé t’avaient aidé à supporter la distance… déclara Clarke en levant un sourcil suggestif.

Lexa ne répondit pas immédiatement, son esprit trop occupé à repenser aux photos en question. Photos loin d’être innocentes qui avaient eu le don de la rendre dingue.

La première fois où Clarke s’était amusée à lui en envoyer, elle avait été en pleine réunion avec les différents directeurs de services. Son téléphone avait affiché un message reçu par sa petite-amie avec une pièce-jointe qui disait _« Pour t’aider à survivre à ta réunion… »_ et sans réfléchir, elle l’avait ouvert.

Chose qu’elle avait immédiatement regretté.

Lorsqu’elle s’était retrouvée à fixer une photo de Clarke, allongée sur leur lit à moitié nue, son cerveau s’était complètement court-circuité et elle avait manqué de faire tomber son téléphone de ses mains, attirant ainsi l’attention de toutes les autres personnes qui étaient présentes à cette réunion. Les joues écarlates et son corps s’enflammant complètement, elle avait tenté de garder un minimum de contenance et avait intimé d’une voix légèrement tremblante à la personne qui parlait à ce moment-là et qui s’était interrompu de reprendre.

Et depuis ce jour, dès lors qu’elle recevait le moindre message de Clarke, elle attendait de se retrouver seule avant de les ouvrir.

\- Tu veux rire, déclara-t-elle en esquissant une moue boudeuse, elles n’ont fait qu’empirer les choses…

\- Je ferais mieux d’arrêter dans ces cas-là… répondit Clarke.

Lexa la regarda se mordiller la lèvre d’un air taquin et comprit qu’elle cherchait juste à la provoquer. Mais elle ne put s’empêcher d’y répondre, lui donnant ainsi exactement ce qu’elle voulait. Elle se redressa donc sur son coude et la bascula sur le dos pour venir se positionner juste au-dessus d’elle, lui arrachant ainsi un nouveau rire qui représenta une véritable mélodie pour ses oreilles.

\- Tu n’as pas intérêt, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de les capturer vélocement entre les siennes.

Un gémissement s’échappa immédiatement de la bouche de Clarke qui oublia momentanément son manque de sommeil et tout ce qui n’avait pas de lien direct avec la personne au-dessus d’elle. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l’attira un peu plus contre elle pour augmenter la pression de leurs lèvres. Le baiser se fit tout de suite fiévreux et intense et Lexa n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de s’y perdre complètement. Elle voulait se perdre en Clarke et oublier tout le reste mais elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas, alors elle s’obligea à ralentir la cadence de leur baiser jusqu’à le rompre complètement. Le souffle saccadé, elle resta quelques secondes le front et le nez collés à ceux de Clarke avant de reculer légèrement son visage pour pouvoir fixer celui en-dessous d’elle.

\- Hey…  souffla-t-elle en se plongeant dans le magnifique regard de Clarke qui affichait un certain étourdissement.

Cette dernière cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d’esquisser un grand sourire idiot et lui caresser affectueusement le visage.

\- Hey, répondit-elle à son tour avant de l’attirer de nouveau vers elle pour l’embrasser, de façon beaucoup plus soft cette fois-ci.

Lexa étouffa un petit soupir heureux avant de rompre leur baiser et poser son front contre le sien.

\- Anya vient de m’envoyer un message, informa-t-elle dans un murmure en posant plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres. O, Raven et elle nous attendent au petit café qui se trouve en face de l’hôtel.

Une moue boudeuse se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke, ce qui la fit rire. Elle savait que ce n’était pas l’optique de retrouver leurs amies qui dérangeaient sa petite-amie mais ce qui les attendait après…

\- Tu sais que je dois y aller, dit-elle. Je ne peux pas être absente au conseil…

Sa cousine et ses amies séjournaient dans le même hôtel qu’elle et lorsqu’elles avaient été sur le point de se séparer la veille pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives après avoir passé toute la soirée ensemble, Anya avait rappelé à Lexa que le Conseil d’Administration se réunissait le lendemain matin pour valider définitivement sa nomination avant le gala et qu’il fallait absolument qu’elle y soit présente. Surtout après avoir disparu précipitamment du bureau en annulant tous ses rendez-vous.

Ce que Lexa avait accepté. Elle avait eu conscience que sa cousine avait raison et qu’elle ne devait pas trop pousser son audace. Donc sa cousine lui avait proposé de l’accompagner et lui avait donné rendez-vous au café en face de l’hôtel le lendemain. Rendez-vous qu’elle n’avait pas manqué de lui rappeler très tôt ce matin en lui envoyant le texto qui l’avait réveillé.

\- Je sais, répondit Clarke. Mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je vais faire semblant d’aimer l’idée d’être séparée de toi…

Un nouveau rire s’échappa de la bouche de Lexa qui posa, cette fois-ci, un baiser sur son nez.

\- Ce n’est qu’une histoire de quelques heures, assura-t-elle. Jusqu’à ce que tu me retrouves plus tard pour le gala.

\- Tu es toujours sûre de vouloir que je t’accompagne? demanda Clarke.

\- Oui, répondit Lexa sans une once d’hésitation.

Elle caressa tendrement son nez avec le sien avant d’ajouter:

\- Je t’ai dit, je ne veux pas passer une minute sans toi…

\- C’est pourtant ce qui va se passer quand tu vas devoir y aller avant moi, taquina Clarke en continuant de lui caresser le visage du bout des doigts.

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Lexa à l’idée de devoir, effectivement, se séparer d’elle. Même pour quelques heures. Ce qui, en temps normal, aurait pu lui paraitre pathétique.

Mais elle n’avait pas vu Clarke depuis près d’un mois. Quatre longues semaines. Donc elle avait le droit d’être un peu pathétique.

\- Je veux que tu sois là, à mes côtés. Toujours…

Elle recula son visage pour pouvoir regarder Clarke dans les yeux et fronça des sourcils.

\- Sauf si ce n’est pas ce que tu veux? ajouta-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Si! s’empressa de répondre Clarke. Bien sûr que si! C’est ta soirée, bien sûr que je veux être là! Mais je veux surtout que tu puisses te concentrer sur cette soirée sans avoir à penser à moi…

\- Crois-moi que quoi qu’il arrive, je penserais à toi, certifia Lexa le plus sérieusement du monde. si je pouvais, j’annulerais ce foutu gala et je te garderais enfermée dans cette chambre d’hôtel tout le week-end. Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas, il faut que j’y aille. Alors autant qu’on fasse en sorte d’être ensemble, non?

Clarke acquiesça mais ne sembla pas complètement convaincue, ce qui poussa Lexa à demander:

\- Quel est le véritable problème?

Elle regarda  Clarke se mordre la lèvre nerveusement et attendit patiemment qu’elle décide de lui répondre.

\- La dernière fois que je t’ai accompagné à ce genre de soirée, les choses se sont très mal passés… finit par dire Clarke.

Le souvenir de son poing dans la figure de Finn revint en tête de Lexa et elle ressentit une pointe d’appréhension en repensant à tout ce qui en avait résulté. Les articles dans les journaux, sa conférence de presse, le chantage de sa mère envers Clarke, sa dispute avec ses parents et le décès de son père quelques heures après…

Mais malgré tout ce qui avait suivi cette fameuse soirée, malgré toutes les conséquences que son geste avait eu, elle n’arrivait toujours pas à le regretter ou à penser, ne serait-ce qu’une fraction de seconde, que Clarke en avait une part de responsabilité.

\- Je suis sûre que les probabilités que je croise un de tes ex que je déteste sont très infimes, dit-elle d’un ton léger.

\- Tu détestes tous mes ex, lui fit remarquer Clarke avec un sourire amusé.

Lexa se recula un peu plus, le visage vêtu d’une expression exagérément offusqué.

\- C’est complètement faux! s’indigna-t-elle. Il y en avait que j’appréciais!

Ce qui amusa un peu plus Clarke qui l’a fixa en haussant un sourcil challengeur.

\- Ah oui? Qui ça?

Lexa resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de répondre incertaine:

\- Niylah?

Clarke laissa échapper un rire sonore.

\- Je t’en prie, tu l’aimes bien que depuis que je ne suis plus avec…

_Pas faux_ , pensa Lexa mais elle garda les mots pour elle et se contenta de lui répondre par un bougonnement qui n’eut pour effet que d’accroître l’amusement de Clarke.

Il était vrai qu’elle n’avait jamais aimé les petits-amis de Clarke. Jamais. Du quater back idiot avec lequel Clarke était sorti au lycée à Finn, elle n’en avait apprécié aucun. Elle avait toujours pensé que c’était parce qu’elle était protectrice vis-à-vis de sa meilleure amie et qu’elle trouvait qu’elle méritait beaucoup mieux que tous ces idiots réunis. Mais maintenant qu’elle n’avait plus ses œillères qui entretenaient son déni et sa mauvaise foi, elle réalisait qu’il y avait peut-être eu une part de jalousie derrière ce manque de tolérance.

Sérieusement, comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle pendant toutes ces années?

Elle se reconcentra sur Clarke et son sourire goguenard qui indiquait clairement qu’elle était en train de se poser les mêmes questions.

\- Oui bon… concéda-t-elle. Je te promets que je ne cognerais aucun de tes ex si jamais on en croise un ce soir… Sauf s’il s’agit de Glen Dickson, ajouta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion en faisant référence au quater back, pour lui je ne fais aucune promesse…

Un nouveau rire s’échappa de la bouche de Clarke qui lui mit une tape sur l’épaule avant de la fixer d’un regard faussement sévère.

\- Tu ne vas cogner personne, intima-t-elle en pointant un index de mise en garde sur son visage.

Lexa garda un air sérieux et soupira exagérément.

\- Bon d’accord, céda-t-elle théâtralement. Mais c’est bien parce que c’est toi qui le demande…

Elle esquissa un grand sourire enfantin qui amena Clarke à lever les yeux au ciel d’un geste attendri.

\- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, tu ferais mieux d’aller te préparer, lui dit-elle en poussant sur ses épaules d’un geste joueur. Tu as un poste à aller faire valider…

Au lieu de se redresser, Lexa se laissa tomber un peu plus sur elle avant d’enfouir son visage dans sa nuque.

\- Pas envie… bougonna-t-elle.

\- Lexa… s’exaspéra Clarke en rigolant.

Mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour la repousser. Au contraire, elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et l’autre le long de son dos nu qu’elle caressa de haut en bas. Un léger silence s’installa et, pour la première fois depuis qu’elle s’était réveillée, le regard de Clarke quitta Lexa pour s’aventurer ailleurs. Elle jeta un regard autour d’elle et observa plus attentivement la luxueuse chambre d’hôtel dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Chambre d’hôtel qui appartenait à une suite toute aussi luxueuse. Et ce ne fut qu’à cet instant précis que son esprit la rattrapa et qu’il sembla enfin réaliser l’endroit où elles se trouvaient.

\- Lex? prononça-t-elle doucement.

\- Hmm? répondit paresseusement la nommée.

\- Tu vis dans une chambre d’hôtel…

\- Bien vu Sherlock, se moqua Lexa dans un rire.

Clarke poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non – ce que je veux dire c’est pourquoi vis-tu encore ici? précisa-t-elle. C’est loin d’être pratique non? Qui plus est, ça doit te couter une fortune…

Lexa ne répondit pas immédiatement. Clarke la sentit se tendre légèrement contre elle avant de finir par dire simplement:

\- Ce n’est pas comme si je n’en avais pas les moyens… Et puis c’est seulement temporaire, le temps que je me trouve quelque chose de convenable...

Clarke fronça des sourcils confusément face à la réponse.

\- Ça fait déjà un mois que tu es là, fit-elle remarquer d’un ton légèrement suspicieux. Tu vas me dire qu’après tout ce temps, la PDG d’une des plus grandes entreprises du monde n’a pas trouvé un appartement assez bien pour elle…

Un nouveau soupir s’échappa de la bouche de Lexa qui resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser sur ses bras.

\- Tu as raison, je ferais mieux d’aller me préparer, déclara-t-elle doucement.

Clarke la regarda se dégager de leur étreinte pour venir s’asseoir au bord du lit et elle comprit qu’elle évitait le sujet, ce qui ne fit qu’accentuer ses doutes. Elle ignora donc le poids étouffant qui envahit sa poitrine face à l’ambiance pesante qui venait d’apparaitre et, tout en attirant les draps contre sa poitrine, elle se redressa à son tour et fixa le dos de sa petite-amie qui avait déjà enfilé ses sous-vêtements et qui regardait dorénavant autour d’elle pour trouver ses autres vêtements de la veille qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout autour d’elle. Clarke savait que c’était complètement inutile vu qu’elle les retirerait dans quelques minutes pour se laver et qu’elle faisait ça pour s’occuper les mains et éviter d’avoir à la regarder. Ce qui ne la démonta pas le moins du monde et l’encouragea, au contraire, à creuser un peu plus.

\- Lexa…  prononça-t-elle d’une voix déterminée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours à l’hôtel?

\- Parce que je n’ai pas eu le temps de me trouver autre chose, répondit Lexa d’un ton détaché en attrapant sa chemise qui trainait au pied du lit. Je te rappelle que je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi ces derniers temps, chose que d’ailleurs tu me reprochais pas plus tard qu’hier…

C’était une explication qui se tenait et qui était parfaitement cohérente. Mais le frénétisme avec lequel Clarke la vit glisser ses deux bras à l’intérieur de sa chemise et commencer à la boutonner lui indiquait clairement que ce n’était pas seulement ça et qu’il y avait plus.

\- Lexa, répéta-t-elle donc d’un ton qui indiquait clairement qu’elle était loin de la croire.

Ce qui eut le don de frustrer un peu plus la nommée qui poussa un soupir en abandonnant le boutonnement de sa chemise.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes autant? s’agaça-t-elle. C’est loin d’être important!

\- Le simple fait que tu es en train de me mentir montre clairement que c’est important! rétorqua Clarke sur le même ton.

\- Je n’ai juste pas envie d’aller vivre ailleurs, tout simplement…

\- Oui mais pourquoi? insista Clarke.

\- Parce que je n’en ai pas envie, se contenta de répondre Lexa.

Mais une nouvelle fois, Clarke ne se démonta pas.

\- Lexa… répéta-t-elle de nouveau, de manière beaucoup plus pressante cette fois-ci.

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Lexa pour perdre son calme. Elle se tourna brusquement vers elle et s’exclama d’une voix forte:

\- Parce que j’aurais l’impression que c’est définitif!  

Et lorsqu’elle vit Clarke sursauter légèrement et ouvrir la bouche d’un air surpris, elle le regretta immédiatement et s’en sentit terriblement coupable.

C’était la deuxième fois qu’elle s’énervait contre Clarke en deux jours et elle n’aimait pas du tout ça. Elle n’était pas du genre à s’emporter facilement, surtout avec sa petite-amie, et pourtant elle avait dorénavant l’impression de vivre avec une colère perpétuelle au creux de la poitrine. Chose qu’elle ne réalisait réellement que maintenant alors qu’elle se trouvait face à la seule personne qui n’avait pas peur de lui tenir tête et devant laquelle _elle_ n’avait pas peur d’être elle-même.

\- Tant que je reste à l’hôtel, mon installation ici à LA reste temporaire, expliqua-t-elle d’un ton beaucoup plus soft. Si je m’installe dans un appartement ou une maison, je – je perdrais le peu d’espoir qui me fait dire que je reviendrais bientôt…

Elle marqua une légère pause et ajouta d’une voix légèrement brisée:

\- Je n’ai qu’un seul chez moi et il est à New-York.

_Il est auprès de toi…_

\- Et je n’ai pas besoin d’en avoir un autre… termina-t-elle.

Un silence de plomb suivit ses mots pendant lequel elles se fixèrent longuement sans bouger jusqu’à ce que Lexa détourne le regard. Elle secoua la tête puis se laissa tomber sur le lit en position assise, tournant ainsi le dos à Clarke. Cette dernière eut l’impression que son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- Lexa… prononça-t-elle d’une voix incertaine.

La nommée redressa la tête et la tourna de sorte à ce qu’elle puisse voir son profil. Clarke la regarda quelques secondes de plus puis, tout en relâchant les draps qu’elle tenait toujours autour de son corps nu, elle se rapprocha d’elle jusqu’à ce que sa poitrine se retrouve collée à son dos et qu’elle puisse glisser ses bras autour de sa taille et poser son menton contre son épaule.

La réaction de Lexa fut immédiate. Comme à chaque fois que Clarke la touchait, son corps agissait de lui-même et elle se retrouva à fermer les yeux et se laisser aller contre elle.

\- Je comprends, déclara Clarke en posant un baiser sur sa nuque. Et si tu préfères rester à l’hôtel, je le comprends aussi et je ne t’en reparlerais plus... Mais Lex, ce n’est pas parce que tu décides de t’installer dans un appartement que ça veut dire que les choses deviennent définitives. Tu peux juste décider de vouloir vivre dans un endroit à toi, plus personnel et stable qu’une chambre d’hôtel…

Lexa acquiesça mais ne dit rien, amenant Clarke à resserrer un peu plus ses bras autour d’elle.

\- Hey, souffla-t-elle à son oreille, tu sais que, quoi qu’il se passe, que ce soit à New-York ou à Los Angeles, dans un appartement ou dans une chambre d’hôtel, on se retrouvera bientôt hein?

Lexa tourna la tête de sorte à pouvoir la regarder et lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Je sais, assura-t-elle. Juste quelques mois de plus…

\- Exactement, répondit Clarke en posant sa tête sur son épaule pour pouvoir mieux la regarder. Et tu verras que si je viens vivre ici avec toi, tu voudras très vite fuir l’hôtel tellement tu en auras marre de voir mes affaires traîner partout.

Un petit rire s’échappa de la bouche de Lexa qui se retrouva dans l’incapacité de détourner les yeux d’elle. Elle fixa Clarke, dessina chaque détail de son visage avec ses yeux et, lorsqu’elle ne put plus s’en empêcher, elle se pencha vers elle et posa un baiser plein de tendresse sur son front. Et, juste comme ça, le poids qui se trouvait dans sa poitrine disparut.

\- Tu m’as manqué… déclara-t-elle tout doucement, comme si le simple fait de l’admettre la rendait vulnérable.

Clarke redressa la tête et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Tu m’as manqué aussi, répondit-elle en posant un petit baiser sur sa bouche.

Elle fit redescendre ensuite ses lèvres jusqu’à sa mâchoire puis sa nuque, amenant Lexa à fermer les yeux et se laisser aller un peu plus contre elle.

\- Que dirais-tu qu’on prenne une douche ensemble avant d’aller rejoindre les autres? demanda Clarke en continuant d’embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qu’elle pouvait atteindre.

Elle ponctua ses mots en ramenant ses mains par-dessus ses épaules pour les laisser parcourir le long de son corps et Lexa se retrouva dans l’incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que d’acquiescer. Clarke posa une multitude de baisers le long de sa nuque et tira sur le col de sa chemise pour la lui retirer. Lexa la sentit lui embrasser une dernière fois les épaules avant de s’éloigner pour se redresser du lit. Et, lorsqu’elle se retrouva face à une Clarke complètement nue qui lui attrapa la main pour l’attirer en direction de la salle de bain, elle se laissa faire sans la moindre difficulté.


	25. Chapitre 24, Part II

Trois quarts d’heure plus tard, ce fut main dans la main que Clarke et Lexa pénétrèrent à l’intérieur du joli petit café qui se trouvait en face de leur hôtel. Elles repérèrent immédiatement Octavia, Raven et Anya et se dirigèrent vers elles. Cependant, elles furent à peine arrivées à leur table qu’Anya s’était déjà levée et s’avancait dans leur direction en leur adressant un regard noir.

\- Tu es en retard, fit-elle remarquer à Lexa d’un ton plein de reproches. Vraiment, vraiment en retard.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier mais elle ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité.

\- Garde tes excuses pour plus tard, il faut vraiment qu’on y aille si tu ne veux pas louper le Conseil, déclara Anya. Tiens je t’ai pris un café…

Elle lui fourra un grand gobelet dans les mains et commença à s’avancer en direction de la sortie. Lexa fronça des sourcils avant de regarder Raven et Octavia qui se retenaient visiblement de rire.

\- Tu ferais vraiment mieux de la suivre, lui conseilla Raven. Elle est à deux doigts de t’arracher la tête.

Lexa poussa un soupir et acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Clarke.

\- Je te retrouve tout à l’heure, lui dit-elle.                

\- Yep, répondit Clarke en souriant. Bon courage pour ton conseil…

\- Merci, souffla Lexa avec un sourire identique au sien.

Elle fit un pas vers elle pour l’embrasser mais au moment où ses lèvres s’apprêtèrent à entrer en contact avec les siennes, elle se retrouva tirée de force par Anya qui était revenue sur ses pas et qui la traina dans la direction opposée.

\- On n’a pas le temps pour ça!

Tandis que Raven et Octavia explosaient de rire, Lexa adressa un regard impuissant à Clarke avant d’abdiquer et de suivre docilement sa cousine à l’extérieur du café. Clarke les suivit du regard à travers la baie-vitrée qui donnait sur l’extérieur et secoua la tête d’un air amusé lorsqu’elle les vit s’éloigner en continuant de se chamailler de manière exubérante.

\- Et dire qu’elles sont à la tête d’une des plus grandes entreprises du monde, déclara Raven qui suivait également l’échange entre les cousines de sa place.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se tourner vers Octavia et elle. Elle perdit immédiatement son sourire lorsqu’elle se retrouva tout de suite confrontée à leurs deux regards mutins.

\- Quoi? demanda-t-elle.

Octavia et Raven échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leurs attentions sur elle.

\- Tu nous expliques comment vous avez pu avoir autant de retard alors que Lexa a dit à Anya que vous arriviez il y a plus d’une heure? questionna Raven en levant et abaissant ses sourcils plusieurs fois d’un geste plein de sous-entendus.

Clarke sentit ses joues la chauffer immédiatement. Elle détourna les yeux de Raven et s’éclaircit la gorge mal-à-l’aise, ce qui n’eut pour effet que d’accentuer l’amusement des deux autres.

\- Je vais aller me chercher un café, déclara-t-elle pour éviter de répondre.

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle s’en alla en direction du comptoir. Elle adressa un sourire aimable à la serveuse qui se trouvait derrière avant de lui passer sa commande. Cette dernière lui réclama les 5 dollars que coutait le café et lui indiqua qu’on l’appellerait quand sa commande serait prête. Clarke acquiesça et retira son sac de son épaule pour y chercher son portefeuille. Elle poussa un soupir frustré lorsqu’elle vit le bazar qui s’y trouvait et commença à fouiller frénétiquement à l’intérieur.

\- Désolée, s’excusa-t-elle en lançant un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule à la femme qui se trouvait juste derrière elle dans la file.

Elle ne lui accorda pas plus d’attention et se remit à la recherche de son portefeuille. Cependant, la femme en question, elle, se mit à la fixer d’un air contemplateur avant d’esquisser un sourire.

\- Clarke? prononça-t-elle, incertaine.

À l’entente de son prénom, Clarke se figea immédiatement et se tourna de sorte à faire face à cette femme qui semblait la connaitre. Grande de taille, elle avait des cheveux frisés, un teint halé et un regard brun ténébreux qui lui sembla étrangement familier mais qu’elle n’arrivait pas à situer, ce qui l’amena à continuer de la dévisager en se creusant la tête pour tenter de se souvenir d’où elle la connaissait.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi n’est-ce pas? questionna l’autre femme face au regard confus que Clarke continuait de lui adresser.

Un sentiment d’embarra envahit cette dernière qui secoua imperceptiblement la tête de gauche à droite avant de prononcer un petit « désolée ». Mais la grande brune mystérieuse ne sembla pas le moins du monde vexée. Au contraire, elle laissa échapper un léger rire et lui adressa un regard amusé.

\- Pas de mal, lui dit-elle. Il faut croire qu’on n’était pas des plus sobres ce jour-là…

Sa réponse amena Clarke à froncer un peu plus confusément les sourcils, ce qui sembla amuser un peu plus la mystérieuse femme qui laissa échapper un nouveau rire.

\- Luna, indiqua-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Laguna Beach, tu te souviens?

L’entente du nom de la ville sembla causer un électrochoc chez Clarke qui se retrouva à écarquiller les yeux de reconnaissance.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, Luna! s’exclama-t-elle d’une voix légèrement aigue. Comment vas-tu?

Elle détourna les yeux d’elle pour faire mine de continuer de chercher dans son sac et grimaça intérieurement face à son manque évident de contenance. Mais elle ne pouvait  faire autrement lorsqu’elle sentait un sentiment de malaise lui saisir la totalité de la poitrine. Heureusement, elle trouva enfin son portefeuille duquel elle sortit un billet de dix dollars qu’elle donna à la serveuse en lui adressant un sourire d’excuses. Cette dernière attrapa le billet, l’encaissa et s’affaira à lui préparer son café, ne lui laissant ainsi plus d’autre choix que de reporter son attention sur la dite-Luna. Luna qui, ne semblant pas du tout partager son sentiment d’embarras, était dorénavant appuyée nonchalamment contre le comptoir et continuait à la regarder avec un amusement évident dans les yeux.

\- Je vais bien et toi? finit-elle par dire.

\- Je vais bien aussi, se contenta de répondre Clarke.

Un léger silence suivit avant que Luna ne se redresse du comptoir et fasse un pas de plus vers elle.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, tu es partie avant que je n’ai le temps de te demander ton numéro… déclara-t-elle sans se dépêtrer de son sourire.

Son ton n’avait rien d’accusateur mais il accentua tout de même le malaise de Clarke qui s’efforça de ne pas céder à son envie de reculer.

\- Oui – hum – désolée, répondit-elle doucement. Je – j’étais assez pressée…

\- Pas de mal, assura Luna.

Un léger silence se fit entre elle, puis Luna reprit la parole.

\- Je pensais que tu étais de New-York?

Là aussi, sa question n’avait rien d’accablant mais Clarke se renfrogna de nouveau face au regard inquisiteur qu’elle lui adressait. Elle-même n’avait jamais pensé revoir cette fille un jour. Après tout, Laguna Beach se situait à plus d’une heure de route de Los Angeles qui était en elle-même une ville immense dans laquelle elle ne vivait même pas, alors les chances qu’elles se recroisent avaient été presque inexistantes.

Mais il fallait croire que _ses_ chances aimaient défier les probabilités…

\- C’est le cas, je suis ici seulement pour le week-end, confirma-t-elle.

Puis après une seconde d’hésitation, elle ajouta d’une voix un peu plus ferme:

\- Je suis venue voir ma petite-amie.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait trouvé nécessaire de le préciser. Ou non, elle le savait très bien. Elle voulait se montrer claire concernant sa situation. Ce que sembla réaliser parfaitement Luna dont le sourire s’agrandit un peu plus face à son manque de subtilité.

\- Je vois, lui dit-elle avec un léger rire. J’en déduis que tout s’est arrangé pour toi depuis la dernière fois…

La gêne de Clarke se décupla et elle sentit ses joues chauffer un peu plus.

\- Oui, oui, répondit-elle en s’efforçant d’esquisser un mince sourire.

Elle fut secourue par la serveuse qui revint au comptoir avec son café. Clarke se tourna vers elle et attrapa le café qu’elle lui tendit en la remerciant avant de reporter son attention sur Luna qui ne l’avait pas quitté de son regard scrutateur.

\- Bon et bien je ferais mieux d’y aller. Mes amies m’attendent…

\- Je comprends, se contenta de répondre Luna en acquiesçant.

Clarke lui adressa un nouveau sourire et commença à s’éloigner.

\- À un de ces jours, lui dit-elle lamentablement.

Ce qui fit rire Luna qui répondit à son tour:

\- Oui à un de ces jours. Quelque chose me dit que nos chemins se croiseront surement, Clarke…

Clarke fronça des sourcils face à ces paroles mais, n’ayant aucune envie de s’attarder plus longtemps, elle se contenta d’acquiescer avant de tourner les talons et de commencer à s’éloigner. Elle pouvait parfaitement sentir le regard de Luna dans son dos mais elle se força à ne pas regarder par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier et se dirigea d’un pas légèrement pressé en direction de la table où se trouvaient Raven et Octavia.

\- Ah tu es enfin là! lui lança Octavia lorsqu’elle s’installa à côté d’elle.

\- Oui désolée, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu, répondit distraitement Clarke.

Son esprit était encore perturbé par sa rencontre avec Luna et elle ressentit un léger sentiment nauséeux au creux de son ventre. Revoir la grande brunette avait eu le don de lui rappeler les erreurs qu’elle avait pu faire par le passé et même si elle savait qu’elle n’en avait aucune raison, elle ne put empêcher le léger sentiment de culpabilité qui l’envahit.

\- Pas de problème, rassura Octavia, mais il ne faut pas qu’on tarde si on veut avoir le temps de se trouver des tenues pour ce soir…

\- Et oui, renchérit dramatiquement Raven, il nous faut de jolies robes si on ne veut pas être recalées à l’entrée du Manoir des Malefoy…

\- Raven! s’indigna Octavia. Tu parles de la maison des parents de Lexa!

\- Et alors? rétorqua Raven. Je te rappelle que c’est elle qui a surnommé le Manoir de ses vieux comme ça…

Clarke laissa échapper un rire amusé avant de sentir un léger stress l’envahir. Et juste comme ça, elle oublia tout ce qui venait de se passer et se concentra sur ce qui l’attendait.

Ce soir était un soir très important pour Lexa et il fallait absolument que tout se passe bien…

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Du haut des escaliers qui menaient à l’entrée principale du Manoir, Lexa, en compagnie de sa cousine, suivit du regard la limousine qui venait de passer la sécurité du grand portail pour pénétrer à l’intérieur de la propriété. Elle regarda la longue berline noire monter l’immense allée et sentit une légère excitation lui envahir la poitrine lorsqu’elle s’arrêta au bas des marches. Excitation qui lui donna l’impression de se décupler brutalement lorsqu’un de ses maîtres d’hôtel s’avança vers la voiture pour ouvrir la portière. Il restait encore un peu plus d’une heure avant le début du gala et donc avant l’arrivée des premiers invités. Mais les personnes qui se trouvaient à l’intérieur de cette limousine étaient loin d’être de simples invités. Il s’agissait de ses meilleurs amies et de sa petite-amie et Lexa les avait attendues toute la journée.

La portière s’ouvrit et Octavia fut la première à descendre suivie de Raven. Elles étaient toutes les deux très jolies dans leurs robes respectives, ce que sembla penser Anya qui laissa échapper un grognement appréciateur sans quitter des yeux Raven tandis que cette dernière leur adressait un signe de main enthousiaste. Lexa répondit à Raven par un salut identique puis tourna vers sa cousine en rigolant. 

\- Contrôle tes yeux en cœur, cousine, lui dit-elle moqueusement, ta réputation risque d’en prendre un coup…

Anya ne prit même pas la peine de détourner les yeux de Raven pour lever son majeur dans sa direction. Lexa laissa échapper un nouveau rire avant de reporter mécaniquement son attention sur la limousine. Et aussitôt que ses yeux se retrouvèrent dessus, elle perdit son sourire railleur et oublia tout ce qui l’entourait. Tout sauf la personne qui descendait de la voiture en cet instant précis.

Clarke se redressa en position debout et la gorge de Lexa s’assécha brusquement tandis que ses yeux parcouraient avidement chaque centimètre de son corps, remontant de ses longues et magnifiques jambes, à sa somptueuse robe rouge qui donnait l’impression d’avoir été conçue directement sur elle jusqu’à ses bras nus et sa nuque exquise. Et lorsque ses yeux se retrouvèrent plongés dans ceux azurs de Clarke et qu’elle vit cette dernière se mordiller la lèvre, son cœur lui donna l’impression de s’être arrêté.

\- Et elle ose dire que c’est moi qui ai des yeux en cœurs… railla Anya à côté d’elle.

À l’instar de sa cousine quelques secondes plus tôt, Lexa lui adressa un doigt d’honneur sans détourner une seule seconde les yeux de Clarke qui rigola face à son geste. Et Lexa se retrouva à continuer de la fixer émerveillée jusqu’à ce qu’Anya la sorte de sa contemplation en posant une main sur son bras.

\- Allez viens Romeo, lui dit-elle en l’attirant vers les marches, allons les accueillir…

Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, Clarke se retrouva à regarder Anya tirer sans ménagement Lexa pour l’obliger à avancer. Elle laissa échapper un rire amusé et ne quitta pas sa petite-amie des yeux. Petite-amie qui, avec ses cheveux relâchés dans une cascade de boucles brunes, sa magnifique robe et ses hauts talons noirs, arborait des airs de femme fatale prête à dominer le monde. Et bon sang, cette simple vision donnait à Clarke des idées loin d’être innocentes…

Elle continua donc de reluquer sans réserve sa petite-amie jusqu’à ce qu’elle entende Raven pousser un petit cri d’excitation à côté d’elle. Elle se tourna vers elle et la vit ouvrir de grands yeux émerveillés en fixant quelque chose derrière elle.

\- Doux Jésus!

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive? questionna Octavia.

\- Regardez-moi cette merveille! s’exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt l’endroit qu’elle fixait.

Clarke et Octavia se tournèrent et virent à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de l’endroit où elles se trouvaient, une magnifique voiture de sport garée devant une des portes de ce qui semblait être le garage de la propriété.  

\- Elle est majestueuse! s’extasia un peu plus Raven.

\- Tu réalises que tu parles d’un bout de ferraille, répondit Octavia d’un ton moqueur.

Raven tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et la darda d’un regard offusqué. Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Anya et Lexa arrivèrent à leur niveau et l’en empêchèrent.

\- Hey, vous trois! lança Lexa.

Et, tout comme sa cousine, elle s’avança directement vers sa petite-amie qu’elle embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu es magnifique, déclara-t-elle contre les lèvres de Clarke.

\- Tu es magnifique aussi, lui répondit Clarke. Et sublime et sexy et j’ai hâte d’être ce soir pour te montrer à quel point…

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire amusé avant de se pencher vers elle pour l’embrasser de nouveau.

Octavia regarda tour à tour les deux couples qui semblaient s’être complètement coupés du monde et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr, moi je n’ai personne pour m’accueillir avec un bisou!

Anya et Raven rompirent leur étreinte et se tournèrent vers elle, amusées. Lexa et Clarke, elles, n’en eurent ni la force ni l’envie. Elles se contentèrent donc de lever les yeux vers elle sans se détacher l’une de l’autre.

\- Ça peut toujours se négocier, lui répondit Lexa avec un petit sourire taquin.

Ce qui lui valut une tape sur l’épaule de la part de Clarke. Lexa reporta son regard sur elle et laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se pencher de nouveau vers elle pour capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres entre les siennes. Et, juste comme ça, elles retrouvèrent leur petite bulle.

\- Comment s’est passé ton conseil? demanda doucement Clarke.

Lexa se recula légèrement pour la regarder et lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Tu as devant toi l’officielle et définitive PDG de Woods & Co...

Et Clarke pouvait déceler une légère pointe de fierté dans sa voix, ce qui l’amena à combler de nouveau les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Félicitation mon amour, lui dit-elle.

\- Merci, répondit Lexa dont le sourire s’agrandit légèrement.

Elle glissa ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille et se colla un peu plus à elle pour pouvoir enfouir son visage dans sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux et respira son parfum.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là… souffla-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi, répondit sincèrement Clarke en glissant ses doigts dans ses jolies boucles brunes. Mais peut-être pas autant que Raven…

Lexa perdit son air rêveur et recula son visage en fronçant des sourcils d’un air interrogateur, ce qui amena Clarke à laisser échapper un léger rire avant de lui adresser un petit signe de tête en direction de leur amie dont l’attention n’était plus du tout sur Anya. Lexa suivit son regard et rigola lorsqu’elle vit que son regard plein d’admiration était posé sur la Lamborghini Aventador de son père qu’elle avait sorti un peu plus tôt du garage. 

\- Dis Lex, prononça Raven sans détourner les yeux de la voiture. Elle est à toi?

\- Yep, mais plus pour longtemps, répondit distraitement Lexa qui avait du mal à se focaliser sur autre chose que les mains de Clarke qui lui caressaient l’arrière de la nuque.

Raven tourna tellement brusquement la tête vers elle qu’elle se retrouva à grimacer en pensant à ses pauvres cervicales. Mais Raven n’en semblait pas le moins du monde concernée. Elle fixa Lexa avec des yeux écarquillés et lui demanda:

\- Pourquoi?

Lexa haussa négligemment les épaules.

\- Je l’ai donné à une œuvre caritative, expliqua-t-elle. D’ailleurs ils ne devraient pas tarder à venir la récupérer…

Elle baissa les yeux vers la montre qui se trouvait autour de son poignet et loupa le regard incrédule que Raven lui adressa.

\- Tu as perdu la tête?! s’exclama cette dernière.

Lexa sursauta légèrement face à sa véhémence. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Clarke puis à Anya et Octavia qui tentaient tant bien que mal de contrôler leur envie de rire puis reporta son attention sur Raven en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Je ne –

\- Tu ne peux pas donner ce bijou Lex! s’emporta un peu plus Raven. C’est bien beau et généreux et tout ce que tu veux mais – mais tu ne peux pas! Tu sais combien il existe de  modèle de ce genre dans le monde?!

Lexa n’en avait aucune idée et, à vrai dire, elle s’en fichait quelque peu mais quelque chose lui disait que cette réponse ne plairait pas vraiment à Raven.

\- J’ai hérité de toute la collection de voitures de mon père, expliqua-t-elle en indiquant d’un signe de main le grand garage devant lequel était garée la Lamborghini, sauf que moi, je ne les utilise pas. Donc je ne vois vraiment pas l’utilité de les garder alors qu’elles pourraient servir à aider d’autres personnes…

Elle savait apprécier les belles voitures et son père en avait de très belles. Parmi les plus luxueuses du monde. Et elles étaient dorénavant à elle. Et elle mentirait si elle disait qu’elle n’avait pas envie d’en profiter pleinement.

Mais elle savait aussi à quel point ça pouvait être dangereux, à quel point elle pouvait très vite se perdre dans ce luxe et cette richesse si elle ne faisait pas attention. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

Elle s’était juré en arrivant ici, en acceptant de prendre la place de son père, qu’elle ne se perdrait pas elle-même.

Elle s’était juré que quoi qu’il arrive, elle ne deviendrait pas le Commandant au détriment de Lexa.

\- Attend… prononça lentement Raven. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as d’autres merveilles comme celle-ci dans ce garage?!

De plus en plus amusée, Lexa ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un nouveau rire. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement à Raven, jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à sa montre puis, voyant qu’elles avaient encore un peu de temps devant elles, elle reporta son attention vers son amie et ouvrit la bouche pour lui proposer d’aller y jeter un coup d’œil. Mais, avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une voix venant du haut des escaliers lança un « Alexandria » qui l’amena à se figer brusquement. Clarke eut immédiatement le réflexe de se dégager de l’étreinte de Lexa tandis qu’elles tournèrent toutes les quatre la tête pour voir Mme Woods en haut des escaliers. Et la première chose qu’elle remarqua  fut son pincement de lèvres qui indiquait clairement son mécontentement et qui l’amena à se demander si Lexa l’avait informée de leur présence.

Au vu de sa réaction, elle aurait dit que non, ce qui eut le don de faire croître considérablement le stress qu’elle ressentait déjà à l’idée d’assister à ce gala.

Effectivement, malgré toutes les réassurances qu’elle avait pu exprimer à Lexa, elle stressait. Parce qu’elle n’avait pas revu Mme Woods depuis l’enterrement de son mari et que, même à ce moment-là, elle avait réussi à l’éviter comme la peste. Ce qui faisait que la dernière véritable conversation qu’elles avaient eu restait la confrontation dans le bureau du Dr Vie qui avait été à l’origine du conflit entre Lexa et elle et Clarke savait que si elle venait à se retrouver seule avec Mme Woods, il y avait de très grande chance pour que le sujet revienne sur le tapis.

Et elle n’en avait aucune envie.

Elle n’avait aucune envie de se retrouver à douter de nouveau d’elle-même. Et Mme Woods avait un véritable don pour l’amener à se remettre en question…

Elle la regarda donc descendre les marches pour s’avancer jusqu’à elles en sentant son appréhension croître à chacun de ses pas.

\- Mesdemoiselles, salua Mme Woods avec une légère révérence de la tête. Je ne savais pas que vous seriez présentes ce soir…

Son ton était poli mais au vu du regard perçant qu’elle adressa à Lexa, il était évident qu’il s’agissait d’une accusation à peine dissimulé _._ Lexa n’y accorda pas la moindre importance et, tout en maintenant le regard de sa mère, elle lui demanda des plus froidement:

\- Tu voulais quelque chose?

Un léger silence suivit pendant lequel Clarke, mais aussi Anya, Raven et Octavia, regardèrent Lexa d’un air surpris. Un sentiment désagréable envahit la poitrine de Clarke qui, alors que les trois autres avaient détourné les yeux, gênées, continua de fixer Lexa.

Elle ne l’avait jamais entendu parler avec autant de venin. Jamais. Et même si elle savait que sa relation avec sa mère était très tendue, même si elle savait que Mme Woods le méritait amplement, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à sa Lexa.

\- Hum – et si on allait jeter un coup d’œil de plus près à cette merveille, proposa Octavia à l’adresse de Raven en faisant un signe en direction de la voiture de sport.

\- Bonne idée! répondit Raven avec un sourire crispé. Anya?

Elle adressa un regard appuyé à la nommée qui lui indiqua clairement qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix, chose qui était complètement inutile car Anya n’avait aucune envie de rester une seconde de plus et d’assister à la confrontation imminente entre la mère et la fille. Elle esquissa donc un pas pour suivre Raven et Octavia avant que la voix de Lexa ne les arrête.

\- En réalité, j’ai une meilleure idée, leur dit cette dernière.

Puis, avant qu’elles ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, elle appela:

\- Sebastian?

À l’entente de son prénom, le maître d’hôtel qui avait ouvert la portière de la limousine aux filles un peu plus tôt et qui se trouvait toujours au bas des marches tourna immédiatement la totalité de son corps pour lui faire face.

\- Oui Mlle Woods? répondit-il poliment en inclinant légèrement la tête pour lui indiquer qu’il l’écoutait.

\- Pourriez-vous accompagner mes amis jusqu’au parc automobile et leur donner libre accès aux véhicules qu’elles souhaitent essayer? intima-t-elle avec un petit sourire avenant à son adresse.

\- Tu n’es pas sérieuse?! s’exclama Raven.

Elle avait complètement oublié sa gêne vis-à-vis de la présence de Mme Woods et fixa Lexa comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Cette dernière ignora le regard réprobateur que sa mère lui adressa et laissa échapper un léger rire face à la réaction de son amie.

\- On ne peut plus sérieuse, assura-t-elle. On a encore une heure avant le début du gala, autant en profiter si tu veux aller te faire une petite virée…

Raven esquissa un immense sourire et il était évident qu’elle tentait tant bien que mal de se contenir et de ne pas sauter d’excitation. Clarke, qui avait glissé sa main dans celle de Lexa, lui serra doucement, l’amenant à réaliser qu’elle avait fait le bon choix.

\- Tu es sûre? lui demanda tout de même Raven d’une voix légèrement incertaine.

\- Complètement, assura Lexa. Ces voitures méritent d’être conduites par quelqu’un qui saura réellement les apprécier…

_Je te les donnerai même volontiers_ , se retrouva-t-elle à penser. Parce qu’elle savait que s’il y avait bien une personne qui méritait d’avoir tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était bien Raven. Raven qui semblait un millier de fois plus emballée par la collection de voitures dont elle avait hérité qu’elle. 

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Parce qu’elle savait que Raven refuserait catégoriquement et que la seule chose qu’elle risquait d’amener c’était un malaise entre elles. Un malaise lié à leur différence sociale qu’elles avaient veillé à ne jamais laisser se mettre entre elles. Et Lexa avait bien l’intention que ça continue.

Mais si elle pouvait faire profiter ses amis de son nouveau statut sans avoir à causer le moindre malaise entre elles, alors elle ne s’en gênerait pas une seule seconde, qu’importe le désaccord évident de sa mère.

Elle fit donc un signe de tête à Sebastian et le regarda en souriant s’éloigner en direction de l’immense garage de la résidence, Raven, Anya et Octavia sur ses pas, avant d’échanger un regard avec Clarke qui se trouvait toujours à ses côtés.

\- Tu veux que j’y aille aussi? lui demanda dans un murmure cette dernière.

Lexa esquissa un mince sourire avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

\- À mes côtés, toujours… lui rappela-t-elle.

Elles échangèrent un regard plein de complicité qui se retrouva rapidement interrompu par un éclaircissement de gorge venant de Mme Woods.

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû leur donner libre accès aux voitures de ton père, dit-elle à l’adresse de Lexa.

Il était évident qu’elle tentait de dissimuler le mécontentement dans sa voix mais il restait tout de même décelable, ce qui amena Lexa à perdre immédiatement son sourire pour se tourner vers elle.

\- Ce sont _mes_ voitures, lui rappela-t-elle d’un ton légèrement malicieux. J’en fais ce que je veux…

_Ouch_ , pensa Clarke. Son regard passa de sa petite-amie à la mère de cette dernière et elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois à tenter d’ignorer ce sentiment nauséeux que causait la virulence de Lexa. Mme Woods poussa un petit soupir et répondit d’une voix toujours très calme:

\- Ce n’est pas une raison pour que tu laisses tes amies profiter de toi…

Un rire jaune s’échappa de la bouche de Lexa dont le visage se durcit immédiatement et le regard se fit tout de suite beaucoup plus perçant.

\- La seule personne qui essaye de profiter de moi ici, c’est toi, rétorqua-t-elle lentement.

La violence des mots donna l’impression que Mme Woods venait de se faire gifler. Clarke la regarda agiter de manière imperceptible sa mâchoire de gauche à droite et sentit son cœur se serrer face au geste. Geste qu’elle avait vu de nombreuses fois chez sa petite-amie lorsque cette dernière était bouleversée et qu’elle ne voulait surtout pas le montrer.

Ce ne fut qu’en cet instant précis que Clarke réalisa réellement la ressemblance plus que frappante entre les deux femmes. Ressemblance qui n’était pas que physique. Et, alors qu’elle regardait Mme Woods, pour qui elle éprouvait une réelle antipathie depuis qu’elle avait essayé de l’acheter, elle ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver une petite pointe de compassion pour elle.

\- Bien… déclara Mme Woods d’un ton défaitiste.

Elle prit une inspiration presque imperceptible et retrouva un visage complètement stoïque qui ne montra aucunement que, seulement quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait été décomposé de douleur, ce qui rappela à Clarke, là encore, sa petite-amie et sa capacité à masquer ses émotions.

\- Titus est arrivé, informa Mme Woods à l’adresse de Lexa.

Et son ton indiquait clairement qu’elles étaient revenues aux affaires, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Lexa qui ne dit rien et attendit qu’elle poursuive.

\- Il t’attend à l’intérieur pour te faire signer quelques documents, termina sa mère.

\- Bien, répondit Lexa. J’arrive dans quelques minutes…

Mme Woods se contenta d’acquiescer avant de tourner les talons et remonter les marches qu’elle avait descendues un peu plus tôt pour rentrer à l’intérieur du Manoir, laissant ainsi Clarke et Lexa seules.

Sentant le regard insistant de Clarke sur elle, Lexa poussa un profond soupir résigné avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Elle le méritait… déclara-t-elle avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suis sûre que oui, assura Clarke. C’est juste que…

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d’ajouter:

\- Je savais que les choses étaient tendues entre vous mais je ne pensais pas que c’était à ce point-là…

Lexa poussa un soupir mais ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux, amenant Clarke à froncer des sourcils suspicieusement. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et la regarda attentivement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ne me dis pas? questionna-t-elle doucement.

\- Rien d’important… 

\- Lexa… soupira Clarke d’un ton exaspéré qui indiquait clairement qu’elle ne la croyait pas.

\- Sérieusement Clarke, assura Lexa en reportant son attention sur elle. C’est juste qu’à chaque fois que je pense que ma mère ne peut pas faire pire que ce qu’elle a déjà fait, j’apprends quelque chose de nouveau…

Une légère appréhension gagna Clarke qui se retrouva à faire, inconsciemment, un pas vers Lexa.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé?

\- Rien que je ne savais pas déjà, répondit Lexa.

Puis, face à la mine confuse qu’afficha Clarke, elle soupira et expliqua:

\- C’était bien mes parents qui étaient à l’origine de l’embauche de Costia. Ma mère a fini par me l’avouer… Ils ont tout orchestré. Tout. Parce qu’ils voulaient nous faire rompre et qu’ils se fichaient de savoir que ça me ferait du mal…

\- Oh… souffla Clarke. Tu avais raison…

Lexa se contenta d’acquiescer et, ne se sentant plus de poursuivre cette conversation debout, elle se recula jusqu’aux marches et s’assit dessus en veillant à ne surtout pas abimer sa robe. Clarke la regarda silencieusement pendant de longues secondes, intégrant l’information. Elle réalisait qu’il s’agissait d’une énième trahison de la part des parents de Lexa à son égard. Mais elles s’en étaient doutées depuis le début. Même si elles n’avaient jamais eu de preuves concrètes, elles savaient qu’ils avaient été derrière cette tentative désastreuse de les séparer. Donc oui, Clarke comprenait qu’il s’agissait d’un nouveau coup dur pour Lexa mais elle la connaissait aussi et elle savait qu’il n’était pas suffisant pour expliquer l’animosité dont cette dernière faisait preuve à l’égard de sa mère. Elle s’avança donc à son tour jusqu’aux marches des escaliers et vint s’asseoir à côté d’elle puis, tout doucement, elle posa ses deux mains sur son genou et le lui caressa d’un geste qu’elle espérait réconfortant.

\- Elle te l’a avoué d’elle-même?

Lexa acquiesça doucement.

\- Elle voulait qu’on fasse table rase du passé et me prouver que je pouvais lui faire confiance, expliqua-t-elle. Donc quand je lui ai demandé pour Costia, elle m’a tout avoué…

 - C’est une bonne chose non? demanda prudemment Clarke.

Lexa laissa échapper un rire sans joie avant de lui adresser un regard sceptique en biais, ce qui l’amena à clarifier ses propos.

\- Tes parents ont fait énormément d’erreurs, lui dit-elle doucement, des erreurs pour lesquels tu payes toi aujourd’hui et c’est complètement injuste, je le sais… Tu as perdu ton père avant qu’il ne puisse les rattraper mais il te reste encore ta mère et peut-être qu’il n’est pas encore trop tard pour elle…

Elle marqua une légère pause et ajouta:

\- J’ai l’impression qu’elle était elle aussi dépassée par les évènements et qu’elle le regrette maintenant…

À l’entente des derniers mots, Lexa secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Pendant longtemps c’est exactement ce que je pensais, déclara-t-elle monotonement. Qu’elle ne faisait que suivre les plans machiavéliques de mon père. Mais c’est elle qui a décidé de t’acheter Clarke, lui rappela-t-elle en posant son regard sur elle. Mon père ne l’a pas poussé à le faire, il n’était même pas au courant. Elle l’a fait d’elle-même… Elle n’était pas dépassée par les évènements, elle en était à l’origine…

Elle reporta son regard sur l’immense jardin qui s’étalait devant elle et poussa une profonde expiration saccadée.

\- Et tu sais ce qui est le pire dans tout ça? poursuivit-elle. C’est que, pas une seule fois, elle ne m’a dit qu’elle était désolée… Alors, peut-être que c’est vrai, elle voulait vraiment se montrer honnête avec moi en m’avouant la vérité pour Costia ou pour toi, mais elle n’avait pas l’air d’en éprouver le moindre remord…

Un nouveau silence suivit ses mots pendant lequel Clarke se demanda ce qu’elle pouvait bien répondre à ça. Et elle réalisa qu’elle ne pouvait pas, parce que quoi qu’elle dise, elle n’arriverait pas à faire disparaitre le défaitisme derrière ses mots. Alors elle resta silencieuse, se rapprocha un peu plus d’elle et, tout en posant son menton contre son épaule, elle attrapa délicatement la main de Lexa entre les siennes en espérant que sa présence suffirait.

La tension que se trouvait dans les épaules de Lexa disparut peu à peu. Elle ferma les yeux le temps de prendre une grande inspiration puis tourna la tête de sorte à pouvoir poser ses lèvres contre le front de Clarke. Et elles restèrent dans cette position de longues secondes sans bouger ni dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là, répéta Lexa pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois depuis la veille.

Et pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois depuis la veille, Clarke esquissa un petit sourire et lui répondit:  

\- Moi aussi…

Et elle ne pouvait être plus sincère. Malgré les montagnes russes que vivaient ses émotions depuis son arrivée la veille, elle avait réellement l’impression que sa vie avait retrouvé son sens dès lors qu’elle avait retrouvé Lexa. Et plus les heures passaient, plus elle appréhendait son retour à New-York.

Son retour sans elle…

Mais pour l’instant, elle tenta d’occulter cette pensée. Elle avait encore plus de 24h à passer aux côtés de Lexa et elle n’était prête à échanger sa place pour rien au monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochainement: Le Gala, Clarke qui a une discussion à coeur ouvert avec quelqu'un et Lexa qui retrouve des connaissances de sa vie pre-Clarke...


	26. Chapitre 25

Clarke tenta tant bien que mal de garder un minimum de contenance. Après tout, elle se trouvait en plein milieu de la grande salle de réception du manoir des Woods, entourée de l’élite de Los Angeles et du pays entier. Elle ne pouvait donc se permettre d’afficher autre chose que de l’aise et du savoir-vivre.

Ce qui s’avérait de plus en plus difficile.

Parce que Lexa était collée à elle et s’amusait à lui embrasser discrètement la nuque en lui murmurant une multitude de paroles salaces à l’oreille.

\- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, chuchota Lexa. Mais je peux t’assurer que tu le seras encore plus quand je te l’aurais enlevée…

Malgré le frisson qui parcouru son échine, Clarke ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire sonore avant de tourner légèrement la tête de sorte à pouvoir regarder sa petite-amie. Petite-amie qui se mordillait la lèvre en souriant d’un petit air fanfaron.

\- Je crois que c’est la pick-up line la moins originale qu’on m’ait jamais sorti, se moqua-t-elle.

Le sourire de Lexa s’agrandit et elle se pencha vers elle pour poser le fantôme d’un baiser derrière son oreille. Baiser qui amena, malgré elle, Clarke à fermer les yeux.

\- Je peux t’assurer que ce n’en est pas une, répondit Lexa d’une voix suave. J’ai même hâte qu’on rentre à l’hôtel pour te montrer à quel point ce n’en est pas une.

Elle fit redescendre ses lèvres jusqu’à sa nuque et lui mordilla délicatement la peau avant d’ajouter:

\- Je suis sûre que je peux te faire jouir sans même avoir à te l’enlever…

Clarke se recula immédiatement pour mettre un peu de distance entre elles. Elle reporta ses yeux sur Lexa avec l’intention de lui adresser un regard noir mais au lieu de ça, lorsqu’elle vit le regard fiévreux avec lequel cette dernière la fixait, elle se retrouva à étouffer un grognement en serrant inconsciemment ses jambes.

\- Arrête ça, lui intima-t-elle dans un murmure menaçant. Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment…

Lexa lui adressa un petit sourire en coin qui n’eut pour effet que d’accentuer un peu plus son désir déjà bien présent. Ce qu’elle trouva juste dingue!

Leur relation avait toujours été fusionnelle. Elles avaient toujours envie l’une de l’autre et arrivaient rarement à garder leurs mains pour elles dès lors que l’autre était à proximité.

Et Clarke pensait qu’elles ne pouvaient être plus accro l’une à l’autre. Mais il fallait croire qu’elle s’était trompée. Parce que leur séparation n’avait fait que décupler ce sentiment…

Dès le moment où elles s’étaient retrouvées, hormis les quelques heures où Lexa avait dû partir pour assister au conseil d’administration, elles n’avaient pas passé une seule minute sans se toucher d’une quelconque manière. Sans compter le nombre de fois où elles avaient fait l’amour… C’était comme si elles cherchaient à compenser le mois qu’elles avaient passé séparées l’une de l’autre et qu’elles n’en avaient jamais assez…

Sauf que là, elles étaient en plein milieu d’un gala. Un gala en l’honneur de sa petite-amie. Petite-amie qui semblait n’en avoir strictement rien à faire et qui continuait de la regarder avec un regard  prédateur.

\- Ou alors on pourrait toujours monter dans mon ancienne chambre et assouvir le fantasme de mes dix-huit ans? proposa Lexa avec un nouveau petit sourire en coin.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et elle ne savait même pas si c’était pour accepter ou refuser. Heureusement (ou malheureusement, elle n’était pas sûre) pour elle, Octavia l’interrompit avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous allez arrêter oui?! réprimanda-t-elle.

Clarke et Lexa tournèrent simultanément la tête dans sa direction et virent qu’elle, Raven et Anya les regardaient avec une expression où se mélangeait amusement et dégoût.

\- C’est fou, vous n’arrivez pas à vous contrôler ne serait-ce que cinq minutes! ajouta Octavia.

\- On arrive très bien à se contrôler, répondit Lexa. On n’en a pas envie c’est tout…

Elle ponctua ses mots par un petit sourire arrogant qui amena Octavia à lever les yeux au ciel tandis que Clarke étouffait un léger rire contre son épaule. Et Lexa arriva presque à oublier qu’elle se trouvait en plein milieu d’une réception très importante où se mélangeaient journalistes et invités qui épiaient le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Oui, elle arrivait presque à occulter tout ce qui l’entourait. Tous les enjeux autour de cette soirée.

Presque.

Puis Costia fit son apparition et le sourire plein d’excuses qu’elle lui adressa lui rappela où elle se trouvait.

Lexa regarda son assistante saluer chaleureusement les quatre autres femmes avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle, une grimace penaude faisant une apparition sur son visage.

\- Titus veut te voir, lui dit-elle presque précautionneusement.

Lexa lui adressa un mince sourire en acquiesçant.

\- Je reviens, déclara-t-elle à ses amies.

Puis, tout en se détachant de Clarke, elle se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l’oreille:

\- Et je maintiens ma proposition…

Clarke laissa échapper un rire amusé avant de secouer la tête et de lui adresser un regard exaspéré. Lexa lui répondit par un clin d’œil et s’éloigna en compagnie de Costia.

Clarke la regarda disparaitre dans la foule puis, de la même manière qu’au salon de café le matin-même, lorsqu’elle détourna les yeux pour les reporter sur ses amies, elle se retrouva avec leurs regards braqués sur elle.

Et, tout comme le matin-même, elle leva un sourcil interrogateur et leur demanda:

\- Quoi?

\- On se demandait juste comment il était possible d’être aussi… _amoureuse_ , répondit Anya avec une grimace.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant comment cette femme arrivait à faire de n’importe quel mot une insulte. _Le talent, certainement_ , pensa-t-elle avant de lui répondre narquoisement:

\- La passion et le sexe, Anya. Beaucoup beaucoup de sexe. Le meilleur sexe du monde…

Et comme à chaque fois qu’on évoquait la vie sexuelle de sa cousine, le visage d’Anya se décomposa de dégout, amenant Octavia et Raven à rigoler et Clarke à esquisser un petit sourire fanfaron.

\- Et sur ces jolies paroles, je vais aller me resservir à boire, ajouta-t-elle en leur indiquant la coupe de champagne vide qu’elle tenait à la main.

\- C’est ça, fuis! lui lança Raven alors qu’elle commençait déjà à s’éloigner.

Clarke lui adressa un petit sourire espiègle par-dessus son épaule puis se dirigea vers le bar temporaire qui avait été installé dans un des coins de l’immense salle un peu plus tôt dans la journée et derrière lequel s’affairaient plusieurs barmans pour servir les nombreuses personnes qui attendaient devant eux. Il fallait croire que, malgré les nombreux serveurs qui circulaient dans la salle pour proposer une multitude de choses à boire, les gens n’en avaient jamais assez et cette pensée amusa grandement Clarke.

Elle réussit à trouver une place entre deux personnes et demanda aimablement à une barmaid une autre coupe de champagne. Pendant que cette dernière la lui servait, Clarke lança un regard circulaire autour d’elle et, pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée, elle se retrouva à observer, impressionnée, le lieu.

Quand Lexa lui avait dit que le gala organisé était un petit gala qui se déroulerait au Manoir de ses parents, Clarke s’était attendu à une petite soirée avec un comité restreint. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouvait au milieu d’une luxueuse et élégante réception entourée de plus d’une centaine de personnes toutes aussi chics les unes que les autres. Et elle ne pouvait même pas dire qu’elle en était surprise. Après tout, il s’agissait d’une réception organisée par les Woods et connaissant un tant soit peu Mme Woods, Clarke savait qu’il s’agissait là pour elle de l’occasion parfaite pour montrer que, malgré le décès de son mari, la suprématie de la famille demeurait toujours intacte…

Alors que Clarke était toujours en train d’observer ce qui l’entourait, la personne à sa gauche s’en alla et fut rapidement remplacée par l’objet même de ses pensées, amenant son cœur à s’accélérer brutalement lorsqu’elle s’en rendit compte.

Incarnation même de l’élégance, Mme Woods refusa poliment l’invitation d’un des barmans à la servir et se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Mlle Griffin, déclara-t-elle lentement.

Clarke lui lança un regard en biais incertain avant de répondre le plus aimablement possible:

\- Mme Woods…

Un silence de quelques secondes suivit durant lequel Clarke sentit le regard scrutateur de Mme Woods sur elle. Et elle n’avait aucune idée de quoi faire ou penser. Elle savait qu’une conversation entre elles était nécessaire, d’autant plus depuis celle qu’elle avait eu avec Lexa quelques heures plus tôt dans le jardin familial. Oui, elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle allait devoir se confronter à la mère de sa petite-amie mais elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas à cet instant précis.

Ce n’était ni le lieu ni le moment.

\- Je suis surprise de vous voir ici, reprit Mme Woods.

Clarke sentit une pointe de colère la gagner mais elle s’efforça de ne rien laisser paraitre et esquissa même un sourire pour préserver les apparences, tout en faisant mine de regarder autour d’elle.

\- Je n’en suis pas étonnée, commenta-t-elle doucement.

Lorsqu’elle reçut un simple regard sceptique en réponse, elle ne put s’abstenir de continuer.

\- Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez de moi, j’ai très bien compris que vous ne m’appréciez pas. Mais il serait temps que vous acceptiez enfin que je n’ai aucune intention de m’en aller…

Mme Woods resta silencieuse et continua de l’étudier d’un regard indéchiffrable. Regard que Clarke finit par croiser et qu’elle s’efforça de maintenir malgré son envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et s’en aller sans se retourner.

\- Il faut croire que je me suis trompée sur vous… finit par dire Mme Woods.

Ses mots prirent Clarke complètement au dépourvu et elle ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire incrédule.

\- Sauf votre respect, Mme Woods, je pense que vous vous êtes trompées sur énormément de choses, répliqua-t-elle amèrement en lançant un nouveau regard circulaire autour d’elle.

Elle retrouva le regard de Mme Woods qui s’était durcit un peu plus à l’entente de ses mots.

\- Vous n’avez pas besoin de vous montrer impertinente, Mlle Griffin, lui dit cette dernière. J’ai bien compris que je n’aurais jamais dû tenter de m’interposer entre Alexandria et vous… Félicitations, vous avez gagné…

Cette fois-ci, la vague de colère qui gagna Clarke lui fit oublier complètement sa volonté de préserver les apparences. Elle perdit son sourire et se tourna de sorte à lui faire complètement face avant de la darder d’un regard noir.

\- Ce n’est pas une compétition, déclara-t-elle entre ses dents. Lexa n’est pas un vulgaire prix que j’ai tenté de gagner à vos dépends…

\- C’est pour cette raison que vous vous êtes empressé de lui dire que j’avais tenté de vous corrompre? rétorqua ironiquement Mme Woods.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit, informa Clarke. C’est elle qui a trouvé le chèque, je ne lui ai pas montré et je n’en avais aucune intention…

Ses mots amenèrent Mme Woods à ouvrir de grands yeux surpris, craquelant ainsi, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, le masque de froideur qu’elle affichait.

\- J’avais l’intention de vous le renvoyer et de ne rien lui dire… poursuivit Clarke. Parce que je savais que, même si vous ne le méritiez pas, elle tenait à vous et que ça risquait de la dévaster. Ce qui s’est avéré vrai malheureusement…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut de la fureur qui s’afficha sur le visage de Mme Woods qui fit un pas menaçant vers Clarke.

\- Vous pensez que, parce qu’Alexandria s’est prise d’affection pour vous, ça fait de vous une miss-je-sais-tout qui peut se permettre d’émettre le moindre jugement, répondit-elle mais vous ne savez rien... Vous ne connaissez rien de la relation que j’entretien avec ma fille. Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas ce que j’ai sacrifié pour elle, pour préserver notre famille et –

\- Décidément vous ne comprenez rien! la coupa Clarke, ce qui attira l’attention de plusieurs personnes autour d’elles.

Elle se retrouva donc obligée de se calmer et leur adressa même un sourire crispé qu’elle maintint jusqu’à ce qu’ils détournent leurs regards d’elles et reprennent leurs occupations. Son visage se décomposa de nouveau de colère tandis qu’elle reportait son attention sur Mme Woods de qui elle s’approcha un peu plus pour être sûre de ne pas être entendue par quelqu’un d’autre.

Son audace la surprit elle-même. Jamais, elle ne se serait pensée capable de tenir tête à Mme Woods – surement l’une des femmes les plus intimidantes qu’elle ait pu rencontrer – de cette manière.

Mais il s’agissait de Lexa. Et, même si elle s’était jurée de ne pas s’en mêler, de laisser sa petite-amie gérer sa relation avec sa mère comme elle le souhaitait et de la soutenir quoi qu’il arrive, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de vouloir assurer ses arrières.

\- Je connais Lexa depuis près de dix ans maintenant, énonça-t-elle d’une voix légèrement tremblotante de rage, et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l’ai vu bouleversée à cause de vous ou de votre mari. Vous avez toujours fait passer vos intérêts avant son bien-être et l’avaient même amené à se sentir coupable de rechercher votre amour…

Elle marqua une légère pause et prit une profonde inspiration tandis que Mme Woods ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de la relation chaotique que vous entretenez avec votre fille, Mme Woods, poursuivit-elle d’une voix catégorique. Lexa n’en est pas responsable… La seule et unique personne fautive dans cette situation, c’est vous et uniquement vous et il serait temps que vous le réalisiez avant qu’il ne soit trop tard et que vous la perdiez définitivement…

Un nouveau silence pesant suivit son petit discours durant lequel elles ne se quittèrent pas une seule seconde du regard. Puis, il se passa quelque chose qui prit Clarke complètement par surprise. Mme Woods perdit ses faux semblants, poussa un soupir défaitiste et détourna les yeux d’un air vulnérable avant de prononcer d’une voix presque inaudible:

\- Je pense qu’il est déjà trop tard…

Et il n’en fallut pas plus pour que la colère de Clarke s’apaise. Elle regarda Mme Woods sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes et sentit une légère compassion la gagner à son égard. Parce que, même si elle avait agi et continuait d’agir de la mauvaise manière, Clarke était persuadée qu’elle pensait réellement qu’elle le faisait dans l’intérêt de sa fille. Et elle ne pouvait pas réellement lui en tenir rigueur.

Et plus tôt, après sa conversation avec Lexa, elle avait été du même avis que Mme Woods. Elle avait été persuadée qu’effectivement il était trop tard, rien dans la relation entre la mère et la fille ne semblait solvable. Mais maintenant…

Maintenant qu’elle voyait une esquisse de remord dessiner les traits du visage de Mme Woods, elle réalisait qu’il existait peut-être une chance…

\- Il n’est jamais trop tard, assura-t-elle d’une voix étonnamment avenante. Surtout avec Lexa…

Mme Woods reporta brusquement son regard sur elle et la fixa d’un air sceptique qui eut le don d’agacer légèrement Clarke. Elle s’approcha un peu plus de Mme Woods et, d’une voix pleine de conviction, elle lui dit:

\- Votre fille a le cœur le plus pur au monde. Elle est généreuse et altruiste et – et incroyable… Et je sais que votre mari et vous avez toujours vu ça comme une faiblesse mais c’est surement ce qui va vous aider à sauver votre relation... Mais pour ça, c’est à _vous_ de vous battre, pas à elle…

Elle se recula, lui adressa un regard plein de défi puis, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d’autre, elle attrapa sa coupe de champagne qui se trouvait sur le bar et s’en alla, laissant derrière elle une Mme Woods confuse et pensive.

 

_∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞_

 

À l’autre bout de la maison, Lexa quitta le bureau de son père complètement dépitée. Elle venait d’y passer plus d’une dizaine de minutes avec Titus qui avait lourdement insisté pour revoir le discours qu’elle était censée donner au cours de la soirée. Et malgré ses nombreuses réassurances sur le fait qu’il ne s’agissait que de quelques mots de remerciements et qu’elle les connaissait par cœur, il n’avait pas cédé, lui tenant ainsi la jambe pendant un temps interminable, jusqu’à ce qu’elle réussisse enfin à se défiler en lui rappelant que son absence prolongée risquait de faire parler. Après tout, quitte à choisir, elle préférait encore passer sa soirée en plein milieu des snobinards que sa mère avait invité plutôt que de se retrouver isolée avec Titus et ses discussions barbantes.

Elle referma donc la porte derrière son désormais conseiller et se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers pour retrouver la réception. Arrivée au bas des marches qui menaient au hall, elle tomba nez à nez avec Costia qui s’apprêtait à les monter.

\- Ah je te cherchais! lui lança cette dernière.

Puis lorsqu’elle vit le visage de Lexa, elle laissa échapper un rire amusé avant de dire:

\- Tu m’as l’air d’avoir passé un moment très plaisant!

Lexa se renfrogna un peu plus.

\- Je respecte beaucoup le travail de Titus, répondit-elle, mais c’est dingue à quel point il peut être insupportable…

Costia laissa échapper un nouveau rire qui amena Lexa à sourire malgré-elle. Elle lui fit un léger signe de tête l’invitant implicitement à reprendre le chemin de la salle de réception et elles se mirent à s’avancer côte à côte.

\- Tu me cherchais? s’enquit Lexa après quelques secondes.

\- Oui, répondit Costia. Je voulais t’informer que tous les invités étaient arrivés. Nous n’attendons personne d’autre…

\- Bien! se réjouit Lexa. Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir faire mon discours!

\- Je ne pensais pas que c’était quelque chose que tu attendais avec impatience, s’amusa Costia.

Lexa se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard blasé.

\- Plus vite je le fais, plus vite je peux m’en aller de ce bal de l’horreur…

Un nouveau rire résonna de la part de Costia qui rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de lui lancer un regard exaspéré.

\- C’est fou ce que tu peux être dramatique!

\- Je n’y peux rien si je préfèrerais faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus utile de ma soirée. Comme la passer avec ma magnifique petite-amie avant qu’elle ne doive repartir…

\- Tu passes déjà la soirée avec ta petite-amie, lui fit remarquer Costia.

\- C’est vrai, concéda Lexa. Mais disons que pour faire ce que j’ai réellement envie de faire avec elle, je préfèrerais qu’il y ait beaucoup moins de monde autour de nous…

Costia fronça des sourcils, confuse, avant d’ouvrir des grands yeux lorsqu’elle comprit ce qu’elle voulait dire et elle se retrouva à froncer de nouveau des sourcils, de dégoût cette fois-ci.

\- Ew Lexa!

Lexa lui adressa un petit sourire goguenard qui lui valut une bourrade sur l’épaule. Elle laissa échapper un rire amusé puis, lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’elles étaient arrivées au niveau de l’entrée de la salle, elle s’efforça de retrouver un minimum de son stoïcisme habituel. Costia lui adressa un mince sourire compatissant avant de pénétrer à l’intérieur, ne laissant pas d’autre choix à Lexa que de la suivre. L’attention de plusieurs convives se retrouva immédiatement sur elle mais elle les ignora et lança un regard circulaire à la pièce à la recherche de sa petite-amie et de ses amies. Ne les voyant pas, elle poussa un petit soupir capitulard et se reconcentra sur Costia qui continuait de s’avancer à ses côtés. Elle l’observa quelques secondes et réalisa que depuis la veille elle n’avait pas vraiment eu l’occasion de lui parler seule, ce qui l’amena à poser une main sur son bras pour l’arrêter. Costia se tourna vers elle et, tout en lui adressant un regard interrogateur, elle esquissa un sourire incertain.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? questionna-t-elle doucement.

\- Clarke m’a dit que tu l’avais appelé… répondit Lexa.

Costia perdit immédiatement son sourire et, oubliant complètement où elle se trouvait, elle se tourna de sorte à faire complètement face à Lexa et commença à parler très vite.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, s’empressa-t-elle de s’excuser. Je sais que je n’aurais pas dû me mêler de tes affaires mais je m’inquiétais vraiment pour toi et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire et je savais que Clarke serait la seule personne que tu écouterais et – et honnêtement je pensais qu’elle se contenterait de t’appeler, pas de venir jusqu’ici! Et puis tu n’as pas l’air de te plaindre de sa présence donc tu ne peux pas trop m’en vouloir!

Amusée, Lexa pencha la tête sur le côté et la regarda silencieusement, attendant qu’elle termine son monologue. Lorsqu’elle réalisa que ce n’était pas prêt d’arriver, elle lança un « Costia! » sonore qui amena la nommée à s’interrompre immédiatement et quelques têtes à se tourner dans leur direction. Elle les ignora complètement et laissa échapper un léger rire face à la moue embarrassée que son assistante affichait.

\- Je ne t’en veux pas… assura-t-elle à voix basse pour s’assurer que les oreilles indiscrètes autour d’elles ne l’entendent pas.

Les épaules de Costia s’affaissèrent immédiatement et elle la fixa d’un regard surpris.

\- Tu ne m’en veux pas? répéta-t-elle incertaine.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Lexa en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

Elle marqua une légère pause, poussa un petit soupir et poursuivit:

\- Tu avais raison, je me surmenais. Et si Clarke n’était pas venue, je ne m’en serais jamais rendue compte. Donc non, je ne t’en veux pas. Au contraire, je t’en suis même reconnaissante...

\- Je t’en prie, je n’ai fait que passer un appel, pouffa Costia en faisant un geste de la main qui signifiait que ce n’était pas grand-chose.

Lexa la fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire puis esquissa un nouveau sourire plus soft.

\- Tu as fait beaucoup plus, assura-t-elle. Tu _fais_ beaucoup plus, se corrigea-t-elle immédiatement.

Elle marqua une légère pause et ajouta doucement:

\- Tu es une très bonne amie Costia, j’ai énormément de chance de t’avoir…

Costia se retrouva à déglutir difficilement, émue, avant d’esquisser un petit sourire et pointer un doigt timide sur elle.

\- Toi aussi, tu es une bonne amie, lui dit-elle sincèrement.

\- Il parait oui, répondit facétieusement Lexa, lui valant un regard blasé de la part de Costia.

\- Tu es vraiment douée pour gâcher ce genre de moment…

Un nouveau rire s’échappa de la bouche de Lexa mais il s’évanouit rapidement et elle retrouva une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse lorsqu’elle leva les yeux pour croiser de nouveau ceux de Costia.

\- Merci… lui dit-elle sincèrement.

_Merci de veiller sur moi. Merci de me soutenir. Merci d’être mon amie._

Elle ne prononça pas les mots à voix haute mais elle savait que Costia n’avait pas besoin de les entendre pour comprendre de quoi elle la remerciait.

Cette dernière lui répondit par un acquiescement puis, après une seconde d’hésitation, elle combla les quelques pas qui les séparaient et la prit dans ses bras. Le geste prit Lexa légèrement par surprise mais elle retrouva rapidement ses esprits et répondit maladroitement à l’étreinte.

\- Vous devriez éviter ce genre de geste si vous tenez un tant soit peu à vos vies, lança une voix railleuse non loin d’elle les amenant à se séparer.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna pour faire face à Raven et l’envoyer bouler. Cependant, lorsqu’elle vit qu’elle était en compagnie d’Anya, Octavia mais surtout de Clarke, elle oublia momentanément ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à rétorquer et sentit un léger vent de panique la gagner alors qu’elle trouva le regard de sa petite-amie. Mais cette dernière lui adressa un sourire rassurant qui eut le don de la calmer immédiatement. Et elle réalisa en cet instant précis à quel point elles avaient pu évoluer…

Oubliant les autres, Lexa ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de la rejoindre et glisser un bras autour de sa taille pour l’attirer délicatement contre elle.

\- Hey toi, souffla-t-elle doucement en posant un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

Clarke ferma les yeux en savourant la sensation de ses lèvres contre sa peau et ses mains trouvèrent immédiatement ses épaules pour s’y ancrer. Lorsqu’elle se retrouva plongée dans le regard plein de révérence de Lexa, elle esquissa malgré elle un sourire avant de poser un petit bisou sur ses lèvres en soufflant un petit «Hey…» à son tour.

\- Tu passes une bonne soirée? questionna Lexa dans un murmure. Personne ne t’a embêté?

Le sourire de Clarke disparu légèrement mais elle le retrouva rapidement et hocha négativement la tête. Cependant son changement d’humeur ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Lexa qui fronça des sourcils. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander si elle était sûre que tout allait bien mais fût interrompu avant qu’elle ne puisse le faire.

\- Et voilà qu’elles recommencent! s’exaspéra Raven en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

Sous le rire des trois autres, Lexa perdit son air rêveur qui semblait apparaître à chaque fois que Clarke était dans les parages et, tout en gardant son bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie, elle leva un sourcil plein de défi en direction de son amie avant de se tourner vers sa cousine.

\- Ta copine semble vraiment frustrée An’, lui dit-elle avec un sourire goguenard, tu devrais t’en occuper un peu plus…

Anya échangea un regard avec Raven avant de reporter son attention sur sa cousine et lui adresser un sourire identique.

\- Oh je peux t’assurer qu’elle est parfaitement comblée, lui rétorqua-t-elle, elle évite juste de l’afficher devant tout le monde…

\- Exactement! lança Raven. On sait se montrer pudique en public _nous_!

Clarke laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Je me souviens d’une certaine fête de fiançailles et d’une certaine remise où la pudeur semblait être passée aux oubliettes…

\- Je me serais bien passée de ce souvenir, grimaça Lexa.

Mais elle retrouva rapidement un air amusé lorsqu’elle vit Anya et Raven se renfrogner de gêne.

\- Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ayez vraiment fait ça pendant ma fête de fiançailles! rigola moqueusement Octavia.

\- Comme ces deux-là! lui rappela Raven en pointant son index sur le couple face à elle.

\- Yep mais nous on ne s’est pas faites attraper, répliqua Clarke.

\- Exactement! renchérit Lexa en levant une main dans la direction de sa petite-amie pour qu’elle tape dedans.

Ce que Clarke s’exécuta de faire avant de se tourner vers Raven et de lui adresser un sourire triomphant, sa langue coincée entre ses dents.

Pendant tout ce temps, Costia observa silencieusement l’échange entre les cinq femmes. Et malgré son amusement évident, elle ne put s’empêcher de se sentir légèrement de trop.

Il était évident qu’elle était face à un groupe d’amies très complice et soudé. Et voir Lexa et Anya aussi détendues avait le don de la perturber plus qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginé. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Anya en dehors de l’entreprise et même si Lexa était son amie, elle ne pensait pas l’avoir vu un jour aussi souriante, aussi joueuse.

Aussi heureuse…

Même si elles étaient en plein milieu d’un Gala organisé par l’entreprise, ce n’était ni la PDG ni la Chef des Opérations de Woods & Co qui se trouvaient face à elle en cet instant précis. C’était deux jeunes femmes joyeuses et insouciantes qui profitaient d’un moment avec leurs amies. Et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’elle n’avait pas sa place parmi elles. Trouvant l’idée de s’éclipser sans rien dire malpolie, elle se racla la gorge pour attirer l’attention du groupe puis prononça timidement avec un sourire gêné:

\- Je vais vous laisser…

Elle esquissa un pas en arrière pour s’éloigner mais, aussi surprenant que ça pouvait l’être, ce fut Clarke qui contesta la première.

\- Reste, lui intima-t-elle.

Le sourire avenant qu’elle lui adressa lui indiqua clairement qu’elle était sincère. Mais Costia décida tout de même de refuser.

\- Je dois m’assurer que tout se passe bien, dit-elle, tentant de se défiler une nouvelle fois.

\- Je suis sûre qu’ils peuvent très bien se passer de toi pendant quelques minutes de plus, déclara Raven.

\- Oui et ne t’inquiète pas pour Lexa, renchérit Octavia, si elle te fait le moindre reproche, on se chargera d’elle.

La nommée leva immédiatement les deux mains en signe de retrait et s’empressa de dire:

\- Hey, je n’y suis pour rien moi! Costia sait très bien que je me fiche de cette soirée! 

\- C’est vrai, concéda Costia dans un rire.

\- Tu vois, déclara Clarke. Donc reste…

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu et Costia ne put s’empêcher de voir ça comme un geste symbolique de la part de Clarke. Un geste qui lui montrait qu’elle avait réussi à obtenir son approbation.

Et aussi bizarre que ça pouvait l’être, ce simple fait l’emplissait d’un sentiment d’accomplissement inexplicable.

Elle finit donc par acquiescer et répondit au sourire de Clarke par un identique au sien.

\- Cool! lança Octavia. Comme ça tu vas pouvoir nous raconter plein de choses embarrassantes sur ta patronne!

Costia laissa échapper un rire. Rire qui s’intensifia lorsqu’elle vit Clarke et Raven se tourner immédiatement vers elle d’un air tout aussi intéressé tandis que Lexa roulait des yeux d’un air exaspéré.

\- Je suis désolée mais je crois que je suis tenue au secret professionnel, les informa-t-elle.

\- Oui tu l’es, confirma Lexa d’un air faussement menaçant.

\- Tu n’as pas des invités méga important à qui aller lécher les bottes toi? lui lança Raven en faisant mine d’être agacée.

Lexa se contenta de lui répondre par une grimace taquine qui l’a pris elle-même par surprise. Elle savait qu’elle était en plein milieu d’une réception très importante avec des gens tout aussi important autour d’elle. Et habituellement ce genre de soirée avait le don de la tendre au plus haut point. Et ce soir aurait dû la rendre encore plus nerveuse qu’habituellement.

Parce que ce soir, elle était la PDG officielle de Woods & Co. Ce soir, elle représentait l’entreprise.

Mais ce soir, c’était le cadet de ses soucis.

Ce soir, elle était décontractée. Ce soir, elle était insouciante et heureuse.

Ses amies étaient avec elle. Sa petite-amie était avec elle. Et qu’elle savait que leurs heures à ses côtés étaient comptées. Donc, même si elle se trouvait au milieu d’un gala très important pour sa carrière, la seule chose qui la préoccupait réellement c’était de profiter des seules personnes avec qui elle était elle-même avant qu’elles ne s’en aillent et que ses devoirs de Commandant ne la rattrapent.

\- En parlant d’invités, déclara Anya à son adresse, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Devine qui est là…

\- Qui? demanda Lexa.

\- Rivers…

Lexa laissa échapper un grognement qui amena sa cousine à rigoler.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait là? questionna-t-elle d’une voix où l’indignation était facilement décelable.

\- Je te rappelle qu’elle a remplacé sa mère à la tête de _R. Boats_ , répondit Anya.

\- Et c’était une raison suffisante pour l’inviter? s’irrita un peu plus Lexa.

Ce qui eut le don d’amuser un peu plus Anya.

\- Il faudrait voir ça avec ta mère, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Sauf qu’elle ne peut rien lui reprocher, intervint Costia, parce que quand elle lui a proposé de checker la liste des invités, Lexa lui a donné carte blanche…

Lexa lui adressa un regard trahi qui ne fit qu’accentuer celui taquin de Costia. À l’évocation de Mme Woods, Clarke, elle, se rappela de la conversation qu’elle venait d’avoir avec cette dernière et sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Mais elle l’ignora rapidement pour se concentrer sur l’autre partie de la conversation et s’apprêta à demander de qui elles parlaient. Mais Octavia la devança.

\- C’est qui cette Rivers au juste? questionna-t-elle à l’adresse de Lexa.

Mais ce fut Anya qui répondit à sa place, semblant prendre plaisir à agacer un peu plus sa cousine.

\- Sa Némésis depuis sa tendre enfance, expliqua-t-elle. Il serait d’ailleurs temps d’oublier cette rivalité débile, tu ne penses pas? ajouta-t-elle, cette fois-ci à sa cousine.

\- C’est à elle qu’il faut dire ça, grommela Lexa à la manière d’une enfant.

Ce qui eut le don de faire sourire Clarke qui se pencha vers elle pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. Lexa perdit immédiatement son air grognon et esquissa un sourire à son adresse. Et Anya comprit que toute pensée de sa rivale l’avait complètement quittée.

C’était définitif, sa cousine était devenue la définition même de l’idiote transi d’amour. Et au vu du regard que Clarke était en train de lui adresser à cet instant même, elle s’était trouvée une idiote tout aussi éprise qu’elle…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel face à cette pensée et fit un pas dans la direction du couple.

\- Hey! lança-t-elle en claquant des doigts devant leurs visages pour les obliger à sortir de leurs contemplations.

Lexa se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard irrité.

\- Quoi?

_Elle déshabille sa petite-amie du regard devant moi et ose se sentir offusquée que je l’interrompe!_ s’indigna intérieurement Anya.

\- Raven a raison, déclara-t-elle à la place. Tu dois aller te mélanger un peu avec les autres…

Lexa s’apprêta à contester mais abdiqua presque immédiatement. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent et elle poussa un profond soupir avant d’acquiescer et répondre «Je sais…». Clarke sentit son bras bouger derrière son dos et, comprenant qu’elle se préparait à partir, elle relâcha son étreinte à son tour. Mais Lexa ne rompit pas le contact et fit glisser sa main le long de son bras jusqu’à la sienne et entremêla leurs doigts ensemble, ce qui amena Clarke à lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Tu m’accompagnes? lui proposa Lexa avec un sourire.

Sa demande prit Clarke légèrement par surprise et elle se retrouva obligée de répéter pour être sûre d’avoir bien compris.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

\- Bien sûr, répondit immédiatement Lexa.

Et à l’instar du matin même lorsqu’elle lui avait demandé de l’accompagner à la soirée, elle ajouta:

\- Sauf si tu préfères rester ici, ce que je comprendrais parfaitement…

Et, tout comme le matin même, Clarke s’empressa de secouer la tête négativement avant de répondre:

\- Non, non je veux venir avec toi! C’est juste que… tu es sûre?

\- De vouloir parader avec ma magnifique petite-amie au bras? répondit Lexa. Bien sûr!

Ce qui amena Clarke à oublier sa nervosité et à esquisser un grand sourire.

\- Et bien allons-y, déclara-t-elle en retirant sa main de celle de Lexa pour la glisser au creux de son bras.

Cette dernière posa un dernier baiser sur sa joue puis, bras dessus bras dessous, elles se séparèrent de leurs amies et se lancèrent dans l’exploration de la salle.

Les invités ne semblant avoir attendu que le moment où Lexa serait disponible, elle se retrouva rapidement accostée de toutes parts. Clarke s’en sentie tout de suite submergée mais elle réussit à oublier ses angoisses et s’efforça de se décontracter. Et au bout de quelques minutes, elle réalisa qu’elle prenait même plaisir à participer à certaines conversations, ce qui eut le don d’amuser grandement Lexa qui ne manqua pas de la charrier lorsqu’elles se retrouvèrent seules.

Oui, malgré ses appréhensions du début, Clarke s’en sortit brillamment et charma toutes les personnes qui venaient se les accaparer, sa petite-amie et elle. Mais elle se retrouva tout de même heureuse lorsque, après plus d’une heure à sourire et à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes, les prochaines personnes qui vinrent à leurs rencontres furent ses parents.

\- C’est une très jolie réception que tu nous offres là, Lexa… déclara Abby après qu’ils se soient tous salués.

\- Je n’en ai aucun mérite, répondit Lexa, c’est ma mère qui a tout fait…

\- Et bien elle a réussi haut la main, comme à son habitude, s’enthousiasma Abby en lançant un nouveau coup d’œil à la décoration de la salle. C’est une très jolie manière de montrer qu’elle est fière de toi, je trouve...

À l’entente des derniers mots, Clarke sentit Lexa se tendre contre elle. Elle se dépêcha donc d’intervenir pour changer de sujet, l’épargnant ainsi de répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu es ravissante maman! lança-t-elle à sa mère d’une voix un peu trop élevée pour paraitre naturelle.

Mais Abby ne sembla pas s’en rendre compte et, oubliant ce dont elle parlait, elle se tourna vers sa fille et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Merci, toi aussi tu es très jolie ma chérie!

Et avant que Clarke ne puisse répondre, elle changea de sujet et lui demanda:

\- Est-ce qu’on va te revoir avant ton retour à New-York?

Ce qui fit perdre son sourire à Clarke.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle prudemment.

Il lui restait moins de 24h avant son vol retour et elle n’avait vraiment pas envie d’y penser. Mais sa réponse ne sembla pas vraiment satisfaire sa mère qui fronça des sourcils en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas? s’enquit-elle. Tu vas tout de même bien faire l’effort de venir voir tes parents avant de repartir à l’autre bout du pays…

Clarke ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sortit et elle se retrouva à lancer un regard de détresse à Lexa à côté d’elle. Cette dernière, qui avait les lèvres pincées pour se retenir de rire, lui adressa un petit haussement d’épaules lui indiquant clairement de se débrouiller toute seule.

_Lâche!_ pensa fortement Clarke même si elle savait parfaitement que Lexa ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées. Elle espérait que son regard offusqué ferait l’affaire pour faire passer le message.

Finalement, ce fut son père qui lui sauva la mise en intervenant.

\- Chérie, laisse-là un peu! dit-il à sa femme dans un rire. Je suis sûre qu’elle veut profiter du reste de son week-end avec sa petite-amie…

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu sais que tu vas très vite la revoir, lui répondit Abby en se tournant vers lui. Alors que moi je ne sais même pas quand je vais revoir mon bébé…

Elle ponctua ses mots en faisant un pas vers Clarke pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et lui pincer les joues d’un geste plein d’affection, ce qui amena cette dernière à ouvrir de grands yeux mortifiés.

\- Maman arrête! s’indigna-t-elle en reculant d’un pas pour s’éloigner d’elle.

Elle regarda autour d’elle pour s’assurer que personne ne les avait vues, ce qui fit rire son père et sa petite-amie qui, lorsqu’elle vit le regard noir qu’elle lui adressa, s’arrêta immédiatement avant de s’éclaircir la gorge et de faire mine de se tourner vers Jake.

\- J’ai cru entendre que vous partiez à New-York dans quelques jours? lui demanda-t-elle.

Jake esquissa un sourire amusé devant sa tentative loin d’être subtile de changer de sujet avant de lui répondre:

\- Oui mercredi. J’ai une conférence très importante pour le travail. Enfin… c’est juste l’excuse que mon boss à trouver pour se débarrasser de moi quelques jours…

\- Jake! s’indigna Abby.

\- Quoi? rétorqua le nommé. Tu sais très bien que c’est vrai!

\- Jaha te pose des problèmes? questionna Clarke en fronçant des sourcils d’un air concerné.

\- Disons que, depuis que j’ai découvert une anomalie dans un de nos systèmes et que je l’ai signalé, il m’a rétrogradé de manière officieuse, expliqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi? s’étonna Clarke. Tu lui as sauvé la mise…

\- Parce qu’il ne voulait pas que j’en parle, répondit son père en haussant les épaules d’un air nonchalant.

Mais la manière dont il serra la mâchoire montra parfaitement que la situation le pesait plus qu’il ne le montrait.

\- Enfin bref, reprit-il d’une voix un peu plus enjouée, je vous souhaite sincèrement de ne jamais travailler pour un patron ingrat et tyrannique les enfants!

Clarke laissa échapper un reniflement amusé.

\- C’est un peu trop tard pour moi, répondit-elle en faisant référence à sa résidente. Et puis Lexa, pas de risque, vu que c’est elle la patronne. Je pense que la seule personne qui est au-dessus d’elle maintenant c’est le président du pays…

\- Oui ‘fin je ne fais pas ce que je veux non plus, rétorqua Lexa. J’ai des comptes à rendre moi aussi…

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke qui se pencha légèrement vers elle pour lui chuchoter sans que ses parents ne l’entendent:

\- Bien sûr Commandant…

Et la voix suave avec laquelle elle prononça les mots amenèrent Lexa à déglutir difficilement. Elle s’efforça de ne pas réagir et, tout en s’éclaircissant la gorge mal-à-l’aise, elle reporta son attention sur les Griffin qui les fixaient amusés.

\- J’espère que les choses finiront par s’arranger pour vous M. Griff, déclara-t-elle sincèrement.

\- Merci Lexa, répondit Jake avec un sourire. Mais malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas tant que je travaillerais pour Jaha Tech. Surtout depuis qu’ils ont embauché une folle du nom d’Allie pour prendre ma place…

Il esquissa un nouveau sourire et fit mine de porter une main sur le côté de sa bouche avant d’ajouter:

\- Vous devriez la voir, on dirait un robot! Elle fait froid dans le dos…  

\- Jake! s’indigna de nouveau Abby.

Ce n’était pas tant ce qu’il disait qui semblait la déranger mais le fait qu’il le fasse de manière aussi ouverte et sans filtre alors qu’ils se trouvaient au milieu d’une foule de personnes qui pouvait l’entendre. Jake, lui, n’en sembla pas le moins du monde concerné. Il leva les mains en signe de retrait avant d’adresser un clin d’œil à Clarke et Lexa qui laissèrent échapper un rire amusé devant ses pitreries. Il perdit cependant très vite son sourire lorsque son regard se posa sur un point derrière le dos de sa fille.

\- Chérie, prononça-t-il d’une voix pressée à l’adresse de son épouse. J’aperçois Mme McCartney qui se dirige par là…

Abby tourna immédiatement la tête dans la même direction que lui et lança un « merde! » qui choqua Clarke et Lexa.

\- Elle est au même country club que nous et à chaque fois qu’elle nous voit, elle nous tient la jambe  pendant des heures, leur expliqua-t-elle. On ferait donc mieux d’y aller avant qu’elle ne nous voit…

Elle attrapa le bras de son mari puis après un « à plus tard! » lancé furtivement par-dessus leurs épaules, ils s’en allèrent précipitamment et se dirigèrent à l’opposé de l’endroit où se trouvait cette Mme McCartney, sous les regards de Clarke et Lexa qui ne purent s’empêcher de rigoler.

\- J’adore tes parents… soupira Lexa en se tournant vers Clarke.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un nouveau rire avant de lui répondre sans réfléchir:

\- Ils peuvent devenir les tiens si tu le veux…

Ce ne fut que lorsque les mots sortirent de sa bouche et qu’elle vit Lexa ouvrir de grands yeux surpris qu’elle réalisa la connotation qu’ils pouvaient avoir. Elle sentit ses joues la chauffer et s’empressa de se reprendre.

\- Je – c’était une plaisanterie, balbutia-t-elle nerveusement. Tu sais, dans le sens où je te les donnais si tu le voulais, pas du tout dans celui où ils le deviendraient si on – on se mariait ou quelque chose dans le genre. Parce que je sais très bien que tu ne le veux pas et – et les choses n’ont pas changés et je suis toujours complètement okay avec ça donc non je ne le disais surtout pas dans ce sens-là…

Elle poussa une profonde inspiration à la fin de son monologue et leva les yeux vers Lexa d’un geste incertain. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire et acquiesça doucement.

\- Je sais… finit-elle par répondre d’un ton qu’elle espérait rassurant.

Mais elle ne put empêcher un léger malaise de s’installer entre elles. Parce que, depuis le fameux soir du 4 juillet, elles n’avaient jamais reparlé de mariage.

Jamais.

Et même si ce soir-là, il avait été évident qu’elles avaient trouvé un terrain d’entente, au vu de la réaction que Clarke venait d’avoir, Lexa ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander si c’était toujours le cas…

Heureusement pour elle, elles n’eurent pas la possibilité d’approfondir le sujet – ce n’était ni le lieu ni le moment et elle n’était même pas sûre de le vouloir – car elles furent de nouveau accostées par quelqu’un.

\- Il faut croire que ce qu’on dit est vrai, la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l’arbre… prononça une voix grave qui les amena à se tourner immédiatement.

Elles se retrouvèrent face à un homme ténébreux qui ne devait pas être plus âgé qu’elles. Il était grand de grande taille, avait les cheveux longs et des yeux d’un bleu électrique qui donnait à son regard un côté prédateur. Un regard qui eut le don de mettre légèrement mal-à-l’aise Clarke qui se rendit rapidement compte qu’elle ne le connaissait pas du tout. Mais au vu du manque de réaction de sa petite-amie, elle, elle semblait le connaitre. Ce qui se confirma lorsqu’elle lui répondit:

\- Je pourrais en dire de même pour toi. Après tout, il parait que tu as également rejoint l’entreprise familiale, Monsieur le Vice-Président… Ou peut-être préfères-tu qu’on continue de t’appeler _Mon Prince_?

Un léger silence plein de tension suivit les mots moqueurs de Lexa durant lequel l’homme et elle continuèrent de se jauger du regard. Les yeux de Clarke passèrent de sa petite-amie à l’homme face à elles et elle se demanda s’ils n’allaient pas finir par se provoquer en duel. Elle se demanda même si elle ne ferait pas mieux de s’interposer entre eux et de tenter d’apaiser la tension mais, avant qu’elle ne puisse se décider à faire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva à ouvrir de grands yeux ronds lorsqu’elle les vit, une seconde plus tard, esquisser tous les deux de grands sourires avant de s’approcher l’un de l’autre pour se serrer la main.  

\- Je vois que les années ne t’ont pas débarrassé de ton humour douteux, déclara l’homme à l’adresse de Lexa.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un léger rire qui s’accentua un peu plus lorsqu’elle vit l’expression effarée sur le visage de Clarke. Elle lâcha la main qu’elle serrait toujours et vint glisser la sienne autour de sa taille.

\- Roan, je te présente Clarke ma petite-amie, présenta-t-elle fièrement.

Clarke adressa un sourire incertain au dénommé Roan et lui serra la main à son tour tandis que Lexa se tournait vers elle pour ajouter:

\- Clarke, je te présente Roan Queen, le fils de Nia Queen…

L’information prit Clarke complètement par surprise et elle tenta rapidement de le camoufler mais Roan le remarqua.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit sur ma mère? demanda-t-il, amusé, à l’adresse de Lexa.

\- La vérité, tout simplement, répondit cette dernière sans se démonter.

Ce qui fit rire Roan.

\- Okay, je comprends, concéda-t-il.

Clarke, elle, ne comprenait rien du tout. Elle ne savait même pas que Lexa connaissait le fils de Nia Queen et encore moins qu’elle s’entendait avec lui! Elle pensait que cette famille restait des étrangers pour elle. C’était ce qu’elle en avait déduit lorsque Lexa lui avait parlé d’Ontari Queen et du fait que ses parents avaient essayé de la brancher avec. D’après ce qu’elle avait compris, le Gala de Noël avait été la première fois où Lexa la rencontrait. Alors comment connaissait-elle son frère?

Lexa sembla comprendre sa confusion car avant qu’elle ne puisse émettre ses interrogations à voix haute, elle la devança et lui expliqua:

\- Roan et moi étions dans la même école avant que je ne vienne à Malibu High…

\- Oui, c’était l’école des riches pètesecs de la côte! renchérit Roan en adressant un sourire charrieur à Lexa. Je ne sais d’ailleurs toujours pas comment Lexa a réussi à convaincre ses parents de terminer le lycée dans une école publique alors qu’ils étaient les plus riches parmi les riches pètesecs…

\- Et pourtant ce n’est pas moi qui me faisait appeler le Prince parce qu’il était le fils d’une _Queen_ , rétorqua Lexa.

Clarke laissa échapper un rire amusé qui amena Roan à reporter son attention sur elle pour l’observer attentivement. Le regard scrutateur du jeune homme la mit légèrement mal-à-l’aise mais elle s’efforça de ne pas le montrer et continua de sourire poliment.

 - La rumeur s’avère donc être vrai, déclara-t-il lentement sans la quitter du regard. Une femme a réussi à apprivoiser l’indomptable Lexa Woods…

Clarke sentit le bras de Lexa se serrer immédiatement autour de sa taille d’un geste protecteur et elle savait que sa petite-amie allait intervenir pour répondre à cette remarque plus que déplacée. Mais elle voulait lui montrer qu’elle ne se laissait pas intimider. Elle voulait lui montrer qu’elle pouvait s’en sortir seule, qu’elle avait les épaules pour gérer ce genre de situation à laquelle elle était sûre qu’elles allaient continuer d’être confronter dans le futur. Alors elle la devança et répondit avec une pointe d’impertinence dans la voix:

\- La vie de haute société doit être vraiment ennuyeuse si vos ragots tournent autour de la vie amoureuse des autres…

Roan laissa échapper un nouveau rire et répondit « Touché… » avant de se tourner vers Lexa et ajouter:

\- Je l’aime bien.

Lexa leva un sourcil à son adresse qui l’amena à lever ses mains.

\- Relax, déclara-t-il. Je voulais juste dire que je comprenais maintenant pourquoi ma chère petite sœur n’avait aucune chance…

Lexa perdit immédiatement son attitude intimidante et poussa un profond soupir las.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu en avais entendu parler…

\- Tu veux rire? s’esclaffa Roan de sa voix rauque. Elle n’a fait que parler de toi pendant les vacances de Noël malgré le râteau que tu lui as mis…

L’information amena Clarke à serrer des dents et Lexa à détourner les yeux, gênée.

\- Je suis sûre qu’il existe des moyens beaucoup plus efficace pour rapprocher nos deux entreprises, finit-elle par répondre diplomatiquement.

Toute trace d’amusement disparu du visage de Roan et Lexa fut surprise de le voir acquiescer d’un air grave.

\- Je suis sûr aussi oui, dit-elle. Mais on sait tous les deux qu’on est meilleurs visionnaires que nos vieux…

Ses mots amenèrent Lexa à froncer des sourcils mais elle n’eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu’il entendait par là car ils se retrouvèrent interrompus par l’arrivée d’une quatrième personne.

\- Wow, serais-je remontée quinze ans en arrière? déclara la nouvelle arrivante.

Lorsque Clarke détourna les yeux de Roan pour les poser sur elle, elle sentit son corps entier se figer. Parce que la femme qui venait d’arriver n’était personne d’autre que Luna.

La même Luna qu’elle avait croisé le matin même et dont elle n’avait jamais parlé à sa petite-amie.

Un sentiment nauséeux l’envahit et se décupla même une fraction de seconde plus tard, lorsqu’elle vit Lexa fusiller Luna du regard et grommeler:

\- Rivers…

Et elle réalisa que la femme qu’elle voyait comme une erreur idiote du passé et dont elle n’avait jamais vraiment parlé à Lexa n’était personne d’autre que la rivale de jeunesse de cette dernière dont Anya leur avait parlé seulement quelques minutes plus tôt…

_Quelles étaient les foutues chances pour que ça se produise?!_

Un sourire goguenard sur ses lèvres, Luna détourna son regard de Lexa pour le porter sur elle et avant même qu’elle n’ouvre la bouche pour parler, Clarke sentit les ennuis arriver…

\- Woods…Toujours aux bras de jolies femmes à ce que je vois, déclara Luna tout en reluquant Clarke de haut en bas. Tu ne nous présentes pas? 

Confuse, Clarke se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien jouer. Pourquoi faisait-elle semblant de ne pas la connaitre?

\- Je n’en vois pas vraiment l’utilité, répondit Lexa.

Luna laissa échapper un léger rire moqueur avant de pencher la tête sur le côté et la regarder d’un air suffisant.

\- Quoi? Tu as peur que je te la pique? s’enquit-elle. On a plus quinze ans Woods…

\- Rivers… prononça Roan d’un ton plein d’avertissement.

Mais Luna l’ignora complètement et continua de fixer Lexa de son regard plein de défi avant de le reporter une nouvelle fois sur Clarke et ajouter:

\- Je t’avoue quand même que je suis quelque peu tentée…

Et il n’en fallut pas plus à Lexa pour répondre à la provocation évidente et faire un pas menaçant dans sa direction. Roan s’interposa de manière subtile entre les deux femmes pour éviter que les choses n’escaladent et qu’elles n’attirent l’attention des personnes autour d’elles.

\- Va voir ailleurs, ordonna-t-il de sa voix grave à l’adresse de Luna.

Cette dernière ne se dépêtra pas de son sourire narquois mais fit tout de même un pas en arrière sans quitter Clarke des yeux.

\- À plus tard, lui dit-elle avec un clin d’œil.

Elle adressa à Lexa un dernier regard puis s’en alla. Lexa la regarda s’éloigner en serrant la mâchoire tandis que Roan se tournait vers elle, le visage fermé.

\- Je ne t’ai jamais vu répondre à une de ses provocations, même quand on avait 15 ans, fit-il remarquer. Et là tu étais prête à causer une scène en plein milieu d’une réception…

Lexa ne répondit pas, ce qui amena le jeune homme à secouer la tête avant de s’approcher d’elle.

\- Tu devrais te ressaisir, lui dit-il à voix basse en se penchant vers son oreille.

Puis, il s’en alla à son tour.

Clarke se tourna doucement vers Lexa et posa une main hésitante sur son bras qu’elle caressa de haut en bas.

\- Lex…

Lexa porta enfin son regard sur elle et Clarke vit la dureté sur son visage disparaître immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa Lexa, je ne voulais pas jouer les idiotes possessives…

Un sentiment de culpabilité commença à envahir Clarke qui s’empressa de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Ne t’excuse pas, ce n’était rien, assura-t-elle.

Mais Lexa ne partagea pas vraiment son avis. En réalité, elle était plus agacée contre elle-même qu’autre chose. Parce qu’elle savait que si Roan n’était pas intervenu, elle aurait agi sans réfléchir et aurait donné à Luna exactement ce qu’elle voulait. Et habituellement, elle arrivait parfaitement à ignorer les provocations de l’autre femme. Elle le faisait depuis qu’elle était enfant.

Mais la manière qu’elle avait eue de regarder Clarke avait eu le don de la mettre hors d’elle…

\- C’est qui cette fille au juste? demanda précautionneusement Clarke.

Anya avait dit qu’elle était sa Némésis depuis des années mais ça n’expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi. Et Clarke avait besoin de comprendre qui était Luna pour Lexa. Parce que l’autre femme avait fait comme si elle ne la connaissait pas et que, comme une idiote, elle n’avait rien fait…

\- Luna Rivers, prononça Lexa dans un soupir. Sa mère était la fondatrice de l’entreprise _Rivers Boats_ et, après son décès l’année dernière, Luna en a pris la tête…     

\- Et pour quelles raisons tu la détestes au juste? questionna Clarke.

\- Je ne la déteste pas, répondit mécaniquement Lexa.

Clarke lui adressa un regard sceptique qui l’amena à sourire pour la première fois depuis que Luna avait fait son apparition.

\- C’est vrai, assura-t-elle. C’est elle qui a toujours éprouvé une aversion à mon égard… Personnellement, je ne la porte pas particulièrement dans mon cœur mais je ne la déteste pas. Il faudrait que je lui accorde un minimum d’importance pour la détester…

\- Et pourquoi elle ne t’aime pas? s’enquit curieusement Clarke.

Lexa détourna les yeux et haussa les épaules avant de répondre:

\- Aucune idée, ça a toujours été comme ça depuis aussi loin que je m’en souvienne… On fréquentait les mêmes cercles depuis toujours. On était dans les mêmes écoles, les mêmes classes, le même country-club et on ne s’est jamais entendues. Elle faisait de tout une compétition entre nous et cherchait toujours à faire de ma vie un enfer et je t’avoue que je n’ai jamais vraiment cherché à comprendre pourquoi. Je me contentais juste de lui rendre la pareil…

Clarke sentit sa gorge se serrer de plus en plus et se contenta de répondre par un acquiescement, se sentant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle savait qu’elle devait dire à Lexa la vérité mais comment?

Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu’elle connaissait la personne qui semblait être sa pire ennemie et qu’il s’était passé quelque chose entre elles alors que Lexa avait été à deux doigts de perdre son calme pour seulement quelques mots déplacés?

Comment pouvait-elle le lui dire alors qu’elle venait de faire semblant de ne pas connaitre Luna? Comment pouvait-elle le lui dire alors qu’elles se trouvaient en plein milieu d’un gala organisé en son honneur et qu’elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce qu’il s’était passé lors de la dernière fête où elle l’avait accompagné?

_Je ferais mieux d’attendre qu’on se retrouve seules,_ se dit-elle finalement. _Après tout, ce n’est pas très grave, ça peut parfaitement attendre…_

_Ça peut attendre…_ Elle se répéta inlassablement les mots tandis que Costia faisait son apparition devant elles.

\- C’est le moment de faire ton discours, dit-elle à l’adresse de Lexa.

Lexa lui répondit par un hochement de la tête et attendit qu’elle reparte avant de se tourner vers Clarke.

\- Je te retrouve après et on pourra enfin partir d’ici, lui dit-elle en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

Puis, elle ajouta dans un murmure:

\- Et j’ai bien l’intention de te faire tout ce que je t’ai promis de te faire…

Clarke tenta d’ignorer la culpabilité qui lui donnait l’impression d’oppresser sa poitrine et laissa échapper un rire en poussant sur son épaule d’un geste joueur.

\- Va donc user de tes charmes sur le public…

Lexa rigola à son tour et posa un dernier baiser furtif sur son front avant de se séparer d’elle. Elle lui adressa un petit clin d’œil puis tourna les talons et, tout en retrouvant un visage stoïque et concentré, elle s’avança en direction de la petite estrade qui avait été dressée au milieu de la salle de réception et devant laquelle l’attendaient Titus et sa mère. Clarke fixa son dos et ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire lorsqu’elle la vit tenter de masquer son exaspération lorsque Titus l’intercepta avant qu’elle ne monte sur la scène et commence à lui parler de manière très rapide. Surement pour lui donner des dernières instructions avant qu’elle ne prenne la parole.

\- Comme on se retrouve… souffla une voix à son oreille.

Elle perdit instantanément son sourire et détourna les yeux de Lexa pour se retrouver face à Luna qui arborait un petit sourire en coin. Son sentiment de malaise refit son apparition et elle se retrouva à faire un pas inconscient en arrière pour mettre un peu de distance entre elle et l’autre femme.

\- Tu n’as pas l’air très contente de me revoir, fit remarquer Luna d’un ton ironique.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi tu joues mais tu ferais vraiment mieux d’arrêter, lui répondit Clarke en regardant autour d’elle d’un air incertain.

Mais ses mots ne firent qu’agrandir le sourire de Luna.

\- Quel que soit le jeu auquel je joue, je suis ravie de voir que tu n’hésites pas à t’y prêter, déclara cette dernière. Je me demande ce qu’en penserait Lexa…

Clarke ne répondit pas à la provocation évidente. Elle resta silencieuse pendant de longues secondes à dévisager Luna qui ne la quittait pas du regard.

\- Tu savais qui j’étais, finit-elle par dire lentement. Ce jour-là, quand tu m’as approchée, tu savais qui j’étais pour Lexa…

Ce n’était pas une question mais une affirmation et elle s’attendit à ce que Luna réagisse face à son accusation, qu’elle montre un minimum de culpabilité ou d’agacement. Mais son regard railleur demeura imperturbable.

\- C’est vrai, admit Luna nonchalamment, mais pas au début… Au début notre rencontre était un pur hasard. Puis j’ai entendu la conversation que tu avais avec tes deux amies, tu sais, celle où l’une d’elles t’encourageaient à oublier _Woods_ pendant que l’autre vous rappelait que _Lexa_ était votre amie… Je n’ai pas eu à creuser longtemps pour comprendre de qui vous parliez et qu’elle et toi étiez plus que des amies…

Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus à chacun des mots qu’elle prononçait. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation dont elle parlait, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s’était passé après, de tout ce qui avait suivi et même si elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment fait quelque chose de mal, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir coupable.

\- Tu me plaisais réellement, poursuivit Luna sans la quitter du regard, mais je t’avoue que c’est le fait de savoir que tu avais quelque chose avec Lexa qui m’a poussé à tenter ma chance. Même si je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu répondes aussi facilement à mes avances…

Elle prononça sa dernière phrase en levant et baissant ses sourcils d’un geste plein de sous-entendus qui amena Clarke à serrer des dents de colère.

\- Et tu t’attendais à accomplir quoi au juste? lui dit-elle d’un ton où le dégout était à peine dissimulé.

\- Honnêtement, rien du tout, répondit Luna dans un rire. C’était juste une satisfaction personnelle au début… Puis je t’ai vu dans un magazine au bras de la grande Lexa Woods et j’ai compris au final que cette satisfaction pouvait très bien se transformer en opportunité...

Elle fit un pas pour se rapprocher d’elle et ajouta dans un murmure:

\- Après tout, tu penses qu’elle réagira comment quand elle apprendra que je me suis tapée sa petite-amie?

Clarke sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l’échine et elle s’obligea à ne surtout pas reculer. Il était hors de question qu’elle donne la satisfaction à Luna de penser qu’elle l’intimidait.

\- Elle n’en aura rien à faire, c’était avant qu’on ne soit ensemble, répondit-elle d’une voix beaucoup plus sûre que ce qu’elle ressentait réellement.

Et Luna sembla parfaitement s’en rendre compte car elle rigola de nouveau et pencha la tête sur le côté sans la quitter des yeux d’un air plein de défi.

\- Tu es sûre? fit-elle mine de demander. Tu ne penses pas que ça l’amènera à se poser des questions? Après tout, tu as fait comme si tu ne me connaissais pas…

Envahit par une multitude de doutes, Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s’en retrouva incapable. Elle voulait affirmer à l’autre femme qu’elle avait tort, que Lexa s’en ficherait mais elle savait pertinemment qu’il y avait de grandes chances que ce ne soit pas le cas. Après tout, c’était pour ça qu’elle était restée silencieuse pendant leur petite confrontation et que, malgré elle, elle était rentrée dans le jeu de Luna…

\- C’est bien ce que je pensais, déclara cette dernière d’un ton arrogant.

Clarke reporta son attention sur elle et son regard se fit tout de suite beaucoup plus perçant.

\- Je ne sais pas à quel jeu malsain tu joues mais si tu penses que tu vas réussir à mettre en péril notre couple, tu te plantes complètement…

Luna laissa échapper un nouveau rire.

\- Je me fiche complètement de votre couple, assura-t-elle. Mon problème c’est ta petite-amie…

\- Tu n’as pas l’impression de frôler légèrement l’obsession avec ta jalousie? s’énerva Clarke.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait fait son apparition, Luna perdit son sourire suffisant. Clarke vit son visage se transformer brusquement, affichant une haine à peine dissimulée qui amena ses entrailles à se serrer désagréablement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que qu’elle t’a raconté, prononça lentement Luna en faisant un pas vers elle, mais je peux t’assurer que ce n’est pas moi la méchante de l’histoire…

Elle garda son regard ancré dans celui de Clarke qui fronça des sourcils, de plus en plus confuse.

Qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait dire?

Un son quelque peu strident se fit entendre et lui rappela l’endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule et vit que Lexa avait enfin rejoint la petite estrade, un micro à la main et un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Et juste comme ça, un silence se fit et l’attention de toutes les personnes dans la salle se retrouva sur elle.

\- Je suis désolée de vous interrompre durant cette soirée qui, je l’espère, est aussi agréable pour vous qu’elle ne l’est pour moi, déclara-t-elle d’une voix à la fois ferme et charmeuse.

Clarke ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un petit sourire fier en la regardant et, pendant quelques secondes, elle oublia tout le reste. Pendant quelques secondes, la seule chose qui occupa son esprit fut sa petite-amie et le charisme qu’elle exultait alors qu’elle faisait son discours devant une centaine de personnes complètement obnubilées par elle. Jusqu’à ce que la voix de Luna la sorte de nouveau de sa contemplation.

\- Si tu veux bien m’excuser, je dois y aller… lui dit-elle.

Clarke se tourna vers elle et vit qu’elle fixait également Lexa, une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je garde notre petit secret pour nous, ajouta-t-elle en reportant son regard sur Clarke.

Elle lui adressa un dernier petit sourire en coin puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle passa devant elle et commença à s’éloigner. Clarke la suivit du regard avec un mauvais pressentiment. Pressentiment qui s’accentua considérablement lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’elle se dirigeait vers l’estrade où se trouvait toujours Lexa.

\- Je me sens véritablement honorée de me trouver ici ce soir, continua cette dernière à travers son micro, et de me présenter à vous en tant que nouvelle PDG de Woods & Co.

Clarke la regarda marquer une légère pause avant de poursuivre:

\- Pendant des années, j’ai vu mon père occuper ce poste avec ferveur et dévouement. Je l’ai vu se battre pour notre entreprise avec acharnement, cherchant à la rendre chaque jour plus majestueuse que le précédent…

Elle s’arrêta de nouveau, cette fois-ci pour déglutir difficilement. Elle connaissait son discours, elle l’avait appris par cœur, elle savait chaque mot qu’il contenait, chaque parole qui concernait son père. Mais maintenant qu’elle se trouvait face à cette multitude de personnes, elle trouvait difficile de les prononcer.

Toute sa vie, elle avait été programmée pour se trouver là où elle était à cet instant. Son père l’y avait préparé depuis son plus jeune âge.

C’était son devoir, sa responsabilité.

Et malgré ses réticences, elle avait fini par les accepter. Parce qu’elle avait toujours pensé qu’elle serait amenée à les honorer que bien plus tard, quand son père serait terriblement âgé et qu’il se déciderait à lever enfin le pied.

Mais il y avait une chose qu’elle ne s’était jamais vraiment imaginée, c’était de se trouver là où lui n’était plus, des années avant ce qui était prévu, à devoir porter le fardeau dont elle n’avait jamais vraiment voulu.

\- Aujourd’hui, il n’est plus là, s’efforça-t-elle de prononcer, son visage beaucoup plus fermé qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu, mais son empire perdure… Et je peux vous assurer que je ferais tout pour qu’il continue de perdurer et de prospérer…

Une vague d’applaudissements se fit entendre aussitôt qu’elle termina son discours et elle se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Son devoir était rempli, elle pouvait enfin en finir avec cette soirée et s’en aller.

Elle s’apprêta donc à conclure en souhaitant à tout le monde une bonne fin de soirée mais se retrouva interrompu par personne d’autre que Luna Rivers qui vint monter sur la scène juste à côté d’elle.

\- Je suis désolée de t’interrompre Woods, lui dit-elle, mais avant que tu n’achèves ton discours et accepte officiellement ta place de PDG, j’ai une annonce à faire…

Du coin de l’œil, Lexa vit sa chef de la sécurité s’approchait de l’estrade, surement pour la faire descendre. Elle lui fit un geste de la main pour l’intimer de rester là où elle était puis, tout en gardant un visage imperturbable, elle reporta son attention sur Luna.

\- À quoi tu joues Rivers? questionna-t-elle à voix basse entre ses dents.

\- Je cherche à rétablir la vérité, tout simplement, lui répondit Luna.

Elle ponctua ses mots en lui adressant son sourire agaçant habituel puis elle se tourna vers la foule.

\- Beaucoup d’ente vous ne le savent pas mais la nomination de notre chère Alexandria Woods ici présente n’a pas été faite par le Conseil d’Administration comme il a été officiellement annoncé, déclara-t-elle.

Et bien qu’elle n’avait pas de micro, sa voix porta dans toute la salle qui avait retrouvé un silence de cathédrale face à la révélation.

\- Effectivement, poursuivit Luna ravie d’avoir l’attention de tout le monde, l’ancien PDG, qu’il repose en paix, avait inclus une clause qui stipulait que son successeur ne serait personne d’autre que son enfant…

Lexa pouvait entendre les différents murmures qui parcouraient la salle. Elle pouvait également entendre la conversation à voix basse que sa mère, son oncle et son conseiller étaient en train d’avoir à quelques mètres d’elle. Mais elle ne bougea pas, elle ne dit rien et garda son regard ancré sur le profil de Luna tandis qu’une multitude de questions se bousculait dans sa tête.

Comment était-elle au courant de la clause alors qu’il s’agissait d’une information purement confidentielle dont seul le conseil avait connaissance? Que souhaitait-elle accomplir en la divulguant publiquement?

À quoi était-elle en train de jouer exactement?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour discuter de cette clause, poursuivit Luna, parce que, bien qu’elle soit complètement abusive, elle reste légale… Ce que je souhaiterais remettre en cause cependant, c’est la légitimité de la nomination de la nouvelle PDG…

\- Ça suffit ces inepties! s’exclama Titus.

Lexa se tourna vers lui et fut surprise de voir la fureur déformer ses traits. Il lui avait toujours appris que, quoi qu’il arrive, quoi qu’il se passe, il ne fallait jamais perdre son sang-froid publiquement parce que c’était exactement ce qui faisait de quelqu’un un coupable. Donc le voir perdre le contrôle aux yeux de tous était plus que surprenant et surtout légèrement suspicieux. Mais pour l’instant, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ça. Pour l’instant, elle avait une crise à gérer.

Alors elle leva une main pour lui intimer de se taire et reporta son regard sur Luna.

\- Je t’en prie, continue… lui dit-elle d’une voix étonnamment calme.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans le regard de Luna et Lexa s’efforça de ne pas sourire de satisfaction face à ce petit laps dans la façade sûre qu’elle affichait. Elle savait que l’autre femme s’attendait à la voir perdre ses moyens ou même à la forcer à descendre de l’estrade mais elle se trompait complètement. Parce que même si Lexa mourrait d’envie de la faire descendre elle-même, elle savait que si elle le faisait, si elle l’obligeait par la force à se taire avant la fin de sa déclaration, le scandale en serait pire. Titus avait raison sur ce point. Les spéculations iraient bon train et elle serait condamnée de manière unanime. Alors, malgré son cœur tambourinant de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, malgré l’incertitude complète qu’elle ressentait face au manège de Luna Rivers qu’elle savait lui nuirait fortement, elle garda son calme et attendit qu’elle se décide à continuer et donc à en terminer pour qu’elle puisse répliquer.

\- Donc comme je le disais, reprit Luna en retrouvant son petit air triomphant, la nomination de la PDG n’est pas légitime… Elle aurait pu l’être, c’est vrai… Si Lexa avait été la seule enfant d’Edward Woods…

Pendant quelques secondes, seul le silence suivit ses derniers mots. Puis les murmures reprirent et se firent de plus en plus entendre.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces élucubrations!? se scandalisa Mme Woods qui intervint pour la première fois depuis que la fille Rivers avait pris la parole.

Mais Luna l’ignora et, tout en continuant de regarder l’assemblée face à elle, elle poursuivit:

\- Le 10 juin 1990, soit six mois et dix jours avant la naissance d’Alexandria II Woods, est né le premier enfant d’Edward Woods. Enfant qu’il a eu avec Léonore Rivers…

Et alors que Lexa, complètement figée, réalisait peu à peu ce qu’elle était en train de dire, Luna se tourna de nouveau vers elle et, sans se dépêtrer de son petit sourire en coin, elle lui dit:

\- Bonsoir petite sœur…


End file.
